Reencuentro
by Alecrin
Summary: Después de diez años Hermione y Draco se reencuentran en Nueva York. Draco intenta huir de una vida aburrida y sin incentivos, ella trata de proteger un oscuro secreto. Creen conocerse pero las heridas de la guerra les han convertido en otras personas.
1. Chapter 1 El Reencuentro 1: Hermione

En la mayoría de los dramiones Draco sufre por su condición de mortífago y Hermione termina convirtiéndose en su tabla de naúfrago. Me apetecía escribir una historia en la que se le diera la vuelta a esa situación y se esto fue lo mejor que se ocurrió. De modo que ya sabéis lo que podréis encontrar aquí, un Draco que ha superado sus demonios mientras que Hermione continúa atormentándose por lo que pasó en guerra. Pero que nadie se asuste, no todo es drama... ya lo vereis.

ooOOoo

**EL REENCUENTRO 1: Hermione**

El cielo encapotado amenazaba lluvia y el viento de otoño soplaba excepcionalmente frío en aquella mañana de finales de Septiembre. Hermione cruzó los brazos tratando de protegerse mientras pensaba que de haber sabido que tendría que pasarse la mañana en el puerto habría salido de casa más abrigada, por lo menos con unas medias, o mejor todavía, un pantalón, y así no tendría que estar cuidándose que el viento no le levantara la falda.

Aquel día se presentaba realmente malo, y no solo por el tiempo. Lo sabía desde el instante en el que al poco rato de llegar a la oficina Pete entró en su despacho con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme, Pete? – preguntó Hermione desviando la mirada de él y volviendo a concentrarse en el pergamino que tenía sobre su escritorio, tratando de hacerle entender que debía ser algo realmente importante para interrumpirla, pues estaba muy ocupada.

- No te lo vas a creer, acabo de recibir una lechuza del ministro de magia. – Informó Pete dejándose caer en una silla frente a ella.

- Claro que lo puedo creer, - le contestó Hermione sin levantar la vista - recibimos lechuzas de ministros constantemente. ¿De cual de ellos?, ¿el nuestro?

- Sí, - respondió Pete con aspecto cansado – quien más podría pedirnos algo semejante, y con tan poca antelación.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Hermione levantado la mirada del pergamino, interesada por primera vez en el asunto.

- Parece ser que un hoy llega un joven acomodado, ya sabes, uno de esos chicos de apellido importante, con influencias en el Ministerio. Es la primera vez que visita el país y el ministro nos pide como favor personal que nos hagamos cargo de él.

- ¡Noooo! - exclamó Hermione empezando a sospechar lo que Pete pretendía.

- Por favor, Hermione.

- Pete, tenemos mucho trabajo aquí, no voy a pasarme todo el día haciendo de niñera de un rico malcriado.

- Me lo ha pedido el ministro en persona… - suplicó Pete.

- El ministro haría mejor ocupándose de otros asuntos más importantes. – Le cortó ella tajantemente. – Hace meses que el embajador dimitió y todavía no ha enviado a nadie para sustituirle. Ese puesto debería ser tuyo, eres el que saca adelante todo este embrollo de locos y nadie te lo agradece como debiera, nombra a un incompetente detrás de otro. Inútiles influyentes que solo buscan un retiro dorado en Nueva York sin dar palo al agua y que vuelven a Londres en cuanto se aburren de la ciudad.

Hermione creía que tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea instalar la embajada inglesa de magia en Washington, como las embajadas muggles. Pensaba que una ciudad administrativa, sin el carisma de Nueva York, atraería menos a los vividores que le solicitaban el puesto al ministro.

- Sabes que no puedo enviar a nadie más… - insistía Pete.

- Hay mucha gente en la embajada.

- Patanes sin educación que no saben relacionarse.

Hermione miró al viejo sonriendo, había cometido un desliz y ella lo aprovecharía.

- Yo tampoco sé relacionarme, sabes que mi vida social es un completo desastre.

- Porque tú te empeñas en que sea así – le llevó él la contraria – pero eres guapa, inteligente y encantadora, y tu educación es exquisita. Los hombres caerían rendidos a tus pies si quisieras.

Ella suspiró con desgana.

- No es necesario que me hagas la pelota, Pete – cedió Hermione con una mueca de disgusto – sabes que iría al fin del mundo si tú me lo pidieses, maldito manipulador.

- Eres maravillosa – contestó él mirándola satisfecho, tratando de contagiarle un poco de su optimismo. – Anímate un poco, no creo que sea para tanto, vas a recibirle al puerto, le acompañas a su hotel y le enseñas un poco la ciudad. Eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Hermione irónicamente – menos mal, creía que tendría que arroparle por la noche. ¿Y tendré que ir a recibirle al puerto?, eso sí que es extraño, ¿porque no habrá utilizado un traslador?

- Tal vez le gusten los transportes muggles. – Opinó Pete.

- Pero podría haber cogido un avión.

- Si viene en barco el ministro ha tenido tiempo de sobra de avisarnos de su visita, - reflexionó Pete, cayendo en la cuenta de repente - no comprendo porque tiene que hacerlo todo en el último momento.

- A estas alturas deberías saber que esa es su costumbre. – Contestó Hermione sonriendo a su jefe.

Pero ahora no tenía absolutamente ningunas ganas de sonreír, a quien se le ocurre llegar en barco pudiendo usar un traslador, o un avión. Seguro que era un capricho de rico excéntrico, acostumbrado a abusar de su posición, ¿a que otra clase de persona se le podía ocurrir que era buena idea tener a alguien todo el día a su disposición? ¡Por Merlín!, ella era una diplomática, el trabajo estaría acumulándose en su oficina mientras se dedicaba a pasear con él por la ciudad, ¡qué manera de perder el tiempo! Miró al cielo, cubierto de nubarrones. Hacía mucho frío en el puerto, solo faltaba que se pusiera a llover.

Por suerte el barco que esperaba ya estaba atracando. Todos los viajeros se dirigían lentamente a la cubierta en la que se instalaría la pasarela para desembarcar, todos menos uno, un joven rubio vestido de negro que apoyado en la barandilla de la cubierta más alta fumaba un cigarrillo con gesto despreocupado.

Una ráfaga inesperada levantó la falda de Hermione que se apresuró a colocarla de nuevo de en su sitio maldiciendo su mala fortuna.

Poco después el barco había atracado y los pasajeros comenzaban a desembarcar, Hermione empezó a escudriñar la multitud cuando reparó en que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la persona a la iba a recoger, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo esperando hasta localizar a algún desconocido con aspecto perdido. Buscaba entre las caras de la gente algún hombre joven que viajara solo, quizás con un poco de suerte no conocía bien las costumbres muggles y vestía de forma extraña, pero eso sería pedir demasiado, no veía a nadie que cumpliera con esas características. Era imposible que sucediera nada que pudiera empeorar más ese día, pero como para responder a ese pensamiento una voz que arrastraba elegantemente la palabras la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Que sorpresa, pero si es la sangre sucia.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento mientras tomaba aire lentamente. No puede ser, pensó. No. No era cierto. No podía ser él, era imposible tener tan mala suerte en un solo día.

Deseó que solo fuera su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, pero sin embargo se giró hacia la voz lo más despacio que pudo, sabedora de a quien iba a encontrarse y consciente de que una vez que le viera con sus propios ojos ya no le quedaría ni el consuelo de que se tratara de una mala alucinación.

- Deberías tener más cuidado con tu forma de expresarte, Malfoy, - le dijo retadora. Si sus insultos no la intimidaban en el colegio menos lo harían ahora, - o podrías acabar en Azkaban por hacer apología de tus ideas racistas. Tengo entendido que no es un lugar muy acogedor, aunque deberías saberlo, ahora que lo recuerdo ya has estado allí.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del joven, que la miró con gesto hosco.

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso… y mi nombre quedó completamente limpio. Parece que tu excelente memoria se ha vuelto selectiva y solo recuerda lo que le interesa. – Contestó él en tono poco amistoso.

Hermione estuvo tentada de replicar que había marcas difíciles de borrar pero se contuvo, aunque instintivamente sus ojos se desviaron al antebrazo izquierdo de Draco, oculto por una camisa de seda negra, donde ella sabía que una vez estuvo la marca de Lord Voldemort. Pero lo cierto era que todo el mundo evitaba hablar de la guerra, ella incluida, y recordó que él era una especie de invitado y que debía ser lo más amable posible.

Le miró sin decir palabra. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que en el colegio, casi podría decirse que era una melena corta, y estaba un poco más alto y musculado que entonces pero por lo demás apenas había cambiado. Entre los dos se produjo un silencio tenso.

- El tiempo te ha tratado bien, Granger. – Dijo él escudriñándola con la mirada. – Has cambiado desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

¿Pero qué se creía mirándola así?, si pensaba que podía tratarla como si fuera ganado estaba muy equivocado.

- Tú en cambio sigues siendo tan insoportable como entonces. – Respondió secamente, sin reprimirse esta vez.

- Para ser una diplomática mantienes una actitud muy hostil. – Le reprochó él.

- Quizás sea porque no estoy acostumbrada a ser insultada al comenzar las conversaciones.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque fue interrumpido por una morena espectacular que apareció con varios mozos que cargaban seis baúles enormes repartidos en sendos carritos. La morena se pegó a él y Draco pasó una mano por su cintura. A Hermione no le sorprendió en absoluto. Para satisfacer su enorme vanidad Malfoy se había buscado una nueva Pansy Parkinson que besara el suelo que él pisara.

- Draco, cariño, así que estabas aquí.

- Sí, Vivian. Esta es Granger, la envía la embajada.

- Encantada – murmuró Vivian sin apenas mirarla y pegándose más al rubio.

- Igualmente – contestó Hermione fríamente sin lograr ocultar su desagrado. -¿Ese es vuestro equipaje? – preguntó asombrada – será imposible meterlo en un solo coche.

Draco despidió a los mozos con una suculenta propina y echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía redujo el tamaño de los baúles a menos de la mitad con un sencillo y rápido movimiento de varita.

- Solucionado, ¿adonde vamos ahora, Granger?

- ¿Cómo que adonde vamos? ¿Ni siquiera tenéis un hotel?

- Pues lo cierto es que no. Tendrás que llevarnos a uno.

- Ya. – Contestó Hermione sin disimular su contrariedad. – ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

- No, pero quiero el mejor. – Contestó con arrogancia.

- Por supuesto, - Hermione le dedicó una falsa sonrisa, - puedo llevaros al Night, está bien situado y creo que te gustará. Es caro pero supongo que el dinero no será problema.

- Pues claro que no es un problema ¿con quien crees que estás hablando, Granger?... – Draco se interrumpió bruscamente sin terminar la frase pero no hizo falta. Hermione supo perfectamente como pensaba terminarla: "¿Con Weasley?". El único motivo por el que no lo hizo fue porque seguramente no soportaba que Ron ya no fuera el chico de familia humilde que conociera en Hogwarts. Ahora era una estrella del Quiddich que se disputaban los mejores equipos de Inglaterra. En ese momento una enorme gota de lluvia calló sobre una de sus mejillas.

- Está empezando a llover. Por suerte la embajada ha enviado un coche, vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Hermione apremiándoles.


	2. Chapter 2 El Reencuentro 2: Draco

**EL REENCUENTRO 2: Draco**

Draco salió del camarote para tomar un poco el aire. Estaban a punto de atracar y Vivian recorría el pequeño espacio como loca terminando de guardar sus cosas, revisando cada uno de sus baúles y todos los rincones del camarote para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada de su abultado equipaje. Su constante deambular y su parloteo innecesario le aburrían hasta la saciedad.

Buscó una cubierta en la no hubiera nadie y disfrutó de la brisa marina, hacía frío pero no le importó, al contrario, le resultaba estimulante. Ya se podía ver el puerto de Nueva York, cada vez más cerca. Había planeado aquel viaje como algo especial, quería alejarse de todo y de todos. No tenía planes, no sabía si Nueva York sería de su agrado ni cuanto tiempo se quedaría, lo único que pensaba cuando compró el billete era en lo mucho que le apetecía respirar el aire del mar y disfrutar de la soledad del océano. Y justo en el último momento Vivian se había apuntado arruinándolo todo.

Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada. No solía fumar pero necesitaba algo que le ayudara a soportarla. Estaba a punto de romper con ella cuando perdió a sus padres de forma repentina, no la quería pero tampoco era tan insensible como para decirle que en un par de días él también desaparecería de su vida, justo cuando más le necesitaba. Intentó posponer el viaje pero ella se negó, mostró tanta obstinación en acompañarle que incluso se enfrentó a su miedo al mar y al cacharro muggle en el que viajarían.

Aspiró lentamente el humo del cigarrillo, una chica luchaba en el puerto contra los elementos, tratando de evitar que su falda y su melena se descontrolasen del todo. Sonrió al verla. La pobre no había elegido bien su ropa para ese día. Estaba lejos pero no lo bastante como para no poder apreciar que tenía una bonita figura, tal vez estuviera esperando a un hombre afortunado.

Levantó la vista y se fijó en los rascacielos de la ciudad. Esperaba que Vivian se aburriera pronto de Nueva York, el único incentivo que la ciudad podía tener para ella eran las lujosas tiendas de la quinta avenida, la moda muggle era el último grito entre las brujas inglesas de la clase alta. En cuanto las hubiera recorrido todas y llenado un par de baúles estaría desesperada por volver a Londres y dejar esa ciudad en la que se vería obligada a convivir con los muggles a los que tanto detestaba. Se llevaría un chasco cuando descubriese que él no pensaba volver. Eso era lo único que tenía claro cuando emprendió el viaje. No volvería a Inglaterra, quería alejarse lo más posible de allí, estaba harto de su vida vacía en la que no tenía otra ocupación que gestionar la fortuna de los Malfoy.

El barco había atracado, montones de pasajeros se amontaban en la cubierta para desembarcar pero él no tenía ninguna prisa por agolparse entre la multitud. Dio una nueva calada. La chica del puerto seguía luchando por mantener la falda en su lugar y una nueva ráfaga dejó gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto. No estaba mal. Exhaló despacio el humo mientras su vista subía un poco para examinar el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces la reconoció. Su cara estaba parcialmente oculta pero no necesitaba verla de frente para saber quien era, aún después de tantos años aquella enmarañada melena castaña agitada por el viento era inconfundible.

¿Cómo diablos habrá terminado aquí esa sabelotodo? Pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tiró sin terminar, apresurándose a desembarcar, ya se encargaría Vivian del equipaje, y si no daba igual, llevaba con él todo lo que necesitaba, su varita mágica y su tarjeta de crédito muggle. Ahora sentía curiosidad por encontrarse con Granger, molestar un poco a su antigua enemiga sería un buen entretenimiento hasta que Vivian volviese a Londres y pudiera buscarse una nueva conquista, por lo menos Granger sería capaz de darle una réplica inteligente. Con Vivian era imposible mantener una conversación.

La examinó cuidadosamente mientras bajaba por la pasarela, más por hábito que por verdadero interés. La verdad es que ganaba mucho al librarse de la holgada túnica de Hogwarts y la pesada mochila de libros que cargaba a todas horas a modo de permanente joroba. Estaba atractiva, bonitas piernas, las caderas un poco estrechas, cintura fina, pechos pequeños pero bien formados, pelo… en fin, era Granger. Pelo sin comentarios. La valoración final era buena, muy buena incluso, podría ser excelente si se preocupara más por su aspecto y se peinara de vez en cuando.

Y pensar que en todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca había reparado en ella, los estúpidos prejuicios inculcados por su hipócrita padre tenían la culpa. A saber cuantas conquistas apetecibles había dejado pasar solo porque no eran hijas de magos mientras su padre buscaba aventura tras aventura entre las muggles para poder seguir manteniendo una reputación de marido intachable en el mundo mágico.

Era detestable, toda una vida idolatrándole para descubrir quien era realmente solo después de su muerte. El muy canalla detallaba todos los pormenores de sus conquistas en un diario con el que seguramente luego se recreaba. Un mujeriego empedernido que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de seducir a las mujeres limpiamente, a muchas de ellas las hechizaba o les daba pociones si no cedían a sus caprichos y luego un encantamiento desmemorizador y las abandonaba.

Había abandonado incluso a su hija. Cuando Draco lo descubrió la buscó desesperadamente, ayudó a su madre muggle, compartió con ella la herencia de los Malfoy y se preocupó de que la niña ingresara en Hogwarts. Lo único que no pudo darle fue su verdadero apellido, era demasiado tarde para eso porque su padre había muerto sin reconocerla.

A pesar de todo Draco se sentía orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, pertenecía a un linaje demasiado noble y antiguo como para desvirtuarse por la miserable conducta de uno de sus miembros. Ahora que su padre había muerto, y que Claire no podría llevar nunca su apellido, él era el último Malfoy. Trabajara mucho para limpiar la reputación que su padre había manchado uniéndose a los mortífagos, presionándole a él con amenazas para que hiciera lo mismo cuando era solo un adolescente. Pero afortunadamente todo eso había pasado, tras una breve estancia en Azkaban Draco fuera declarado inocente y Malfoy volvía a ser un apellido respetable. Él se encargaría de que siguiera siendo así.

Sigilosamente se acercó a Granger y la observó sin ser visto, parecía que buscaba a alguien entre la gente, había muy pocos magos en Nueva York, de modo que seguramente ella era la persona de la embajada que el ministro le había advertido que iría a recibirle.

- Que sorpresa, pero si es la sangre sucia.

Lamentó lo que había dicho en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. Hacía años que no usaba esa expresión, de hecho la detestaba porque le recordaba aquella parte de su pasado que luchaba denodadamente por dejar atrás. Había sido un descuido, o la costumbre, no lo sabía. Se encontraba ante ella y sentía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts y ella siguiera siendo la insufrible niñita perfecta que siempre le dejaba en ridículo, que le superaba sin apenas proponérselo a pesar de todo su empeño y esfuerzo en ser el mejor. Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca, en un impulso demasiado rápido para ser detenido por su cerebro. Quería divertirse molestándola un poco para vengarse de las viejas humillaciones pero realmente no había sido su intención herirla. Aunque ahora ya era tarde, ya lo había dicho, y todavía era Draco Malfoy, no le daría a la sabelotodo la satisfacción de escuchar una disculpa.

- Deberías tener más cuidado con tu forma de expresarte, Malfoy, - contestó ella fríamente - o podrías acabar en Azkaban por hacer apología de tus ideas racistas. Tengo entendido que no es un lugar muy acogedor, aunque deberías saberlo, ahora que lo recuerdo ya has estado allí.

¡Vaya! Atacaba fuerte, estaba bien, sabía que se lo merecía aunque no iba a permitir que ella sacase a relucir su oscuro pasado. Había luchado demasiado por dejarlo atrás. Su expresión se endureció antes de contestar.

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso… y mi nombre quedó completamente limpio. Parece que tu excelente memoria se ha vuelto selectiva y solo recuerda lo que le interesa.

Ella no contestó, durante unos momentos ambos se miraron en silencio.

- El tiempo te ha tratado bien, Granger, – dijo con total sinceridad, tratando de suavizar un poco la tensión que se había creado. – Has cambiado desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

- Tú en cambio sigues siendo tan insoportable como entonces. – Respondió ella secamente.

Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido por su respuesta, está tan poco acostumbrada a recibir halagos que no sabe ni reconocerlos, pensó.

- Para ser una diplomática mantienes una actitud muy hostil – contestó divertido.

- Quizás sea porque no estoy acostumbrada a ser insultada al comenzar las conversaciones.

Tenía razón, pero igualmente iba a replicar algo cuando fue interrumpido.

- Draco, cariño, así que estabas aquí.

"Lo que me faltaba… Vivian. Me había olvidado completamente de ella. ¿Por qué no habrá zarpado el barco de nuevo mientras aun estaba a bordo?"

En fin, Vivian podía resultar fastidiosa pero todavía era su novia, la cogió por la cintura tratando de compensar lo desconsiderado que había sido dejándola sola con todo el equipaje.

- Sí, Vivian. Esta es Granger, la envía la embajada.

- Encantada. – Murmuró Vivian sin casi mirarla.

- Igualmente.

Granger parecía cada vez más molesta.

- ¿Ese es vuestro equipaje? – preguntó asombrada. – Será imposible meterlo en un solo coche.

Draco no dijo nada pero el comentario le resultó de lo más curioso, rápidamente sacó su varita y redujo el equipaje de Vivian mientras pensaba que Granger llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo entre muggles que se le olvidaba que podía hacer magia.

- Solucionado, ¿adonde vamos ahora, Granger?

- ¿Cómo que adonde vamos? ¿Ni siquiera tenéis un hotel? – preguntó Hermione asombrada.

- Pues lo cierto es que no. Tendrás que llevarnos a uno – contestó con mucha satisfacción, encantado de fastidiar un poco más la castaña.

- Ya. – Espetó Hermione sin disimular su contrariedad. – ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

- No, pero quiero el mejor.

- Por supuesto, - dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para él, "realmente está de mal humor" pensó sonriendo para sus adentros -puedo llevaros al Night, está bien situado y creo que te gustará. Es caro pero supongo que el dinero no será problema.

- Pues claro que no es un problema ¿con quien crees que estás hablando, Granger?... – Draco se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase, ya la había incomodado bastante, no quería además insultar a sus amigos o, conociendo su carácter, podrían acabar batiéndose en duelo rodeados de muggles, todavía recordaba cierto golpe que ella le propinara con solo trece años.

- Está empezando a llover. Por suerte la embajada ha enviado un coche, vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Hermione apremiándoles


	3. Chapter 3 Una velada desagradable

Buenas!, ante todo muchas gracias a shey, Zashi, mLgM, Beautifly, Marin, Ami Malfoy y Emma por sus rr, un saludo para todas ellas (espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, si alguien queda en el limbo de mi despiste que se considere saludad también), y otro para toda la gente que me tiene en sus alertas. Espero que el capítulo os guste, XD lo escribí hace unos mil años y me da terror revirsarlo, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es que al final empieza a entreverse el drama de Hermione.

ooOOoo

**CAPÍTULO 3: Una velada desagradable**

Hermione les acompañó al hotel y esperó a que Draco y Vivian se registraran, todavía no habían subido su equipaje a la habitación cuando Vivian manifestó su firme intención de pasar la tarde visitando todas las tiendas de la quinta avenida. Aliviada por no tener que acompañarles les dio unas breves explicaciones de cómo llegar hasta allí. Por suerte estaban muy cerca y podrían ir andando aunque por si acaso se aseguró de dejarles el número de una empresa de alquiler de coches con chofer, quería asegurarse de que no la molestaran.

Después se despidió y volvió a la oficina, todavía podría aprovechar parte del día aunque debería volver pronto a casa para cambiarse, pues había quedado con ellos en recogerlos en el hotel para ir a cenar al último restaurante elegante que se había puesto de moda en la ciudad.

"Cenaremos, les mostraré la zona de ambiente nocturno y que se las apañen solos. Es solo una cena, Hermione, y después no tendrás que volver a soportar al engreído y a su insulsa barbie. Se dijo para animarse".

Esa tarde, ya antes de entrar en el bar del hotel, pudo distinguir a lo lejos la cabellera platinada de Malfoy sentado en la barra. Estaba solo, tomándose algo, con el mismo gesto elegante y despreocupado con el que le había visto en la cubierta del barco antes de reconocerle. Preparándose para una velada infernal Hermione suspiró y fue a su encuentro. Bueno, en realidad no estaba tan solo, a medida que se aproximaba reparó en que estaba tonteando con la camarera, que se apartó rápidamente cuando vio que ella se acercaba.

- Acompáñame, - sugirió Draco al verla, señalando un taburete vacío a su lado - Vivian todavía tardará en bajar.

- Está bien – concedió Hermione sorprendida por el tono amable y educado de su petición. Cualquiera hubiera esperado que Draco se dirigiera a ella con su habitual estilo altivo y autoritario.

Se sentó a su lado y pidió una bebida que la camarera preparó con rapidez y depositó ante ella en pocos segundos, antes de desaparecer rumbo al otro extremo de la barra donde un ruidoso grupo de hombres de negocios acababa de sentarse y después de dedicarle a Draco una sonrisa cómplice que él le devolvió. Vista de cerca era muy atractiva, y por lo visto también eficiente aunque se dedicara a coquetear con los clientes en horario laboral.

Permanecieron en silencio algún tiempo, dando tragos de sus respectivas bebidas, con la mirada perdida en algún reflejo que la luz arrancaba del vidrio de sus copas. Hermione no sabía que decir, en realidad estaba sumida en sus reflexiones, pensado que a pesar de conocerse desde hace tantos años nunca habían mantenido una verdadera conversación, ya que no podía llamarse así a los frecuentes y breves intercambios de frases, normalmente cargadas de insultos, que solían mantener en el colegio. Tal vez Draco estaba pensando lo mismo porque antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo lo rompió arrastrando las palabras de ese modo que ella conocía tan bien.

- Cuéntame, Granger, ¿cómo es que has terminado en esta parte del mundo? a juzgar por las expectativas que los profesores tenían en ti ya deberías ser por lo menos ministra de magia – preguntó el rubio sonriendo con aire socarrón.

Por toda respuesta Hermione le dedicó una mirada furibunda, al parecer su pequeña tregua había terminado y Malfoy volvía a ser el de siempre.

- Vamos, no te enfades, ¿es que no tienes sentido del humor? – añadió él rápidamente tras captar la mirada de pocos amigos que ella la dirigía – simplemente quería decir que aceptaste un puesto administrativo y desapareciste del mapa. No hiciste lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ti.

La mirada de Hermione se suavizó un poco y sus labios se separaron levísimamente, como su tuviera una remota intención de contestar a su pregunta, sin embargo al instante siguiente volvieron a juntarse sin que de su boca saliera palabra alguna.

- Está bien – concedió Draco – veo que no quieres hablar de esto, cambiemos de tema. ¿Te gusta la Nueva York?

Esta vez la pregunta no pudo ser más acertada. Poco después mantenían una conversación amistosa acerca de la enorme variedad de distracciones y oportunidades que Nueva York ofrecía a sus visitantes. Hermione se había integrado perfectamente y adoraba vivir allí de modo que le resultaba fácil contagiar su cariño y entusiasmo por la ciudad a los demás.

- Hay muchos Nueva York diferentes, pero lo más aconsejable es que cada uno descubra por sí mismo la ciudad que le interesa encontrar – aconsejó terminando su perorata – aunque para eso se necesita tiempo. Supongo que esta tarde ya has conocido una de sus caras, la más glamurosa – añadió con un levísimo toque de ironía.

- Sí, - resopló Draco recordándolo – tiendas y más tiendas de lujo, todas me parecían iguales, ha sido un auténtico suplicio. - Hermione no pudo reprimir una fugaz sonrisa compasiva. - Por fortuna esto no durará mucho más, pronto terminará – añadió en voz baja.

Las últimas palabras se le escaparon como un suspiro y ese pequeño descuido del rubio hizo que algo cambiara entre los dos. No fue exactamente lo que dijo si no como lo dijo, sonó demasiado confidencial y aquello provocó que la sonrisa desapareciera de los labios de Hermione que clavó la vista en el fondo de su copa mientras se revolvía a su lado, ligeramente incómoda por el inesperado rumbo que él había dado a la conversación con su último comentario.

Ignoraba si Draco se refería a su visita a Nueva York, a las jornadas maratonianas de compras compulsivas o a su relación con Vivian, y tampoco deseaba saberlo. De pronto fue consciente de que la persona con la estaba era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, y que aunque estuvieran manteniendo una charla civilizada no eran viejos amigos haciéndose confidencias ni nada parecido, no tenían nada en común y jamás lo tendrían y, desde luego, no había necesidad de entrar en temas personales.

- Tengo que ir al baño. – Murmuró esquivando su mirada mientras se levantaba del taburete.

Draco la miró mientras caminaba entre las mesas hasta los aseos de mujeres, no podía salir de su asombro ante la reacción de Hermione tras su inocente comentario. Un momento antes estaba relajada, él se sentía bien junto a ella, y notaba que ella también se encontraba a gusto, pero ahora huía despavorida hacia los baños para no tener que sostenerle la mirada. No era propio de la Hermione Granger que él recordaba. Esa misma mañana se había enfrentado a él con coraje en el puerto, cuando la había llamado sangre sucia, sin embargo por segunda vez en menos de una hora se mostraba esquiva y vulnerable y levantaba una muralla de hielo entre los dos tratando de evitar cualquier conversación que pudiera derivar hacia algo más privado.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Granger?, se preguntó Draco viéndola desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Por suerte para Hermione, cuando volvió del baño Vivian ya había hecho acto de presencia. Quedarse a solas de nuevo con Malfoy era lo último que deseaba. Se dirigieron al coche que les esperaba en la puerta y Hermione dio la dirección al conductor. "De haber sabido que contratarían el coche para todo el día no hubiera venido – pensó molesta – podría darles la dirección y que el chófer les llevara, además con toda seguridad el podría asesorarles mucho mejor que yo sobre los locales de copas."

Durante toda la cena se mantuvo distante, permaneció en silencio gran parte de la noche, al igual que Draco, que solo abría la boca para contestar con monosílabos a las frecuentes preguntas de Vivian. Afortunadamente ella era capaz de mantener una conversación animada sin la colaboración de ningún interlocutor, continuaba con su cháchara insustancial totalmente ajena a la situación enrarecida que había entre sus dos compañeros de mesa.

Hermione notó un par de veces como desde el otro lado de la mesa Draco buscaba su mirada pero ella la esquivó. Solo al despedirse intercambió con él una fugaz mirada mientras le estrechaba con rapidez la mano, un breve momento en que se sintió traspasada por aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad y en los que se intuía una pizca de curiosidad. Lo más aprisa que pudo murmuró una despedida y subió rápidamente al taxi, deseando volver cuanto antes a la seguridad de su solitario apartamento donde solo Crookshanks la esperaba.

Nada más llegar a casa la recibió con un mimoso maullido desde su cesta.

- Ven aquí, perezoso – le llamó Hermione cariñosamente todavía desde la puerta.

Con una lentitud pasmosa el gato anaranjado se levantó y se acercó a ella, estaba enfadado por su tardanza y además con los años se había vuelto más lento. Últimamente apenas si se levantaba de su canasta. Al llegar junto a Hermione maulló de nuevo, reclamando su atención, aunque no se frotó contra sus piernas como solía hacerlo.

- No seas rencoroso Crookshanks, - le regañó Hermione con dulzura mientras se agachaba para cogerlo en brazos y acomodarlo en su regazo. – Créeme si te digo que fue mucho más desagradable para mí que para ti, esta noche me hubiera quedado en casa de muy buena gana.

Se quitó los zapatos y se paseó descalza por la casa, acariciando la cabeza del gato que ronroneó satisfecho entrecerrando sus ojos con cada suave caricia. Todavía con él en brazos Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, abrió un cajón y sacó una vieja foto. Se contempló a sí misma, mucho más joven, con un bonito vestido y un elegante peinado, algo deshecho, sentada en una mesa al lado de un chico pelirrojo. Tras ellos un moreno de ojos verdes y gafas redondas sonreía mientras les abrazaba. La mesa estaba llena de migas y copas medio vacías, los chicos de la foto estaban en mangas de camisa y llevaban las corbatas flojas y totalmente torcidas pero los tres sonrían radiantes. Ginny tomara la foto después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, en uno de los escasos momentos en los que los abandonaran la pista de baile para descansar un rato antes de volver a la carga, aquel fuera para los cuatro amigos uno de sus últimos momentos felices. Su corazón se aceleró un poco al recordar que aunque en la foto no se veía Ron le cogía la mano bajo el mantel.

Esa noche los cuatro decidieran olvidarse de todo y disfrutar del momento, no había rastro en aquella fotografía de todo lo que ocurriría poco después, de los trágicos sucesos que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. No puede decirse que les tomara por sorpresa, a esas alturas ya tenían indicios de lo que lo que el incierto futuro les depararía pero a pesar de ello el desenlace les golpeó de manera brutal. No había manera de prepararse para algo como aquello.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, habían pasado diez años y todavía le dolía recordarlo, notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no luchó por contenerlas, las dejó salir sintiendo como abrasaban sus mejillas al resbalar sobre ellas, pensando que ojalá las lágrimas estuvieran hechas de dolor para poder llorar hasta quedar vacía del todo. Aunque sabía que no sería así porque el dolor siempre volvía. Crookshanks se revolvió incómodo en su regazo al notar la humedad de las primeras gotas que caían sobre él y Hermione, sin dejar de llorar, le posó en el suelo.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo aquello? El encuentro con Malfoy había provocado una pequeña crisis en su ordenada vida, haciéndole revivir todo lo que ella llevaba años tratando de olvidar. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con incomodarla con su presencia que tenía que molestar con sus fastidiosas preguntas?, si no hubiera cortado la conversación en el bar habría acabado quejándose de su relación, incluso puede que fuera capaz de preguntarle por su vida sentimental. Preferiría que se mostrara arrogante y que actuara con aires de superioridad, preferiría mil veces que se levantara de su asiento y proclamara a voz en grito que ella era una impura, una sangre sucia indigna de llamarse bruja. Cualquier cosa antes que el preciso y exacto retrato que, estaba segura, se había hecho de ella en el breve tiempo que habían compartido. Al despedirse se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, avergonzada, totalmente segura de que esos ojos de aquel extraño color gris serían capaces de ver su alma y descubrir su secreto.

ooOOoo

Si no dejáis is rr no sabré lo que os ha parecido... lleva tan poco tiempo escribir un par de palabras. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4 Cambios

**CAPITULO 4: Cambios**

Cruzó el umbral con una gran sonrisa y recibió un enorme abrazo de una mujer que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Era una mujer rolliza, de unos sesenta años, que la recibió en delantal y zapatillas de andar por casa.

- Bienvenida cariño – saludó la mujer invitándola a entrar.

- Gracias Rose, pero solo he estado un par de semanas fuera, – respondió Hermione – dos semanas de aburrido papeleo en Washington y ya estoy de vuelta en casa.

- Lo sé, pero han sido un par de semanas muy intensas, - la sonrisa de bienvenida desapareció del rostro de la mujer que la miró con tristeza en sus cálidos ojos oscuros - tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos cambios.

- Todavía no puedo creer que os marchéis, - dijo Hermione apenada – eso será lo peor, voy a echaros muchísimo de menos.

- Y nosotros a ti, querida – respondió la mujer tomándola por los hombros, todavía reticente a poner fin al contacto que iniciara con el abrazo. - No nos mudaríamos si no fuera por la salud de Pete pero ya sabes que los sanadores no paran de recomendarle un clima más cálido y ahora que el nuevo embajador le ha concedido la jubilación no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

La mujer la soltó y señaló al pasillo, Hermione comprendiendo lo que quería decirle echó a andar hacia la cocina. Conocía la casa tan bien como su propio apartamento pero aunque no fuera así podría haberse guiado perfectamente por los olores deliciosos que emitían un montón de pucheros burbujeantes. Su anfitriona la siguió con gesto serio.

- Estoy segura de que estaréis muy bien en Florida. Espero que me invitéis de vez en cuando, aquí hace demasiado frío en esta época del año – le dijo Hermione tratando de animarla un poco.

- Me enfadaré mucho si no vienes a vernos, sabes que eres como una hija para Pete y para mí.

Hermione le dedicó una franca sonrisa. Era cierto, Rose y Pete no tenían hijos y desde que llegara a Nueva York casi se podía decir que la habían adoptado, estando a tantos quilómetros de sus padres ellos se habían convertido en su nueva familia.

- No dudes que iré a visitaros, no podría pasar sin probar tu delicioso asado –bromeó. - Por cierto, Rose, parece que has hecho comida para un regimiento – observó Hermione mirando a través de la puerta de cristal del horno.

- Es que no eres nuestra única invitada – dijo Rose con timidez, casi parecía una niña pequeña que esperara recibir una reprimenda. - Me he tomado la libertad de invitar al nuevo jefe para que le conozcas.

Hermione dejó de mirar el asado y se volvió hacia Rose mirándola asombrada.

– El ministro le nombró tan repentinamente y él ha introducido tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo que será como empezar de nuevo – se explicó Rose.

– El lunes llegarás a la oficina y Pete ya no estará allí, ahora tú tienes que ocupar su puesto y es una gran responsabilidad. Por supuesto sé que eres perfectamente capaz de desempeñarlo – añadió rápidamente, como si temiera haberla ofendido - pero igualmente todos los demás han tenido unos días para habituarse mientras que tú has estado fuera, te encontrarás con un puesto nuevo y un jefe nuevo. Espero no haberme entrometido pero pensé que conocerle en un ambiente más distendido te facilitaría las cosas.

- Está bien, - concedió Hermione – pero relájate un poco, Rose. De verdad, no me preocupa el trabajo.

Rose pareció muy aliviada al oírla decir eso y empezó a remover los pucheros con ánimos renovados.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Hermione servicialmente.

- Sería estupendo si pudieras encargarte de la cebolla – respondió Rose señalando una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo posado sobre ella – de hecho has llegado en el momento más oportuno.

Hermione sonrió, preguntándose si aquel no sería el momento oportuno precisamente porque ella estaba allí, sabía el efecto que la cebolla ejercía sobre Rose, un par de cortes y los lagrimones no le permitirían ver ni el cuchillo. Probablemente los únicos momentos en su vida en los que lamentaba ser muggle era cuando tenía que picar cebollas. Sacó su varita e hizo un rápido movimiento, al instante la cebolla empezó a cortarse sola.

- ¿Dónde está Pete?

- Fuera, - respondió Rose añadiendo un ingrediente a una salsa que hervía a fuego lento – está empeñado en que comamos en el jardín.

- ¿En el jardín? – preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Solían comer allí muy a menudo pero desde luego no en el mes de Noviembre.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

- Dice que va a conjurar una enorme burbuja que nos proteja del frío. Creo que lo único que quiere es disfrutar estos últimos días en su querido jardín aunque lo que me ha dicho para convencerme es que resultará muy romántico si empieza a nevar mientras comemos.

- ¡Qué bonito! – dejó escapar Hermione – tantos años casados y todavía piensa en detalles románticos.

- Sí – murmuró Rose un poco apurada y miró de reojo a Hermione con aire de culpabilidad. – Pero fíjate que hora es, - dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema - tengo que arreglarme un poco, no quiero que nuestro invitado me sorprenda en delantal y zapatillas. ¿Podrías ocuparte…?

- Claro – respondió Hermione viéndola salir tan rápido como si la cocina estuviera en llamas.

Antes de que Rose volviera Pete entró en la cocina por la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín. Al verla su rostro se iluminó.

- ¡Pero si ya estás aquí! – la saludó de buen humor - ¿qué tal en la embajada muggle?

- Sin novedad – respondió Hermione – al contrario que por aquí, por lo que parece.

- Sí, es cierto – admitió pensativo – desde luego al muchacho no le falta iniciativa… es posible que esta vez el ministro haya acertado.

- ¿Muchacho? – preguntó Hermione sin acabar de entender a quien se refería.

- Sí – respondió Pete enfriando su entusiasmo – el nuevo embajador es bastante joven, - dijo evasivamente desviando la mirada. Su intención era no decir ni una palabra más acerca del tema pero el silencio de Hermione y el gesto hosco que empezaba a formarse en su rostro le hizo comprender que no se conformaría hasta que obtuviese alguna explicación. – De hecho creo que es la persona más joven que ha ocupado nunca el cargo de embajador – añadió retrocediendo un par de pasos con aire precavido mientras Hermione le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Creo que empiezo a comprender – replicó ella con la sombra de una sospecha que explicaría la prisa de Rose por salir de la cocina.

- Yo… voy a elegir un vino – farfulló Pete rascándose la cabeza mientras desaparecía tan velozmente como antes lo hiciera su esposa.

Cuando Rose volvió a la cocina a Hermione le bastó una mirada para confirmar sus temores, el aire de culpabilidad en sus ojos todavía no había desaparecido del todo y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

- Rose, - la encaró sin preámbulos – dime que no tienes más razones para invitarle que las me has contado y que esto no es una cita a ciegas.

- ¡No! – respondió ella con rapidez – solo quería evitar que te sintieras desplazada en la oficina, eso es todo.

Hermione la miró desconfiando de su respuesta, no era la primera vez que Rose trataba de emparejarla aunque después de los últimos fracasos creía que ya se había dado por vencida. Por lo visto quería probar con un último intento antes de mudarse a Florida. Rose le dio la espalda y empezó a remover la salsa como si en ello le fuera la vida mientras sacudía la cabeza con vehemencia.

- Aunque es un chico encantador – dijo en tono de reproche antes de hacer una pausa en la que solo se oía el salpicar de la salsa removida a toda velocidad. -Por otro lado tú no has salido con nadie desde que rompiste con David y de eso hace mucho tiempo.

- Yo no estoy hecha para la vida en pareja, Rose, y fue una suerte que lo comprendiera antes de que David, o cualquier otro, resultara más herido.

- Pues estoy segura de que este chico te gustaría si le dieras una oportunidad – afirmó con contundencia mientras blandía una cuchara de madera con aire amenazador – creo que es perfecto para ti.

Hermione alzó las cejas y la miró con expresión escéptica y Rose volvió a darle la espalda para llevar un cucharón al fregadero, pero antes de eso a Hermione le pareció adivinar la sombra de un sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- Puede que cambies de opinión cuando le veas – dijo esperanzada – es muy educado… y tan guapo.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, ese comentario era lo último que hubiera esperado de Rose, ¿de verdad pensaba que cambiara de opinión solo porque era guapo? No quería despedirse de Rose estando enfadadas y para eso lo mejor sería no continuar con aquella conversación así que se ofreció para poner la mesa en el jardín con la esperanza de que el aire fresco la despejara un poco.

Cogió lo necesario y salió al jardín, Noviembre no era el mejor mes para los jardines, pero Pete se ocupaba de él con tanto cuidado y esmero que incluso ahora estaba hermoso. Se detuvo un momento a disfrutar de la vista antes de empezar a colocar las copas y las servilletas en su lugar, estaba ocupada en esa labor cuando un brazo salido de no sabía donde le pasó rozando el hombro izquierdo y con un golpe seco posó sobre la mesa una botella de vino tinto. Se sorprendió tanto que dio un respingo involuntario y se giró algo molesta por el abuso de confianza, en la mesa había sitio de sobra para colocar la botella sin necesidad de invadir su espacio personal. Al hacerlo se encontró a escasos centímetros de Malfoy, que ya estaba estirando el otro brazo para posar sobre la mesa otra botella, esta vez de hidromiel. Después se apartó de la ella con un movimiento rápido y felino y la saludó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Me alegra volver a verte, Granger.

- ¿De verdad es necesario que te acerques de esta forma? – le reclamó de mal humor. Estaba empezando a cansarse de que se acercara a ella con tanto sigilo.

- ¿Es esa tu forma de saludar? deberías cuidar tus modales. De esa manera no lograrás impresionarme.

- ¿Y por que razón iba a querer impresionarte, Malfoy? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Tal vez porque soy tu jefe y acabo de concederte un ascenso.

A Hermione se le pasó el enfado por la tontería de las botellas, ahora había algo que la preocupaba mucho más. De modo que él era el nuevo embajador. Estaba claro, daba igual quien gobernara, los Malfoy seguían teniendo al Ministro de magia comiendo de su mano, bastaba una lechuza para conseguir todo lo que querían. Así que era Malfoy quien impresionara tanto a Rose y Pete ¿qué era lo que dijeran de él? Un joven con iniciativa, educado, encantador… cielos ¿el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Y qué más? ¡Ah, sí!, guapo. Bueno, guapo si que era pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te propones? – preguntó con brusquedad.

- No te comprendo – respondió Draco con la expresión más inocente de la que era capaz.

- ¿Por qué ese puesto? – preguntó sin rodeos.

- No lo solicité, si es eso lo que preguntas. El Ministro me lo ofreció cuando supo que iba a instalarme aquí – contestó con tal franqueza que hasta Hermione tuvo que admitir que sonaba convincente.

- Creía que solo estabas de visita.

- No, y tú tienes parte de culpa en que me haya quedado. Si no hablaras con tanto entusiasmo sobre esta ciudad quizá ahora estuviera en Canadá – respondió recuperando su aire socarrón.

- Durante la cena os escuché hablar sobre el regreso a Londres – insistió Hermione negándose a aceptar la realidad.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Escucharías a Vivian. Por mi parte nunca tuve intención de volver.

A cada palabra que pronunciaba Hermione perdía la esperanza de que se tratara de alguna clase de malentendido. Se quedó mirándole en silencio, claramente decepcionada por su respuesta, tratando de hacerse a la idea. Estaba desolada ¿de verdad tendría que trabajar con él? En vista de su mutismo fue Draco quien rompió el silencio.

- Refrena tu entusiasmo, Granger – dijo sin intentar disimular que empezaba a molestarse.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué saltara de alegría?

- Por lo menos podrías ser amable – le reprochó.

Hermione emitió un bufido mientras se giraba para continuar poniendo la mesa. A Draco aquello le pareció una provocación y un error. Si se trataba de ser desagradables la empollona no sería un rival a su nivel.

- Si has terminado con el interrogatorio ahora podríamos hablar un poco sobre ti, para variar – dijo él rodeando la mesa, colocándose enfrente de ella. - Siempre pensé que a estas alturas estarías criando una manada de mocosos pelirrojos, ¿qué pasó para que te libraras de ese horrible destino?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia – contestó cortante, sin mirarle siquiera, mientras continuaba con su tarea.

- Vamos, Granger, si fueras tan dulce y comprensiva como todo el mundo cree te compadecerías de mí, anda, sé buena y cuéntamelo, - rogó poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida - me muero de la curiosidad.

- Te lo advierto Malfoy, cierra el pico antes de que sea demasiado tarde – le espetó ella con brusquedad.

Pero Draco se sentía demasiado osado como para dejarse intimidar.

- Formabáis un grupito de lo más extraño… - reflexionó en voz alta mientras buscaba su huidiza mirada - en la sala común de Slytherin se especulaban muchas cosas sobre el famoso trío de Gryffindor y la clase relación que os unía.

Por fin Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró con rabia para encontrarse con la sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy.

- Un día de estos te morderás la lengua y te envenenarás, asquerosa serpiente. No todo el mundo es tan retorcido como los Slytherins.

- Veo que no estás muy dispuesta a colaborar, está bien, si no me ayudas tendré que adivinarlo yo solo. Supongo que no existe ningún motivo para que

no estés con la comadreja, así que imagino que al final te decidiste por cara rajada…

- No sigas, o lo lamentarás – advirtió Hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Draco se paseaba alrededor de la mesa y en ese momento le daba la espalda, lo que le impidió captar que Hermione comenzaba a alterarse de verdad, los últimos cubiertos que quedaban por colocar tintinearon suavemente cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- … pero incluso para alguien tan torpe como Potter era evidente que el pobretón te quería - la voz de Draco adquirió un tono teatral - y el gran héroe renunció a ti porque traicionar la amistad de su leal vasallo le pareció impropio de su nobleza…

- No me provoques, Malfoy o no respondo de mis actos – gritó furiosa soltando de golpe los platos, que aunque no se rompieron cayeron con gran estrépito sobre la mesa. Aunque era demasiado tarde porque Draco ya estaba pronunciando la frase y le resultó imposible detenerse.

- … y desde entonces no has encontrado a un hombre que sea capaz de hacerte olvidar a San Potter.

Con un rápido movimiento Hermione le empujó contra la valla del jardín, con una mano le agarró del cuello de la camisa y con la otra desenfundó su varita colocándola bajo el mentón del rubio, presionando con fuerza contra la fina piel blanca del cuello de Draco. Le cogió tan desprevenido que ni siquiera intentó defenderse, nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado, los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas y sus manos, pequeñas y delicadas, le sujetaban con una fuerza impropia de ellas.

- Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez – susurró entre dientes en un tono autoritario que no daba lugar a réplicas. - El único motivo por el que no estás arrastrándote por el suelo como la indeseable cucaracha que eres es por el respeto que tengo a los dueños de esta casa. En lo que se refiere a Harry tú no eres digno de nombrarle siquiera. Te lo advierto, no vuelvas a hablar de él nunca ¡NUNCA!, porque no sabes de lo soy capaz – añadió siseando de modo amenazador.

Tan rápido como le había acorralado le soltó con brusquedad y dio media vuelta. Draco observó impresionado como se alejaba y salía de la casa como una exhalación mientras se frotaba la dolorida piel en la que la varita de Hermione había dejado una marca.

**ooOOoo**

Hola a todas. Hermione ha reaccionado de forma violenta pero tiene sus motivos, aunque Draco no acabe de comprenderlos.

El siguiente capitulo (seguramente no tarde mucho en publicarlo) va a ser muy cortito pero en él se aclaran muchas cosas, aunque tambien es cierto que se siembran otras dudas. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros rr.


	5. Chapter 5 Ron y Hermione y Harry

**Antes de comenzar os debo un par de explicaciones. Creo que cuando subí los primeros capítulos me olvide de comentar algo importante y en lo que no reparé hasta que leí uno de vuestros rr. Esta historia empecé a escribirla antes de leer las Reliquias Mortales por lo tanto no encaja con el canon del último libro. Se supone que la guerra tuvo un desenlace diferente, es importante porque el trauma de Hermione está relacionado con lo que pasó entonces.**

**Aviso que este capítulo es ridículamente corto, en él cada palabra esta medida para decir lo justo sin rebelar demasiado. Para compensaros tengo listo el siguiente y lo subiré muy pronto. Prometido.**

**ooOOoo**

**CAPITULO 5: Ron y Hermione… y Harry**

Llegó a casa totalmente alterada, segura de que no podría soportarlo. Tendría que renunciar a su puesto ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con él todos los días? La próxima vez no podría contenerse, acabaría hechizándole. Él y sus incisivas preguntas, siempre dando en el clavo con la precisión de un cirujano al manejar un bisturí. ¿Por qué no hizo lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella? ¿Qué pasó para que Ron y ella no terminaran juntos?

Ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta montones de veces. Tal vez si se hubieran dado una oportunidad antes del final de la guerra todo habría sido diferente pero esperaron demasiado y después fue muy tarde para ellos.

Sin duda Harry tenía mucho que ver en que lo suyo no funcionase.

Desde que terminó la guerra Hermione nunca pudo mirar a Ron de la misma manera, no porque él le reprochara nada, aunque ella lo habría entendido si así fuera, si no porque estaban tan acostumbrados a estar los tres juntos que su falta se les hizo intolerable.

Tras la muerte de Harry descubrieron que después de tantos años conviviendo los tres juntos Ron y ella no sabían funcionar como dúo. Las frases incompletas que a veces quedaban en el aire, la butaca vacía ante la chimenea… ni siquiera las peleas volverían a ser las mismas sin su habitual mediador. Aunque Harry no se inmiscuyera siempre había sido testigo de ellas, consiguiendo muchas veces que su simple presencia les ayudara a contenerse.

Hicieran lo que hiciesen su ausencia estaba siempre entre ellos, dolorosamente presente, interponiéndose entre los dos como un invisible campo de fuerza, impidiéndoles pasar página y superar lo ocurrido. Simplemente no podían ser una pareja porque eran un trío, siempre lo serían. Un trío incompleto ahora que Harry no estaba. En compañía de Ron ella se sentía como un taburete al que le falta una pata y no puede sostenerse.

Inevitablemente se preguntaba que habría pasado si se hubieran hecho novios antes de la muerte de Harry. Si la intimidad a la que ya estarían acostumbrados les permitiría mirarse a los ojos y pensar solo en ellos mismos o si la relación habría sido lo bastante fuerte como para soportar el enorme hueco que la falta de su amigo dejaba entre los dos.

Tal vez aquel amor de juventud le habría ayudado a convivir con el sentimiento de culpa que arrastraba desde entonces, incluso a superarlo. Nunca lo sabría.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando. Ron y ella entendieron sin palabras, como siempre lo habían hecho, que mientras estuvieran juntos el recuerdo de Harry y de todo lo sucedido en esa guerra les perseguiría, y que debían seguir adelante. Se habían convertido en supervivientes y ahora esa era su obligación.

Se veían de vez en cuando, indudablemente se querían, siempre se querrían, con una especie de cariño que resultaría complejo de explicar y difícil de entender para quien no conociera su historia. Un lazo que sin ser amor de pareja o fraternal nunca podría ser igualado por una simple amistad, por fuerte que esta fuese.

Al margen de su frustrada relación con Ron la presión mediática tampoco fue de ayuda. Desaparecido El Elegido, aquel que había derrotado al temible mago oscuro, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ellos. Todo el mundo deseaba saber, conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles, de la guerra, de la batalla final, de la vida cotidiana de su salvador.

Ron parecía halagado, incluso satisfecho, siendo el centro de atención. Pronto comenzó a conceder entrevistas en las que hablaba de Harry. Por seguridad nunca mencionó los Horrocruxes ni se habló demasiado de la guerra o la última batalla, simplemente se limitaba a contar anécdotas del colegio y cosas por el estilo. Esa laguna la ayudó a proteger su secreto, la única persona aparte de ellos que lo supo fue Ginny y el mundo nunca llegó a enterarse de lo que realmente sucedió al final de aquella cruenta guerra.

La gente quería conocer a Harry Potter y Ron se encargó de que se le hiciera justicia a su memoria. Pero ella no pudo soportarlo. Todo el mundo pendiente de ella, toda aquella presión, las expectativas, el constante recuerdo de Harry… no podía vivir con aquello.

Cuando decidió marcharse Ron no dijo nada, también entonces se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras, simplemente la miró con tristeza y le deseó suerte antes de darle el abrazo más cálido y protector que recordaba haber recibido nunca. Al principio se escribían con regularidad, ahora solo en fechas señaladas como cumpleaños y navidad.

Solicitó un puesto en el exterior y huyó al primer destino que le concedieron en el Ministerio. El azar quiso que fuera Nueva York pero habría ido a cualquier lugar, Mozambique, Australia, Korea… lo que fuera por alejarse, por dejarlo todo atrás.

ooOOoo

**Los rr serán bienvenidos. Gracias a todas las que dejasteis alguno en el capítulo anterior: anabelle black, elhora, BeKa, maring, silviota, alastor82, Vlakat, luna-maga, margara, beautifly92, aridenere, Abril y Catuhh; y también a todas las que me tenéis en alertas o favoritos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Las cartas sobre la mesa

CAPITULO 6: Las cartas sobre la mesa

Cuando estuvo más serena bajó a la floristería de Silvia para hacerle compañía. Silvia era su vecina y prácticamente su única amiga, aunque para alguien que había vivido la amistad de forma tan intensa como Hermione cualquier relación que estableciera le parecía un pálido reflejo de la verdadera amistad que conociera con Harry y Ron. Salían de vez en cuando, iban juntas al cine y quedaban para tomar un café pero ni siquiera podía sincerarse completamente con ella porque era muggle y no conocía nada del mundo mágico. A veces se sentía como una hipócrita cultivando una amistad a la que nunca podría entregarse del todo aunque en el fondo Hermione sabía que era precisamente por eso por lo que la había elegido como amiga. Hacía años que, exceptuando a Pete, evitaba cualquier clase de relación que no fuera superficial con otro mago o bruja.

Silvia tenía un apartamento en la misma planta que Hermione y regentaba una floristería en los bajos del edificio, tenían la misma edad y desde que Hermione se mudara allí ambas congeniaran enseguida. A veces, cuando Silvia daba el día libre a la chica que la ayudaba en la floristería, Hermione bajaba a hacerle compañía y pasaba la tarde con ella.

Estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando vio a través del escaparate el reflejo del cabello platinado de Draco, que sin ninguna duda iba directamente hacía allí. Sin tiempo para explicaciones desapareció a toda velocidad, ocultándose en la trastienda justo antes de que él pudiera verla.

En una ciudad tan grande ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar precisamente a su calle? No podía ser una casualidad, seguro que Pete y Rose le dieran la dirección después de su precipitada marcha, pareja de traidores, se lo pagarían.

Dejó la puerta entreabierta y se apoyó con la espalda en la pared para poder escuchar la conversación. La puerta se abrió y oyó el sonido de sus pasos caminando hasta el mostrador.

- Buenas tardes, quiero un ramo de flores. Ese de ahí estará bien.

- Muy bien caballero, ¿desea escribir una tarjeta? – preguntó diligentemente Silvia.

- Si, - oyó contestar a Draco. Se produjo un breve silencio en el que Hermione supuso que estaba escribiendo la tarjeta. – Quiero que lo envíen a… - Hermione escuchó como le daba la dirección de Rose y Pete, las flores serían para agradecer la invitación. Eso le hizo recordar que ella les debía una disculpa por el modo en que se había marchado.

- Y también quiero otro, - escuchó de nuevo la voz de Malfoy - pero este tiene que ser espectacular, he metido mucho la pata.

Esa es tu especialidad, pensó Hermione irritada.

- ¿Qué clase de flores desea? – preguntó Silvia.

- No lo he pensado. Pero que sean rojas, - añadió tras un brevísimo silencio - creo que a ella le gustarán de ese color.

- ¿Rosas? – preguntó Silvia esta vez.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a negar él. – Podrían dar lugar a equívoco y lo último que deseo es que malinterprete mi gesto. – Hubo una nueva pausa, cuando volvió a hablar su voz ya no sonó apresurada, más bien al contrario, adquirió un tono claramente seductor. – Las rosas rojas son para situaciones especiales y ahora mismo yo no tengo a quien regalárselas.

_¿Está coqueteando con ella?,_ se preguntó Hermione asombrada, imaginándose una sonrisa boba en la cara de su amiga. En realidad no sabía porque se sorprendía ya que Silvia tenía bastante éxito con los hombres, no era una Mata Hari pero desprendía un aire tierno y algo infantil que atraía a algunos como moscas a la miel. Aunque después de conocer a Vivian Hermione jamás habría pensado que Silvia fuera del tipo de Draco. Estaba claro que se equivocara, cualquier mujer que no fuera fea y estuviera dispuesta a adorarle como a un ser superior encajaba en el tipo de Draco. Se produjo un momento de silencio antes de escuchar como Silvia carraspeaba para aclararse la voz.

- Tengo unos tulipanes preciosos, de un rojo muy intenso, creo que podrían servir – propuso cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

- Si, los tulipanes estarán bien – aceptó Draco.

Hermione escuchó como Silvia salía de detrás del mostrador para coger las flores y supuso que Draco estaría dedicándole una de sus miradas de rayos X. Eso la puso de mal humor, todo lo relacionado con Malfoy la ponía de mal humor. De momento no hubo más conversación, Silvia volvió tras el mostrador y empezó a preparar el ramo con manos expertas, con una rapidez increíble envolvió los tulipanes en papel verde y sus manos se movieron tanteando bajo el mostrador en busca de algo.

- ¡Oh!, se me ha terminado el lazo rojo, pero no pasa nada – dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy - tengo otro rollo en el almacén ¿podrías alcanzármelo, por favor? – preguntó alzando la voz en dirección a donde se escondía Hermione.

Ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra, lo único que deseaba era que Malfoy pagara las flores y saliera de allí cuanto antes, preferiblemente antes de que Silvia la descubriera y tuviera que enfrentarse a una situación embarazosa. Buscó el rollo de lazo rojo y se lo pasó estirando el brazo sin salir de su escondite.

- Este no, el más ancho – oyó decir a Silvia.

Maldiciendo interiormente Hermione buscó _"el lazo rojo más ancho"_ y volvió a estirar el brazo a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- Muchas gracias, – oyó decir a Silvia mientras cogía el lazo – Hermione.

_¡¡¡Mierda!!!_ Pensó cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Granger? – preguntó Malfoy a continuación mirando hacia la puerta.

Estas cosas no le pasarían si se llamara Mary, o Susan, o lo que sea, ¿por qué sus padres tuvieron que elegir este nombre tan peculiar?

Tomó aire y cruzó la puerta con un amago de sonrisa, preparándose para escuchar algún comentario incisivo por parte de Draco. Pero para su sorpresa no fue eso lo que sucedió, por una vez él no aprovechó la situación para burlarse.

- Son para ti, - dijo en tono amistoso tendiéndole las flores.

- Gracias, pero no las quiero.

- Sé que me comporté como un cretino pero estoy intentando disculparme – dijo ofreciéndoselas de nuevo.

- Yo voy a buscar… algo – farfulló Silvia entrando en la trastienda a toda velocidad y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Acepto tus disculpas pero no tienes que regalarme flores – respondió testaruda y sin hacer el mínimo gesto para cogerlas.

- Pero quiero dártelas, las compré para ti – dijo alzando un poco la voz. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de desplantes.

- No es necesario – afirmó Hermione tajantemente. - Si las aceptara podrías malinterpretarlo – añadió desafiante mientras Draco hacía un gesto de disgusto – y deseo que te quede claro que no quiero nada que venga de ti.

Draco posó las flores en el mostrador con gesto contrariado.

- Mira Granger, sé que tienes motivos para estar enfadada pero estamos condenados a entendernos, así que deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien.

- No – le cortó ella rápidamente – no lo estamos porque el lunes te entregaré mi dimisión.

Su reacción tomó a Draco por sorpresa ¿tanto le detestaba Granger que estaba dispuesta a renunciar?, aquella idea le provocó un acceso de ira.

- Ya me he disculpado ¿qué más quieres? – preguntó bruscamente.

- Nada – contestó Hermione con firmeza, reforzando su negación con un rápido y seco movimiento de cabeza.

- Si es por él prometo que no volveré a sacar el tema – murmuró entre dientes como si le costara un mundo decirlo.

- No es solo eso. No creo que pueda trabajar contigo.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué? – preguntó cada vez más molesto. - No hace tanto fuimos capaces de comportarnos de forma civilizada, podríamos hacerlo otra vez.

- No es lo mismo, solo fueron unas horas, pero esto sería diferente. No puedo hacerlo, contigo no.

- ¿Conmigo no? – Rugió Draco contrariado – He visto tu expediente, diez años en el Ministerio en los que has trabajado con montones de personas sin tener problemas con nadie ¿Sería mucho pedir que me trataras como a cualquier otro?

Hermione tardó un poco en responder, estaban acercándose a un tema peliagudo. Aunque Silvia hubiera cerrado la puerta si alzaban mucho la voz parte de la conversación llegaría a sus oídos.

- Ya lo hago, - respondió con voz pausada - te trato como lo haría con cualquier otro… – hizo una pausa y le miró fijamente antes de desviar su vista hacia el antebrazo de Draco y añadir – … de los que son como tú.

Draco entendió que se refería a su pasado como mortífago y sintió que la rabia le encogía el estómago. Sintió deseos de abofetearla por recordárselo pero sobre todo sintió deseos de golpearse a sí mismo por ceder a las presiones de Lucius y permitir que el Señor Oscuro le grabara la marca. ¿Cómo podría odiarla por echárselo en cara si él mismo vivía reprochándoselo?

Tratando de mantener la calma apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse daño mientras miraba a Hermione sin pestañear. Cuando habló lo hizo arrastrando las palabras de forma mucho más pronunciada de lo habitual.

- Era joven y estaba sometido a mucha presión. Cometí errores, no lo niego, pero ya he pagado por ellos y no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones, Granger. Si quieres más detalles puedes consultar el acta de mi juicio, en el que me declararon inocente – terminó recalcando las últimas palabras.

Al verle a punto de estallar Hermione suavizó un poco su actitud desafiante pero sus palabras sonaron tan convincentes como antes.

- No hará falta, el lunes enviaré una lechuza al Ministerio solicitando un traslado.

Su terquedad fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Draco.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Granger?, - explotó furioso - te gusta tu trabajo, te gusta tu ciudad, ¿y estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo solo por no verme a diario? No tiene sentido. Si tanto me odias podrías quedarte y restregarme en la cara que estás mucho más capacitada que yo para el puesto, podrías hacerme la vida imposible hasta que me largase, me has plantado cara muchas veces. La chica que conocí no se rendiría sin presentar batalla.

Hermione le miraba sin dar crédito, le habría gustado gritarle que se callara de una vez pero una parte de ella le escuchaba extasiada, deseando que siguiera hablando para saber hasta que punto él sería capaz de acercarse a la verdad. Draco hizo una pausa, tomo aire y la miró de modo diferente, casi como si se sintiera defraudado.

- Sería capaz de decir muchas cosas desagradables sobre ti pero nunca que fueras una cobarde. Vives escondiéndote y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ya lo hacías antes de que llegara. No sé a que temes enfrentarte y puedes huir si es lo que quieres pero no permitiré que me utilices como pretexto.

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente, respirando algo agitado, al igual que ella, que le observaba desde detrás del mostrador con expresión asustada. La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

- Piénsatelo Granger. Si dentro de unos días no has cambiado de idea enviaré tu solicitud al ministro.

Tiró un par de billetes que aterrizaron junto a las flores y salió dando un portazo, dejando los tulipanes abandonados sobre el mostrador.

ooOOoo

**Los rr serán bienvenidos. Gracias a todas las que dejasteis alguno en el capitulo anterior y también a todas las que me tendéis en alertas o favoritos. Sois lo más.**


	7. Chapter 7 El pacto

_Hola a todas. Este capítulo es ridículamente corto, y ni siquiera me gusta; así que mis disculpas por adelantado por presentaros esta birria. En mi defensa tengo que decir que el próximo está listo así que lo subiré muy pronto, y también que es más entretenido que este._

_Supongo que podría añadir este fragmento al capítulo siguiente pero prefiero publicarlo así, aunque me arriesgue a recibir algunos tomatazos. El motivo es que soy una persona maniática hasta el extremo. Esta historia lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y me he acostumbrado a pensar en el capítulo 9 como el 9, y en el 11 como el 11. Cambiarles los números a estas alturas me resultaría raro así que prefiero dejarlo como estaba._

_Bueno, no sé si me habréis entendido pero por lo menos ahora podéis confirmar lo que ya sospechabais: que mi cerebro funciona de una forma muy extraña. Al menos lo tengo asumido._

_A este paso la presentación será más larga que el propio capítulo. A las que dejaron rr sin estar registradas les contesto ahora mismo, el resto podéis pasar directamente a leer y así recibiré antes mis tomatazos._

_Abril: Esta discusión es solo una de tantas, personalmente creo que la del capítulo cuatro fue peor, lo menos en la floristería nadie desenvainó su varita. Pero como me encanta tenerles discutiendo prepárate para alguna más. Con lo de las flores tienes razón: era un bonito detalle. Lástima que Hermione no quiera nada que provenga de un exmortífago. Buscando el lado positivo, por verle alguno, supongo que Silvia puede volver a venderlas..._

_Kikio potter evans: Siento decepcionarte pero Hermione no tomará las flores y tampoco empezará a olvidar tan fácilmente. XD lleva diez años intentándolo sin resultado, no puede curarse del trauma así de sopetón. ¿Quieres que se acerque a Draco? Lo hará, te lo aseguro, pero tengo que pedirte un poco de paciencia, si se acerca demasiado igual descubre que le gusta y se nos acaba el fic en un suspiro._

_AlexiaCullenBlack: Que alegría que aquí si podamos hablar. Me encanta conocer a la gente que me lee y poder cambiar impresiones. No sé cuando podré actualizar en Potterfics pero estás de enhorabuena porque aunque debería dar prioridad a terminar mi otra historia mis musas son caprichosas y me pusieron a trabajar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Reencuentro. Aún no está listo pero cuando lo tenga deparará algunas sorpresas._

ooOOoo

**CAPÍTULO 7: El pacto**

Al lunes siguiente Hermione entró con paso firme en el despacho del embajador a primera hora de la mañana. Llevaba todo el fin de semana pensando en lo que Malfoy había dicho en la floristería y ya tenía una respuesta que darle.

Nada más entrar comprobó que lo primero que Draco hiciera nada más instalarse fue colgar una diana en una de las paredes y estaba lanzando dardos con cara de concentración. Hermione resopló, ahora entendía su insistencia en que se quedase, sin Pete allí alguien tendría que sacar el trabajo adelante y todo indicaba que él no tenía intención de ser ese alguien. No le sorprendía en absoluto que se dedicara a jugar cuando debería estar trabajando aunque si le extrañó que hubiese elegido un pasatiempo muggle. Dirigió una mirada a la diana, sintiendo curiosidad por comprobar si su puntería sería tan certera con los dardos como con las palabras. Parecía que sí. Recordando porque estaba allí Hermione se encaró con él.

- Aceptaré quedarme con una condición – propuso con tanta gravedad que sonó a ultimátum.

- Buenos días a ti también, Granger – saludó Draco con voz alegre dejando de jugar a los dardos. Si venía a negociar significaba que se quedaría.

A Hermione le extrañó verle tan jovial, o Malfoy ya no estaba enfadado por su última discusión o lo disimulaba perfectamente.

- Por cierto, si te quedas tendremos que mejorar tus modales – dijo Draco meneando la cabeza en signo de reprobación. - ¿Diez años de carrera diplomática y todavía entras en los despachos sin saludar?

Hermione le miró malhumorada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Draco advirtió el peligro.

- También tendré que trabajar para mejorar tu sentido del humor – dijo resignado. - Tú dirás, - añadió en tono conciliador, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una mirada canalla – pero sea cual sea tu condición te advierto que mi escultural y atlético cuerpo no entra en el trato.

- Muy gracioso, Malfoy. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Captando la amenaza Malfoy guardó silencio, alzó las cejas y la invitó a hablar con un gesto de su mano. Hermione le miró fijamente y se puso muy tiesa antes de recitar su frase de un tirón.

- Tendremos que empezar desde cero. No hablaremos de Hogwarts, ni de nada de lo que sucedió en esos años. Ni de nadie. Será como si acabáramos de conocernos.

Se quedó muda esperando su reacción.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Draco con seriedad, encantado de no tener que oír constantemente que había luchado en el bando equivocado durante la guerra.

ooOOoo

A las pocas semanas Hermione estaba instalada de nuevo en su habitual rutina. Más o menos. Al final Draco no estaba vagueando tanto como ella esperaba aunque por culpa de su falta de experiencia se veía obligado a apoyarse mucho en ella. Aprendía rápido pero discutían con bastante frecuencia, al margen de eso los dos respetaban el pacto y eso hacía que la convivencia fuera aceptable. Al menos de momento.

Pero para Hermione las cosas no acababan de marchar como antes, que Malfoy respetara su trato era de mucha ayuda para evitar escenas desagradables pero interiormente ella no podía engañarse. Su proximidad la transportaba a una etapa de recuerdos antiguos e inevitablemente esos recuerdos estaban relacionados con Ron y Harry.

Al principio se le hizo muy difícil, le resultaba muy doloroso porque implicaba desenterrar sentimientos que llevaban ocultos demasiado tiempo pero después fue descubriendo que no siempre eran malos recuerdos, de la época de la guerra. Muchas veces eran recuerdos agradables de sus primeros años en Hogwarts. En cierta medida empezó a reconciliarse con una parte de su pasado y un día se sorprendió a sí misma buscando antiguas fotos que fueron saliendo poco a poco de su largo destierro en los cajones para volver a ocupar un sitio en su salita, junto a las largas hileras de libros que cubrían los estantes.

ooOOoo

Por su parte Draco no recordaba la última vez que se sintiera tan satisfecho. Le gustaba su trabajo, por fin tenía algo productivo en lo que mantenerse ocupado y la sensación de sentirse útil le resultaba reconfortante, aunque la eficiencia de Granger le recordara constantemente que ella lo hacía todo mejor.

No es que entorpeciera o boicoteara su trabajo, al contrario, le resultaba de mucha ayuda y resolvía cualquier duda o problema con habilidad y diligencia, pero cuando estaba con ella se sentía como si le pusiera constantemente a prueba, como si todavía estuviera en el colegio y fuera constantemente observado por el más exigente de los profesores.

Su espíritu competitivo le incentivó para aprender a desenvolverse más rápido, quería tomar las riendas de la embajada cuanto antes, al fin y al cabo el embajador era él. De momento la necesitaba pero en cuanto estuviera un poco más rodado podría enseñarle a la sabelotodo quien era el jefe.

Mientras tanto se divertía sacándola de quicio, era tan previsible… sabía exactamente lo que decir para molestarla lo suficiente sin llegar a tensar demasiado la situación, aprendía de sus errores y respetaba el trato escrupulosamente aunque le parecía un poco ridículo. Puede que no hablaran del pasado pero no era cierto que empezaran desde cero, los dos llevaban con ellos un bagaje del que no resultaba tan fácil desprenderse, lo dijeran abiertamente o no él siempre sería para ella un exmortífago, un antiguo enemigo, y ella para él una insufrible leona que se dejaba la piel en ser la mejor para poder restregárselo a los demás. Aguantarla era peor que sufrir un dolor de muelas. Todavía la recordaba en el colegio, levantando la mano antes de que los profesores terminaran de formular las preguntas, en ese aspecto no había cambiado nada. De todas formas por muy ridículas que le parecieran sus condiciones a él también le resultaban ventajosas y eran un precio muy bajo a cambio de que se quedase.

Era consciente de que su comportamiento resultaba inmaduro e infantil pero saboreaba su pequeña y dulce venganza por todas las humillaciones que ella le perpetrara en el pasado y también servía para bajarle esos aires de superioridad que a veces se gastaba. Además le mantenía entretenido y en ese momento era a lo único que aspiraba.

Durante un tiempo se sintiera terriblemente solo.

Esa fuera una de las razones por las que dedicara tanto esfuerzo en buscar a su hermana. Para ella y para su madre fue una revelación que él las encontrara. Ayudó a Claire a comprender quien era, a no sentirse desplazada o diferente y a integrarse en el mundo mágico, y a su madre a reconciliarse en cierta medida con aquella hija a la no comprendía y a la que ni siquiera podía explicarle quien era su padre. Al conocer la verdad sintió mucha rabia contra el padre de su hija y contra todo lo que estuviera directa o indirectamente relacionado con la magia, pero a la vez se liberó del sentimiento de culpa y de la desconfianza que desde entonces todos los hombres le inspiraban y tiempo después incluso fue capaz de rehacer su vida con otro muggle.

Para Draco conocer a Claire fue lo mejor que le sucediera nunca. Ella llegó a su vida cuando no tenía a nadie, cuando todos le dieran la espalda después de su encierro en Azkaban. La admiración con la que miraba asombrada a su hermano mayor le ayudó a recuperar su orgullo y le sacó de su letargo, sirviendo de incentivo para recuperar el buen nombre de los Malfoy. Nadie volvería a murmurar a sus espaldas.

Pero cuando lo consiguió tampoco eso le dejó satisfecho.

Sin familia, sin amigos, cuando era más joven se divertía pasando constantemente de los brazos de una amante a la siguiente, no podía resistirse al encanto de una mujer atractiva, pero después de unos años había perdido el interés en su particular colección. Empezó a buscar una compañera, ya no se conformaba con el atractivo, procuraba la compañía de mujeres inteligentes y sofisticadas pero por alguna razón no acababa de conectar con ninguna. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba y el hecho de ninguna de sus relaciones cuajara le resultaba frustrante. Harto de fracasos dejó de buscar y volvió a las mujeres tipo Vivian aunque nunca duraban demasiado. Ahora ni siquiera intentaba engañarse creyendo que alguna de ellas pudiera llenar su vacío porque ya había aceptado que siempre estaría solo. Para alguien que había crecido creyendo que el sentimentalismo era una forma de debilidad no resultaba tan duro como para los demás, no se podía echar de menos lo que no había tenido nunca pero a pesar de todo algo en su interior se revolvía contra esta idea y seguía empujándole a internarse en una espiral de continuas relaciones que al poco tiempo le dejaban hastiado y aburrido.

ooOOoo

**Los rr serán bienvenidos aunque incluyan tomatazos o lleguen vía vociferador... **

**Mi agradecimiento a todos mis lectores, en especial a "mis chicas" por sus rr: Zashi, elhora, Rebeca Gª Rodríguez, jos Black, kikio potter evans, AlexiaCullenBlack, Zelawyn, luna-maga, margara, beautifly92, Psychofee, aridenere, Abril, evibaldwin, alastor82 y Catuhh. Creo que no se me olvida nadie, y si es así mis disculpas y, por favor, que la susodicha se considere también saludada.**

**Ya sabéis, el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho. Prometido.**


	8. Chapter 8 Espítiru navideño

_Hola a todas, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi intención era hacerlo el viernes pero la vida muggle se interpuso en mi camino :(_

_Ante todo gracias por vuestros rr, que no contenían ni un solo tomatazo aunque probablemente me los merecía. Sois un cielo. En este capítulo se presenta un personaje nuevo por el que siento mucho cariño. Como sabéis Hermione vive amargada así que pensé que necesitaría a alguien que le alegrara un poco la vida, y así nació Warren._

_Y como la página no permite hacerlo de otra forma ahí va mi respuesta para Abril: Me dejaste de piedra con tu pregunta sobre Claire __¿sabes que eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta? Hasta ahora tenía la sensación de que nadie reparaba en ella y es una pena porque Claire jugará un papel muy importante en la historia. Si eres intuituiva, y sospecho que sí, encontrarás la respuesta a tu pregunta en este capítulo. Sobre Hermione claro que conoceremos más sobre su pasado, pero no todavía, de momento he decidido darle un respiro. En este capítulo nada de drama._

_ooOOoo_

**CAPÍTULO 8: Espíritu navideño**

Una mañana de mediados de Diciembre Hermione entró en la oficina de Draco cargada de pergaminos.

- Se acerca la Navidad – dijo, y se quedó callada como si acabara de descubrir la pólvora.

Draco, sentado ante su escritorio, levantó la cabeza y la miró perplejo.

- ¿Y?

- El personal comienza a impacientarse – explicó ella como si fuera algo evidente.

- Sinceramente, Granger, no te sigo.

Por un momento Hermione creyó que le tomaba el pelo ¿acaso la palabra Navidad no tenía ningún significado para él?

- La mayoría son de fuera y quieren saber si podrán ir a sus casas a pasar las fiestas – respondió armándose de paciencia y empleando el mismo tono que usaría para explicarle algo a un niño de dos años. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

- Ya. – Ella seguía allí parada, como si esperara una respuesta inmediata. Draco reflexionó un instante. - Pues que vayan, – acabó diciendo antes de volver a su tarea - arréglalo tú, ahora estoy ocupado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Claro, pero no podemos dejar esto completamente desatendido. Alguien tendrá que quedarse.

- Yo me quedaré, - se ofreció él para sorpresa de la castaña.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si – respondió sin dudar - ¿Tú también te irás? – preguntó él recostándose un poco en el sillón giratorio mientras acariciaba la pluma con la escribía.

- Me gustaría pasar la Navidad con mis padres aunque estaré de vuelta para fin de año, si quieres puedo sustituirte entonces – se ofreció rápidamente, todavía confusa por la buena voluntad que mostraba Malfoy.

- No es necesario, puedes quedarte hasta que terminen las fiestas si te apetece, yo no pienso moverme de aquí en todo ese tiempo.

Hermione era incapaz de relajarse en su presencia, siempre estaba a la defensiva, con los nervios crispados esperando el siguiente comentario sarcástico pero por un momento su mirada se ablandó. Nunca se había parado a pensar en su situación. Sabía que su padre muriera en Azkaban poco antes del final de la guerra y también se enterara por algún titular en la prensa de la muerte de Narcisa poco después, aunque no conseguía recordar cual fuera la causa. Casi todos sus amigos del colegio, si se les podía llamar así, estaban muertos o en la cárcel y de todas formas Hermione dudaba que a Malfoy le interesara mantener el contacto con alguno de ellos.

Tal vez en el fondo tuvieran algo en común, aunque de modo diferente los dos evitaban las relaciones demasiado personales. Intuyó que Draco se ofrecía porque no tenía a nadie con quien pasar las fiestas y aunque fuese una sensación momentánea por primera vez en su vida experimentó por él un sentimiento que no fuese negativo, no sabría definirlo aunque era algo que se parecía a la compasión. Le miró y repentinamente sintió un impulso que no pudo reprimir.

- Silvia organiza una fiesta de año nuevo en su apartamento, si quieres puedes venir – propuso sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba haciendo, ¿de verdad estaba invitando a Malfoy a una fiesta con sus amigos? Definitivamente aquello era fruto del espíritu navideño, no había otra explicación. – No como pareja – se apresuró a matizar antes de que él tuviera tiempo a abrir la boca para dejar salir uno de sus venenosos comentarios.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Siempre y cuando te mantengas lejos de mí – contestó con crudeza. - Habrá mucha gente, Malfoy. Que estemos en la misma fiesta no significa que tenga que sufrir tu compañía, con el trabajo me basta.

Draco se lo pensó un momento antes de dar una respuesta. En realidad solo estaba disimulando porque no quería parecer ansioso aceptando enseguida pero lo cierto era que no tenía ningún plan para ese día. Aquel sería el último año de Claire en Hogwarts y no quería privarla de la diversión de pasar las vacaciones disfrutando con sus amigos en el castillo. Pasaría la Navidad solo y si no encontraba pronto una nueva novia con la que montarse una fiestecita privada pasaría el fin de año solo también. Además sería interesante conocer con que clase de gente se relacionaba Granger.

- Dame la dirección, – pidió con desgana – tal vez me pase.

Al oírle hablando como si le hiciera un favor Hermione empezó a lamentar haberle invitado. A estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido a reprimir los impulsos generosos y altruistas cuando tenían por objeto a alguien tan desconsiderado como Draco Malfoy.

- Estoy pensando que probablemente te resultará muy aburrido, todos mis amigos son muggles – añadió convencida de que ese argumento sería suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea – y además no será una auténtica fiesta, simplemente es una reunión informal.

- Ni los sueñes, Granger – le espetó para disgusto de Hermione – ya no puedes echarte atrás y te agradezco la preocupación pero aunque no lo creas soy capaz de sobrevivir sin media docena de elfos domésticos desviviéndose por cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos.

Ella lo dudaba sinceramente pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Suspiró, vencida.

- Solo espero que te comportes, - dijo con resignación - son mis amigos y no quiero tener que desmemorizarlos a todos después de la fiesta.

ooOOoo

La noche del 31 de Diciembre Hermione fue la primera en llegar a casa de Silvia para ayudarle a prepararlo todo. Era una pena que no pudiera usar magia porque acabarían muchísimo antes y aunque tampoco le importó hacerlo al modo muggle para cuando terminaron era tan tarde que tuvo que correr a su apartamento para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Pronto comenzaría a llegar la gente.

Cuando volvió la mayor parte de los invitados ya habían llegado y la fiesta estaba bastante animada. Se sirvió una copa y se acercó a saludar a Steve, el hermano de Silvia, y su novia Alice. A lo lejos vio a Malfoy, completamente integrado a pesar de no conocer a nadie, estaba hablando con Silvia y con una chica que se había mudado hacía poco al edificio y con la que Hermione solía cruzarse en el ascensor. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a ignorarle el resto de la noche.

A los dos segundos de entablar una conversación advirtió que las cosas no marchaban bien entre Steve y Alice. Tampoco había que ser muy intuitivo para captar las miradas heladas y los comentarios cortantes que se dedicaban mutuamente pero por fortuna fue salvada por el timbre, que sonó en ese preciso instante, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta agradeciendo la oportunidad de tener una excusa para dejarles.

En el umbral estaba un atractivo chico de pelo negro bastante largo peinado de punta y unas gafas de pasta de un llamativo color naranja que se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo tan efusivo que por alguna razón le hizo recordar los que tiempo atrás recibía de Hagrid.

- ¡Herms! ¿pero dónde te metes? – la regañó cariñosamente – hace semanas que no te veo.

- Lo sé, tienes que perdonarme, - dijo apartándose para dejarle entrar - ni siquiera pude asistir al estreno de tu última obra, pero te prometo que el fin de semana que viene iré sin falta. No me la perdería por nada. Estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo – contestó a modo de disculpa – y lo seguiré estando hasta que mi nuevo jefe se ponga al día, aunque probablemente después también – se quejó disgustada. – El muy capullo buscará cualquier excusa para fastidiarme.

- Silvia me lo contó, debe ser horrible – respondió comprensivamente – pero pensemos en cosas alegres, estamos aquí para divertirnos y parece que hay ambiente – dijo echando un vistazo alrededor. - ¡¡¡AHHH!!! – gritó sin previo aviso haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Warren? – preguntó alarmada llevándose una mano a su maltratado oído izquierdo. – Deberías cuidar mejor tu voz – le reprendió con una sonrisa al ver que estaba perfectamente – estás representando un musical ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Quién es ese Adonis y de dónde ha salido? – preguntó ignorando la advertencia de Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y con la otra señalaba de modo teatral al medio de la gente.

Hermione miró en la dirección que indicaba e hizo una mueca antes de responder.

- Es Draco Malfoy, mi nuevo jefe. Jamás comprenderé como logras ser tan buen actor sobre los escenarios con esa tendencia a sobreactuar en la vida real.

Pero Warren no parecía oírla.

- Draco – susurró a media voz, arrastrando las letras. - Incluso su nombre es sexy – dijo devorándole con los ojos. – Prueba a repetirlo. _Draco. Draco._ Creo que tiene efecto afrodisíaco.

- Todo resulta afrodíasico si se tiene la líbido tan descontrolada como la tuya. En eso os parecéis él y tú – añadió tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Ajeno al comentario de Hermione Warren siguió observando a Malfoy.

- No me extraña que pases tantas horas en la oficina, querida. Yo también me volvería adicto al trabajo. Tienes que presentármelo. Y, para que lo sepas, en la vida real no sobreactúo, simplemente doy salida a mis emociones, soy expresivo eso es todo.

- Lo que tú digas pero no te lo presentaré – dijo con rotundidad.

- Claro que sí – insistió él.

- No, - reiteró Hermione – y no me convencerás de lo contrario porque tengo muy buenas razones para no hacerlo. Una de ellas es que así no tendré que dirigirle la palabra pero hay otras, como por ejemplo, que te aprecio demasiado para desearte cualquier clase de contacto con él.

- Pues se me ocurren muchas clases de contacto a las yo que accedería de muy buen grado.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Warren, y deberías quitar esa expresión de vicioso de tu cara o asustarás a la gente.

- Lo que ocurre es que no quieres compartirlo, bruja egoísta, y pretendes quedártelo para ti sola – la reprendió en broma.

- Puede que sea una bruja – admitió Hermione – y que lleve una varita mágica escondida bajo la ropa pero te aseguro que respecto a él soy muy generosa. No me importa en absoluto compartirlo, de hecho espero que muy pronto se canse de jugar a tener un trabajo normal y se largue tan inesperadamente como vino. Ese es mi deseo de año nuevo – dijo alzando su copa de champagne mientras miraba a Draco sin pestañear, que seguía mezclado entre la gente totalmente ajeno a lo que hablaban sobre él – que salga de mi vida y no vuelva a cruzarse en ella nunca más.

Hermione vació su copa de un trago.

- Si tanto te desagrada ¿se puede saber por qué le has invitado?

Hermione le miró atónita, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- Por lástima, por supuesto, - respondió muy digna mientras se servía una nueva copa -¿Qué otro motivo podría tener? Es navidad, un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me resisto a creer que le detestes tanto como dices, además por desagradable que sea al menos tienes que reconocer que alegra la vista. No me negarás que es muy guapo.

- Si le vieras con mis ojos no dirías lo mismo – replicó con expresión de asco.

- Si no eres capaz de apreciar su hermosura es que estás ciega. O que realmente le odias de verdad ¿y qué me dices de ese pelo? Dan ganas de tocarlo, debe ser tan suave.

- Antes de que llegues demasiado lejos me siento en la obligación de advertirte que no eres su tipo.

- ¿No es gay? – preguntó con horror - ¡Qué lástima! – añadió con expresión de disgusto aunque sonrió a Hermione al instante siguiente – en fin, algún defecto debía tener. De todas formas el mundo en general, y yo en particular – matizó – tenemos derecho a disfrutar con semejante visión.

- ¿No podemos cambiar de tema? – preguntó Hermione con cara de aburrimiento.

- Vamos a bailar – dijo de pronto cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella. Por un momento Hermione creyó que realmente la escuchara y atendía a su petición pero su alegría duro muy poco. – Así podré verle desde más cerca. – Añadió Warren descubriendo sus verdaderas intenciones e ignorando por completo la pregunta de Hermione.

- ¡Warren!- Protestó Hermione, pero él ya la arrastraba sin la menor contemplación

hacia donde Malfoy bailaba con una asiática rectilínea tan flaca como el palo de una escoba.

Sin muchas alternativas Hermione se colocó de espaldas a Malfoy por dos motivos, el primero era que así no tendría que relacionarse con él y el segundo que Warren podría apreciar mejor la vista. Al poco rato los dos se olvidaran de Malfoy y Warren empezó a desatarse, bailando sin el menor sentido del ridículo y provocando las carcajadas de la castaña.

Al rato le dejó solo y se escabulló de nuevo hasta la mesa de las bebidas en busca de algo con lo que refrescarse pero lo que se encontró allí fue a Steve que observaba cabizbajo como los demás se divertían.

- Hola Steve.

- Hola Hermione – saludó con voz mustia.

Hermione comenzó a sospechar que sus problemas con Alice eran realmente gordos y no una simple riña sin importancia.

- ¿Conoces a esa asiática que está bailando cerca de Warren? – preguntó tratando de hablar de cualquier cosa que no le deprimiera aún más. La asiática miraba a Warren de reojo con expresión de disgusto.

- ¿La delgada que está con el rubio guapito?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso el mundo conspiraba a sus espaldas para recordarle que Malfoy era rubio, guapo e irresistible?

- La misma – contestó con desgana.

- Yo la invité – le contó Steve – Trabaja conmigo, la sucursal de Hong Kong la envió para recibir un curso de formación hace unas tres semanas. Para llevar tan poco tiempo aquí creo que se adapta bastante bien.

- Sí, eso parece – contestó Hermione empezando a pensar que debería cambiar de tema.

Mientras conversaban Alice cruzó por detrás de la mesa con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba su abrigo puesto y salió dando un portazo sin molestarse en despedirse.

- Acaba de dejarme – explicó Steve mirando fijamente el fondo de su vaso casi vacío. – Creo que esta vez es definitivo.

- Lo siento – murmuró Hermione.

Steve apuró de un trago el wiskey que aun quedaba en el vaso.

- ¡Qué demonios! - exclamó levantándose y tendiendo la mano a Hermione - mañana tendré tiempo de sobra para lamentarme de modo patético, ahora bailemos, es la última noche del año.

Hermione se levantó y se unieron a Warren y Silvia, que parecían enfrascados en una competición encarnizada por idear el paso de baile más surrealista. A las doce menos cinco Silvia conectó la televisión para ver como la gran bola situada en Times Square bajaba lentamente para dar paso al año nuevo. En ese momento todos rompieron en aplausos y la gente a su alrededor comenzó a felicitarse con besos y abrazos. Hermione felicitó a sus amigos y dejándose llevar por la euforia reinante se le ocurrió que podría incluso felicitar a Malfoy cuando Warren volviera a dejarla en el suelo. Pero justo entonces Warren se giró y Hermione tuvo una panorámica aérea de cómo la lengua de Malfoy buceaba en busca del tesoro dentro de la boca de la asiática escuálida.

ooOOoo

_Espero que os haya gustado, se admiten rr con opiniones varias. De momento nos vemos en el próximo, que es, por cierto, uno de mis favoritos._


	9. Chapter 9 La leona

_Hola a todas, siento mucho la tardanza pero últimamente ando liada con otras cosas. Espero que el capítulo os guste y os haga considerar que la espera merece la pena, porque aviso desde ya que normalmente suelo tardar mucho en actualizar mis historias._

_Parece que Claire os ha llamado la atención a muchas, es cierto que irá a NY (ya me estoy spoileando a mí misma otra vez) y que además cumplirá un papel importante en la historia, sin embargo su aparición será muy breve y además para eso faltan siglos. Solo están en enero y curso no termina hasta finales de junio. La vida de estos dará muchas vueltas mientras tanto, así que no os preocupéis mucho por Claire de momento. _

_Cuando escribí el capítulo no lo sabía pero el vestido verde que propone Silvia lo imaginaba del color exacto y un corte asombrosamente parecido al que Keira Knightley luce en "Expiación" y que por cierto fue elegido en una encuesta como el mejor atuendo de la historia del cine. Tal vez el título sea un poco excesivo y la encuesta se vio afectada por el hecho de que Expiación estaba en cartelera en ese momento pero el vestido es sin duda precioso, claro que Hermione lo habría rellenado infinitamente mejor. El vestido gris que finalmente se pone solo existe en mi cabeza, es recto y menos escotado por delante pero podéis imaginarlo como más os guste._

_Si queréis ver el verde solo téneis que teclear Expiación en you tube, el vestido se ve en el trailer de la película o en la escena de la biblioteca, aunque lo mejor es que veáis la película enterita porque no tiene desperdicio. Una gran novela de Ian McEwan y una preciosa película, os recomiendo las dos. Además es imposible ver la película sin enamorarse de Robbie, gracias a Merlín y Jandros existe James McAvoy para interpretarlo tan estupendamente. Ya sabéis, tenéis que verla, pero no ahora. Antes a leer y, si es posible, dejar un rr. Please._

**ooOOoo**

**CAPÍTULO 9: La leona**

Hermione se paseaba de modo frenético por su habitación. En una esquina de la cama había por lo menos media docena de vestidos de noche, en la otra estaba tumbada Silvia acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Crookshanks, que confortablemente acomodado sobre un cojín se dejaba mimar muy satisfecho.

- Vamos Silvia, tienes que ayudarme, necesito una cita urgentemente para mañana. No puedo presentarme en la fiesta sin pareja.

- No lo entiendo, otras veces has ido sin pareja, ¿por qué esta vez es diferente?

- Mi insufrible jefe irá acompañado por alguna belleza espectacular, una de esas pobres ingenuas que se dejan engañar por sus malas artes – bufó Hermione con evidente mal humor mientras Silvia la miraba con enorme curiosidad. – Le encanta molestarme, no le daré la satisfacción de presentarme sin acompañante.

- Es una pena que Steve se echara atrás en el último momento – dijo Silvia pensativa mientras rascaba a Crookshanks detrás de una oreja.

- Dímelo a mí – se lamentó la castaña. - Quise gritarle pero estaba tan feliz por volver con Alice que no pude.

Los sentimientos de Hermione respecto a Steve eran encontrados. Se alegraba por él, y se alegraba sobre todo de no tener que lanzarle un pequeño encantamiento desmemorizador cuando terminase la fiesta, aunque eso no impedía que lamentara que la dejara plantada. Porque lo lamentaba, y mucho además. Nunca usara antes el Obliviate con ninguno de sus amigos pero este caso era una emergencia y precisamente cuando se decidía a vencer sus escrúpulos Steve se reconciliaba con Alice y cancelaba su cita. Estaba perdida, necesitaba un acompañante urgentemente o tendría que soportar las burlas de Malfoy durante una semana.

- ¿Qué te parece el hijo del portero?, es un chico muy guapo y agradable. Acabo de verle abajo hace un rato, si te das prisa tal vez aún esté allí.

- ¿Bromeas? Es muy joven – objetó Hermione.

- No es tan joven, he estado hablando con él y termina la universidad este año. Debe tener por lo menos 22 o 23 años.

- Genial, - resopló contrariada - 22 años, un chico que ni siquiera ha terminado los estudios… sin duda a Malfoy le divertiría mucho verme con él.

- No seas gruñona, está de moda salir con chicos más jóvenes – repuso Silvia con una maliciosa sonrisa – y si el rubio imponente hace algún comentario desagradable miéntele. Mírale a los ojos y dile que solo tiene veinte años y que los eliges jovencitos porque están en mejor forma sexual que los que rozan la treintena.

Hermione la miró escandalizada y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es maquiavélico pero seguro que conseguías borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Si yo no fuese quien soy insistiría en realizar una demostración práctica para convencerme de lo contrario – respondió Hermione rebuscando en el armario.

- Insistirá igualmente, - replicó Silvia con voz juguetona - ¿no te das cuenta que solo te molesta para llamar tu atención?

- Te equivocas, me molesta porque me aborrece tanto o más que yo a él.

Pero Silvia no parecía dispuesta a dejarse convencer.

- Recuerdo cierto ramo de tulipanes…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y la miró con expresión triunfante.

- Entonces también recordarás que dejó muy claro que no quería dar lugar a equívocos.

- De todas formas creo que tarde o temprano insistirá en realizar esa demostración práctica, - insistió Silvia - y cuando ocurra deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, una alegría no le viene mal a nadie.

- La compañía de Malfoy solo me supondría una alegría si sufriera un repentino y agudo ataque de masoquismo. Además para él soy una especie de apestada, te aseguro que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, y se lo agradezco, - añadió tajantemente - así me ahorra el trabajo de tener que rechazarle.

- Pues yo le encuentro interesante y hasta ahora no me has dado ningún argumento razonable para rechazarle.

- No tendré que hacerlo porque jamás ocurrirá nada entre nosotros, no hay dos personas en el mundo más diferentes, – afirmó con vehemencia – además los dos somos perfectamente conscientes de nuestra mutua aversión. ¿Te gusta este vestido? – preguntó intentando dar un viraje a la conversación.

- Mejor aquel – dijo Silvia señalando un precioso vestido de satén color verde esmeralda - es sencillo y elegante. Y más escotado – añadió con una sonrisa.

- Ni hablar, - respondió malhumorada - no le daré el gusto de vestirme de verde.

Al escucharse a sí misma hacer ese comentario le pareció un poco absurdo dar tanta importancia a los colores, como si todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts o como si estos conservaran algún significado. Aunque algún significado debían tener porque a pesar de que el vestido le gustaba ella nunca se lo hubiera comprado. David se lo regalara hace tiempo, lo estrenara la noche que él le presentó a sus padres, en una época que curiosamente le parecía mucho más lejana que sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts. De cualquier manera no iría de verde, al menos no cuando Malfoy pudiera verla.

- Es su color favorito – explicó rápidamente al ver en los ojos de Silvia que no entendía nada de lo que decía. - Ese egocéntrico sería capaz de pensar que me lo pongo para llamar su atención.

- Pues si que le conoces bien, - replicó alzando una ceja - y además te preocupas mucho por lo que él piense, cualquiera diría que te importa – la provocó Silvia.

- ¡Qué me va a importar lo que piense ese idiota! – se ofendió Hermione.

- Pues yo lo encuentro sensual y sofisticado, y además es muy guapo – añadió con un suspiro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, estaba harta de oír como todo el mundo repetía esa frase una y otra vez.

– Si, es muy guapo – concedió de mala gana – y esa es su única cualidad, le conozco desde el colegio y te aseguro que es un cretino.

- ¿Desde el colegio?, la gente cambia, Hermione. Todos cometimos estupideces en el colegio.

Hermione evitó entrar en detalles pero dudaba que el término "estupidez" fuese lo bastante contundente para referirse al intento de asesinato del director y a un plan cuyo objetivo era introducir en el colegio una horda de asesinos acompañados por el hombre lobo más sanguinario y feroz de todos los tiempos.

- Ese es el problema, Silvia. Malfoy no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan arrogante, vanidoso y engreído como era entonces, además de moralmente ruin y despreciable, y ahora, por favor, centrémonos en mi problema y dejemos de hablar de él. No sé como lo consigue pero me exaspera incluso cuando no está presente. – Dijo zanjando la cuestión.

ooOOoo

A la noche siguiente Hermione llegó sola a fiesta que se celebraba en la embajada. Al final se decidió por un vestido largo y gris, muy sencillo, en el que lo único que destacaba era un gran escote en la espalda. Para lucirlo mejor se puso unos pequeños pendientes de brillantes, se recogió el pelo con un prendedor negro y eligió sus escasos complementos en el mismo color, una cartera, una pulsera ancha y unos zapatos de tacón.

Fuera llovía a mares, menos mal que llevaba el pelo recogido porque aquella humedad se lo encresparía todavía más.

Llegó temprano aunque Draco, como anfitrión, ya estaba allí recibiendo a los invitados, acompañado por una guapísima rubia de ojos verdes. Intercambiaron un breve saludo y luego se perdió entre la gente.

Después de cierto tiempo casi todos los empleados de las distintas embajadas se conocían y apenas había caras nuevas, excepto entre los jefes, que sí solían cambiar con frecuencia. A la hora de cenar le tocó sentarse junto al recién nombrado embajador turco, un cuarentón orondo y muy dicharachero que resultó ser un gran aficionado a los chistes malos y a todas las clases de bebidas alcohólicas.

A medida que avanzaba la noche y que las botellas vacías empezaban a acumularse sobre la mesa Hermione descubrió en él una nueva habilidad, la de hacer comentarios machistas, soeces y de mal gusto.

Por suerte a su otro lado estaba un viejo conocido suyo, un portugués mayor; alto y enjuto, tímido y educado, en cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Dumbledore aunque no llevaba barba y no era tan simpático. Al lado de él se sentaba la embajadora de Grecia, una encantadora bruja de mediana edad y que era la más veterana de la reunión ya que ocupaba el cargo desde bastante antes de que Hermione llegara a Nueva York. En seguida entabló una conversación con ellos e intentó ignorar al turco en la medida de lo posible aunque no dejó de apreciar que era capaz de vaciar una botella vino de elfos a una velocidad digna de record.

Estaban sirviendo los postres cuando notó en la rodilla el tacto desagradable y húmedo de una mano regordeta. Aquel comportamiento le resultó tan grosero e inapropiado, por muy borracho que estuviera, que jamás lo hubiera esperado en una reunión como aquella. Sorprendida dio un bote en silla que llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros de mesa y provocó que la miraran sin comprender.

- ¿Te ocurre algo preciosa? – preguntó el turco con voz de trapo intentando disimular.

- No. Estoy bien, gracias – respondió rápidamente aunque le fulminó con la mirada y en cuanto los demás dejaron de mirarla corrió la silla varios centímetros acercándose al portugués.

Cuando se retiraron las mesas mágicamente para dar comienzo al baile Hermione suspiró aliviada, no tendría que seguir soportando al turco y dentro de un rato podría retirarse discretamente. Saludó a algunos conocidos, bailó con el marido de la griega e informó a todo el mudo de que lo bien que Pete y Rose estaban en Florida. Hubo un momento en el que se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de conjurar un letrero luminoso sobre su cabeza si alguien más volvía a preguntarle por ellos.

Al terminar un baile se dirigía tranquilamente hacia donde estaban los camareros para pedir algo de beber cuando sintió una extraña fuerza que tiraba de ella desde atrás y la hacía girar vertiginosamente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear y se encontró entre los brazos del turco, que la arrastraba torpemente por toda la pista sin el menor sentido del ritmo, moviéndose como si fuera víctima del embrujo de las piernas de gelatina. Hermione notó como todo el mundo los observaba pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando conservar el equilibrio como para prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Observó horrorizada como por momentos los músculos del cuello del embajador no podían sostener el peso de su cabeza, que se balanceaba adelante y atrás amenazando peligrosamente con caerse en cualquier momento sobre el escote de su vestido, que por suerte era bastante subido.

Por fortuna la música no tardó mucho en dejar de sonar y pensó que la tortura por fin había terminado pero por alguna razón el hombrecillo no aflojó su abrazo de hierro. Iba a pedirle que la soltara, incluso se estaba preparando para encontrarse con cierta resistencia por su parte pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Un agradable olor que no tenía nada que ver con el tufo a alcohol que desprendía el turco llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y notó como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban por los hombros y la arrancaban literalmente de donde estaba para desplazarla hacia atrás, fuera del alcance de su borracho compañero de baile.

- Disculpe caballero, – espetó al sorprendido turco un voz que ella reconoció al instante - pero la señorita me había prometido este baile.

A pesar de que una cabellera platinada se interponía entre ellos Hermione intuyó la expresión de incredulidad y enojo en la cara del frustrado bailarín, que aunque tenía toda la intención de protestar cambió de opinión ante la firmeza de la actitud de su interlocutor. Frunció el ceño contrariado y se alejó haciendo eses mientras farfullaba algo ininteligible.

Por muy falsa que fuera esa promesa ahora a Hermione no le quedaba más remedio que bailar con él, aunque no le importó lo más mínimo, desde luego era preferible a tener que hacerlo con el turco. Probablemente incluso fuera agradable. La música empezó a sonar de nuevo y cuando el turco se hubo alejado lo bastante él se giró, sus clarísimos ojos parecían sonreírle. La tomó con suavidad por la cintura y comenzaron a girar.

- No sé como lo haces pero cada día estás más guapa, siento que en este instante soy envidiado por todos.

- Exageras, - replicó como si le regañara – y además si lo dices por la compañía estoy segura de que ya eras envidiado antes de bailar conmigo.

- Sin duda soy muy afortunado – dijo él echando un vistazo sobre el hombro de Hermione para mirar a su pareja. – Parece que acaparo a las dos mujeres más atractivas de la fiesta.

Hermione sonrió un poco incómoda.

- Creo que no eres muy objetivo ¿Acaso no has visto a las demás las invitadas?

- Sí – afirmó tajantemente – las he visto a todas y al cuerno con la imparcialidad, me reafirmo en lo que digo. Reconocerás que causas estragos en el sector masculino. Todos los hombres de esta sala desearían tenerte entre sus brazos, solo que él – señaló en dirección a la mesa en la que el turco vaciaba una nueva botella de Wiskey de fuego – tiene menos autocontrol que los demás.

- Ni se te ocurra justificarle - advirtió.

- No lo hago, nunca lo haría - resopló mirando de nuevo al turco. – Cuando te agarró sentí la tentación de sacar mi varita, es una lástima que no se pueda ir por ahí lanzando hechizos a los embajadores idiotas. Pero – la miró con una sonrisa seductora - robarte un baile es igual de efectivo y más placentero.

Hermione le miró con una ceja levantada.

- Te aseguro que deseaba bailar contigo – alegó él ante la mirada de incredulidad de Hermione.

- Eres muy amable pero los dos sabemos que si no fuera por este incidente es posible que no te hubieras acercado a mí en toda la noche. Y no creas que te lo reprocho, tienes una pareja a la que atender.

- Tienes razón, - admitió él – tal vez no me hubiera acercado, pero mi pareja me esperará un baile. Supongo que tendré que agradecerle al nuevo embajador de Turquía la oportunidad de venir al rescate antes de que montara una escena.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

- No me explico como han podido nombrar a semejante patán, ¿no han sido capaces de encontrar a otro con un poco de educación?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- No te preocupes por él, no durará mucho. Ya sabes, siempre van y vienen, ninguno dura demasiado. Es la gente como tú y como yo los que siempre nos quedamos.

Hermione le respondió con una tímida sonrisa mientras asentía a sus palabras.

- Por cierto – dijo él mirando significativamente a Malfoy que bailaba con la embajadora griega muy cerca de ellos; al notarlo Draco también los miró, ceñudo – el último que te han puesto es muy decorativo – dijo con una media sonrisa. - Se diría que ha nacido para llevar ese traje y venir a esta clase de fiestas. Seguro que te matas a trabajar mientras él se limita a lucir su aspecto de maniquí. Basta con cambiarle el traje y no importa donde le coloques, queda igual de bien en una fiesta que detrás de un escritorio.

Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia, ¿quién decía que los nórdicos eran sosos?, Eyving tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor y además acababa de darle una buena idea, petrificar a Malfoy durante todo el día era de lo más tentador.

- Igual de bien, - coincidió – solo que resulta mucho más molesto. - Eyving sonrió abiertamente mientras Hermione seguía hablando. - Lo único que espero es que ella no le esté explicando como mantenerse en el puesto, si tarda más de seis meses en irse acabaré pidiendo asilo a tu jefe. Tendréis que acogerme en vuestra embajada como refugiada política.

- Mejor no – dijo fingiendo tanta gravedad como si se hubiera tomado el comentario de Hermione en serio. – A mi mujer no le importará un baile para librarte del cretino turco pero estoy seguro de que no aprobaría que volviésemos a estrechar nuestra relación.

Hermione alzó las cejas, un poco desconcertada.

- Solo salimos unas cuantas veces, lo nuestro ni siquiera merece ese nombre y además no tiene motivos para estar celosa. Si mal no recuerdo rompiste conmigo cuando la conociste.

- ¿De verdad?, porque lo que yo creo es que nunca me dejaste acercarme. No llegaste a decírmelo pero los dos sabemos que no estabas demasiado interesada en mí. Admítelo Hermione, no te rompí el corazón.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora – contesto evasivamente.

- Tienes razón, ya no importa.

Después de unos cuantos compases los músicos terminaron de tocar y ellos se separaron.

- Ha sido un placer bailar contigo Eyvind – dijo con sinceridad.

- El placer ha sido mío. Cuídate – se despidió él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione observó como volvía con su mujer y se dirigió al baño pensando que hacían una bonita pareja. No pudo evitar que la conversación con Eyvind la pusiera un poco triste ni una ligerísima envidia al verle tan feliz con su mujer. Estaba arreglándose el pelo ante el espejo cuando el reflejo del turco a sus espaldas la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Automáticamente una alarma se disparó en su cerebro, que se ocultara en el baño de señoras solo podía indicar que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Rápidamente estiró la mano hacia su bolso pero antes de alcanzarlo él le hizo perder el equilibrio de un fuerte manotazo. Se tambaleó y se hubiera caído al suelo si él no la empujara contra la pared, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo.

Empezó a restregarse lentamente contra ella. Hermione intentó quitárselo de encima a empujones pero no consiguió nada, casi no podía ni moverse porque él pesaba demasiado y la aplastaba contra la pared cargando todo su peso sobre ella. Apenas si la dejaba respirar y solo podía mover uno de sus brazos. Trató de estirarlo para alcanzar su bolso, en el que guardaba la varita, pero fue en vano, estaba demasiado lejos.

Mientras el turco seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo. Ella intentó gritar pidiendo auxilio pero él la silenció poniendo la boca sobre la suya, forzándola a un beso torpe y nauseabundo con sabor a Wiskey de fuego que se prolongó tanto que provocó que empezara a marearse por la falta de aire.

Segura de que no alcanzaría su varita se olvidó de ella y utilizó el brazo que tenía libre para golpearle pero él la cogió por la muñeca y le retorció el brazo hacia atrás, bruscamente, con intención de lastimarla. Fue entonces cuando Hermione empezó a alarmarse de verdad por el rumbo que tomaba la situación, no fue solo el dolor del brazo, realmente él parecía capaz de cualquier cosa. La liberó de su espantoso beso y aprovechó para tomar aire mientras notaba con horror como él presionaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna.

Intentó gritar pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un jadeo entremezclado con un ataque de tos provocado por la falta de aire.

- Estate quieta – le susurró al oído con voz ronca retorciéndole un poco más el brazo como aviso.

Sentía como su peso le oprimía los pulmones y el ataque de tos no remitía. Reprimió una arcada cuando él empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello con avidez.

Hermione vio como levantaba la mano que tenía libre. Supo que pretendía taparle la boca para silenciarla de nuevo, antes de que recuperara la voz pero ella se adelantó a sus lentos y pesados movimientos, entorpecidos por el exceso de alcohol, dispuesta a morderle con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que levantó la pierna todo lo que pudo. No podía moverla lo suficiente como para darle una patada pero tenía la intención de clavarle el tacón hasta traspasarle el pie y dejarle anclado al suelo si le era posible.

Tal vez no pudiera gritar pero se aseguraría que fuese él quien lo hiciese y de paso podría aprovechar su desconcierto para coger el bolso con la varita. En el momento en el que sintió que la mano rozaba su boca cerró las mandíbulas con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que sus dientes apresaron fue el aire. Tampoco el tacón hizo blanco, chocó produciendo un sonido sordo contra las baldosas del suelo porque de pronto el turco había desaparecido.

Sin previo aviso alguien le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás liberándola de su peso. Ella respiró de nuevo, aliviada, e incluso su tos desapareció de repente pero se quedó donde estaba, totalmente estática, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared observando la escena.

Malfoy irrumpiera en tromba en el baño y a pesar de la corpulencia de su agresor le lanzó por los aires con tanta facilidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El turco salió despedido con tanta fuerza que se golpeó contra la pared opuesta y antes de que pudiera entender qué era lo que ocurría Malfoy le rompió el pómulo de un puñetazo en la cara. Quedó sentado en el suelo, con cara de incredulidad y con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del baño.

- No puede hacer eso – dijo atónito mientras se llevaba la mano a su dolorido rostro. – No puede agredirme, soy un embajador, tengo inmunidad diplomática.

- Vuelva a tocar a otra mujer sin su consentimiento y verá por donde le meto su inmunidad – replicó Malfoy con ira en la voz, conteniéndose a duras penas. - ¡Largo de aquí! – espetó furioso.

El hombre se puso en pie y salió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron. Hermione no se había movido de donde estaba, solo dio un respingo involuntario cuando escuchó el sonido del hueso al quebrarse bajo los nudillos de Malfoy. Seguía parada en el mismo lugar, todavía con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco dando un paso hacia ella.

- Si – contestó masajeándose un poco el brazo y mirando fijamente la puerta por la que el turco desapareciera, como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente se había ido. Sin decir una palabra más giró la cabeza y observó su reflejo en el espejo.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó. Como impulsada por un resorte se dirigió al lavabo y empezó a lavarse los labios, intentando borrar el horrible sabor que todavía persistía en su boca sin importarle que el agua le destrozara el maquillaje. Después se frotó el cuello con energía para eliminar cualquier rastro que él hubiera dejado en su piel. Draco la miró en silencio y cuando cerró el grifo le alcanzó una toalla que ella tomó estando inclinada todavía sobre el lavabo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó cuando empezó a secarse.

- Si, - repitió Hermione reafirmando sus palabras con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero cuando terminó de secarse y por fin se giró para mirarle Draco observó que estaba bastante inquieta.

– Se lo merecía pero no has debido hacerlo – dijo preocupada - ya no suponía un peligro y tiene razón, no puedes agredir a un embajador de otro país. Esto podría provocar un conflicto.

- Tranquila, - replicó él con total serenidad – es el primer interesado en que este altercado no trascienda.

Se acercó un poco más y moviéndose muy despacio levantó sus manos y las dirigió lentamente hacia ella. Hermione bajó la mirada y siguió con la vista la trayectoria que seguían. Intuyó lo que pretendía y en cualquier otro momento habría retrocedido para impedírselo pero sin saber muy bien porque se quedó quieta, permitiendo que él le arreglara con delicadeza el tirante del vestido, que se descosiera durante el forcejeo. El suave roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel le resultó extrañamente agradable.

Draco la miró impresionado, ¿cómo era posible que en un momento como aquel se preocupara por las relaciones diplomáticas? Estaba despeinada y tenía la piel levemente enrojecida por la energía con la que se acababa de frotar pero había en ella más dignidad de la que podrían reunir entre todos juntos el resto de los invitados a aquella ridícula fiesta. Después de semejante escena cualquier otra correría a refugiarse sus brazos pero ella estaba allí, mirándole sin parpadear con sus enormes ojos castaños ligeramente humedecidos, mostrando una entereza envidiable. La admiró por eso pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña parte de él protestó molesta. Podría, al menos, mostrarse un poco agradecida.

- ¿Dónde tenías tu varita? – preguntó un poco seco, retrocediendo un paso.

- En el bolso – contestó señalando la carterita negra apoyada en la repisa del lavabo.

- ¿En el bolso? – preguntó con incredulidad - ¿fuera de tu alcance?

- No creí necesario llevarla encima… - se excusó Hermione.

- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Granger? – estalló. - Ese tipo llevaba toda la noche acosándote, incluso desde el otro extremo del comedor noté que te toqueteaba por debajo del mantel. Debes ser más cuidadosa.

- No me sermonees, ¿quieres? – le increpó alzando el tono. Decididamente seguía siendo tan desconsiderado e insensible como siempre. – Por si no lo has notado es lo último que necesito ahora.

- Solo pretendo que aprendas a cuidarte – se justificó él.

Hermione se puso tensa y le miró furiosa, con los labios fuertemente apretados. ¿Aprender a cuidarse? ¿Acaso aquel cerebro de mosquito ignoraba que ella saliera airosa de situaciones mucho peores? ¿Tendría que recordarle que fuera capaz de salir adelante en la cruel y estúpida guerra en la que ambos tomaran parte?

Si. Ella era una superviviente, de hecho podía considerarse que era "LA" superviviente.

Cuando casi todos los de ambos bandos habían caído heridos o muertos, o se pudrían en la cárcel, el engreído de Malfoy incluido, ella fuera de los pocos que estaban en condiciones para luchar en la última batalla. Y tras aquel infierno, al final de todo, fue la única persona que quedó con vida en medio de aquel espantoso escenario de muerte y desolación.

Cuando todo terminó, cuando incluso y Harry y el propio Voldemort, cuyos cadáveres quedaron bastante alejados de los demás, acabaron muertos, ella seguía allí, sola, en pie, rodeada de caos y destrucción.

A veces revivía en sueños el momento en el que el silencio tenso y desgarrador se cernió sobre ella cuando no quedó nadie con vida. Recordaba como miró la varita en su mano y la dejó caer al suelo, horrorizada. Entonces despertaba empapada en sudor, con la imagen de la varita rebotando en el suelo fija para siempre en su retina. Su vieja varita que todavía conservaba aunque desde aquel día no volviera a usarla nunca más.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola – respondió ofendida, destilando rabia en su mirada.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él casi en un grito - porque no me dio esa impresión hace un momento, cuando estabas a punto de morir ahogada en un mar de babas.

Sus palabras la devolvieron a la realidad, ya no estaba en el campo de batalla y por desagradable que Malfoy le resultara era cierto que acababa de ayudarla. Aunque ella hubiera podido librarse del turco sin su ayuda igualmente se dio cuenta de que debía mostrarse más amable. Su actitud y su tono de voz se suavizaron un poco.

- Tienes razón, perdona, ni siquiera te he dado las gracias. A partir de ahora estaré prevenida pero – y su mirada se volvió amenazadora – no vuelvas a cuestionar mi capacidad para defenderme.

Draco, aunque taciturno, asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que la tensión entre ellos disminuyera un poco.

- Si tuviera mi varita a mano se iba a enterar ese cobarde – aseguró Hermione con convicción.

- No lo dudo – replicó él en tono conciliador – cuando estás armada resultas muy intimidante – dijo con un leve esbozo de sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir del baño. – Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

- Pero ¿y tu pareja? – preguntó dejándose guiar sin oponer resistencia.

- Podrá arreglárselas – contestó sin titubear tirando de ella hacia la salida.

- ¿Y los invitados?

- Le diré a alguien que los despida por mí. A ese chico bajito de pelo rizado le encantará hacerlo, siempre está dándose importancia.

- Terence – susurró Hermione tras él.

- Ese, Terence, él que yo decía. Voy a buscarlo para organizarlo todo. Espérame junto al guardarropa, vuelvo en un momento – dijo soltándole la mano y marchándose a toda velocidad.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí que obedeció sin rechistar. Intuía que Malfoy no cedería con facilidad y no estaba de humor para discutir con él así que cuando la dejó simplemente se limitó a asentir y después cruzó el hall en penumbras hasta llegar al guardarropa y pedir su estola a la elfina mientras él volvía adentro.

Por un momento pensó en la despampanante rubia de ojos verdes que llegara acompañando a Malfoy. Como estaba prohibido aparecerse dentro de los límites de la ciudad tendría que elegir entre la red Flu, lo que provocaría un desastre en su bonito vestido y esmerado peinado, o conseguir un taxi, en Nueva York, y en una noche lluviosa, una auténtica misión imposible. Sin duda eso la pondría de mal humor y aunque Hermione sospechó que se acababa de ganar su antipatía no sintió ningún remordimiento.

Estaba despidiéndose de la elfina cuando el coche oficial de la embajada aparcó ante la puerta, Draco habría avisado al conductor, posiblemente utilizando un encantamiento proteico. Aunque lo tenía a su disposición siempre que quisiera normalmente prefería utilizar su propio automóvil, excepto noches como esa en las que el protocolo lo exigía.

Sintió unos pasos a su espalda y se giró. Era Draco, que caminaba a paso rápido hacia ella. Al verse reflejada en las puertas de cristal que había tras él reparó en que su peinado estaba bastante deshecho y se quitó el prendedor, dejando que los rizos cayeran libremente sobre su espalda desnuda. Fueron juntos hasta la puerta y como seguía lloviendo Draco transformó uno de los extremos de su varita en un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia mientras entraban en el coche.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras miraban a través de las ventanillas las alegres luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Años atrás, cuando Hermione llegara allí, el bullicio y la multitud la convirtieran en el lugar perfecto para ella, no podía existir mejor lugar en el mundo para pasar desapercibido pero a veces tenía la impresión de que también había pocas cosas más terribles que sentirse sola e insignificante en medio en tantos millones de personas.

El coche disminuyó la velocidad y la voz de Draco la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Aún es temprano ¿No vas a invitarme a subir? – preguntó con expresión inocente cuando el conductor detuvo el automóvil ante su portal.

- El infierno se helará antes de que consigas poner un pie en mi casa, Malfoy – contestó Hermione de forma cortante aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver la expresión de decepción que se dibujó en el rostro del chico, aquella noche había sido muy amable. Le miró sintiéndose un poco culpable por su dureza y curvó las comisuras de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa como gesto de disculpa. Al despedirse empleó un tono de voz mucho más suave.

– Te veré mañana. Buenas noches Malfoy.

- Buenas noches Granger – respondió el rubio mirándola salir del coche.

Por fin dejara de llover y ella se dirigió con paso lento hacia el portal. La distancia era tan corta que no necesitó cubrirse con la estola, la tomó en una mano y echó a andar con un sugerente movimiento de caderas que a él le volvió loco, precisamente porque resultaba sensual sin pretenderlo.

La miró como si no la hubiera visto nunca, completamente hipnotizado, apreciando los sutiles destellos que la luz de la luna arrancaba de la acera mojada y de su vestido plateado, y el ondulante movimiento de su cabello rizado cayendo sobre la aceitunada piel que el escote de la espalda dejaba a la vista. ¿Cuándo se había transformado Granger en esa mujer?

- Una chica dura – se aventuró a opinar el conductor dirigiendo a Draco una significativa mirada a través del retrovisor mientras Hermione se alejaba.

- Una auténtica leona – contestó él sin apartar la vista de ella hasta que desapareció por el portal.

**ooOOoo**

_Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos porque en él pasan muchas cosas. No estoy de todo satisfecha de la escenita del baño, por lo menos de la parte que afecta al turco, pero no he sabido hacerlo mejor. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias a todas las dejáis rr, y también a toda la gente que lee en las sombras. Me encantaría que os animaráis y me dieráis vuesta opinión. Besos._


	10. Chapter 10 Feromonas

_Hola a todo el mundo. En primer lugar perdón por el retraso, esta vez he tardado un poco mas de lo habitual en actualizar._

_Y ahora la contestación a reviewers no registrados:_

_Maria: Muchas gracias por tu rr. Claro que voy a contar más sobre lo que pasó al final de la guerra pero eso forma parte del secreto del Hermione y del trauma que arrastra desde entonces, así que de momento tendrás que conformarte con los párrafos de recuerdos que aparecen casi al final del capítulo anterior. Tal vez parezcan un poco ambiguos pero son muy importantes y una de las principales razones por las que el capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. De momento nada de drama en los próximos capítulos, me lo reservo para un poco más adelante, aunque eso no signifique que Hermione tenga un respiro. Un abrazo._

_Vieja Manta: Hola, es una alegría recibir tu rr, las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, y además te entendí perfectamente. Te explicaste muy bien ;) En general procuro ser cuidadosa con esa clase de cosas, claro que a veces una siempre se despista. Si recurro a este tipo de tiempos verbales es casi siempre por evitar la continúa repetición del había, o a veces para no emplear un pretérito perfecto demasiado tajante. Claro que como te despistes puede ocurrir que acabe pasando exactamente contrario y sean otros los tiempos verbales que se repitan. Prometo ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, aunque como estos capítulos son antiguos y los publico sin revisar tal vez no notes la diferencia de momento. _

_Chiqui33: Aquí vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo capítulo. Los que me conocen de El Templo de la Muerte (aunque en esta página el número de lectores comunes asciende a cero, que yo sepa) saben que soy un auténtico desastre con las actualizaciones, y suelo tardar un mes como poco. Me gustaría poder complacer a los lectores y actualizar con más frecuencia pero mucho me temo que tratándose de mí pronto suele significar más o menos ese plazo. Un saludo y gracias por tu rr._

_Clarice: Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me halaga que lo leyeras de tu tirón. Aunque a veces se me escapan muchas cosas en general procuro cuidar la redacción y la ortografía en la medida de mis posibilidades porque a mí también me agrada leer cosas que estén aceptablemente escritas. Sobre lo que las actualizaciones me temo que no soy de las más rápida de las autoras, para más señas te remito a la respuesta a Chiqui33. Un beso._

**ooOOoo**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Feromonas**

En los días siguientes a la fiesta en la embajada Malfoy comenzó a observar a Hermione con un interés que nunca hubiera imaginado. La estudiaba con una curiosidad que rozaba lo científico, experimentando la misma emoción que sentiría un biólogo que tras años de investigación logra descubrir una especie hasta entonces desconocida.

Llegó a identificar cada uno de sus gestos, la forma en que arrugaba un poco la nariz cuando no encontraba la palabra que buscaba al redactar un informe o como fruncía el ceño cuando algo no era de su agrado. A él le gustaba especialmente la manera en que deslizaba con suavidad las yemas de los dedos sobre la pluma cuando estaba pensativa, tocándola como si fuera el más preciado y delicado de los objetos, y se encontró deseando transformarse en esa pluma para sentir sus caricias. Comenzó a interrumpirla constantemente porque adoraba la forma en la que movía el pie derecho, retorciéndolo ligeramente a medida que aumentaba su impaciencia y no contento con eso adquirió el hábito de llamarla a su despacho con excusas absurdas solo para poder ver como su falda subía ligeramente cada vez que se sentaba, dejando al descubierto la curva de sus muslos. A veces la cargaba de trabajo solo por la forma en la el escote de su blusa subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras ella a duras penas contenía una protesta o una mala contestación que enturbiara la cordialidad con la que se relacionaban desde la noche en que él la acompañara a su casa.

Lejos de asustarse por la recién descubierta fascinación que Granger ejercía sobre él se dejó atrapar emocionado como un niño que por fin consigue un juguete ansiado durante mucho tiempo. Aquella sensación le resultaba demasiado gratificante como para resistirse porque lo realmente nuevo, lo realmente extraño y sorprendente, no era que se sintiera atraído por ella como una polilla hacia la luz; esa sensación, aunque poco habitual, la había experimentado raramente al inicio de alguna que otra relación. Lo que hacía que esta vez fuera diferente, aquello por lo que Draco no podía dejar de asombrarse, era que el objeto de sus anhelos fuera Granger, la misma Granger que durante años detestara con tanta pasión e intensidad como ahora la deseaba; y aunque por las noches durmiera tan satisfecho como un bebé que sueña ilusionado con la nueva y prometedora aventura que emprenderá a la mañana siguiente, durante el día pasaba horas enteras preguntándose de forma obsesiva que era lo que había cambiado en ella para que de repente la encontrara tan interesante.

Después de meditarlo mucho llegó a la conclusión que Granger siempre fuera tan apetecible como ahora y que si él no se había dado cuenta en Hogwarts era porque entonces tenía un grave problema. El odio visceral que sentía hacia Potter y que se extendía contaminando todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con él, la facilidad con la que ella le superaba en todas las materias, sus arraigados prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles, incluso los celos que le inspiraba el inseparable trío cada vez que se sentía solo e incomprendido. Pero Draco sabía que tampoco era nada de eso, que ninguna de aquellas razones habrían importando lo más mínimo si entonces se sintiera tan fascinado por ella como lo estaba ahora. La verdadera y única razón era que entonces era un idiota, que en el colegio era demasiado joven para apreciar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Lo cierto era que en aquellos tiempos Granger resultaba un manjar demasiado exquisito para su inexperto paladar.

Como cualquier adolescente cegado por las hormonas que recién descubre su sexualidad se dejaba impresionar por aquellas chicas que hacían gala de mayor voluptuosidad y exuberancia, sin advertir los indicios de la sensualidad tibia y latente que estaba por descubrir en otros confines nunca explorados, reservada para algún afortunado con mayor perspicacia que la suya. Aunque en lo más profundo de su ser Draco se negaba a aceptar que ese otro que demostrara más lucidez que él apreciando los encantos de Granger cuando eran desconocidos para cuantos la rodeaban, incluso para ella misma, fuera precisamente Ronald Weasley, aquel segundón, un incompetente a quien él habría tomado sin duda por el más torpe e inepto de los amantes.

Desde el incidente con el turco Hermione notó que Draco se comportaba de forma extraña. Para empezar había dejado de lado sus comentarios irritantes lo que provocaba que se vieran forzados a ensayar nuevas formas de comunicarse y resultaba complicado porque era difícil mantener una conversación con él sin que mediaran las frases irónicas cargadas de sarcasmo. El resultado era una relación marcada por una cordialidad bastante forzada en la que Hermione no acaba de desenvolverse con naturalidad, normalmente procuraba hablar lo menos posible y siempre sobre temas relacionados con el trabajo, lo que daba lugar a situaciones de largos silencios que aunque para ella resultaban muy incómodos a Draco parecían no molestarle ni siquiera un poco.

Pero esto no era lo único desconcertante en el comportamiento de Malfoy, aunque estaba más amigable seguía buscando formas de molestarla, a veces se portaba como un jefe hipercontrolador que insistía en revisar minuciosamente todo lo que hacía y otras la llamaba apresuradamente para pedirle su opinión sobre cualquier tema trivial, como si él no fuera capaz ni de firmar un simple documento sin que ella le supervisara. En ocasiones le asignaba multitud de tareas que no eran de su competencia y a los diez minutos irrumpía en su despacho ofreciéndose a ayudarle a realizarlas.

Su última extravagancia fuera pedirle que le acompañara a una reunión de puro trámite con un empresario muggle alegando que ella estaba más acostumbrada a tratar con esa clase de gente. La embajada estaba interesada en adquirir cierta mercancía muggle y el dueño de la empresa había fijado una reunión en su oficina a última hora de la tarde. Cuando Hermione llegó al edificio, un alto rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad, hacía rato que había anochecido. El coche de Draco estaba aparcado casi delante de la puerta y supuso que él la esperaba dentro, miró su reloj, todavía faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pero apuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Saludó al guardia de seguridad y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta los ascensores, la mayoría de los trabajadores debían de haberse ido a sus casas porque el edificio parecía desierto. Draco la esperaba junto a los ascensores, en cuanto la vio el rubio pulsó el botón y la puerta del ascensor se abrió justo cuando Hermione llegaba junto a él. Con un gesto caballeroso Draco se hizo a un lado y le indicó que pasara delante, entró tras ella y pulsó el botón del piso 83.

El ascensor comenzó a subir e inmediatamente ella reparó que lo hacía a una velocidad normal, lo que era muy extraño porque un edificio como aquel debía estar equipado con ascensores más rápidos, seguramente había uno muy cerca ¿cómo no se habría dado cuenta Malfoy al llamarlo?, ahora tardarían una eternidad en llegar al piso 83.

Pensó con cierto nerviosismo que a esa hora era muy poco probable que nadie más subiera en otro piso y que tendría que estar encerrada con Malfoy a solas y en un espacio muy pequeño. Aunque últimamente pasaba más tiempo con él que con ninguna otra persona se sintió un poco incómoda y fijó su atención en los botones del ascensor con tanto interés como si encerraran la respuesta a todos los enigmas del universo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Draco estaba frente a ella, mucho más cerca de lo que el protocolo aconsejaba, le miró buscando una explicación pero en la expresión de su rostro descubrió que no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de ella y volver al otro extremo del reducido espacio que compartían.

Muy despacio Draco estiró un brazo y apoyó su mano contra una de las paredes del ascensor, muy cerca de su hombro izquierdo. Instintivamente quiso alejarse y como no podía retroceder intentó desplazarse hacia la derecha pero con un movimiento rápido él cortó su huída colocando la otra mano en la pared, a la altura de su cintura, dejándola acorralada.

- ¿Que diablos crees que haces, Malfoy? – preguntó enfadada.

Pero él no contestó. La miró con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. Hermione deseaba empujarle y escapar de allí pero descubrió que era incapaz de moverse, pudo sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo, casi rozando el suyo pero sin llegar a tocarse. Por alguna razón esa idea le resultó perturbadora y temiendo que él lo notara bajó la vista, clavando la mirada en la camisa blanca de Draco. Le pareció que algo extraño flotaba en el aire, como si de pronto éste fuera más denso, como si la temperatura hubiera subido varios grados en cuestión de segundos. Su cerebro clamó por más oxígeno y entreabrió los labios para inspirar hondo. Sin saber muy bien como, supo que bajo esa camisa los músculos del torso de Draco estaban tensos. Los de sus brazos, que a pocos centímetros de ella la arrinconaban contra la pared del ascensor; los pectorales, que subían y bajaban pausadamente al ritmo de su respiración. Hermione casi pudo verlos, los sentía sin necesidad de tocarlos. La atmósfera se volvió sofocante y comenzó a sudar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer desaparecer de su imaginación la sugerente imagen y desechando el incipiente deseo que empezaba a apoderarse de ella de arrancar los botones de la camisa para comprobar con sus ojos si era cierto lo que su desbocada imaginación prometía, subió la vista y la clavó de nuevo en su rostro.

Por un momento se miraron fijamente y luego los ojos grises bajaron lentamente hasta sus labios y estuvo segura de que la besaría. No pudo evitar fijarse ella también en los labios del rubio, rosados, húmedos y un poco entreabiertos, con las comisuras ligeramente curvadas, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras lentamente se inclinaba sobre ella, aproximando su rostro al suyo. Sintió como el aliento que escapaba de su boca la rozaba y se le aceleró la respiración. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse entrecerró los ojos con expectación pero al momento los abrió de nuevo, extrañada porque el contacto no se producía. Draco se había desviado de su trayectoria y en lugar de besarla bajó inesperadamente para centrar su atención en la base del cuello.

Algo confusa noto como él aspiraba profundamente mientras ascendía por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, tan lentamente que ella creyó no poder soportarlo. De nuevo entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire mientras sentía un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral al notar como él enterraba la nariz entre sus rizos, a escasos milímetros de su piel.

- Me gusta como hueles, Granger – susurró Draco en su oído antes de apartarse de ella.

- Pero… si no llevo perfume – fue lo único que acertó a balbucear.

- Ya sé que no llevas perfume, es el olor de tu piel lo que me gusta – contestó él volviendo a la otra esquina del ascensor.

Cuando salieron de la oficina era bastante tarde, caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor y a medida que se acercaban Hermione creyó que sufriría un ataque de pánico. Tendría que volver a meterse en el ascensor con Malfoy, la única alternativa eran las escaleras y no podía bajar andando 83 pisos. Al abrirse la puerta se quedó paralizada durante un segundo, dudando si entrar o echar a correr escaleras abajo.

Diciéndose a sí misma que resultaría ridículo negarse a bajar con él tomó aire y entró en el ascensor, sujetando por si acaso su varita con fuerza. Si intentaba acercase acabaría convertido en gelatina. Draco entró tras ella sin decir palabra pero el momento de incertidumbre de Hermione le provocó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tuvo cuidado de ocultar a la castaña.

En el vestíbulo volvieron a pasar ante el mostrador del guardia de seguridad y le desearon buenas noches antes de salir al exterior. Draco se dirigió hacia su coche pero ella echó a andar con decisión en la dirección contraria.

- ¿Adonde vas, Granger?- preguntó sorprendido.

- A casa – contestó Hermione toda erguida y con la cabeza muy alta sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Piensas ir andando? – inquirió mientras se apoyaba en el coche con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola.

- En metro – respondió parándose en medio de la acera y girándose para mirarle.

- ¿A estas horas? – Draco enarcó una ceja - Yo podría llevarte… si quieres.

Aquello le resultaba muy divertido y no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por disimularlo.

- No gracias – contestó secamente, - no después de tu inapropiado comportamiento en el ascensor.

Draco sonrió muy satisfecho de si mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te molestó, Granger? ¿Qué me acercara a ti o que no te besara? – preguntó en tono burlón.

Hermione le miró atónita.

- Yo no esperaba en absoluto que me besaras – mintió. - Esa idea simplemente me repugna – espetó con rabia, deseando sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Vamos, Granger. Me encuentras irresistible, admítelo. Segregabas tantas feromonas que creí que me iba a asfixiar.

Hermione notó perfectamente que se sonrojaba como una quinceañera. ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué le ocurría?, menos mal que era de noche y había poca luz, con un poco de suerte él no lo notaría.

- Hasta mañana, Malfoy – dijo de mal humor. - Prefiero volver a casa en metro y enfrentarme a un ejército de pandilleros que volver a compartir un espacio cerrado contigo y tu grandísima vanidad. Además jamás permitiría que te asfixiaras por mi culpa – añadió con ironía – después tendría que dar explicaciones a tu encolerizado club de fans.

Draco sonrió, le gustaba verla enfadada, tenía las mejillas de un color rosado que encontró adorable y además esa última frase sonaba como si fuera fruto de un ataque de celos. Si no fuera demasiado pronto se abalanzaría sobre ella ahora mismo, pero eso la pondría en guardia y un beso robado no era lo que tenía planeado. Disfrutaba mucho del juego y apenas estaba comenzando, quería prolongarlo un poco más. En su lugar le abrió la puerta del coche y la invitó a entrar con un gesto amable.

- Sube al coche, Granger. Prometo comportarme.

**ooOOoo**

_Para mí el final del capítulo está bastante claro pero como en otras páginas surgieron dudas prefiero curarme en salud y añadir esta nota. _

_Por supuesto que Hermione se sube al coche, XD ¿de verdad alguien se hubiera resistido? Y Draco, muy caballeroso él, cumplió su palabra y se portó como un niño bueno. La llevó a su casa y ahí terminó todo. Recordad las palabras de Hermione al final de capítulo anterior, cuando le dice que el infierno se halará antes de que consiga poner un pie en su casa. Por petición popular, añadida al expreso deseo de la autora, je,je, haré que se trague sus palabras. Pero dentro de mil años o así, no antes. El próximo capítulo (por cierto, es otro de mis favoritos) no enlazará con el final de este._

_Besos, y gracias a todas por vuestros rr. En otras páginas tengo algún que otro lector masculino, supongo que aquí también, solo que son modositos y por eso todavia no los conozco. No seáis tímidos chicos, vosotros también podéis dejar rr._


	11. Chapter 11 Huele a espíritu adolescente

Hola a todas. Este es un capítulo largo y además es la primera vez que escribo algo con banda sonora incorporada, XD espero que el resultado no sea muy malo. Ojalá disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Quien sepa inglés ya habrá descubierto cual es la canción porque usé la traducción al castellano para bautizar el capítulo. El título es _Smell like teen spirit_ y si no la conocéis recomiendo escucharla para comprender en toda su intensidad el horror del elitista sangre pura, je,je. Podéis encontarla aquí: http:// www . /watch?v=dXO3OMGKPpw solo tenéis que eliminar los espacios. La canción encaja en el fragmento en el que llegan al hotel.

Las contestaciones a los rr las dejo al final. El motivo es que Clarice me pidió un pequeño adelanto de este capítulo y como no pude cumplir porque no está registrada, por una vez (y sin que sirva de precedente) dejaré al final un adelanto del siguiente.

En este capítulo Draco se comporta como un adolescente y Hermione descubre que su cabeza y sus hormonas se empeñan en seguir caminos diferentes. Intentará racionalizar su problema pero hay cosas que no se pueden controlar...

ooOOoo

**CAPÍTULO 11: Huele a espíritu adolescente**

Nevaba.

Lo primero que había visto Hermione al despertarse era el impoluto manto blanco que cubría la ciudad, y ahora, casi una hora más tarde, todavía seguía nevando. Meteorológicamente hablando ya estaban en primavera pero Abril había comenzado con la peor ola de frío que se recordaba en mucho tiempo, se levantó temprano y después de ducharse, vestirse y desayunar sin ninguna prisa todavía le sobraba tiempo. Llevaba más de diez minutos merodeando por el apartamento con Crookshanks entre los brazos, tarareando con aire distraído una melodía mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del animal, dándole su ración diaria de mimos y demorando de paso el momento de salir a la calle.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a trabajar posó a Crookshanks en el suelo y con un suspiro se dirigió al armario. Instintivamente sus ojos localizaron un par de botas negras forradas de pelo. Cálidas y confortables. Perfectas. Con expresión de resignación les dedicó una mirada anhelante mientras su mano pasaba de largo junto a ellas para coger unos zapatos de tacón situados justo a su lado en el estante. No le gustaba ir a la oficina demasiado arreglada pero ese día no tenía alternativa, su agenda marcaba un acto importante y no tendría tiempo de pasar por casa más tarde para cambiarse.

Con los zapatos todavía en la mano giró la cabeza y echó un último vistazo a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Un par de gruesos copos de nieve revoloteaban danzarines al otro lado del vidrio, mecidos por una brisa que se prometía glacial. La efímera visión duró tan solo un instante y luego los copos desaparecieron de su vista para seguir con su inevitable descenso hacia el suelo hasta unirse a la blanca y espesa capa que todavía cubría la acera, o quizás para aterrizar sobre alguno de los escasos transeúntes más madrugadores. Cediendo a un repentino impulso Hermione buscó con aire decidido en el fondo del armario hasta localizar un bolso lo bastante grande y guardó los zapatos dentro antes de calzarse las botas a toda prisa. Si se arriesgaba a hacerles un encantamiento reductor volver a recuperar la medida exacta podía resultar complicado. Se puso el abrigo, se colgó el bolso del hombro y dedicó una última caricia a Crookshanks. No hacía ni dos minutos estaba ronroneando en su regazo y asombrosamente ahora dormitaba apaciblemente en su cesta. Hermione cerró la puerta pensando que quizá necesitara alguna clase de refuerzo vitamínico.

No salió de su despacho en toda la mañana, se puso al día con el papeleo atrasado y a la hora de comer encargó una ensalada que se tomó allí mismo. Quince minutos antes de la hora de tomar el traslador se cambió de zapatos y fue al baño para lavarse los dientes. También aprovechó para maquillarse un poco y recogerse el pelo, definitivamente y por mucha experiencia que adquiriera con los años, su pelo y los viajes en traslador eran dos cosas que nunca se llevarían bien.

Cuando volvió a dejar el neceser en el despacho se encontró con Malfoy sentado en su butaca y sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas lo fulminó con la mirada.

– No toques mis cosas – espetó secamente a modo de advertencia – y además, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

– Tranquila – dijo él en tono conciliador, – no he tocado nada, solo pretendía asegurarme de que la silla era cómoda, quiero que trabajes en las mejores condiciones.

Y si había alguna remota probabilidad de que Hermione se lo creyera esta se esfumó en el mismo momento en que se dibujó en la cara de Draco una sonrisa ladeada.

– Bien, pues ya lo has comprobado, ahora puedes largarte.

– Eso tengo planeado, - Draco hizo una pausa y miró atentamente su reloj – exactamente dentro de cuatro minutos, creo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No se suponía que debía que ir yo porque tu tenías hoy una reunión con el ministro de Magia americano?

– La ha cancelado. Su secretaria me llamó farfullando algo sobre una reunión urgente para detener las hostilidades entre gárgolas y wendigos en el estado de Columbia. Parecía importante – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Perfecto – se alegró Hermione, por una vez y para variar Malfoy era portador de buenas noticias – porque si tú estás libre para ir a Seattle eso significa que yo puedo quedarme aquí.

La perspectiva de unas horas libres con las que no contaba un minuto antes hizo que su cabeza empezara a trabajar a toda velocidad. Últimamente apenas tenía tiempo para ver a Warren y además esa noche no había función en el teatro así que podrían quedar para tomar algo y charlar un poco, o ir al cine. Incluso si decidían que hacía demasiado frío para salir podían alquilar una película y verla cómodamente en el salón de su casa. Un universo de posibilidades se abría ante ella y no pudo evitar fantasear, echaba de menos a Warren, él siempre conseguía que se olvidara de sus pequeños problemas.

– Me temo que no - la contradijo Draco trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad – es importante que vayas.

Pero Hermione no se dejó desanimar. Sabía que Draco se moría de ganas de ir y que esa visita no suponía una tarde de trabajo para él, desde su punto de vista más bien se trataba de ocio, y del bueno, así que tenía la certeza de que podría librarse con bastante facilidad del viaje a Seattle.

– No es que no me lo tome en serio, ya sé que es importante. – Dijo Hermione con voz suave. – La implantación de una empresa inglesa en suelo americano siempre es algo delicado pero en este caso tú eres el más indicado para ir, yo no sabría ni que decir pero en cambio tú disfrutarás de la visita. Seguro que en la empresa estarán encantados de recibirte en mi lugar.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro – masculló Draco entre dientes.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione sin comprender nada.

– Hace semanas que escribí al delegado de Nimbus disculpándome por no poder asistir esta tarde e informándole de que tú me sustituirías. ¡Me envió una nota de agradecimiento! ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque lo que realmente quería era asegurarse de que te enviaría a ti y no a otra persona, está entusiasmado por verte.

– ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! es la inauguración de una fábrica de escobas. Yo no sé nada sobre Quiddich, ni sobre volar... apenas si puedo mantenerme sobre una escoba.

– Coge tu abrigo, Granger. – Draco descolgó el suyo del respaldo de la silla de Hermione y ella, sumamente desconcertada por lo acababa de escuchar, lo imitó empleando toda su capacidad cerebral en intentar averiguar que interés podría despertar ella en el director de una fábrica de escobas de carreras. – Es casi la hora. Y deja de protestar, – la atajó a sabiendas de que ella estaba a punto de bombardearle a preguntas – no pienso presentarme sin ti en Seattle, bastante me odian los Weasley como para darles un motivo más.

– ¿Weasley? – preguntó Hermione casi en estado de shock, pero Draco la tomó de la mano y de pronto el suelo se esfumó bajo sus pies y el resto del despacho desapareció difuminado en una vorágime de colores que giraban a su alrededor a toda velocidad.

El corazón le palpitaba como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, se le secó la boca y notaba un nudo en el estómago. Tal vez había escuchado mal, tal vez Malfoy no acababa de pronunciar el apellido "Weasley". Aunque nunca jamás lo admitiría en voz alta se alegró de que él no soltara su mano mientras caían en aquel abismo giratorio pues en ese momento no estaba muy segura de ser capaz de aterrizar de pie por si sola y bastante la espantaba la idea de enfrentarse a lo que la esperaba sin tener que añadirle la vergonzosa sensación de bochorno si acababa por los suelos delante de un montón de desconocidos. Y de un Weasley.

Llevaba más de diez años sin ver a ninguno de ellos y se preguntó aterrada a quién encontraría al otro lado del remolino. ¿Cúal de los Weasley había aceptado un puesto en la compañía Nimbus? A casi todos les encantaba volar así que podía ser cualquiera. Pero ¿quién? En su fuero interno rogó para que no se tratara de Ginny. No la había visto desde antes de que terminara aquella horrible guerra y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella cuando se marchó de Inglaterra, entonces no se sentía con fuerzas para reunir el valor necesario para mirarla a la cara sin derrumbarse y se preguntó si ahora sería capaz.

Tres segundos desde que Malfoy la arrastrara a la fuerza a través del traslador y ya empezaba a notar que giraban a menor velocidad, en un par de segundos más habrían llegado. Abrió bien los ojos y notó como Malfoy soltaba su mano justo en el momento en el que unas figuras comenzaban a tomar forma en el lugar al que se dirigían, respiró hondo y tomó tierra con tanta firmeza como le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas.

Le vio nada más aterrizar, el pelo zanahoria y sus ojos vivarachos fueron las primeras imágenes en materializarse en su cerebro mientras todo parecía seguir girando a su alrededor. No era Ginny. Y tampoco Ron. ¡Claro que no era Ron!, si ninguna lesión se lo impedía todavía le quedaban por delante algunos años como guardián profesional y si el famoso Ronald Weasley hubiera abandonado el Quiddich la noticia habría alcanzado tal repercusión que incluso alguien que prestara tan poca atención a los deportes como ella se habría enterado. Respondió como una autómata a los saludos con los que fueron recibidos mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ocultar la impresión que él le había causado.

Después del intercambio de formalidades y cuando Draco ya había comenzado la visita a la fábrica guiado por una legión de operarios por fin se detuvo frente ella, observándola durante un segundo antes de hablar.

– Hermione.

– Charlie – respondió ella intentando no fijar su mirada en las profundas cicatrices de quemaduras que ocupaban todo su cuello y gran parte del rostro.

Y entonces Charlie sonrió, con la sonrisa franca y alegre que Hermione conociera en un tiempo muy lejano y que tenía el poder que transportarla a días más felices: el ajetreo de las reuniones familiares en La Madriguera, la emoción de los mundiales de Quiddich… aquella sonrisa que iluminó su rostro haciendo olvidar que estaba terriblemente desfigurado, y de repente fue fácil mirarle a la cara a pesar de sus heridas. Hacerte sentir como en casa debía ser algo que venía de serie con la genética Weasley.

Charlie la abrazó y al soltarla a Hermione le pareció distinguir un destello brillante. Le observó con más atención y reparó en que llevaba un brazo ortopédico de metal. Reprimió un escalofrío porque primera vista el brazo de Charlie era asombrosamente parecido a la mano plateada que Voldemort conjurara para Colagusano.

– Una pequeña desavenencia con un Hébrido negro que tenía un mal día – explicó Charlie al captar su mirada.

– Cuanto lo lamento – dijo apenada, pero Charlie se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

– En realidad tuve mucha suerte, por poco no lo cuento así que podría haber sido mucho peor; aunque desde entonces no puedo trabajar con dragones. Esta pequeña maravilla – dijo mostrando en alto su brazo ortopédico – es capaz de cosas asombrosas, con ella no se puede ejercer mucha fuerza pero es increíblemente precisa.

Charlie se subió la manga y Hermione pudo apreciar que no era tan parecido a la mano de Colagusano como había pensado al principio. El brazo de Charlie era mucho más tosco y estaba lleno de manecillas y clavijas por todos lados. Hermione se lo imaginó regulando cada manecilla en función de la actividad que planeara realizar y supuso que a eso se refería Charlie cuando hablaba de la precisión.

– Con ella se consiguen unas piruetas tan exactas como si fueran trazadas con un compás, – continuaba explicando un entusiasmado Charlie – si no hiciera tanto frío te llevaría a dar una vuelta en escoba para demostrártelo.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y Hermione estuvo segura de que Charlie no recordaba lo mucho que ella detestaba volar, o quizás no lo había sabido nunca.

– Tal vez otro día.

– Si, tal vez. ¿Sabes que todos se pusieron como locos cuando les dije que iba a verte? – preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

– ¿En serio?

– Pues claro que en serio, todos te envían recuerdos, los gemelos, Ron, Ginny… – el estómago de Hermione se encogió al escucharlo – mi madre me obligó a arrancarte la promesa de que irías a visitarla la próxima vez que pises Inglaterra.

– Lo intentaré – respondió Hermione – aunque la verdad es que no voy casi nunca. Ya sabes, estoy muy ocupada aquí.

– Lo entiendo. Aunque nunca se sabe, – dijo luciendo una enigmática sonrisa. – Algo me dice que la verás antes de lo que piensas.

Aquello le sonó a Hermione muy extraño.

– ¿Lo dices por algún motivo?

Se habían quedado rezagados con respecto al resto del grupo y repentinamente Charlie pareció muy interesado en alcanzarlos.

– Una intuición – contestó sin perder la sonrisa mientras apuraba el paso para alcanzar a los demás.

ooOOoo

Aunque en la delegación americana de Nimbus les explicaron hasta el mínimo detalle concerniente a la fabricación de escobas de carreras cuando terminaron la visita todavía faltaban un buen rato para tomar el traslador que los devolvería a casa. Draco se había asegurado de ello personalmente.

– Vamos un poco justos – dijo comprobando su reloj tras salir de la fábrica – pero si nos apuramos todavía tenemos tiempo para dar un pequeño paseo en ferry.

Por un momento Hermione estuvo convencida de no haber escuchado bien pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Draco la tomó de la mano mascullando alguna clase de advertencia sobre la despartición. Para cuando se recuperó de la impresión estaban ocultos en la esquina más recóndita del puerto Seattle.

– ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó clavando en Malfoy una mirada exasperada – soy perfectamente capaz de aparecerme o de tomar un traslador, no hace falta que me arrastres constantemente de un lado a otro.

– Lo siento, tenía un poco de prisa – dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarla, lo que restó un poco de credibilidad a su disculpa. No dejaba de mirar extasiado el ferry que estaba a punto de zarpar

– La próxima vez podrías por lo menos avisarme.

– Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo pero tenemos que subir ya si no queremos perder el barco.

– Hace un frío del demonio. ¿No sería más lógico que nos apareciéramos directamente en el consulado y esperáramos la hora del traslador tomándonos tranquilamente un café, como la gente normal?

– ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de montar en los típicos ferrys de Seattle? Si no quieres subir puedes esperarme aquí.

– No pienso hacer eso. Casi me congelo una vez esperándote en el puerto, no soy tan masoquista como para repetir la experiencia

– Pues entonces tendrás que venir conmigo.

– O aparecerme en el consulado y esperarte allí, sentada tranquilamente cerca de un buen fuego.

– Dentro del barco no hará frío – le aseguró Draco – ¿Cuántos años llevas en este país? Seguro que nunca has estado aquí antes y no sería lógico desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Hermione le miró fijamente, tenía los ojos encendidos por un entusiasmo casi infantil, similar al de un niño pequeño abriendo los regalos de navidad. Hermione suspiró pero no se dio por vencida.

– De verdad que no comprendo lo tuyo con los barcos, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa con ellos?

– Me gustan. Aunque no lo creas esto es nuevo para mí.

Por un segundo Hermione recordó la excitación que sintiera cuando subió al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez y se preguntó si tal vez él estaba experimentando algo vagamente similar. Le observó cavilando como era posible que Draco Malfoy mostrara interés por cualquier cosa relacionada con los muggles, era algo tan inconcebible que tuvo que controlar el impulso de soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Se puede saber porqué tu manía en contra de los barcos? – la increpó él. –Precisamente tú deberías estar familiarizada con los medios de transporte muggles sin embargo te comportas como si hubieras crecido montando en hipogrifo.

Típico de Malfoy, echar a perder cualquier fugaz sensación de empatía hacia su persona.

– No tengo nada en contra de los barcos, y sería mejor que no presumieras conmigo de educación mágica – contestó mientras embarcaba antes que él, dedicándole una mirada que suficiencia, – porque podría apostar que tengo más experiencia que tú montando en hipogrifo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hermione lamentara haberse subido al ferry, en seguida empezó a soplar un fuerte viento y el cielo se cubrió de unas nubes oscuras que auguraban lo peor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había comenzado a nevar y ella se encontraba en un temporal en medio de la bahía intentando recordarse a si misma que no podía culpar a Malfoy porque a pesar de su insistencia él no la había obligado a acompañarle. De todas formas cuando se hizo evidente que el retraso en el horario les haría perder el traslador de vuelta a casa Hermione tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el impulso asesino que bramaba en su interior exigiendo la cabeza de Malfoy como tributo.

– A estas horas ya no habrá nadie en el consulado – afirmó él mientras consultaba su reloj con perfecta tranquilidad.

En aquel momento hasta un dementor habría recibido una mirada más amistosa por parte de la castaña, por suerte no había ningún muggle lo bastante cerca como para escucharles así que pudo hablar con total libertad.

– ¿Se le ocurre al experto en transportes alguna alternativa para volver a Nueva York?, porque hemos perdido el traslador y la aparición a esta distancia aparte de estar absolutamente prohibida resulta sumamente peligrosa.

– Todavía nos queda el avión – proclamó triunfal, alardeando de sus recién adquiridos conocimientos mientras ignoraba deliberadamente la ironía que le había dedicado Hermione. – Y que tenga que ser yo quien te lo diga… parece mentira que seas hija de muggles, Granger.

Hermione le miró con la boca abierta, si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otro mago habría sido un comentario sin importancia pero tratándose de Draco Malfoy las bromas sobre sus orígenes no podían ser gratuitas. Se quedó muda de la sorpresa, ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que él pudiera llegar a decir algo semejante, no al menos sin que la frase fuera pronunciada en tono sarcástico.

Le observó esperando encontrar algún indicio de que estaba buscando guerra pero no pudo encontrar ninguno, él parecía haber dado por terminada la conversación y observaba embobado las olas como si nada. Después de un momento a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que fuera cual fuese su intención no había pretendido burlarse. Era como si el muy cretino lo hubiera dicho de la forma más inocente. Inocente. Como si él lo hubiera sido alguna vez, como si aquella palabra no fuera del todo incompatible con la naturaleza de los Malfoy. Acabó llegando a la conclusión de que según el retorcido código de valores por el que Malfoy se regía no aparentar un origen muggle debía ser sin duda algo muy positivo, solo una mente enferma como la suya podía soltar algo así después de años de insultos y esperar que no se sintiera ofendida. La idea de que él probablemente consideraba que le acababa de hacer un cumplido la irritó profundamente, no quiso iniciar una batalla pero ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle que con semejante temporal no habría ningún piloto que se arriesgara a despegar.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que desembarcaron y pudieron aparecerse cerca del aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron allí un vistazo al panel le confirmó que todos los vuelos estaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso pero igualmente se dirigió con paso decidido al primer mostrador que encontró de una compañía aérea que cubriese el trayecto entre Seattle y Nueva York. Draco la siguió observándolo todo a su alrededor con atención aunque intentado ser lo más discreto posible.

– En cuanto amaine el temporal reanudaremos los vuelos – explicó la chica que les atendió comiéndose a Draco con los ojos y sin molestarse en mirar a Hermione aunque era ella la que había preguntado – sin embargo las previsiones meteorológicas no son nada buenas, lo más probable es que hasta mañana, como muy pronto, no se recupere la normalidad en el tráfico aéreo.

Era inútil seguir intentándolo, no se podía luchar contra los elementos de modo que lo mejor que podrían hacer era buscar un hotel confortable en el que pasar la noche hasta que el consulado les habilitara un traslador a la mañana siguiente.

– Buscaremos algún hotel por aquí cerca – murmuró Hermione intentando captar la atención de Draco, que miraba absorto la cinta transportadora por la que desaparecían los equipajes.

– Les deseo suerte, – la interrumpió la mujer, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación – no creo que quede una sola habitación libre en toda la ciudad.

Esa información hizo que por fin él se olvidara de aquel interesante aparato muggle y mirara a la mujer a la cara.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó como si eso fuera del todo imposible.

La empleada de la compañía aérea, encantada de que por fin aquel chico tan atractivo le prestara más atención que a la cinta transportadora le dedicó a Malfoy una enorme sonrisa.

– Por supuesto todos los hoteles de gama alta están al límite de su ocupación por culpa del Congreso Médico Internacional que se celebra estos días en la ciudad.

La chica dejó de sonreír y miró a Hermione como si fuera un chicle pegado en la suela de su zapato. Hermione le devolvió una mirada similar, absolutamente segura de que si Malfoy estuviera solo – y lamentando profundamente que no fuera así (solo Merlín sabía porque había accedido a subirse a ese estúpido ferry) – se habría ofrecido voluntaria para llevárselo a su casa esa noche.

Hermione se tomó aquella mirada como una agresión directa, no es que estuviera desarrollando ningún sentimiento posesivo sobre Malfoy pero su nivel de crispación pronto se podría calificar de peligroso y que esa mujer demostrara tan abiertamente su interés a pesar de que él estaba acompañado era una falta de respeto, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía ni idea de la relación que los unía. Malfoy perfectamente podría ser su novio, o su marido, o su amante; que ella lo encontrara detestable era un asunto que no tenía nada que ver. Esa chica necesitaba aprender modales.

– Pueden intentarlo en hoteles de menor categoría – seguía explicando la muy arpía con voz melosa y cara de lamentarlo mucho – aunque dudo que queden plazas.

Draco se inclinó un poco sobre mostrador, echó una rápida mirada a la chapa prendida en la solapa del uniforme de la chica y luego la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Me estás diciendo, Amanda, – la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó hasta casi salírsela de la cara cuando él pronunció su nombre arrastrando las sílabas de forma sinuosa, – que en una ciudad tan grande no vamos a encontrar ni una sola habitación libre?

La sonrisa desapareció de un plumazo en cuanto ella supo con certeza que solo querían una habitación. Todo rastro de amabilidad se esfumó repentinamente, siendo sustituida por una mirada que oscilaba entre la decepción y la hostilidad. Aunque Hermione hubiera preferido compartir habitación con un escreguto de cola explosiva la cara de frustración de la empleada de la compañía aérea era algo que en aquel momento no tenía precio y en el rostro de la castaña asomó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

– Mañana se cumplen quince años de la muerte de Kurt Cobain y millones de fans están convirtiendo Seattle en un auténtico lugar de peregrinación – explicó con una voz tan seca como el papel de lija y mirándoles con expresión de estar preguntándose de donde salían esos dos para no haberse enterado.

Hermione pensó que sería preferible no perder ni un solo segundo, abandonó con expresión decidida la fila de airados clientes y arrastró a Draco hasta la cafetería. Le dejó delante de una humeante taza de té mientras ella iba en busca de un listín telefónico para llamar a todos los hoteles de Seattle hasta encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche. No estaba dispuesta a vagar por toda la ciudad de un lado a otro en medio de la ventisca, además era muy posible que mientras estaba ocupada en eso Malfoy encontrara un plan para esa noche. Era muy libre, desde luego, de meterse en la cama de la primera golfa que se lo ofreciera y así ella no tendría que cargar con él, le resultaría mucho más fácil encontrar alojamiento si solo necesitaba una habitación. Sin embargo cuando regresó a la cafetería lo encontró solo, no se había movido de donde lo dejara y se entretenía observando con expresión de concentración los posos en su taza de té. Ella se dejó caer en una silla justo a su lado y Draco comenzó a parlotear sin la vista de la taza.

– Intentaba averiguar si conseguirías un lugar en el que pasar la noche pero a no ser que estés tramando arrastrarme a la guarida de una mantícora debe haberme salido otra cosa. Esto de aquí – dijo metiendo un dedo en la taza – sin duda representa un viaje, podría ser el de hoy pero no lo creo, parece más bien algún tipo de persecución. Este es el símbolo de las criaturas desconocidas y esto significa cambios, eso seguro, aunque no logro identificar de que clase, una pérdida quizás. ¿A ti qué te parece? – preguntó estirando el brazo hasta casi meterle la taza en la nariz, pero antes de darle tiempo a decir nada él se contestó a sí mismo ­– Tal vez signifique que voy sufrir una amputación mientras intento dar caza a alguna criatura salvaje, recuérdame que no planee un safari para las próximas vacaciones.

Que se permitiera bromear en esas circunstancias no contribuyó a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Hermione.

– Cómprate una agenda, yo no soy tu secretaria.

Draco posó la taza en la mesa y por fin la miró.

– ¿Ese mal humor significa que no has conseguido encontrar nada?

– Hay un motel a unas cinco calles, solo les queda una habitación y como está rodeado de edificios no podremos aparecernos.

– Podría ser peor. Has tardado una eternidad, – rezongó – pensé que ibas a dejarme tirado en este sitio.

– No me des ideas – masculló ella entre dientes.

Draco no la escuchó porque ya estaba en movimiento, antes de Hermione pudiera darse cuenta él ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia, recogiendo del perchero los abrigos de ambos. Por supuesto los taxis estaban más solicitados que una entrada para la final del mundial de Quiddich y no les quedó más opción que ir andando. Draco se arrimó a una de las columnas del aparcamiento y disimuladamente transformó el extremo de su varita en un paraguas, como había hecho la noche de la fiesta en la embajada. Cuando se internaron en la tormenta de nieve Hermione dio un respingo al notar como él le pasaba de forma protectora el brazo sobre los hombros, tal vez fuera por la impresión pero en lugar de rechazarle se dejó apretujar contra su abrigo y empleó el resto del trayecto en convencerse a sí misma de que la gélida temperatura era el único motivo por el que aquella proximidad le resultaba tan agradable.

Tardaron casi veinte minutos en llegar al motel y cuando lo consiguieron Hermione sentía que dos bloques de hielo habían sustituido a sus pies, no veía el momento de entrar en la habitación para poder secárselos con la varita. La recepción estaba compuesta por un viejo mostrador destartalado y una silla que amenazaba con caerse en una pila en el mismo momento en que alguien hiciera el amago de sentarse en ella. El recepcionista, un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo negro y grasiento cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda y un símbolo chino tatuado en el cuello miraba una tele de plasma sentado detrás del mostrador, protegido por un cristal antibalas.

– ¿A qué clase de antro me has traído, Granger? – susurró Draco en su oído cuando todavía estaba en el quicio de la puerta. – La guarida de la mantícora habría estado mejor.

– Si lo prefieres puedes volver ahí fuera – le retó antes de dirigirse al mostrador mientras él, de espaldas a la recepción, hacía desaparecer el paraguas y se guardaba la varita. – Buenas noches, llamé hace un rato para reservar una habitación – dijo alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar a pesar del cristal blindado y del alto volumen de la televisión sintonizada en un programa de testimonios.

Al recepcionista le llevó unos segundos despegar la nariz de la tele y mirarla con absoluta indiferencia.

­– No alquilo habitaciones por horas – contestó el recepcionista después de observar de arriba a abajo su ropa elegante y que ninguno de los dos llevaba equipaje, hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar su voz adquirió un tono malicioso. – No me resulta rentable lavar tantas sábanas así que tendrás que buscar otro sitio para ir a desahogarte con el rubito.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione lamentó que estuviera prohibido hechizar muggles. Por suerte el grueso cristal amortiguaba el sonido y Malfoy no le había escuchado o a estas alturas, con decreto de magia antimuggles o sin el, el recepcionista no sería más que una sustancia gelatinosa pegada al suelo de su mugriento cubículo.

– Queremos pasar toda la noche, – explicó armándose de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz a esas alturas del día – y de ser posible necesitaríamos dos habitaciones, como le expliqué por teléfono.

– Lo siento, guapa, solo hay una libre y tendrás que pagar por adelantado.

Hermione rebuscó su cartera en el bolso pero Draco observó el gesto y se acercó a la ventanilla, apresurándose a lanzar una tarjeta de crédito por la abertura del cristal. El recepcionista la cogió sin molestarse en dirigirle la palabra a Malfoy, cobró sin pedirle ningún documento o acreditación y cuando terminó le devolvió la tarjeta y lanzó al cajetín una llave roñosa prendida en un llavero de plástico blanco sobre el que se podía leer el número 113 escrito a mano con rotulador rojo.

Draco le observó como si acabara de entregarle una rata muerta y por un momento Hermione se temió que su carácter elitista le empujara a dar media vuelta y largarse. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse a coger la llave y cuando lo hizo el recepcionista cabeceó señalándoles unas escaleras a la derecha. Hermione echó a andar hacia ellas y escuchó como Malfoy arrastraba los pies con desgana tras ella. Cuando se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación pudo ver una mueca en su rostro, en la habitación de al lado sonaba la música a todo volumen mientras al menos media docena de voces graznaban de forma incoherente algo parecido a la letra de "Smells like teen spirit". El olor a Wiskey llegaba hasta el pasillo.

– Estoy muerto y esto es el infierno – se quejó Malfoy en voz baja metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

En ese momento el estribillo de la canción hizo que el descoordinado coro de voces subiera el volumen de forma atronadora.

" _A mulato_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yeahhhhhhh_"

De no ser por las extrañas aficiones de Malfoy ella podría estar en su casa, con sus amigos, y pasaría la noche en su cama en lugar de hacerlo en el único motel que parecía incluso menos recomendable que Cabeza de Puerco; así que Hermione observó con morbosa satisfacción la cara de espanto de Draco mientras él se apuraba a entrar en la habitación y hacer un encantamiento silenciador.

Por dentro la habitación era tan desoladora como el resto del edificio, los muebles estaban tan viejos y destartalados como podría esperarse. Si hubiera moqueta ésta habría acumulado la suciedad de varias décadas pero por suerte el suelo estaba cubierto por unas baldosas de color marrón desconchadas en algunos sitios, a los pies de la cama se veía una raída alfombra salpicada de pequeñas manchas de color oscuro. Las cortinas, prácticamente echas jirones, apenas cubrían una pequeña ventana que daba a un callejón sin salida.

– Veamos que podemos hacer con esto – dijo Hermione buscando su varita para arreglar un poco la habitación antes de que Mafoy sufriera un infarto de miocardio. Pero él se le había adelantado y ya blandía su varita apuntando al suelo.

– Permíteme, por favor.

Ella se apartó e hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándole, muerta de curiosidad por comprobar la maña que se daba con los hechizos domésticos.

Al segundo siguiente las baldosas del suelo habían desparecido bajo una impoluta y suave moqueta de un verde tan intenso como el de un campo de golf y cuando levantó la vista del suelo lo que quedaba de las cortinas había sido sustituido por otras nuevas de un verde algo más pálido que el de la moqueta; las paredes, plagadas de manchas de humedad, quedaron cubiertas con un papel estampado con pequeños dibujos y subió la calefacción un par de grados. Después cambió la triste bombilla del techo por algunas lámparas blancas repartidas por toda la habitación pero a pesar de haber más puntos de luz la iluminación seguía siendo muy tenue.

Por último se ocupó de los muebles, Hermione se esperaba algo muy barroco pero él la sorprendió con unos muebles modernos y funcionales de líneas rectas y puras. Dejó la cama para el final. Cuando terminó había en el centro de la habitación una cama enorme, el cabecero de ébano era de un negro tan intenso que brillaba, el edredón también era negro y las sábanas del mismo tono de verde que las cortinas. Se giró tan orgulloso de sí mismo que cualquiera diría que esperaba un aplauso pero lo que se encontró en lugar fue una actitud fría y amenazadora.

– No me obligues a sacar mi varita, Malfoy. Ya estas conjurando otra cama ahora mismo porque ni de broma voy a dormir contigo.

Draco se acercó un poco, hasta quedar a solo un paso de ella.

– No era precisamente dormir lo que tenía en mente.

Aquello era demasiado, más de lo que Hermione consideraba que podía soportar en un solo día.

– Apártate de mí, degenerado, o de la patada en el culo que te daré acabarás orbitando alrededor de Marte.

– No creo que sea eso lo que realmente deseas – afirmó acercándose un poco más e inclinándose sobre ella.

Hermione a duras penas consiguió que su voz sonara firme.

– Te lo advierto, un centímetro más y pasarás la noche en el pasillo. Mañana por la mañana podrás recitar de memoria la letra de todas las canciones de Nirvana – amenazó.

Él solo la miró a los ojos y actúo como si no la hubiera oído.

– Estás muy tensa, te ayudaría a relajarte un poco. – Estiró las manos como si pretendiera darle un masaje en los hombros pero la mirada airada que recibió hizo que se lo pensara dos veces antes de tocarla.

– Encontraría más relajante una sesión de electroshock.

Draco se separó de ella sonriendo de una forma que a Hermione le crispó los nervios.

– Al menos tenía que intentarlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Si no estuviera tan enfadada podría haber sufrido un ataque de risa.

– ¿A esto llamas intentarlo? – preguntó de forma sarcástica. – Basándome en esa cosa tan patética a la que llamas intento me hago una idea de la clase de chicas a las que estás acostumbrado pero para tu información hubiera estado bien que al menos te esforzaras un poco. Verás, – explicó usando un perfeccionado tono de maestra de escuela – a las mujeres que no nos quitamos la ropa por dinero nos gusta que se nos trate de otra manera.

– Bueno, en otras circunstancias me habría esforzado, – dijo con expresión pensativa – pero me pareció que estabas… – hizo una pequeña pausa, como si buscara la palabra correcta –… receptiva.

Hermione sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas como si de fuego líquido se tratara.

– ¿Receptiva? – preguntó casi gritando. – ¡Baja de tu nube, Malfoy! No tendría nada contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta.

– No te lo tomes tan en serio, Granger, no te estoy haciendo una proposición de matrimonio y tampoco tengo intención de concebir un pequeño bastardo. Solo sería un poco de sexo seguro, ya sabes, un simple revolcón sin consecuencias.

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en responder, intentando dominar un ataque de ira que con toda probabilidad acabaría desembocando en intento de homicidio.

– Gracias por tu romántica y sensible proposición pero preferiría que me saliera un sarpullido. Es más, si me aproximo demasiado a ti seguramente eso será lo que consiga, con tu promiscuidad sexual debes ser un foco de infecciones.

Dracó meneó la cabeza.

– Granger, no encontrarás en todo el país a nadie más saludable que yo, y tampoco hace falta que me rechaces de una forma tan arisca, sé cuando dejar de insistir. – Enarboló de nuevo su varita y trazó una complicada floritura en el aire, la enorme cama se dividió en dos, exactamente iguales. ­– Y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento – dijo con voz divertida mientras sacudía la varita con un golpe seco – un pequeño regalo para preservar tu intimidad.

Entre las dos camas surgió un biombo, también de madera negra, decorado con pequeños pájaros exóticos de colores brillantes que volaban de un lado a otro cruzándose entre ellos o posándose indolentes en alguna fina rama pintada sobre la madera. Hermione creyó percibir el débil rumor de un gorjeo lejano y se acercó al biombo, atraída hacia él como por un imán. Los pájaros además de volar cantaban en voz baja. Los observó fascinada hasta que el sonido del agua corriente la devolvió a la realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy entrara en el baño. La idea de darse un relajante baño caliente la sedujo y esperando que él no tardara demasiado dio la vuelta al biombo para sentarse sobre su cama, esperando pacientemente su turno.

Al sentarse le llamó la atención algo que parecía un tejido de encaje, metió la mano con curiosidad bajo la almohada y tiró de él hasta que salió un camisón. Lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose en que momento lo habría conjurado Malfoy sin que ella se enterara. Su tacto era muy suave pero lo estiró completamente sobre la cama esperándose lo peor, podría ser el camisón de una abuelita o un cortísimo tul transparente, ambas opciones le darían a Malfoy la oportunidad de seguir metiéndose con ella, pero al verlo desplegado se dio cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocada. El camisón, de un cálido tono color champagne, tendría el largo aproximado para taparle la rodilla. Lo único transparente era una tira de encaje en los bajos y los tirantes hechos del mismo material.

Era muy bonito, como todo lo que la rodeaba en aquella habitación. Malfoy podía ser insufrible pero tuvo que reconocer que sabía elegir lencería, su delicado gusto unido a una más que dilatada experiencia en el tema formaban un cóctel infalible. Se preguntó de donde procedería ese refinado sentido de la estética en cuanto a lencería femenina y como respuesta la asaltó la imagen de Narcisa Malfoy en su lujosa casa, vestida con algo muy parecido a lo que ella tenía entre las manos en ese momento. Apenas la había conocido pero resultaba fácil imaginarla llevando prendas como aquella.

De repente se sintió muy estúpida, recrearse con escenas cotidianas en la mansión de los horrores no entraba dentro de los parámetros de lo normal, era algo que no tenía justificación, por muy cansada que estuviera o muchas horas al día que se viera obligada a pasar en compañía de Malfoy.

Se escabulló dentro del baño en cuanto él lo dejó libre. No estaba de humor para otra de sus conversaciones, de hecho pensaba que habían interactuado lo suficiente para cubrir el cupo de las dos próximas décadas. Una vez dentro del baño comprobó que la varita de Malfoy también se había empleado a fondo allí, era imposible que ese lujoso baño lleno de mármol tuviera nada que ver con aquel hotelucho de mala muerte; incluso debía haber modificado tamaño de la habitación, eso sería lo único que podría explicar la existencia de una bañera de tales dimensiones.

Abrió satisfecha el grifo del agua caliente, dispuesta a darse por fin el baño de espuma que se merecía. No sería ella quien se quejara de los sibaritas gustos de Malfoy, al menos en ese momento; si alguna compensación había de tener soportarle sin duda debía ser aquella.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó en remojo, demasiado probablemente. Cuando terminó de secarse se vistió y limpió el vaho del espejo para mirarse antes de salir. Todavía tenía el pelo bastante húmedo, lo que hacía que de momento sus rizos estuvieran definidos y con un volumen aceptable y el camisón era perfecto, lo suficientemente holgado como para ser cómodo y lo suficientemente ajustado como para marcar cada una de sus curvas. Le quedaba tan bien que por un instante se avergonzó de los pijamas de franela guardados en el cajón de su cómoda en Nueva York.

Al salir del baño él no era más que un bulto informe cubierto por el edredón. Caminó despacio, parándose de puntillas a pocos pasos de los pies de su cama.

– Buenas noches – probó en voz baja pensando que probablemente no contestaría.

Malfoy no dio señales de vida y ella pasó de largo, se sentó sobre su cama y terminó de secarse el pelo con la varita. Se sintió feliz de que Malfoy durmiera como una marmota, dándole un momento de tranquilidad; por fin, después del baño se sentía relajada, el sonido del viento soplando fuera, la temperatura agradable, la luz suave, todo creaba un ambiente acogedor. Posó la varita sobre la mesita de noche y al meterse en la cama su camisón de raso prácticamente resbaló entre las suaves sábanas perfumadas con olor a lavanda. Se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, arrullada por los trinos de unos pocos pájaros trasnochadores, mientras pensaba que después de todo tal vez Malfoy no fuera tan mal compañero de viaje.

Se despertó temprano. El hechizo del biombo estaba perdiendo efecto y empezaba a sonar como una radio a la que le fallan las pilas así que tomó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo silenciador, después escuchó con atención la respiración acompasada que se oía del otro lado del biombo. Malfoy seguía dormido, y eso era perfecto. Lo último que deseaba era pasearse en camisón por toda la habitación así que aprovecharía para entrar en el baño y arreglarse antes de que él despertase. Salió de la cama, se acercó al biombo de puntillas y asomó la cabeza con cuidado para asegurarse.

Se aproximó despacio. Su comportamiento del día anterior la aturdía. Aquel burdo intento de llevarla a la cama solo podía ser interpretado como una tomadura de pelo, si de verdad la hubiera deseado podría haber echado mano de un montón de recursos. Sin duda la capacidad seductora de Malfoy estaba muy por encima de ese intento tan torpe que parecía más destinado a molestarla que a otra cosa; sin embargo solo un momento después se mostrara amable y detallista, conjurando el biombo y dándole su espacio.

¿Cual era el verdadero Malfoy? ¿El que hacía bromas de mal gusto a su costa o el chico encantador que la acompañaba a casa tras un altercado y la abrazaba para protegerla de la ventisca? ¿Quien era ese hombre que dormía a treinta centímetros de distancia, un troglodita, o un caballero? Le conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que la engañara, lo más probable es que hubiera desarrollado un trastorno bipolar no diagnosticado y que en el mismo momento en el que le recetaran un tratamiento recuperara su personalidad volviendo a ser el mismo capullo de siempre.

Le observó con detenimiento. Por mucho que le molestara comprendía porque conquistaba a la gente a primera vista, incluso dormido desprendía ese aire de majestuosidad que caracterizaba a los Malfoy. Sus rasgos seguían siendo angulosos como el día que le conociera en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando no eran más que unos críos, pero resultaban harmoniosos y equilibrados. Su pelo, tan rubio, tan fino que incluso antes de levantarse parecía recién peinado – no como el suyo, que recordaba a uno de esos manojos de cables eléctricos que el señor Weasley solía ocultar en el gallinero de La Madriguera – y Hermione pensó que Warren tenía razón, su tacto debía ser muy suave. Sintió la tentación de comprobarlo y alargó una mano dubitativa hacia la frente de Draco, apartando un mechón que le cubría la frente. Sí, era suave. Ni con una tonelada de poción suavizante conseguiría ella un efecto similar. Alejó la mano tan rápido como pudo teniendo en cuenta que en su posición debía evitar los movimientos bruscos. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí pero a esas alturas, parada al lado de la cama de Malfoy observándole mientras dormía, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que estaba empezando a sentirse atraída por él. Pero eso era algo que todavía tenía solución.

Recordó las visitas que de pequeña hacía con sus padres al pediatra y las vacunas que este le ponía con regularidad. Una pequeña y controlada dosis de un virus puede provocar que el organismo produzca anticuerpos y así esté preparado para defenderse de una agresión mayor. Eso suponía para ella su recién descubierta atracción por Malfoy, una amenaza, un virus, una enfermedad que debía ser exterminada cuanto antes; y dado que solo podía estar basada en el atractivo físico el principio a seguir para erradicarla no tenía porque ser diferente: reconocer al enemigo para así poder rechazarle. Necesitaba urgentemente una vacuna anti-Malfoy y no se le presentaría una oportunidad mejor que aquella, estaba dormido y eso le hacía inofensivo. Todo lo inofensivo que él podía llegar a ser. Le miraría hasta que le dolieran los ojos, le miraría hasta memorizar cada milímetro de su rostro y así quedar inmune a él. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a volver a sentir un momento de flaqueza como el del ascensor.

Empezó estudiando sus cejas, finas y rubias, tan perfectamente delineadas como si se las perfilara. Los párpados, las pestañas. A medida que pasaban los segundos empezó a sentir la vaga sensación de que debería dejarlo, que estaba alejándose peligrosamente de su propósito pero estaba sumida en una especie de sopor que le impedía apartarse de la cama de Draco. No podía sino maravillarse ante la tersura de su piel, tan blanca como la nieve y tan fina como la de una chica – por Merlín que él la despellejaría viva si supiera que había pensado que tenía la piel de una chica – excepto en la zona en la comenzaba a asomar la barba, teñida de un leve tono azulado. Se detuvo especialmente en esa parte, deleitándose con ese pequeño descubrimiento nuevo para ella. Algo que le habría estado vedado en otras circunstancias, dado que él siempre iba pulcramente afeitado.

Dejó que su mirada se deslizara siguiendo el arco de su mandíbula y luego subió hasta sus labios, de un rosa pálido y al verlos recordó con cierto sentimiento de culpa las ganas de besarlos que sintiera en el ascensor. Sintió el impulso de alejarse y empezó a mover despacio uno de sus pies, retrocediendo con cautela, pero entonces con un rápido movimiento que la tomó por sorpresa Malfoy la agarró firmemente por la muñeca.

– Buenos días Granger ¿Admirando mi belleza? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Del sobresalto el corazón casi se le sale del pecho, su mirada no era para nada adormecida o somnolienta, a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto. Debería haber sido más cuidadosa, debería haber supuesto que alguien tan acostumbrado a fingir podría engañarla. La vergüenza la corroía por dentro como si acabara de ser sorprendida cometiendo el más vil de los crímenes pero si dejaba que él lo notara sería mucho peor.

– No exactamente – respondió mirándole de forma despectiva. – Me asombra lo casi humano que pareces que cuando duermes, apenas hay rastro de la alimaña que puedes llegar a ser.

Pero contra todo pronóstico Malfoy no se ofendió, ni siquiera respondió a su insulto, todo lo contrario porque para desgracia de Hermione lo que él hizo fue dedicarle su sonrisa más encantadora.

– En futuras ocasiones procuraré recordar que te despiertas de un humor de perros.

– No será necesario porque jamás volveré a despertarme cerca de ti.

– ¿Segura? – preguntó moviendo el pulgar en círculos para acariciar la parte interna de la muñeca de Hermione. – Mi oferta de anoche sigue en pie. – Como respuesta ella le dedicó una mirada de asco que no dejaba lugar a dudas. – Tú misma, pero si la hubieras aceptado te habrías levantado de mejor humor. Ese celibato voluntario que te empeñas en mantener a toda costa te está agriando el carácter.

– No te consiento que te atrevas a opinar sobre mi vida sentimental – advirtió – y además si estoy de mal humor es únicamente culpa tuya.

– Así que admites que es por mi causa por lo que acumulas toda esa tensión sexual – dijo, y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras se apartaba para hacer sitio en la cama y con la mano con la que no sujetaba a Hermione abría las sábanas invitándola a tumbarse a su lado. – Está bien, ya que soy el problema estoy dispuesto a ser también la solución.

Hasta entonces había estado de broma pero la mirada lujuriosa que le dedicó a continuación amenazó con hacer añicos el aplomo de la castaña, que empezaba a sentirse como un animal asustado en presencia de un depredador. Podría lidiar con eso siempre y cuando él no llegara a darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Draco pareció leerle los pensamientos porque sin dejar de mirarla se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y tiró levemente de ella aunque no se movió porque tenía los pies anclados al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

– El camisón te queda perfecto pero estoy deseando arrancártelo.

La voz susurrante y el comentario sobre el camisón lograron que se le subieran los colores. Saber que conocía sus medidas con tanta precisión la abochornó provocando como resultado una nueva oleada de rencor. Eso era bueno, la rabia era un sentimiento más fácil de manejar que la tentación.

– Que te quede claro que no existe ninguna clase de atracción entre nosotros, al menos por mi parte. Ahora suéltame Malfoy, ya te has divertido bastante.

Tiró para liberarse pero los dedos que la apresaban apretaron un poco más el cerco sobre su brazo.

– Que extraño concepto de la diversión tienes, te aseguro que lo que tenía en mente era mucho más divertido – un nuevo tirón le hizo saber que la tolerancia de Hermione estaba a punto de agotarse. – Te soltaré ahora mismo, pero antes espera un momento. Tú me has observado, ahora me toca a mí. Es lo justo.

Le miró ceñuda pero no se movió. Sabía que él no la soltaría por las buenas así que su única opción era montar una pataleta. De cualquier manera saldría perdiendo, de modo que evitó su mirada y decidió pasar por el trance de la forma más digna posible. Esperó tanto que empezó a impacientarse pero ni por un momento despegó de la vista de la pared mientras él la miraba.

– Que curioso – dijo Draco al fin.

– ¿Qué es lo que es curioso? – preguntó cada vez más irritada sin atreverse a mirarle todavía.

– El aspecto de tu pelo por las mañanas, da la impresión de que por la noche sirve de nido a una familia entera de lechuzas.

– Vete al infierno – espetó tirando del brazo para soltarse.

Draco sonrió y aflojó los dedos dejándola ir.

– Mi intención era ir al paraíso y llevarte conmigo, pero si no quieres....

– Ni lo sueñes – respondió alejándose de la cama del rubio en cuanto se vio libre pero su socarrona voz la hizo detenerse en el quicio de la puerta.

– Deberías reconsiderar mi propuesta, ten en cuenta que algo así no lo verás todos los días.

Ni siquiera supo porque se giró para mirarle, estaba medio incorporado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada sobre la almohada y el pecho descubierto, y sonreía con suficiencia mientras con los ojos señalaba la pequeña montaña que se alzaba bajo la sábana un poco más abajo de su cintura. Hermione notó como la sangre fluía agolpándose en sus mejillas y desvió la vista inmediatamente pero por desgracia era demasiado tarde, él había conseguido su propósito y acababa de estallar en una carcajada. Tardó un par de segundos en recuperar la compostura y mirarle como si nada.

– No es para tanto. ¡Fanfarrón! – balbuceó mientras corría al baño para darse una ducha, teniendo cuidado de cerrar bien la puerta.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Se miró en el espejo preguntándose con quien estaba más enfadada, con él por sus estúpidos juegos infantiles para sacarla de quicio o con ella misma por permitir que le afectase tanto. Prometiéndose que no volvería a caer en su trampa se quitó el camisón y lo tiró con rabia al suelo, lo más lejos posible. Entró en la ducha y aunque en el exterior seguía nevando y había una temperatura de varios grados bajo cero abrió el grifo del agua fría.

oo OO oo

Aunque este fic no sigue el canon de las RM he decidido respetar la fecha en la que Rowling estableció el final de la guerra, el 03/05/98. La diferencia en este caso sería que ese día además de morir Voldemort también lo hizo Harry. El encuentro de Draco y Hermione en el puerto de Nueva York con el que comienza la historia es en el mes de Septiembre diez años después (09/08), porque lo que este capítulo transcurre a principios de Abril de 2009. Eso significaría que se cumplen quince años exactos de la muerte de Kurt Cobain, y al mes siguiente once de la de Voldemort y Harry.

Nirvana lanzó Nevermind cuando yo estaba en plena adolescencia (XD) y "Smell like teen spirit" es definido por la Wikipedia como un himno generacional. Tal vez sea cierto porque aunque no me declaro una fanática de la música grunge ese disco, y sobre todo esa canción, evocan algunos de los recuerdos más agradables de mi época de instituto así que aprovechando que las fechas coincidían me apetecía mucho incluir mi pequeño y particular homenaje a Kurt Cobain.

Gracias a todas por vuestros rr, a las de siempre y también a las nuevas incorporaciones. Me facen feliz y además adoro contestarlos. Ahora os dejo el adelanto prometido, agradecédselo a Clarice, y no os acostumbréis:

_"No tuvo necesidad de desatarlo para saber de que se trataba, ese pergamino solo podía ser una invitación para una boda y en ese momento la enigmática predicción de Charlie sobre un encuentro con la familia Weasley cobró sentido para ella. Solo de pensar en lo que significaba se le formó un nudo en la garganta. De modo que finalmente Ron había encontrado a alguien."_

No deis nada por sentado, en este fragmento Hermione hace varias suposiciones, algunas más acertadas que otras ;)

Y por último la contestación a los rr de las personas no registradas:

Vieja Manta: Muchas gracias por tu rr, por supuesto que es suficiente, con eso estoy más que satisfecha. Un beso.

Clarice: Te enviaré un Malfoy en cuanto lo localice, claro que eso no es tan fácil, los hombre así escasean, XD. Espero que el adelanto cumpla tus expectativas porque la petición de que se líen tal vez tenga que esperar un poco. Piensa que aquí no hay mortífagos que los separen y si los lío y son felices no me va quedar otra que colgar el cartelito de cierre. Mejor les hago sufrir un poco más pero no te preocupes, mientras tanto los tendré bailando, a veces cerca y otras lejos. No me mates por las actualizaciones, advierto que soy muy lenta, ahora actualizo más o menos rápido porque los capítulos ya están escritos, pero en cuanto se me acabe la reserva tocará esperar. Eso si, antes o después siempre vuelvo. Besitos para tí también.

Abril: Entonces debí hacer algo bien, porque provocar taquitardias era precisamente mi intención, je,je. Veremos si en el próximo también lo consigo. Un beso.


	12. Chapter 12 Pruebas

_Siento la demora, los comentarios luego, ahora a leer:_

**ooOOoo ooOOoo**

**Capítulo 12: Pruebas**

A la vuelta de Seattle Malfoy fue lo bastante considerado como para concederle un par de días libres, cosa que Hermione le agradeció profundamente. Si había algo que necesitaba por el bien de su salud mental era perderle de vista durante un buen puñado de horas.

Dado que el temporal de nieve había remitido dando paso a un tiempo primaveral aprovechó para sacar a pasear a Crookshanks por Central Park, aunque a decir verdad el muy perezoso se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo acurrucado en el regazo de Warren, quien se dedicó a malcriarle prodigándole mimos sin reparo alguno mientras parloteaba entusiasmado describiendo al ultimo chico que le había robado el corazón, y que con toda probabilidad, acabaría rompiéndoselo una vez más sin ninguna consideración. Hermione no dejaba de admirar su capacidad para entregarse cada vez como si nunca hubiera sufrido un desengaño pero tratar de prevenirle era un esfuerzo inútil, cada vez que lo intentaba invariablemente Warren respondía lo mismo: "quien no arriesga, no gana", recitaba cargado de ilusión.

Alargó el paseo todo lo que pudo pensando en lo mucho que le había echado de menos estos últimos meses. Desde la jubilación de Pete tenía la impresión de que solo vivía para la embajada y para colmo la presencia de Malfoy la mantenía en un estado de constante tensión. Miró a Warren extasiada sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía, pensando que su compañía era como un patronus anti-estrés.

De vuelta a casa decidieron terminar la tarde con una película. Estaba en la cocina, calentando agua para preparar un té mientras Warren saludaba a Silvia en la floristería, cuando un enorme búho real con aspecto de hallarse al borde de la extenuación se presentó en su ventana con un pequeño paquete atado en su pata izquierda. Su presencia le resultó extraña desde el primer momento. Parecía una de esas aves que solo se empleaban para grandes distancias pero ella no solía mantener correspondencia regular con ningún mago o bruja al otro lado del atlántico y todavía faltaban meses para su cumpleaños.

Se apresuró a abrir la ventana antes de que el animal llamara la atención de los vecinos. El ave entró aleteando despacio hasta posarse en el respaldo de una silla y tenderle la pata con gesto desfallecido mientras Hermione acariciaba su oscuro plumaje. Desató el paquete y lo dejó sobre la silla, el búho parecía tan exhausto que juzgó más conveniente esperar a abrirlo hasta después de atender al animal.

Le preparó un par de cuencos con agua y comida y terminó de servir el té mientras regañaba a Crookshanks por las miradas poco amistosas que dirigía a la parte alta de la alacena, donde el búho intentaba dormitar. Después de un par de intentos consiguió desalojar a Crookshanks y colocó todo lo necesario en una bandeja para no tener que volver a la cocina. Por nada del mundo quería que Warren o Silvia descubrieran al búho y verse forzada a inventar alguna explicación poco convincente que nadie en su sano juicio creería.

Estaba colocando la bandeja en la sala cuando llamaron al timbre.

–Silvia quería pasar por casa – explicó Warren mientras entraba sacudiéndose el pelo, ­- dice que en diez minutos está aquí. ¿Sabes que está empezando a llover? Hemos tenido suerte de volver pronto a casa, imagina que este chaparrón nos sorprende en Central Park.

Crookshanks se le acercó y se frotó contra sus piernas.

–Hola, peludo amigo, ¿con qué estas jugando, bola de sebo? – preguntó cariñosamente agachándose a recoger un pequeño cilindro negro que el gato hacía rodar por el suelo y que Hermione reconoció como el paquete que había traído el búho.

–No es nada – dijo tendiendo la mano para recuperarlo. – Algo que llegó con el correo de hoy. Seguramente publicidad de un nuevo restaurante, o algo así.

–Esto es piel - dijo Warren pasando las yemas de los dedos por el estuche mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto de concentración, - y de la buena, aunque no sé a que animal pertenece. Nadie se gastaría tanto dinero para enviar un folleto publicitario.

Hermione recuperó el estuche sintiéndose observada. Adoraba a Warren pero eso no implicaba que no supiera ver sus defectos: era un cotilla de primera. La piel de dragón había llamado su atención y no se rendiría hasta conocer cual era el contenido del extraño cilindro. Si rehusaba abrirlo causaría la impresión de estar ocultando algo y alguien que cargaba con tantos secretos como ella lo último que se podía permitir era despertar la más leve sospecha.

Mientras caminaba hasta la sala decidió que un pergamino podía ser considerado inofensivo pero si el cilindro contenía algo más no lo abriría, no quería correr el riesgo de mostrar a sus ojos de muggle ningún objeto mágico cuyo uso no pudiera explicar.

Agitó el estuche discretamente. Nada, ningún ruido, y tampoco notó ningún movimiento. Eso era algo bueno, de modo que decidió retirar la tapa y no sin cierto nerviosismo extrajo un pequeño rollo de pergamino. El papel, de un color blanco roto mucho más claro que el habitual tono amarillento de cualquier pergamino normal, estaba enrollado y atado con un pequeño ramillete de flores secas.

Emitió una exclamación ahogada y se dejó caer en el sillón olvidando completamente que Warren la observaba.

No tuvo necesidad de desatarlo para saber de que se trataba, ese pergamino solo podía ser una invitación para una boda y en ese momento la enigmática predicción de Charlie sobre un encuentro con la familia Weasley cobró sentido para ella. Solo de pensar en lo que significaba se le formó un nudo en la garganta. De modo que finalmente Ron había encontrado a alguien.

–¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Warren.

Y Hermione se obligó a hacerse la pregunta a sí misma. ¿Lo eran? Los engranajes de su cerebro estaban como entumecidos y parecían funcionar a cámara lenta. Dejó que su cuerpo respondiera por ella y esperó a sentir alguna reacción, una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, o el arrebato apasionado de un ataque de celos. Pero no sucedió nada, ese tren había partido hacía demasiado tiempo. Entonces ¿por qué la noticia le producía algo semejante a la ansiedad?

–Hermione, - la llamó Warren captando su atención, la curiosidad había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora la miraba como si estuviera preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? te has quedado pálida.

–No pasa nada, - le tranquilizó, y decidió ser lo más sincera posible. – Creo que es una invitación de boda.

–Cielos, Hermione, solo una persona tan ermitaña y antisocial como tú reaccionaría de esa forma tan poco convencional.

–Creo que sé de quien es – afirmó mostrando el pergamino en su mano todavía sin abrir.

–Déjame adivinar… - dijo sentándose a su lado, - ¿un antiguo novio?

–Mi primer amor – confirmó con una voz monótona y carente de emoción.

–Entonces eso debió terminar hace mucho ¿Tan malo es que se case?

–No – contestó con la misma voz monocorde. – No es malo. – Se interrumpió un momento, dubitativa. ­– Simplemente me ha pillado desprevenida. Aunque tampoco es que sea tan sorprendente.

–Si lo que te asusta es acudir sola puedo ir contigo – se ofreció de la forma más voluntariosa. – Soy atractivo, podría hacerme pasar por hetero y lograr que algunas de tus amigas se mueran de la envidia, con un poco de suerte incluso puede que el novio cambie de idea.

A pesar de la conmoción de la noticia una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Hermione. Seguro que Warren había sacado esa idea de alguna de esas películas románticas que tragaba de forma compulsiva. La situación la hizo reír, era un buen actor y un muggle que no había visto una varita en su vida e incluso así sería más fácil hacerle pasar durante un día entero por un mago de sangre pura que por un heterosexual.

–Te lo agradezco pero no va a ser necesario. Es difícil - admitió, - pero no de esa forma.

–Bueno, aun no lo has abierto – alegó Warren señalando el pergamino, - tal vez la invitación no sea suya.

Interiormente Hermione estaba convencida de que no podía ser de nadie más, las palabras de Charlie un par de días antes prácticamente se lo habían confirmado, pero como obedeciendo a una orden no expresada verbalmente sus dedos soltaron el ramillete para poder desenrollar el pergamino.

Le echó un vistazo poco interesado, como si el pergamino no pudiera decirle nada que no supiera ya, hasta que una palabra bailó juguetonamente ante sus ojos haciendo que su cerebro se colapsara otra vez.

_Ginevra_

–¡Merlín! – exclamó soltando el pergamino, que sin la presión de sus dedos separando los extremos cayó enrollado sobre sus rodillas.

Ginny. La invitación no era de Ron. Era de Ginny.

La boda de Ron le hubiera sorprendido menos y, por sorprendente que pareciera, habría removido recuerdos menos dolorosos. Desenrolló de nuevo el pergamino buscando el nombre del novio para comprobar si era alguien conocido. No le resultaba familiar por lo que pensó que probablemente no hubieran coincidido en Hogwarts.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Warren la dejó sola para ir a abrir a Silvia. Durante unos instantes se quedó sola, preguntándose si no era una falta de tacto por parte de Ginny enviarle una invitación. Sentía ganas de llorar pero sabia que no era la boda de Ginny lo que la hacia sentirse asi, lo que la alteraba y deprimía era la confirmación de que todo el mundo superaba la tragedia y continuaba con su vida excepto ella. Ella, que nunca podría dejarlo atrás, que estaba condenada a convivir con esa pesada carga para el resto de su vida.

–¿Y esa cara de funeral? – preguntó Silvia al entrar en la sala.

–Un momento nostálgico – explico Warren. ­– Acaba de recibir una invitación para la boda de un antiguo amor.

–En realidad no. – Corrigió Hermione antes de la que desbocada imaginación de Warren se montara una telenovela con ella como protagonista. – La boda no es de él, sino de su hermana.

–Puedes pedirle al Adonis rubio que te acompañe – sugirió Silvia. – Seguro que tu ex se muere al verle.

En eso llevaba razón, si se presentaba con Malfoy en la boda era más que probable que Ron sufriera un infarto.

–Antes preferiría ir acompañada por un hipog… pótamo. De todas formas no voy a ir. ­– Añadió en un tono tan sombrío que sus amigos prefirieron dar el tema por zanjado.

Esa noche no consiguió pegar ojo. Aunque estaba decidida a rechazar la invitación con cualquier pretexto no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando se quedó sola buscó el pergamino y lo leyó por primera vez con calma. Solo faltaban tres días para la boda ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ginny avisarla con tan poca antelación? Estaba furiosa con ella. Furiosa porque había utilizado a Charlie para allanar el terreno, furiosa porque la había invitado, furiosa por encontrar una nota escrita a mano en el fondo del estuche de cuero en la que con unos horribles garabatos apenas legibles (estaba segura de que lo primero que les enseñaban en la escuela de sanación era a deformar la caligrafía) le suplicaba que asistiera.

¿Por qué esa insistencia? ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz? Había aceptado el puesto en Nueva York para huir de su pasado y, después de tanto tiempo, parecía que ese pasado no hacía más que perseguirla. No se sentía con fuerzas para volver y enfrentarse con todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Se obligó a pensar que la boda de Ginny era una buena noticia y deseó de todo corazón que fuera una boda sincera, no como la que ella planeara con David un par de años atrás. Por suerte se había dado cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, David se merecía a alguien que le amase de verdad y ella se sentía incapaz de querer de ese modo.

¿De verdad habría conseguido Ginny superar lo de Harry? Si había un buen futuro para Ginny eso la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Al amanecer decidió que no podía quedarse con la duda. Iría a la boda y lo comprobaría por sí misma. Si la boda de Ginny solo era una farsa el resultado de su viaje sería demoledor y la hundiría para siempre; pero si había conseguido pasar página, si la veía dirigirse al altar, enamorada y feliz, quizás hubiera esperanza.

Eso sería para ella la boda de Ginny, la expiación de su culpa o su condena definitiva.

Al día siguiente, temprano, entró en el despacho de Draco para hablar con él. Su estado anímico no era más indicado para uno de sus habituales tira y afloja pero por desgracia él seguía siendo el jefe.

–Necesito ausentarme unos días ­- expuso sin rodeos nada más entrar.

Draco, que estaba ocupadísimo jugando con su diana, bajó la mano sin llegar a disparar el dardo y no necesitó decir una sola palabra para lograr que Hermione se sintiera interrogada.

–Quiero ir a Inglaterra – dijo de mala gana, dispuesta a darle las mínimas explicaciones posibles.

Él no movió ni un músculo, solo la miró fijamente, esperando que fuera más explícita.

–Ginny Weasley se casa dentro de dos días – explicó ella dándose por vencida, odiaba tener que compartir con él ningún detalle de su vida privada pero sabía que no le permitiría ausentarse sin una buena razón.

–Ni hablar, te necesito aquí – contestó en un tono que no admitía replica apuntando de nuevo a la diana.

–¡Pero si estos días casi no hay trabajo! – protestó Hermione mientras él lanzaba el dardo sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

–Ya lo sé. No es la embajada quien te necesita, soy yo. – Admitió él con total naturalidad mientras lanzaba el último dardo al centro de la diana.

Hermione rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

–Estoy segura de que podrás sobrevivir sin mí – respondió sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

–Podría, - aceptó Draco, ­- pero sería mucho más aburrido, ¿a quién voy a molestar los días que tú no estés aquí? Prefiero que no vayas.

Hermione clavó la vista en la diana, obligándose a controlar el creciente deseo de arrancar uno de los darlos y clavarlo con saña en el muslo de Malfoy, hasta comprobar de primera mano que era lo que tenia de especial su impoluta sangre pura que la hiciera tan diferente de la del resto de los mortales.

–No puedes impedírmelo, descuéntamelos de las vacaciones si quieres, pero iré de todos modos.

–Te recuerdo que los días de vacaciones tienes que solicitarlos con antelación y por escrito a tu superior, que por cierto, soy yo – explicó mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio y se sentaba en su silla con expresión de satisfacción - y como no lo has hecho, no podrás ir.

–¿Desde cuando te has convertido en un burócrata?- preguntó cada vez más molesta poniendo los brazos en jarras.

–Desde que beneficia mis intereses.

–No le encuentro la gracia – advirtió. – Es importante para mí.

Malfoy la miró fijamente, sin aspecto de estar bromeando.

–¿Cómo de importante, exactamente?

–Mucho.

La expresión de Draco no dejó traslucir emoción alguna pero sintió una punzada de celos. _Muy importante_. Desde luego esa era la valoración que ella otorgaría a cualquier encuentro con la comadreja.

–No.

Hermione cruzó el despacho y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa se encaró con él.

–¿Por qué me haces esto, Malfoy?

–Creo que ya sabes porque.

Ella le miró perpleja, sin entender lo que decía.

–Está bien - aceptó Draco, - se acabaron los juegos. No quiero que vayas porque me gustas.

–¡Claro, eso era! – exclamó cargada de ironía. ­– Creí que habías dicho que se acabaran los juegos.

–No estoy bromeando, es cierto. Me gustas.

–Pues tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo – bufó muy molesta cruzándose de brazos.

–Eso es que porque estoy absolutamente seguro de que yo también te gusto, no te molestes en negarlo ­– la atajó, - de todas formas no te creeré. Te mueres por mis huesos y cuanto más tratas de engañarte más divertido me resulta.

–Por favor… - farfulló intentando no parecer nerviosa, - no puedes pensar eso en serio.

–Te acabo de decir que no te molestes en negarlo. Tengo pruebas: la forma en que hiperventilabas en el ascensor cuando creíste que iba a besarte, o el hecho de me espiaras mientras dormía.

Hermione sabía apreciar cual era el momento adecuado para una retirada.

–No te espiaba – dijo con toda la dignidad que era capaz de reunir – y de todas formas no comprendo que puede tener eso que ver con los dos días libres que te pido.

–Creo que está bien claro, me he propuesto seducirte y un encuentro con la comadreja podría retrasar mis planes.

No podía salir de su asombro. Hablaba cargado de confianza, dando por supuesto que ella caería rendida a sus supuestos encantos. Le miró furiosa, su primer impulso fue protestar, rebelarse contra esa actitud prepotente y machista, pero necesitaba que firmara esa autorización y conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente como para saber que un enfrentamiento abierto no serviría de nada, si quería lograr su objetivo sería más inteligente actuar de otro modo.

Utilizaría el orgullo de Draco en su propio beneficio. Aunque por dentro temblaba de indignación rodeó el escritorio y se situó muy cerca de él, mirándole completamente serena.

–De modo que te sientes amenazado por Ron Weasley – afirmó apoyándose tranquilamente contra el escritorio de Malfoy.

–¿Amenazado? Eso es ridículo, Granger. Weasley no es competencia para mí – contestó él recostándose en la silla sin perder la calma.- Es solo que emocionalmente no eres muy estable y no sé que efecto puede tener sobre ti. No he dicho que fuera a dar al traste con mis planes, solo que los retrasaría.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿le había dicho a la cara que era poco estable emocionalmente?, ¿cómo se atrevía? Abandonó su pose despreocupada y se apartó del escritorio con los puños apretados, dispuesta a presentar batalla. Abrió la boca decidida contestar que ella era una persona perfectamente estable hasta que él apareció en su vida pero rectificó a tiempo. Preferiría lidiar con una manada de escregutos de cola explosiva antes que admitir que él ejercía la más mínima influencia sobre ella.

La estaba provocando abiertamente para que perdiera el control pero no iba a caer en su trampa, tragándose la rabia siguió con su estrategia, atacando el punto débil de su arrogante y soberbio interlocutor.

–¿Tan seguro estás de tu éxito?

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces déjame ir.

Draco pareció pensárselo durante un momento.

–Tal vez lo haga… - meditó mientras la miraba alzando una ceja - pero antes tengo que valorar como está la situación.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de buscar posibles interpretaciones a las palabras de Malfoy, repentinamente Draco la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, con fuerza aunque sin brusquedad y sin saber como había llegado hasta allí cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

–Dame un beso y podrás ir – propuso Draco mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

–Eres mi jefe, - advirtió Hermione retrocediendo espantada – esto puede considerarse acoso y si me obligas a besarte lo será.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione, horrorizada, puso las manos sobre su pecho con la intención de empujarle suavemente para evitar que él se le acercara más pero las retiró con tanta velocidad como si su cuerpo transmitiera corriente eléctrica. La firmeza de sus pectorales hizo que prefiriera no tocarle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Está bien, no me beses si no quieres – respondió Draco en un murmullo bajando la cabeza y arrastrando las sílabas lentamente de una manera que Hermione, muy a su pesar, encontró irresistible.

_"No puede ser tan fácil" _la avisó una vocecilla en su cabeza_ "no se dará por vencido tan pronto"._

Draco levantó la mirada, aunque sus ojos color mercurio la miraban tratando de inspirar compasión, en sus labios había una sonrisa maquiavélica que hizo que Hermione se pusiera en guardia.

–Pero entonces te besaré yo – susurró muy despacio haciendo que ella se estremeciera involuntariamente.

Presa de un terror que la paralizaba contempló como Draco se aproximaba más y más a ella. Sentía la ligera presión que sus brazos, cruzados con abandono tras ella, ejercían sobre su cintura. Sin embargo no la sujetaba con fuerza. Se preguntó si él la retendría por la fuerza si intentara huir. La vocecilla de su cabeza gritaba que se incorporara a toda prisa y escapara lo más lejos posible pero sin embargo no movió ni un solo músculo. Tampoco separó su cara de la de él al contrario, sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Draco, a escasos centímetros de los suyos. La idea de que eran terriblemente sensuales atravesó como un rayo por su cerebro y se encontró deseando sentir su tacto y probar su sabor. Como si no tuviera control alguno sobre su cuerpo se pasó lentamente la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. El corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, sus labios se entreabrieron, anticipándose, esperando ansiosos el contacto con los de él.

Draco lo tomó como una silenciosa invitación y la besó con suavidad, al principio solo un leve roce, después aumentó la presión. Dejándose llevar Hermione cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios un poco más permitiendo que la lengua de él se abriera paso entre su boca sin encontrar la más leve resistencia.

La vocecilla interior que le decía que no debía hacerlo desapareció, perdida quien sabe dónde, silenciada por los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Con celeridad sus manos buscaron la nuca de Draco y hundió los dedos en su sedoso pelo, enredándose entre cada suave mechón. Hermione respondió al beso, jugueteando con la húmeda y cálida lengua de Draco, explorándose mutuamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Cuando se separaron Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello, subiendo lentamente desde la base hasta el mentón y siguiendo por toda la mandíbula. A Hermione se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

–Esto… también… es acoso – ronroneó sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, en un gesto que contradecía sus palabras.

–No te he oído quejarte, Granger – respondió él entre beso y beso.

**ooOOoo**

A las que pensaron que Hermione se equivocaba y no era Ron quien se casaba, felicidades, han acertado.

Nuestro Draquito ha dado permiso para que Hermione regrese a casa, aunque solo por unos días. Caro que va a estar rodeada de Weasleys y eso puede llegar a ser muy tentador, así que antes, como buena serpiente, quiso darle un excelente motivo para volver. Sé que muchas pensabáis que después de once capítulos ya era hora de un beso, yo también lo pensaba, XD.

Elho: Supongo que no tendrás motivo de queja. Pedías un Ron solterito y así lo mantengo, querías beso y beso has tenido, espero que te haya gustado ;)

Y ahora contestaciones a rr:

Clarice: Para empezar te diré que Angy Malfoy te agradece por el pequeño adelanto que gracias a tí dejé para todas. Así que no soy la única _marcada _por Nirvana, es bueno saberlo, creía que la mayoría de mis lectoras serían demasiado jóvenes para conocerles. Gracias a Merlín tienen magia y pueden conseguirse otra cama, si tuvieran que compartirla estoy segura que Hermione no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Hummm, pensándolo bien no sé si eso sería bueno o malo, je, je, depende de como empleara su tiempo. Hermione ya sabe que se siente atraída por Draco, ahora solo falta que lo acepte, XD que trabajo me da esta mujer... Un beso.

Abril: Como has visto Draco ya se ha dejado de ambiguedades. Sobre la historia fallida de Ron y Hermione no puedo decir mucho más que lo que está explicado en el capítulo cinco, sé que es ambiguo pero cuando leas el próximo capítulo lo entenderás todo. En realidad no es un capítulo sobre Ron y Hermione pero comprenderás porqué lo suyo no podía funcionar y porqué Hermione tenía esa necesidad de irse tan lejos. Un besazo y gracias por el rr.

Catuhh: Gracias por tu segundo rr, así pude comprenderte mejor. Como ves Ron sigue solterito, te voy a dejar un spoiler: si encontró a una persona, pero no es Luna, y además no tiene ninguna relevancia para la historia. Simplemente quería que todos siguieran adelante, Ron incluido. Le quiero demasiado para dejarle solo y traumatizado como hice con Hermione. Eso no quiere decir que a ella no la quiera también. Te dejo o creo que acabaré por meterme en un jardín. Besitos.

Lily Malfoy Potter: ¿Draco el más bello ángel? puede ser, pero en fin... no sé, yo entiendo que le pongan de malo y diría que parte de su encanto reside precisamente en ser un chico malo. No creo que te gustara ser Hermione, tal vez en mi otro dramione sí, pero en este tengo previsto que la pobre las pase canutas. En principio esta no es una historia de celos pero igual me las apaño para meter algo así más adelante. Me alucina que te hayas leído la historia de una tirón. Bienvenida y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Iris Cullen: Me alegro que te guste, y que te haga reír me pone casi al borde de la euforia porque me considero horrible escribiendo situaciones cómicas. Adoro leer comedia pero a la hora de escribir solo me sale drama, sin embargo en este capítulo no sé que me pasó porque empecé a teclear y el resultado fue bastante diferente al resto de la historia. Para contrarrestar el próximo es lacrimógeno total, lo dicho, que soy la reina del drama :S así que de momento de divertirse nada. Un beso.

Selenne: Empezaré dándote las gracias por tu rr en _Mía para siempre, _esa historia es muy especial para mí. Aprovecho para contestarte aquí porque al no estar registrada no pude hacerlo allí. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que no te pareciera pastelosa. Esa era mi última intención. De hecho estuve a punto de tirarla a la papelera porque aunque Draco no cae en el pastel me parecía que la evolución de sus sentimientos tal vez fuera demasiado rápida y poco creíble para desarrollarse en una sola noche. Al final una amiga me animó al publicarla y me alegro mucho de haberla escuchado. Acerca de lo que dices sobre Reencuentro muchas gracias por lo de la veracidad y la profuncidad de los personajes. Lo de la lógica y el contexto me lo suelo tomar muy en serio, casi de forma obsesiva, en este caso es bastante fácil porque básicamente solo me manejo con un par de personajes (los demás son secundarios que aparecen de forma muy superficial) pero en mi otro long fic _Harry Potter y el templo de la muerte_, me guío tanto por la lógica para explicar los sucesos que a veces parece estar escrito para niños pequeños. Cuando se tiene un canon tan rico en detalles como el creado por JK es muy fácil dar coherencia a los personajes, solo tienes que dejarte guiar por él y no desviarte del camino, lo verdaderamente difícil es lograrlo con personajes originales. Ahora que he terminado _Harry Potter y el templo de la muerte_, donde todos los personajes eran canon,mi próximo reto es ese: crear una historia que mezcle personajes canon con oc que sean coherentes y bien construídos. Me da un poco de terror pero por otro lado estoy deseando comenzarlo, a ver que tal sale el experimento.


	13. Chapter 13 El secreto

_XD, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve serias desavencias con mis musas. Si vuelven a hacerme una jugada como esta las amenazaré de muerte, lo prometo. Sé que lleváis mucho tiempo esperando por este capítulo, así que ahora a leer, las aclaraciones al final._

**ooOOoo ooOOoo**

**Capítulo 13: El secreto**

_"No te he oído quejarte" "No te he oído quejarte"_.

La frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, como una burla. Con escasa consideración terminó de acomodar la ropa en la minúscula maleta que se llevaría a Inglaterra, la cerró de golpe y se dejó caer sobre la cama, resoplando mientras miraba el techo con expresión apesadumbrada.

Lo que había dicho Malfoy no se le iba de la cabeza, habían pasado horas y aún seguía dándole vueltas.

Cuando Hermione pronunció la palabra "acoso" no lo había hecho a la ligera. Se sentía agobiada por sus constantes flirteos, siempre pretendiendo acercarse, provocándola… por no mencionar esa irritante confianza en que caería rendida a sus pies. El muy cretino ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que ella le rechazara.

Malfoy ya estaba bastante subido, si había algo que no deseaba era dar alas a ese tipo de conducta. Sin embargo no podía negar que Draco tenía razón.

Por supuesto que no se había quejado, y la sencilla razón por la cual no lo había hecho era que desde el mismo momento en que él la obligara a sentarse en su regazo y la rodeara con sus brazos no fue capaz de imaginar un solo lugar donde se pudiera encontrarse más a gusto, ni ninguna otra cosa más apremiante y apetecible que dejarse besar por el rubio.

_"No te he oído quejarte"_.

La frase, susurrada a media voz inquietantemente cerca de su boca, ni siquiera había necesitado de un matiz irónico para echarle en cara su debilidad. Esa simple afirmación transmitía toda la contundencia de la verdad más lapidaria y demoledora: Cada vez que él cruzaba la línea ella nunca hacía nada por impedírselo.

Y en cada intento conseguía llegar un poco más lejos que en el anterior. Precisamente por eso su motivo de preocupación no era tanto lo que hiciera Malfoy como sus propias reacciones. O mejor dicho, su falta de ellas. Su expectante pasividad en el ascensor, su total entrega mientras él la besaba; cuando lo que en realidad debería haber hecho era castigar su descaro con un más que merecido bofetón.

Pero cuando se trataba de él estaba claro que su cabeza y su cuerpo deseaban cosas diferentes.

Diferentes hasta tal punto que incluso con la certeza de que ese beso había sido un terrible error necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para escabullirse de entre sus brazos y sinceramente albergaba serias dudas de si lo habría conseguido en caso de que él hubiera hecho el menor gesto por retenerla. Gracias a Merlín la dejó ir sin oponer resistencia alguna y para Hermione era muy fácil deducir porqué: él ya había conseguido lo que quería… al menos de momento.

Podía imaginárselo después de que ella hubiera salido del despacho, sonriendo muy pagado de si mismo tras haber comprobado que su proximidad física o la simple expectativa de un beso era suficiente para hacer añicos cualquier intento de defensa por su parte. Tenía que recuperar el control antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. Si seguían así pronto alcanzarían un punto de no retorno en el que ella perdería los frenos de forma definitiva. Incluso no podía descartar la posibilidad de que en un futuro cercano fuera ella misma quien tomara la iniciativa, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Jamás le daría a Malfoy esa satisfacción.

Su despreocupada acusación de ser poco estable emocionalmente todavía le escocía en su amor propio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había sido formulada por alguien que presentaba todos los síntomas de sufrir un grave trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Alguien vanidoso y ególatra en grado superlativo. Alguien que, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, estaba a un paso de convertirse en una obsesión.

De que otra manera podría explicar que estuviera tumbada en su cama, estremeciéndose al recordar el sabor de su boca y la caricia de sus labios contra su piel, cuando en realidad tenía asuntos mucho más complejos y delicados por los que preocuparse.

En pocas horas estaría en casa y después de la visita de rigor a sus padres tendría que encararse con Ginny Weasley.

La insistencia de Ginny para que fuera a la boda y se alojara en La Madriguera presagiaban un recibimiento amistoso, sin embargo para ella era como enfrentarse a la sentencia de un tribunal. Sin ninguna duda, comparado con eso el beso de Malfoy quedaba relegado a la categoría de un simple incidente sin trascendencia. Entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Terminó por llegar a la conclusión de que lo usaba como método de escape para desviar la atención de lo que realmente la preocupaba, pero sustituir a Malfoy por un problema aún mayor no la ayudó a tranquilizarse. A medida que pasaban las horas la presión de su cercano encuentro con Ginny se hizo más patente y por segunda noche consecutiva apenas pudo pegar ojo. A la mañana siguiente se levantó escandalosamente temprano pero se encontró con que no había nada que la pudiera mantener ocupada, tenía un nudo que le cerraba el estómago de tal forma solo pensar en comida la asqueaba, la casa estaba limpia y recogida y Crookshanks cómodamente instalado en el apartamento de Silvia desde la noche anterior. La idea de seguir encerrada entre cuatro paredes se le antojó claustrofóbica así que se arregló, cogió su equipaje y fue a la oficina dando un largo paseo.

Al llegar su traslador no estaba listo todavía y decidió enclaustrarse a cal y canto en su despacho, dispuesta a evitar a toda costa cruzarse con Malfoy. Bastante tenía con su regreso a La Madriguera, lo último que necesitaba era otra fuente de estrés y confusión emocional. Cuando estuviera de vuelta le plantaría cara y le diría cuatro cosas pero mientras lo más sensato era esquivarle.

Claro que conociendo a Malfoy debería haber previsto que sería demasiado pedir que la dejara en paz. No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que llegara cuando llamó a su puerta. Reconoció su característica forma de llamar, dos golpes secos y rápidos con los nudillos para anunciar su presencia y luego, sin esperar ninguna invitación, entraba como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Sabía que lo tendría delante en menos de un minuto, pero realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él y en ese momento lamentó no disponer de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y sus manos temblorosas buscaron la mesa para apoyarse. Llevaba dos días imponiéndose una dura autodisciplina, prohibiéndose pensar en él.

Podía soportar las provocaciones de Malfoy. Estaba preparada para la mirada tolerante y compasiva de Ron, el rechazo de Ginny, el profundo desprecio que sentía por sí misma, pero se había obligado a excluir de su mente cualquier clase de pensamiento sobre Harry.

La puerta se abrió y, tal como esperaba, la cabeza de Malfoy asomó por un pequeño resquicio.

- Buenos días, Granger – la saludó.

- Buenos días – respondió con poco ánimo.

- Terence vendrá en un momento para pedirte la dirección – anunció.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué dirección? – preguntó desconcertada.

- La de tus padres, o… - por un momento pareció dudar - no sé, puedes darle cualquier otra si lo prefieres.

Por un momento no supo que decir, para ella lo que acababa de escuchar tenía el mismo significado que si le hubieran hablado en sirenio. No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que Terence quisiera saber cual era la dirección de sus padres, y esa no era la única sorpresa. Malfoy ni siquiera había entrado en el despacho, seguía parado en el quicio de la puerta como si temiera molestar.

- Para el traslador – explicó él interpretando correctamente su expresión de confusión.

- No puedes establecer la llegada donde tú quieras, Malfoy. Cualquier mago o bruja procedente del extranjero debe pasar por el Ministerio para registrarse, ¿cómo sino va a existir un control de quien entra y sale del país?

- Conozco el procedimiento, solo que esta vez he decidido hacer las cosas de una forma un poco diferente.

Hermione le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- Sabes que eso es ilegal ¿verdad?

Malfoy suspiró como si necesitara armarse de infinita paciencia y después curvó las comisuras del los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

- La ventaja de tener influencias es que a veces puedes saltarte las normas. Ayer hablé con el ministro y le envié toda la documentación por lechuza. Tienes autorización para tomar un traslador a donde tú quieras.

En todos los años que llevaba trabajando en la embajada nadie se había saltado el protocolo habitual para entrar o salir del país ni una sola vez. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Daba igual lo importante que fuera el viajero o lo urgente del motivo de su visita.

Se quedó quieta, mirándole durante unos largos segundos intentando descifrar porque Malfoy se tomaba tantas molestias por su causa. Todo su sistema nervioso estaba tan alterado que por un momento pensó que podría echarse a llorar de agradecimiento, por suerte la falta de capacidad para reaccionar que últimamente mostraba su cuerpo jugó por una vez a su favor.

- Gracias – acertó a decir cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eso era lo que procedía.

- No es nada – contestó él como si realmente no tuviera ninguna importancia. – Será una visita rápida y pensé que no te apetecería pasarte la mitad de tiempo ocupándote de esos trámites.

Hermione seguía sin saber como tomárselo ni que decir y se hizo un breve silencio que fue él quien rompió.

– Tengo que salir ahora, así que no estaré cuando te marches. Espero que tengas un buen viaje.

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir de forma casi imperceptible. Ahora comprendía porque no había entrado en el despacho, tenía prisa; sin embargo seguía parado en el quicio de la puerta entreabierta, como si algo le retuviera. Por un momento él, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, pareció dudar. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de decir algo y hubiera cambiado de opinión en el último momento. Ya se marchaba cuando se detuvo un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Tomarás un traslador de vuelta en cuando la pelirroja pronuncie el "sí, quiero".

Lo dijo de espaldas, hablando por encima de su hombro y arrastrando sinuosamente cada sílaba, y Hermione reconoció al antiguo Malfoy en el tono de voz. No era una petición, ni siquiera una orden, le bastaba con un simple enunciado afirmativo pronunciado con la autoridad de quien sabe que las cosas se harán de esa forma. Tan seguro estaba que salió sin esperar contestación.

A Hermione no se hubiera ocurrido replicar. No tenía ninguna intención de prolongar su estancia en Inglaterra, no había nada allí que pudiera retenerla ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente imprescindible, sin embargo empezaba a sospechar que tal vez tenía más motivos de los que estaba dispuesta a admitir para volver cuanto antes.

***

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora fijada y corrió al espejo para comprobar su aspecto. Hubiera preferido ir más natural pero desde que recibiera la invitación para la boda el corrector de ojeras se había convertido en su mejor aliado y aunque la capa de maquillaje lo disimulaba sabía que bajo ella su rostro estaba pálido hasta la lividez.

En cuanto puso los pies en Inglaterra había enviado una lechuza a los Weasley anunciando su llegada, así que lo más probable era que alguien se acercara a la entrada del sendero que llevaba hasta La Madriguera para acompañarla.

Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso sus padres lo habían notado y haciendo gala de su discreción habitual habían preferido dejarla un rato a solas. Era una suerte que su casa muggle no dispusiera de ningún hechizo antiaparición, porque así podría desaparecerse directamente desde su antigua habitación. Tomó aire, asió con fuerza su equipaje y se desapareció rumbo a La Madriguera.

Nada más llegar advirtió que el sendero que atravesaba un pequeño bosque no estaba tan tranquilo como ella lo recordaba. Un extraño zumbido sonó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza y apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para evitar ser arrollada por una informe mancha borrosa que pasó a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una estela rojiza.

Observó la figura que se alejaba montada en escoba. Volaba a muy poca altura para no golpearse la cabeza con las ramas más bajas de los árboles y la repentina aparición de Hermione la obligó a desviarse de su trayectoria. La brusquedad de la maniobra la desestabilizó haciéndola escorar peligrosamente hacia un lado, de forma que por un momento dio la impresión de que perdería el equilibrio y se caería pero entonces giró sobre sí misma en una grácil y rápida voltereta y recuperó la posición inicial. Unos metros más adelante aminoró la velocidad y dio media vuelta, durante un segundo se mantuvo erguida sobre la escoba pero para entonces estaba lo bastante lejos para que Hermione no consiguiera distinguir de quien se trataba.

Entonces, quien quiera que fuese, se inclinó de nuevo sobre el mango de la escoba y se dirigió hacia ella, un poco más despacio esta vez pero todavía a una velocidad considerable. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca se bajó de un salto y aterrizó justo delante de Hermione mientras la escoba sin jinete seguía su frenético vuelo en línea recta entre los árboles.

- ¡Hermione! – chilló Ginny corriendo a abrazarla. - Siento haberte asustado, de imaginar que vendrías antes de la hora hubiera tenido más cuidado. – Añadió con una disculpa pintada en la cara.

- No te preocupes, no me has asustado – dijo la castaña, todavía nerviosa, mientras respondía al abrazo con cierta rigidez.

Rápidamente Ginny la soltó y sacó la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

- _Accio_ escoba.

Sin perder ni una pizca de velocidad la escoba giró en redondo y se dirigió directamente hacia las manos de la pelirroja, que la atrapó con un movimiento certero.

- Es alucinante, - explicó presa de una evidente excitación agitando la escoba delante de las narices de Hermione. – Pero es solo un prototipo, todavía no está comercializada. Si sufre el menor desperfecto Charlie me matará. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y su mirada adquirió ese brillo entre malicioso y travieso que Hermione conocía tan bien. - Ron se morirá de la envidia cuando sepa que la he probado antes que él.

- Ginny - replicó en tono de regañina sin acabar de creerse que con todos los temas que tenían pendientes estuvieran hablando de escobas de carreras, – da la impresión de que no te importara quedarte sin dientes.

Ginny se echó a reír.

- Por lo que veo sigues siendo la voz de la cordura, me recuerdas a mi madre. Antes de salir me preguntó si pretendía que me ingresaran en San Mungo o me iba a conformar con pasar la noche anterior a la ceremonia tomando poción crecehuesos. Por suerte Bill la convenció de que necesitaba una forma inofensiva de canalizar lo que él llamó mi "_desbordante flujo de energía_".

Aunque tímidamente Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, mostrando su total acuerdo con Bill. El entusiasmo de Ginny era arrollador y ante su sonrisa la pelirroja respondió abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla de nuevo.

- Estoy tan contenta de verte. No sabría si podrías venir avisándote con tan poca antelación. ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó separándose de ella. - La semana pasada ni siquiera pensaba en casarme y sin embargo en veinticuatro horas estaré caminando hacia el altar.

- ¿Una semana? ¡Merlín! Ginny, eres muy rápida organizando bodas.

Hermione pensó que eso era típico del carácter impulsivo de Ginny, aunque entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez tuviera algún motivo para casarse de forma tan precipitada. No quería ser indiscreta y se cuidó mucho de expresar sus dudas en voz alta pero interiormente se preguntó si Ginny se arriesgaría a montar en escoba de forma tan imprudente si estuviera esperando un bebé.

- No estoy embarazada – se apresuró a aclarar la pelirroja.

Hermione cogió su equipaje y echó a andar por el sendero con la desagradable sensación de sentirse descubierta.

- Si lo estuvieras no tendrías porqué darme explicaciones.

- Esa es tu opinión de neoyorquina moderna y tolerante pero en mi familia no todos piensan lo mismo. Tía Muriel se presentó en La Madriguera nada más enterarse, dispuesta a darme una charla en toda regla. Me llamó perdida y amenazó con desheredarme – contó entre risas. - Tendrías que haber visto a mi madre sacando las uñas para defenderme.

- No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de tu tía después de acusarte de algo así – dijo Hermione.

Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Sé que eso es que pensará mucha gente, aunque cualquiera que me conozca un poco no se lo creerá. En realidad no se me ocurre un motivo peor para celebrar una boda.

- Entonces, sino es por un embarazo ¿por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Hermione empezando a sentir curiosidad.

- Motivos de trabajo – explicó Ginny. – Hace mucho que Ben esperaba una oportunidad especial y ahora que se la han ofrecido no puede rechazarla; pero implica marcharse por una larga temporada y dice que tampoco podría soportar estar tanto tiempo lejos de mí. Así que me pidió que me casara con él y le acompañara.

- ¿A dónde?

- África.

-¿África? – preguntó Hermione parándose un momento en medio del camino.

- Si ¿No es maravilloso? Visitaremos las zonas más remotas y aisladas del continente. Estoy deseando contactar con los viejos hechiceros de cada poblado. Creo que mi presencia como medimaga puede ser de mucha utilidad, les enseñaré algo de nuestra magia curativa y además podré aprender de ellos un montón de cosas interesantes.

- Si, – concordó Hermione – parece muy interesante y aventurero. Supongo que os marcharéis pronto.

- Nos vamos en tres días – respondió Ginny, – de ahí toda la precipitación de la boda. Nuestra partida no es algo que podamos posponer, nos vamos como cooperantes internacionales y, sinceramente, esa gente no puede esperar. Necesitan toda la ayuda posible. – Ginny hizo una pausa. - Como ves sigo sintiendo debilidad por los que quieren salvar el mundo.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. La tensión de la llegada se había esfumado y la alusión a Harry la cogió por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Miró a Ginny, que parecía emocionada y feliz con la boda y la nueva vida que la esperaba, y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Sentía un gran alivio, como si su alegría le quitara un peso de encima, pero a la vez el dolor agudo que le traspasaba el corazón seguía ahí, más intenso que nunca.

- Te veo muy feliz, Ginny – dijo esforzándose en parecer natural.

- Lo soy, Hermione. Le quiero mucho.

- Seguro que se lo merece – murmuró Hermione alegrándose sinceramente por ella.

- Esta noche vendrá a cenar y podrás conocerle. Le vas a gustar mucho, si no te importa le sentaré a tu lado, tú eres la que más cosas tiene en común con él.

- ¿Yo? No me digas que antes de ser cooperante se dedicaba a la diplomacia.

- No – contestó Ginny riéndose. – Su vocación siempre ha sido la misma que la mía. Es médico.

- ¿Médico?, preguntó Hermione. – ¿No quieres decir medimago, o sanador?

- No, no. Médico. ¿A que es gracioso? Un médico y una medimaga, menudas peleas tendremos cuando los niños enfermen… - Hermione sonrió - eso sin contar las que habrá en La Madriguera cuando mi padre se empeñe en seguir sus consejos y no los míos. Está encantado, imagínate, ¡el primer muggle en la familia! El problema es que aunque hace tiempo que estamos juntos no le hablé de la magia hasta que me pidió que me casara con él. He de confesar que se lo tomó bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe pero todavía está en proceso de adaptación.

- Comprendo.

Ginny resopló.

- Y aquí entra mi familia. Antes procuraban controlarse delante de él pero desde que lo sabe es como si se hubiera abierto la veda. Bill y Charlie pretenden nombrarle árbitro en su particular disputa sobre cual de los dos está más lisiado, y no dejan de presionarle para que decida que le parece más peligroso; si ser atacado por un dragón hembra en periodo de incubación o por un licántropo tan salvaje que se alimenta de carne humana aunque no haya luna llena. Mi padre no deja de acosarle para que le hable sobre todo tipo de cosas muggles: operaciones, astronautas, fusibles... y los gemelos no paran de hacer de las suyas. Creo que se están vengando por todas las veces que les lancé el hechizo mocomurciélago – Ginny hizo una mueca melodramática, - no pararán hasta que se asuste tanto que cancele la boda. O le de un infarto y me quede viuda, y en el caso poco probable de que sobreviva a las bromas de los gemelos será Percy quien acabe con él, matándolo de aburrimiento con alguno de sus discursos sobre el grosor del culo de los calderos.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

- La magia corre por la sangre de los Weasley – les disculpó, - comprendo que para ellos debe ser muy difícil hacerse pasar por muggles y supongo que ahora se sienten liberados.

- Claro - dijo Ginny, – pero no me vendrá mal algo de ayuda para demostrarle a Ben que no todos los magos y brujas somos una panda de tarados.

- No sé porque pero nunca imaginé que terminarías casándote con un muggle.

- Ya ves, sin embargo creo que el éxito de esta relación se debe precisamente a que es muggle.

Hermione miró a su amiga sin comprender.

- Todas mis relaciones fracasaban por culpa de los celos.

- ¿Celos?

- De Harry. A la larga todos se sentían amenazados por el mito del héroe muerto – explicó Ginny gesticulando exasperada con las manos. – Creían que no podrían competir con el recuerdo del novio perfecto, que nunca estarían a su altura, y no luchaban por la relación. ¿No te parece estúpido? Solo Ben se vio libre de esos absurdos prejuicios. Cuando él me mira me ve tal y como soy, para él nunca seré antiguo amor de Harry Potter.

- ¿Entonces no le has hablado de Harry?

- Claro que le he hablado de él. Sabe que fue la persona más valiente y leal que existió nunca, sabe que hubo una guerra y que él murió. Y también sabe que le amé desde siempre. Pero no le he contado que los hijos de los magos reciben figuras animadas y toda clase de juguetes con su imagen en navidad o que hay monumentos a su memoria en casi todos los edificios mágicos. Quizá no conozca todos los detalles pero te aseguro que sabe como era Harry mejor que la mayoría de los magos.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y siguió caminado con la mirada fija en la hierba para que Ginny no viera las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, las palabras de la pelirroja habían abierto viejas heridas que nunca llegaran a curarse.

- Todavía te afecta hablar de él – observó Ginny apenada – pero aquello sucedió hace mucho tiempo, sé que nunca podrás que olvidar lo que ocurrió pero tienes que intentar superarlo.

- La mayoría del tiempo no pienso en ello – admitió Hermione – pero a veces… - su voz se quebró sin terminar la frase.

- No puedes seguir castigándote por lo que pasó con Harry – dijo Ginny pasándole el brazo sobre hombro para consolarla pero Hermione se apartó de ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ginny?, - preguntó girándose para mirarla directamente a los ojos. - Precisamente tú, que deberías odiarme.

Hermione ansiaba su desprecio, creía que se lo merecía, que así empezaría a pagar por lo que había hecho.

Por eso permitió que Ron le contara la verdad a su hermana, por eso y porque creía que por una vez Ginny merecía saberlo todo, sin mentiras o medias verdades; pero sobre todo por el dolor que le había causado y porque sabía que el rencor que Ginny pudiera sentir hacia ella formaba parte de su penitencia.

La miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas pero conteniéndolas todavía, buscando algún rastro de ese odio en la mirada de la pelirroja. Tal vez si la odiara, si le recriminara lo que hizo… en lo más profundo de su alma tenía la vaga esperanza de que tal vez así consiguiera sentir menos repugnancia por ella misma, de que si eran los demás quienes la odiaban podría dejar de hacerlo ella misma y darse un respiro. Pero en los ojos de Ginny solo encontró una mirada compasiva.

- ¿Odiarte?, no digas eso, Hermione. Yo amé a Harry hasta el final, con todas sus consecuencias. Cuando le acepté sabía que no sería fácil, que me causaría felicidad y también dolor. Pero no me arrepiento, con él pasé algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

- Precisamente por eso, Ginny – imploró Hermione deseando fervientemente sentirse atacada – yo destruí tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Replicó Ginny enfadada, parándose en seco. Ya habían salido del bosque y caminaban por campo abierto, cada vez más cerca de La Madriguera. Si iban a tener _esa_ conversación cuando más lejos estuvieran de la casa, mejor. - Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, debes dejar de castigarte, lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya. Yo nunca te culpé, debí hablar contigo entonces pero no hacías más que evitarme y Ron me dijo que sería mejor que te dejara en paz. Y luego huiste como si tuvieras algo de lo que avergonzarte, escondiéndote como una proscrita que parte al destierro. De saber que todo este tiempo te habías sentido así habría ido a buscarte para explicártelo, aunque para hacerlo tuviera que cruzar medio planeta. - Ginny hizo una pausa, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto a decir provocaría un terremoto de emociones y tal vez una catástrofe de consecuencias imprevisibles, pero llevaba demasiado callando para seguir haciéndolo. – No te guardo rencor, Hermione. He pensado mucho en todo aquello y si soy sincera me sirvió de consuelo que fueras tú. Sinceramente, pienso que fue lo mejor.

Hermione dejó caer su equipaje, que hizo un sonido amortiguado sobre la hierba, y miró a Ginny con rabia, con los ojos desorbitados y los puños apretados, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó atónita y furiosa a la vez.

- Mejor para Harry, quiero decir – se apresuró a explicar la pelirroja antes de que la furia de Hermione se volviese incontrolable. – Sabes que tengo razón. Así no estuvo solo. – Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y bajó la vista, Ginny no era de las que se arredraban pero le resultaba imposible sostener la mirada airada de Hermione en un momento como aquel. – Sabes que de una forma u otra tenía que ocurrir y me alivia pensar que fue un momento íntimo, incluso dulce. Algo entre dos personas que se querían.

Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente ¿De verdad la pelirroja acababa de decir lo que ella había escuchado? ¿Esas palabras habían salido de boca de Ginny Weasley? Cuando recuperó la voz las palabras salieron rascando las cuerdas vocales, quemando su garganta como el ácido.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ginny? ¿Acaso fue lo que Ron te contó? Pues permíteme que te diga que él no puede saberlo porque no estaba allí.

No fue su intención pero la última frase sonó como el peor de los reproches. Era injusto, no quería culpar a Ron, él no había pedido estar herido en San Mungo; pero si él estuviera allí, con ellos; si Harry y ella no se hubieran quedado solos, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes…

- No – admitió Ginny, – Ron no dijo nada sobre eso, pero no hizo falta. Lo sé porque te conozco. Eso me basta para saber como sucedió.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello con tanta naturalidad? ¡Aquello destrozó mi vida! – Gritó Hermione sintiéndose morir por dentro.

- No te atormentes más, lo hiciste porque era necesario. Harry te lo suplicó…

- ¿Necesario? - su voz se endureció al preguntarlo, - si, lo sé. Era necesario… y cruel, aunque él me lo suplicara. No debí hacerle caso, debí negarme, luchar, hasta convencerle.

Por fin Hermione rompió a llorar y en su catarsis un sentimiento nuevo empezó a adueñarse de ella, algo que no había sentido en todos esos años. Siempre preocupada por sentirse culpable nunca se había parado a pensar que ella no era la única responsable, que allí había alguien más. El dolor se estaba convirtiendo en rabia, en una furia que la abrasaba, abarcándolo todo. Incluso a Harry. Principalmente a Harry.

- Maldito manipulador - murmuró entre dientes con la vista clavada en el suelo. – Lo sabía desde mucho antes, meses tal vez. Ron y yo lo notábamos introvertido, distante… pero en lugar de sincerarse decidió ocultárnoslo. Todo ese tiempo estuvo haciendo planes. Me eligió conscientemente, preparó su discurso con antelación, sabía exactamente que decir para convencerme. Para él debió ser un gran alivio, un golpe de suerte inesperado, que los mortífagos hirieran a Ron dejándole el camino libre.

- Hermione… - la reprendió Ginny consiguiendo que levantara la vista, aunque por un momento la castaña la miró como si se hubiera olvidado de que ella estaba allí. – Hermione, no… - suplicó Ginny negando con la cabeza.

El gesto de Ginny solo consiguió que su llanto recrudeciera, volviéndose más amargo.

- Para mí era como mi hermano, - espetó a gritos - ¿tenía derecho a pedirme algo así?

Dejando caer la escoba sobre la hierba Ginny colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su desconsolada amiga.

- No lo sé, Hermione. Solo sé que fue terriblemente injusto y difícil para todos, especialmente para ti, pero piensa que a Harry no le gustaría verte así. Él querría verte contenta. Deja de torturarte, mereces ser feliz.

Hermione la miró con las mejillas encendidas y totalmente bañadas en lágrimas. Le parecía que llevaba toda una vida tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria pero cuanto más empeño ponía, más presente tenía aquel momento en que algo dentro de ella se rasgó para siempre de forma irreparable. Sintió como se cubría del mismo sudor frío que empapaba sus pesadillas y por un segundo el silencio se volvió denso y opresor como en ellas. Bajó la vista, reviviendo el pasado con tal intensidad que casi le sorprendió no encontrarse su antigua varita de vid, apenas sostenida en la punta de sus dedos.

Esa era la imagen de la que se nutrían sus pesadillas. Nunca el acto en si, solo lo que venía después de llevarlo a cabo, simbolizado en su varita. Nunca más pudo volver a usarla, se había convertido en un objeto maldito.

Se encaró a la pelirroja y por fin, después de tantos años, fue capaz de pronunciar en voz alta la pregunta que tanto la atormentaba.

- ¿De verdad crees que merece ser feliz alguien capaz de matar a su mejor amigo?

La mirada de Ginny se endureció, la miró sin parpadear y no tardó ni un segundo en contestar, completamente segura de su respuesta.

- Por supuesto que sí – espetó sin asomo de duda. - Mientras él viviera Voldemort podría regresar en cualquier momento. Eligió morir para destruirle definitivamente. ¡Para salvarnos de él! Entregó su vida para que todos nosotros pudiéramos tener una mejor. Incluida tú, Hermione. Si esa pregunta se la hicieras a Harry contestaría que has pagado un precio demasiado alto y que tú más que nadie tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Ginny la miraba fijamente a los ojos hasta que algo situado detrás de Hermione la distrajo por un momento, y ésta, alertada por la posibilidad de que alguien se acercara, se soltó de sus manos y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se giraba para comprobar que era lo que Ginny observaba. Al principio la deslumbró un destello metálico y en seguida distinguió los reflejos que el sol arrancaba del brazo ortopédico de Charlie.

Estaba en el jardín trasero de La Madriguera, cerca del huerto de árboles frutales, y las saludaba enérgicamente desde lo alto de un poste de más de diez metros de altura. Un poco más allá Bill trepaba por otro poste para ayudar a montar la carpa en la que se oficiaría la ceremonia.

Creyendo que no le veían Charlie se llevó los dedos de su otra mano a la boca y emitió un prolongado y agudo silvido para llamar su atención, pero para hacerlo tuvo que soltar la cuerda que tenía en la mano y la carpa se desplomó sobre otro de los Weasley que supervisaba la operación desde abajo. A Hermione le pareció que se trataba de Percy, aunque no podría asegurarlo, y que conjuraba un hechizo levitatorio que le salvó en el último segundo de quedar aplastado bajo la pesada lona.

Al escuchar el silvido las dos respondieron automáticamente al saludo y aunque no podía distinguirlo a esa distancia Hermione imaginó que la contagiosa sonrisa de Charlie transformaba su rostro para darle la bienvenida. Tomó su maleta y Ginny hizo lo mismo con la escoba de carreras y en silencio echaron a andar hacia La Madriguera.

ooOOoo

_Bien, he aquí el gran secreto de Hermione, algo ya se apuntaba desde antes. En el capítulo 9 dejé una pista cuando después del incidente con el turco ella recuerda en el baño los cadáveres de Harry y Voldemort y que fue la única superviviente de la última batalla. _

_Sé que las que dejáis rr habitualmente no habéis leído El Templo de la Muerte pero si hay alguien en las sombras que lo haya hecho supongo que este capítulo no le habrá tomado por sorpresa, ya que aunque la situación se resolvió de forma diferente, allí un personaje tuvo que enfrentarse a un dilema parecido. Tengo la sensación de estar plagiándome a mí misma pero necesitaba a una Hermione traumatizada, que no fuera capaz de abrirse a nadie y que mucho tiempo después siguiera sintiéndose culpable por lo que hizo. Ser la responsable de la muerte de una persona inocente y a la quería fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Aunque en sentido estricto pienso que el responsable fue Voldemort, y no ella, supongo que debe ser difícil superar algo así. Prometo firmemente no volver a usar este argumento en ningún otro fic, XD, tendré que buscarme ideas nuevas…_

_Por último un pequeño aviso, el próximo capítulo NO transcurre durante la boda._

_Ahora, chicas, ha llegado la hora de contestar a los rr. Normalmente me gusta hacerlo cuanto antes pero en el caso de las no registradas es imposible. Ahí va:_

_Abril: Ummmm (expresión pensativa) creo que debemos tener jefes muy diferentes, porque si el mío me pidiera un beso a cambio de vacaciones acabaría trabajando más que un elfo doméstico. XD solo de pensarlo me estremezco, así que por mi salud mental voy a apartar esa imagen de mi cabeza cuando antes. Los gemelos están solteritos ¿Alguien quiere uno? Necesitaba que fuera Ginny quien se casara, supongo que ahora ya comprenderás porqué. Un besazo._

_Clarice: Creo que como habrás podido comprobar la presencia de un exmortífago no sería muy adecuada en la boda de Ginny así que nada de visitas sorpresa. XD, vas a odiarme porque de momento no tengo previsto hacer nada de lo me pides, de todas formas espero que la historia no te decepcione. Besos._

_Iris Cullen: Hola. Creo que Hermione no se lanza, más bien se ve arrastrada contra su voluntad. Después de leer este capítulo comprenderás que sienta aversión por cualquiera que estuviera mínimamente vinculado con Voldemort en el pasado. Empecé a escribir el fic antes de leer las Reliquias así que en esta versión la traición de Draco no es tan evidente como en la escribió JK. Siento haceros esperar tanto por las actualizaciones pero mis musas son seres caprichosos y a veces me abandonan sin dejar señas de donde puedo localizarlas._

_Maritza_LD: Muchas gracias por tu rr, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Como comprobarás las actualizaciones no son muy periódicas, lo siento pero yo funciono así, soy lenta y mi inspiración caprichosa. Por desgracia no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, ya me gustaría. Un beso y gracias por leer._

_Esme Black: Yo también adoro NY. Normalmente no me gustan las historias que transcurren fuera de Inglaterra porque se alejan mucho del canon pero no sé porqué este fic me nació así. Lo cierto es que la ciudad forma parte de la historia, fíjate hasta que punto que incluso busqué un hotel para Draco. Cuando Hermione le sugiere el Nigth en el primer capítulo es un hotel real, un sitio moderno y lujoso completamente amueblado en blanco y negro. De todos los hoteles que vi me pareció el más adecuado para él, y me encanta que fuera ella quien lo sugieriera, como si conociera sus gustos. Cuando digo vi, me refiero obviamente a que lo vi en la red, ya me gustaría pisar NY y ya me gustaría poder alojarme en un sitio así. De momento toca soñar, quizás algún día... Un besazo y gracias por leer. Si sientes curiosidad el hotel es este:_ http:// www. nighthotelny . com/ _(Rayos, han modificado la página web, antes no salía ese gente semidesnuda. No sé que pensar, da la impresión que de tan modernos se les ha ido la olla)_


	14. Chapter 14 Cosas en las que pensar

**Capítulo 14: Cosas en las que pensar**

A esas horas, y para variar, La Madriguera destilaba calma y silencio. Después del ajetreo de una de esas habituales cenas abundantes y tumultuosas la casa respiraba quietud, como si estuviera viva, como si fuera un miembro más de la familia que ya se había retirado a descansar. Alegre y bulliciosa durante el día, serena y calmada por la noche, el crujir esporádico de la madera recordaba la respiración de una enorme criatura que duerme.

Bill y Percy, con sus respectivas familias, se habían despedido pronto. Querían acostar a los niños temprano, pues tendrían que madrugar al día siguiente para actuar como pajes en la ceremonia, y los demás habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco, cada uno inmerso en sus propios quehaceres y preocupaciones. Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley lo recogieron y limpiaron todo con unos cuantos movimientos de varita y nada más terminar Ginny se dirigió la sala y sin mediar palabra _rescató_ a Ben de las garras de los gemelos y se escabulleron juntos por la puerta trasera. Hermione no la culpó por querer estar un rato a solas con su novio, ya que los gemelos lo habían acaparado casi toda la noche. En honor de Ben había que decir que para haber conocido la magia tan recientemente se mostraba bastante receptivo a su uso y Hermione se atrevería a apostar que antes de la navidad siguiente los gemelos lo habrían convencido para probar sus galletas de canario.

Terminada la diversión Fred y George también se marcharon, ideando estrategias para utilizar su material pirotécnico en una boda atestada de muggles sin que nadie pudiera reunir pruebas suficientes para acusarles de violar el estatuto del secreto. Todo eso con la dificultad añadida de que Ginny se enfadaría si por su culpa tuvieran que desmemorizar a todos los parientes de Ben hasta dejarlos lelos de por vida. Sin duda la cuestión era delicada.

El caso es que los señores Weasley ya se habían acostado y cuando los gemelos desaparecieron Hermione terminó sola en la planta baja de La Madriguera. Sin pizca de sueño se preparó una taza de té y con ella en las manos se sentó a tomar el aire en la vieja escalera de madera que daba al patio trasero. Incluso después de tanto tiempo seguía amando aquella casa y los recuerdos le parecían esa noche un poco menos dolorosos de lo que cabría esperar.

Miró las estrellas y se dio cuenta de que ese era un pequeño placer del que hacía años que no disfrutaba, en Nueva York las luces de la ciudad no dejaban ver el cielo estrellado. La brisa nocturna le causó un pequeño escalofrío y dio un sorbo a su té caliente, puede que estuvieran en primavera y que los días fueran más largos y soleados pero las noches de abril seguían siendo frías, la brisa fresca recordaba que apenas que acababan de dejar el invierno atrás y le erizaba el bello, aunque no de una forma desagradable, sino de un modo parecido a cuando Malfoy le besuqueaba el cuello.

Resopló, sintiéndose culpable por recordarlo. Con la cantidad de emociones que había vivido ese día, con todas las cosas que tenía por las que preocuparse, no lograba explicar como él todavía conseguía colarse en sus pensamientos.

- Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Tardó un par de segundos en redirigir sus pensamientos en la dirección correcta.

- Sí - admitió expulsando el aire en algo parecido a un suspiro, - es un poco raro estar aquí sin él.

En sentido estricto no estaba mintiendo, habría dado cualquier cosa por tenerle con ella, aunque no estuviera pensando en él en ese momento.

- Te aseguro que le hubiera gustado estar aquí esta noche – dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado, y Hermione dedujo que había entrado por la puerta delantera después de despedirse de Ben.

Fijó la vista en su taza de té y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Había intentado no pensar en eso pero no pudo evitar cierto matiz de decepción en su voz.

- Tenía entrenamiento, comprendo que no haya podido venir.

- Si no ha venido esta noche no es por el entrenamiento, y mucho menos porque te evite. Lleva diez años esperando tu vuelta, Hermione. Si conozco bien a alguno de mis hermanos es a Ron, ningún entrenamiento le habría impedido verte. Por muy tarde que termine habría venido directo a La Madriguera para estar contigo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?

- Porque tiene a una persona esperándole en casa – dijo Ginny dejando salir las palabras muy despacio, como si temiera el efecto que pudieran causar.

- ¿Ron está viviendo con una chica? – preguntó Hermione. – Tu madre comentó que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no pensé que la cosa fuera tan en serio.

- Mis padres no lo saben – aclaró Ginny. – No es que él trate de ocultarlo, son novios desde hace meses y todos conocemos a Rachel. Es solo que Ron nunca ha ido tan en serio. Estaba cagado de miedo y querían estar seguros de que la cosa funcionaba antes de contárselo a todo el mundo. Hace menos de un mes que Rachel se instaló en su apartamento y ahora, con todo el lío de la boda, no les pareció el momento adecuado.

Antes de hablar Hermione clavó la vista de nuevo en la taza de té que tenía entre las manos.

- Comprendo.

- Creí que deberías saberlo – dijo Ginny, casi como si se disculpara.

Hermione le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Era divertido ver a la impetuosa Ginny comportándose de una forma tan cauta, aunque Hermione sabía que solo se debía al recuerdo de la tensa charla que habían mantenido esa tarde. Ginny no quería herirla de nuevo.

- Me hace feliz saber que a Ron le va bien – dijo sinceramente. – Lo único que lamento es que tal vez no sea fácil hablar con él ahora.

Ginny chocó su hombro contra el de ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- No te preocupes, yo la distraeré mientras tú secuestras a mi hermanito. – Dijo bajando la voz como si tramara una conspiración aunque al momento siguiente recuperó su tono normal. – No hará falta, seguro que os concederá privacidad, es una gran chica.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso – dijo con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

- Todavía no hemos hablado nada de ti ¿No hay nadie especial esperándote en Nueva York? Seguro que tienes que quitártelos de encima constantemente.

El recuerdo del beso con Draco cruzó fugazmente por su mente y una tenue sonrisa de la que no fue consciente se dibujó en su rostro mientras hacía girar la taza entre sus manos.

- Estoy en lo cierto, – afirmó Ginny emocionada. – Hay alguien.

Hermione se puso tensa.

- No, no lo hay – refutó con tanta convicción como pudo reunir.- Te lo aseguro.

- Tus palabras dicen "no", pero tu lenguaje corporal grita "sí" – la contradijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Hermione bufó, contrariada, lo que solo logró ensanchar la sonrisa en la cara de Ginny.

- Esta bien, digamos que hay alguien a quien debería quitarme de encima – admitió con desgana.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó Ginny extrañada, - por la expresión de tu cara yo diría que te gusta.

- Precisamente por eso, porque empieza a gustarme, es por lo que tengo que detener esto antes de que las cosas lleguen demasiado lejos.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero no te sigo. Si él te gusta ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione, suspiró. Si lo decía en voz alta ya no podría volverse atrás, sería aceptar aquello contra lo que llevaba semanas resistiéndose. Con escaso éxito vistos los resultados. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir negándolo cuando era evidente para todos? Para Draco lo era, incluso Ginny se había dado cuenta con solo mirarla. Miró a la pelirroja, que esperaba expectante una respuesta, pero no se sintió con valor para soltárselo a la cara así que tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de té solo para tener una excusa para romper el contacto visual. Cuando la separó de los labios lo dijo, sin apartar la vista de los remolinos humeantes que despedía la bebida. Solo necesitó tres palabras para hacerle comprender a su amiga. Tres palabras que equivalían una vergonzosa confesión.

- Es Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La expresión de sorpresa en la cara Ginny hizo que lamentara habérselo dicho, al fin y al cabo tampoco había nada entre ellos, un simple beso sin importancia, pero temía que Ginny lo malinterpretara, o algo peor.

- No se lo cuentes a Ron, por favor - suplicó. – Sospecho que no se lo tomará bien, conociéndole creerá que es una especie de traición. En realidad no hay nada entre nosotros y tampoco quiero que piense…

- Tranquila, - la interrumpió Ginny - no le diré nada, pero ¿qué fue de su exacerbada defensa de la pureza de sangre?

Ginny, no daba la impresión de estar enfadada por el hecho de que su amiga se fijara en un antiguo enemigo, solo parecía sorprendida y a la vez preocupada por ella.

- No lo sé, - respondió Hermione pensativa, – no solemos hablar del pasado, pero es como si ya no le importara. Hace poco bromeó sobre mis orígenes, pero no de un modo peyorativo, e incluso le he visto salir con chicas muggles.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto es lo más sorprendente e inesperado que he escuchado nunca. Tú… y él… ¿cómo ocurrió?

- Consiguió que el Ministro le nombrara embajador y de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en mi jefe. Al principio fue una pesadilla pero ahora sería una hipócrita si no admitiera que hay química entre nosotros. Llevo semanas evitándole, intentando negarlo, pero es cierto.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron, como si estuviera madurando una hipótesis un tanto descabellada.

- Esa atracción que sientes por él no tendrá nada que ver con esa loca idea de que no mereces ser feliz ¿verdad?

- ¿Crees que me atrae porque me hará sufrir?

- Yo solo pregunto.

- Ginny, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento por él, le detesto pero sin embargo me resulta excitante e irresistible.

- Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy. No dudo que pueda ser "excitante e irresistible" si se lo propone, y también falso y manipulador ¿De verdad confías en él? – preguntó Ginny con precaución.

- No. – Afirmó Hermione tajantemente. – No lo sé, - añadió insegura tras una brevísima pausa – sigue siendo orgulloso y arrogante pero a veces pienso que ha cambiado.

Una nube pasajera tapó la luna, haciendo que la oscuridad aumentara. Hermione apenas conseguía ver la expresión de Ginny pero su voz sonó extrañamente grave.

- Asegúrate bien, Hermione, porque si el nuevo Draco Malfoy se parece en algo al antiguo enamorarte de él puede ser muy peligroso. Ni el peor de los crímenes merecería semejante castigo.

Hermione no supo que contestar y Ginny se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Estoy muerta de sueño – soltó de pronto.

Hermione, incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación, recibió encantada la oportunidad que de repente le brindaba Ginny de zanjar ese incómodo tema.

- Mañana es un gran día para ti, tal vez deberías ir a acostarte.

- No es eso, - aseguró Ginny. – Creo que esta tarde mi madre me vio tan excitada que puso alguna clase de poción en mi cena. – Emitió un pequeño bufido, con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada contra la madera, y los ojos completamente cerrados. – Podría haberse ahorrado la molestia. Igualmente dormiría como un bebé, estoy completamente segura de haber hecho la elección correcta.

La castaña se preguntó si era una indirecta pero Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si el cansancio la hubiera vencido de repente.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba? – preguntó.

- No hace falta, gracias – respondió la pelirroja incorporándose, aunque ciertamente Hermione la había visto hacerlo con más agilidad otras veces. – Creo que será mejor que suba ahora que todavía puedo mover las piernas.

Hermione sonrió y Ginny entró en la casa arrastrando los pies y sacudiendo una mano con desgana a modo de despedida.

Se quedó sola en las escaleras, apuró el último sorbo de su taza de té y miró la noche estrellada, reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de apuntar Ginny. Aquella era una posibilidad que no había barajado. ¿De verdad estaría tan loca como para buscar el dolor y la autodestrucción de forma intencionada? Su pequeño viaje de vuelta le estaba deparando muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Estuvo allí sentada hasta que algo llamó su atención, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña luz se aproximaba despacio en dirección a la casa. No podía ser otra cosa que alguien iluminándose con su varita y escudriñó la oscuridad intentando adivinar de quien se trataba. La escoba de carreras en su mano derecha le delató antes de que Hermione alcanzase a descubrir sus facciones.

- ¿Desvelada? – inquirió Charlie llegando hasta ella. Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – A mí me pasa lo mismo.

- Es imposible dormir con este desfase horario – confirmó Hermione.

- Entonces tendremos que buscar algo con lo que pasar el rato y si no me equivoco todavía te debo un paseo en escoba – dijo Charlie blandiendo el prototipo que esa tarde había montado Ginny.

Hermione le miró como si estuviera loco.

- Ni lo sueñes, - replicó con contundencia. – Vi a Ginny usarla esta tarde y me hago una idea muy clara de la clase de paseo a la que refieres, de ninguna manera conseguirás convencerme para subir a ese trasto.

- ¿Ginny? Esa enana no cambiará nunca – suspiró Charlie meneando la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado. - Lleva desde los seis años usando mis escobas sin pedirme permiso. – Lo dijo con el ceño fruncido pero Hermione supo que no estaba realmente enfadado, más bien al contrario, daba la impresión de sentirse orgulloso. – Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que Ginny es un poco temeraria, y además este es un modelo que todavía no ha sido lanzado al mercado, así que ella no está acostumbrada a manejarlo. Te aseguro que no tienes nada que temer.

- De verdad, Charlie, te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero detesto volar.

- Eso es porque aún no has volado conmigo – dijo tendiéndole la mano con su mejor sonrisa.

Hermione posó la taza vacía en un escalón y tomó la mano de Charlie, dejando que él la ayudara a incorporarse pero mirándole todavía un poco reacia.

- No me parece buena idea, apenas hay luz.

- Si quieres luz, princesa, volaremos por encima de las nubes y te llevaré hasta la luna – dijo con voz afectada, gesticulando exageradamente como un actor de un obra antigua, de un modo que a Hermione le recordó a los gemelos.

- ¡Charlie!

Él rió abiertamente.

- En serio, es una noche clara y no me meteré entre los árboles, te prometo cero colisiones. Mi hermanita me mataría si no le devolviera a su dama de honor en perfecto estado. Espera aquí – dijo soltándole la mano y pasando por su lado para entrar precipitadamente en casa. – Vuelvo ahora mismo, no te muevas.

Hermione apenas tuvo de tiempo de parpadear antes de que Charlie estuviera de vuelta, con la escoba firmemente asida en una mano y lo que parecía un abrigo de Ginny en la otra.

- La noche es fresca, necesitarás esto.

Antes de que pudiera poner más objeciones él ya le había colocado el abrigo sobre los hombros. Hermione no estaba muy convencida pero de todos modos introdujo los brazos por las aberturas de las mangas.

- ¿Tú vas a ir así? – preguntó fijándose en la fina chaqueta que él llevaba puesta.

- Piel de dragón – contestó Charlie – no hay brisa capaz de atravesar esto. Además estoy acostumbrado a la vida a la intemperie.

Hermione pudo entrever un leve matiz nostálgico en la frase.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Charlie montando sobre la escoba.

Hermione rumió una respuesta inteligible que sonó a algo parecido a "_que remedio"_, cuyo efecto en Charlie fue una nueva risa. Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo ortopédico la cogió por la cintura y la acomodó en la parte delantera de la escoba, antes de que pudiera protestar o murmurar nuevas advertencias ya habían despegado.

Llevaba años sin montar en escoba y estaba tan tiesa como si se hubiera tragado el mango de una de ellas. Gracias a Merlín y a la pericia de Charlie, o tal vez a que era un chico inteligente que sentía un gran aprecio por todas las extremidades que le quedaban, él manejaba la escoba con una delicadeza muy superior a la de Ginny. Nada de frenazos en seco, extrañas piruetas o virajes bruscos. Se elevó suavemente por encima de La Madriguera y sobrevolaron a poca altura la blanca carpa de la boda y el huerto de árboles frutales.

Cuando Hermione empezó a relajarse Charlie aumentó la velocidad poniendo rumbo hacia colina de Stoatshead, en cuya cima habían tomado el traslador para ir a la final de los Mundiales de Quiddich. Pasaron cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, aunque Charlie tuvo cuidado de no sobrevolar el pueblo para evitar ser descubiertos por algún habitante trasnochador que a la mañana siguiente dudase de su cordura. Hermione disfrutó de la hermosa vista aérea del pueblecito, de calles estrechas y ordenadas, débilmente iluminadas. Lo dejaron atrás con la sensación de que el mundo entero dormía y solo ellos permanecían despiertos.

Sobrepasaron la colina de Stoatshead y se internaron en una zona montañosa en la que Hermione no había estado nunca, dejando atrás el sendero que llevaba al hogar de los Lovegood. Cinco minutos después encontraron un riachuelo y Charlie descendió hasta casi rozar el agua. El ruido del agua cristalina discurriendo montaña abajo nunca le había parecido tan relajante como en ese momento, en medio de la quietud de la noche. Remontaron el arroyo contra corriente durante un buen tramo, hasta encontrarse de frente con una pequeña cascada. Durante unos segundos Charlie mantuvo la escoba inmóvil en el aire, justo frente al agua que se despeñaba y luego ascendieron poco a poco. Al llegar al punto más alto Hermione ahogó una exclamación. Ante ella se extendía un lago de montaña rodeado de pequeñas colinas y un inmenso cielo estrellado, tan cercano como si estuviera al alcance de la mano y de tal amplitud que parecía no tener fin.

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del lago y después Charlie aterrizó en una de sus orillas.

- Siempre me encantó este lugar - dijo admirando el paisaje tan encandilado como la propia Hermione, - pero es la primera vez que vengo de noche…

- … y te parece todavía más hermoso – dijo Hermione terminando la frase.

Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo, de tal forma que no sabría decir con exactitud cuando rato se quedaron a la orilla del lago, solo sabía que allí se sentía en paz consigo misma.

El viaje de vuelta, igual que el de ida, lo hicieron en riguroso silencio. Solo cuando estaban a pocos metros de La Madriguera Charlie le habló en voz baja, cerca de su oído.

- No sé si me perdonarás lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero devolver esta escoba al cobertizo sin hacer antes al menos una acrobacia iría en contra de todos mis principios.

Acto seguido su mano metálica asió el mango de la escoba con más fuerza para no perder el control y su otro brazo rodeó a Hermione por la cintura, acercándola a él y anclándola a la escoba. Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras giraban trescientos sesenta grados a toda velocidad y descendían en picado. Charlie frenó en seco justo cuando Hermione empezaba a perder la esperanza de salir con vida. Se detuvieron a pocos centímetros del suelo y echaron pie a tierra sin que el abrazo de Charlie se aflojara siquiera un poco.

- Lo siento, - susurró él en su oído antes de posar los labios sobre su cuello.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en la misma posición. Hermione sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, en parte por la pirueta y en parte por el contacto de los labios húmedos contra su piel. Charlie soltó la escoba y ésta cayó al suelo entre los pies de ambos. Aflojó su abrazo y ella se volvió muy despacio, hasta quedar frente a frente. Él soltó la mano de su cintura y la llevó hasta su rostro. La brisa fría de la noche le había helado la cara pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que sintió el cálido tacto de los dedos de Charlie rozando suavemente su mejilla.

Era una sensación casi olvidada. La ternura, el calor.

Le miró a los ojos, eran marrones, como los Ginny, como los de su madre; unos ojos marrones y cálidos, sin asomo de engaño ni artificios. Los ojos de alguien que no esconde dobles intenciones, de alguien en quien puedes confiar. Sintió como él soltaba el abrazo y elevaba la otra mano como si quisiera llevarla también hacia su rostro, y como se arrepentía en el último instante y la volvía nuevamente a su cintura.

El momento de duda la cautivó, no había querido tocarla con su brazo metálico y aunque a ella no habría podido importarle menos comprendió porqué lo hizo. No es que Charlie temiera el rechazo, simplemente deseaba notar el tacto su piel y sentirse como un hombre carne de hueso. Le miró de nuevo a los ojos, los miró fijamente hasta que los tuvo tan cerca que cerró los párpados. ¿Quién se acercaba a quién? Un instante después sintió los labios de Charlie sobre los suyos y la pregunta dejó de tener importancia.

ooOOoo

_Adoro a Charlie ¿se nota?_

_Sé que añorais a Draco pero como no puedo traerle a la boda sin aguarles la fiesta a los Weasley he decidido saltármela a la torera. Lo realmente importante de este viaje de vuelta a casa ya ha sucedido o será recordado en el próximo capítulo mediante un flash back, de este modo no tendréis que esperar para ver de nuevo al hurón en acción y yo me ahorro la tortura de narrar una ceremonia que no me interesa en absoluto y en la que además no ocurre nada relevante._

_Como muchas ya sabéis me marcho de vacaciones, lo que significa que estaré todo el mes de septiembre desconectada. Perdida en algún lugar remoto y sin acceso a internet por eso esta vez tardaré un poco en contestar a los rr, pero podéis dejarlos igual. Es más deberiais dejarlos para que pueda volver al trabajo, todo indica que la vuelta este año será traumática._

_Nos vemos en Octubre, chicas._

_Y para finalizar los rr, si me he olvidado de alguien, registrada o no, me enviáis una colleja virtual:_

_Abril: Si que es duro lo de Hermione, debe ser horrible vivir con algo así y lo peor de todo es que todavía no he terminado con ella. XD que sádica puedo llegar a ser. Por el novio de Ginny no tengas pena, si el "concurso de mutiliados" que se traen Bill y Charlie no le ha espantado no creo que nada lo haga, además apenas acaba de conocer la magia y ya muestra cierto interés por las galletas de canario, eso demuestra que es un chico valiente y con gran sentido del humor. Creo que se integrará bien en la familia._

_Clarice: Hola. Me alegra que te guste como relato aunque no sé si pensarás lo mismo después de este capítulo. Seguro muchas lectoras estarán pensando que ya me podía poner a relatar otras cosas pero lo cierto es que hace mucho que me apetecía escribir un paseo en escoba entre Charlie y Hermione y aquí me encajaba perfectamente. Como has visto no hubo ni batalla ni sentimientos de Draco, de eso último te mostraré un poco en el próximo. Creo que el tormento forma parte de la esencia de los dramiones, y además es lógico que así sea. Alguien como Draco Malfoy no puede aceptar fácilmente que se siente atraído por una persona que (aparte de tener un puntillo repelente) representa todo lo que él más desprecia. Sin embargo aunque ese es un camino interesante esta vez tenía ganas de darle la vuelta. Supongo que no habrás tenido que releer el anterior, esta vez no tardé mucho, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del próximo. Lo siento, aunque también necesito mis vacaciones._

_Maritza_LD: Me alegra que te gustara y te sorprendiera el capítulo. Existen tantos fics que eso de que no lo habías leído nunca suena realmente bien. De todas formas es una idea que no considero muy original pero si útil porque me sirve para explicar semejante trauma que arrastra Hermione y que por eso se comporte de forma tan rara. Como habrás visto en este capítulo Ron no tiene un gran papel, de hecho ni siquiera sale, y para saber lo que pasará con Draco tendrás que esperar al próximo. Prometo subirlo en cuanto vuelva a principios de octubre, aunque cuando lo haga, cansada y deprimida, lo más probable que es encima me odieis._


	15. Chapter 15 El peso de los fantasmas

_Estoy de vuelta, todavía recuperándome del trauma de tener que volver a mi "gratificante" trabajo. Tardé un poco más de lo previsto porque los problemas se me acumulan: tengo un dolor en la muñeca derecha atroz, mi memoria USB decidió morirse y aunque tenía una copia de seguridad con la línea argumental y fragmentos para próximos capítulos pues perdí parte de la información y he estado ocupada con eso. Por lo menos las vacaciones fueron perfectas._

**Capítulo 15: El peso de los fantasmas**

El día de su reincorporación tras la boda Hermione llegó temprano a la oficina, ansiosa por retomar cuanto antes su rutina habitual y volver a reinar en su pequeño mundo, en que el todo estaba ordenado y bajo control. Sin necesidad de excavar en recuerdos dolorosos, sin viejos amigos que no pudieran ocultar un vago rastro de culpabilidad por haber rehecho su vida, sin amigas aficionadas a hurgar en sus emociones con la misma consideración con la que revolverían el cajón de la ropa de saldo en un mercadillo cualquiera, y sin hermanos de exnovios que se dedicaran a besar chicas confusas a la luz de la luna, dejándolas más confusas todavía.

Aunque precisamente eso último no era en absoluto desagradable.

Se sentó tras su escritorio y en poco tiempo consiguió que el trabajo la absorbiera lo bastante como para no pensar en ninguna otra cosa hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta con unos golpes rápidos, casi ansiosos.

–Adelante – contestó Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y su joven ayudante asomó con una sonrisa radiante llevando un hermoso ramo de flores entre las manos. Cruzó el despacho con pasos saltarines y conjuró un jarrón con su varita en el que colocó el ramo, tan satisfecha y emocionada como si las flores fueran para ella.

–Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para que llegaran en buen estado, –informó mientras las posaba sobre el escritorio, – acaba de traerlas un mensajero, por si el viaje en lechuza las estropeaba.

No era el típico ramo de rosas, tan clásico y formal. En este se entremezclaban en perfecto equilibrio distintas clases de flores, algunas de las cuales Hermione no conocía su nombre aunque las había visto a veces en la floristería de Silvia. El resultado era una amalgama de colores que desprendía alegría y naturalidad, exactamente como cierta persona a la que conocía, al verlas supo de inmediato que solo podía ser él quien las enviaba.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

–Son absolutamente preciosas –afirmó la joven con aire soñador –aunque las rosas son más románticas –añadió con un pequeño mohín.

Hermione dirigió una mirada muy poco indulgente a su ayudante, que seguía allí parada, justo delante de ella como si esperara algo. Por supuesto que esperaba, toda la oficina sabía donde había estado recientemente y muchos de ellos recordarían los rumores esparcidos por _El Profeta_ sobre su corta relación con Ron tras el final de la guerra. En lo que a chismes se refería la embajada no era tan diferente de Hogwarts, de hecho tanto se parecían que incluso se preguntó si como otras muchas veces sus compañeros habrían tenido la osadía de hacer alguna clase de porra, apostando sobre si la ermitaña Granger sería capaz de echarle el guante al famoso guardián de la selección nacional de Quiddich.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar sus murmuraciones pero tampoco pensaba alentarlas. Esperó un par de segundos para abrir la tarjeta, en los que golpeó repetidamente su escritorio con la esquina del sobre dando pequeños toques, rápidos e impacientes, concediéndole a su ayudante la oportunidad de retirarse discretamente y no quedar como una cotilla pero la chica no hizo acuse de recibo. Cuando levantó la vista allí seguía, con una sonrisa muy poco natural congelada en su inexpresiva cara. Hermione exhaló por la nariz con menos moderación de la que hubiera deseado, dando la impresión de ser un toro enfurecido.

– ¿Querías algo más? –preguntó intentando transmitir el grado justo de molestia para que su interlocutora se diese por aludida.

–Eh… no, nada más –balbuceó ella, todavía inmóvil al otro extremo de la mesa.

La miró fijamente, preguntándose si sería lo bastante inteligente como aprovechar su última oportunidad de iniciar una retirada pacífica antes de que la echara de su despacho sin contemplaciones, algo que sino había hecho todavía era solamente porque en el fondo se alegraba de que Charlie – estaba segura que las flores eran suyas – le hubiera enviado el ramo a la oficina en lugar de hacerlo a casa. Los rumores en la embajada se extinguirían en cuanto apareciera otro chisme más jugoso y deshacerse de su ayudante sería mil veces más fácil que esquivar la insidiosa curiosidad de Warren. Bastante la acosaría a preguntas sobre la boda sin necesidad de mostrarle el frondoso ramo que estaba adornando su despacho.

Finalmente su ayudante comprendió que estaba de más y emprendió el retroceso hasta la salida, sin embargo era una chica perseverante, justo antes de abrir la puerta echó un vistazo atrás e hizo un último intento.

–Se salen de lo habitual pero dan un toque muy alegre al despacho, quien las escogió debe ser alguien muy especial.

–Ni te imaginas cuanto –confirmó Hermione sintiendo una punzada de satisfacción al negarle la información que esperaba. Ahora esa panda de entrometidos podría especular a gusto. –Por cierto –añadió, –necesito entregar hoy este informe y voy a estar muy ocupada redactándolo; que nadie me moleste, por favor.

Se quedó moderadamente complacida por la contundencia de su tono, pensando que se acababa de asegurar un buen rato de tranquilidad, pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la inconfundible forma en que Malfoy golpeaba la puerta con sus nudillos la sobresaltó. No le invitó a pasar, segura como estaba que él lo haría igualmente, tampoco interrumpió el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino por más convencida que estaba que la redacción del informe era algo que tendría que esperar a otro momento. Sabía que antes o después tendrían que mantener esa conversación, ahora venía lo complicado: hablar con él, hacerle comprender que el estúpido juego que últimamente se traían debía terminar de forma inmediata y definitiva.

Una vez más lamentó que con Malfoy todo fuera siempre tan difícil. ¿Por qué no podía relacionarse con él de un modo tan sencillo y natural como lo hacía con Charlie? Fue inevitable que en ese momento viniese a su cabeza la pequeña conversación entre ambos, solo unos momentos antes de la boda.

–_Deberíamos ser nosotros los que nos casáramos _–_afirmó para sorpresa de Hermione un pensativo Charlie. _–_Aunque Ron intentara partirme las piernas merecería la pena._

_Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante tal ocurrencia. _

–_Charlie Weasley, si quieres decirme algo no uses indirectas ¿me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?_

_Él, de pie junto a la entrada de la carpa en la que se iba a oficiar la ceremonia no la siguió en su risa. Miró al cielo como si estuviera buscando uno de sus queridos dragones, dando la impresión de sopesar por primera vez seriamente la idea de renunciar a su libertad._

–_Tú y yo nos entendemos de una forma que casi nadie consigue. Tal vez debería echarle valor y proponerte celebrar hoy mismo una boda doble ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó clavando repentinamente en ella sus cálidos ojos marrones, que la hacían sentir como un pedacito de chocolate fundiéndose al calor del sol._

_Hermione le observó durante un momento. Un Weasley, un Gryffindor… y por si eso no era bastante garantía le había visto luchar en la guerra. Si había algo que podía asegurar sobre él sin temor a equivocarse es que no era ningún cobarde. El rostro de Charlie se iluminó con una repentina sonrisa y ella contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como para quitarle importancia al asunto._

–_Tal vez debería dejar de lado mi costumbre de analizar tanto las cosas y aceptar._

Tomó aire preparándose mentalmente para una de sus desagradables broncas con Malfoy, si él creía que podían retomar lo suyo justo donde lo habían dejado antes de marcharse a Inglaterra estaba muy equivocado. No levantó la vista del pergamino cuando le escuchó entrar, ni tampoco lo hizo al notar sus pasos cruzando el despacho, si iba a mostrarle su total indiferencia hacia él cuanto antes comenzara a hacerlo mejor que mejor, así no le tomaría por sorpresa.

A esas alturas ya habría visto el ramo de flores, tal vez incluso era probable que fueran los rumores que circulaban al otro lado de la puerta sobre el dichoso ramo lo que le hubiera llevado hasta allí. Hermione intuyó que estaba a punto de escuchar algún comentario mordaz sobre la falta de clase y distinción de alguien capaz de enviar esas flores y en ese sentido él no la defraudó.

–Bienvenida Granger –la saludó. – ¿Esto es lo mejor que sabe hacer la comadreja? ¿Enviarte un ramo de flores silvestres de las que crecen alrededor de La Guarida?

–Es La Madriguera –le corrigió con crispación, –no la guarida.

–Es fácil confundirse, ambas sirven de refugio a seres sin civilizar.

Sabía que solo hacía para provocarla y decidió no contestar pero apretó la pluma con la que escribía con tanta fuerza sobre el pergamino que la punta se rompió.

–Solo era una broma –aclaró Malfoy sentándose en la esquina del escritorio, aunque a Hermione no le dio la impresión de estar tan relajado como otras veces en las que practicaba su pasatiempo favorito de molestarla. –Al menos las ha comprado, podría ser peor, podría haber reutilizado el marchito ramo de novia de su hermana.

Hermione se obligó a recordarse que era mejor así, cuando más desagradable se pusiera menor sería la tentación de caer en sus garras, sin embargo que se sentara de ese modo sobre su mesa de trabajo la irritó, se estaba tomando una confianza que ella no le había dado ¿O sí? Por fin levantó la vista del pergamino para dirigirle una mirada asesina y lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver como él recogía de entre sus cosas la tarjeta que acompañaba las flores y comenzaba a leerla sin ninguna clase de disimulo.

_Gracias por convertir nuestra improvisada aventura nocturna en algo perfecto y memorable._

El rostro de Malfoy palideció al leer la primera frase y algo dentro de ella se regocijó. Evidentemente la tarjeta no era plato de su gusto y le estaba bien empleado por meterse donde no le llamaban.

–Disculpa –espetó secamente arrancando la tarjeta de entre sus blanquecinos dedos, –pero es un mensaje _privado_. ¿Es que nadie te enseñó modales?

Lo lógico hubiera sido una réplica en que la él tirara de orgullo genuinamente Malfoy pero en su lugar se quedó mudo, más pálido todavía, mirando la mano con la que ella acababa de recuperar la tarjeta con expresión muy similar a la que luciría un muggle que acabase de ver un fantasma.

–¿Se puede saber que es eso? –escupió en cuanto consiguió recuperar el habla.

–¿El qué?

–Eso, –señaló Malfoy de forma acusadora, –en tu dedo. – Hermione bajó la vista hasta sus manos y contempló el aro dorado al que se refería Malfoy. –Porque tiene toda la pinta de ser un anillo de boda – dijo luciendo más enfadado a cada palabra.

No parecía muy contento y Hermione hizo rodar la silla hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre ella y esos ojos de que repente se habían vuelto de hielo. Se sentía incómoda con la situación y enfadada consigo misma por haberle permitido infiltrarse en su vida hasta el punto de que él se creyera en el derecho de pedirle explicaciones.

–No seas ridículo –le reclamó – ¿De verdad me tomas por una persona tan impulsiva como para casarme así, de repente? Por supuesto que no es un anillo de boda. –Malfoy tomó aire, visiblemente aliviado al ver como ella giraba en su dedo el anillo que le venía grande y dejaba a la vista un pedrusco de considerable tamaño, aunque su tranquilidad solo duró hasta que ella añadió un nuevo comentario utilizando un tono de lo más puntilloso. –Es un anillo de compromiso.

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de Malfoy pasó del blanco mármol a un leve tono rosáceo para desembocar en un rojo granate del que cualquier Weasley podría mostrarse orgulloso.

– ¡No se te puede dejar sola! Te pierdo de vista dos días ¡dos días! –enfatizó, – y cuando vuelves resulta que te has prometido con el primero que se cruza en tu camino.

Hasta ese momento Hermione estaba firmemente decidida a llevar el tema de la mejor manera posible pero supo que a partir de ahí no había ninguna posibilidad de que su conversación fuera más o menos civilizada, por alguna razón él siempre se las arreglaba para sacarla de sus casillas. Se enderezó en la silla, estirando al máximo su columna vertebral y elevando el mentón para mirarle muy digna.

– Perdona, pero estoy en mi perfecto derecho de prometerme con quien me venga en gana. No eres mi padre y que yo sepa no tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación.

Mientras ella hablaba Malfoy se levantó del escritorio y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a ella. Podía observar como con cada palabra que decía la mandíbula de él se tensaba, sometida a tanta presión que casi esperaba poder oír el rechinar de sus dientes, chocando unos contra otros. Se produjo un breve silencio y cuando él habló sonó tenso, pero a la vez inquietantemente tranquilo, con una clase de calma que auguraba una inminente explosión.

–Hay algo entre nosotros –afirmó apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose hacia ella – no puedes negarlo y me pregunto si el pobre incauto con el que te has prometido para huir de mí conoce la situación.

– ¿Cómo puedes suponer que jugaría así con los sentimientos de otra persona? –preguntó ofendida.

–Muy fácil, Granger. Lo supongo porque no estás mostrando ninguna clase de reparo en jugar con los míos.

Eso era lo último que ella hubiera esperado escuchar, no tanto por las palabras sino por la forma en que fueron pronunciadas. Hasta entonces lo único que Draco había dejado claro era la intención de meterse en su cama y ella siempre había reaccionado sin tomárselo muy en serio, fue como si en ese instante algo hubiera cambiado. Algo en su desgarrado tono de voz y en la intensidad de su mirada que hacían que cualquier intento de tomárselo a broma pareciera inadecuado y fuera de lugar, y aunque se negó a creerle nada en el mundo la habría inducido a dudar de su sinceridad si se hubiera tratado de una persona diferente. Pero él era Draco Malfoy, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

–No hay ningún incauto –explicó de mala gana, consciente de su propia incapacidad para resistir la mirada de poder taladrador y de que por desgracia eso le causaría la impresión de que indirectamente estaba admitiendo que había jugado al despiste. – Es el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, mi padre cree que yo debería tenerlo.

Pensó que la aclaración sería suficiente para aplacarle pero cuando alzó la vista y observó la mueca que se había dibujado en su rostro no le cupo la menor duda que no podía estar más equivocada.

– ¿Y las flores? –siseó Malfoy por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué pasa con las flores? – preguntó a la defensiva, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, al igual que él, y levantándose por fin de la silla para quedar a su altura.

Él se inclinó un poco más, despacio, acercando su cara a la de ella.

–Improvisadas o no, tus _aventuras nocturnas_ solo me parecen aceptables si son conmigo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó atónita.

–Ya sabes de que hablo –estalló al fin. – Me refiero a esa tarjeta y a la forma en la que juegas conmigo. Me refiero –continúo elevando el tono cada vez más hasta que Hermione se vio obligada a sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo insonorizador, – a tus retorcidos métodos para torturarme, haciéndome hervir de celos. Me refiero a lo que empezamos en mi despacho antes de que te marcharas a Inglaterra. A eso me refiero

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione a duras penas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y mucho menos después de su reciente experiencia con Charlie. Con lo fácil que les había resultado a ambos ponerse de acuerdo en que lo suyo no pasaba de un bonito momento sin ninguna trascendencia, e incluso ir más allá y bromear sobre ello, no podía comprender como Malfoy se tomaba la misma situación de un modo tan diferente. Como un flash vino a su cabeza una antigua conversación con Warren en la que él le contaba una extraña anécdota relacionada con el exagerado sentido de la territorialidad de las serpientes y que en su momento no le había parecido más que una simple leyenda urbana. Podía parecer un poco absurdo y ni siquiera supo con exactitud que fue exactamente lo que la hizo recuperar ese recuerdo pero sintió que por desgracia estaba comprobando de primera mano lo que había de cierto en el discurso de Warren: extrae a una serpiente de su terrario y en poco tiempo se adueñará de toda la habitación.

–Mira, será mejor que zanjemos esto cuando antes. – Comenzó con voz firme dispuesta a que Draco Malfoy no hiciera lo mismo con su vida, adueñarse de ella como la serpiente que era. –Un beso no te concede ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada así que deja de comportarte como un novio celoso ¿quieres? Solo eres mi jefe, lo que significa que nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral.

En algún momento de su discurso había salido de detrás del escritorio y se había puesto a pasear por el despacho, casi tan exaltada y con tan escaso dominio de sí misma como el que por una vez estaba demostrando el propio Malfoy. Le miró de reojo, seguía clavado en el mismo sitio como si ella no se hubiera movido, con la mirada fija en la pared exactamente en el punto donde debería estar su cabeza. Cuando habló seguía dándole la espalda.

–No parecías opinar lo mismo hace unos días, antes de reunirte con tu querida comadreja.

– ¡Deja en paz a Ron Weasley! –exclamó exasperada, sin dejar de caminar. – Él no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

–Esa tarjeta me dice lo contrario.

Al escucharle Hermione dejó escapar un bufido mal disimulado.

–No entiendes absolutamente nada, Malfoy. Las flores ni siquiera son suyas.

Justo cuando pasaba tras él Draco se dio la vuelta inesperadamente y estirando uno de sus brazos la atrapó poniendo fin a su frenético deambular. La hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente y tomándola por los brazos la inmovilizó obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

–No me importa quien las haya enviado, lo que único que quiero saber es si sus besos te hacen sentir lo mismo que los míos.

Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, no despacio y pidiendo permiso como lo había hecho la primera vez, sino con avidez y cargado de furia. La ira de Hermione también fue en aumento, tanto que respondió apartando la cara y forcejeando para librarse. Draco se detuvo y por un instante la miró como si la odiara y aumentó la presión alrededor de sus brazos para luego soltarla casi con asco, con tanto ímpetu que Hermione a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio aprovechó el retroceso para tomar impulso y lanzársele encima con todas sus fuerzas, propinándole un empujón que lo tomó por sorpresa y a su vez lo hizo trastabillar a él.

–Métete esto en la cabeza, Malfoy: no quiero nada contigo y no te atrevas a volver a tocarme.

Él le dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te han hecho? – Preguntó pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el pelo. –No hace ni cuarenta y ocho horas tú y yo… Sabía que era un error permitirte ir, que no debería hacerlo –sentenció. – Sabía que esto pasaría si te encontrabas con la comadreja. Él y su mugrienta familia te han llenado la cabeza de basura para ponerte en mi contra.

–No necesito a nadie que me ponga en tu contra, para ese trabajo te bastas tu solito. Sé como eres, te conozco desde que hace mucho. ¿Recuerdas?

Por si a él se le había olvidado ella lo tenía presente por los dos. Su visita a Inglaterra había servido para recordárselo con la violencia un bofetón en toda la cara. Ellos eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia y un exmortífago, y en un mundo cuerdo y racional era imposible que pudiera existir nada entre ellos. Incluso aspirar a una simple relación cordial era probablemente demasiado.

A Draco la pregunta le puso a la defensiva, haciéndole recuperar de golpe todo su autocontrol y despejando de un plumazo el momento de inseguridad del que había hecho gala hacía solo un instante. Se enderezó, tenso como un depredador dispuesto a pasar al ataque.

– ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

–Simplemente me pregunto como es posible que me hostigues de esta forma teniendo en cuenta que para ti no soy más que una impura. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? ¿Una especie de castigo para purgar tus errores?

–Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido – exclamó mirándola como si delirase.

Pero a Hermione eso no la detuvo, se había lanzado y ahora le resultaba imposible parar, escarbaría en las heridas hasta hacer sangre si era necesario. Lo que fuera con tal de que él comprendiera de una vez el mensaje. La expresión de incredulidad de Malfoy, como si no tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, solo ayudaba a enfadarla todavía más.

–Hasta donde recuerdo todo el asunto de la pureza formaba parte de tu cruzada personal –espetó con crudeza.

– ¿Acaso he dado muestras últimamente de que todavía me importe?

–¡Porque no debes hacerlo! ¡Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta tu pasado! pero si algo sé de los Malfoy es que sois expertos en hacer siempre lo que más os conviene.

La última acusación le arrancó de golpe del trance de perplejidad en el que estaba sumido.

– Puedo aceptar muchas cosas pero si a algo no estoy dispuesto es a que me eches en cara mi pasado. Me obligaste a aceptar un pacto por el cual nos comprometíamos a empezar de cero pero yo soy el único que lo ha cumplido. Eres una cabezota, te empeñas en juzgar todo lo que hago desde una visión distorsionada por tus antiguos prejuicios, tienes una idea de mí muy equivocada y ni siquiera estas dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

–Tiene gracia que seas tú quien hable de prejuicios. Lo dice alguien que nunca reconoció mis méritos, que me odiaba y me despreciaba antes de conocerme solo porque mis padres no eran magos. ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los prejuicios, señor sangre limpia! ¡Ahora podrás conocerlos desde el otro lado! Los has mamado desde la cuna y si de repente te olvidas de ellos es solo porque pretendes que me baje las bragas.

– ¡No es cierto! –Se defendió sin acabar de creerse que estuviera montando semejante espectáculo solo por la forma en que la había tratado en el colegio. –Entonces no era más que un crío estúpido y cometí muchas idioteces. Sé que nunca me he disculpado pero, si te sirve de algo, lo siento.

– ¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con las disputas del colegio? Estoy hablando de algo mucho más serio que una rivalidad infantil. Nosotros fuimos enemigos, luchamos en una guerra, en bandos contrarios. ¿Es qué no lo ves? No hay parches o disculpas que puedan arreglar eso.

– Pero forma parte del pasado, ahora he cambiado, soy otra persona.

– Hay cosas que no cambian –exclamó haciendo gala de tozudez. ­–Como buen Malfoy eres capaz de ocultarte tras una máscara durante años, no sería la primera vez. A veces usáis la máscara de los mortífagos y cuando esa ya no es aceptable os aferráis a la de personas respetables. Tal vez engañes a otros pero recuerdo perfectamente que tu mayor deseo era exterminar a la gente como yo.

– ¿Nunca has cometido errores? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Claro que no! Estoy hablando con la perfecta y racional Granger, la única persona que probablemente nunca hizo nada de lo que se tenga que sentir culpable. Enhorabuena, seguro que tú no tienes que convivir con ningún fantasma.

Para su sorpresa ella reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una puñalada y durante unos segundos se quedó callada, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos en una expresión de horror. Él la miró sorprendido, sin saber exactamente cual era la fibra que había tocado pero dolorosamente consciente de que acababa de perder la batalla. Nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer serviría para arreglarlo. Toda la ira y el ardor que habían alimentado la discusión se esfumaron de golpe, dejando en su lugar algo que para él era incomprensible e infinitamente peor. La vio cargada de culpa y vergüenza, y también asustada por saberse descubierta.

Como impelidos por la misma fuerza ambos retrocedieron a la vez, alejándose bruscamente el uno del otro; y en esa distancia prudencial, apenas los centímetros justos para que su proximidad no le nublara el juicio, Draco se quedó congelado. Desesperado por una horrible sensación de impotencia mientras la miraba recoger sus cosas atropelladamente, luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad de detenerla porque sabía que si lo intentaba la situación solo podría ir a peor. ¡A peor, como si eso fuese posible! Lo único que deseaba era tenerla entre sus brazos y gritarle con besos todo lo que las palabras no podían transmitir o ella se negaba a escuchar.

Pensar que en ese momento su única prioridad era poner la máxima distancia posible entre los dos le enfermaba de forma casi literal. La observó colgarse el bolso al hombro y cuando por fin ella le buscó de nuevo con la mirada había recuperado la compostura. Sus ojos ya no despedían ese calor abrasivo en el que él deseaba consumirse y habló tan serena como si un momento antes no hubieran estado discutiendo a gritos, usando el educado tono de voz que emplearía si se estuviera dirigiendo un extraño y que no concordaba en absoluto con su discurso.

–No me busques más –dijo. –Si cargo con algún fantasma se lo debo a Voldemort. A él y a los suyos, gente como tú. No puedo olvidarlo sin traicionar… –pareció dudar durante un segundo –aquello que soy y por lo que he luchado. Si insistes no me quedará más remedio que marcharme para siempre.

Salió cerrando la puerta y él se quedó allí solo, en un despacho que no era el suyo, enfadado, confuso y con un amargo sabor de boca. Rumiando la desazón de su demanda y sobre todo la sobriedad con que la había formulado, que le producía el escozor de la sal derramada sobre una herida abierta.

**ooOOoo**

_Sospecho que querréis matarme pero no puedo evitarlo, soy adicta a las peleas entre estos dos. A Charlie le he borrado del mapa, esto es un dramione y le amo demasiado como para hacerle sufrir. Lo suyo solo fue un bonito momento que surgió de forma inesperada, además él es un espíritu libre, lo que le hace perfecto le hace también inalcalzable, snif._

_El próximo capítulo apenas está empezado, así que tardará un poco. Paciencia._

_Para terminar los rr. Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie._

_Maritza_LD: Hola. Efectivamente me divertí mucho en mis vacaciones, lo duro es volver. Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, de momento Charlie queda fuera, bastante tienen estos dos sin necesidad de que venga alguien más a complicar las cosas. Un abrazo._

_Clarice: Esto es lo malo de los rr no registrados, para cuando los puedes contestar a veces la respuesta ya ha sido aclarada. Supongo que ya no quedan dudas sobre Charlie. Gracias por el rr, nos vemos ;)_

_Paola: Buenas. Sobre tu pregunta Harry Potter es inglés hasta la médula, toda la saga transcurre allí pero se supone que existen magos en todo el mundo y a veces hay pequeñas referencias al mundo mágico en otros paises, sobre todo en el cuarto libro, cuando se celebran los mundiales de Quiddich y se reunen magos de todo el planeta. Que yo recuerde la única referencia a América en los libros es algo que menciona Ron sobre su hermano Bill, que estuvo a punto de marcharse de intercambio a Brasil pero en esto de los fics la gente deja volar su imaginación y sitúa a los personajes donde le parece, yo misma lo hago en esta historia. Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu rr y espero que sigas leyendo. Si algún día te encuentras con tiempo y ganas suficientes te recomiendo los libros de JK, porque aunque hay fics excelentes no existe nada como el original. Un beso._

_Natalia: Ja,ja, espero que no te hayas muerto de intriga o un ataque de ansiedad y me alegro de haber despertado en alguien más el gusanillo sobre mi aventurero preferido. Si quieres leer sobre él te recomiendo "La novia de Charlie", mi Charlie no es el protagonista pero sale bastante, ay, está para comérselo. Sobre Draco creo que se arrepiente de haberla dejado ir, pero seamos sinceros, no tenía otra opción. A él nadie le había invitado a la boda y ella es tan testaruda que ella habría ido con permiso del jefe o sin él. Un abrazo._

_Vieja Manta: Mis vacaciones perfectas, gracias. Gracias también por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste, aunque sea un drama yo me divierto escribiéndolo._

_G K Evans: Me encanta esto de que se vaya sumando gente nueva. No sé si el capítulo habrá sido lo bastante largo para tí, XD. Enseguida me pongo con el próximo._


	16. Chapter 16 Segunda Oportunidad

Hola a todas, sé que he tardado mucho pero para compensar traigo un capítulo un poco más amplio de lo normal. La parte final está pensada con banda sonora incorporada. Para escuchar la canción (y verla) porque esta es una canción para disfrutar tanto con los ojos como con los oídos podéis buscarla aquí:

http: // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = DyfqW6td - yA

Aunque no necesitáis buscarla ya, porque no hará falta hasta el final. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabréis.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo****ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

**Capítulo 16: Segunda oportunidad**

Sin lograr apartar a Granger de su cabeza Draco miró pensativo el fondo de su vaso de Wiskey haciendo tintinear los cubitos de hielo contra el cristal. Que ella no iba a ser como las demás lo había intuido desde el principio pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para su inexplicable conducta, y es que Granger se estaba convirtiendo en un enigma sin solución. Al menos por el momento.

Apuró el último trago mientras recordaba como la había encontrado hecha un manojo de nervios momentos antes de marcharse a Inglaterra. A él la situación le incomodaba hasta el punto de preferir no cruzarse con ella sin embargo en el último momento no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle una visita fugaz antes de salir para su reunión con el subsecretario de asuntos exteriores. Estaba crispado porque le molestaba la idea de encontrarla resplandeciente ante el inminente encuentro con la comadreja y el resto de su familia pero su sorpresa al abrir la puerta no pudo ser mayor. Se suponía que para ella sería un acontecimiento feliz ¿Entonces por qué estaba pálida y temblorosa? Después de todo lo que había insistido para ir lo lógico hubiera sido una actitud que rozara la euforia sin embargo tenía el aire desamparado de un reo que se dirige al patíbulo y consiguió despertar en él un instinto protector del que pensaba que carecía hasta que conoció a Claire. Por un momento sintió el impulso de cruzar la habitación y abrazarla, prohibirle ir si hacía falta, reteniéndola a la fuerza entre sus brazos. Dejarla marchar en aquellas circunstancias había sido todo un ejercicio de autocontrol pero en fondo sabía que no tenía alternativa, no alcanzaba a entender cual era el motivo que la afectaba de esa forma tan negativa pero fuera lo que fuese estaba claro que ella había tomado la decisión de acudir y cualquiera le sacaba algo de la cabeza a esa mujer.

Y tal como esperaba la visita no había deparado nada bueno, porque regresó más esquiva y a la defensiva que nunca.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y sin ninguna prisa se levantó del sofá de cuero blanco, pasándose las manos por las perneras del pantalón sin apenas rozar la tela, como si pretendiera alisar alguna arruga imaginaria. Bajo el impoluto cuello de la camisa asomaban los extremos una pajarita desecha y con movimientos mecánicos empezó a prepararse para salir. Se colocó los gemelos, se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y anudó la pajarita con manos expertas. Recogió la chaqueta que estaba posada sobre el respaldo del sofá y guardó la varita en el bolsillo interior. Al pasar por el recibidor se miró en el espejo para comprobar que el nudo no había quedado torcido y salió hacia la fiesta, deseando que a la testaruda de Granger no se le ocurriera la peregrina idea de presentarse acompañada solo para fastidiarle.

En los últimos días apenas la había visto, ella necesitaba tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a concedérselo. No era una retirada definitiva, apenas lo justo para que se confiase y luego volver a la carga con una nueva estrategia. Después de un par de semanas en las que no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra más de las estrictamente imprescindibles tenía la esperanza de que el ambiente relajado de una fiesta les ayudara a limar asperezas, por suerte había sido lo bastante precavido para organizar la velada de forma casi improvisada. Ella no era de las que invitaban al primero con el que se cruzaba y Draco estaba casi seguro de que no habría tenido el tiempo suficiente para encontrar pareja aunque se lo hubiera propuesto. Benditos fueran Pete y Rose, y su inesperada idea de visitar Nueva York por sorpresa, brindándole la excusa perfecta. De ninguna manera Granger podía negarse a asistir a una fiesta en honor de su antiguo mentor en la embajada.

Fue el primero en llegar e hizo todo lo posible por disimular la sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que de otro modo se hubiera dibujado en su cara en cuando vio entrar a los primeros invitados. Eran tres, el homenajeado, su esposa, y Granger. Nadie más, tal como había previsto. Se adelantó para recibirles con paso decidido, completamente metido en su papel de perfecto anfitrión y los saludó uno a uno.

—Rose —exclamó dirigiéndose primero a la señora —estás todavía mejor que la última vez que nos vimos, el aire de Florida te sienta estupendamente.

Ella le sonrió mirándole como una madre orgullosa.

—Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Draco.

—Pete —saludó Malfoy sellando un firme apretón de manos.

—Draco —. El hombre miró a su alrededor, fijando la atención en los destellos de colores que desprendían las brillantes arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo –. Me halaga el homenaje pero no has debido tomarte tantas molestias.

Draco no compartía esa opinión, aparte del hecho de que deseaba reconciliarse con Granger si alguien se merecía un homenaje en aquel nido de burócratas era él, probablemente la persona que más tiempo y esfuerzo había consagrado a que las cosas funcionasen como debían y a la que nadie le había reconocido prácticamente nada mientras estaba en activo.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia, créeme si te digo que para mí es un placer —. Terminó la frase mirando a Granger y como Rose y Pete le daban la espalda ella no se molestó en disimular y le respondió con una inconfundible expresión de fastidio. Draco ya esperaba que sus intenciones levantaran sospechas, en realidad era algo inevitable tratándose de ella —. Granger —la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿La has llamado Granger? —intervino Rose antes de que Hermione pudiese responder al saludo, su voz sonando casi escandalizada— ¿Todavía os tratáis por el apellido?

Draco cruzó la vista con Rose echando mano de su más cándida expresión y un segundo después miró hacia la chica, en un claro intento de señalar un culpable. Rose se giró dedicándole a Hermione una mirada severa y ella apretó los dientes y fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

—Entremos Rose, empiezan a llegar los invitados y no debemos acaparar al anfitrión y su homenajeado.

Granger, bastante molesta a juzgar por su contundente taconeo, se alejó llevándose a Rose mientras los primeros invitados entraban en el hall. Draco sabía que la reprimenda que le estaría soltando Rose en ese mismo momento no le ayudaría en su propósito de ablandarla pero aún así la situación le parecía bastante cómica y por un momento casi sintió el impulso de echarse a reír imaginando como se las arreglaría Granger para esquivarle a él y a sus nuevos aliados, la pareja de viejecitos casamenteros. De todas formas durante la cena tomó asiento en el extremo contrario de la mesa, prudentemente alejado de ella hasta que se hubiera tomado un par de copas de vino. Solo por si acaso.

Las cosas empezaron a torcerse cuando estaban terminando el segundo plato. Fue entonces cuando Granger, sin que al parecer nadie más lo notara, empezó a mostrar síntomas de sentirse mal y antes de servir el postre se excusó para ir al lavabo. Draco observó con preocupación como se levantaba y salía de la sala, ella se esforzaba en disimularlo pero saltaba a la vista que algo no andaba bien, podría jurar que su mirada estaba desenfocada y que a duras penas había conseguido acertar con el hueco de la puerta. Le irritaba estar tan obsesivamente pendiente de ella pero por alguna razón era algo que no podía evitar, así que se esforzó en convencerse de que seguramente no le ocurría nada grave y vació su copa de un solo trago intentando ahogar el creciente impulso de levantarse y seguirla como un maníaco. Un elfo corrió a llenarle copa de nuevo y si Draco hubiera apartado por un solo instante la vista de la puerta habría advertido que el elfo parecía nervioso, que le temblaban las manos y que miraba insistentemente en la misma dirección que él.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron angustiosamente lentos y cuando no lo resistió más murmuró una disculpa y abandonó el comedor. Tenía un mal pálpito y estaba dispuesto a comprobar si se equivocaba aunque para ello tuviese que irrumpir en el lavabo de señoras. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando llegó al hall y a lo lejos pudo ver a Granger salir del baño tambaleándose, parecía confusa y Draco apuró el paso para llegar hasta ella cuanto antes, temiendo que no sería capaz de aguantar el equilibrio sobre los finos tacones de aguja durante mucho más tiempo. Tal como había imaginado Hermione trastabilló y a punto estuvo de dar con sus huesos en el suelo sino hubiera sido por un pequeño elfo doméstico que salido de quien sabe dónde apareció justo tras ella en el momento oportuno.

—Apóyese en mí señorita –se ofreció el elfo de forma solícita.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y asintió con aire distraído mientras el elfo la tomaba de la mano y le pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros para servirle de apoyo, la criatura apenas le llegaba a la cintura pero al menos había evitado que se estampara contra el suelo. Desde el otro extremo del hall Draco agradeció por un instante su intervención aunque la simpatía hacia el elfo se convirtió en un sentimiento totalmente efímero que se esfumó de repente en cuando vio como comenzaba a tirar de la chica en dirección contraria al comedor. Draco frunció el ceño, irritado porque eso interfería en sus planes de hacerse cargo personalmente de Granger lo antes posible.

—Acompáñeme, la llevaré a un sitio donde se sentirá mucho mejor.

Con bastante torpeza Hermione avanzó un par de pasos claramente desorientada, dejándose llevar en la dirección en la que elfo la guiaba y Draco, viendo como prácticamente la arrastraba sin ninguna consideración, decidió que a la primera oportunidad le patearía el trasero a esa irritante criatura.

—Apúrese señorita, por favor –suplicaba el elfo empujándola como si en ello le fuese la vida.

Tan enfrascada estaba la diminuta criatura en lo que hacía que ni siquiera reparó en que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa, al principio Draco pensó que la conduciría a los sillones de cuero que adornaban uno de los rincones del hall pero enseguida comprobó estupefacto como se desviaban hacia la puerta de entrada. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía cuando el elfo empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo mientras volvía insistentemente la cabeza hacia la calle.

—Solo unos cuantos pasos más, ya estamos llegando. No se detenga, puede que no tengamos mucho tiempo.

La última frase despertó en él un acceso de ira y provocó el elfo perdiese el beneficio de la duda.

— ¡Alto! —chilló Draco echando a correr en su dirección.

Sorprendido _in fraganti_ el elfo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de pánico en el rostro, entonces redobló sus esfuerzos e intentó correr hacia la salida arrastrando a Granger, que se tambaleaba peligrosamente tras él. Avanzaban tan lentamente que Draco no tardó ni cinco segundos en alcanzarlos, llegando hasta ellos justo cuando en pleno ataque de nervios el elfo estaba a punto de sacarla del edificio. A través de la puerta de cristal Draco pudo ver al otro lado de la calle un coche negro con los vidrios tintados y matrícula diplomática que arrancó a toda velocidad dejando marcas de neumáticos sobre la calzada.

Intentando controlar su furia obligó al elfo a soltar a Granger y se situó en medio de los dos, asiendo con fuerza a la chica con una mano y al elfo con la otra. Granger no le miraba y era incapaz de estarse quieta, se tambaleada adelante y atrás como si ella sola hubiera agotado las reservas de Wiskey de fuego de toda Escocia.

— ¿Granger? —la llamó visiblemente preocupado.

Hermione no le respondió y ni siquiera dio muestras de haberle escuchado, él intentó obligarla a mirarle pero seguía con la mirada perdida y Draco soltó una maldición entre dientes. Desearía poder examinarla con detenimiento pero temía que si la soltaba se desmoronaría en cualquier momento y tampoco podía descuidar al elfo. Probó a llamarla una segunda vez con el mismo resultado y se volvió furioso contra el culpable.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

Él tampoco contestó, se limitó a mirarle aterrorizado mientras temblaba con tanta intensidad que parecía sufrir pequeñas convulsiones y Draco lo zarandeó intentando hacerle reaccionar.

— ¡Habla! —le ordenó a gritos —. Necesito saber qué le has dado.

Los dos se giraron para mirarla. En ese momento Granger esbozaba una sonrisa bobalicona y los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de culpabilidad.

—No lo sé, lo juro —se defendió en voz baja —. Me infiltraron en la fiesta para que vertiera una poción en su copa. No sé lo que era, tiene que creerme señor, digo la verdad.

— ¿Quién? —exigió Draco.

La pregunta tuvo un efecto inesperado porque provocó que el elfo se olvidase de la chica y recordase lo apurado de su situación. Los ojos se le desencajaron de terror y empezó a luchar desaforadamente por soltarse.

— ¿Quién te envía? —demandó Draco aferrándole con firmeza para que se estuviese quieto.

—No… no puedo —gimoteó lastimeramente sin dejar de forcejear.

Mientras Draco interrogaba al único culpable que tenía a su alcance la cabeza de Granger se desplomó hacia atrás como si se hubiera quedado dormida de pie y él sintió que perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sin descuidar la vigilancia de Granger apretó con más fuerza el brazo desnudo del elfo y lo sacudió violentamente sin contemplaciones.

— ¿Has visto su estado? —preguntó exaltado—. Exijo saber quién le ha hecho esto.

—Usted no lo comprende, señor —. Se lamentó el elfo encogiéndose hasta hacerse ridículamente pequeño — ¡No puedo!

— ¡Dame un nombre! —reclamó subiendo la voz de forma amenazante.

Consciente de que no lo liberarían el elfo dejó de luchar y miró a su captor suplicándole con la mirada, Draco aumentó la presión y él rompió a llorar y sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz antes de hablar.

—No puedo, señor. Si lo hago… —consiguió hilar entre hipidos —cuando vuelva con mi amo, él… me matará.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiese replicar la discusión fue interrumpida por Hermione, que inexplicablemente al escuchar el llanto del elfo se recuperó lo bastante como para abandonar por un momento su estado de ensimismamiento e incluso dejó de tambalearse. Fijó la mirada en Draco y se dirigió a él alzando el dedo índice en un gesto de advertencia.

—Esta no es forma de tratar a un elfo doméstico —recriminó al rubio antes de quedarse mirando su propio dedo con ojos bizcos.

Durante un solo instante Draco concentró en ella toda su atención, tal vez fue la sorpresa de la interrupción o la preocupación por su estado lo que le llevó a aflojar la presión alrededor del fino brazo de la criatura, algo que su presa aprovechó para desaparecerse con un sonoro "plof" que resonó en gran parte del edificio. Draco se giró en dirección al ruido pero ya era tarde, sus dedos solo asían el aire. Soltó un juramento ahogado y se volvió hacia Granger cuyo momento de lucidez había pasado y seguía mirando su propio dedo con expresión de desconcierto. Parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, las rodillas comenzaron a doblársele como a cámara lenta y Draco supo que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Olvidándose completamente del elfo se preparó para cogerla y ella abrió los ojos una última vez fijándolos durante un instante en los suyos antes de cerrarlos definitivamente y que él la alzara en brazos sin sentido.

Se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza en una habitación que no había visto en su vida. La mañana debía estar bastante avanzada porque la luz del sol entraba por la ventana dándole a la estancia un aspecto cálido y agradable que la volvía acogedora. Estaba tumbada en una enorme cama con dosel que a pesar de su tamaño le recordó a Hogwarts, tal vez porque no había vuelto a dormir en una de esas camas desde los viejos y buenos tiempos, antes de dejar el colegio. Los recuerdos la pillaron desprevenida y una inesperada punzada de nostalgia pasajera le hizo desear contemplar los tonos rojos y dorados de Gryffindor, en lugar de los amarillos que se extendían no solo sobre la cama sino por toda la habitación. El malestar de su cuerpo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y en ese mismo instante decidió que jamás volvería a beber y que por su propia seguridad debía tomarse unos minutos para estudiar el cuarto desde la cama antes de intentar levantarse. La habitación era muy amplia y los tonos cálidos con los que estaba decorada combinaban perfectamente con la rica madera, roble, sin ninguna duda, que cubría suelo y techo. La madera vieja y los techos altos de entre tres y cuatro metros de altura le indicaron que el edificio era antiguo, y la habitación confortable, lujosa e impersonal prácticamente vino a confirmarle que se encontraba en un hotel, aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí ni tampoco pudiera localizar por ninguna parte un teléfono para llamar a recepción.

Su vestido de noche estaba extendido sobre una butaca tapizada de amarillo y por primera vez se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto, era la parte superior de un pijama de seda negro que le venía enorme. Un pijama masculino.

Una exclamación entrecortada se escapó de sus labios cuando comprobó que bajo el pijama no llevaba sujetador.

— ¡Oh, no!

Una rabia incontrolable tiñó su visión de color rojo y apartando las mantas salió de la cama de un salto sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Sus piernas se negaron a sostener su propio peso y cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra, dándose un tremendo golpe en el trasero.

— ¡Oucht! —se quejó desde el suelo.

Antes de pudiera intentar levantarse la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un Malfoy que daba la impresión de estar muy contrariado. A pesar de estar dolorida no dejó de reparar en que toda su vestimenta se reducía a un pantalón de pijama de seda negra sospechosamente parecido al que ella llevaba puesto, una coincidencia que no podía deparar nada bueno.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó desde el suelo señalándole con un dedo acusador — ¡Tú! —repitió sin saber exactamente de que culparle.

Estaba furiosa pero él no le hizo el menor caso, se agachó y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, sentándola sobre el colchón como si fuera una completa inútil. Cuando habló parecía preocupado.

—No has debido levantarte sola.

Intentó acomodarla en la cama pero ella le alejó a manotazos.

—Aparta —soltó en un tono de lo más cortante—, creo que ya me has sobado bastante.

—Perdona ¿cómo dices?

—No te hagas el inocente — le reclamó—, me despierto medio desnuda y con una resaca espantosa, en un lugar que no conozco… la única persona que veo por aquí es a ti. Y también estas a medio vestir —añadió con acritud.

Draco comprendió de repente, dándose cuenta de que debería haber supuesto que al despertarse de ese modo se imaginaría lo peor. Decidió darle un tiempo y se alejó situándose a los pies de la cama.

—No pasó nada entre nosotros anoche —aseguró con una sonrisilla que la exasperó todavía más.

— ¿Entonces puedes explicar por qué no me he despertado en mi cama?

—Anoche perdiste el conocimiento después de que un elfo te suministrara una poción.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

— ¿Poción? ¿Qué clase de poción?

—Por lo que he podido averiguar en mis viejos libros de herbología una pensada para crear confusión mental, probablemente a base de esencia de ligústico o tármica, o ambas a juzgar por sus efectos —, apuntilló con expresión contrariada —mezclada con el relajante muscular más potente que haya visto nunca y que no he logrado identificar. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Lo cierto es que sí recordaba vagamente a un elfo, lo que si bien no era suficiente para confiar plenamente en la versión de Draco al menos sí le confería un tinte verídico. Hermione compuso una expresión pensativa, esforzándose en que su dolorida cabeza recuperara algo con un poco de sentido entre la amalgama de recuerdos desorganizados en que se había convertido la noche anterior. A su memoria llegaron algunas imágenes deshilvanadas.

—Ahora que lo dices… —comenzó a hablar llevándose una mano a la sien—, recuerdo haberme sentido mal y dejar la mesa para ir al baño. Después —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño —, no sé. Es todo muy confuso pero… creo que tienes razón, apareció un elfo. Tú chillabas y el elfo rompió a llorar.

Se quedó callada porque no conseguía recordar nada más con claridad.

—Al menos recuerdas algo —la animó Malfoy.

Hizo ademán de acercarse pero ella levantó una mano como para impedírselo, seguía ofuscada y la incapacidad para concentrarse le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Pero lo de mi ropa sigue sin tener explicación —soltó entre con una actitud entre enfadada y desafiante que ofendió a Draco.

— ¿Crees que me aprovecharía de ti en esas circunstancias?

—A los hechos me remito, no creo que mi ropa llegase sola hasta allí— dijo señalando en dirección a la butaca.

—Para que estuvieras más cómoda, porque supuse que no querrías dormir con ese vestido ¿verdad? Pero no te he tocado ¡Merlín, ni siquiera te miré! —exclamó con vehemencia —. Tuve cuidado de ponerte el pijama antes de quitarte el sujetador.

La simple mención a su ropa interior le hizo cerrar los ojos con desconfianza, aunque él parecía tan convincente que Hermione no supo que decir, más que nada porque no tenía ninguna prueba de lo contrario así que la única opción que le quedaba era fiarse de su palabra. Sin embargo su palabra le parecía una garantía tan insignificante que mostró su disconformidad cruzando los brazos a la defensiva. Él la miró extremadamente serio.

—Escúchame bien, Granger, porque esto es una promesa. Ya sé que soy insistente pero no es así como quiero que pasen las cosas, juro que no te veré desnuda hasta el día que me supliques que te arranque la ropa o que tú misma te la quites para mí.

Su tono fue tan solemne que no le quedó más opción que creerle. Su mirada vagó por la enorme cama comprobando que estaba intacta excepto por la esquina en la que ella estaba tendida. Donde quiera que hubiese dormido Malfoy por lo menos no lo había hecho con ella. Era un consuelo aunque Hermione sintió que su estado de ánimo seguía sin mejorar.

—Entonces has perdido tu oportunidad porque eso no ocurrirá jamás —contestó con un bufido.

Draco prefirió no discutir, abandonó su posición a los pies de la cama y se acercó a ella de nuevo.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado que no soy el villano de la historia ¿dejarás que te examine?

Por supuesto la pregunta era simple retórica porque aprovechándose de su débil estado físico y antes de que pudiera hilar una respuesta coherente él ya estaba acomodándola de nuevo en la cama y ahuecando un montón de almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda. Para cuando quiso protestar él ya le había examinado las pupilas y estaba palpando la garganta en busca de nódulos inflamados.

—Ya está bien —se quejó Hermione apartando la cabeza.

Draco obedeció y se apartó un poco, sentándose en el borde de la cama, lo que no significó que hubiese terminado con lo que estaba haciendo. La miró fijamente y luego levantó la mano mostrando tres dedos.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Ella resopló.

—De verdad, esto no es necesario.

Entonces Malfoy sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa pequeña y breve, torcida e inconfundiblemente irónica cuyo significado a Hermione se le escapó.

—Créeme, si te hubieras visto ayer pensarías de forma diferente. ¿Cuántos? —insistió.

—Tres —contestó Hermione de mala gana.

A continuación él mostró un solo dedo que Hermione siguió con la mirada por puro instinto mientras lo movía lentamente de derecha a izquierda y luego al contrario.

—Saca la lengua.

—Si crees que voy a hacer eso eres tú quien delira, Malfoy —afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

Draco suspiró como si se enfrentase a una niña caprichosa.

—Lo que te ocurrió ayer no fue ninguna broma, necesitas recuperarte y no lo conseguirás si sigues portándote de ese modo. Aunque sinceramente no creo que sufras secuelas, por lo que parece vuelves a ser la misma de siempre, tan cabezota como antes.

—Es difícil cooperar cuando ni siquiera comprendo cómo he llegado hasta aquí. —replicó Hermione, poco dispuesta a tolerar reclamaciones —. ¿Vas a contármelo?

Sin entrar en detalles Draco empezó a relatar los sucesos de la noche anterior y Hermione no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al escuchar la parte del coche negro que la esperaba en la calle. A medida que el relato avanzaba empezó a sentirse muy afortunada de tenerle cerca en el momento oportuno y también un poco culpable por la forma en que lo había tratado. Su mirada se volvió más amable mientras él terminaba de contar la historia, hasta que llegó la parte en la que interrogaba al elfo.

—No pude sonsacarle nada —dijo muy contrariado—. Estaba aterrorizado, temía que su amo le matara.

—Pobrecillo —exclamó Hermione conmovida.

Malfoy interrumpió el relato y la miró sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Pobre? ¡Merlín! Granger, debes ser la única persona del mundo capaz de sentir compasión por una criatura que te drogó e intentó secuestrarte.

Draco no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el matiz recriminatorio y ella reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Los elfos domésticos obedecen órdenes —le recordó —por lo tanto no se les debería considerar responsables de sus actos.

—Los elfos domésticos no tienen porque compartir la opinión de su amo y si son lo bastante listos pueden en un momento dado encontrar la forma de obrar contra su voluntad y traicionarle. Podría citarte casos pero seguro que ya los conoces.

—Recurriendo a trampas y engaños —replicó con vehemencia, incorporándose en la cama al hacerlo—, sabes que eso solo funciona si su amo no es lo bastante cuidadoso a la hora de formular la orden y en todo caso siempre que lo hacen es a cambio de un duro castigo. ¿Qué clase de libertad es esa?

Por un momento los ojos grises relampaguearon con un destello de algo parecido al despecho.

—Probablemente una muy similar a la que goza un adolescente presionado por sus amigos, su familia y un poderoso mago oscuro— contestó con acritud para serenarse al momento siguiente y mirarla dolido—. Yo también obedecía órdenes, y yo también temía por mi vida y la de los míos. Acabas de disculpar a ese elfo pero cuando se trata de mí te niegas a concederme una segunda oportunidad, ¿acaso no merezco al menos el mismo trato que un elfo doméstico?

La reclamación logró que Hermione se quedara sin palabras, avergonzada al caer de repente en la cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con él y de la causa que lo había motivado. Como cada vez que recordaba los negros fantasmas de su pasado sintió una punzada en el pecho, tan intensa que por un momento la respiración se volvió dolorosa. Tenía una buena razón para evitar a cualquiera que hubiera luchado en el bando de Voldemort sin embargo, y aunque estaba en deuda con Draco, no podía ofrecerle una explicación coherente que justificase su injusto y esquivo comportamiento, no sin rebelarle el motivo por el cual ella no había vuelto a ser la misma desde el final de la guerra y eso era algo que no confiaría a nadie jamás. Cualquier otra explicación sonaría a simple excusa y además descubrió, no sin cierto asombro, que no deseaba mentirle inventándose falsas razones, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesta a revelarle la verdad sobre lo que fue necesario hacer para acabar con Voldemort y lo que aquello significó para ella. Él la miraba fijamente, le debía una respuesta y sintió que solo había una cosa que podía decirle. Parecía muy poco en comparación con lo que él había hecho por ella pero le era imposible ofrecer nada más.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Como buen Slytherin el rostro de Draco se quedó inexpresivo pero cuando ella empezaba a temer que su pobre disculpa no sería suficiente él asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Después se incorporó despacio y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Es mejor que descanses, quédate quietecita mientras termino de preparar el desayuno y cuando hayas comido algo veremos si estás lo bastante fuerte para levantarte.

Solo entonces Hermione reparó en que a través de la puerta llegaba el aroma del café recién hecho y cayó en la cuenta de que si él iba a cocinar no podían estar en un hotel, como había supuesto en un primer momento. La idea de pasar la noche en su apartamento no le hizo ninguna gracia pero se sentía agotada y tenía que darle la razón en que su actitud negativa no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda así que decidió hacerle caso y quedarse en la cama un rato más.

Se tumbó arrebujándose entre las sábanas. Miles de dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza pero no tenía el ánimo suficiente para hacerles frente y prefirió dejarlo para más tarde, cuando hubiera comido y descansado, y además tuviera a su lado a alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudarle a encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido, o al menos ofrecerle un poco de apoyo. En momentos así se agradecía la compañía, aunque fuera la de Malfoy. Alguien la acechaba, deseoso de hacerle daño y que hubiera estado tan peligrosamente cerca de lograrlo no era nada tranquilizador.

Se esforzó en buscar algún camino intrascendente por que el que sus pensamientos pudieran transcurrir sin aumentar sus preocupaciones y su mirada vagó distraía por la habitación. Su vestido de noche blanco y con escote palabra de honor contrastaba con el tapizado de la butaca llamando la atención. Reparó en que el dobladillo estaba descosido y supuso que lo habría pisado durante el forcejeo con el elfo, pero eso era algo en lo que tampoco deseaba pensar. Empezó a fijarse detenidamente en otra clase de detalles más cotidianos, como los muebles, las cortinas o el papel de las paredes y al poco rato se encontró preguntándose para qué demonios querría Malfoy en su casa una habitación que parecía de chica. Supuso que la decoración venía con el apartamento pero era raro que no les hubiera lanzado unos cuantos hechizos para transformarla en algo más acorde a su personalidad.

Empezaba a aburrirse de estar allí tumbada cuando él apareció llevando una bandeja con comida suficiente como para alimentar a un regimiento.

—No esperarás que me coma todo eso —exclamó al verle entrar. Se incorporó en la cama y él colocó las patas de la bandeja sobre el colchón.

—No sabía lo que te gustaba así que preparé un poco de todo. Empieza por esto —sugirió tendiéndole una taza humeante —, es un reconstituyente físico, hará que te sientas mejor.

Hermione tomó la taza y sopló para enfriar el líquido antes de llevársela a los labios.

—Está rico —comentó.

—Añadí unas hojas de menta para mejorar el sabor —explicó él sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia y alargando una mano hacia la bandeja tomó una tostada y empezó a mordisquearla.

— Se supone que era para ti —comentó disculpándose —pero no he comido nada desde ayer.

—Adelante, hay comida de sobra.

Se terminó el reconstituyente y tomando una jarra de zumo vació el contenido en dos vasos diferentes, ofreciéndole a Draco uno de ellos. Entonces se movió un poco para hacerle sitio, en una silenciosa invitación a compartir el desayuno. Él no rechazó el ofrecimiento y se puso más cómodo.

—Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabáramos en la cama —afirmó con suficiencia.

Hermione intentó parecer enfadada aunque lo cierto es que no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la broma.

—No me obligues a comprobar si estoy lo bastante fuerte como para echarte a patadas.

— ¿Lo estarías?

Daba la impresión de preocuparse seriamente y por un momento casi pareció que en parte estaba deseando que la emprendiera a patadas con él.

—Prefiero no probar, no me duele nada en particular pero me siento agotada—admitió—, aunque supongo que podría haber sido peor. Gracias por todo, si no hubieras estado allí…

—No tienes que darlas —la interrumpió él quitándole hierro al asunto —, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

—Pero fuiste tú quien supo que algo no marchaba bien y eres tú quien se está ocupando de mí ahora —añadió señalando al desayuno —. Siento causarte tantas molestias.

Draco levantó la vista y la miró con tal intensidad que empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

—No es ninguna molestia.

—Si lo es —le contradijo ella escondiéndose detrás de su taza antes de que la situación se volviera embarazosa—. Debiste llevarme a mi apartamento, Pete y Rose se habrían ocupado de mí.

—Lo intentaron pero creímos que no corrías peligro y además… no habría estado bien privarles de su noche —Hermione no dijo nada pero interiormente no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo—. Por no mencionar —continúo él en tono jocoso— que sería un poco extraño que un completo desconocido se presentase contigo inconsciente y pidiera la llave al portero como si nada, ¿no crees?

Hermione sonrió.

— ¡Oh, claro! —concordó con ironía—. En cambio supongo que a tu portero le pareció una situación de lo más normal. Seguro que ya está acostumbrado a verte llegar cada noche llevando en brazos a alguna chica inconsciente.

—Cada noche sería demasiado —replicó Draco fingiendo una falsa modestia mientras se untaba otra tostada—. Pero no te preocupes, pensé que no te gustaría que nadie creyera que habías caído rendida a mis pies así que le dije que te habías pasado con la bebida.

—De modo que ahora pensará que soy una borracha… que además está colada por ti —bromeó Hermione —. Gracias por cuidar de mi reputación.

Pero a pesar de las bromas no podía olvidar que la noche anterior había peligrado algo más que su reputación y poniéndose repentinamente seria se dejó caer contra la almohada. Estaba acostumbrada a ser fuerte y salir adelante sola y no soportaba la sensación de debilidad que la mantenía tumbada en esa cama, quería volver recuperar la confianza y dejar de sentirse vulnerable pero era muy difícil con la experiencia del ataque tan reciente en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él notando el cambio.

—No es nada, simplemente todo esto me supera, y me preocupa un poco también. No tengo ni la menor idea de porqué alguien querría…

—Yo sí —la interrumpió Draco con pinta de haberse tragado algo muy amargo en lugar de la mermelada de arándanos que todavía sentía en el paladar—. Creo que nuestro amigo el embajador turco no tolera el rechazo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—No puede haber armado todo este lío por tan poca cosa —replicó bastante incrédula—. Además si lo único que pretendía era que me marchase con él habría sido más práctico que usara Amortentia.

Malfoy no estuvo de acuerdo.

—No es tan idiota como para recurrir a la Amortentia. Sabe que eres inteligente y que desconfiarías en cuanto notaras el olor a pergamino nuevo y a hierba recién cortada—. Se interrumpió bruscamente notar que Hermione le observaba con la boca abierta— y a lo que quiera que huela la Amortentia para ti—. Terminó la frase molesto, dándose cuenta de lo raro que había sonado—. Eso dijiste en la primera clase de Slughorn —explicó incómodo, anticipándose a que ella formulara la pregunta.

Hermione no daba crédito, habían pasado casi trece años desde esa clase ¿Cómo era posible que él lo recordara? Sin salir de su asombro consiguió hilvanar unas pocas palabras.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿No puedes creer que ese pedazo de cretino tramara semejante plan o que yo recuerde lo de la Amortentia? —preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida y usando un tono de lo más mordaz.

—Ambas.

—Olí exactamente lo mismo —admitió con desgana y sin mirarla mientras ella rompía a reír provocando que casi se derramara el café de su taza medio vacía.

— ¡No! —replicó con expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Crees que me inventaría algo así? A punto estuve de preguntar por qué la mazmorra olía como si un elfo doméstico acabara de pasar el maldito cortacésped.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, imaginando cuanto le habría molestado entonces al viejo Draco Malfoy descubrir que ambos tenían algo en común, especialmente cuando ese algo era una cosa tan personal.

—Eres cruel —afirmó él con una sonrisa resignada —. Lo estaba pasando mal y eso no contribuyó a mejorar las cosas, de hecho quizá te alegre saber que me supuso un pequeño trauma.

—Reconócelo —dijo ella entre risas—, te lo merecías.

Draco no lo negó y Hermione siguió riendo con tantas ganas que acabó por contagiarle también a él.

— ¿Has terminado de humillarme? —preguntó cuando el ataque de risa se fue apagando.

—Está bien, descartemos la Amortentia—contestó ella recuperando la seriedad y descubriendo que ahora le resultaba más fácil hablar del tema—. Pero sigo sin estar convencida de que fuese cosa suya ¿De verdad crees que llegaría tan lejos?

—No me cabe la menor duda, el coche tenía matrícula diplomática y aunque llevaba los vidrios tintados pude ver los rasgos del conductor. Si quieres mi opinión la coincidencia racial no puede ser una simple casualidad. Ese tipo no es de fiar, debería haber hecho algo antes —se lamentó—, pero no te preocupes, puedes estar tranquila. Redoblaré la seguridad en la embajada hasta que le destituyan y abandone el país.

—Lo dices como si fuera cuestión de días.

—Lo es —afirmó sin atisbo de duda.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo su ministro tiene poder para destituirle ¿Las palabras _soberanía nacional_ no tienen ningún significado para ti?

Draco le sonrió como lo haría a una niña ingenua que todavía no comprende el funcionamiento del mundo que la rodea.

—Sí, claro, pero estoy seguro de que su país sostiene importantes y fructíferas relaciones comerciales con el nuestro y también de que su ministro querrá que la situación se mantenga así durante mucho tiempo. Nuestro "jefe" me debe algunos favores y esta misma mañana he enviado una lechuza a Inglaterra, así que puedo asegurar que muy pronto nuestro ministro de magia le insinuará a su homónimo turco algo al respecto.

Hermione pensó que no debería haber preguntado y que, sobre todo, no debería haber olvidado que estaba hablando con un Malfoy. Para ellos el tráfico de influencias era algo tan natural como respirar. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero a pesar de todo se tragó las protestas, por mucho que odiara esa forma de hacer las cosas lo cierto es que se sentiría mucho más segura cuando ese horrible hombre hubiera abandonado el país. En circunstancias normales no le despertaría ningún temor pero ya había jugado sucio dos veces, la última utilizando a una criatura inocente que tal vez estaría pagando las consecuencias en ese mismo instante.

Miró la bandeja casi vacía y le pareció un buen momento para intentar probar si sus piernas serían ahora capaces de sostenerla.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Draco se incorporó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la soltó con cuidado para comprobar su equilibrio en cuanto ella se hubo puesto en pie. La acompañó fuera y le señaló donde estaba el baño, al que Hermione se dirigió con paso vacilante, avanzando lentamente pero cada vez más segura.

Cuando salió del baño se reunió con él en la sala, donde Draco volvía a ojear sus antiguos libros de Herbología. A través de la ventana entreabierta podían verse los árboles de Central Park y nada le apeteció más que sentir en la cara la brisa de la mañana para despejarse. Se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó en la repisa de la ventana mirando al exterior, hacía una mañana soleada, primaveral y maravillosa, o al menos lo era hasta que algo en la acera de enfrente llamó su atención.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó haciendo que Draco levantara la vista del libro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmado.

Hermione no contestó, estaba muy ocupada abriendo la ventana del todo y asomando la cabeza y parte del tronco para contemplar la fachada del edificio.

— ¡Mierda! —repitió metiéndose dentro y cerrando la ventana—. Estamos en el edificio Dakota.

— ¿Y?

Ella empezó a gesticular como siempre hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Hay miles de edificios en esta ciudad —dijo con gesto de incredulidad—, pero tú tenías que vivir en el Dakota.

—Está justo al lado del parque y es uno de los edificios más caros y cotizados de la ciudad —afirmó como si eso lo explicase todo.

—Maldita sea, Draco. Has ido a instalarte en el único lugar de la ciudad vetado para todo mago o bruja, especialmente para los ingleses ¿Es que no conoces la historia de este edificio?

—No ¿Debería? —preguntó entre divertido y muerto de la curiosidad, pensando que debía ser algo muy fuerte para que ella empezase a soltar palabras malsonantes y luego rompiese su inflexible costumbre de dirigirse a él por el apellido.

Ella abandonó la repisa y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. El pijama negro destacaba escandalosamente sobre el cuero blanco.

—Todos los magos deberían — dijo comenzado el relato—. Cuando inauguraron el edificio, a finales del siglo XIX, no estaba rodeado de otros edificios como ahora, de hecho esto quedaba en medio de ninguna parte y hay quien dice que su nombre procede de una broma de la época que decía que estaba tan alejado del centro de la ciudad como el estado de Dakota. El caso es que Mortimer Kestrel tuvo la desafortunada idea de considerar que el edificio estaba lo bastante aislado como para servirle de laboratorio. ¿Te suena el nombre?

—En absoluto —contestó Draco negando con la cabeza.

—Tal vez Damocles Belby te resulte más familiar. Se le considera el inventor de la poción matalobos, y es cierto —aclaró—, aunque la mayoría de la gente no sabe que Belby desarrolló todo su trabajo a partir de los experimentos llevados a cabo por Kestrel. Él nunca consiguió la fórmula exacta pero sentó las bases para los descubrimientos posteriores.

—Comprendo.

—Como te decía, un joven Kestrel recién llegado a América se instaló en el edificio. Enseguida comenzó a trabajar elaborando las primeras muestras de poción y luego probaba su eficacia en auténticos licántropos. Por supuesto usaba hechizos silenciadores pero no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para aislar del todo los aullidos de un licántropo transformado. Podrás hacerte una idea de lo que pasó, los vecinos se asustaron y los primeros rumores no tardaron en propagarse, en poco tiempo toda la ciudad había oído hablar de los inexplicables sucesos del Dakota: ruidos de procedencia desconocida, extraños olores que subían por las tuberías sin causa aparente… Las autoridades mágicas americanas decidieron intervenir y descubrieron lo que Kestrel hacía. Alarmadas por el peligro que corría la población si uno de los licántropos lograba escapar fue _invitado _a llevarse sus experimentos a otro lado. Volvió a Inglaterra y no regresó nunca pero la leyenda negra del edificio Dakota no se marchó con él. Por desgracia muchos años después, en la década de los setenta, se instaló en el edificio otro mago inglés, Lionel Moody.

— ¿Moody?— intervino Malfoy alzando las cejas—, no me digas que era pariente del chalado de Ojoloco —Hermione le fulminó con la mirada—. Mira, no te ofendas, ya sé que el viejo te cae simpático pero tienes que reconocer que está como un cencerro.

—De acuerdo —concedió Hermione a regañadientes evitando entrar en un debate acerca de la cordura de Moody. —Digamos que Lionel era, como el resto de su familia, un poco excéntrico y además poseía un particular sentido del humor. A veces se pasaba con el wiskey de fuego y se entretenía con pequeños hechizos que contribuían a mantener vivo el mito, en general eran bromas inofensivas pero la cosa fue a peor cuando un conocido director de cine muggle, Roman Polansky, eligió rodar aquí una película sobre crímenes satánicos. Lionel se divirtió de lo lindo y los rumores se dispararon de nuevo, sucesos extraños durante el rodaje y la actriz protagonista constantemente al borde de un ataque de nervios. Por segunda vez intervinieron las autoridades para evitar que un mago inglés siguiera sembrando el caos. Se produjo una situación bastante tensa y aunque no se firmó ningún documento se llegó al acuerdo tácito de que ningún mago podría vivir en el edificio. Para terminar de forjar la leyenda pocos años después el lugar volvió a ser noticia cuando un famosísimo músico fue asesinado a tiros en el portal cuando volvía a su casa.

—John Lennon —dijo Draco—, esa historia sí la conozco. Su viuda todavía vive aquí.

A Hermione le costó unos segundos asimilar que un auténtico Malfoy no solo conociera a John Lennon sino que además se refiriese a Yoko Ono como su vecina. En algún lugar a muchos kilómetros debía haber una serie de ancestros revolviéndose en sus tumbas.

—Exacto —corroboró—. Fue al ver el mosaico de _Imagine_ que hay justo enfrente que cuando supe donde estábamos, los fans de Lennon siguen dejando flores y velas allí cada ocho de diciembre. Desde entonces los vecinos se volvieron muy selectivos, evitan a toda costa la polémica y por ese motivo estudian con lupa a todos los aspirantes a vivir en el edificio, muchos famosos han sido rechazados y solo aceptan a quien supera el visto bueno de todos los propietarios—. Por primera vez en un buen rato su voz se volvió más dura—. No les habrás hechizado para conseguirlo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Bromeas? No lo necesito, la mayoría de los de la junta son ancianitos, ellos me admiran y ellas simplemente me adoran —hizo una pausa en la que la miró fijamente—. No todo el mundo es tan inmune a mis encantos como tú.

Hermione prefirió fingir que no había escuchado el último comentario.

—No deberías bromear con este asunto. No eres un ciudadano cualquiera, eres el embajador. Si trasciende que vives aquí podríamos tener serios problemas.

—Entonces me preocuparé cuando eso ocurra, pero no antes. Lo que ahora me apetece es bailar —dijo empezando a buscar su varita.

— ¿Es que nunca te preocupas por nada?

Draco dejó de buscar su varita y la miró. Su gesto se volvió serio.

—He vivido tiempos mucho peores que estos y aprendí a dar importancia solo a las cosas que realmente la tienen.

Hermione no supo qué responder y Draco se levantó para recoger su varita que había caído entre los cojines.

—Bailemos —sugirió tendiéndole una mano.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confusa, antes de replicar.

—Creía que no lo decías en serio.

— ¿Por qué no había de decirlo en serio?

— ¿Tal vez porque apenas puedo mantenerme en pie?

—Eso no es un impedimento, puedes apoyarte en mí si quieres —Hermione apretó mucho los labios y él volvió a hablar antes de que alguna respuesta cortante se escapara sin que ella pudiera retenerla —. Ya sé que eres capaz de dejarte intoxicar para no concederme un baile pero no pienses en esto como una actividad placentera, es un simple ejercicio para comprobar que tus funciones motoras no se han visto alteradas. Vamos —la animó—, arriba.

Hermione cedió y tomó su mano, dejando que la ayudara a incorporarse. Entonces él dirigió su varita apuntando a un viejo tocadiscos que se puso en marcha, Hermione reconoció la canción en cuanto empezaron a sonar los primeros compases.

— ¿Cheek to cheek? Eres un antiguo, Malfoy.

—Lo que soy es un clásico y los clásicos no pasan de moda. Y otra cosa, preferiría que me llamaras Draco, ahora que lo has hecho una vez no debería ser tan difícil.

Ella a duras penas podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero si la función de utilizar los apellidos era mantener las distancias entonces era ridículo seguir haciéndolo, entre otras cosas porque acababan de compartir en la cama un desayuno para dos.

—Está bien, Draco.

—Y ahora, Hermione ¿bailarás conmigo?

Hermione se sorprendió cediendo una vez más, la tercera en menos de un minuto, y lo achacó a los efectos secundarios de la poción. Todavía se sentía cansada y confusa. Odiaba aquella sensación de debilidad, y en cuanto a él, definitivamente prefería que fuera desagradable. Resultaba menos… peligroso.

Apoyó tímidamente una mano sobre su hombro y él la tomó por la cintura, y entonces, de repente, se abandonó. Discutir con él era como luchar contra la marea y estaba demasiado agotada.

—No esperes que baile como Ginger Rogers —advirtió acercándose más y apoyando sobre él la mayor parte de su peso, dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

El rió por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, mi nivel de exigencia no es tan alto, pero solo porque estás convaleciente—. Como si supiera perfectamente lo que ella necesitaba comenzó a guiarla en un baile lento en el que ambos se mecían sin apenas moverse del sitio—. De no ser por tu bajo estado de forma seguro que podrían fácilmente confundirnos con ellos, aunque tú no eres rubia.

—Ni tú moreno —replicó Hermione.

Draco se agachó un poco hasta casi apoyar su mejilla sobre la de ella, exactamente igual que en la película.

—Eres más bajita.

—Y tú no estás tan flaco.

—Me gustas más que ella —susurró en su oído.

Hermione deseó ponerse a la defensiva como cada vez que él le hacía un cumplido, pero la música, el agotamiento físico y el suave balanceo en el que se había convertido el baile eran factores en su contra.

—Tus orejas están mejor que las suyas —reconoció a regañadientes.

Draco se separó un poco y la miró alzando una ceja con expresión escéptica.

— ¿Solo las orejas?

Al principio ella no contestó pero lo hizo cuando la intensidad de los ojos grises amenazó con derretirla. Maldijo en voz baja sus débiles piernas de gelatina, que cederían si él seguía mirándola así.

— ¡Está bien, demonios! Solo pienso decir esto una vez: tú, al completo, estás mucho mejor que él ¿Satisfecho?

Antes de contestar él se acercó otra vez volviendo a la posición inicial. Ella lo agradeció, por alguna razón le resultaba más fácil comunicarse cuando el contacto era físico en lugar de visual.

—Muy satisfecho.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Draco se arriesgó a girar, ella le siguió sin problemas.

—Te toca —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Nada de smoking ni un vestido de plumas, podemos ser elegantes llevando solo un pijama entre los dos.

La forma en que lo dijo la hizo sonreír. El recordatorio de lo escaso de su atuendo debería haber bastado para que quisiera salir huyendo pero a pesar de la cantidad de piel expuesta a la vista, y al tacto; a pesar de que ella se apoyaba en ese mismo instante en el hombro desnudo de él, no percibió ninguna tensión sexual. Si algún efecto positivo había tenido la poción era que momentáneamente podía acercarse a él y tocarle sin que sus hormonas entraran en ebullición. Dio gracias por ello en silencio, por extraño que resultara había algo agradable y familiar en todo aquello, como si despertarse en su casa y comenzar el día bailando medio desnudos en el salón fuese algo cotidiano y natural.

—No todo son diferencias —dijo empezando a asustarse por el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. Tenemos algo en común ¿Sabes que se pasaban el día discutiendo como el perro y el gato?

—Sí, lo sabía. Y creo que, igual que ellos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias formamos un gran equipo.

Hermione no contestó, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la música. Esa era una afirmación que no estaba segura de poder rebatir.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo****ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

Bueno, ahora las notas, que hoy serán un poco largas:

La habitación en la que se despierta Hermione es para Claire. Draco la ha preparado solo a medias, hasta que su legítima dueña tome posesión, por eso a Hermione le parece que es "impersonal" ¿Recordáis que Claire está a punto de terminar su último curso en Hogwarts? La cama con dosel es para que se sienta como en casa y por supuesto está decorada en amarillo porque ella es una Hufflepuff.

La historia del Edificio Dakota es real, los rumores, la película, el asesinato de Lennon… todo excepto los magos. Ellos ni siquiera son canon )bueno, el inventor de la poción matalobos sí lo es) pero me los inventé porque me pareció una buena forma de explicar los extraños sucesos relacionados con el Dakota.

La frase en la que Draco dice que Moody está como un cencerro no es una errata. Empecé este fic antes de leer las _Reliquias Mortales_, por lo tanto no coincide con el final de JK. Si alguna de vosotras ha leído _El Templo de la Muerte_ ya sabrá que Moody es uno de los personajes que sobreviven a la batalla final y aunque esta historia no encaja con aquella pensé que si podía indultarlo en una bien podría hacerlo en la otra.

Para terminar vamos con la canción. Sé que es de cuando mi abuela era una mocita (1935) pero a mí me encanta y creo que, como dice Draco, los clásicos no pasan de moda. Aunque forman una pareja de baile estupenda la mala relación entre Fred Asteire y Ginger Rogers no era ningún secreto y esta escena en concreto fue la causante de algunas de sus más encarnizadas peleas. El motivo no fue otro que el vestido blanco. Él lo odiaba porque las plumas se descosían y quedaban pegadas a su traje pero Ginger se puso cabezota y se negó a bailar con cualquier otro vestido, no está muy claro si porque este le encantaba o solo por fastidiar a Fred (probablemente una mezcla de las dos cosas). Volvieron a coserlas a mano, una a una, pero las plumas seguían cayendo y cada pocos minutos tenían que parar la grabación y cepillar el smoking. Si os fijáis a veces puede verse alguna que otra revoloteando por el aire o sobre las baldosas. Fue un trabajo de enanos pero creo que el resultado mereció la pena, es una escena preciosa.

En fin, creo que solo a una mente desequilibrada como la mía se le puede ocurrir usar a Nirvana como banda sonora para un capítulo y a Fred Asteire para otro.

Y para terminar, como siempre los rr. Soy muy despistada así que si me olvido de alguien, registrada o no, me mandáis un berrido virtual y os respondo.

Lorena: Gracias por tu rr, fue uno de los más divertidos y me hizo reír. Espero que tras este tierno capítulo hayas perdonado mi crueldad al escribir el anterior. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto por el capítulo pero sucedieron varias cosas en mi vida muggle y además el capítulo al final se extendió más de lo que tenía pensado. Cuadrar los diálogos fue complicado e hice tantos cambios que perdí la cuenta, pero creo que quedó bastante bien. Un saludo.

Maritza L_D: Gracias por el rr, me encanta cuando alguien dice que la discusión estuvo intensa porque eso quiere decir que salió bien. La tenía planeada desde hace mucho y es una de mis discusiones favoritas, y eso que estos dos tienen para aburrir. Como ves lo de las actualizaciones no lo llevo demasiado bien, lo siento pero yo soy así de lenta para escribir y soy incapaz de subir algo hasta que estoy satisfecha del resultado. Ojalá la espera os merezca la pena. Un abrazo.

Calemoon: El capítulo anterior te pareció cortito, pues no problem, marchando uno más largo, he tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero creo que la longitud lo compensa. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

Abril: Hola, gracias por el rr y me alegra que disfrutaras de la parte cómica, aunque fue realmente pequeña. Sobre la pelea creo que tienes razón, salió lo peor de los dos pero por fortuna me parece que en este capítulo han rectificado ¡¡menos mal!! Un beso.


	17. Chapter 17 Acontecimientos inesperados

**Capítulo 17: Sucesos inesperados**

Hermione se quedó todo el día en el edificio Dakota y ya había anochecido cuando por fin Draco accedió a llevarla a casa. Nada de apariciones ni red flu. Sin molestarse en pedir su opinión decidió que no le convenían los sobresaltos y que lo más adecuado sería utilizar un método de transporte lo más tranquilo posible, así fue como ella se encontró recorriendo la quinta avenida a bordo de un flamante Bentley plateado, británico hasta el tuétano.

Como cada vez que Draco la llevaba en su coche la suavidad de su conducción y la tapicería de piel blanca como la nieve le hicieron sentirse como si estuviera sentada sobre una nube. Incluso una persona que entendiera tan poco de coches como ella tenía que reconocer que este era excepcional pero a pesar de todo a Hermione le costaba comprender por que razón Malfoy había elegido conducir semejante tanque. De haber estado en su lugar ella se habría decantado por un modelo más práctico para moverse en ciudad, uno de esos pequeños utilitarios que puedes aparcar en cualquier sitio; claro que un coche así habría ido clamorosamente en contra del estilo Malfoy. Puede que últimamente estuviera descubriendo en él algunas cualidades pero desde luego la austeridad nunca sería una de ellas. De todas formas si lo que Malfoy perseguía era la ostentación no necesitaba comprarse un Bentley, debido a su cargo de embajador él podía disponer cuando y como quisiera de un automóvil tan lujoso como aquel y que además de toda clase de comodidades incluía los servicios de un conductor. Sin embargo había escogido un modelo enorme… ¿Qué diablos les sucedía a los hombres con el tamaño? Sumida en la oscuridad Hermione hizo una mueca, pensando que prefería no especular sobre la respuesta.

Ya estaban en su calle y Draco disminuyó progresivamente la velocidad hasta detenerse justo ante su portal.

— Puedo acompañarte si quieres —se ofreció con el motor todavía en marcha.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya lo habían hablado en casa de Draco pero de todas formas no esperaba que él se rindiera sin más.

—No es necesario, gracias. Lo que ahora me apetece es estar sola y descansar. Estaré bien —le atajó antes de que él pudiese replicar algo—. Silvia vive en el apartamento de al lado y Pete y Rose se pasarán mañana por la mañana.

Para su sorpresa Draco no insistió.

—Está bien, pero cuídate —le recomendó mientras llevaba la mano a la palanca de cambios como dispuesto a arrancar.

Ya tenía la mano sobre la manilla para abrir la puerta cuando se giró en el último momento. Se sentía en deuda con él, no solo por frustrar los planes del turco sino también por la forma en que se había ocupado de todo lo demás. En su compañía los miedos e inseguridades que empezaran a surgir a raíz del ataque se habían esfumado, Draco logró crear un ambiente en el que ella se sentía confortable y a salvo, y exceptuando su breve paseo en escoba con Charlie Weasley no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan cerca de otra persona. El día había sido perfecto y dudaba sobre cual sería la forma adecuada de despedirse y ponerle fin.

—Gracias, otra vez —musitó inclinándose para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Estaba separándose cuando sintió que la mano de Draco había cambiado el frío acero de la palanca de marchas por los rizos de su nuca. Se quedó congelada, muy cerca de su cara, y por un instante lo dos se miraron a los ojos mientras Draco acariciaba su pelo utilizando solo las yemas de los dedos. Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo ademán de acortar la distancia entre ambos, pero su gesto fue suficiente para que las defensas de Hermione se quebraran y decidiera mandarlo todo al diablo, llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando contra eso y sencillamente lo deseaba tanto como él. Lentamente se aproximó de nuevo a su rostro, buscando esta vez sus labios.

Cuando empezaron a besarse fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y notó con satisfacción como Draco respondía a su beso, con cautela al principio y luego con creciente fervor a medida que ella deslizaba los labios con suavidad sobre los suyos. No supo si achacar la timidez inicial de Draco a la estupefacción o si solo trataba de ser delicado pero el caso es que algo empezó a expandirse dentro de su pecho, algo que le hizo sentirse una mujer poderosa y osada. Allí estaba el mayor seductor que había conocido, cohibido ante su embate.

En el rostro de Hermione se formó una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de empezar a acariciar de forma juguetona los dientes de Draco con la punta de la lengua. La boca del rubio se abrió como la cueva de Alí Babá y Hermione aprovechó para introducir la lengua en busca de una compañera de juegos. Fue en ese momento cuando Draco abandonó toda precaución. Mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que la lengua de Hermione se enredaba con la suya la rodeó con ambos brazos y la acercó haciéndola girar hasta sentarla en su regazo. Ella se lo permitió y le echó los brazos al cuello, acariciándole el pelo mientras le besaba; era algo que no podía resistir, adoraba el suave tacto de su cabello, tan rubio y fino.

Él tomó el control del beso y Hermione exhaló un suspiro ahogado tanto por la boca de Draco como por el suave ronroneo del motor del Bentley. Estaba empezando a valorar en su justa medida el tamaño del vehículo cuando recordó que no eran un par de adolescentes que necesitaran enrollarse en el coche, y menos teniendo en cuenta que no estaban aparcados en un lugar precisamente discreto. Se apartó un poco para tomar aire y Draco apoyó la frente contra la suya e inhaló profundamente antes de hacer el intento de comenzar de nuevo pero ella le frenó echándose hacia atrás hasta chocar con la ventanilla del coche aunque sin retirar las manos de su cuello.

—Necesito descansar, ¿recuerdas?

La expresión de avidez de Draco se transformó tan rápidamente que casi le resultó cómico ver como le dedicaba una mirada en la que se entremezclaban el deseo, la culpa y el fastidio.

—Lo siento —susurró aflojando su abrazo para dejarla marchar—. Aunque en mi defensa tengo que decir que no fui yo quien comenzó.

—Eso es discutible— apuntó Hermione, que no se incorporó inmediatamente; se demoró un poco más en su regazo con una media sonrisa esbozada en su rostro—. Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día— insinúo jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de Draco.

La expresión de su rostro fue un poema de deseo frustrado pero a pesar de todo él hizo un esfuerzo y reaccionó ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Entonces será mejor que salgas del coche ahora mismo o no respondo de mis actos.

Ya de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto Hermione le sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo sobre él.

—Hasta pronto— se despidió obsequiándole un último beso en la comisura de los labios.

Entró en el edificio con tanta seguridad que quien la contemplase jamás habría creído posible que esa misma mañana su sentido del equilibrio era similar al un niño muy pequeño. Puede que necesitara recuperarse físicamente pero su estado de ánimo no podía ser mejor. Draco tenía razón en que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, desde un elfo doméstico que había estado a punto de desencadenar un drama hasta un joven forzado a tomar partido por el bando equivocado.

Todo el mundo, incluso ella.

Aunque su nuevo camino la llevara cuesta abajo y sin frenos en una carrera que solo podía tener como destino final la cama de Draco Malfoy.

No es que se sintiera orgullosa de contribuir a engrosar el currículum amoroso de Malfoy pero en el fondo tampoco le parecía tan terrible. Lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas había cambiado drásticamente su perspectiva. Puede que no fuese ningún angelito pero tampoco el monstruo que ella había pretendido ver.

Entró en casa y se acercó a Crookshanks, que dormía plácidamente en su cestita. Le acarició la cabeza y el animal entreabrió perezosamente los ojos, emitió un maullido lastimero y luego siguió durmiendo. Hermione suspiró mientras le acariciaba entre las orejas, justo donde sabía que a él más le gustaba.

— ¿Estás enfadado porqué has pasado el día solo? —preguntó echando una ojeada al recipiente de la comida, lleno hasta los topes. —No te hagas la víctima, pequeño chantajista, ese cuenco me dice que Silvia ha estado aquí, cuidándote y ocupándose de ti.

No obtuvo respuesta así que lo dejó por imposible. En ese momento Crookshanks solo deseaba lo mismo que ella, poder descansar tranquilamente en su cama. Sin embargo tendría que esperar unos minutos más, solo el tiempo justo para avisar a Silvia de que ya estaba en casa para que no se preocupase. Salió al pasillo y llamó a la puerta contigua a la suya.

Silvia tardó un par de minutos en abrir la puerta y lo hizo luciendo un aspecto bastante extraño, llevaba un vestido negro entallado, el pelo recogido en dos coletas casi totalmente desechas y estaba a medio maquillar.

— ¡Hermione! — la saludó de forma efusiva haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Hola —respondió Hermione desde el quicio de la puerta, declinando con un gesto la invitación.

— ¡Eh! ¡Hermione! — la llamó alguien desde dentro.

Ella asomó la cabeza y se encontró con Steve, que le hacía señas desde la sala, repantigado en el sofá con el mando a distancia en una mano y su novia en la otra. Parecía que él y Alice tenían uno de sus días buenos. Alice la saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza antes de volver a apoyarse sobre el pecho de Steve.

—Hola chicos —los saludó sin mucho ánimo, aunque Steve no reparó en su falta de entusiasmo.

—Vamos a salir a dar una vuelta, en cuanto mi hermanita termine de arreglarse, claro…— Silvia lo fulminó con la mirada, en opinión de Hermione porque seguramente estaba pensando que con un poco de colaboración podría terminar antes, habría bastado por ejemplo con algo tan sencillo como que uno de los dos levantase el culo del sofá para abrir la puerta; sin embargo una vez más Steve pareció no darse cuenta—. Warren quedó en unirse a nosotros cuando salga del teatro ¿Te apuntas?

—Hoy no, gracias.

— ¡Anímate! Es sábado por la noche y quien sabe cuando podremos volver a quedar todos juntos.

—Lo siento pero no puedo. Acabo de llegar a casa y estoy agotada— al escucharla Silvia entrecerró los párpados a medio maquillar y en silencio le hizo señas para que retrocediera—. Saldremos otro día, adiós—. Se despidió Hermione desde el pasillo.

—Adiós —contestó la pareja al unísono.

— ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? —preguntó Silvia en un susurro después de salir también al pasillo y cerrar la puerta para que Steve y Alice no pudieran oírlas. —Esta mañana me di cuenta que no habías pasado la noche en casa y tratándose de ti eso es algo _**muy**_ raro. Al principio pensé que era una buena noticia, que habrías conocido a algún tipo guapo, o que por fin habrías entrado en razón con el Adonis rubio —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que Silvia utilizaba esa expresión para referirse a Malfoy—, pero a medida que pasaban las horas empecé a preocuparme. Y no contestabas al teléfono.

—Me quedé sin batería — se excusó improvisando una pequeña mentira, sería más cierto decir que el teléfono estuvo todo el tiempo apagado dentro de su bolso, no se había acordado para nada de él en todo el día—. Pero estoy bien, siento que te hayas preocupado.

Las disculpas no suavizaron el tono de su amiga.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una historia bastante larga, mañana te la contaré. Ahora solo quiero dormir —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su apartamento.

— ¿Algo relacionado con el Adonis?

Hermione se demoró unos segundos en responder, ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuándo por fin lo hizo.

—Más o menos.

— ¿Pasaste la noche con él? —la interrogó Silvia antes de dejarla marchar.

—En cierta forma, sí —admitió escabulléndose dentro de su casa. —Pero no es lo que estás pensando.

El rostro de Silvia se descompuso, había en él una expresión muy graciosa que mezclaba incredulidad, entusiasmo y una enorme curiosidad.

—No importa. Sea lo que sea… ¡Quiero detalles! —advirtió en su tono más serio un segundo antes de que Hermione cerrase la puerta.

Durmió como una marmota y al día siguiente pasó toda la mañana arropada por los maternales cuidados de Rose. Ella y Pete se presentaron en su casa el domingo temprano y se dedicaron a tratarla como si estuviera en proceso de recuperación de una larga y grave enfermedad. Ambos se mostraron muy preocupados por lo que había pasado y extremadamente aliviados porque todo se hubiera resuelto favorablemente. Gracias a la intervención de Draco, como Rose se encargó de recalcar antes de iniciar un fervoroso discurso de exaltación sobre la figura de Malfoy tal como si intentara vendérselo a un comprador especialmente exigente, en el que Pete intentó mostrarse un poco más moderado que su esposa, sin embargo Hermione advirtió una solapada sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro cuando les contó como Draco se había ocupado de que ese hombre volviera cuanto antes a su país.

Regresaban a su casa en Florida esa misma noche y no se despegaron de Hermione en todo el día, mimándola todo lo que podían y disfrutando de su compañía porque los tres sabían que pasarían meses antes de que volvieran a verse. Hermione no pudo retomar la conversación con Silvia hasta que se hizo de noche y fue a visitarla a su apartamento. Fue una suerte que tuviera tiempo para pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a contarle a su amiga porque ella la esperaba armada con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y una batería de preguntas que la obligaron a modificar muchos detalles para no desvelar más de lo necesario.

— ¿Y nadie más se sintió mal en la fiesta? —Que intoxicación más extraña, lo lógico habría sido que hubiera más afectados.

Hermione frunció el ceño disimuladamente. En mal momento había invitado a Draco a la fiesta de año nuevo, no es que es él y sus amigos hubieran intimado demasiado pero por desgracia él parecía despertar en Silvia y Warren una especial fascinación y con frecuencia la acosaban con preguntas que preferiría no responder. Desde entonces le resultaba mucho más difícil mantener separada su vida mágica de la muggle.

—Pues no sé, tal vez fue algo que tomé en casa lo que me sentó mal— contestó restándole importancia e intentando disimular su impaciencia.— De todas formas esa no es la parte de la historia que te interesa, estoy segura que prefieres que te cuente que Draco me llevó a su casa para que me recuperara y que fue allí donde pasé la noche y todo el día de ayer.

— ¡Oh, cielos!— exclamó Silvia olvidándose completamente de sus dudas anteriores — Con la tensión sexual que acumuláis seguro que saltaron chispas ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —. En la cara de Silvia se formó una mueca de frustración—. Dormimos en habitaciones diferentes y por la mañana me trajo el desayuno a la cama y nos lo tomamos juntos.

— ¿En la cama? —preguntó estupefacta—. ¡Rayos! ¡Es perfecto! ¿Estás completamente segura de que no tiene ningún hermano?

—Sí —aseguró Hermione.

—Me conformaría con un medio hermano.

—Imposible. Los Malfoy no se reproducían así como así, si hay algo que protegían con celo absoluto era su herencia genética.

— ¿Un primo? —intentó Silvia a la desesperada.

—No. Afortunadamente—. Respondió Hermione a media voz, intentando no pensar mucho en el asunto. Lo único sensato que Bellatrix había hecho en su vida era no traer hijos al mundo, la idea de lo que podría haber deparado un cruce entre su ADN y el de Rodolphus Lestrange era bastante aterradora.

— ¿No tiene ninguna familia? —preguntó extrañada —. ¿Absolutamente nadie?

—Ya no— respondió Hermione rápidamente, ansiosa por desviar la conversación cuanto antes —. Y después de desayunar bailamos un poco.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oyes, puso en el equipo de música _Cheek to cheek_ y me sacó a bailar —repitió omitiendo de forma intencionada que en ese momento ambos estaban escandalosamente ligeros de ropa. De todas formas Silvia entrecerró los párpados con expresión calculadora.

— ¿Tiene la palabra perfecto algún superlativo?

—Creo que no— respondió Hermione, que no había estudiado lengua desde que terminara la educación primaria, aunque de todas formas Silvia tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

— ¿Y después de eso?

—Ya te lo he dicho, después de eso no pasó nada.

— ¿No intentó nada?

—En absoluto.

—Chico listo— concluyó Silvia después de pensarlo unos segundos—. Sabes que estás perdida ¿verdad? Lo vuestro es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Otra pregunta que iba a quedar sin respuesta. Por supuesto que lo sabía, sobre todo después de la forma en que se habían despedido la noche anterior pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros bajo la mirada escrutadora de Silvia, no pensaba darle al asunto más trascendencia de la necesaria.

—Gracias por cuidar de Crookshanks en mi ausencia, ayer se me olvidó decírtelo.

Silvia compuso una mueca.

—En realidad no hice nada, fui a ver como estaba pero tenía bastante agua y comida y ni siquiera me hizo caso, así que volví a marcharme y le dejé durmiendo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Hermione alarmada —. En ese caso hace días que apenas come, y hoy… —Hermione bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable— lo cierto es que con la visita de Pete y Rose no le presté demasiada atención pero ahora que lo dices creo que no se ha movido en todo el día.

Se levantó de un salto y salió del apartamento a toda prisa, seguida de cerca por Silvia. Al llevar a casa le vio acurrucado en su cesta, como siempre últimamente, y aunque le llamó desde la puerta él no respondió ni se movió lo más mínimo cuando ellas entraron.

—Crookshanks— le llamó de nuevo arrodillándose a su lado.

Sentía una garra oprimiéndole angustiosamente el corazón. Sabía que Crookshanks no era joven y que algún día tendría que despedirse de él pero llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea. Acercó la mano despacio, temiendo encontrar su cuerpo frío y rígido y deslizó los dedos con cuidado sobre el lomo del animal.

Crookshanks reaccionó al contacto y entreabrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos emitiendo un quejumbroso y débil maullido. No estaba frío sino todo lo contrario. Ardía en fiebre y si fuera una persona Hermione no habría dudado en sumergirlo inmediatamente en agua fría pero para un gato supondría una tortura a la que prefería no someterlo. Hermione le observó angustiada, nunca se había puesto enfermo y no sabía exactamente como actuar.

—Uno de los hermanos de Alice es veterinario, si quieres puedo pasarte su número —sugirió Silvia con evidente preocupación.

Casi se había olvidado de Silvia y aunque le agradecía el ofrecimiento no podía explicarle que Crookshanks no era un auténtico gato porque su sangre estaba mezclada con la de otra criatura mágica cuyo nombre con toda seguridad ella jamás habría escuchado, y que por ese motivo prefería buscar una ayuda más especializada. Conocía una tienda de mascotas mágicas, estaba bastante lejos pero por lo que sabía era la única de la ciudad y el encargado tenía buena mano con los animales, en ocasiones había comprado allí chucherías y juguetes para Crookshanks y también solía alquilar los servicios de alguna que otra lechuza para hacer envíos de correo transoceánicos de carácter personal.

—Gracias, pero creo que lo llevaré a su veterinario habitual.

—Como quieras— aceptó Silvia— pero si deseas una segunda opinión solo tienes que decírmelo.

Hermione pasó una mala noche, ya se sentía totalmente recuperada de los efectos de la desconocida poción pero la preocupación por Crookshanks no le dejaba dormir. Lo llevó con ella a la habitación y lo tumbó a los pies de su cama pero él no daba señales de sentirse allí mejor o peor que en cualquier otro lugar. Seguía sumido en su pesado letargo y Hermione acabó por quedarse dormida de madrugada al ritmo de su respiración que a pesar de todo era bastante regular. Tuvo un sueño ligero y poco reparador, plagado de pesadillas que no pudo recordar cuando despertó con ojeras a la mañana siguiente.

Se preparó un café bien cargado y se vistió a toda prisa. Deseosa de llevar a Crookshanks a la tienda de animales a primera hora aunque para ello tuviera que llegar tarde al trabajo. El encargado recogió al animal y prometió echarle un vistazo exhaustivo, prometiéndole que le diría algo esa misma tarde cuando pasara a recogerlo. Hermione se despidió de Crookshanks y me marchó a la oficina con el corazón en un puño.

En cuanto entró en el edificio el ambiente se enrareció de golpe, las conversaciones cesaron de repente y pudo notar como los cuchicheos surgían a su paso a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo. No tuvo que estrujarse mucho el cerebro para imaginarse porqué. Todos sin excepción habían ido a la fiesta del viernes y su cercana relación con Pete no era un secreto para nadie, lo que convertía su fuga antes de que se sirviese el postre en algo difícil de explicar. Si se le añadía a la ecuación la desconcertante desaparición de Draco minutos después el resultado era sin duda el rumor más jugoso que había recorrido la embajada últimamente y evidentemente nadie iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer sus propias especulaciones al respecto.

Lamentó no haberlo pensado antes, así al menos habría consensuado con Draco la versión oficial que iban a dar a los demás. Rose y Pete sabían la verdad pero el tema era lo bastante escabroso como para no andar aireándolo a la ligera. No sabía con exactitud que se habría inventado él para justificar su ausencia pero estaba claro que muy pocos se lo habían creído.

Observó las reacciones de aquellos a los que tenía más cerca, la mayoría la miraban sorprendidos, otros con curiosidad pero sin duda la reacción más extraña fue la de Terence. Era difícil descifrar su expresión pero si Hermione tuviera que describirla con una sola palabra la elegida probablemente habría sido _hostil_. Fue él precisamente quien le salió al encuentro, interponiéndose en su camino cuando se dirigía al despacho de Draco.

—Buenos días— la saludó—, me alegro de que ya estés mejor.

—Gracias —respondió Hermione con bastante sequedad. Las palabras de Terence eran amables pero tal como él las había pronunciado no lograban camuflar que en realidad albergaba la esperanza de todo lo contrario. Su actitud la molestó mucho, cierto que nunca habían sido íntimos amigos pero allí había algo que Hermione no acaba de entender, su relación tampoco era mala, a veces había algún que otro roce típico del trabajo pero nada que pudiera explicar que en lugar de alegrarse por verla perfectamente saludable él la prefiriera enferma y convaleciente. —Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con Malfoy.

Intentó hacerse a un lado para pasar pero él la imitió y siguió bloqueándole el paso.

— Creí, todos creíamos— matizó haciendo un gesto que abarcaba a toda la oficina, el silencio era sepulcral, todos los estaban observando—, que no vendrías a trabajar hoy.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué habías pensado eso? —preguntó irritada.

—El jefe sugirió esa posibilidad— respondió Terence en un tono ligeramente agresivo.

Empezaba a hartarse de su actitud pero tenía que responderle ciñéndose a la poca información de la que disponía. Por lo visto Draco les había contado algo bastante similar a la versión que ella había inventado para Silvia.

—Como ves ya me encuentro mejor, por suerte me recuperé antes de lo que él creía—. Parecía una respuesta muy inocente pero por alguna razón despertó algunos murmullos e incluso una risita tonta por parte de una de las becarias más jóvenes a la que Hermione silenció con una mirada fulminante antes de volver a encararse con Terence— ¿Vas a dejarme pasar, o no?

—Pierdes el tiempo, él no está— contestó casi con rencor—. Llegó a primera hora, muy temprano y poco después se marchó sin dar explicaciones, dijo que probablemente tú no aparecerías y me dejó al cargo. ¿Entiendes ahora porqué no contábamos con ninguno de los dos?

El tono malicioso de la pregunta explicó a Hermione la situación mejor que las palabras y de pronto todo cobró sentido, no solo la hostilidad de Terence sino también los cuchicheos e incluso la risa de la becaria. No se trataba de un simple rumor, todos daban por sentado que se había liado con Malfoy y no contentos con eso iban aún más allá al suponer que ambos tenían planes para tomarse el día libre, juntos. Apretó los puños con rabia, llevaba casi once años trabajando con la mayoría de esas personas, se supone que deberían conocerla bien sin embargo no habían dudado en juzgarla a la primera oportunidad y aunque intentaba convencerse de que no debería importarle le indignaba que fueran capaces de pensar que había cambiado tanto de un día para otro.

—Pues no deberíais dar nada por sentado— dijo para todos en general antes de dirigirse exclusivamente a Terence en un tono especialmente helado—. Siento haber arruinado tu oportunidad, la próxima vez que Malfoy se ausente procuraré enfermar de gravedad para que puedas demostrar lo que vales—. Se giró para ir a su despacho y el corrillo de curiosos empezó a dispersarse, en el camino casi se tropezó con la secretaria de Draco, que volvía a su puesto a toda prisa—. Cuando vuelva el señor Malfoy dile que necesito hablar con él.

La chica iba a responder algo pero Terence se le adelantó con aire triunfante, su voz le llegó desde atrás, cargada de veneno.

—Pidió que le prepararan un traslador a Inglaterra, no sabemos cuando volverá, si es que lo hace… —pudo escuchar algunas risas sofocadas—, es extraño que no te lo haya dicho.

Estupendo, lo que faltaba. Ahora daba la impresión de que Draco intentaba evitarla. Ya no la considerarían la amante del jefe sino algo todavía peor, un simple desliz del que además huía para no dar la cara. ¿Se podía caer más bajo?

Echó a andar con la cabeza bien alta y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a solas, en su despacho. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si aquello fuera un mal sueño. Sé quedó allí unos minutos, intentando averiguar como podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas en las últimas horas, su reputación de trabajadora seria e intachable acababa de irse por el retrete y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había disfrutado de la parte "satisfactoria" del asunto.

Suspiró y se dirigió a al escritorio con la esperanza de que el trabajo sirviera para distraerla de sus preocupaciones pero en la mesa la esperaba una nueva sorpresa, una rosa roja, fresca y perfecta, junto a un pequeño pergamino lacrado. Abrió la nota, estaba escrita con caligrafía pulcra aunque se notaba que había sido garabateada a toda prisa.

_Espero que te encuentres mejor. Siento tener que ausentarme tan repentinamente, sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesito arreglar un asunto de carácter urgente. Me han asegurado que el turco saldrá del país hoy mismo, de todas formas cuídate y procura mantenerte alerta._

_Te veré pronto._

_Draco._

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla, pensando que verdaderamente no era el mejor momento, acababa de recuperarse de una agresión, Crookshanks estaba enfermo y para colmo tenía que hacerse cargo de una oficina en la que todos estaban en su contra. Analizando la situación descubrió que le echaba de menos y le hubiera gustado tenerle cerca, entonces tomó la rosa y la colocó en un jarrón sin apenas mirarla, era agradable sentir que alguien cuidaba de ella pero sabía que por su propio bien esa era la clase de pensamientos que debería evitar. Volvió a leer la nota por segunda vez y sonrió pensando que ese "te veré pronto" podía ser interpretado como un recordatorio de que habían dejado algo pendiente pero aparte de eso lo cierto es que no aportaba mucha información. Se preguntó que asunto podía ser tan importante como para hacerle partir de forma tan precipitada, lástima que él, que solía ser tan directo, hubiera optado esta vez por un mensaje tan críptico.

A medida que el día avanzaba las cosas empeoraron todavía más. Estaba preparada para lidiar con los cuchicheos porque en Hogwarts lo había hecho a menudo y tenía mucha experiencia ignorándolos, por eso cuando salió a comer no dio muestras de sentirse ofendida aunque a su paso se dejaran oir comentarios del tipo "_menudo chasco se ha llevado, iba a entrar en su despacho como si se creyera una reina_" o "_no te preocupes, Terence, es fácil ascender usando sus métodos_". Sin embargo no pudo evitar que le doliera escuchar algunos chismes que se remontaban más atrás, hasta la época en la que Pete la había acogido como su protegida. Al fin y al cabo tanto Draco como ella podían hacer lo que quisieran pero Pete era un hombre casado y además ella le quería como a un padre. Sabía que aunque los rumores llegaran a Rose ella no les concedería la más mínima credibilidad pero aún así le parecía repugnante que la gente se inventara con tanta facilidad cosas que podían dañar a terceros. Abandonó la cafetería sin terminar de comer sintiéndose herida y asqueada.

Aunque se moría de ganas de largarse de allí cumplió escrupulosamente con la jornada laboral y no salió de la embajada ni un minuto antes de la hora. En la tienda de animales el encargado tampoco tenía buenas noticias para ella. Básicamente le dijo que Crookshanks estaba viejo y que debía hacerse a la idea de que no viviría mucho más. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pidió pluma y pergamino y allí mismo redactó unas líneas pidiendo consejo a Hagrid, sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes en lugar de conformarse con la opinión de un aficionado. Alquiló los servicios de una lechuza y ató con dificultad el rollo a su pata, las manos le temblaban por los nervios y la tensión acumulada. Hagrid era su última esperanza.

**ooOOooooOOoo **

A muchos kilómetros de allí Draco respiró hondo antes de entrar en el edificio muggle. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer contravenía algunas normas, muchas en realidad, y probablemente no se había hecho nunca antes pero no iba a permitir que eso le detuviera. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte y aunque otros se hubieran rendido él no pensaba hacerlo.

Entró en el hospital con tanta seguridad como si se moviera por allí a diario, estudió el panel informativo que colgaba en la recepción y subió directamente a la segunda planta.

— ¿La habitación de la señora Colfer? —preguntó a la enfermera encargada de planta.

—La doscientos trece— contestó ella de forma automática pero acto seguido levantó la cabeza de su fajo de papeles, mirándole alarmada— pero la señora Colfer no recibe visitas.

—Me recibirá— contestó él ya a medio pasillo—, soy de la familia. Más o menos— matizó cuando la enfermera ya no podía oírle. Se detuvo ante la puerta doscientos trece y la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos un par de veces.

—Adelante—, le contestaron desde dentro.

Draco entró la habitación, la mujer tendida en la cama parecía dormida y él evitó mirarla más de lo imprescindible temiendo que su aspecto enfermizo le hiciera rememorar viejos recuerdos. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, estaba sentado en una silla observando a la mujer con aspecto compungido pero se levantó al escucharle entrar. Sus ojos le impresionaron, eran dos pozos negros de honda desolación y en su pelo, también negro, se apreciaban algunas canas incipientes. Draco se sorprendió de la serena tranquilidad que emanaba de él, como si ya se hubiera resignado a lo inevitable. No si él podía evitarlo, pensó. Se acercó y le tendió la mano con decisión.

—Señor Colfer, no nos conocemos pero tal vez haya oído hablar de mí, soy Draco Malfoy.

En hombre le estrechó la mano sin mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿Draco? —farfulló pareciendo confuso—. Sí, claro que he oído hablar de usted, aunque creía que estaba en América.

—Lo estaba, pero he venido en cuanto me enteré de la noticia. Créame que lo siento.

Lo dijo con toda la sinceridad pero sus palabras no provocaron el efecto que él esperaba, primero el hombre pareció abatido pero después actúo levantado una barrera, como si le incomodara que un extraño viniera a recordarle su desgracia.

—Le agradezco su preocupación pero no se puede hacer nada y si no le importa mi esposa y yo preferimos no tener compañía en estos momentos— dijo volviendo junto a la mujer y cogiéndola de la mano, dándole la espalda a Draco como si la conversación hubiese terminado.

—Lo comprendo y sé que lo que voy a pedirle tal vez le resulta extraño pero necesito que me permita hablar a solas con ella durante un momento.

El hombre se volvió, irritado.

— ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado que se quedara dormida? Está físicamente agotada y emocionalmente desecha, no dejaré que interrumpas su momento de paz, si quieres hablar con ella tendrás que hacerlo después.

—Con todo mi respeto, señor, pero _después_ tal vez sea demasiado tarde. Solo intento ayudar, déjeme cinco minutos con ella y le prometo que no volveré a molestarle.

El hombre se volvió y le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

—Sé lo que pretendes. Sé que no es la primera vez que irrumpes en su vida pretendiendo arreglarlo todo a golpe de talonario y aunque te agradezco la intención esta vez el dinero no es suficiente. Los médicos nos han dicho que no hay esperanza.

—Hay otros médicos…

— ¿Y permitir que se cree ilusiones? Fracasarías y luego sería peor.

—Señor Colfer—, le imploró— no tiene nada que perder pero piense por un momento en lo que podía ganar. Por favor, déjeme intentarlo.

Durante unos segundos el hombre se debatió entre emociones contradictorias pero al final accedió aunque no parecía muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Tienes cinco minutos— advirtió taciturno mientras salía del cuarto.

Draco se acercó a la cama y por primera vez miró a la mujer detenidamente experimentando la misma sensación de siempre. El pelo liso y rubio, la piel tan blanca… exactamente del mismo tono en las dos, y una vez más se preguntó porqué Lucius habría elegido a una copia de su madre y qué necesidad le empujaba a buscar fuera lo que ya tenía en casa. El parecido entre ambas era asombroso pero nunca le había resultado tan evidente. Tal vez porque cuando la había conocido era todavía demasiado joven, un poco menor de la edad que él tenía ahora, pero a medida que pasaban los años cada vez se parecía más a la Narcisa que Draco recordaba de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, justo antes del regreso del Señor Tenebroso y que todo en su vida comenzara a torcerse sin remedio.

Su rostro demacrado y ojeroso le transportó sin remedio a los últimos días de su madre, cuando se apagó como una vela después de la muerte de Lucius. A pesar de estar esperándolo no pudo reprimir que parte de la ira que acumulaba contra su padre emergiera como un latigazo. Mientras estuvo vivo se las arregló para corromper todo cuanto tocaba, incluso después de tanto tiempo Draco todavía se sentía engañado y no podía perdonarle que todas las personas que significaban algo para él hubieran sufrido en algún momento por su culpa.

Meneó la cabeza y se obligó a apartar de su mente la siniestra figura de Lucius y aprovechar el poco tiempo que el señor Colfer le había concedido. Se sentó junto a la cama y buscó la mano de la mujer mientras la llamaba en voz baja, ella se revolvió en un sueño ligero y cuando Draco la llamó por segunda vez abrió los ojos y le reconoció, no sin cierta sorpresa.

— ¡Draco!

—Hola Megan.

—Claire te lo contó— supuso ella mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Sí —confirmó apesadumbrado, y entonces echó un vistazo alrededor, como si buscara algo en lo que hasta entonces no había reparado— ¿Dónde le tienen?

—En cuidados intensivos— la voz de la mujer se endureció—. Pero en realidad no es para que mejore, solo están esperando que se muera— era difícil precisar cual era la emoción más intensa que traslucía su voz, si la rabia o la amargura—. Ahora que empezaban a irme bien las cosas…

Draco le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Escucha, he pensado que tal vez todavía quede una esperanza. Los médicos muggles no pueden hacer nada por él, pero mi gente quizá sí pueda.

Ella apartó la mano y le miró con ojos desorbitados, asustada como si acabara de proponerle firmar un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que tu gente cure a mi bebé? ¿Utilizando _eso _que ellos… vosotros… hacéis?

Draco no podía culparla por su reacción. El recuerdo de Lucius, o más bien su falta de él, hacía que la magia despertara en Megan una profunda aversión. El rechazo era tan intenso que afectaba incluso a Claire, aunque fuese su propia hija.

Pensándolo fríamente era bastante lógico que a Megan, que había sido madre demasiado joven, le costara acostumbrarse a aquella extraña niña que hacía cosas inexplicables y cuyo padre no conseguía recordar, por más que lo intentase. Había quemado su juventud sola, rehuyendo a los extraños y trabajando duro para sacar adelante a una hija a la que no comprendía y con la que no acababa de conectar. Draco la observó mientras se preguntaba si Megan habría sido siempre tan desconfiada, probablemente la respuesta era que no, probablemente aquel era solo otro de los daños colaterales provocados por Lucius, porque él no solo le había borrado la memoria, también la había vuelto aprensiva y suspicaz e incapaz de volver a confiar en ningún hombre hasta mucho tiempo después de que Draco apareciera para confesarle la verdad y ayudarla con Claire. Ahora estaba intentado construirse un nueva vida y no era justo que una extraña enfermedad genética e incurable viniera a arruinar prematuramente la felicidad que tanto le había costado alcanzar.

—Sí —confirmó abiertamente, rogando para que los deseos de Megan de salvar la vida de su hijo vencieran la batalla al recelo.

—Pero él no es como vosotros, como Claire y como tú.

—No, no lo es. No voy a engañarte, en el lugar al que pretendo llevarlo nunca se han ocupado de la salud de alguien como él, lo que sufre tu bebé no es una enfermedad mágica y por lo tanto no puedo prometer que vaya a funcionar, pero aún así no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que ocurra lo peor cuando siento que podría haber hecho algo por evitarlo.

Ella se incorporó un poco en la cama y le interrogó con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Draco? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Aunque Claire sea tu hermana este es mi problema.

Draco tomó aire antes de responder, consciente de que era el momento de jugarse el todo el todo y que solo con la verdad tendría alguna oportunidad de convencerla.

—Megan, tal vez no seas consciente pero tú me has hecho el mayor regalo de mi vida. Hace años hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico, nunca te lo he contado porque pensé que podría inquietarte la seguridad de Claire pero lo cierto es que cuando ella ingresó en Hogwarts el tirano había muerto hace tiempo y ya no existía ningún peligro. En esa guerra mi familia se posicionó en el bando equivocado, yo también; aunque no estaba muy convencido era un hijo obediente que hacía cuanto mi padre me pedía. Entonces aún no sabía como era…—Se interrumpió brevemente pero enseguida continuó para evitar que la mención a su verdugo quedara fija los pensamientos de Megan—. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda mi vida se desplomó, cuando la guerra terminó mis padres habían muerto y a mí me enviaron a la cárcel. No duró mucho pero cuando salí no quedaba nada del antiguo prestigio de mi familia, todo el mundo me dio la espalda y me quedé completamente solo. Hubo días en los que no era capaz de encontrar una sola razón por la cual mi vida mereciera la pena pero conocí a Claire y nací por segunda vez. Gracias a ella recuperé mi orgullo y me convertí en una mejor persona para servirle de ejemplo. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que me permitieras entrar en vuestras vidas y ejercer de hermano mayor, a pesar de lo que mi padre te había hecho, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de devolverte el favor, o al menos de intentarlo —su voz adquirió un tono más persuasivo—. Deja que me lleve al bebé, tu hijo tiene una oportunidad de vivir, aprovéchala, no permitas que la sombra de mi padre se la niegue.

Los ojos de Megan se humedecieron y dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, Draco pudo ver en su mirada que la había convencido, que aunque conservaba algunas reticencias éstas no serían ningún obstáculo.

— ¿Qué voy a decirle a Craig? —se preguntó a sí misma haciendo que Draco se pusiera alerta.

—Nadie puede saberlo— le advirtió—, ni siquiera él. Bastante grave es lo que voy a hacer como para además violar el estatuto del secreto. Si alguien se entera me crearé más problemas de los que imaginas, ni mi dinero ni mis contactos me librarían de una nueva visita a Azkaban.

— ¡Cielos! —exclamó Megan sorprendida por su grado de implicación, al fin y al cabo la relación entre ellos nunca había sido demasiado estrecha—. Te agradezco mucho lo que haces y puedes estar tranquilo, no diré ni una palabra; además lo último que deseo es que Craig conozca la existencia de vuestro mundo.

La mirada de Draco se volvió calculadora.

—Yo puedo encargarme, sería muy sencillo…

— ¡No! —chilló Megan haciendo aspavientos con las manos—, nada de magia. ¡Promételo!

—Está bien, lo prometo. Pero entonces tendrás que inventarte algo. Dile cualquier cosa, lo que quieras, que me lo he llevado a una clínica en Suiza, por ejemplo.

Ni siquiera la promesa acabó de tranquilizarla, sus ojos ya no le miraban alarmados pero su inquietud no pareció apagarse del todo.

—Yo me ocuparé de Craig pero no quiero que mi familia se mezcle con la magia—le advirtió—, bastante me preocupa lo que esa gente le hará a mi pequeño.

Él volvió a tomar su mano.

—No le pasará nada, si acceden a tratarle no me separaré de él y les vigilaré todo el tiempo. Sabes que jamás haría nada que te perjudicase a ti o tu familia—hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos—. Le cuidaré como si fuera mío.

Menos de una hora después el bebé de Megan era ingresado en San Mungo. No fue fácil, sobretodo porque casi toda la planta de investigación trabajaba en esos momentos intentando descubrir una cura para una nueva enfermedad de origen desconocido que por lo que parecía afectaba a todas las especies de criaturas mágicas. Toda la comunidad estaba alerta porque aunque no se conocía ningún caso entre humanos se trataba de una enfermedad mortal y terriblemente contagiosa. Solo la promesa de una importante donación para el laboratorio consiguió que los investigadores accediesen a tratar al bebé así que, después de muchos favores y un par de cuantiosos sobornos, una pequeña parte de su personal empezó a trabajar contra reloj en su caso para hallar una solución.

Cinco días después un traslador lo dejó directamente en su despacho. Se sentía hundido y completamente agotado por la tensión acumulada en horas y horas de espera y largas noches sin apenas dormir mientras los sanadores hacían su trabajo y el estado del pequeño no dejaba de empeorar. En momentos así echaba de menos un hogar al que volver pero hasta que Claire terminara el colegio y se fuera a vivir con él sabía que su apartamento seguiría siendo un lugar silencioso y sin vida.

A lo largo de todo el proceso pasó por muchos momentos malos en los que se vio llamando a la puerta de los Colfer para entregarles un pequeño cadáver. El problema no era transformar el ADN para eliminar la enfermedad congénita del pequeño, en realidad eso resultaba poco más complicado que los hechizos habituales para cambiar la apariencia, el reto era lograr que los cambios genéticos fueran permanentes. Con cada hechizo el bebé mejoraba y cuando éste dejaba de hacer efecto empeoraba de repente dejándole mucho más cerca de la muerte que antes.

Para colmo el ambiente en San Mungo era totalmente insoportable, la malentropía estaba a un paso de alcanzar la categoría de pandemia y eso ponía nervioso a todo el mundo. Los últimos días habían causado un efecto demoledor en el estado de ánimo de Draco y ni siquiera la satisfacción de triunfar finalmente y devolver a Megan un bebé saludable había hecho desaparecer toda la negatividad con la que se había cargado en San Mungo. Se movió por el despacho con desgana hasta llegar al mueble en el que guardaba una botella de su marca de Wiskey favorita. Se sirvió dos dedos y los tomó de un solo trago. Miró a su alrededor con una sensación extraña, sintiéndose desubicado como si aquel lugar no le perteneciera ni tuviera nada que ver con la persona que era realmente, o con la que le gustaría llegar a ser. Se dedicaba a un trabajo igual de irrelevante y vacío que el resto de su existencia. Un simple entretenimiento mientras esperaba ¿el qué?

Le distrajo un ruido en el exterior y miró extrañado el reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio. El desfase horario le tenía descontrolado, hubiera jurado que era más tarde, que ya no quedaría nadie en la oficina, pero los pasos al otro lado de la puerta confirmaban lo contrario. Al saber que todavía estaban en horario laboral lo primero que pensó fue en Granger. Granger y su inolvidable y prometedora despedida la última vez que se habían visto, y la impaciencia le carcomió como si un gusano le royera las entrañas. Abrió la puerta del despacho y sin intercambiar ni siquiera un saludo interrogó a su ayudante.

— ¿Se ha marchado ya Granger?

Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, hablando con Terence que se apartó de ella como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica. La chica se bajó de un salto de la mesa.

—Señor Malfoy— farfulló pareciendo avergonzada— yo… no le escuché llegar.

—Me hago cargo— respondió con sequedad— ¿Sabes si Granger está en la oficina o no?

—Yo puedo ponerle al día— se ofreció Terence. Draco apenas le miró, detestaba a ese tipejo, era tan pelota que le provocaba nauseas.

—Granger lo hará, gracias— dijo echando a andar hacia su despacho.

Antes de marcharse Hermione comprobó por sexta vez que su móvil estaba cargado y tenía cobertura. No acostumbraba llevar esa clase de aparatos a la oficina pero ya hacía cuatro días que Crookshanks estaba en la clínica muggle y la ansiedad la estaba matando. Le estaban sometiendo a Merlín sabe cuantas pruebas y aunque el veterinario quedó en ponerse en contacto con ella en cuanto tuviera los resultados todavía no había llamado. Y lo peor de todo era que seguía sin noticias de Hagrid.

Guardó de nuevo el teléfono en su bolso mientras resoplaba con impaciencia contenida. Viernes por la tarde, a última hora… y todavía nada. Si el veterinario no llamaba en el plazo de una hora tendría que esperar hasta lunes por los resultados y eso le destrozaría los nervios.

Tomó sus cosas para marcharse sin haber decidido todavía si debería irse directamente a casa o pasar por la clínica de todas formas, pero al ir a tocar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió de repente y casi la tira al suelo. Trastabilló hacia atrás, mirando sorprendida a Malfoy que la agarró por los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta empujándola con el pie. Sin decir una sola palabra la soltó y llevó ambas manos a su rostro y antes de tener tiempo para parpadear él la estaba besando.

No fue hasta que probó sus labios que empezó a sentir que estaba de nuevo en casa, y a medida que ella respondía al beso supo que quería más, que necesitabamás, y que no podría seguir esperando. La hizo girar y la empujó suavemente, arrinconándola contra la puerta. La había sorprendido a punto de marcharse y tenía los brazos llenos de cosas por eso cuando ella las dejó caer para llevar las manos a su nuca en un claro signo de aceptación Draco se inflamó todavía más, y mientras Hermione se dejaba hacer, bebió de ella como un viajero sediento al encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto.

Hermione se había esforzado esos días en no pensar en él, se había concentrado en el trabajo de forma casi obsesiva, aislándose de todo cuanto la rodeaba sin prestar atención a los murmullos que la seguían por los pasillos ni a nada de lo que se cocía en la embajada y cuando llegaba a casa la visión de la cesta vacía Crookshanks desplazaba cualquier otra cosa, haciendo que todo lo demás pareciera intrascendente; pero en ese momento se asfixiaba como si acabaran de sumergirla en un caldero de agua hirviendo. Sentía tanto calor como si la boca de Malfoy fuese la entrada al mismísimo infierno y de ser así aceptaba gustosa su penitencia. Cediendo al ataque desenfrenado de sus besos supo hasta que punto le había echado de menos, se abrasaba viva mientras cada centímetro de su piel clamaba por sentirle más cerca.

Sin embargo no era el mismo Malfoy de la última vez, no había ternura en sus besos ni nada que se le pareciera. Estaba dominado por algo mucho más intenso y primitivo, un deseo irracional, instintivo, voraz, solamente igualado por la necesidad que ella sentía de él. Acorralada contra puerta sintió como él apretaba con más firmeza su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos, que primero se habían detenido un momento en su rostro para después anclarse a ambos lados de sus caderas, bajaron acariciándole en su descenso los muslos a través de la ropa. Al alcanzar el final de la tela una de ellas se coló bajo su falda y el poco juicio que le quedaba a punto estuvo de hacerse añicos. La mano de Malfoy se deslizó ascendiendo lentamente, acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos, piel sobre piel, y ella ahogó un gemido enterrando la cara el hueco de su cuello. Sentía que iba a estallar. Él se apartó un momento y la miró a los ojos cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el encaje humedecido de sus braguitas. Su cuerpo la delataba, no habría podido negar su excitación aunque quisiera hacerlo.

De un tirón le soltó la camisa y se lanzó sobre su boca a la vez que comenzaba a pelear para desabrochar los botones pero se detuvo de golpe al notar que Draco ya se había desecho del impedimento de la ropa interior, apartándola con prodigiosa habilidad para tocarla directamente. Se estremeció de pies y cabeza y dio gracias a Merlín porque él la sostenía bien aprisionada contra la puerta porque sin duda le habrían fallado las piernas cuando sin previo aviso él le introdujo un dedo juguetón. Se quedó sin aire ¿quién había robado todo el oxígeno de la habitación? Le besó el cuello y luego lo arañó con los dientes a medida que él la acariciaba por dentro y retiraba el dedo con una lentitud torturante, casi agónica.

Se olvidó de la camisa y decidió concentrarse en la hebilla del cinturón. Justo acababa de desabrocharla y ya estaba bajando la cremallera cuando escuchó un sonido que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tardó un par de segundos en identificar el pitido de un mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil y recordar porqué era tan importante, y cuando lo hizo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para lograr apartar las manos de la entrepierna de Malfoy y apoyarlas sobre su pecho. Por suerte el raciocinio volvió de golpe porque necesitó empujarle con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir alejarlo unos centímetros, Malfoy se pegaba a ella como una ventosa y la miró extrañado porque había dejado de hurgar en su pantalón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sacando la mano de debajo de su falda.

—Tengo que comprobar el teléfono —explicó casi sin aliento.

— ¿Ahora? Al diablo el teléfono— sugirió con una voz susurrante acompañada de tentadoras caricias— seguro que puede esperar.

La respuesta de Hermione no fue la que él esperaba porque aprovechando que no ejercía tanta presión como antes lo empujó con firmeza hasta lograr escabullirse.

—No puede esperar si es lo pienso— dijo agachándose y metiendo la mano dentro del bolso en busca del teléfono móvil, totalmente segura de aunque Malfoy desplegase toda su artillería no podría impedir que saliera corriendo a la consulta del veterinario. —Lo siento— confirmó un segundo después—, tengo que irme.

Él la miró sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó perplejo, pero Hermione ya se estaba arreglando la ropa e intentó dedicarle su mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

—De verdad que lo siento, pero es algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

Utilizó un tono más alto de normal, dando rienda a suelta a su frustración, pero en seguida comprobó que había sido un error, ella levantó la vista y pudo ver en sus ojos que la pregunta no le había gustado nada.

—Tú desapareciste durante toda una semana —dijo en plan cortante, mirándole agachada mientras recogía sus cosas— y yo no te he pedido explicaciones. Aunque te parezca mentira el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, lo demás también tenemos una vida y asuntos a los que ocuparnos al margen de atender a tus deseos, así que mucho me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más.

A Draco no le quedó más remedio que apartarse de la puerta y observar impotente como salía tan campante, como si no tuviera todavía los dedos impregnados de su humedad, como si unos segundos antes no estuviera jadeando de placer por lo que él le hacía.

—_Un poco_— bufó de pura frustración dando un cabezazo contra la puerta, consciente de que en el idioma de Granger "un poco" significaba al menos hasta lunes —. ¡Maldita sea! La próxima vez me aseguraré de llegar hasta el final, Granger. Aunque para ello tenga que atarte.

La imagen era turbadora y aunque sabía eso le obligaría a quedarse en el despacho de Granger un rato más se abrochó la camisa y la colocó por dentro del pantalón pensando en la multitud de posibilidades que ofrecía. Cuando llegara el momento se las cobraría a Granger todas juntas.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

_Hola a todas, siento la demora pero ya sabéis que mi plazo es en el mejor de los casos de una actualización mensual y con todo el trajín de la navidad acortarlo iba a ser imposible. Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas y os deseo lo mejor para el nuevo año. Yo me conformo si los reyes magos me traen un puñado de rr ;)_

_En principio el coche iba a ser un Jaguar pero luego me pareció más adecuado un Bentley. Es una marca inglesa de automóviles de lujo y sentí que era perfecto para Draco. Si alguien siente curiosidad por el coche puede verlo aquí:_

_http : // fondoscoches . / wallpaper / Bentley-Lado/_

_Quien conozca la saga Artemis Fowl habrá notado que el Bentley (aunque Mayordomo no aparezca al volante) es solo uno de los muchos guiños que este capítulo contiene, otros son la malentropía o el apellido del marido de Megan. Creo que para vosotros el nombre del bebé no será ningún secreto ;)_

_Hasta ahora no había profundizado mucho en la historia de Draco y Claire, estaba más o menos insinuada en los capítulos dos y siete pero tardo tanto en actualizar que me pareció oportuno profundizar un poco más en ella para refrescaros la memoria (muchas ni siquiera la recordabais), y de paso me la refresco a mí también porque últimamente no hago más que pensar que Draco me está quedando demasiado blandito y necesito recordarme que tiene una buena razón para haber cambiado._

_En mi cabeza Claire y Megan nunca tuvieron una relación normal madre/hija (léase normal dentro de los cánones de Harry Potter, teniendo en cuenta que en el canon todas las madres sienten verdadera adoración por sus retoños y serían capaces de cualquier cosa por ellos, salvo quizá la excepción de Mérope). En principio me imaginé que la relación entre ellas sería bastante mala pero a veces cuando escribes sale otra cosa diferente. Ahora la palabra que usaría para definirla no sería mala sino complicada, ya que Megan nunca pudo superar del todo su sentimiento de rechazo y eso es algo que a Claire nunca se le escapó. Y aquí lo dejaremos, porque todo esto me recuerda que hay otro fic en el que tengo previsto profundizar más en las tensas relaciones madre/hija y que lleva mucho tiempo paralizado._

_Volviendo a Hermione y Draco espero que me perdonéis por dejarlo aquí y que no hayáis quedado tan frustradas como nuestro rubio favorito. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena subidita de tono y no sé como habrá quedado. Se aceptan rr con opiniones varias._

_Y para terminar las contestaciones a los del capítulo anterior._

_Monmalfoy: Hola, claro que voy a seguirlo, tal vez no sea la más rápida actualizando pero la historia está completa en mi cabecita y tarde o temprano llegaré al final. Gracias por seguirla, un saludo._

_Esme Black: Me alegra que te guste, yo también disfruto mucho de los clásicos y me encantó escribir esa parte del capítulo. Espero que tus dudas sobre Claire hayan quedado aclaradas. Un abrazo._

_Abril: Hola, gracias por tu constancia, me encanta que seas una de las habituales ;) _

_Como ves me he deshecho del turco así de golpe, como a mí me gusta hacer las cosas. En este capítulo también hablo un poquito de Claire, aunque no aparezca directamente porque no saldrá hasta que terminen las clases en Hogwarts. Hermione… bueno, digamos que esta mujer está empeñada en formarse su propia realidad y quedarse con una visión sesgada de las cosas, Draco tendrá que tener mucha paciencia con ella. Besos._

_Smithback girl: Hola, gracias por leerme y además dejar rr. Me alegra que la historia te guste, espero que no te decepcione y seguir viéndote por aquí. Un saludo._


	18. Chapter 18 Crookshanks

**Capítulo 18: _Crookshanks_**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la consulta del veterinario era bastante tarde, no quedaba ningún otro cliente y sin mucha ceremonia él la hizo pasar a una sala pequeña. Contra la pared del fondo había una camilla y sobre ella Crookshanks dormitaba apaciblemente. En cuanto lo vio se abalanzó sobre él. Su horrible aspecto no impidió que lo tomara en brazos y lo acariciara con gesto amoroso, aunque como venía siendo habitual en los últimos días el gato no respondió a la caricia y la cara de Hermione se descompuso a medida que pasaba la mano sobre el lomo del animal. Lo encontró terriblemente ligero, en esos días había perdido mucho peso y ahora era poco más que un esqueleto cubierto de piel; además tenía el pelo seco y quebradizo, y se le caía a puñados, tanto que en ciertas partes se apreciaban grandes calvas. Levantó la vista y no necesitó decir nada para que el veterinario la comprendiera.

—Tengo que advertirte que la pérdida de pelo no es el mayor de sus males— comentó en un tono muy poco esperanzador.

A esas alturas Hermione ya se temía que las noticias no serían buenas. El hermano de Alice se parecía a ella físicamente, ambos tenían el pelo y los ojos de color castaño claro y la misma constitución menuda y flexible que les hacía parecer salidos de una familia de acróbatas, sin embargo cuando se conocieron días atrás a Hermione le causó la impresión de que probablemente tenían poco en común. Alice sufría de constantes cambios de humor mientras que él parecía mucho más sereno, sus gestos transmitían confianza y seguridad y sus ojos tranquilos y de mirada alegre habían conseguido que Hermione dejara a Crookshanks en sus manos con plena tranquilidad. Sin embargo en ese momento la alegría brillaba por su ausencia y la expresión sombría con que la recibió la llevó a prepararse para lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?— preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación mientras examinaba el pelo anaranjado que había quedado prendido entre sus dedos.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea— admitió con un gesto de impotencia—, jamás antes había visto algo así.

Sin dejar de acariciar a Crookshanks Hermione le miró desolada mientras él comenzaba a entrar en detalles.

—Le he hecho montones de pruebas, al principio las ecografías mostraron una rápida destrucción celular así que mi primera hipótesis fue un cáncer en estado muy avanzado pero sin embargo no encontré ningún tumor. Tampoco no tenía una explicación para su completa apatía hasta que descubrí que su cuerpo está generando un montón de neurotoxinas que atacan al sistema nervioso y por eso apenas puede moverse. Sinceramente, no entiendo lo que le ocurre. Ambas cosas no deberían estar relacionadas y no tengo nada en lo que basarme para demostrar que lo están, pero no creo que se trate de una casualidad. Por otro lado no puedo explicar porqué sucede ni lo uno ni lo otro, estoy tan confundido que he preferido aislarlo del resto de los animales por si fuera contagioso.

A pesar de las malas noticias Hermione agradeció su sinceridad. Pocos habrían admitido un fracaso de forma tan abierta y por mucho que la frustrase la falta de un diagnóstico podía apreciar cuanto le preocupaban a él los animales a su cargo y que la posibilidad de que la enfermedad se extendiera no era en absoluto de su agrado. Le apreció por eso y pensó que le hubiera gustado decirle algo tranquilizador. Crookshanks era medio kneazle y cada vez estaba más segura de que su enfermedad tenía un origen mágico, si era así lo más probable es que los demás animales estuvieran a salvo, pero por supuesto no podía explicarle eso a un veterinario muggle. Si él no podía curar a Crookshanks no era culpa suya, debería haber buscado ayuda mágica desde el primer momento, al fin y al cabo su mascota no era un gato normal y probablemente la extraña enfermedad que sufría podría curarse con los hechizos adecuados.

—Me lo llevaré ya que no puedes hacer nada por él.

Todavía con el gato en brazos le dio la espalda buscando el cestito de Crookshanks para llevárselo, pero entonces él dijo algo que la detuvo.

—No puedo curarle, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada por él.

Hermione se giró y miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que apenas se pueda mover no quiere decir que no sienta, hasta ahora su enfermedad ha sido más o menos llevadera pero empeora muy rápidamente, pronto todos sus órganos comenzarán a fallar y entonces sufrirá mucho.

—Quieres sedarlo— supuso ella.

—Puedo sedarlo si es lo que quieres pero eso solo retrasaría las cosas. Lo que te proponía en realidad es una inyección, un método rápido e indoloro, será como si se quedara dormido entre tus brazos, sin sufrimiento.

Por un instante Hermione se quedó sin habla hasta que la sorpresa inicial dio paso a un creciente enfado. Ella nunca le haría algo así a Crookshanks y no entendía siquiera como ese hombre tenía el descaro de hacerle semejante sugerencia. Y pensar que le había tomado por un persona amable y cariñosa, definitivamente se había equivocado con él. Cogió el cestito y metió al gato dentro, dispuesta a no perder ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

—Ni hablar— advirtió sin ocultar su indignación—. Me lo llevo, buscaré otra clínica.

—De acuerdo— aceptó él—. Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Salió a la calle y se alejó a toda prisa, como si él fuera la amenaza y poniendo distancia entre Crookshanks y ese hombre pudiera de alguna forma protegerlo. A cada paso que daba caía veía más claro que no estaba actuando de un modo racional pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida, como si él le hubiera dicho algo grosero o de mal gusto. Después de recorrer un par de manzanas aflojó el paso, caminando cada vez más despacio hasta que por fin se paró en medio de la acera, obligando a los demás peatones a esquivarla. No reparó en las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas hasta que una mujer la miró a la cara, una turista, evidentemente, en medio de una ciudad en la que todo el mundo se ignoraba.

Arrastrando los pies se obligó a apartarse hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada contra el escaparate de una zapatería ya cerrada. Era dolorosamente consciente del motivo que la había llevado a reaccionar de esa forma. Todos parecían empeñados en disfrazar la situación bajo un irreal tinte de amabilidad usando expresiones como _un momento íntimo y dulce_, o _quedarse suavemente dormido_. El primero, hace años, había sido Ron; recientemente Ginny y ahora este desconocido. ¿Qué sabrían ellos? Nunca conseguirían comprenderla. Nunca entenderían que no hay nada dulce en enviar a alguien querido a la muerte, al menos no para quien se queda, y que ella no volvería a hacerlo nunca.

Jamás.

Aunque solo se trate de un animal de compañía.

Al borde de un ataque de ansiedad sus hipidos y sollozos atrajeron a un policía jovencito que pasaba por allí y se acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Muerta de vergüenza contestó que sí, se secó las lágrimas e intentó dejar de llorar, pero a pesar de todo él insistió en hacerle compañía hasta que consiguió un taxi que la llevara a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque era sábado, se plantó ante la puerta del único experto en criaturas mágicas que había conseguido encontrar en la ciudad. Localizarle no le resultó nada fácil, la gente como él solía huir del asfalto como de la peste y preferían habitar los grandes bosques situados lo más lejos posible de cualquier ciudad superpoblada. Rogando a Merlín para que no se hubiera marchado de fin de semana aporreó la puerta hasta que sintió que alguien empezaba a descorrer los cerrojos del otro lado. Después de lo que se le antojó una eternidad la puerta se entreabrió con una lentitud exasperante y por la rendija asomó la cabeza de un mago tan viejo como escuálido que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. En la cabeza llevaba uno de unos antiguos gorros de dormir y varios mechones de pelo canoso sobresalían disparados en diferentes direcciones.

— ¿A qué viene tanto ruido, jovencita? Sea cual sea el asunto que te trae hasta aquí no creo que necesites tirar la puerta abajo, seguro que puede esperar a que un viejo cansado se arrastre fuera de la cama.

A Hermione no le parecía que fuese tan temprano y se sintió tentada de comprobar la hora en su reloj, aunque se abstuvo pensando que la cosa no había empezado muy bien. Aunque fuera un viejo gruñón necesitaba causarle buena impresión y llevarle la contraria no la ayudaría en nada.

—Lo siento, señor Blythe. Créame que lamento molestarle tan temprano en fin de semana pero necesito su ayuda urgentemente.

— ¿Y en qué se supone que debo ayudarte?— la interrogó el viejo mientras la miraba con desconfianza.

Hermione levantó el cestito de Crookshanks, mostrándoselo para que él lo viera.

— Mi gato está muy enfermo, temo que morirá pronto si alguien no consigue curarle.

— ¿Por un gato me despiertas? —Preguntó él ofendido— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por quién me has tomado, niña? — por la cabeza de ella cruzó el pensamiento fugaz de que hacía lustros que había dejado la infancia atrás pero le vio tan enfadado que optó por tragarse el comentario—. ¡Yo descubrí la cura para la infección que hacía perder las escamas a los dragones! Tráeme un fénix, un fwoop… o un gusamoco si lo prefieres, pero ¿un gato? ¡Llévalo a que lo examine un muggle y no me hagas perder el tiempo!

—Es medio kneazle— argumentó Hermione a la desesperada viendo que él hacía ademán de cerrar la puerta, mientras empujaba con fuerza hacia dentro para impedírselo—. Ya lo he llevado a un veterinario muggle pero no ha podido decirme nada. Creo que es una enfermedad mágica. Échele un vistazo, por favor, no pido más. ¡Señor Blythe usted es mi última esperanza, ya no sé a quien recurrir!— suplicó apartándose de la puerta.

Terminado el breve forcejeo la rendija se entreabrió unos centímetros más y por primera vez Hermione pudo ver algo más que su cabeza. Llevaba unas zapatillas con la suela muy gastada y un camisón largo y arrugado que terminaba solo un poco por encima de unos tobillos anormalmente huesudos.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?— preguntó con gesto hosco.

—En la _Guía__ esencial para el cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas _le mencionan como uno de los más importantes expertos del país, después simplemente consulté el censo mágico para encontrar su dirección.

Tuvo buen cuidado de reservarse que esa guía era un manual muy antiguo al que había recurrido después de desechar muchos otros y que antes que el suyo consultó en el censo una larga lista de nombres hasta dar con alguien que viviera en la ciudad. Sin embargo la estrategia dio resultado porque el hombre pareció halagado, su actitud se relajó un poco y hasta se dio el lujo de esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Todavía conservo cierto prestigio entre el gremio— admitió con falsa modestia— a pesar de que llevo muchos años retirado.

Hermione tomó aliento preparándose para su actuación, no era particularmente buena en este campo pero al acompañar a Harry durante años había aprendido el valor que con ciertos individuos puede adquirir una falsa alabanza en el momento oportuno.

—Lo único que le pido es su opinión— comenzó—, tengo mucho cariño a mi gato y por nada del mundo me gustaría perderlo. Sé que no debería molestarle pero confío mucho en su criterio.

Temblaba por dentro aunque la mano que tendió ofreciéndole la cesta de Crookshanks no lo delataba, él la miró poco convencido y dudó unos instantes pero al final cedió. A través de la rendija apareció un brazo huesudo y el animal cambió de manos.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Apenas se mueve, tampoco puede comer y desde hace una semana hay que alimentarlo usando una jeringuilla. Y en los últimos días se le ha caído casi todo el pelo— añadió al final, insegura acerca de si esa información tendría alguna relevancia.

—Está bien, ven a buscarlo mañana— gruñó el viejo comenzando a cerrar la puerta mientras con la mano libre le hacía señas para que se marchara— pero ni se te ocurra aparecer antes del mediodía.

—Claro que no— aceptó Hermione mientras retrocedía—. Gracias.

Lo último lo dijo cuando él ya había cerrado pero de todas formas sabía que podía escucharla a través de la puerta. Se quedó plantada en medio del mugriento pasillo con una horrible sensación de vacío e impotencia e intentando no pensar demasiado en que ese personaje hosco y desagradable era ahora su mejor opción. De buena gana se habría desaparecido allí mismo. El excéntrico hombrecillo vivía en uno de los barrios menos recomendables de la ciudad y en varias paredes del edificio podían verse algunos agujeros de balas. Aunque en el fondo Hermione comprendía que hubiera elegido ese lugar, tal vez no parecía muy seguro a primera vista pero para un mago mayor y solitario con poca experiencia entre muggles lo mejor para pasar desapercibido era un vecindario donde nadie tuviera ojos ni oídos, ni se metiese en los asuntos de los demás, en el que no lo tomaran por nada que más que un viejo estrafalario. En la típica urbanización de clase media no habría durado ni diez minutos.

Se marchó de allí a buen paso aunque a medida que se alejaba reparó en que no tenía nada que hacer, ni ningún sitio al que ir. Estaba demasiado lejos para volver a casa caminando pero tenía todo el día por delante y solo de pensar en la posibilidad de meterse en un vagón de metro rodeada de gente, o en un espacio reducido como el de un taxi, le entraba claustrofobia. De repente le dio la impresión de que los edificios la ahogaban y sintió añoranza del aire fresco que se respiraba las mañanas de primavera en los grandes espacios abiertos al aire libre.

Resuelta se encaminó al pulmón de la ciudad, el único espacio verde en el que podría respirar un poco de oxígeno y sentirse menos oprimida. Pasó gran parte del día en Central Park, levantado de vez en cuando la cabeza hacia los árboles con la secreta esperanza de que apareciera la lechuza con la respuesta de Hagrid para poner fin a su tormento, pero cuando volvió a casa por la tarde seguía sin tener noticias de él.

Silvia estaba en la floristería y se le ocurrió que podría entrar y quedarse un rato con ella pero luego pensó que era un sábado por la tarde y que Silvia intentaría convencerla para salir esa noche. Además prefería estar sola, así que pasó de largo rápidamente y entró en el edificio antes de que su amiga la viera.

Las horas hasta el mediodía del día siguiente se le hicieron interminables. Cuando volvió a encontrarse ante la puerta del señor Blythe le parecía que hubiera pasado una semana.

Esta vez él la esperaba y cuando llamó a la puerta abrió casi inmediatamente. Vestía una túnica amplia que solo se diferenciaba del camisón que llevaba el día anterior porque era de un color mucho más vivo. En lugar de dejarla esperando en el pasillo le hizo una seña para que entrara y Hermione se encontró de repente en una enorme sala repleta de extraños cachivaches y gran variedad de animales que la miraban con curiosidad, algunos desde sus jaulas y otros encaramados a los muebles o las lámparas. Cerró la puerta tras ella y le siguió en silencio, esquivando todos los artefactos y criaturas que convivían desperdigados de forma anárquica por la habitación. Algunas de las criaturas le resultaban familiares pero a otras no las había visto nunca.

Debían gustarle mucho las aves porque tenía montones de ellas, la mayoría eran lechuzas comunes pero también había un augurey, un jobberknoll y una pareja de diricawl entre otras. Entre las criaturas terrestres distingió un kneazle— le tranquilizó un poco saber que el señor Blythe poseía uno—, un clabbert y un cangrejo de fuego, y a punto estuvo de pisar a un jarvey que asomó la cabeza por debajo de la alfombra para hacer un comentario obsceno sobre sus pies y luego volver a desaparecer rápidamente. Hermione prefirió no imaginar donde lo habría aprendido el bicho algo así.

Crookshanks estaba sobre una mesa, protegido por una especie encantamiento cascoburbuja que lo rodeaba por completo. Por lo visto al señor Blythe también se le ocurrió que lo suyo podría ser contagioso y había tomado algunas precauciones. Él se inclinó para cogerlo y Hermione observó que Crookshanks no tenía mejor aspecto que el día anterior.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo, acompáñame.

Le siguió hasta la cocina, donde él sacó su varita para hacer desaparecer la burbuja.

—No conozco la enfermedad que afecta a tu gato…

—Crookshanks— le corrigió ella de forma automática.

—Crooskanks— repitió él apresuradamente y sin darle importancia— pero sea lo que sea puedo decirte una cosa. Esto no se cura con magia.

— ¿Está seguro? —preguntó sintiendo quebrarse sus últimas esperanzas.

—Completamente, nunca había visto nada igual. Verás, el cuerpo de tu gato…

—Crookshanks—volvió a repetir ella, esta vez el señor Blythe la ignoró y siguió hablando como si no la hubiera oído.

—… rechaza la magia.

Hermione le miró con la perplejidad pintada en el rostro, en todos sus años como bruja jamás había escuchado nada similar.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que rechaza la magia?

—Pues eso exactamente, que rechaza la magia, que no la acepta… Mira, te lo demostraré— hizo una pausa y apuntó a Crookshanks con la varita—. _Wingardium Leviosa_— inmediatamente el animal empezó a levitar, el señor Blythe lo alzó unos centímetros y volvió a posarlo en cuanto terminó su demostración—. Podría hacerle flotar durante horas, o lanzarle un _Tarantalegra_ y pasarme el resto de la tarde viendo el espectáculo del gato bailarín.

—No veo nada en particular— afirmó Hermione obligándose a reprimir su enfado mientras se preguntaba si realmente se habría pasado el día anterior haciendo levitar a Crookshanks o torturándole con un baile sin sentido.

Le parecía que el hechizo había funcionado correctamente y empezaba a dudar de que hubiera sido buena idea dejar a Crookshanks en las manos de un viejo con evidentes síntomas de demencia senil.

—Funciona porque esta no es una magia invasiva, puedo manipular su cuerpo desde fuera a mi antojo pero mira lo que pasa si probamos con un hechizo que necesite hacer cambios a nivel interno.

Una vez más apuntó a Crookshanks con su varita y murmuró un hechizo, acto seguido lo que quedaba de su pelo se volvió verde. Lo lógico hubiera sido que se quedara de ese color al menos durante un buen rato pero en pocos segundos el aspecto de Crookshanks volvió a ser el de antes. El señor Blythe se volvió hacia ella con aire triunfante.

— ¿Lo ves ahora? La magia curativa necesita introducirse en su organismo para luchar contra la enfermedad. En este caso no importa dar con el hechizo adecuado o establecer la dosis indicada porque no funcionaría a menos que el gat… Cro… el gato dejara de actuar repeliendo la magia.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. No era como si Crookshanks estuviera protegido por un escudo invisible que se pudiera retirar para que le alcanzara, era simplemente como si esta le atravesara sin tener ningún efecto sobre él. Nunca había visto nada parecido ni escuchado hablar de algo así.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — preguntó a nadie en particular, luchando contra la sensación de que solo ahora empezaba a comprender la verdadera gravedad de la enfermedad que sufría Crookshanks.

El señor Blythe, que una vez hubo terminado de explicar sus descubrimientos sintió que su entusiasmo se desinflaba como un globo pinchado, meneó con pesar la cabeza.

—No lo sé— admitió—. Como puedes ver llevo mucho tiempo retirado y apenas me relaciono con nadie aparte de mis criaturas pero me han llegado por mis colegas rumores acerca de una nueva enfermedad muy agresiva. Apareció en China y sé que está causando muchos problemas en Europa pero que yo sepa no se conocen casos en América. Me pondré con contacto con ellos y si descubro algo más te lo haré saber.

Hermione le dio las gracias y se llevó a Crookshanks a casa, se sentía impotente y completamente abatida. Había peregrinado con Crookshanks por toda la ciudad sin ningún resultado y ahora la única opción que se le presentaba era quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando noticias favorables de Hagrid o el señor Blythe. Si la última semana le había parecido de pesadilla ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba, la casa se le venía encima y deseaba que ya fuera lunes para poder ir a oficina y encontrar algo en lo que entretener las horas vacías pero al mismo tiempo sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente, mientras estuviera trabajando, lamentaría cada segundo pasado lejos de Crookshanks y pasaría todo el día con el temor de lo pudiera ocurrirle durante su ausencia.

A la mañana siguiente se refugió en su despacho y no salió de él en todo el día. No estaba de humor para las relaciones sociales ni se creía capaz de reunir la energía necesaria para dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro y fingir cordialidad, así que el aislamiento le pareció la mejor solución. La única persona a la que inevitablemente no podía esquivar era su asistente y la despachó en seguida dándole unas pocas instrucciones muy precisas, entre ellas que nadie entrase a molestarla. La cosa funcionó bien hasta que a media tarde ella le trajo un recado que le hizo recordar que había en la embajada otra persona a que tampoco esquivar.

Con expresión resignada se dirigió al despacho de Malfoy, esperando encontrarle echando humo. Lo cierto es que de haberse acordado de él habría sido para buscar alguna forma sutil de darle esquinazo pero no había pensado en él en todo el día, ni siquiera para eso, y ahora se encontraba ante su puerta sin una sola excusa que explicara su mutismo. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y espero su respuesta intentando averiguar por el tono de que humor lo encontraría.

—Entra.

Su voz era completamente neutra y Hermione supo que tendría que saltar a la piscina sin salvavidas.

Malfoy la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentado en su silla giratoria sin mover ni un solo músculo. Lo lógico sería que después de cómo se había marchado la última vez ella le ofreciera una disculpa, o mejor aún, una compensación. Armándose de paciencia había esperado durante todo el día que ella se decidiera a mover ficha pero Granger había demostrado ser la mujer más terca y orgullosa del planeta y ahora él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir dos poderosos impulsos, el de saltar sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa y el de echarle en cara la agonía a la que le estaba sometiendo. Si cedía a cualquiera de ellos Granger le mandaría directo al infierno y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había avanzado en los últimos días.

—Me han dicho que querías verme.

Lo dijo con su mejor expresión inocente pero a Draco le supo a provocación y entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada peligrosa. Después le hizo una seña para que acercara y tomara asiento.

—Más de lo que tú deseabas verme a mí, por lo visto. Te he esperado durante todo el día pero es evidente que pensabas marcharte a casa sin cruzar conmigo ni una palabra.

De nuevo usó un tono completamente aséptico, como si hablara del tiempo y a Hermione se le escapó una respuesta automática.

—Sí.

¡Merlín! Acababa de admitir que lo estaba esquivando intencionadamente y se preguntó porqué lo había hecho. Estaba más que acostumbrada a improvisar todo tipo de excusas, lo hacía constantemente con sus amigos, sin embargo, por alguna razón, le costaba mentir cuando hablaba con él y ahora le tocaba pagar el precio por su sinceridad. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, Malfoy gritaría, ella lo haría también y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estarían enfrascados en una auténtica batalla de la que ambos saldrían perdedores. Al final terminaría por marcharse a casa con mal sabor de boca y, aunque solo un rato antes habría jurado que era completamente imposible, sintiéndose todavía peor.

Se sentía demasiado agotada, no tenía suficiente energía para una sus discusiones y le miró dubitativa, preguntándose cuanto tardaría él en estallar, por eso a medida que pasaban los segundos sin que se produjese la esperada explosión Hermione pasó de la resignación a la sorpresa y después al alivio.

—Pretendes sacarme de quicio ¿no es cierto? —preguntó al fin Draco recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla mientras la miraba inquisitivamente.

Parecía que por una vez se tomaba las cosas con calma, al menos de momento, y en su fuero interno Hermione se sintió sumamente agradecida, tanto que podría saltar sobre él y besarle, aunque no lo hizo.

—No— contestó sintiéndose idiota porque por segunda vez consecutiva respondía con un monosílabo.

—Está bien, Granger. Eres una mujer orgullosa, y muy cruel— añadió taladrándola con la mirada— pero ya te has salido con la tuya. Al final he sido yo él que ha ido a buscarte.

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no has ido a buscarme, Malfoy. Me has ordenado venir, lo cual es muy diferente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Todavía me queda algo de orgullo ¿Y ahora puedo saber porqué me esquivas?

—Siento mucho si lo que voy a decirte arruina ese _poco_ orgullo que te queda pero en realidad no te esquivo a ti, esquivo a todo el mundo en general ¿Por qué? Digamos que no estoy de humor para nadie.

— ¿Sabes? Me ofende que me metas en el mismo saco a ellos— dijo señalando la puerta.

—En realidad tú tienes un saco para ti solito.

—Eso me gusta más—. Él se había levantado y rodeado la mesa para acercarse, ahora estaba parado justo tras ella y le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros—. Estás muy tensa, permite que te ayude a relajarte.

Y sin más preámbulos llevó las manos hasta su cuello y comenzó a darle un masaje. Hermione cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para empezar con sus habituales tonteos y le gustaría encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para oponer resistencia y alejarse de él, pero la verdad es que hacía muchas noches que apenas conseguía pegar ojo y que constantemente se sentía vencida por el cansancio, el estrés y las preocupaciones.

Además él lo hacía terriblemente bien.

—Ya te dije que no estoy de humor— protestó sin mucha convicción a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado obedeciendo las silenciosas órdenes de las manos de Malfoy.

—Estarás de mejor humor después de probar la pericia de mis dedos— afirmó cuando Hermione ya empezaba a pensar que no iba a responder.

A ella se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya conozco la pericia de tus dedos— dijo recordando lo que había pasado el viernes anterior.

Las manos de Draco, todavía trazando sinuosos círculos sobre sus músculos agarrotados, descendieron hasta los hombros y se posaron allí un instante.

—Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor—, susurró inclinándose para hablarle al oído con voz sugerente— aquello solo fue un pequeño adelanto.

Hermione no respondió pero su cuerpo lo hizo por ella cuando la recorrió un pequeño estremecimiento involuntario. A Draco se le escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción pero no insistió y volvió a retomar su labor, masajeando esta vez los hombros. También era agradable pero en parte Hermione lamentó que ya hubiera terminado con el cuello porque ahora él la tocaba a través de la ropa y aunque la camisa que llevaba no era muy gruesa prefería sentir sus manos directamente sobre la piel. Tenía que reconocer que el contacto hacía que su pulso se acelerase, claro que tampoco podía decir que la competencia fuera muy reñida teniendo en cuenta que la última insinuación erótica que le habían hecho procedía de un jarvey. Era agradable sentirse deseada de nuevo por un humano, especialmente por un humano como Malfoy. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar y olvidarse de sus problemas durante un rato…

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Draco trabajaba liberando de tensión sus doloridos músculos y Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que volvió a sentir los dedos de Draco sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo muy despacio desde la base hasta la nuca, trepando subrepticiamente desde el lugar donde nacía el pelo hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de las orejas. Los pulgares se demoraron un momento jugueteando con los lóbulos en su viaje hacia la parte delantera, deslizándose después en una curva sinuosa a ambos lados de su garganta. Bajaron hasta donde comenzaba el escote y cuando chocó contra la tela de su blusa, sin ningún pudor y sin pedir permiso, Draco desabrochó el primer botón y coló las manos bajo la tela.

El masaje se transformó en caricias y las manos del rubio vagaron a su antojo por el cuello y los hombros de Hermione haciendo que los bellos de la nuca se erizaran. Ella apartó el pelo hacia un lado y contuvo el aliento durante un segundo antes de llevarse la mano al pecho y en una silenciosa invitación desabrochó otros dos botones.

Las manos de Draco aprovecharon la oportunidad para acariciar el principio de la espalda, una de ellas se coló por un costado, muy cerca del pecho. No llegó a tocarlo, solo fue un roce sugerente, insinuante, mucho más erótico que el contacto directo. Delicadamente apartó la tela cuanto pudo, dejando los hombros completamente al descubierto, solo tapados por los tirantes del sujetador, y sin dejar de acariciarla se inclinó para depositar un suave beso cerca de una de las clavículas.

El roce de sus labios hizo que Hermione se inflamara como una tea bañada en aceite. Ella también quería jugar y cansada de su propia pasividad se levantó y apartó la silla de un manotazo, girándose para quedar cara a cara. Entonces él la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Era un beso nuevo, intenso pero diferente de los que le había dado hasta entonces. Ni tan dulce como el primero ni cargado de la ansiosa desesperación que llevaba el último. Apasionado sin llegar a ser irracional y Hermione sintió que se derretía en la riqueza de matices. Se apartó y se miraron a los ojos, excitados pero todavía dueños de si mismos, estableciendo un pacto silencioso. Esta vez no se trataba de ningún arrebato incontrolable, si seguían adelante sería de forma consciente y deliberada.

Muy despacio retrocedió hasta chocar contra la mesa mientras se llevaba la mano a la altura del abdomen y bajo la atenta mirada de Draco desabrochó los dos últimos botones. La blusa quedó entreabierta dejando al descubierto la ropa interior y una estrecha franja de piel.

Con lenta deliberación Draco sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta sin apartar la vista ni un solo momento del pedacito de piel expuesta. Lisa, perfecta, apetecible…

Se acercó y tomándola por la cintura la sentó sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el hueco entre sus piernas. Terminó de despojarla de la camisa y la observó durante unos instantes, disfrutando del espectáculo. Tenía las pupilas dilatas y los pechos aprisionados por la fina tela del sujetador subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración agitada, como si pidieran a gritos ser liberados. Podía notar los pezones erectos, insinuados a través del encaje.

Hermione sintió que se derretía de satisfacción bajo la halagadora mirada de Draco pero aunque aquello era como una inyección de autoestima para cualquier mujer no pudo seguir esperando. El muro de contención que inhibía y negaba su deseo no había soportado la presión y acababa de esfumarse como por arte de magia. En ese momento se sentía como un animal dominado por sus instintos más primarios, no podía pensar y se limitaba a dejar que su cuerpo decidiera por ella. Y sus manos sabían exactamente qué hacer. Precipitadamente le desabrochó la camisa y metiendo las manos bajo la tela blanca acarició los músculos de la espalda de Draco mientras su boca exploraba a placer el torso del rubio. Cuando la lengua topó con uno de los pezones él dejó escapar un ronco jadeo.

Draco atrapó entre sus manos la indomable maraña de pelo y tiró de ella obligando su dueña a alzar la cabeza. Se hizo apoderó de su boca y mientras ella comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón despejó la mesa a manotazos tirándolo todo bruscamente al suelo. Parecía como si en el despacho hubiera irrumpido un huracán, dejando tras de sí un reguero de plumas y pergaminos desperdigados por todas partes y los tinteros vertiendo de forma descuidada su contenido sobre la alfombra, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención al pequeño desastre. Sin dejar de besarla Draco llevó las manos a su espalda y soltó el cierre del sujetador. Se deshizo de la prenda al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Granger hasta que ella quedó tumbada sobre la mesa. Entonces se apartó un poco para observarla de nuevo, solo un instante que empleó para juzgar que la espera había merecido la pena.

Hermione no podía seguir soportando la distancia y reclamó su atención llevando la mano a la cintura de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó a la vez que tiraba impaciente de la tela en su dirección y Draco, obediente, trepó a la mesa para echarse sobre ella.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

_Hoy estoy de enhorabuena, esta historia ha llegado a las cien alertas, todo un record para mí. Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo._

_Sé que muchas apoyabais la moción Malfoy para atar a Hermione pero como habréis comprobado al final no fue necesario. Sobre la otra moción, la que clamaba porque Terence se contagiara con alguna enfermedad (a poder ser dolorosa) os diré que ese tipo me crispa los nervios y me interesa tan poco que solo escribo sobre él cuando es imprescindible, de todas formas como soy la autora y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana os informo que aunque no sale en el fic la ayudante de Malfoy le contagió ladillas y días después descubrió que también tenía un herpes genital._

_Tanto el título como el desliz del señor Bhythe con el nombre del gato es una especie de homenaje a la mascota de Hermione y a la vez un intento de reírme de mi misma porque después de tantos capítulos todavía no soy capaz de escribir el dichoso nombrecito correctamente. Gracias a Yurica por esa y otras muchas sugerencias (prácticamente es coautora de este capítulo XD) y si alguien más tiene ese problema que sepa que aceptamos nuevos miembros en el club de los que ya han asumido que jamás aprenderán a escribir Crookshanks sin necesidad de comprobar después si sobraban o faltaban letras. _

_Sé que en las respuestas a los rr prometí aclarar en este capítulo lo que ocurría finalmente con su enfermedad pero en el último momento cambié de opinión. No fue una decisión arbitraria, lo pensé detenidamente y creo que encaja mejor en el próximo._

_Muchos besos._

_Y como siempre los rr para el final. Hoy solo hay uno._

_Smithback girl: Hola y gracias por el rr. Siempre es agradable saber que hay gente a la que no le importa esperar, y es que prefiero demorarme un poco en publicar que subir algo que no me convence. Un beso._


	19. Chapter 19 Despedidas

**Capítulo 19: Despedidas**

En cuanto llegó a casa sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a Crookshanks. A simple vista parecía estar tal como lo había dejado esa misma mañana pero el instinto le dijo que algo había cambiado. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el olor, flotaba en el ambiente un perfume floral, como a lirios le pareció reconocer, pero demasiado dulce y pesado, sofocante y enfermizo.

Se acercó a él y lo acarició, pringándose los dedos con un extraño gel transparente que le cubría todo el cuerpo y del que emanaba aquel olor. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que Silvia había entrado en su apartamento para intentar algo desesperado, untándole alguna clase de potingue homeopático con la esperanza de que funcionase, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea. Silvia no haría algo así sin consultárselo antes y además en seguida se dio cuenta de que nadie había untado a Crookshanks con aquella sustancia sino que el gel emanaba directamente de su piel. El poco pelo que le quedaba estaba amontado en antiestéticos pegotes que se le pegaban al cuerpo por culpa de la humedad, sin embargo en aquellas zonas en las que no quedaba pelo el gel se evaporaba rápidamente al contacto con el aire.

Hermione levantó los dedos a la altura de sus ojos para examinar mejor el extraño gel.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la ventana y se levantó como impulsada por un resorte para dejar entrar a la agotada lechuza. Le abrió la ventana pero evitó tocarla sin lavarse antes las manos y tampoco quería dejar que se acercase mucho a Crookshanks, así que la llevó a la cocina para darle un poco de agua y comida y dejarla descansar. Después desató lentamente el rollo atado a su pata. Hacía días que esperaba la respuesta de Hagrid pero ahora que había reconocido en el pergamino su infantil y retorcida caligrafía temía lo que la carta pudiera decir.

Presentía que serían malas noticias pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no hacer caso de su oscura corazonada. Dejó a la lechuza en la cocina, con la ventana abierta para que pudiera marcharse cuando quisiera, y volvió junto a Crookshanks. Le miró apenada, se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá y con el corazón en un puño desenrolló el pergamino.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Siento mucho que Crookshanks esté enfermo y deseo que cuando llege esta carta ya se encuentre mejor. _

_Por lo que me cuentas podría estar en la primera fase de la malentropía, pero tambien puede ser que tenga algo más corriente. Sea lo que sea espero que no esté enfermo de malentropía porque aunque no se contajia a las personas es la plaga más horrrible que puede atacar a las criaturas májicas. Que yo sepa no a llegado asta América pero es tan contajiosa que bastará una sola lechuza infetada para que lo haga._

_En Hogwarts tambien la estamos sufriendo, dos de los elfos domésticos tienen los primeros sintemas y en mis paseos por el bosque cada día me encuentro con nuevas criaturas infetadas. Hasta los centauros están nerviosos después de haber perdido a un par de miembros de su manada._

_Cuando una criatura se contagia la malentropía la enfermedá evoluciona rapidamente y es siempre mortal. Siempre. En todos los casos. _

_Uno de los sintemas más evidentes es un gel transparente, una cosa pringosa que huele raro y dulce, a lirios creo. El cuerpo lo produze cuando la enfermedad empeora. Si Crookshanks lo tiene lo reconocerás en cuanto la veas. Cuando recibas la carta ya habrán pasado unos días así que puedo decirte que si a estas alturas Crookshanks no tiene rastro del gel puedes estar tranquila, en caso contrario (siento mucho tener que decirte esto, de verdad Hermione) pero sinifica que le queda muy poco tiempo._

_Espero que Crookshanks no esté infetado y así no tengas que leer el final de esta carta. Dicen que todos los investigadores de San Mungo trabajan dia y noche para conseguir una cura pero no an avanzado nada. Saben que es la majia la que haze enfermar a las criaturas sin embargo no sirve para curarlas y es tan raro que no saben que hacer. Talvez si Crookshanks fuera más joven podria aguantar hasta que encuentren una cura pero a su edad es muy provable que la malentropía le consuma en muy pocos días. En ese caso lo mejor que podrías hacer es buscar ayuda para que sufra lo menos posible._

Las últimas líneas estaban cada vez más torcidas, como si a Hagrid le temblara el pulso al escribirlas, y en muchos sitios la tinta estaba corrida y el pergamino endurecido por las lágrimas que había vertido sobre él. Había un párrafo más pero era completamente ilegible, de todas formas ella también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas así que de todos modos tampoco podría haberlo leído. Un poco más abajo estaba la despedida.

_Muchos vesos. Escribe. _

_Hagrid._

Hermione estrujó el pergamino y se quedó con la vista nublada por las lágrimas fija en la pared de enfrente. ¿De verdad era eso lo único que podía hacer? Sentarse y esperar a que Crookshanks se muriera sin dolor en el mejor de los casos, o aceptar la oferta del hermano de Alice si empeoraba. Lo cogió en brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, sin importarle que el gel con olor a lirios le pringase la ropa.

Pasó allí toda la noche, despierta en el sofá, velando el apático sopor de Crookshanks primero y su estentórea respiración irregular después. A medida que pasaban las horas empeoró visiblemente y cerca del amanecer comprendió que solo le quedaba una salida. Se despidió a su manera, desempolvando montones de viejas fotos guardadas en los cajones.

Ella, con Harry y Ron en el callejón Diagón el día que compró a Crookshanks— Ron mirándole como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo, por cierto—, Crookshanks sentado a los pies de su cama en el colegio, o dormitando en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación de Ginny en La Madriguera, Crookshanks jugando con Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor, Crookshanks husmeando las calabazas en el huerto de Hagrid, y otra en la que perseguía un ovillo de lana en el salón de la casa de sus padres, o sobre su regazo en el jardín de Pete— antes de que él y Rose se mudaran a California—, Crookshanks y Sirius durante el verano que pasaron en Grimmauld Place, mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si pudieran hablar entre ellos.

Crookshanks solo, en su lugar favorito de Hogwarts, un lugar al que nadie más en el castillo podía acceder porque eran muy pocos los que conocían el secreto para llegar indemnes hasta allí.

Solo se separó de él al amanecer, el tiempo justo para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. A esas alturas Crookshanks había salido de su sopor para emitir una serie de maullidos lastimeros que la herían como cuchilladas. A primera hora de la mañana le llevó a la clínica veterinaria.

—Lo siento—dijo el hermano de Alice cuando la vio entrar. Hermione no respondió, su cara lo decía todo y él le dedicó una mirada compasiva—. Te prometo que será muy rápido.

Asintió de un cabezazo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no lloró durante todo el proceso, simplemente lo cogió en brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza hasta que sintió que dejó de respirar. Después se lo pasó al hermano de Alice, que miró con interés el gel transparente aunque se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Hermione se quedó con la mirada perdida hasta que su voz la trajo de nuevo de a la realidad.

—Siento tener que sacar el tema pero ¿has pensado lo que quieres hacer con el cuerpo?

Ella le miró como hubiera estado en otro planeta y acabaran de devolverla a la tierra de una patada.

—No— admitió.

—Tienes dos opciones, la más habitual es la incineración, nosotros nos encargamos de todo y solo tienes que preocuparte de recoger las cenizas y hacer lo que quieras con ellas. La segunda es un cementerio de mascotas.

— ¡No! — se opuso con firmeza. Supo sin lugar a dudas que no quería un cementerio para mascotas en las afueras de Manhattan, donde la gente rica enterraba sus exóticas mascotas. Había un lugar perfecto para Crookshanks y allí sería adonde lo llevaría—. Incinéralo, por favor. Mañana pasaré a recoger las cenizas.

Se fue directamente a la embajada. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola, pero no en casa, donde la ausencia de Crookshanks le pesaría como una losa. Prefería el ambiente aséptico de su despacho y entretener la mente con un trabajo sencillo, alguna una tarea tradicional y repetitiva que requiriese de la concentración justa para mantenerse ocupada pero sin necesidad de un gran esfuerzo intelectual. El plan habría sido perfecto si Malfoy no la hubiese abordado en cuanto salió del ascensor.

—Buenos días— la saludó con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione no se encontró con ánimo para pronunciar las dos palabras de rigor que exigía la buena educación, no _ese_ día, de modo que intentó responder con una media sonrisa, pero sus músculos solo atinaron a tensar la boca en una especie de mueca que logró que el rubio la mirase alarmado.

— ¿Se puede saber que diablos te ha ocurrido?

—Nada— contestó ella de forma evasiva echando a andar por el pasillo. Él la siguió.

—Y un cuerno.

—No me pasa nada, de verdad— insistió Hermione, pero por desgracia para ella casi todo el mundo estaba desayunando en la cafetería, así que el camino hasta su despacho estaba completamente desierto y él se sentía a sus anchas para acosarla a gusto.

— ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Tienes un aspecto horrible y tus ojos están hinchados como si hubieras pasado toda la noche llorando.

Draco se dio cuenta enseguida de que su comentario no había sido un prodigio de tacto y consideración pero Granger le tenía completamente desubicado. Encontrársela así era lo último que hubiera esperado, normalmente ese no era el aspecto que las mujeres presentaban al día siguiente. De hecho la única explicación para que una enorme sonrisa no iluminase su cara era que le hubiese ocurrido algo realmente grave.

—Simplemente no he dormido bien esta noche, eso es todo.

— ¿Es por lo que pasó ayer?

—No Malfoy, no es por lo pasó ayer— respondió un tanto exasperada.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Seguro—. Contestó mientras seguía taconeando pasillo adelante. Él la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a detenerse, y Hermione se volvió hacia él irritada. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola pero se ablandó al mirarle a la cara, no quería dar explicaciones pero en realidad la mirada preocupada de Draco no le dejaba muchas opciones—. Lo de ayer fue… estuvo muy bien— hizo una pausa y luego su tono se volvió más duro— pero no todo en mi vida está relacionado contigo.

— ¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido? Quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Parecía desconcertado y por un momento Hermione consideró la posibilidad de contárselo, tenía el corazón roto y le hubiera encantado recibir un reconfortante abrazo, pero luego pensó que aunque Draco no sería tan bruto como para rechazarla tampoco la comprendería. Se imaginó a sí misma diciendo en voz alta que estaba afectada por la muerte de su mascota e incluso a ella le pareció ridículo. La tomaría por una de esas mujeres solitarias y excéntricas que viven rodeadas de gatos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que Crookshanks significaba para ella? La cuestión no se reducía a algo tan simple como la pérdida de un animal doméstico, él era su fiel compañero, una criatura valiente, inteligente y leal.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al recordar como había saltado al pecho de Sirius para protegerlo cuando todos pensaban que era un asesino. Solo Crookshanks lo había reconocido, solo él le había ayudado intentando atrapar a Colagusano. Ese gato era lo único que le quedaba de sus años en Hogwarts y ahora que lo había perdido sentía que se había roto el último eslabón de la cadena que la unía a sus amigos, especialmente a Harry.

Se le encogió el estómago al pensar en él, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no establecer paralelismos pero era muy difícil no pensar en las similitudes. Harry y Crookshanks. A los dos los había perdido de forma similar, en ambos casos había sido su mano la que los guiara hasta los brazos de la muerte. ¿Cómo podría confiarle eso a nadie? Las lágrimas que a duras penas lograban retener le abrasaron los ojos pero se esforzó por no llorar frente a Malfoy.

Si había alguien en el mundo con quien no podía compartir su dolor esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

Draco notó que estaba a punto de quebrarse y se acercó más rodeándola con los brazos, durante un segundo ella se debatió como un animal herido pero Draco la apretó más fuerte y ella terminó por ceder y dejarse hacer, aunque no correspondió al abrazo.

—Está bien, no digas nada sino quieres— la tranquilizó acariciándole el pelo.

Esperaba sentir sus sollozos de un momento a otro pero extrañamente ella no rompió a llorar, simplemente se quedó donde estaba, tan quieta que parecía que ni siquiera podía respirar y él, preocupado, se alejó un poco para mirarla a la cara. Tenía la mirada perdida y Draco comprendió que aunque la tuviera entre sus brazos su pensamiento estaba en realidad muy lejos de allí. La llamó por su nombre, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada y él comprobó aliviado que el gesto la había traído de vuelta. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola y entonces ella correspondió al abrazo y se refugió en su pecho. Era el momento de romper la barrera, de demostrarle que le importaba. Quería llegar hasta ella pero sabía que necesitaría dar algún rodeo, porque era Granger y simplemente no se abriría de buenas y primeras.

—Has cambiado de perfume— susurró hundiendo la nariz y los labios en su pelo. El típico comentario inocente capaz de quebrar las defensas de cualquier mujer, que les muestra que cada detalle es importante, que te preocupas por ellas—. Es floral, muy dulce.

La inconsciente referencia a Crookshanks fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar, se apartó de él y giró la cabeza para que no pudiera mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — preguntó confuso.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no pasa nada—. Hizo una pausa y nuevamente a Draco le sorprendió que no estuviera llorando, en lugar de sonar rota por la emoción su voz sonó seca, marcando las distancias—. Pero hoy déjame en paz, por favor.

Entró apresuradamente en su oficina y antes de que pudiera seguirla le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Draco tuvo buen cuidado de evitarla durante todo el día, e incluso reguló el flujo de trabajo, asumiendo él mismo algunas tareas o delegándolas en otras personas. También hizo lo posible por no encontrársela a la hora del almuerzo o cuando se marchó a casa, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le ocurría a Granger pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que mientras siguiera atrincherada en su despacho lo más seguro sería no ir a incordiarla. Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, sabía que cuando estuviera lista acudiría a él, aunque solo fuera para consultarle algún tema laboral. Entonces podría hablar con ella.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar convencido de que su estrategia era la más acertada le estaba costando horrores respetar el espacio que ella le pedía. Era frustrante que se alejara justo cuando las cosas parecía que comenzaban a ir mejor pero sabía que presionándola solo podría conseguir el efecto contrario.

Al tercer día su mal humor era tan evidente que todos en la oficina podían notarlo y todos intentaban apartarse de su camino en la medida de lo posible. En realidad él lo prefería así, cuanto menos le molestaran mejor, solo había una persona en todo el edificio por la que sintiera algún interés y su mutismo estaba a un paso de sacarlo de quicio. Llegó deliberadamente tarde, en realidad ir a trabajar había perdido todo su atractivo en los últimos días, y camino de su despacho echó una ojeada de refilón a la puerta de Granger, que seguía cerrada a cal y canto, e hizo lo mismo con la suya para que nadie le incordiase. Más le valía encontrar pronto algo que hacer o acabaría por mandarlo todo al diablo y cruzar la oficina para echar abajo la puerta de Granger.

Observó una pila de documentación atrasada que se amontonaba sobre su mesa y sentándose con desgana se preparó para la aburrida tarea de estampar su firma en un pergamino tras otro. Simple burocracia tediosa hasta la nausea, en su mayoría autorizaciones de trasladores para entrar o salir del país y el registro de los viajeros que los utilizaban. Ni siquiera se paró a leer los documentos, un vistazo, firma y al siguiente. En eso estaba cuando alguien llamó tímidamente a la puerta.

—Adelante —contestó alzando la cabeza con la esperanza de que Granger hubiera decidido poner fin a su período de reclusión voluntaria pero perdió todo interés al comprobar que quien se colaba por el hueco de la puerta era su ayudante.

—Disculpe, pero acabamos de recibir una lechuza solicitando su presencia en una reunión urgente que se celebrará a primera hora de la tarde en el Ministerio de Magia Americano.

El comentario captó de nuevo su atención, no era corriente que le citaran el Ministerio y menos avisándole con tan poca antelación.

— ¿Urgente?

—Sí señor, han citado a todos los embajadores europeos. Parece ser que estudian cerrar las fronteras al tráfico aéreo de aves mensajeras por culpa de una peligrosa epidemia. ¿Confirmo su asistencia o desea enviar a otra persona?

Draco comprendió que no era una falsa alarma. Una epidemia, probablemente la misma que quitaba el sueño a los investigadores de San Mungo durante su escapada a Inglaterra y cuya vacuna él había contribuido a retrasar. Claro que la vida del bebé de Megan era mucho más importante que la de unas cuantas lechuzas.

Si les habían convocado no era ninguna posibilidad, los americanos no querían que las mascotas de miles de magos europeos sobrevolaran su territorio expandiendo la enfermedad y ya habían tomado una decisión al respecto, lo que significaba que tendrían que buscar un modo alternativo de comunicación. Lo más factible sería enviar los pergaminos vía traslador, con la burocracia y trabajo adicional que eso supondría para las embajadas, que tendrían que recibir y enviar la correspondencia particular de cada uno de sus ciudadanos y luego distribuirla, bien vía lechuza o bien organizando toda una red de trasladores que cubiera todo el país. Y lo peor de todo es que la medida probablemente llegaba demasiado tarde para ser efectiva.

—Iré personalmente. Anula las citas que tenía para esta tarde, si es que había alguna—la chica estaba a punto de salir pero Draco la detuvo con una última instrucción, en una situación de crisis no podía permitirse prescindir del cerebro más brillante y organizado de cuantos componían su equipo de trabajo—. Avisa también a Granger y pregúntale si puede acompañarme.

Por un momento se imaginó que necesitarían sostener largas reuniones que se prolongarían hasta muy tarde, si algo bueno había de tener la situación sin duda era eso.

—Granger no está, señor.

Draco consultó su reloj. Demasiado tarde para no haber llegado todavía, demasiado temprano para haber salido a comer. Seguramente habría salido solo un momento.

—Pues díselo en cuanto vuelva— ordenó irritado, preguntándose mentalmente cuando terminaría el contrato en prácticas de la chica.

—Es que hoy no ha venido a trabajar. Creí que ya lo sabría— añadió en un murmullo al ver como Draco la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que iba a saberlo? — preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por no estallar.

—Por la documentación. Terence le preparó un traslador anoche, la autorización estaba sobre la pila.

Draco observó fijamente a la chica y luego a la pila de documentos firmados, intentando procesar la información.

—Dile a Terence que venga inmediatamente— ordenó con tal ira contenida que su ayudante salió a toda pastilla sin esperar a que se lo repitiera.

Mientras le esperaba Draco buscó el pergamino en que el supuestamente autorizaba a Granger a abandonar el país, preguntándose si le molestaba más que ella hubiera huido sin decirle ni una palabra o que en esa embajada todo el mundo se creyera con el derecho de saltarse a su antojo la cadena jerárquica. Cuando la cabellera rizada de Terence asomó por el quicio de la puerta lo asaltó sin más preámbulos.

— ¿Enviaste ayer a Granger de vuelta a Inglaterra?

—Sí.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?

Terence se acercó pero como Malfoy no lo había invitado a sentarse se quedó de pie. En otras circunstancias el evidente enfado de Malfoy le habría preocupado pero se sentía muy tranquilo porque al fin y al cabo la culpa era de Granger y no suya, así que se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Ella insistió, jefe. Ya sabe que no me gusta preparar trasladores especiales para los empleados, para eso existe un horario establecido de salidas y llegadas al Ministerio— se quejó con una mueca de fastidio— pero se empeñó en irse inmediatamente. Se puso muy pesada— añadió como si eso lo aclarase todo.

— ¿Desde cuando la insistencia es un criterio válido para enviar a mis empleados al otro extremo del mundo sin consultármelo?— espetó Draco intentando dominar el impulso de sacar su varita y convertir a Terence en algo que no pudiera reconocer ni su propia madre.

—Intenté convencerla para que cogiera el traslador de esta mañana— respondió él sin dejarse intimidar— pero no quiso escucharme.

Draco hizo una mueca. Seguro que sí, que lo había intentado. Terence odiaba el trabajo adicional, aunque lo único que le pidieran fuese algo tan sencillo como tocar un objeto con una varita y murmurar un hechizo.

— De todas formas no le corresponde a Granger tomar ese tipo de decisiones, tú eres el encargado de los trasladores y por lo tanto el último responsable ¿No crees que deberías pedirme una autorización antes de enviar a mi empleada más valiosa a miles de kilómetros?

—Disculpe jefe pero usted no estaba, acababa de marcharse a esa reunión en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas....

Era cierto, se había pasado toda la tarde en el Ministerio de Magia Americano, liado porque cada vez había más compatriotas sin dos dedos de frente que se dejaban sorprender en la aduana intentando sacar ilegalmente del país crías de uro para venderlas en el mercado negro.

—… y entonces Granger recibió una llamada en ese aparato muggle que a veces lleva con ella y acto seguido se empeñó en que tenía que viajar a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

Draco se puso alerta, por primera vez en medio de un discurso plagado de excusas patéticas e intentos de hacerle la pelota Terence había dicho algo que realmente le interesaba.

— ¿Sabes quién la llamó?

—Su madre, creo…— respondió Terence, y Draco pensó que tenía sentido; los problemas familiares explicarían la extraña conducta de Granger durante los últimos días—. El caso es que le recomendé tomar el traslador de la mañana, el de los viajeros convencionales, así tendría tiempo de ir a casa y preparar el equipaje y también podría hablar con usted y hacer las cosas como es debido; pero no quiso escucharme, insistió en irse con lo puesto y dijo que no pensaba retrasar su partida por una autorización que usted no podía negarle.

Draco bufó indignado, si había algo que no soportaba era que se cuestionase su autoridad, y Terence dio un respingo.

—Por supuesto yo no hubiera accedido a prepararle el traslador si ella no tuviera razón en ese punto— se apresuró a justificarse— pero la normativa establece claramente que tiene derecho a tomarse unos días por la muerte de su padre— explicó muy tieso mientras citaba literalmente el pasaje del reglamento interno.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó Draco levantándose de un salto de la silla.

—Que la normativa establece que tiene derecho a tomarse unos días por la muerte de su padre— repitió el muy idiota.

—Eres un completo imbécil— estalló Draco ante la sorpresa de su subordinado—. Pues claro que tiene derecho a tomarse a unos días y también a que le facilitemos las cosas en lugar de complicárselas con absurdas burocracias— le recriminó— Además ¿se puede saber porqué nadie consideró oportuno informarme?

Terence le miró con recelo y se puso a la defensiva.

—No sabía que la situación familiar de Granger fuera de tanta importancia en la embajada, señor.

En circunstancias normales era impensable que Terence se mostrara tan desafiante y su actitud puso a Draco sobre aviso, haciéndole comprender que él tampoco se estaba comportando según su patrón habitual. Seguía siendo un Slytherin y perder así los nervios no era propio de él.

—Granger lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, es lógico que la embajada muestre un detalle con ella en estas circunstancias, pero estoy seguro de que ni siquiera habéis enviado unas flores para la tumba su padre. Y su situación familiar es importante, sobre todo si debo prescindir de mi mano derecha justo cuando está a punto de estallar una crisis.

— ¿Una crisis? Yo puedo sustituirla— se ofreció con una rapidez que rayaba la ansiedad.

El rubio se detuvo bruscamente y se le escapó un bufido bastante desdeñoso.

—Lo dudo, ni veinte como tú podrían hacer lo que hace ella.

De repente Terence abandonó sus últimos intentos de hacerse pasar por un empleado dócil y disciplinado y clavó en Malfoy una mirada turbia y maliciosa que el rubio, ajeno a los rumores que recorrían la embajada, no supo como interpretar.

—Eso seguro— respondió con voz envenenada— _sobre todo lo que le hace a usted_— añadió por lo bajo en un murmullo inaudible.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Draco.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se había tensado, parecía una fiera a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de su contrincante y Terence comprendió que no le interesaba una confrontación tan directa con el jefe.

—Nada. Cosas mías, señor Malfoy.

Pero Draco, a pesar de no haber captado el malicioso comentario, no suavizó ni un ápice la furia de su mirada de hielo.

—De ahora en adelante guárdate tus cosas para ti mismo— le recomendó—. No me gustan las murmuraciones y si no estás dispuesto a decir algo a la cara será mejor que no lo hagas por detrás. Sé que cuando llegué aquí deseabas el puesto de Pete y que desde entonces te carcome la envidia porque decidí dárselo a Granger, y también sé que a pesar de todo no te das por vencido. Pero aunque crees que estás a su altura te aseguro que ella es más eficiente, tiene más experiencia y está mejor preparada lo que tú estarás jamás— a continuación su voz adquirió un tono amenazante—. El puesto que tienes ahora no está mal, es un buen trabajo y muchos lo desearían, creo que harías bien en intentar olvidarte de tus aspiraciones y luchar por mantener lo que ya tienes— hizo una pausa y se dejó caer en la silla como si no tuviera nada más que decirle—. Ahora desaparece de mi vista y déjame trabajar, diles a los demás que estaré preparando la reunión de esta tarde y que será mejor que nadie intente cruzar esa puerta hasta entonces.

Terence no contestó y salió obedeciendo la orden aunque no logró reunir el autocontrol necesario para disimular toda la rabia y la hostilidad que traslucía su mirada. Cuando se hubo marchado Draco tomó lo primero que encontró a mano y el tarro de las plumas fue a estrellarse contra la puerta causando gran estrépito. Después sacó la varita y lanzó varios hechizos a la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie le molestara en un buen rato, y se sumergió en una pequeña labor de investigación que nada que tenía que ver con la reunión de esa tarde.

Nadie reparó en el rubio que apoyado en el tronco de un árbol seguía el funeral desde la distancia. Llegar hasta allí le había costado un poco más de lo previsto, existían en Inglaterra al menos media docena de pueblos con el mismo nombre y para colmo su falta de experiencia con los trasladores no había facilitado las cosas. Después de varios intentos fallidos con el traslador y de visitar tres pueblos costeros diferentes consiguió al fin localizar el de los padres de Granger.

El funeral ya había comenzado cuando llegó y buscó una posición alejada que le permitiese observar sin ser visto. Granger parecía serena pero de cuando en cuando alguna lágrima se escapaba a través de sus oscuras pestañas y bajaba lentamente, surcando despacio sus mejillas. Estaba junto a su madre, una mujer mayor y delgada con la que guardaba bastante parecido, aunque era más alta que su hija y desde luego tenía un pelo mucho menos indómito. A pesar de la edad y las tristes circunstancias conservaba un porte elegante y distinguido que hizo que Draco la mirase con especial simpatía. A su otro lado, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros, estaba Weasley, y al verle algo se removió en su estómago. Sintió que Weasley le estaba arrebatando su puesto y le miró con creciente hostilidad y algo de envidia, sabiendo que probablemente nunca llegaría a comprender la clase de relación que todavía les unía. De todas formas el momento del pelirrojo había pasado hace tiempo y si Granger necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar debería ser el suyo.

Esperó pacientemente a que el funeral terminase y solo entonces, cuando todo el mundo comenzaba a retirarse, se movió sutilmente para llamar su atención. Como si estuvieran conectados por alguna clase de vínculo invisible Granger levantó la cabeza y al verle tomó a Weasley por la solapa, se acercó y le murmuró algo para deshacerse de él. El pelirrojo enfiló solo el camino de salida y Draco lo vio alejarse lentamente, un poco más rezagado que el resto, y se preguntó si Weasley le habría visto y se estaría haciendo el remolón porque le molestaba dejarle a solas con ella. De cualquier forma el pelirrojo no se volvió para mirarle y mientras Granger se dirigía hacia él sorteando las tumbas le vio salir y meterse en un coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, con la vista fija al frente como si evitara intencionalmente mirar en su dirección y esperó sin arrancar el motor.

Cuando Granger se aproximó a él Draco se olvidó completamente de Weasley y le prestó a ella toda su atención. Abrió los brazos y la atrajo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento— murmuró en voz baja.

Ella no respondió, tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho y de vez en cuando sus hombros se sacudían casi imperceptiblemente. Draco notó como su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse y la apretó más fuerte, bajando la cabeza para besarle el pelo con delicadeza. Se quedaron así durante un rato. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Hermione se apartó unos centímetros, solo lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. Ya no lloraba pero tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes por el llanto.

—Has venido— comentó emocionada.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Habría venido antes de haberlo sabido pero nadie me dijo nada hasta hace solo unas horas.

La reclamación no iba dirigida a ella pero Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse aludida.

—Siento mucho haberme marchado de esa forma pero mi madre estaba sola y me necesitaba.

—No pasa nada— la interrumpió él.

—Y la forma en que me he comportado estos días, sé que estuve muy esquiva pero…

—No importa, lo comprendo— la cortó por segunda vez haciendo que Hermione no insistiera más.

—Gracias.

Draco asintió para dar el asunto por zanjado.

—En cuanto a tu madre, tómate los días que te hagan falta para estar con ella.

Hermione asintió agradecida pero a la vez se alejó un poco de él y Draco la dejó ir, como si ambos encontraran poco correcto tratar temas laborales fundidos en un abrazo.

— ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? — preguntó un poco indecisa.

—No mucho. En un par de horas tengo una reunión en el Ministerio, algo serio— se excusó él—. Además oficialmente ni siquiera estoy aquí. Digamos que mi viaje no ha sido del todo legal.

Hermione siguió con la vista la dirección en la que él señalaba y vio que un poco más allá, en un rincón oculto de miradas indiscretas, estaba tirada sobre la hierba la diana con la que solía jugar a los dardos en su despacho. Sabía que en general Draco no era muy estricto con el cumplimiento de las normas pero igualmente se sintió conmovida por el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí.

—Gracias por venir.

—Quería estar contigo— dijo él estirando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lo sé, pero no deberías entretenerte. No me gustaría que te metieras en un lío por mi culpa.

—Lo cierto es que a ese traslador no le queda mucho tiempo— admitió mirando su reloj—, unos minutos más y dejará de estar operativo.

Por un momento Draco tuvo la impresión de que ella parecía aliviada por su respuesta pero su gesto fue tan nimio que resultaría difícil afirmarlo con seguridad. Para acabar de disipar sus dudas fue Hermione quien se acercó esta vez para abrazarle y él correspondió tomándola entre sus brazos de nuevo. Le gustaría besarla antes de despedirse pero le pareció improcedente y poco respetuoso teniendo en cuenta que estaban a escasos metros de la tumba en la que acababan de enterrar a su padre. En su lugar le dio un casto beso en la frente, cerca de la sien.

—Cuídate— le pidió al soltarla para dirigirse hacia el traslador.

—Te veré en Nueva York— dijo ella antes de que la diana lo engullera por completo.

Hermione se quedó allí un momento, observando el lugar en el que Draco había estado solo unos instantes antes. Después se dirigió al sendero de grava y salió sin prisa del cementerio.

El día aún no había terminado, todavía quedaba algo por hacer.

Cuando cruzó la verja el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío. Todos se habían marchado a casa y ya no quedaba nadie en los alrededores, excepto Ron, que seguía esperándola. Al verla salió del automóvil y se dirigió hacia ella. Allí donde iban no era muy recomendable llegar en coche.

— ¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió.

—Gracias por acompañarme Ron, eres la única persona con la que podría hacer esto.

Ron notó que estaba emocionada. Era comprensible, también él lo estaba, aunque sabía que en ese momento debía ser fuerte por los dos.

—Entonces vamos— propuso con voz firme para infundirle ánimo.

Ron le tendió la mano, ella la tomó. Y así, juntos, se desaparecieron.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

_Hola. _

_Como dije en el capítulo anterior la malentropía no me pertenece, la tomé prestada de Eoin Colfer así que el mérito es todo suyo, yo solo la adapté lo mejor que pude a la situación. El pobrecillo de Crookshanks estaba condenado desde el principio, llevo desde el capítulo tres dejando pistas, pero a última hora me pareció mejor hacer un guiño a Artemis Fowl que decir que se moría de viejo. Los guiños a la saga de Colfer terminan aquí así que no os comáis la cabeza con la gravedad de la epidemia. Si alguien siente curiosidad digamos que una duendecilla neurótica, delincuente y loca de atar descubre la cura, la cede muy a regañadientes y el mundo mágico se salva (de momento)._

_Como podéis ver Hermione ha descendido un paso más en su particular bajada a los infiernos. Soy mala, lo sé ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que adora a los Señores del Caos? Me gusta pensar que Yandros estaría orgulloso de mí._

_Volviendo con Hermione, el señor Granger murió de un fulminante ataque al corazón, no estaba enfermo y nadie se lo esperaba, así que los tomó a todos por sorpresa y por lo tanto Draco se equivoca al suponer que esa era la causa del aislamiento Hermione. Pensaba aclararlo durante la charla con Ron pero como lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo mejor lo hago ahora. Por cierto, al final no pude resistirme a dejar que Ron se colara en la historia, aunque solo sea un ratito, no lo hice en la boda pero es un personaje que me gusta mucho y ahora sí me apetecía. Aviso de antemano que no contestaré a las preguntas sobre adonde van Ron y Hermione o lo que piensan hacer. No soy ningún genio del misterio, he dejado tres pistas muy buenas a lo largo del capítulo y creo que es fácil de adivinar._

_Y por último una oferta. Interesados en más detalles sobre la saga de Artemis Fowl o en unirse al culto a los Señores del Caos dejen su email y con mucho gusto les haré llegar los libros de Colfer o los de Cooper, según sea el caso. _

_Muchos besos._

_Y ahora vamos con los rr que no he podido contestar:_

_Abril: Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón, tú eres siempre una de las habituales. Perder a un compañero como Crookshanks es difícil y ahora se le suma otra pérdida aún mayor. XD lo estoy escribiendo y me siento malvada por hacerle esto, jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara la última escena del capítulo anterior, no es mi fuerte pero a ver si me animo y me sale alguna otra en esta línea. Un beso._

_Leyla: Bienvenida a la historia, por lo menos creo que es la primera vez que dejas rr, corrígeme si me equivoco XD. La frecuencia con la que subo los capítulos es de más o menos de una vez al mes siempre que no surja algún problema que me retrase. Sé que no soy la autora más rápida en publicar pero soy incapaz de hacerlo antes. Un saludo._

_Nellito: Siento no poder cumplir tu petición de subir más rápido, de verdad que lo intento pero nunca lo consigo. Mi vida muggle me absorbe, tengo poco tiempo y muchas veces cuando sí puedo escribir me siento demasiado cansada para ponerme a teclear. Además mis primeras versiones siempre dejan mucho que desear, necesito repasarlas para editar fallos y añadir detalles. Sé que es engorroso esperar pero no podría subir algo de lo que no me sienta mínimamente satisfecha. Un saludo._

_Zeraday: Bienvenida, gracias por tu rr y por tu entusiasmo, espero que la historia te siga gustando. Muchas gracias también el rr que dejaste en "Mía para siempre", como no puedo responderte en el capítulo siguiente aprovecho para hacerlo aquí. Muchas personas me han pedido una continuación pero después de pensarlo mucho he decidido dejarlo como está. Sé que hay cosas que quedan en el aire, sobre todo el tema de cómo reacciona Draco al saber que Hermione ha comprado la Mansión Malfoy. Por un lado eso es algo bueno pero por otro no podrá perdonarle fácilmente algo que le coloca en deuda con Harry, a quien culpa de todos sus males. Te aseguro que la continuación me saldría demasiado oscura y pesimista y por eso mismo prefiero quedarme con la esperanza que se transmite en el final actual. Draco no está bien, las cosas no serán fáciles, pero ella merece la pena y está dispuesto a intentar superar sus problemas. Su amor hacia Hermione siempre ha sido posesivo, egoísta y enfermizo, este es su primer acto generoso hacia ella y por eso es mi final perfecto. Espero que la explicación sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo._


	20. Chapter 20 Expiación

**Capítulo 20: Expiación**

Arrodillada a los pies del sauce boxeador Hermione depositó la cajita con las cenizas de Crookshanks y la cubrió colocando la tierra a puñados con sus propias manos. Con ese sencillo acto intentaba rendir homenaje a toda la inteligencia y el excepcional instinto del que Crooskshanks hizo gala al reconocer y perseguir a Pettigrew y al ayudar a Sirius tras su fuga de Azkaban, así como a la lealtad que mostró al intentar protegerle cuando fue descubierto. Aquel lugar representaba sus mejores cualidades y era el único en el que hubiera podido dejarlo, estaría siempre en deuda con la profesora McGonagall por haberle dado su autorización.

Cuando terminó su labor se puso en pie y Ron, que había permanecido todo el tiempo a su lado, le tomó la mano. Ella respondió apretándola con fuerza para agradecerle que la hubiera acompañado. De alguna manera sentía que era lo correcto que él estuviese allí.

Era una agradable tarde de primavera pero a pesar del buen tiempo la proximidad de los exámenes finales mantenía a los alumnos dentro del castillo, dejándolos completamente a solas en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Hermione con la vista fija en el montículo bajo el que descansaría Crookshanks para siempre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo se había girado para observar el castillo y le imitó. Por acto reflejo sus ojos buscaron la torre de Gryffindor, en parte porque añoraban la visión de la familiar silueta recortándose contra el cielo aunque también para asegurarse de que no les hubiera visto algún alumno. La existencia del pasadizo seguía siendo un secreto y recordaba perfectamente que desde los dormitorios de los chicos había una buena vista de sauce boxeador, pero no descubrió a nadie oteando tras los cristales de la torre, lo más lógico es que los alumnos estuvieran a esas horas en clase o en la biblioteca.

—Hace mucho que no venía por aquí— comentó Ron—. Cuantos recuerdos ¿verdad?

—Muchos— confirmó Hermione con voz nostálgica y su mano entrelazada todavía en la del pelirrojo. Siguió con la vista la mirada de él, que en ese momento se paseaba por el contorno de la torre de astronomía y consultó su reloj—. No tengo prisa por volver a casa, mi tío se ha quedado con mi madre así que ella estará bien, y todavía es demasiado pronto para visitar a Hagrid ¿Te apetece entrar?

Pensó que Ron aceptaría pero él negó despacio con la cabeza y Hermione lo comprendió. Si atravesaban las sólidas puertas de roble solo conseguirían sentirse desplazados y fuera de lugar porque no encontrarían en el colegio más caras amigas que la de algún antiguo profesor. En su lugar Ron dio un paso en dirección al sauce boxeador.

—Se me ocurre otro sitio al que podemos ir.

Pero ella no le siguió, se quedó con los pies anclados en el mismo sitio y le miró con una ligera congoja reflejada en el rostro.

—No me parece una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? Sé que no querrás marcharte sin ver a Hagrid y tú misma has dicho que aun no podemos hacerlo— insistió Ron— en algo tenemos que pasar el rato hasta que él termine de impartir sus clases.

Hermione avanzó un paso, poniéndose de nuevo a su lado aunque sin la más mínima intención de seguirle.

—No quiero ir.

—Vamos— dijo Ron ignorando sus protestas y avanzando otro paso hacia el sauce boxeador—. Solo es la casa de los gritos.

Tiró suavemente de su mano para animarla a acompañarle pero ella no cedió.

—No, Ron. No podría ir a la casa de los gritos sin asociarla con la noche en que la visitamos por primera vez y creo que ya he tenido bastantes recuerdos dolorosos para un solo día.

Entonces Ron se detuvo y se giró hacia ella y al verle la cara a Hermione le extrañó el cambio operado en él porque cuando propuso ir a la casa de los gritos tenía una actitud relajada y en cambio ahora la miraba con la mayor seriedad.

— Los recuerdos de la casa de los gritos solo re resultarán dolorosos si te empeñas en enfocarlo desde esa óptica.

Hermione soltó su mano y le miró atónita y dolida. Semejante falta de tacto le resultaba inconcebible, incluso tratándose de alguien tan bruto como Ron.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?— le reclamó—. De todos los que estábamos allí aquella noche tú y yo somos los únicos que quedamos con vida. Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Harry... Todos muertos ¡Todos! —gritó al borde del llanto mientras señalaba el montículo de tierra removida bajo el que yacían las cenizas de su mascota—. Incluso Crookshanks.

Pero a pesar de su discurso Ron no pareció conmovido. Al contrario, su tono de voz se volvió más duro y su actitud más firme y decidida.

—Vas a venir conmigo a la casa de los gritos, Hermione. Ahora más que nunca no aceptaré un _no_ por respuesta.

—Pues permite que diga que no te queda otra alternativa— le advirtió cruzándose de brazos— porque no pienso ir contigo a ningún lugar, Ronald Weasley.

—Ya lo creo que sí —discrepó el pelirrojo—, vendrás aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras. Me lo debes —advirtió con aspecto enfadado.

—Yo no te debo nada— replicó ella con aspecto ofendido— ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Él clavó en ella una mirada inusualmente dura.

—De nosotros, de lo que pasó después de la muerte de Harry.

Inconscientemente Hermione retrocedió un paso, alejándose de la entrada al túnel y también de Ron.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello ¿Se puede saber por qué me haces esto?

—Porque fui muy generoso contigo en el pasado dejándote marchar sin oponer resistencia, pero ¿sabes una cosa? ahora echo la vista atrás y pienso que fue un error.

Hermione se alejó otro paso.

—Hablas como una persona egoísta. Creía que habías madurado pero sigues siendo el mismo desconsiderado e insensible de siempre.

— ¿Egoísta? Antepuse tus sentimientos a los míos y me ahora me llamas egoísta —se lamentó dando la impresión de estar más dolido que enfadado— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó dejarte marchar? También para mí fue difícil, perdí a mi mejor amigo y tuve que renunciar al amor de mi vida. Aunque lo nuestro no funcionase te necesitaba a mí lado, necesitaba tu apoyo al menos como amiga, pero tú no podías verlo… Estabas tan llena de culpa, tan centrada en tu propio dolor, que no dejabas sitio para nada más. Te dejé ir porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, que el tiempo y la distancia te ayudarían a ver las cosas de otra forma, pero ahora vuelves y veo que no has avanzado nada, que sigues permitiendo que los remordimientos y la autocompasión te consuman. No soporto verte así y haré lo que sea necesario para que cambies de actitud. Tienes que intentar superarlo y seguir adelante. Eso es lo que me debes.

Hermione comprendió que cada una de sus palabras era cierta y se avergonzó de haberle llamado egoísta cuando él había demostrado ser capaz de renunciar a su propia felicidad en beneficio de la de ella.

—Ven conmigo a la casa de los gritos— ofreció Ron tendiéndole de nuevo la mano. Ya no era una orden, su voz estaba teñida de afecto y era casi una súplica—. Llevas diez años intentando ocultar el pasado y no está funcionando, tal vez sea el momento de enfrentarte a él y aceptarlo ¿Qué puedes perder?

Todavía dudó un instante. No podía soportar la intensidad de su mirada y desvió la vista buscando el castillo, también miró la tumba de Crookshanks y luego al hueco entre las raíces que ocultaba la entrada al pasadizo, pero cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en Ron no pudo seguir resistiéndose. Una parte de ella deseaba salir corriendo en la dirección contraria pero la expresión que lucía Ron, tan cálida, grave y a la vez serena, le infundió la confianza necesaria. Él seguía tendiéndole la mano y Hermione la tomó y dejó que la condujera a la entrada al pasadizo.

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto. Ron iba delante, caminando a buen paso y tirando suavemente de ella mientras Hermione sentía como el corazón le latía anormalmente rápido. Por suerte él no la soltó en todo el rato ni tampoco se giró se para mirarla. Al llegar a la casa de los gritos se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, permitiendo que esta vez fuera ella la que se adelantase. Se quedó en la entrada del pasadizo dejándola sola para que pudiese explorar la casa sin prisas.

Hermione la encontró más triste y desolada que nunca, las ventanas seguían cegadas y el sol intenso se colaba por las rendijas creando zonas iluminadas mientras que otras permanecían en penumbras.

Sus anteriores visitas habían sido en situaciones de gran tensión y aprovechó la oportunidad para pasear con calma por la planta baja y observar la casa desde otro prisma, siguiendo con la vista las líneas doradas que el sol dibujaba sobre los muebles cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. El piano seguía en la sala y al acercarse apreció que estaba cojo y que tenía la tapa surcada de arañazos. Había más arañazos por toda la casa, en otros muebles, por las paredes, en todas partes. No era necesario un análisis muy profundo para que la casa se revelara como lo que había sido mucho tiempo atrás, el escondite de Lupin durante sus transformaciones y el escenario de las travesuras de los merodeadores a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. Suavemente deslizó los dedos sobre las marcas que hace tanto tiempo había dejado su antiguo profesor. Era increíble que habiendo sido el testigo de tantas transformaciones el piano no hubiera sufrido más desperfectos. Pulsó una tecla y comprobó asombrada que todavía funcionaba. El sonido se extendió por toda la casa, rompiendo el silencio reinante y Hermione se alejó del piano pensando en Lupin y en Sirius, y en lo duro que debió ser para el segundo usar como refugio un lugar tan cargado de recuerdos.

Lentamente se dirigió al piso superior seguida de cerca por Ron, el crujir de los escalones de madera a su espalda lo confirmaban, y entró en la habitación en la que habían creído que Sirius pretendía asesinar a Harry.

— ¿Ha sido tan malo?— preguntó Ron entrando tras ella.

—Ha sido triste.

—Sí— confirmó Ron—, pero no puedes seguir indefinidamente centrándote en el aspecto negativo de las cosas. ¿Por qué temes recordar lo que sucedió aquí? Al fin y al cabo Harry y Sirius se encontraron después de muchos años, Remus recuperó a su amigo— hizo una pausa y su voz adquirió un tono más intrascendente— y por si fuera poco pudimos darnos el gusto de hechizar a Snape sin sufrir represalias.

Hermione le dedicó un amago de sonrisa pero evitó contestar.

—Aquella noche descubrimos la verdad— insistió Ron—, algo bueno ha de haber en eso.

—A veces la verdad es demasiado dura.

Ron se paseó por la habitación colocándose en el lugar exacto en el que Remus y Sirius se habían fundido en un abrazo después de tantos años.

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando Harry acusó a Sirius de ser el asesino de sus padres él no lo negó? Debería haberlo hecho pero no pudo porque se sentía culpable, aunque sabes tan bien como yo que no tenía motivos.

—No fue la varita de Sirius quien los mató— objetó esquivando la mirada de Ron, consciente de que ya no estaban hablando de Sirius, sino de ella.

—Fue Voldemort quien mató a los Potter y también fue él quien le hizo eso a Harry.

Pero Hermione no deseaba atender a razones y movió negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No puedo evitar pensar que debí oponerme, buscar alguna solución.

—Sabes que no la había. Harry conocía sus alternativas, las estudió y decidió hacer lo que le pareció correcto. Habría muerto de todas formas, si tú no le hubieras ayudado habría buscado otra forma, posiblemente una más dolorosa y desagradable. Tú no eres más responsable de la muerte de Harry de lo que Sirius lo fue de la de sus padres. Si puedes disculpar a otros ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer lo contrario contigo?

—No lo sé— musitó Hermione dándole la espalda.

—Pues tienes que dejar de hacerlo —, dijo él acercándose y posándole las manos sobre los hombros.

—No es tan fácil —se lamentó negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Ella se giró, y cuando Ron la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, apoyó dócilmente la cabeza en su pecho.

—Todavía sueño con ello— confesó hablando a media voz al jersey de Ron— y cuando lo hago es tan horrible y real como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad— dijo Ron apoyando la barbilla con suavidad sobre su cabeza—. Hace mucho que convives con esto y sé que será difícil y no lograrás superarlo de un día para otro pero promete que al menos que intentarás cambiar de actitud.

— ¿Te has propuesto curarme de mis traumas? — preguntó separándose un poco para mirarle a la cara.

—Eso intento, pero esta vez no te dejaré sola. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y ya que el aislamiento no ha dado resultado creo que no deberíamos volver a distanciarnos tanto.

—Lo que usted diga, _doctor Weasley_ — aceptó con sorna, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo—. Yo también creo que un poco más de contacto me vendría de maravilla.

— ¿Te parece bien una lechuza semanal? Y un par de visitas al año como mínimo.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, alejar a mis amigos fue uno de mis mayores errores. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti— Ron la apretó más fuerte un segundo para luego soltarla y tenderle la mano. — ¿Trato hecho, entonces? —Intentaba parecer alegre pero Hermione observó que sus ojos no sonreían.

—Trato hecho— respondió Hermione estrechando su mano—. Tienes razón, dedico tanta energía a la autocompasión que nunca he intentado realmente superarlo.

—No vuelvas a caer en el mismo error— recomendó Ron preocupado—, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

—Ahí te equivocas. Debo enfocar las cosas con objetividad, mi actitud no era la correcta y asumirlo es el primer paso si de verdad quiero comenzar a cambiar. Hoy he enterrado a mi padre— Ron estiró el brazo y le rozó la mano en un gesto de apoyo al oírlo—, si algo debo aprender de esto es que la vida es demasiado corta para perder el tiempo lamentándome.

—Me alegra que por fin que te hayas dado cuenta. No podrás seguir adelante hasta que te hayas perdonado, ni podrás querer a nadie hasta que aprendas a quererte primero a ti.

—Tal vez te tranquilice saber que a pesar de todo yo me quiero mucho— añadió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Claro— exclamó Ron con una inconfundible expresión de fastidio en el rostro—, por eso andas liada con ese hurón desteñido.

Ella no esperaba que él lo supiera y mucho menos que hubiera esperado tanto para reprochárselo, si es que era eso lo estaba haciendo. Había ironía en su voz pero nada más, y Hermione, escéptica, le observó detenidamente, sin acabar de dar crédito al pequeño milagro de que Ron no estuviera enfadado tras enterarse de lo suyo con Malfoy.

—Le has visto en el cementerio.

—Sí, y no me gusta. Me preocupa desde que Ginny me comentó que trabajas con él y debería haber sospechado algo cuando ella me soltó un discurso sobre el derecho a cambiar y convertirse en un hombre nuevo. ¡Palabrería!

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa condescendiente al escucharle hablar así, más dirigida a sí misma que a Ron en realidad, porque recordaba que su primera reacción al enterarse de que Draco sería su jefe fue considerar seriamente la posibilidad de pedir un traslado. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido los viejos prejuicios seguían imponiéndose.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo hace unos meses, y sin embargo ya ves. Tal vez sea difícil de creer pero te aseguro que no es el mismo.

—Tonterías, nadie puede cambiar tanto. Aunque sus antiguos ideales se hayan esfumado, gracias a Merlín, —añadió con vehemencia —seguro que sigue siendo un completo imbécil.

Hermione meditó con cuidado su respuesta.

—Bueno, en cierto modo es cierto que no ha cambiado, digamos que todavía conserva su "_esencia Malfoy"_ sin embargo te aseguro que en muchos aspectos no lo reconocerías. Debajo de todas esas capas de arrogancia y narcisismo no es tan mal tipo, solo hay que tener claro lo que puedes esperar de él.

—Yo te diré lo que puedes esperar de él, que juegue contigo y cuando se canse te abandone y te rompa el corazón.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no le dejaré yo antes? — preguntó una divertida Hermione.

—Nunca me gustó —refunfuñó Ron, poco inclinado a bromear sobre el asunto—, pero ahora que está contigo me gusta menos todavía, y no es que intente meterme en tus cosas pero… ¿Malfoy? No es buena gente, te hará daño.

—Vamos, Ron. Malfoy ya no es ningún mortífago, si es que lo fue alguna vez.

—No me refiero a esa clase de daño— dijo con expresión sombría.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí, soy mayorcita y sé lo hago. Te sorprendería saber que he descubierto que puede ser amable y… protector— Ron emitió un bufido—. Admite al menos que ha sido un detalle por su parte presentarse en el funeral— no hubo respuesta pero Hermione interpretó el silencio de Ron como una aceptación, por mucho que no pudiese resistirse a esbozar una mueca—. Además entre mis aspiraciones no está la de convertirme en la nueva señora Malfoy. Lo que hay entre nosotros es solo una aventura sin trascendencia. Conozco a Draco, sé que tarde o temprano se cansará de lo nuestro y entonces probablemente se marche de la ciudad sin mirar atrás, lo cual es una ventaja porque de ese modo ni siquiera tendré que verle todos los días. Cuando eso suceda estaré preparada.

—De todas formas te dolerá.

—No más que con cualquier otro y no puedes protegerme de todo, ni encerrarme en un convento de clausura— añadió logrando que el pelirrojo cerrara la boca para tragarse el comentario que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ron la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente mientras le hablaba.

— ¿De veras no te enamorarás de él?

—Te lo prometo con mucho gusto.

Él entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica.

— ¿Y si se porta mal contigo me dejarás que le rompa las piernas?

—Si se porta mal yo misma se las romperé.

Al escucharlo la sonrisa en ensanchó extendiéndose a través del pecoso rostro del pelirrojo durante un momento. Luego soltó a Hermione y se apartó de ella con la misma expresión que si acabara de tragarse un limón.

—Entonces parece que no me queda más alternativa que aceptarlo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Aunque sigue sin gustarme— advirtió Ron de nuevo.

Hermione pensó que en realidad era a ella a quien debía gustarle y no podía negar que Malfoy le gustaba, y mucho además, precisamente por eso debía andarse con cuidado para no faltar a la promesa que acababa de formular. Ya tenía bastante con sus otros problemas y enamorarse de él era lo último que necesitaba. Pero no deseaba entrar en detalles y por una vez dejó a Ron decir la última palabra, era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo él no se lo había tomado tan mal como cabría esperar.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? — preguntó al notar que la luz del sol se colaba con menos intensidad entre las rendijas de las tablas que cegaban las ventanas.

—Sí, volvamos— aceptó Ron— para cuando lleguemos al castillo Hagrid ya habrá terminado sus clases.

Salieron juntos de la habitación y bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, cuya madera crujía peligrosamente a su paso. Hermione temió que los escalones se resistieran el peso de ambos y se rezagó ligeramente, permitiendo que Ron se adelantara.

—Perdona por lo que dije antes, no es verdad que seas egoísta, insensible y desconsiderado. Dile a tu chica de mi parte que tiene mucha suerte.

Ron siguió bajando pero miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo haré, aunque ya lo sabe. Siempre me han gustado las chicas inteligentes.

Un par de semanas después estaba de vuelta en Nueva York. Había pasado los últimos días dedicándose solucionar los temas de la herencia y ayudando a su madre a adaptarse a la nueva situación pero a pesar de todo encontró tiempo para visitar a los Weasley en La Madriguera y también para compartir algún que otro rato con Ron, a veces a solas y otras con su pareja, una chica encantadora que había sido compañera de estudios de Ginny en la escuela de sanación. En una ocasión la invitaron un día a comer para mostrarle su apartamento y en cuanto la novia de Ron se marchó a San Mungo él insistió en que le acompañara a los entrenamientos. Al terminar aprovechó para presentarle a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la plantilla de los Chudley Canons. El rostro de Ron lucía una extraña sonrisa y parecía querer evaluar la impresión que cada uno de sus compañeros le producía, pero lo cierto es que Hermione les prestó tan poca atención que podría decirse que los iba olvidando casi a la misma la velocidad que le eran presentados y la tarde terminó con un Ron ligeramente enfurruñado.

En la Terminal de llegadas internacionales no se encontró con ningún conocido. No es que esperase que nadie fuese a recogerla, jamás un muggle había puesto un pie allí y en cuanto a Draco no le había dicho en que traslador volvería y era poco probable que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de revisar los listados de pasajeros. Tal vez ni siquiera estuviese en la embajada en ese momento. No subió a comprobarlo, no tenía que incorporarse hasta el día siguiente y no pensaba hacerlo ni un minuto antes de la hora, así que abandonó la embajada confundida entre la marea de turistas y tomó un taxi que la llevara a casa. Al llegar no subió a su casa directamente, se pasó por la floristería y entró a saludar a Silvia. Se quedó con ella durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar.

Cuando entró en casa la embargó un profundo pesimismo. Su apartamento le pareció frío y poco acogedor, llevaba viviendo allí casi once años pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había conseguido transformarlo en un verdadero hogar, carecía de ese toque cálido que tenían La Madriguera o la casa de sus padres, o incluso el apartamento que Ron compartía con su novia aunque se podría decir que prácticamente acababan de estrenarlo. No importaba que su casa estuviera limpia y bien amueblada, o que al fin se hubiera decidido a decorarla con fotos antiguas y efectos personales, porque de todas formas había algo en ella que no cuadraba, como si en la atmósfera se notase la escasez de momentos felices vividos entre esas paredes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que si se había quedado tanto rato con Silvia había sido más para demorar el momento de volver a casa y retomar sus antiguos hábitos que por el placer de su compañía. Quería a Silvia y a Warren pero siempre serían unos amigos a medias, su verdadera gente estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No tenía hambre ni ganas de cocinar, su cena consistió en un vaso de leche y algunas galletas y después se metió en la cama. Despertó pocas horas después. Las pesadillas le habían dado una tregua durante su estancia en Inglaterra pero apenas acababa de llegar a Nueva York y habían vuelto con la misma intensidad y virulencia de siempre.

Temblando de pies a cabeza se acurrucó en la cama, arropándose con el edredón aunque estaba completamente segura de que no conseguiría volver a dormirse. Si estaba helada no era por la temperatura, ya había comenzado el mes de junio y podía notarse en el aire la proximidad del verano, sino por el sudor frío que siempre le provocaban sus pesadillas. Sentía que las antiguas sombras se cernían de nuevo sobre ella y añoró dolorosamente la familiaridad del bulto tendido a los pies de la cama, la soledad y el silencio del apartamento eran abrumadores ahora que ya ni siquiera estaba Crookshanks para hacerle compañía.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Ron y pensó en lo mucho que le iba a costar cumplirla. Cambiar de actitud parecía relativamente fácil cuando le tenía cerca para arroparla pero lo cierto es que aunque se hubiera comprometido a no dejarla sola ahora se encontraba a un océano de distancia. Si de verdad iba a cambiar, y estaba dispuesta al menos a intentarlo, iba a tener que hacerlo sola.

Sola. Ese era su destino desde el día en que el trío se rompió para siempre. Había demostrado que era capaz de sobrevivir, ahora llegaba el momento de probar si también sería lo bastante fuerte como para seguir adelante, aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola una vez más. Tal como esperaba no volvió a conciliar el sueño pero aprovechó las horas de vigilia para tratar de calmar su alma e intentar recomponerse. Sabía que sería difícil pero al fin y al cabo ella era una luchadora, y las cosas siempre se ven desde otro prisma a la luz del día.

Cuando amaneció se metió en la ducha y se vistió para ir a la oficina. Se le acaba de ocurrir una cosa que la animaría.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

_El título del capítulo se lo robé a Ian McEwan, porque me encanta su libro y siempre será uno de mis favoritos, aunque la expiación de Hermione no tenga nada que ver con la de Briony, una debería sentirse menos culpable y la otra mucho más. _

_No se me ocurre un sitio mejor para enterrar a Crookshanks que al pie del Sauce Boxeador, seguro que muchas ya lo habíais adivinado porque la pista en la que Ron piensa que no es recomendable llegar en coche estaba clarísima._

_Me apetecía muchísimo escribir esta conversación con Ron, siento debilidad por el pelirrojo y creo que se nota, y así además aprovecho para dejar claro que Hermione no se hace muchas ilusiones románticas respecto a Draco, por una vez solo quiere vivir el momento._

_Este capítulo me ha quedado corto y bastante triste pero no doy para más, la vida muggle me abruma últimamente y se cuela en mi forma de escribir, lo siento. Espero que mi estado de ánimo mejore para escribir el próximo capítulo porque tengo planeada alguna que otra sorpresa. No pretendo hacer chantaje pero creo que un buen puñado de rr me sería de mucha utilidad._

_Y para terminar, los rr:_

_Leyla: Aquí estoy, cumpliendo más o menos con mi plazo aunque el capi no sea muy largo. A mí también me gustó que Draco se acercara al funeral, con todo el esfuerzo que eso le supuso, incluida la clase acelerada sobre como hacer un traslador ilegal. Eso demuestra que se preocupa por ella aunque tampoco significa necesariamente que esté rendido de amor, recuerda que hasta con la insoportable Vivian intentaba ser considerado. Un abrazo y gracias por el rr._

_Abril: Sí, concuerdo contigo, menuda mala racha le estoy haciendo pasar a Hermione, pero esa era la idea desde el principio, hacerle tocar fondo. Ahora que lo he logrado veremos como reacciona, de hecho el próximo capítulo se llamará Efectos colaterales, porque nadie puede pasar por todo eso y esperar que su vida siga igual que antes. Draco se pone celoso porque es posesivo, él es así por naturaleza, en cuanto a la breve y estelar aparición de Claire será pronto, calculo que en un par de capítulos. Gracias por el rr, un beso._

_Zeraday: Hola, muchas gracias por segur ahí y también por el rr. Me alegra que te gustara mi explicación sobre "Mía para siempre", en cuanto es esta historia mi punto de vista es que la relación entre ellos indudablemente progresa, lo de sí lo hace bien o no ya es otra cuestión. Ese es uno de los principales motivos por los que escribí la charla con Ron, quería dejar muy claro que es exactamente lo que Hermione espera de esta relación. En el próximo capítulo veremos que es lo que espera Draco, ya estoy deseando escribirlo XD. Un abrazo._


	21. Chapter 21 Efectos colaterales

Ante todo disculpas por la tardanza. Lo tenía todo planeado, creía que sería fácil de escribir, pero el capítulo se resistió cuando pudo.

Supongo que después de lo que ha vivido Hermione en los últimos capítulos nadie pensaría que su vida iba a continuar como si nada. Ahora veremos esos "efectos colaterales".

Aviso para menores y mentes fácilmente escandalizables: este capítulo contiene lemmon, nada especialmente fuerte pero aviso por si acaso. A quien no le guste el lemmon puede saltarse la narración que hay entre primer y el segundo diálogo( me pregunto si habrá alguien que se lo salte XD). En otro orden de cosas, es totalmente prescindible pero si quieres escuchar la música que Silvia tararea mientras van a comprar helado puedes buscarla aquí: http:/ w w w .youtube . com /match ?v=OcxgvJJCWRA

**Capítulo 21: Efectos colaterales**

Para Draco encontrarse con Granger de vuelta en la oficina fue toda una sorpresa, una muy agradable después de un par de semanas sin verla. Como durante todos esos días no habían mantenido ninguna clase de contacto no tenía la menor idea de cual sería su estado de ánimo, y por lo tanto, de cómo debía proceder, pero por suerte, Granger se hizo cargo de la situación, anticipándose y colocándole en una posición que le concedía un margen de maniobra muy estrecho. Apenas le había dado los buenos días cuando ella le asaltó con una pregunta a bocajarro.

— ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Claro —respondió un poco extrañado. Granger no era una mujer insegura y empezaba a temer que por algún motivo la muerte de su padre le hubiese afectado haciéndole perder confianza en sí misma, o lo que sería aun peor: que "_alguien"_, y a Draco le pasó por la mente cierto apellido que encajaba perfectamente con ese alguien, la hubiera estado envenenando contra él y aquello fuera una pregunta trampa—. Muchísimo —añadió tras una pausa de un segundo, solo por si acaso.

Ella sonrió como si esa fuera exactamente la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Era aún muy temprano y la mayoría de los empleados no había llegado todavía, lo que los dejaba a solas en medio de un pasillo completamente desierto con la única compañía de unos pocos cuadros en los que aparecían antiguos ministros o algunos de los predecesores de Draco en el cargo. En los ojos castaños brilló un mirada divertida y traviesa, ligeramente retadora, que pilló a Draco por sorpresa.

—Demuéstralo —susurró agarrándolo de pronto por la corbata y tirando de ella con fuerza.

A Draco solo le quedaban dos opciones. Podía seguirla o podía morir estrangulado por su propia corbata ante la puerta de un servicio de señoras, algo que —por supuesto— le parecía una muerte muy poco digna para el último de los Malfoy, así que ligeramente desconcertado se dejó arrastrar por Granger dentro del pequeño cubículo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella ya le había despojado de la corbata y la estaba emprendiendo con sus pantalones, que muy pronto seguirían el mismo camino. Intentó decir algo pero ella fue más rápida y le silenció colándole la lengua dentro de la boca. Draco la recibió encantado, y estrechó a Granger más fuerte entre sus brazos, aunque una parte de su cerebro, una muy pequeña, no dejaba de advertirle que aquel no era un comportamiento normal en Granger. Hasta entonces Draco había albergado una tibia intención de preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna averiguación ella consiguió librarle de la ropa que llevaba de cintura para abajo y cuando empezó a pasear las manos peligrosamente cerca de cierta parte de su anatomía cualquier rastro de lógica pasó a un segundo plano.

Fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera esfumado de golpe, engullido de un solo trago por un enorme agujero negro. En todo el cosmos no podía haber nada más importante y urgente que lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro, de modo que todo lo que había más allá del baño dejó de existir para su conciencia y el universo entero se concentró de pronto en aquel aseo. La simple idea de que tras aquella puerta había un mundo que seguía girando le resultaba inconcebible.

Repuesto de la perplejidad inicial la hizo girar para acorralarla contra la puerta, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó en el aire. Ella separó las piernas y apoyó uno sus pies en el retrete y el otro en el soporte del papel higiénico para que él no tuviera que cargar con todo su peso. Draco se acomodó en el hueco entre sus piernas e introdujo rápidamente las manos bajo la falda. No se demoró ni en quitarle la ropa interior, la cogió con ambas manos y dando un tirón la rasgó y la tiró al suelo. Granger estaba tan excitada y preparada como él mismo, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo entero, le estaban reclamando que no se entretuviese y él no deseaba hacerla esperar. La penetró de una sola embestida y a ella se le escapó un jadeo ronco salido del fondo de su garganta, lo que le recordó que cualquiera que intentase entrar en el baño podría oírles. No le importó. Al diablo con los hechizos, no pensaba ponerse a buscar su varita precisamente ahora, no mientras no hubiese saciado su deseo y el que veía brillar en el fondo de la mirada de su voraz compañera.

Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, con estocadas rápidas y profundas, y ella, a pesar de no poder apenas moverse, respondía con fervorosa pasión. De alguna manera Granger se las ingenió para quitarle la chaqueta y colar las manos bajo su camisa y pudo notar como a cada embestida ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda un poco más profundamente. Solo ella podía causarle esa sensación de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, cada uno en su justa medida. Mientras, con los ojos entornados de puro placer, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Draco le lamió la herida con la punta de la lengua y luego la besó suave y profundamente, disfrutando del contraste de la dulzura de su boca con el sabor más salado de la sangre. Aquello superaba todo lo conocido, deseaba a estar mujer como a ninguna otra, de una forma tan intensa y desesperada que el concepto de lujuria se quedaba corto. Habría que sumarle la avaricia, y la gula…. Y quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

Fue probablemente el polvo más corto y excitante de su vida y cuando terminaron se quedaron apoyados contra la puerta un rato, mientras sus respiraciones volvían lentamente a su ritmo normal. Draco se resistía a abandonar la suave calidez del cuerpo de Granger, humedecido con la mezcla de los fluidos de ambos pero al final no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia y aceptar que no podían quedarse así para siempre. Se apartó de ella, sujetándola con cuidado, y la sostuvo en el aire hasta que ella hubo apoyado los pies en el suelo.

—Siento lo de tus bragas —dijo al fijarse en el pedazo de tela negra que había junto a su pie.

—No importa. En realidad sabía que podía ocurrir y traje unas de repuesto.

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada cómplice y los dos rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo. Entonces alguien interrumpió el momento al intentar entrar en el cuarto de baño.

—Está ocupado —advirtió Hermione a la intrusa alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar a través de la puerta—. Lo siento pero tengo para un buen rato, será mejor que busque un baño libre.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un resoplido y unos pasos que se alejaban a toda prisa.

— ¿Nos vemos esta tarde, después del trabajo? —preguntó Draco en cuanto estuvo seguro de que la mujer ya no podía oírles.

—Prometí acompañar a Warren a una exposición—. La mueca de fastidio en la cara del rubio casi logró que se echara a reír de nuevo—. ¿Celoso? —preguntó elevando los brazos hasta entrelazarlos detrás del cuello de él.

—Déjame pensarlo— respondió, y con un rictus de concentración fingió meditar la respuesta durante unos segundos—. Tu amigo el… _histriónico_ —dijo con sorna, Hermione le miró con los labios fruncidos y expresión de reproche pero él no se corrigió—, va a llevarte a una exposición. Cuando eso ocurra yo te habré hecho el amor al menos dos veces hoy. No, no estoy celoso— determinó con una seductora sonrisa—, porque sin duda me llevo la mejor parte.

— ¿Dos veces? —preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.

Draco todavía tenía ambas manos en su cintura pero soltó una de ellas y simuló echar un vistazo a su reloj.

— ¿Has visto que hora es? Todo el mundo llega a trabajar y los pasillos estarán abarrotados. Tendremos que quedarnos un rato más para que no nos descubran.

— ¡Qué fastidio! —exclamó Hermione con la expresión inequívoca de quien no lo lamenta en absoluto.

Si iban a repetir Draco no quería algo tan precipitado como la vez anterior, había estado bien pero ahora pretendía demorarse un poco más, e internamente se fijó el reto de que los jadeos de Granger lograsen estremecer los cimientos del edificio. Lentamente estiró un brazo para recuperar su chaqueta y hacerse con la varita, mientras le dedicaba a la chica una ladeada y prometedora sonrisa.

Esa noche Hermione despertó de madrugada, gritando y empapada en sudor. Todavía con el corazón acelerado y agitada por la angustia de la pesadilla encendió la luz y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, esforzándose en no soltar ninguna más ahora que se había despertado. Siempre que le ocurría pasaba el resto de la noche en vela, rememorando el pasado, torturándose y sintiéndose culpable. Pero había prometido a Ron no volver a hacerlo y tenía la obligación moral de al menos intentarlo.

Se levantó y se puso un camisón limpio antes de volver a meterse en la cama. Intentó pensar en lo que Ron, y también Ginny, le habían dicho: que no tenía que sentirse culpable, que Harry desearía verla feliz, que no estaba sola…

Lo repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un mantra, confiando en que a fuerza de repetirlo empezase por fin a creérselo. En verdad tenía motivos para no sentirse tan sola como antes. Aunque muy lejos Ron estaba de su lado, podía sentirlo, y aunque no pudiera confiarles sus temores sabía que Silvia y Warren también estaban ahí y en cierta forma su presencia lograba hacerle la vida un poco más fácil. Y por último estaba Draco. Se estremeció al pensar en él pero se dijo a sí misma que era solo una casualidad y que el estremecimiento se debía a los restos del sudor frío que todavía impregnaban su piel. Sin embargo por un instante lamentó no tenerlo a su junto a ella, volver a dormirse sería mucho más fácil si sus brazos la arroparan y pudiera usar su pecho como almohada, o si su voz le susurrara cosas tranquilizadoras al oído, diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Tan pronto como la idea se formuló en su cerebro la desechó. Ese mismo error ya lo había cometido con David, aceptando su apoyo, aceptando incluso casarse con él, y más tarde se vio en la obligación de romper el compromiso porque no podía seguir mintiéndole ni tampoco confiarle su secreto. Si algo había aprendido de aquello es que tenía que superar sus traumas sola. Además había prometido que intentaría ser feliz y la dependencia emocional de Malfoy solo podía llevarla en sentido contrario. Era evidente que ambas cosas resultaban totalmente incompatibles. No era ninguna estúpida, sabía lo que podía esperar de Malfoy y si bajaba la guardia solo conseguiría salir más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo no podía pasar sin él y a la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar asaltarle de nuevo aunque se hallaban en medio de un acto oficial. Madam Malkin pretendía extender su negocio de modas con un ambicioso proyecto a ambos lados del atlántico y ellos estaban invitados a la inauguración de su nueva tienda en Nueva York. Todo transcurrió de forma normal: discurso, brindis, aperitivos… hasta que Hermione no pudo resistirse más y lo más discretamente que pudo se abalanzó sobre él y acabaron refugiándose en uno de los probadores. Nunca un hechizo de camuflaje había sido mejor empleado.

En las semanas siguientes recibió varias cartas de Ron. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa de enviar una lechuza semanal y solo Merlín sabría cuanto le costaba hacerlo, dado nunca había sido muy bueno para mantener correspondencia. Hermione valoraba el esfuerzo de su amigo y siempre respondía, aunque solo fuera para contarle cosas insustanciales. Pero por las noches las pesadillas continuaron acosándola. Durante el día, entre la carga de trabajo y los escarceos con Draco conseguía mantener los pensamientos negativos a raya, pero en las horas en las que su disciplina se relajaba el subconsciente hacía de las suyas, permitiendo a todos sus temores regresar. Y cuanto más virulentas se tornaban las pesadillas más recurría a Draco para acallarlas, buscándole durante el día con imperiosa necesidad.

Él no hizo preguntas y simplemente se dejó arrastrar sin acabar de creerse su suerte. Aceptó encantado la nueva actitud de Granger, cediendo a todos y cada uno de sus impulsivos arrebatos amorosos sin cuestionarse que era lo que los desencadenaba. Intentó invitarla a salir una vez más pero ella, educadamente, declinó la oferta y él no insistió de nuevo. Entendía que necesitaba su espacio y no quería agobiarla. Hermione era una leona en todos los sentidos, no solo el sexual sino también en el emocional, actuaba como un hermoso animal herido, atenta y a la defensiva. Algún día bajaría la guardia y de momento él se dedicaba a esperar, mientras tanto disfrutaba de todos los beneficios de una relación sin sufrir ninguno de sus inconvenientes.

En la embajada todos lo sospechaban pero ellos no permitieron que nadie lo confirmara. No debían cuentas a nadie pero amaban la sensación de compartir algo que no incumbía a nadie más. Lo suyo era diferente y extraño y todas esas lenguas viperinas, todos esos ignorantes malintencionados que poblaban la oficina, solo podrían desvirtuarlo al reducirlo a la mínima expresión. Por otro lado mantenerlo en secreto resultaba divertido, los volvía cómplices y aportaba emoción al asunto, haciéndolo doblemente gratificante. En una ocasión Hermione lamentó en voz alta que no existiese un cuarto para la fotocopiadora y cuando le explicó a Draco que era el lugar que la gente usaba para enrollarse en las oficinas muggles él la arrastró inmediatamente a uno de los archivos, donde casi los descubre una becaria. Desde entonces sus encuentros se volvieron más osados cada vez. Lo hacían en todas partes, el armario de la limpieza, los ascensores, e incluso en la escalera de incendios, aprovechando que había llegado el buen tiempo y que Hermione tenía un inusual talento para realizar un hechizo desiluminador particularmente eficaz.

La vida de Hermione se volvió cada vez más dicotómica. Por el día era una mujer apasionada, impulsiva, divertida… por las noches las pesadillas se resistían a desaparecer y tras ellas caía en un sueño ligero y poco reparador del que despertaba a la mañana siguiente con nauseas y acompañada por una inquietante sensación de que algo —y esta vez no eran solamente los sentimientos de culpa y autodestrucción con los que convivía desde hacía años— no marchaba como debería, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué. Algo se le escapaba, algo básico y elemental y cuya respuesta probablemente tenía ante las narices, pero por más que se esforzaba no conseguía averiguar que podría ser. Resultaba molesto pero de todas formas era mejor que pasar la noche en blanco.

A veces esa sensación no desaparecía en todo en día.

—…

Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, intentando averiguar que era eso que la desconcertaba. Fue la voz de Draco lo que la trajo de vuelta de la tierra.

—Disculpa ¿decías algo?

Él frunció el entrecejo y la miró fijamente.

—Decía que hemos roto la silla. Es la tercera vez esta semana.

Buscó su varita para repararla y cuando lo hubo hecho la dejó sobre el escritorio y volvió a fijarse en Granger. Entonces estiró el brazo y la agarró por la camisa con la punta de los dedos, tiró suavemente de la tela en su dirección y Hermione se dejó arrastrar hacia él. Acababan de tener unos de sus encuentros y ella aun no había terminado de arreglarse la ropa, su camisa estaba abierta, dejando entrever el sujetador, y aunque Draco también estaba a medio vestir dejó su propia ropa para comenzar a abrochar los botones de ella.

—Me molesta que no me presten atención cuando hablo— advirtió levantando la vista de su tarea.

—Lo siento—. Dijo ella sacando a relucir su vena conciliadora, Draco volvió a los botones y Hermione intentó no fijar la mirada en la fracción de su torso que quedaba a la vista. Si se concentraba demasiado en ella corrían un serio riesgo de volver a empezar otra vez y aunque era muy tentador resultaba poco aconsejable—. Llevo todo el día intentando… recordar algo. Últimamente me pasa muy a menudo, y la verdad, es muy frustrante.

—Te regalaré una agenda para que lo apuntes cuando consigas recordarlo—. Terminó de abrocharle la camisa, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y retomó sus propios botones—. Podrías estrenarla apuntando que saldrás a cenar conmigo mañana.

Hermione se alejó y fingió dedicar un minucioso repaso a su ropa, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir el impulso de aceptar su invitación.

— ¿Mañana? No puedo. He quedado con Silvia, ya sabes, noche de chicas...

—Esta noche— insistió Draco.

En teoría era una pregunta pero Hermione no captó el tono interrogativo por ningún lado y aunque los modales de Malfoy seguían siendo amables ella pudo distinguir un matiz de contrariedad en su voz.

— ¿Esta noche, dices? No puedo, Draco. Ya había hecho planes.

Él no insistió pero Hermione vio en sus ojos que no había quedado satisfecho. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y ella sintió que nunca se había alegrado tanto de escuchar la voz de su ayudante. Sin decir palabra Draco cogió la escoba y salió volando por la ventana en dirección a su propio despacho.

Tras atender a su ayudante Hermione intentó con escaso éxito concentrarse en el trabajo. Le preocupaba la reacción de Malfoy. Después de lo del probador él había hecho instalar en su despacho un sofá de cuero de negro, algo que Hermione interpretó como toda una declaración de intenciones. Lejos de ofenderse se había mostrado encantada, completamente segura de que él no le causaría problemas mientras siguiera saciando su apetito sexual, cosa que por otro lado hacía con mucho gusto. Con esos precedentes no había previsto que Malfoy tuviera intención de ir más en serio pero si era así no podría esquivarle indefinidamente.

Le gustaría poder mantener una relación más convencional y tenerle a su lado en los momentos más bajos pero sabía que era imposible. Se sentía en la cuerda floja, su equilibro emocional era cada vez más precario y jugar a la ruleta rusa sería menos peligroso que enamorarse de alguien como él. De todos modos las noches compartidas estaban vetadas si quería seguir guardando su secreto, y eso era algo que ni siquiera admitía discusión.

Siempre había sabido que lo suyo no dudaría demasiado, debería estar preparada, pero al pensarlo notó que se le formaba un vacío en el estómago.

Y horas más tarde, sentada sobre el borde de la bañera de su casa y sosteniendo un pequeño artefacto muggle en la mano, el vacío se hizo más grande. ¿De no ser por Silvia, cuánto habría tardado en enterarse?

La encontró al llegar a casa, y estaba cerrando la floristería y se le ocurrió que lo de la noche de chicas no era tan mala idea después de todo. Desde que estaba con Draco solía llegar tarde y aunque veía a Silvia a diario casi nunca tenían tiempo para charlar de sus cosas.

— ¿Te apetece pasarte por casa esta noche? —preguntó echando mano al bolso de Silvia para sujetárselo mientras ella se agachaba para cerrar.

—Claro ¿cine y helado?

—Suena perfecto —dijo Hermione, imaginándose en el sofá, con el pelo recogido y en pijama, bromeando con su mejor amiga.

—Yo me encargo— se ofreció Silvia guiñándole un ojo.

Hora y media más tarde llamó a su timbre, llevaba un dvd en una mano y un enorme recipiente de helado en la otra.

—Vainilla con caramelo, ¡tú favorito!— exclamó tendiéndole el helado.

Hermione lo tomó, aunque la mirada que le dedicó al helado dejaba en evidencia que no estaba del todo convencida con la elección. Es cierto era su sabor preferido pero por alguna razón en ese momento no le resultaba nada apetecible. La vainilla podía ser aceptable, pero el empalagoso dulzor del caramelo, y su textura pringosa fundiéndose lentamente en la boca… solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

—Hoy prefiero algo más ligero —la idea le acudió a la mente mientras hablaba—. Plátano. Eso es, plátano con chocolate. Eso es lo que me apetece.

Antes de terminar la frase ya se había puesto una chaqueta y estaba buscando sus llaves para salir a comprarlo.

— ¿Ligero? — preguntó Silvia sin entender nada. — ¿Seguimos hablando de helados?

—Claro.

Cuando volvió de guardar el helado en el congelador para que no se estropease no entendía porqué la cara de su amiga lucía tal expresión de desconcierto. Como si fuera tan extraño cambiar de opinión respecto al sabor de un helado. La gente cambiaba de gustos constantemente, además aquello no significaba que no fuera a comer nunca más helado de vanilla y caramelo, solo que esa noche le apetecía algo diferente.

—Vainilla con caramelo es tu sabor favorito— argumentó Silvia—, y además a estas horas ya estará todo cerrado.

Pero Hermione no permitió que eso la desanimara.

—Hay un veinticuatro horas a dos manzanas de aquí, tienen de todo, seguro que encontramos plátano con chocolate— argumentó empujando a Silvia hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Al poner un pie en la acera descubrieron que la temperatura era agradable y que mucha gente estaba dando un paseo vespertino por lo que la calle, lejos de estar desierta, presentaba un aspecto bastante animado. Hermione se alegró internamente, su comportamiento estaba siendo bastante estrafalario, si además hubiera insistido en pasear solas y en plena noche por las calles desiertas de Nueva York, Silvia la habría mandado directamente a freír a espárragos, y realmente le apetecía mucho tomar ese helado.

—Por el camino puedes contarme que película has elegido.

Silvia lució su sonrisa más maquiavélica.

—Bueno, ya sé que tú recreas la vista a diario con la versión rubia de Apolo pero tienes que darte cuenta de que no todas tenemos esa suerte, así que se me ha ocurrido que esta noche podría desquitarme.

Visto que Silvia había accedido a salir para comprar el helado que ella quería Hermione prefirió tomarse la referencia a Draco con humor.

— ¿Y a quién veremos hoy?

—Al único rubio del mundo que podría superar al tuyo en belleza— dijo Silvia en un tono anormalmente serio en medio de aquella conversación.

—Paul Newman— adivinó Hermione. A esas alturas conocía de sobra los gustos de su amiga y aunque los rubios no eran su tipo sabía perfectamente que sentía debilidad por ese rubio en particular.

—En sus mejores tiempos —suspiró Silvia.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿_El largo y cálido verano_? — preguntó imaginando lo mucho que Silvia disfrutaría con la visión de Paul Newman en camiseta.

—No. Esa también me encanta pero mejor la dejamos para otro día. Hoy he elegido _La gata sobre el tejado de zinc_. ¿La has visto? Él está echando su vida a perder, se siente culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo y no puede superarlo— Hermione se puso tensa, pero Silvia estaba tan entusiasmada con su cháchara que ni siquiera se dio cuenta—. Drama y tensión sexual a raudales—añadió imitando un tono melodramático.

—No estoy de humor para dramas, la verdad.

Silvia hizo un mohín.

—Vaya, parece que hoy desapruebas todas mis elecciones.

—Necesito algo más alegre— declaró Hermione, que sabía que a su amiga no le molestaría el cambio de planes, era una cinéfila empedernida y en su colección había un montón de películas que podrían satisfacer el gusto de ambas— ¿No tienes mejor _El golpe?_

Antes de responder Silvia tarareó las primeras notas de la pegadiza melodía de _El golpe_.

— ¿Bromeas? Paul Newman y Robert Redford juntos, dos guapos por el precio de uno. Claro que tengo _El golpe, _pero no me cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de tensión sexual, lo que me lleva a preguntarte a qué esperas para solucionar lo tuyo con Draco. ¿Es que no piensas salir nunca con él?

—No me interesa salir con él.

Silvia dejó de andar, quedándose parada en medio de la acera.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! — exclamó. — ¡Ya te lo estás tirando!

Hermione también se paró de golpe, un par de pasos más adelantada que su amiga, preguntándose si no la estaría engañando y en lugar de ser muggle no sería una bruja, más concretamente una experta en legeremancia. Sabía que era totalmente imposible pero primero había dicho eso sobre la película, y ahora esto. Parecía demasiada coincidencia.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó girándose.

Silvia la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo para obligarla a seguir caminando.

—Porque sé perfectamente que lo vuestro es inevitable. Te lo dije hace mucho, que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Además lo has negado tantas veces y con tanta vehemencia que una respuesta tan tibia solo puede significar que tengo razón, pero no te preocupes— habían llegado a la tienda, sin dejar de hablar Silvia entró y la condujo entre los diversos estantes, solo soltó su brazo para dejarla exactamente ante la nevera de los helados—, esperaré a que estés preparada para contármelo— dijo desapareciendo tras un mostrador lleno de revistas de cine.

Hermione tomó el helado y se dirigió a la caja sintiéndose profundamente agradecida por la discreción de su amiga. En el camino de vuelta ninguna de las dos sacó de nuevo el tema. Hermione no negó a Silvia que tuviera razón al suponer que estaban liados pero los detalles de su aventura con Malfoy no era algo que desease compartir. En pocas semanas se le habían acumulado demasiadas cosas, primero la pérdida de Crookshanks y luego la de su padre, y Harry —que estaba más presente que nunca—, y la conversación con Ron…

Emocionalmente se sentía echa un lío y no había que ser un genio para adivinar que todas esos golpes la habían empujado directamente hacia Malfoy. Que la muerte y el deseo sexual iban de la mano no era un secreto para nadie, la relación entre ambas llenaban páginas y más páginas de toda clase de libros. No quería a Malfoy, le estaba utilizando, y aunque no se sentía culpable porque él también la utilizaba a ella de todas formas no era algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa.

Si seguía analizando sus sentimientos acabaría deprimida. Lo único que quería de momento era disfrutar de una noche tranquila con Silvia, comiendo helado y viendo una buena película. No era mucho pedir.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, de vuelta en casa se arremolinó en el sofá y disfrutó de la película pero en algún momento de la noche la cosa se torció y ella acabó sentada en el baño, con los nervios de punta y pasando los dos peores minutos de su vida.

Fue Silvia quien hizo saltar la alarma, cuando se levantó a toda prisa al finalizar la película diciendo que se iba inmediatamente porque creía que le había venido el período. En otras circunstancias Hermione le habría ofrecido una compresa o un tampón y le habría pedido que se quedara un rato más pero entonces identificó eso que hace días la preocupaba, esa incómoda sensación que la rondaba para advertirle que estaba pasando algo por alto. Y la realidad la golpeó como un mazazo.

¿Desde cuando no tenía ella el período? ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera lo sabía con exactitud, pero hacía más de un mes de la última vez. Eso seguro.

Apenas pudo esperar a que Silvia se despidiera para ponerse algo de abrigo y salir a toda prisa en busca de una farmacia abierta. Recorrió las calles a paso frenético, a esa hora ya estaban desiertas pero Hermione no temía que la asaltaran, llevaba con ella su varita y su único miedo que podría atenazarle era el de ver sus sospechas confirmadas.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca había aprendido el hechizo que ahora podría disipar sus dudas? Conocía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Porque no tenía una madre bruja que se lo enseñara —seguro que Ginny nunca se había visto en la necesidad de buscar una farmacia muggle en plena noche— y porque nunca hasta ahora lo había necesitado. Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa en ese sentido.

Volvió a casa, leyó las instrucciones a toda prisa y ahora allí estaba, con el corazón en un puño esperando que el condenado trasto muggle se tiñera de cualquier color excepto el rosa, confirmando lo que ella, en el fondo, ya sabía.

Todo tenía sentido, las nauseas matutinas, el extraño capricho por tomar helado de plátano— sí capricho, se negaba rotundamente a utilizar la _otra_ palabra—, el retraso…

_¡Merlín, que no sea cierto!_ , imploró en silencio.

El segundero avanzaba desesperadamente lento y un par de veces tuvo que contener el impulso de mirar el resultado antes de tiempo. Curiosamente cuando la pequeña aguja hubo completado las dos vueltas al reloj Hermione no quería mirar.

Dejó pasar al menos otro minuto más antes de inspirar profundamente y armarse de valor. Al fin y cabo hacía muchos años el sombrero la había enviado a la casa de los leones, y cuando se es una Gryffindor lo es para toda la vida. Además no podía demorarlo indefinidamente, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de la verdad, sobre todo si el resultado era positivo…

Lentamente quitó el capuchón de aquel pequeño artefacto, similar a un bolígrafo.

Rosa.

_**¡Rosa!**_

Hermione esperó un desastre, una hecatombe, que se abriera un boquete en el suelo y se tragara el edificio entero mientras oía sonar las trompetas que anunciaban el fin del mundo.

Pero nada de eso pasó. En su lugar se quedó sentada en el borde de la bañera, congelada y sin saber como reaccionar, mirando el test de embarazo en su mano durante un buen rato, como si el resultado fuera una broma de mal gusto y el color todavía pudiera cambiar, diciéndole que su vida iba a recuperar la normalidad. Cosa que por supuesto no ocurrió.

A medida que los minutos pasaban la perplejidad del principio fue dando paso al cabreo más monumental. Odiaba al capullo engreído de Malfoy por haberla dejado embarazada, le gustaría tenerle frente a ella para darse el gusto de estrangularlo personalmente, o freírle a hechizos hasta que no le quedaran ganas de volver a tocarla en su vida.

Y también estaba enfadada consigo misma. ¡La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts…! ¿Cuántas veces lo habría oído? Se preguntaba que dirían ahora esas personas si conocieran la situación en la que se encontraba. Draco Malfoy había salido con docenas de mujeres, cientos quizás, brujas, muggles… y ninguna había sido tan estúpida como para dejar que ese crápula pervertido, degenerado y promiscuo le hiciese un bombo. ¡Menuda idiota! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para haberse olvidado del hechizo anticonceptivo?

Tiró el primer test a la papelera y buscó el segundo en su bolso. Este era más sofisticado y podía indicar las semanas de gestación. Hermione se lo pidió al farmacéutico por simple precaución pero en su fuero interno había albergado la esperanza de no tener que usarlo. El resultado estuvo enseguida, al menos a ella le pareció que el tiempo no pasaba tan angustiosamente lento como en el anterior. _Cinco semanas,_ decía la pantallita. Alcanzó un calendario y contó cinco semanas hacia atrás. Coincidía con la fecha en que había recibido la carta de Hagrid y se había enterado de que tendría que sacrificar a Crookshanks. Lo recordaba perfectamente, se había acostado con Draco por primera vez ese mismo día, sobre la mesa de su despacho, y después salió corriendo a toda prisa para ver como estaba Crookshanks. Luego había recibido la carta.

Recordaba todos los detalles, la desolación, la noche en blanco mirando fotos y despidiéndose de su querida mascota. Lo recordaba todo, excepto haber realizado el maldito hechizo.

Hermione no se había planteado la maternidad hasta ese momento. El concepto en sí mismo era un plan ambiguo, algo que deseaba hacer algún día, en otro momento, en otro lugar, y sobre todo con otra persona; porque si la idea de convertirse en madre ya le resultaba extraña, pensar en Malfoy como padre era algo que simplemente rozaba el surrealismo. En su casa no había visto nada que estuviese vivo, ninguna mascota, ninguna planta y por supuesto ninguna persona de la que ocuparse aparte de sí mismo. Ni siquiera un triste ficus… Si Malfoy no era capaz de cuidar de una forma de vida tan elemental ¿cómo pensar en confiarle un recién nacido? Eso en el improbable caso de que aceptara su parte de responsabilidad, cosa que todavía estaba por ver.

Si seguía adelante probablemente estaría sola, lo que la llevó a pensar que no tenía porqué hacerlo así. Podía elegir. Traer un hijo al mundo era una decisión muy importante y Merlín sabía que ella no estaba en su mejor momento. Podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad y hacer las cosas bien en el futuro.

Pero ya tenía treinta años y ninguna pareja o relación estable, ni la menor perspectiva de conseguirla. Hasta entonces era un tema que no le había preocupado pero en ese mismo instante pudo sentir como un invisible reloj biológico se activaba dentro de ella, iniciando la cuenta atrás. Podía escuchar su tic-tac, lento pero implacable, solapado bajo los latidos de su corazón. De momento era un sonido sordo, casi imperceptible, pero sabía que pronto comenzaría a sonar más fuerte, cada vez de una forma más apremiante, y ella seguiría sola y sin un buen candidato a padre con el que repartir la responsabilidad.

Suspiró, cada vez más confusa. Una parte de ella no deseaba tener al bebé, la otra era como si ya hubiera comenzado a quererlo. Debía tomar un decisión y hacerlo rápido.

En el fondo supo que la decisión estaba tomada. Se negaba a que su cerebro formulase el pensamiento con claridad pero este rondaba igualmente por la periferia de su consciencia. _Había segado una vida una vez_. No podría repetirlo, aunque se tratase de una forma de vida tan precaria e incipiente como aquella.

Si iba a tener al bebé tendría que decírselo a Malfoy cuando antes. De forma instintiva se llevó la mano al vientre.

_Y que Merlín nos ampare_.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

_He intentado perseguir a la inspiración pero la muy cabrona es escurridiza. Después de reescribir el capítulo al menos tres veces esto es lo mejor que he conseguido. Patético, lo sé, espero mejorar en el futuro. La única parte que me gusta es la última y no creáis que el giro final me lo he sacado de la manga porque ya no sabía por donde tirar. Buena o mala idea el embarazo formaba parte de mis planes desde el principio. Ya había dicho que Hermione se iba a llevar algún disgustillo más. _

_No espero que os haya encantado porque soy consciente de que es un capi muy flojito pero sí espero al menos haberos sorprendido._

_Y ahora los rr, espero no olvidarme olvidado de nadie:_

_Zeraday: Vaya, supongo que habrás pasado un mal momento, sea lo que sea me alegra que algo de lo que he escrito te haya servido de ayuda. Al final entre una remodelación y otra del capítulo no he escrito mucho sobre Draco, me guardo algo para el próximo pero creo que ha quedado claro que está bastante conforme con la situación actual. Gracias por decir que seguirás a mi lado, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo porque últimamente nada sale como me gustaría y lo necesito más que nunca. Un beso gordote._

_Abril: ¿Una mascota? Bueno, sí, no es mala idea y supongo que sería tierno, pero recuerda que Draco no sabe que ha perdido la suya, así que creo será difícil que la sorprenda con algo así. Sobre Krum, no creo que aparezca. No tengo nada en contra del personaje pero ya estamos llegando al final y no es algo que tuviera planeado así que, en principio, no cuentes con el búlgaro. Muchos besos y gracias por seguir ahí._


	22. Chapter 22 Interferencias

**Capítulo 22: Interferencias**

Hermione meditó durante horas sobre cual sería el mejor modo de decírselo a Malfoy. A ella le gustaba controlarlo todo, era su forma de sentirse segura, y Merlín sabía que si en algún momento de su vida había necesitado sentirse segura era aquel, sin embargo el hecho de no tener ni la menor idea de cómo se lo tomaría Malfoy la tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios. En un intento de relajarse recreó mentalmente las reacciones que le parecían más probables. En la primera él se lo tomaba a broma y rompía reír. En la segunda se quedaba bloqueado. En la tercera gritaba como un poseso. En la cuarta perdía el conocimiento para no tener que dar la cara, el muy cobarde. En la quinta un Malfoy completamente extasiado y feliz le suplicaba que se casara con él.

Al llegar a ese punto bufó por lo bajo, convencida de que había perdido la razón. Estaba delirando y eso no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, además todas las opciones se que se le habían ocurrido le parecían horribles, así que optó por cerrar su imaginación con un candado y dejar que Malfoy la sorprendiese. Pero solo a ella, porque si sus ensoñaciones habían servido para algo fue para descartar definitivamente la idea de contárselo dando un paseo por el parque, o en un restaurante. Cualquier lugar público quedaba absolutamente descartado.

Todavía no acababa de creérselo. Hacía apenas doce horas le preocupaba encontrar un modo sutil de rechazar sus invitaciones sin que se sintiera ofendido y ahora estaba planeando llevarle a su casa para comunicarle que un pequeño Malfoy estaba en camino. Tendría que proteger el edificio con todos los hechizos silenciadores que conocía para poder tener algo de intimidad y darle a Malfoy la oportunidad de desahogarse a gusto, o de asesinarla sin testigos, lo que le recordó que sería muy conveniente tener su varita a mano en el momento en cuestión.

Nada de eso debería estar ocurriendo. Nunca se había parado a pensar en como compartiría con el padre de su futuro hijo la noticia de que estaba embarazada, pero estaba segura que de haberlo hecho se habría imaginado un momento dulce y feliz, completamente alejado de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Por suerte la llegada del correo vino a distraerla de sus preocupaciones.

Hasta entonces a Draco le había parecido que las cosas marchaban a pedir de boca. Cierto que Granger seguía siendo reservada y esquiva en cuanto a temas personales pero no podía negar que eso tenía un lado positivo. Tenía todas las ventajas de una relación sin cargar con ninguno de los inconvenientes, con ella podía relajarse y actuar con naturalidad, no tenía que preocuparse de decir la palabra correcta, de llevarla al lugar adecuado, o de comprarle regalos que le costaran un ojo de la cara.

Fue precisamente este pensamiento el que hizo saltar la alarma. Una cosa era que Granger no destacara por su materialismo y otra muy diferente que tuviera licencia para convertirse en un capullo desconsiderado. Porque si algo había aprendido en sus años de experiencia con toda clase de mujeres es que había ciertas cosas que uno no podía pasar por alto, como los cumpleaños y otras fechas señaladas.

No tenía ni idea de idea de cuando sería el cumpleaños de Granger, tendría que buscar su ficha para comprobarlo, pero en ese momento le preocupaba especialmente la fecha fatídica, esa que todos los hombres del mundo temían olvidar y que a él nunca le había dado problemas: _El aniversario_.

Normalmente era tan sencillo como rodear en el calendario la fecha de la primera cita y si volvía a salir con la chica en cuestión hacía un pequeño encantamiento para que la fecha se fuera marcando sola en los meses sucesivos. Suponía que con el tiempo bastaría con hacerlo de año en año pero nunca se había dado con nadie el plazo suficiente para comprobarlo. Pero en esto, como en el resto de las cosas, Granger era diferente. Ni siquiera habían tenido nunca una cita en el sentido estricto de la palabra, salvo que se pudiera considerar como tal los momentos que compartían en la cafetería cuando ambos coincidían en una mesa libre a la misma hora.

Empezando a preocuparse tomó el calendario que había sobre su mesa. ¿Qué fecha elegir? ¿El primer beso? No creía que a Granger le apeteciese celebrarlo, teniendo en cuenta que había sido un beso robado, fruto de un chantaje, y que ella solo había accedido a cambio de la autorización para ir a la boda de la exnovia de Potter. ¿El primer beso de verdad, el que ella había iniciado en el coche, cuando la llevó a su casa después del ataque del turco? Parecía muy poca cosa, y si la fecha anterior no rememoraba un episodio agradable de recordar este lo era todavía menos… ¿La primera vez que se habían acostado juntos, allí mismo, sobre esa mesa?

Repasó el calendario con el ceño fruncido. Eligiese la fecha que eligiese ya se había cumplido el plazo, ya hacía más de un mes de cualquiera de esas cosas. Y Granger no le había montado un escándalo. Nada de gritos, ni lágrimas, ni escenitas… ni siquiera una mala cara. No podía creerlo, ella no quería regalos, celebraciones, ni ninguna atención especial, no esperaba nada de eso. La fecha había pasado y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda allí estaba la confirmación definitiva: Granger era un ideal, la mujer perfecta. Divertida, inteligente, hermosa, apasionada, desinhibida… siempre dispuesta. Le daba lo que necesitaba sin agobios ni presiones y lo mejor es que no pedía nada a cambio.

Pero hasta la más perfecta de las mujeres necesitaba comer. Nada de tomar un sándwich a toda prisa en la cafetería, la llevaría a un sitio bonito, quería hacerlo precisamente porque no sentía que ella no se lo imponía como una obligación. Sí, la invitaría a comer y esta vez ella no tendría ninguna excusa para negarse. Tomó su escoba con la intención de sorprenderla presentándose en su ventana. Pero en realidad la sorpresa se la llevó él, cuando la encontró con la nariz metida en un ramo de flores. Uno exactamente igual al que recibió después de la boda de la pequeña pelirroja, que ya podría haber elegido otra fecha para casarse.

Una palabra envenenada le vino a la mente: _"Weasley"_, pensó con odio mientras ella sonreía leyendo la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo de flores.

Como aficionado al Quiddicht Draco se mantenía cuidadosamente informado a través de la sección de deportes de El Profeta y curiosamente la temporada en Inglaterra había terminado esa misma semana. ¡Qué oportuno! Pensó en la rosa que le regaló cuando tuvo que marcharse a Inglaterra para ayudar a Megan y en la fría indiferencia con la que ella había dejado que se marchitara en la esquina más alejada del despacho. Una oleada de celos le sacudió dificultando la tarea de mantener el equilibrio sobre la escoba y de repente se sintió como un estúpido. Granger rechazaba todos y cada uno de sus intentos de acercase a ella, y allí estaba ahora, babeando como una idiota por un simple ramo de flores totalmente vulgares.

Volvió a su despacho antes de que ella pudiera verle y en un estado de total exaltación se puso a rebuscar entre los pergaminos hasta encontrar el listado con los pasajeros que habían reservado plaza en un traslador para las próximas semanas. Allí estaba: _Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Draco cerró el puño con rabia, estrujando el pergamino con el mismo deleite que si hubieran sido los sesos del muchacho pelirrojo al que nunca había soportado. De modo que Weasley vendría pronto a visitarla y para ella lo suyo era un pasatiempo. A eso quedaba reducido lo que tenían, él era un juguete sexual, un simple entretenimiento del que se servía mientras Weasley estaba lejos, ocupado.

Estaba bien saberlo. No era tan loco como para renunciar a sus privilegios, pero si una aventura ocasional era todo lo que ella quería eso era precisamente lo que iba a tener.

A Hermione le disgustaba recibir el correo personal en la oficina pero de momento no quedaba otro remedio. Todavía no se había recuperado la normalidad en el tráfico de lechuzas y la única forma de enviar y recibir el correo seguía siendo a través de trasladores. No le habría importado tanto si los trasladores no hubieran estado a cargo de Terence, lo que significaba que cada carta que recibía pasaba antes por las manos del tipo más cotilla que podías echarte a la cara, y de las manos de Terence a las de su ayudante… y así una larga cadena hasta que por fin la correspondencia llegaba hasta ella. En esas circunstancias cualquier pretensión de intimidad quedaba totalmente descartada.

Su ayudante entró con una expresión que pretendía ser amigable pero que no lograba disimular del todo que por dentro la envidia la estaba carcomiendo. Llevaba la correspondencia en una mano y un ramo de flores en la otra y Hermione adivinó inmediatamente quien era el remitente porque las flores eran exactamente iguales que las que le había enviado la otra vez, tras la boda de Ginny. _Eres adorable Charlie Weasley _pensó mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón con un poco de agua, haciendo tiempo para quedarse a solas antes de abrir su correspondencia. Había tres cartas, una era de su madre, la segunda de Charlie y la última de Ron. Empezó por la de Charlie, que más que una carta era solo una nota breve.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que ha pasado un mes desde tu terrible pérdida, créeme que lo siento mucho. _

_Y siento también llegar tan tarde pero el idiota de mi hermano olvidó comentármelo, ya sabes lo perezoso que es para escribir. _

_Espero que me perdones por la tardanza y que las flores te animen. Si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que estoy solamente a un traslador de distancia y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

_Recibe un beso y un fuerte abrazo._

_Charlie_

Se le escapó una sonrisa condescendiente. Cierto que Ron era un auténtico desastre cuando se trataba de mantener correspondencia, precisamente por eso que siguiera cumpliendo puntualmente con la promesa de enviar una carta semanal tenía un valor añadido. Se acercó para disfrutar del aroma de las flores y por segundo —solo por un segundo—, se olvidó de Malfoy, de sus crecientes problemas y de las pérdidas que había sufrido. Se sintió muy afortunada por contar con unos amigos tan buenos como los hermanos Weasley y para recordarlo colocó las flores en el lugar más vistoso de su despacho.

La siguiente carta que abrió la carta de Ron. Le contaba que había terminado la temporada de Quiddich y tenía por delante unas semanas de vacaciones. Su novia y él se marchaban a África para visitar a Ginny, que andaba perdida por alguna región remota, totalmente entusiasmada con sus particulares estudios antropológicos sobre magia africana. Ben lo sobrellevaba lo mejor que podía. Probablemente estarían incomunicados durante unas semanas pero Ron prometía intentar pasarse unos días por Nueva York para hacerle una visita antes de que comenzara la temporada.

Dejó la carta de su madre para final porque sabía que la pondría triste y melancólica. Era una mujer fuerte y procuraba disimular su dolor para no aumentar la pena de su hija pero Hermione sabía que le estaba costando adaptarse a la nueva situación. La comprendía perfectamente porque a pesar de no haber convivido con su padre desde que era una niña también ella lo añoraba muchísimo. Su padre había sido un hombre tolerante y comprensivo, un buen ejemplo para ella, y ahora que sabía que iba a convertirse en madre tenía la impresión de haberle perdido precisamente cuando le necesitaba más que nunca. Su madre había elegido bien y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de padre sería Malfoy para el bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre. Con un suspiro de resignación se levantó de la silla, decidida a hablar con él cuanto antes. Si estaba dispuesto o no a hacerse cargo de lo que venía en camino no iba a ser un enigma durante mucho más tiempo, esa misma noche lo descubriría.

En su despacho Draco todavía intentaba digerir que estaba siendo usado como entrante en un festín en el que Weasley sería el plato principal. Haría que Granger se arrepintiese, la dejaría tan satisfecha que jamás volvería a sentir la necesidad de fijarse en ese engendro con pecas y cuando ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había perdido no volvería a mirarla a la cara.

Pensar en eso le reconfortaba un poco pero todavía seguía estrujando en su puño cerrado el pergamino con el nombre de Weasley cuando poco después repartieron el correo privado. Él no solía recibir mucha correspondencia pero ese día llegaron unas cuantas cartas, entre ellas una de Claire. Draco la abrió con la esperanza de que alguna de sus locuras ayudara a disipar su mal humor.

_Hola hermanito:_

_Estoy a punto de graduarme y muy pronto seré una bruja titulada. Apenas puedo creer que ya hayan pasado siete años, a veces me parece que fue ayer cuando te presentaste en mi casa para decirme que éramos hermanos y que esas cosas tan extrañas que me ocurrían se debían a la magia. _

_Sé que debería estar estudiando para los EXTASIS pero escribir me ayuda a calmar los nervios así que creo que seguiré "acosándote" por vía postal hasta que haya terminado los exámenes y me den la carta de libertad en Hogwarts. Entonces podré acosarte en persona, pero antes iré a pasar unos días con mi madre. Me muero de ganas de ver al pequeño otra vez (te envío una foto para que veas lo guapos que estamos los dos). _

_Hablando de mi madre, ella y Craig siguen en las nubes, ahora están entusiasmados planeando el bautizo para cuando yo salga de Hogwarts y si no has recibido todavía la invitación seguramente lo harás muy pronto. Querían ponerle tu nombre al bebé pero por suerte logré persuadirles de que no lo hicieran. Sería muy raro tener dos hermanos y que los dos se llamen Draco, por no mencionar que es un nombre demasiado extraño para un muggle, creo que el pobre quedaría traumatizado de por vida._

_Cambiando de tema, gracias por prestarnos la mansión. Un fin de semana lejos del castillo era justo lo que mis amigas y yo necesitábamos para olvidarnos de los exámenes durante un rato. Te envío unas fotos para que compruebes que no prendimos fuego a la casa ni la hicimos saltar por los aires. ¡Oh! ahora que lo pienso… sí que lo hicimos, solo que tuvimos la precaución de tomar las fotos antes de la fiesta en la que eso ocurrió. Ya sabes, esa fiesta en la que corrió el alcohol e invitamos a tantos chicos…_

_Está bien, ya dejo de bromear. Ya sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, la mansión está en perfecto estado y de momento los elfos no se han vuelto locos debido a la soledad, aunque he de admitir que estuvieron encantados de tener alguien de quien ocuparse durante unos días, aunque ese alguien fuera una pandilla de jóvenes Huffleppuffs ruidosas. Tenías razón, en tu ausencia me reconocieron como una Malfoy y obedecieron todas mis órdenes, y ya que los elfos me reconocían pensé que tenía derecho a ocupar mi sitio en la familia y me fotografié junto al árbol genealógico, bien tiesa y estirada para que se me vea muy digna de tan ilustre familia. Si te fijas cambié los cuadros de sitio, espero que no te importe, lo hice para que "papá" no saliera en la foto, no me importa posar con el abuelo Abraxas y otros antepasados pero a Lucius lo ignoro, tal y como él hizo conmigo. Creo que después de lo que nos hizo pasar a mi madre y a mí me puedo permitir este pequeño gesto. Tenías que haberlo visto, apretó los labios con fuerza y me miró como si quisiera fulminarme pero no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra. Fue tan gratificante…_

_Con esta buena sensación me despido. Te veré pronto._

_Claire._

Hermione se dirigió al despacho de Malfoy con paso firme, decidida a abordarle y no dejarle en paz hasta conseguir arrancar de él la promesa de que iría a cenar a su casa esa misma noche. Claro que tampoco es que tuviera previsto que esa parte le resultara muy difícil, últimamente él no hacía más que pedirle una cita así que hasta que supiera que se trataba de una encerrona seguramente se mostraría encantado con el plan. Lo realmente difícil vendría después. Tan concentraba iba en su objetivo que no reparó en Terence hasta que él le salió al encuentro, cerrándole el paso.

— ¿Vas a ver al gran hombre? —preguntó en el tono más socarrón que podía usar.

—Aparta de mi camino, Terence— advirtió Hermione visiblemente crispada.

—Deja que te informe que está ocupado— mencionó él, sin hacer el menor caso de la mirada amenazadora de Hermione—. No eres la única que recibe correo, ¿sabes? Él se escribe con un montón de mujeres. Están Pansy Parkinson, Dafne Greengrass y Megan Colfer, esta es nueva —puntualizó—, y por último mi favorita: Claire Durand. Me encanta la sonoridad de su nombre, Durand es un apellido francés ¿verdad? Es un nombre con mucha clase, no como otros… —añadió mirando a Hermione de forma despectiva—. Por la forma en que la trata adivino que es una auténtica dama, le escribe cada semana y él contesta siempre puntualmente, usando pergamino de la mejor calidad.

—No me interesa nada de lo que me estás contando, así que apártate de una vez y déjame pasar.

— ¿Seguro que no te interesa? Te estoy haciendo un favor, te proporciono información privilegiada para que no cometas el error de hacerte ilusiones con él. No solo se cartea con esa tal Claire, controlo todo lo que entra y sale del país y puedo asegurarte que a veces le envía regalos. Muy caros, diría yo, a juzgar por los paquetes. Cualquiera de esas chicas tiene muchas más posibilidades de pescarle que tú, harías bien en concentrarte en los Weasley, no son un mal partido después de todo. Han prosperado bastante y además tienes donde elegir, solo Merlín sabe porqué pero parecen sentir debilidad por ti, échale el guante a uno de ellos y márchate de aquí antes de que Malfoy se canse de ti y te largue a patadas.

El discurso envenenado de Terence la tomó tan por sorpresa que no supo como reaccionar. Se conocían desde hace mucho y aunque últimamente no había estado de lo más amable con ella jamás se habría imaginado que sería capaz de soltar todas esas cosas y quedarse tan ancho. Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominar su rabia y no perder el control.

—Hoy no es un buen día para provocarme. Te lo advierto por última vez, Tallis, ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

— ¿Tallis? —preguntó él fingiéndose decepcionado— ¿Llevamos diez años trabajando juntos y ahora me llamas por mi apellido?

—Es un privilegio que te has ganado recientemente —respondió Hermione sin apenas separar los labios y con los dientes fuertemente apretados—. Desde que empezaste a atacarme sin ningún motivo.

Él rompió a reír escandalosamente en el pasillo vacío.

— ¡Claro que tengo motivos! ¿Quieres que te los diga? Tu puesto debería ser mío, cuando Pete se jubiló lo correcto habría sido ascenderme a mí. Estoy harto de ti, Granger, y de que consigas todo lo que quieres coqueteando con cada hombre poderoso que se cruza en tu camino. Primero fue el viejo y ahora lo haces con Malfoy, pero no sé de que me sorprendo teniendo en cuenta tu currículum, empezaste muy joven por este camino: primero fue Krum y luego vino Potter…

No pudo seguir enumerándolos porque la mano de Hermione voló a toda velocidad, moviéndose tan rápido que no alcanzó a verla hasta que chocó con fuerza contra su cara y dejó las marcas de los dedos estampadas en su mejilla. Sus ojos ardían furiosos y él se quedó momentáneamente mudo y la miró con ojos desorbitados sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Ahora te apartarás por fin de mi camino? —preguntó ella sin inmutarse.

— ¡Me has agredido! —exclamó sin salir de su asombro.

—Tú te lo has buscado, te advertí que me dejaras en paz pero obviamente no sabes cuando cerrar el pico a tiempo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, una agresión a un compañero merece una sanción grave.

—Corre y cuéntaselo a Malfoy— replicó Hermione sin dejarse intimidar—, deberías hacerlo si quieres que te aticen aún más fuerte.

Terence pasó por su lado y desapareció por el pasillo mascullando algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a la expresión "maldita zorra". No es que le importase mucho pero aquel incidente la había sacado de quicio y todavía estaba agitada cuando llamó a la puerta de Draco. Él la mandó pasar, estaba sentado a su escritorio y al verla entrar tomó los pergaminos que tenía encima de la mesa y los guardó precipitadamente en un cajón. Debió confundir su agitación con otra cosa porque sin mediar palabra cruzó rápidamente la estancia y aplastándola contra la puerta se abalanzó sobre sus labios mientras intentaba desabrocharle la falda.

Hermione dejó que la besara. A pesar de saber que no debería hacerlo y aunque su cerebro no paraba de repetir que por una vez no había ido a buscarle para eso y que debía poner freno a aquello cuanto antes, consciente de que a cada segundo que dejaba pasar sin alejarse de él menos posibilidades tendría de lograrlo. Si se demoraba solo un poco más después sería demasiado tarde porque cada vez que Draco la tocaba su voluntad se quebraba sin remedio. Temían un tema que tratar y este era infinitamente más urgente que el sexo, sin embargo no había sensación comparable a la de estar entre sus brazos. Podía sentir a Draco sobre ella, respirando acelerada y profundamente como si deseara absorberla a cada bocanada, luchando por tomarla un modo más posesivo y dominante que nunca, casi con rudeza.

Hermione, con el ánimo todavía afectado por la noticia del embarazo y la reciente discusión con Terence, se sentía débil y vulnerable, completamente a su merced. A pesar de la vocecita en su cerebro que no cesaba de repetirle que no era el momento adecuado deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo y la acalló momentáneamente pensando que podría hablar con él más tarde y que de todas formas desde que el test había dado positivo las consecuencias no podían ir a peor.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por el poderoso impulso de Draco, porque juntos acababan la traspasar la invisible línea que marcaba el punto de no retorno. Ya la había arrastrado al sofá de cuero negro y paseaba su boca y sus manos sobre ella, reclamando hasta el último rincón de su piel. Y a esas alturas Hermione ya no quería ni podía detenerle.

Al terminar Draco se incorporó rápidamente y dándole la espalda empezó a vestirse sin abandonar su mutismo y sin ni siquiera mirarla. Hermione comenzó a ponerse la ropa sin comprender porqué se actuaba de esa forma.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada en absoluto—. Contestó sin girarse.

— ¿Seguro?

— Claro que estoy seguro ¿Por qué habría de ocurrirme algo? —preguntó mirándola de una forma extraña, como si la estuviera... ¿retando?

—No sé, me ha parecido que estabas algo —Hermione hizo una pausa en busca de la palabra más acertada —_tenso_.

En realidad la palabra correcta habría sido hostil pero no atrevió a pronunciarla para no provocarle.

—Te aseguro que me quedado muy a gusto— afirmó colocándose la corbata con absoluta frialdad y usando un tono que logró que se sintiese dolida. Draco se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarla pero que en realidad tuvo el efecto contrario porque sus ojos no sonreían, a Hermione le parecieron fríos y duros y no lograron otra cosa más que aumentar su desconfianza—. En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, tú sí pareces tensa y nerviosa, si crees que eso te pueda ayudar a relajarte podemos repetir— sugirió con gesto prepotente comenzando a inclinándose sobre ella.

— ¡No! —chilló Hermione con voz estrangulada, logrando que él se apartara y se quedase mirándola con una ceja arqueada—. No es eso, es que acabo de tener un encontronazo con Terence justo antes de entrar— se excusó—. Tienes que hacer algo con ese tipo, me pone de los nervios.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó Malfoy sin mucho interés.

—Sacarme de quicio, eso ha hecho. Acaba de abordarme en el pasillo, hablándome de todas las chicas con las que te carteas para intentar ponerme celosa.

Esperaba que Malfoy se enfadara, sintiéndose celoso de su intimidad, o que en todo caso que su reacción fuera la contraria y no le diera importancia, tomándoselo a broma, pero lo que extraño es que no reaccionó de ninguna de las dos formas.

— ¿Lo ha conseguido? —preguntó repentinamente interesado. Por un instante su mirada se desvió hacia el cajón en el que había guardado su correspondencia al verla entrar y luego la fijó duramente en Hermione, con una actitud tensa y evaluadora que lograron hacerla sentir como si estuviera pasando un examen— ¿Te ha puesto celosa?

—Por supuesto que no. No pretendo controlar tus relaciones sociales.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —quiso saber él con voz un poco crispada.

—El problema es que se extralimita en sus funciones, cotilleando la correspondencia privada de todo el personal.

—No creo que sea para tanto y no entiendo porqué estás tan molesta, salvo que tengas algo que ocultar —hizo una pausa y de nuevo la fulminó con aquellos ojos grises que podían pasar del ardor al frío polar en cuestión de segundos—. Dime ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón preguntándose si acaso Draco lo sospechaba, pero era totalmente imposible, ella misma apenas acababa de enterarse.

—Pues claro que no tengo nada que ocultar —contestó esquiva—, pero no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis cosas ¿Se puede saber que os pasa a todos hoy? Francamente no entiendo porqué lo defiendes.

—Tal vez te estés tomando esto como algo demasiado personal.

— ¿Demasiado personal? Disculpa pero cuando alguien hurga en mi correo privado en busca de información con la que atacarme creo que es legítimo que me lo tome como algo personal. Ese imbécil acaba de faltarme al respeto hasta tal punto que he tenido que darle una bofetada para hacerle callar.

Draco se incorporó del sofá y se quedó mirándola incrédulo, dudando si debería sentirse orgulloso o enfadado.

— ¿Le has pegado a Terence?

—No me ha dejado más remedio— se defendió ella.

—Granger, sabes que no puedo permitir que mis empleados se líen a tortas en los pasillos.

— ¡Vamos, no ha habido testigos! ¿Desde cuando te preocupan tanto las normas?

— ¿Y desde cuando tú pierdes así los nervios por un par de comentarios sin importancia? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tanto te molesta que sepa que te carteas con Weasley?

—Fue terriblemente grosero —se justificó Hermione— y tú lo estás siendo también. No permitiré que nadie me recrimine que le escriba a un viejo amigo, por lo que tengo entendido no soy la única que practica esa costumbre —añadió intentando que Malfoy se diera por aludido y logrando que él apretara los labios y la mirara con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Verdad que no es agradable cuando es tu correspondencia la que curiosea? Sabes que tengo razón, no está bien que Terence se tome esas libertades, no es asunto suyo cuantas cartas o paquetes enviamos ni a quien. Alguien debe pararle los pies.

—Está bien, hablaré con él —concedió finalmente un poco a regañadientes—.Lo haré ahora mismo, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de difundir por ahí la versión de que eres una fiera indomable y agresiva que usa a sus compañeros como saco de boxeo.

—Dudo que su orgullo le permita contarlo.

—De todas formas iré a hablar con él. Será mejor que aclaremos este asunto cuanto antes. Espérame aquí— dijo saliendo del despacho.

Hermione se quedó sola, intentando asimilar que las cosas estaban discurriendo por un cauce muy diferente del que había planeado. Terence había conseguido hacerle perder los papeles y ni siquiera podía explicar con certeza porqué sus ataques le habían afectado tanto. Normalmente era inmune a esa clase de habladurías y le molestaba haber reaccionado como lo hizo porque aquella conducta no era propia de ella.

Decir que lo hacía por evitar que cometiese un error ¡El muy hipócrita…!Ella mejor que nadie sabía que había cometido un error con Malfoy, uno muy grande, con el que tendría que cargar literalmente durante nueve meses. De repente sintió ganas de echarse a llorar sin saber muy bien porqué. No era normal que estuviera tan sensible, sin duda el embarazo estaba revolucionado su sistema hormonal pero este pensamiento en lugar de servirle de consuelo la hundió todavía más. Porque su enfrentamiento con Terence no era lo que más la preocupaba, lo peor era la actitud distante de Draco. ¿Por qué se había puesto de parte de Terence cuando, aparte de no tener razón, ni siquiera toleraba su presencia? ¿Por qué se comportaba de forma tan fría y hostil y parecía estar todo el tiempo poniéndola a prueba? y sobre todo ¿por qué había guardado aquellos pergaminos tan apresuradamente al verla entrar? Por desgracia y aunque le costase admitirlo tenía que reconocer que el idiota de Terence se había salido en parte con la suya y sus insinuaciones habían conseguido sembrar la duda. A ella no le importaba con cuantas mujeres se escribía Draco pero sabía que había algo en esos documentos que no quería que ella viese y no podía evitar preguntarse qué era y porqué parecía empeñado en ocultárselo.

Como atraída por un imán se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar despacio hacia el escritorio. No iba a curiosear su correspondencia, hacerlo estaría mal, especialmente ahora que acababa de discutir con Terence por ese motivo en concreto. Sin embargo la tentación era tan grande… Draco había estado tan raro, y ella le había sorprendido desviando la vista hacia el cajón un par de veces. Siguió avanzando con paso lento, intentando convencerse de que aunque sus pues la llevaban en esa dirección no iba a abrir el cajón para leer sus cartas. Al llegar junto al escritorio encontró algo con lo que no contaba y se detuvo de repente.

Al guardar los documentos con tanta prisa Draco no reparó en que algo se había desprendido del montón de pergaminos, quedando sobre la mesa. Era una fotografía y aunque realmente Hermione no tenía intención de hurgar en el correo de Draco la fotografía estaba allí como invitándola y la tentación era demasiado fuerte. La fotografía estaba a la vista y Hermione se dijo que podría mirarla un poco sin sentirse excesivamente culpable.

Era de una chica muy joven, muy guapa y muy rubia. Sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a la cámara con aire juguetón mientras saludaba con la mano y de vez en cuando enviaba un beso al receptor de la fotografía. Estaba sentada en una butaca ricamente ornamentada en una sala muy lujosa, completamente llena de tapices de cuadros antiguos en los que algunos magos y brujas que probablemente llevaban muchos años muertos posaban elegantemente vestidos y muy tiesos, haciendo gala de su distinción, la mayoría de ellos mostraban sus varitas con orgullo. A los pies de la foto había algo escrito a mano.

_"Posando con los ancestros" Te quiero. Claire._

La chica parecía feliz y Hermione sintió que al mirarla se le encogía el corazón. De modo que esa era la chica que se carteaba con Malfoy de forma regular y a la que él le enviaba regalos. Sin duda una chica de sangre pura y buena familia. Justo tras ella había un enorme tapiz, Hermione no alcanzaba a leer lo que ponía pero no necesitaba hacerlo, había estado las suficientes veces en la casa de los Black para saber lo que era. Un árbol genealógico, con antepasados de magos y brujas que se remontaban incontables generaciones atrás.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse cortó sus especulaciones de golpe y Hermione se alejó dando un respingo. Lo único que le faltaba era que Malfoy la sorprendiese curioseando.

—Ya está—. Entró decidido, parecía cabreado pero Hermione todavía no podía estar segura de si su mal humor se debía solo a Terence o la seguía incluyendo a ella—. Por Merlín te aseguro que es la última oportunidad que le doy a ese cretino. Si lo vuelvo a pillar utilizando su cargo para excederse de esa forma lo pondré a limpiar con un cepillo de dientes todas las chimeneas de la ciudad.

En otras circunstancias Hermione se habría divertido recordando como en Hogwarts el propio Draco usaba su privilegiada posición de prefecto para abusar de los alumnos de cursos inferiores, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado afectada por la foto de la chica y por lo que tenía pendiente con Malfoy como para disfrutar de algo tan pequeño. Realmente no le apetecía en absoluto mantener esa conversación, y mucho menos después de ver a aquella niña mona coquetear descaradamente con el padre de su hijo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que tomar el toro por los cuernos y echarle valor.

—Verás, Draco… me estaba preguntando si te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche.

Él la miró detenidamente, como si la estuviera estudiando, y cuando respondió lo hizo formulando otra pregunta.

— ¿Ahora quieres una cita? Te recuerdo que hasta ayer eras tú la que esquivabas mis invitaciones.

—Yo no te esquivaba —mintió Hermione sintiéndose un poco avergonzada—. Simplemente había hecho otros planes.

—Pues eso mismo me ocurre a mí. Tengo otros planes para esta noche, he quedado con alguien y no me apetece cancelarlo.

—No te pido que lo canceles pero tenemos que vernos un día fuera de la oficina, pronto. Es muy importante.

— ¿Importante? —preguntó con expresión de incredulidad—. ¿Importante para quién?

—Para mí y también para ti, para nosotros.

Draco le respondió con una sonrisa irónica colgando de sus labios.

—Fuiste tú quien estableció estas condiciones, yo simplemente me limité a aceptarlas así que no intentes cambiarlas ahora. Creía que estabas contenta con lo que teníamos, una simple aventura sin ataduras ni responsabilidades. Tú no puedes decidir lo que es o deja de ser importante para nosotros porque para empezar ni siquiera hay un _nosotros_.

—Lo sé —replicó Hermione desviando la mirada para que él no notase que se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos.

De todas formas Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, anclando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Acaso no estamos bien como hasta ahora? —preguntó en un tono más dulce, una de sus manos atravesó la espesa capa de rizos para acariciarle suavemente el cuello, ella cerró los ojos y como él deseaba una respuesta siguió buscando su punto débil hasta que Hermione asintió ligeramente con la cabeza—. Entonces dejemos las cosas tal y como están.

La estaba manipulando, Hermione se daba cuenta de ello pero no encontraba la voluntad necesaria para resistirse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no dejar salir las lágrimas, maldiciendo su propia debilidad. Malfoy no quería ataduras y en el mejor de los casos el día que decidiera sentar la cabeza lo haría con una bruja de sangre limpia y familia de alta alcurnia, como la chica de la foto. Si se lo confesaba ahora solo conseguiría alejarlo de ella y en ese momento no se sentía preparada. La noticia tendría que esperar.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo****0****ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

_Desde que empecé en esto de los fics tengo la costumbre de actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños, este mes he andado muy liada y pensé que no lo conseguiría, aunque al final me tocó trabajar contra reloj aquí está el capi._

_Supongo que no os esperabais algo así pero Hermione no iba a tener la exclusiva en eso de cometer errores. Ahora es a Draco a quien le toca meter la pata._

_En Septiembre me marcho de vacaciones, lo que significa un mes enterito sin acceso a Internet. Me gustaría decir que voy a actualizar antes de irme pero soy realista y me doy cuenta de es que prácticamente imposible. Agosto siempre es un mes complicado y estresante para mí. Tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia con el próximo capítulo._

_Nos vemos en Octubre. Muchos besos._

_Y para terminar los rr:_

_Abril: Muchas gracias por tu rr. Espero que aunque me eches de menos no me abandones por el parón vacacional. Sé que no lo harás y te encontraré a la vuelta, llevas conmigo desde el principio y esto ya lo hice el año pasado ;) Un beso, guapa._

_Esme Black: Sé que esperabas la reacción de Draco y siento haber frustrado tus esperanzas. Entiendo tu crítica sobre la excesiva negatividad de Hermione pero es que la pobre sufre de estrés postraumático y encima no dejan de pasarle una desgracia tras otra, así cualquiera levanta cabeza... Soy mala con ella, XD. Un besazo._

_Mara: Hola, aunque la historia ya está en su recta final es una alegría seguir sumando seguidoras. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, para ver como termina la cosa entre estos dos. Nos vemos en el próximo. Un abrazo._


	23. Chapter 23 Ultimatum

**Capítulo 23: Ultimátum**

Pasó más de una semana y Hermione seguía sin habérselo dicho a Malfoy. Sabía que no podía eludir el momento eternamente pero cada vez que lo intentaba la asaltaban todo tipo de temores. Desde luego, el recuerdo de la misteriosa chica de buena familia que se dirigía a él con tanta familiaridad no ayudaba. La visión de la fotografía fue tan fugaz que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de grabar sus rasgos en su memoria, pero sí tenía dolorosamente presente que ella le declaraba a Draco su amor con absoluta seguridad y confianza. A la fuerza tenía que tratarse de alguna de sus conquistas, aunque en la foto daba la impresión no ser más que una cría. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces el principal escollo que frenaba cualquier intento de confesión era el comportamiento que el propio Draco insistía en dedicarle los últimos días, precisamente desde que recibió la carta de aquella chica. Una de las tantas que le escribía y que él respondía puntualmente, según la versión de Terence. Desde ese día Draco no había vuelto a insistir para que se vieran fuera de la oficina y aunque la trataba correctamente, sus modales estaban marcados por un tono tan excesivamente educado y formal que Hermione solo podía sentirse herida en su amor propio.

Nunca se había planteado su relación con Malfoy en clave de futuro pero en vista de las nuevas circunstancias pensar en esa posibilidad resultaba inevitable, y aunque no estaba del todo segura de qué era exactamente lo que el rubio despertaba en ella, por una vez no quería detenerse a analizarlo para descubrirlo. Más que nada porque el comportamiento de Draco en los últimos días no dejaba lugar a dudas y Hermione podía percibir claramente que el hecho de que estuviese o no enamorada de él era algo irrelevante y que solo podía venir a complicar más la situación.

Puede que ya no la percibiera como una impura de rango inferior pero de todas formas para él solo era un entretenimiento. Sus exquisitos modales y el trato inusualmente atento con que la había conquistado no se debían a que entre ellos hubiese algo especial. Simplemente él había sido educado de esa forma. ¿Acaso no le había visto portase igual de bien con Vivianne, la chica que lo acompañaba cuando llegó a Nueva York, a pesar de no significar nada para él?

No podía engañarse al respecto, Draco no la quería y nunca podría verla como algo más que otra conquista que añadir a su colección.

Las relaciones basadas únicamente en el sexo nunca duran demasiado y Draco estaba empezando a mostrar los primeros síntomas de cansancio. De seguir así él no tardaría en abandonarla y era precisamente esa certeza la que le impedía contárselo. Temía que una revelación de ese calado le apartase de su lado para siempre y a la vez temía también todo lo contrario: que por causa del bebé se sintiera obligado a quedarse a pesar de no sentir nada por ella.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más temía era que él aprovechase su momento más vulnerable para intentar manipularla, porque una cosa era tenerla como amante y otra muy diferente permitir que una mujer de su condición se convirtiese en la madre de su hijo. Bastante claro lo había dejado en Seattle, al decir que no entraba en sus planes "concebir un pequeño bastardo".

Descubrir que eso era precisamente lo que había sucedido le pondría furioso. Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención de sentar cabeza, y aun en ese caso, nunca la elegiría a ella. Llegado el momento desearía formar una familia perfecta, con una esposa perfecta —como la de la foto— y unos hijos más perfectos todavía. En esa ecuación no encajaba la existencia de un hijo ilegítimo que el día de mañana pudiese venir a reclamar sus derechos. Ningún Malfoy permitiría algo así, y mucho menos tratándose del hijo de una sangre sucia. Él jamás lo aceptaría. En el mejor de los casos, su hijo se convertiría en una mancha en su árbol genealógico y los Malfoy no habían mantenido su pureza intacta durante siglos para ahora venir a ensuciar su linaje procreando con la primera sangre sucia que lograba colarse en su cama.

En los últimos días y a pesar de su acostumbrada amabilidad a veces le parecía descubrir en su mirada al antiguo Malfoy, agazapado todavía en su interior. En esos momentos la asaltaba la paranoica idea de que había en él algo oscuro y siniestro, que se opondría con todo su ser al nacimiento de la criatura. Su hijo sería para él motivo de vergüenza y le parecía muy posible que Draco intentara presionarla para que no llegara a nacer, o tal vez, a renunciar al bebé para siempre. Otras veces sus temores le parecían exagerados, pero de cualquier modo lo cierto es que Draco la estaba alejando y que ella no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para tomar las riendas de la situación y poner las cosas en su sitio.

Se reconocía en su momento más vulnerable y él, con su encanto de serpiente, seductor, hipnotizante… podía llegar a ser tan persuasivo.

Estaba sola y aislada del resto del mundo. La noticia del embarazo no solo se la ocultaba a Draco, tampoco se lo había contado a Silvia, ni a Warren, ni a Ron… ni siquiera a su madre. En parte porque no terminaba de creerse que realmente iba a traer un nuevo ser al mundo.

Se sentía vacía, arrasada por dentro. Un páramo yermo y estéril en el que ninguna forma de vida tuviera la mínima oportunidad de salir adelante. Con cada pérdida que había sufrido algo se había ido marchitando dentro de ella, como una serie de luces que se apagan una tras otra hasta dejar una habitación a oscuras. Y ahora se había perdido en esa oscuridad, hasta el punto en que le costaba establecer contacto con otros seres humanos. Los momentos que compartía con Malfoy eran los únicos en los que lograba sentirse cerca de alguien, aunque le dejaran después un sabor agridulce porque no podía evitar la amarga sensación de que Draco había empezado ya a despedirse de ella.

Cuando hacían el amor se mostraba más ardiente que nunca, besándola como si deseara sorberle el alma, tocándola como si cada vez fuese la última y quisiera dejar un recuerdo imborrable grabado a fuego bajo la piel. Sentía la cabeza ofuscada y aunque intuía que debería alejarse de Draco para pensar con más claridad ni siquiera lo intentaba. Ambos se buscaban el uno al otro de forma obsesiva y a pesar de saber que las cosas no debían seguir así se sentía incapaz de apartarse de Malfoy.

Estaba enganchada a él, a sus caricias que la quemaban. Le necesitaba como si fuera la más letal y destructiva de las drogas porque solo cuando él la tocaba conseguía sentirse viva.

ooOOoo

Draco lanzó otro dardo y resopló indignado al ver que también este se había alejado mucho del centro de la diana. Estaba aburrido de intentar concentrarse sin éxito, ni en el trabajo ni en ninguna otra cosa. Era incapaz de realizar hasta la más nimia tarea porque tenía que encauzar todos sus esfuerzos en tratar reprimir el impulso que lo llevaría a invadir el despacho de Granger, abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor durante horas, hasta que ambos terminaran sudorosos y completamente exhaustos.

Podría hacerlo. Podría entrar allí y arrancarle la ropa sin mediar palabra y sabía que ella no se opondría. Se entregaría, como siempre, sin reservas, de forma ardiente y apasionada, y al terminar Draco no tendría la menor duda de que ella no había fingido ni uno solo de sus suspiros y que había gozado tanto como él. Y sin embargo sabía bien que ninguno de los dos quedaría satisfecho en la completa expresión de la palabra, por eso se resistía.

No se sentía orgulloso de su comportamiento de los últimos días. Cada vez que entraba en el despacho de Granger y su mirada se posaba en el lugar en que habían estado las flores de Weasley los celos lo consumían. Entonces intentaba convencerse de que estaba actuando correctamente y que ella se merecía una pequeña lección, sin embargo no conseguía acallar del todo la voz de su conciencia. Aquella que le decía que un comportamiento así no era propio de Granger y que ella no jugaría en dos ligas al mismo tiempo, que había algo que le impedía abrirse y confiar lo suficiente en él para que lo suyo pudiera funcionar, y que la explicación era, probablemente, mucho más intrincada y compleja que la existencia de una tercera persona.

Irritado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de dar con la solución, tomó el ejemplar de El Profeta que a pesar de la distancia seguía recibiendo a diario, aunque con cierto retraso, y lo ojeó con desgana, pensando que había cosas que nunca cambiarían y que ese periodicucho seguía publicando la misma información panfletaria y poco fiable de siempre. Cotilleos, rumores, información no contrastada y poco fiable mezclada con constantes halagos a aquellos que ostentaban alguna clase de influencia o poder… La sensación se acrecentó al llegar a la sección de sociedad, cuando Rita Skeeter le guiñó el ojo desde la enorme foto que encabezaba su columna diaria, mientras adoptaba lo que pretendía ser una pose picarona.

Realmente era increíble que dejaran a esa mujer seguir vertiendo su basura sobre todo aquel que se le pusiera a tiro. Se sintió asqueado, no solo por la falta de escrúpulos de la periodista sino principalmente al recordar la época en que conspirado junto a ella tiempo atrás, cuando accedió a pasarle información sobre lo que sucedía en Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos. Nunca le gustó esa mujer y si en su día accedió a colaborar con ella fue solo para dañar a los que entonces consideraba sus enemigos, Potter principalmente, aunque tenía que reconocer que también Hermione se vio seriamente afectada por los embustes de Skeeter y que entonces él había disfrutado de lo lindo viéndola sufrir.

Desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron la había odiado con un ardor irracional, había muchos como ella en Hogwarts pero ningún otro le había despertado nunca una aversión semejante ¿Sería acaso una forma de negar su atracción? Entonces jamás lo habría admitido pero ahora, más adulto y maduro, y viendo el asunto con cierta perspectiva podía reconocer los síntomas. Recordó el cambio que había dado en cuarto curso, cuando se libró de aquellos dientes de morsa y la vio por primera vez bien arreglada, colgada del brazo de Víktor Krum para asistir al baile de navidad. Hasta ese momento, pocas cosas en su plácida vida de niño mimado le habían hecho sentir tan mal ¿Habría actuado entonces, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente, instigado por el monstruo de los celos?

Iba a pasar la página cuando la foto que acompañaba la información, una mucho más pequeña y situada en un lugar menos visible que la de la autora, llamó su atención. Ron Weasley, en un lugar que Draco reconoció como la Terminal de trasladores internacionales del Ministerio de magia en Londres, empujaba un carrito con su equipaje y se dirigía a toda velocidad y muy cabreado hacia la cámara con el evidente propósito de alejar los flashes y distraer la atención de la persona que lo acompañaba, una chica menuda de pelo castaño claro que se ocultaba tras una gafas de sol e intentaba pasar desapercibida bajando la cabeza para que el pelo le tapase la cara.

Intrigado, Draco leyó el titular: ¿Una nueva señora Weasley?, comenzaba Rita Skeeter, y él casi pudo escuchar su estridente voz entonando la pregunta antes de seguir leyendo.

Lo siento, chicas, pero todo parece indicar que Ronald Weasley, el guardián de los Chudley Canons y la selección nacional —y archiconocido tanto por sus éxitos deportivos como por su activa participación en la guerra al lado de nuestro héroe nacional, el grandioso mago Harry Potter—, ya no es un hombre libre. Su corazón se encuentra actualmente ocupado por la chica de la fotografía, una joven hasta ahora anónima que según hemos averiguado trabaja como sanadora en San Mungo y responde al nombre de Elhora Jones. La imagen de los tortolitos se tomó el pasado jueves en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando fueron sorprendidos por nuestro fotógrafo a punto de tomar un traslador para dirigirse a África, lugar en el que pasarán sus vacaciones y en el que actualmente reside la menor de los Weasley tras su precipitado matrimonio meses atrás con un desconocido muggle. Con toda probabilidad la parejita de enamorados empleará parte de su tiempo libre en visitar a Ginny Weasley, antigua novia del fallecido Harry Potter (entre otros) y principal artífice de esta prometedora relación entre una vieja amiga y compañera de estudios en la escuela de sanación y su popular y mujeriego hermano.

Aunque en el pasado nuestro soltero de oro se ha dejado ver acompañado por innumerables conquistas parece que esta vez es la definitiva. Lo demuestra que al ser preguntado por la chica en cuestión, Ronald Weasley guardó un silencio sepulcral, lo que en comparación con los hoscos desmentidos a los que nos tiene acostumbrados y con los que solía negar sus anteriores relaciones, se puede considerar una confirmación en toda regla. Por si fuera poco, fuentes muy fiables aseguran que ambos conviven en pareja en el domicilio de él, pues ella se instaló hace meses en el apartamento de soltero que el jugador posee en el centro de Londres.

La relación entre estos dos jóvenes parece totalmente consolidada. Incluso algunas voces opinan que su viaje, en el que visitarán varios países africanos antes de recalar en la glamourosa ciudad de Nueva York, podía tratarse en realidad de una luna de miel encubierta, lo cual no sería raro, ya que dado el carácter huraño y reservado del jugador en lo que a su vida personal se refiere, a nadie extrañaría que la pareja hubiera optado por celebrar una discreta ceremonia a la que solo habría asistido un número reducido de personas.

¿Habremos perdido definitivamente a uno de nuestros solteros de oro? ¿Sería posible en una familia tan extensa y bulliciosa como los Weasley ocultar los preparativos de una boda secreta? Una servidora puede asegurarles que ha interrogado exhaustivamente a gran cantidad de personas cercanas a ambos y que todos sin excepción han declinado pronunciarse abiertamente sobre la noticia. Tanto secretismo parece extraño, lo único seguro en este momento es que ninguno de ellos lleva anillo de casado y que si se han unido en matrimonio no se ha conseguido encontrar hasta ahora ningún documento que lo acredite.

Pero no se preocupen, las pruebas de una noticia como esta no pueden ocultarse indefinidamente y El Profeta se compromete a seguir investigando. Les mantendremos informados.

Arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó a la papelera. Menuda sarta de idioteces. Pero aunque todo el asunto de la boda secreta no fuera nada más que una serie de elucubraciones salidas de la retorcida mente de Skeeter lo que no se podía negar es que la relación de Weasley con esa chica parecía real y verdaderamente, debían ir en serio cuando nadie de su entorno lo desmentía. ¿Lo sabía Granger? Hacía apenas un mes que había pasado unos días en Inglaterra tras la muerte de su padre, y si de verdad esa chica y él estaban viviendo juntos dudaba que Weasley hubiera podido encontrar la forma de ocultárselo a Hermione aunque hubiese querido. Hace unos días habría jurado que Granger y La Comadreja estaban juntos, pero ahora no entendía absolutamente nada. Aunque de una cosa sí podía estar seguro, de conocer la existencia de otra mujer en su vida Granger jamás se habría prestado a ese juego. Ella nunca hubiera aceptado ser la suplente sabiendo que el resto del tiempo Weasley disponía de una jugadora titular. Además, Sketeer decía en su columna que la pareja iría a Nueva York a pasar unos días y ni siquiera él podía ser tan estúpido como para correr tantos riesgos innecesarios. Recordó la lista de pasajeros y lamentó haberla hecho trizas en un momento de rabia y desesperación. Tras descubrir el nombre de Weasley en ella la había desmenuzado tan concienzudamente como si se tratara de los inexistentes sesos de esa despreciable comadreja. No existía ninguna copia y ahora no tendría la oportunidad de comprobar si realmente la chica lo acompañaría a su visita a Nueva York o si él tenía planeado hacerla regresar antes a Integlaterra bajo cualquier pretexto.

Cuando más pensaba en ello más se sentía como un completo estúpido pero no encontraba la forma de sonsacarle información a Granger sin ponerse en evidencia. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando el objeto de sus preocupaciones llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó asomando a través del quicio su abultada callejera.

—Claro —le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a entrar. Pero al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta Draco se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda mientras fingía admirar las vistas. Sabía que con toda probabilidad esa visita a su despacho terminaría como todas y no quería que sucediese. No de momento, mientras no hubiera puesto algo de orden en sus sentimientos y su cabeza.

—No te he visto en todo el día…

—Estuve ocupado —mintió sin el más leve temblor de voz.

—Sí, yo también… —todavía de espaldas Draco seguía todos sus movimientos sin ni siquiera mirarla. Sabía que no estaba sentada y que acababa de llevarse la mano a la cabeza como si algo la preocupara— y aun me falta localizar esa lista de pasajeros misteriosamente desparecida…

— ¿Eso no es competencia de Terence? —la interrumpió Draco — Él es quien se encarga de los trasladores, no tienes porqué hacer su trabajo.

Hermione resopló, como si la simple idea la indignase.

—Créeme, no lo hago por Terence. Resulta que en ese traslador viajarán Ron Weasley y su novia, y si no encuentro la lista de pasajeros tendrán que enviar de nuevo toda la documentación para solicitar la entrada al país, lo que les creará no pocas complicaciones, sobre todo porque están muy lejos de Inglaterra en este momento. Es a ellos quien intento ayudar, de otro modo no movería ni un dedo —interrumpió su cháchara un momento y se acercó a la ventana por la que Draco seguía fingiendo mirar— ¿Tú no habrás visto la dichosa lista, verdad?

— ¿Yo? Para nada— afirmó con rotundidad mientras recordaba que poco le había faltado para prender fuego a la papelera en la que la lista había terminado hecha trizas.

—No lo comprendo. La he buscado por todas partes, incluso he probado a convocarla con un accio, teniendo cuidado de abrir todos los cajones y archivadores pero… ¡nada! Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Draco no respondió. Al escucharle decir que Weasley vendría con su novia le había invadido una enorme sensación de alivio. Una muy, muy grande. Sin embargo el efecto había sido pasajero. Todavía se sentía crispado, irritado con ella y consigo mismo, aunque no supiera precisar con exactitud el motivo. Sintió la lengua de Granger enredándose juguetona en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y automáticamente se giró y la tomó por la cintura. Buscó sus labios y la besó casi con rabia, cosa que a ella no pareció importarle; al contrario, ahogó un suspiro y se arrimó más él, elevando una pierna para rozar con su muslo la parte más sensible de la anatomía de Draco, que ya empezaba a responder al contacto. Él desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa y trazó un camino de besos por su escote.

—Quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche.

Se había detenido justo al borde del sujetador, lo que frustró a Hermione hasta un punto inimaginable. En lugar de responder inhaló mucho más aire del necesario, hinchando sus pechos se que se acercaran más a la cara de Draco y recordase el trabajo que había dejado a medias. Pero contra toda expectativa él no reaccionó.

—Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase —protestó en un tono meloso y remolón—. No necesitas invitarme a cenar para acostarte conmigo, Malfoy.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente y si Hermione no hubiera estado en ese momento mucho más preocupada por otros asuntos no le habría costado advertir el descontento que había generado su respuesta.

—No estoy de broma. Quiero que salgas conmigo esta noche.

—Está bien —aceptó ella con un tono voz que no ocultaba su excitación ni tampoco un ligero fastidio—. Pero ahora saltémonos esos preliminares y sigamos donde lo habíamos dejado —propuso empezando a despojar a Draco de su camisa y lanzándose a saborear su piel.

Draco la deseaba exactamente igual que siempre pero la desgana con la que ella había accedido a salir con él, tal como si la cita no fuese más que un aburrido requisito con el que debía cumplir para obtener de él lo que quería, fue la gota que hizo colmar el vaso. Algo funcionaba rematadamente mal entre ellos, y cuanto antes lo solucionasen, mejor que mejor.

—Para —solicitó sin demasiada firmeza en la voz.

Ella le ignoró y Draco no supo si no le había escuchado o simplemente aspiraba a convencerte con otros métodos. Paseaba las manos por su abdomen y lamía uno de sus pezones con fruición. Él apretó los dientes como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a algo doloroso y enterró ambas manos en aquella tupida y desordenada melena que antes detestaba y ahora encontraba tan sugerente. Realmente le encantaba lo que ella estaba haciendo, y por si fuera poco sus caricias prometían ser solamente el preludio de algo mucho mejor todavía, pero desde que estaban juntos —si es que se le podía llamar así— no habían hecho otra cosa más que ceder una y otra vez a la lujuria, postergando para más tarde cualquier otra cosa que no fuese satisfacer su deseo sexual, dejándolo todo para luego, para un momento que por una causa o por otra no llegaba nunca. Y la situación no había hecho más que empeorar y empeorar, hasta el punto llegar a albergar la sensación de que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era una desconocida. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr apartar a Granger.

—He dicho que pares —repitió con voz un poco más firme.

Ella le miró con ojos encendidos e, interpretando mal sus palabras, convirtió los pantalones de Draco en su nuevo centro de atención. Él se vio obligado a reprimir un jadeo y a punto estuvo de ceder a la tentación de dejarla seguir, pero en ese instante una imagen fugaz atravesó por su cerebro.

Por un segundo revivió la noche que la acompañó a casa tras el altercado con el embajador turco y casi pudo escuchar la cadencia de sus tacones golpeando la acera al andar, dirigiéndose hacia el portal caminando lentamente, meneando las caderas de forma sinuosa y sutil mientras la luz de las farolas arrancaba destellos plateados al iluminar su vestido y la acera mojada por la lluvia. Aquel vestido gris, con el escote a la espalda, enseñando lo justo para hacer volar la imaginación. Y el bamboleo de su desordenada melena al andar...  
La imagen se apoderó de él, borrando todo lo demás. El deseo persistía pero no de la forma irracional y excluyente de las últimas semanas, sino acompañado de la terrible fascinación que Granger le había inspirado esa noche. De pronto tuvo la impresión de que ella se estaba transformando en una versión zafia y vulgar de sí misma y quiso evitarlo a toda costa. La mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo cada vez tenía menos en común con aquella. Él deseaba a la otra ¡Y por Merlín que la traería de vuelta! Aun a costa de ella misma si era necesario.

Subiendo las manos apresó sus muñecas y la apartó con un movimiento seco.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó sonando talvez más autoritario de lo que pretendía—. No permitiré que conviertas esto en algo sórdido. Saldrás conmigo esta noche, tendremos una cita y después de charlar civilizadamente como dos personas normales podremos, quizás, retomar esto.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de una bofetada, o de un balde de agua fría. Hermione dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él medio avergonzada y medio asqueada por la forma en que se estaba comportando, totalmente fuera de control.

—De acuerdo —musitó antes de salir del despacho.

**-ooOOoo-**

_Bueno, sé que el capítulo es corto y deprimente (sobre todo al principio) pero mis musas se tomaron unas vacaciones muy muy largas y no sabía que hacer para obligarlas a volver. Al final conseguí escribir esto prácticamente sin su ayuda, las muy ladinas… A lo que iba, que es cortito, lo sé, pero llevo más de tres meses sin publicar y no quería haceros esperar más tiempo._

_Hasta ahora la novia de Ron no tenía nombre, decídí bautizarla con el nick de mi "vecina" favorita. Ella ama a Ron tanto como a Draco y recuerdo que hace muuucho tiempo dijo que ya que el rubio estaba ocupado no quería a ninguna guarra sobando al pelirrojo. Me pareció bonito celebrar así su regreso al fandom después de una larga ausencia, pero me da que ha vuelto a desaparecer :( _

_Acabo de darme cuenta de que no he respondido a los usarios sin registrar los rr del capítulo anterior. No quiero demorar más la publicación así que subo el capítulo y mañana lo edito para añadir las respuestas. Un beso a todas y gracias por leer._

_RR contestados:_

_Esme Black: Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que Draco no es tan idiota en el nuevo capítulo. Menos mal, porque la dosis de idiotez de Hermione creo que es suficiente XD. Gracias por el rr y un besazo._

_Jane Black: Como ya habrás visto no soy muy rápida actualizando, lo siento pero mis musas trabajan despacio. De todas formas no suelo tardar tanto, mi ritmo habitual es de una vez al mes. Saludos y gracias por el rr._


	24. Chapter 24 Interrupción inoportuna

_Prometí actualizar en un mes y han pasado casi tres. Lo siento. No pude terminar el capítulo antes. Para hacerme perdonar traigo un capítulo largo y aderezado con unas gotitas de limón. Buen provecho. Nos vemos al final._

**Capítulo 24: Interrupción inoportuna  
**

Salir con Malfoy, precisamente esa noche, era algo que Hermione no había previsto. En realidad, también era algo que no encajaba demasiado bien en su agenda, pero en vista de las circunstancias no había podido negarse. Primero, porque decir que Malfoy la había invitado a salir solo podía ser calificado de eufemismo, claramente él le había lanzado un ultimátum para comprobar si estaba dispuesta a dar un paso más en su relación, segundo porque después de la patética escena de esa mañana se sentía tan avergonzada que deseaba ofrecerle una explicación. Todo lo que conspiraba en su contra y que parecían razones sólidas para mantener la boca cerrada habían desaparecido como una falsa cortina de humo y se estaba quedando sin excusas para no contarle que iban a ser padres. Después de semanas mostrándose huraño y esquivo volvía a mostrar hacia ella un interés más allá de lo puramente sexual y ese fue el factor detonante para decidir que antes de que terminase la noche le diría por fin la verdad.

Curiosamente tomar esa determinación la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, como si ya se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Estaba embarazada ¡y por Morgana que contase o no la aprobación del padre de la criatura, pensaba traer al mundo a ese bebé! Sabía que no podía esperar que él lo asumiese de forma inmediata pero lo soltaría y le daría unos días para reflexionar. Lo que después Malfoy decidiera hacer con la información era asunto suyo, si quería hacerse cargo, perfecto; y si prefería desatenderse, allá él y su conciencia.

El resto del día transcurrió más o menos tranquilo. Se ocupó de todos los asuntos pendientes en el trabajo y, tal y como había prometido a Warren hacía tiempo, cuando salió de la oficina le acompañó a visitar a su abuela el día de su cumpleaños. Los padres de Warren habían fallecido años atrás en un accidente de tráfico, cuando él apenas comenzaba a balbucear sus primeras palabras. Ambos eran hijos únicos y a falta de más familia la custodia del niño pasó a manos de la anciana. Abuela y nieto se adoraban pero al llegar a la adolescencia empezaron a distanciarse, Warren nunca fue capaz de disimular su atracción por el mismo sexo y para una mujer de otra época no resultó fácil asumir que su niñito del alma se había convertido en un artista homosexual y escandalosamente promiscuo. A Hermione no le cabía ninguna duda de que ambos sentían verdadera devoción el uno por el otro, sin embargo las relaciones entre ellos solían resultar más fáciles cuando contaban con la intervención de algún árbitro imparcial de por medio. Así que, después de comprar una tarta, fotografiarles soplando las velas y hacer de mediadora durante horas entre Warren y su abuela, llegó a casa con el tiempo justo para darse una ducha y prepararse para su cita. Siempre en el caso de que Draco fuese puntual y no decidiera adelantarse.

Fue en ese momento, parada frente al espejo del baño, todavía sin vestir y con el pelo mojado envuelto en una toalla, cuando a Hermione le sucedió algo que no había previsto. Por una vez dejó de analizar las futuras implicaciones de la situación para centrarse en algo mucho más inmediato. En ese momento no se trataba del bebé, o de la reacción de Draco, o de cómo esto influiría en su vida futura... En ese momento, simplemente, acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía que arreglarse para su primera cita juntos y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Se encontró paralizada, atrapada por una desagradable sensación que millones de mujeres conocían pero que ella, poco dada a frivolidades, no había experimentado nunca.

Entonces, a la heroína de guerra, cerebro del trío de oro, capaz de enfrentarse a mortífagos, maldiciones y toda clase de criaturas asesinas, le entró algo parecido a un ataque de pánico y corrió hacia la sala para golpear la pared tres veces con el puño cerrado, rogando a Merlín que Silvia estuviera en casa y pudiera acudir al rescate… porque de no ser así estaría perdida.

Se quedó junto a la puerta esperando que sonase el timbre y cuando lo hizo, solo un par de minutos después, se encontró a Silvia con un dvd en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra, preparada para lo que esperaba sería una de sus noches de chicas. Por suerte Hermione no necesitó darle explicaciones, a ella le bastó una simple ojeada para hacerse cargo de la situación.

— ¿A qué hora viene a recogerte Draco? —preguntó con la voz firme de quien está dispuesto a asumir el control. A Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia que su mejor amiga diera automáticamente por sentado que el causante de todo solo pudiera ser Malfoy, frunció el ceño algo molesta pero antes de tener tiempo a replicar Silvia se le adelantó, cortándola por lo sano—. Hermione, necesito saber de cuando tiempo disponemos.

Una parte de ella quiso rebelarse, negándose a aceptar lo que para todos parecía ser tan evidente, pero su sentido común le advirtió que no podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo minuto en fingirse indignada.

—Una media hora, más o menos.

Lo que vino a continuación le recordó alarmantemente a las películas muggles de corte bélico, porque su dulce amiga fue poseída por una persona desconocida que no dejaba de lanzar órdenes en plan militar.

—Comienza a secarte el pelo mientras yo busco algo que puedas ponerte. No tenemos tiempo para experimentar con peinados así que tendrás que llevar el pelo suelto —aquí esbozó una media sonrisa irónica— no será fácil pero creo que con dos o tres botes de laca conseguiremos dominarlo —la boca de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca pero Silvia nuevamente le impidió hablar al tiempo que comenzaba a empujarla en dirección al baño—. No protestes. No tienes coche, apenas usas los electrodomésticos y casi siempre vas al trabajo andando. Creo que el planeta podrá soportar que envíes a la atmósfera una parte de tu cuota de CO2.

A los veinte minutos el pelo de Hermione estaba listo y en menos de diez Silvia ya la había maquillado. La dejó sola vistiéndose mientras iba a la cocina a beber agua pero al pasar por el recibidor le pareció que escuchar como llamaban al timbre de su casa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y los nudillos de Draco casi se estamparon contra su cara.

—Lo siento— dijo él bastante sorprendido.

Ella le saludó con una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada— aseguró mientras asomaba la cabeza para descubrir quien estaba llamando a su puerta. Parado en el rellano se encontró su hermano, con muy mala cara y toda la pinta de haber discutido otra vez con Alice—. Hola Steve, ahora mismo voy— se apartó para dejar entrar a Malfoy y señaló en dirección al mueble bar—. Sírvete algo mientras esperas, Hermione estará lista en cinco minutos. Yo me marcho, aquí he terminado y parece que mis servicios de buena samaritana son requeridos en otra parte ahora mismo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza pero cuando se quedó solo empezó a deambular por la sala de estar. No le apetecía una copa y prefirió observar las cosas de Granger. Le llamó la atención que no hubiera más libros pero comprendió que aquella no era su verdadera biblioteca al acercarse al estante y leer los títulos de los volúmenes. Todos muggles. Sin duda Hermione escondía los libros mágicos en un lugar más discreto, donde Silvia y sus demás amigos no pudieran verlos. Lo libros muggles no le interesaban demasiado pero enseguida encontró algo que captó su atención. Una repisa completamente llena de fotografías.

En una de ellas, la más antigua, Granger llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts. Se la veía muy pequeña, calculó que la foto sería de segundo o tercer año. Estaba sentada en la que sin duda debía ser la sala común de Gryffindor y acompañada por sus inseparables Potter y Weasley. Hasta hace poco, Draco habría sentido el impulso de robar la foto y colocarla en el centro de su diana para hacer prácticas de puntería con la comadreja y el cara rajada pero ahora, sin embargo, la observó con curiosidad. Los tres lucían una sonrisa tan franca y sincera que le provocó cierta envidia. La sala en la que estaban sentados, quizá algo descuidada y con butacas gastadas pero decorada con unos colores cálidos que la hacían parecer acogedora y confortable, tan diferente de la sala común de Slytherin, y la actitud distendida que se veía en sus rostros, transmitían una sensación de camaradería que él nunca consiguió experimentar en sus años de colegio. En Slytherin aprendían a no bajar jamás la guardia y ni siquiera con sus compañeros podían mostrarse así de relajados.

En la siguiente volvía a aparecer el famoso trío. Se les veía de nuevo en la misma sala, de pie, pero esta vez la habitación estaba distinta. De las paredes colgaban guirnaldas y estandartes que combinaban el rojo y el dorado y Weasley sostenía eufórico la copa de Quiddich. La visión de la copa en las manos de la comadreja le hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado, esa foto era incluso mejor que la anterior para el centro de su diana. Por un momento estuvo tentado de pasar directamente a la próxima foto sin embargo algo le detuvo. Había algo extraño en esa imagen, algo que no acaba de cuadrar. Para empezar, Granger llevaba el pelo mucho más alborotado de lo normal ¿Y eso que sobresalía por uno de los extremos de su pelambrera era una ramita? Parecía más que nunca que llevase en la cabeza el nido de un enorme pajarraco. Extraño peinado para posar ante la cámara, y su expresión… no encajaba, era como si parte de su alegría fuese fingida solo para contentar a Weasley. Fijándose bien, Potter daba una impresión semejante. El anormal de Weasley blandía la copa como si no se enterase de nada pero los otros dos daban la impresión de estar a punto de caer en estado de shock. Como si en lugar de ganar la copa de Quiddich ambos acabaran de encontrarse cara a cara con un gigante, o algo peor… Además, ¿qué clase de chica adolescente permitiría que la fotografiaran tan desaliñada? Desde luego ninguna de las que él que había conocido.

Siempre había sido de lo más peculiar, porque lejos de avergonzarse de la pinta que tenía, Granger colocaba la foto a la vista de cualquiera… Tenía que admitir que ella no se parecía a ninguna otra mujer con la que hubiera tratado.

En la última foto de Hogwarts estaba sola, sentada a la orilla del lago. En realidad no estaba sola, la acompañaba un gato anaranjado de morro aplastado. Se entretuvo mirándola detenidamente, el gato era horroroso, uno de los bichos más feos que había visto nunca; ella, en cambio, estaba preciosa. Se notaba que era primavera, no llevaba corbata y la camisa blanca tenía un par de botones desabrochados. Una vez más Draco se preguntó en que agujero habría estado él metido entonces para no reparar en esa belleza serena y tranquila, en su aspecto ingenuo, confiado e irresistible. El estómago le dio un vuelco al comprender que tras la guerra Granger tampoco había vuelto al colegio para terminar los estudios y que esa foto solo podía ser de sexto año. Seguramente había sido tomada pocos días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore y el agujero en el cual él estaba entonces metido no era otro que el armario evanescente a través del cual los mortífagos pudieron acceder al castillo.

Prefirió pasar con rapidez a la foto siguiente. Estaba con Silvia patinando en la pista de hielo que cada navidad se instala en Rockefeller Center, riendo a carcajadas, con pinta de pasárselo realmente bien.

En la repisa solo quedaba una última foto. Hermione rodeada de flores, en lo que Draco reconoció como un rincón del jardín de Pete, con el mismo gato anaranjado en brazos. Ese bicho era realmente horrible pero se notaba que ella lo adoraba. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor algún rastro del animal en el apartamento pero no lo encontró. Ni gato, ni cesta, ni cajón de arena, ni siquiera pelos anaranjados en el sofá.

— ¿Zapato negro o sandalia plateada? —Preguntó a su espalda una voz en la que se apreciaba un ligero nivel de estrés. Draco se giró y la vio entrar en la sala, con un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, descalza y con un zapato diferente en cada mano. Ella no le vio porque no conseguía despegar la vista del calzado, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro mientras intentaba tomar una decisión—. Las sandalias son más adecuadas para evitar el look negro de funeral— continuó sin parecer muy convencida— pero son demasiado altas y no me agrada mucho la perspectiva de tener la cabeza tan lejos del suelo.

—No temas, si mis encantos hacen flaquear tus piernas yo te sostendré.

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con él frente a frente. La miraba con su característica sonrisa socarrona y ella registró en su cerebro la nota mental según la cual al día siguiente mataría a Silvia por no decirle que él había llegado.

—Esperemos que no sea necesario. No sabía que ya estabas aquí, no te escuché llegar.

—Me encontré con Steve abajo y subimos juntos. Silvia se fue a casa con él.

—Ya —dijo Hermione con cara de entender cada vez menos ¿Por qué hablaba de sus amigos como si fuesen también los suyos?

—Nos presentaron en la fiesta de año nuevo ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro. Esa a la que te invité por lástima… —dejó caer con lo que procuró fuese una buena imitación de la sonrisa autosuficiente que él esbozaba tan a menudo, intentando desviar la atención de lo que en realidad le fastidiaba: que la hubiese sorprendido como a una quinceañera nerviosa, cuidando hasta el último detalle para su cita con el chico más popular de la escuela.

Claro que un Slytherin de pura cepa no iba a dejar pasar así como así la oportunidad de regodearse.

—Ya que Silvia no está, y teniendo en cuenta que es para mí para quien te estás arreglando, supongo que te interesará conocer mi opinión—. Ella tenía toda la pinta de estar repasando mentalmente la lista de los peores maleficios conocidos, así que Draco optó por no esperar una respuesta—. El plateado— dijo tomando la sandalia de su mano y agachándose a continuación.

Para su propia sorpresa Hermione se encontró levantando un poco el pie para permitir que esa versión tan particular de príncipe la "coronase" como a una cenicienta moderna, y que luego, todavía arrodillado en el suelo, fijase la correa alrededor de su tobillo acariciándole la cara interna de la pantorrilla con la yema de sus dedos de una forma que podría ser descrita con muchos adjetivos excepto inocente, o casual.

No es que no le gustase, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda cuando la embargó la sensación de que él le estaba gastando una especie de broma, aunque por supuesto era imposible que Draco Malfoy pudiese conocer los cuentos infantiles para niños muggles ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si según Dumbledore su padre incluso le había prohibido leer a Beedle el bardo! pero entonces ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Creyó que todo terminaría en cuanto él hubiese abrochado el zapato pero supo que se equivocaba en cuanto posó el pie en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que, por muy bien que la sandalia le sentase, todavía le faltaba su compañera. Maldiciendo internamente tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a soltar improperios contra Malfoy, que la miraba divertido y aparentemente muy orgulloso de su pequeña triquiñuela, y contra todos los autores de cuentos infantiles, a los que nunca se les ocurrió mencionar que Cenicienta se sintió como una estúpida cuando le tocó ir a buscar el otro zapato cojeando ante la atenta mirada del príncipe burlón como si sufriera una grave desviación de columna.

En muchos aspectos Malfoy había madurado pero en otros todavía seguía pareciendo un chiquillo que disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar. Desde luego no pensaba darle las gracias por su supuesto acto de galantería y se limitó a dirigirle un escueto "ahora vuelvo" antes de abandonar la habitación de la forma más elegante que pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Treinta segundos más tarde estaba de vuelta con ambos zapatos y él la miró de arriba abajo como si no acabara de verla tan solo un momento antes.

—Estás preciosa— dijo acercándose y rodeando su cintura con un solo brazo. Hermione creyó que iba a besarla pero él se limitó a darle un casto beso en la mejilla, como si realmente fuese su primera cita.

—Gracias, siento haberte hecho esperar.

—No te preocupes, ha merecido la pena. Además me he entretenido curioseando un poco. Por cierto tus fotos no funcionan, están quietas -—dijo golpeando suavemente el cristal de una de ellas con el dedo como si los fotografiados fuesen a despertarse repentinamente al sentir el contacto.

Hermione tomó su varita e hizo un sencillo movimiento. Todas las figuras comenzaron a moverse, excepto las de su foto con Silvia que continuaron tal y como estaban.

—Es por si recibo alguna visita, —mintió — ya sabes, mis amigos son muggles y no quiero que salgan corriendo.

No era cierto. Paralizar las fotos al salir de casa o cuando esperaba a alguien podría ser para ella un hábito más, como apagar las luces o cerrar los grifos. La verdad era que desde la muerte de Harry no soportaba ver sus fotos en movimiento, le parecía un reflejo patético y pobre de lo que él había sido. Las prefería quietas, congeladas, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese instante perfecto. Aún contra su voluntad dirigió una mirada furtiva a la foto que les tomaran la tarde en que Hagrid les había llevado a ambos al bosque para conocer a Grawp, mientras el equipo de Gryffindor, con Ron como guardián, ganaba la copa de Quiddich. Harry le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de agacharse para intentar sin éxito levantar a Ron sobre sus hombros. De espaldas a Malfoy, a ella se le escapó una fugaz sonrisa. En ese momento no le pareció triste, le vio tal como él era, un compañero generoso y divertido. Por un momento pensó que así debería recordarlo y luego se giró rápidamente, antes de que Malfoy notara nada.

—Lo que es por mí, puedes dejarlas como estaban. No sé si mi organismo podrá tolerar ver a Weasley alardeando de esa forma —replicó él medio en broma medio en serio.

—Pues si quieres salir conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte a él— advirtió Hermione guardando la varita en su bolso y cogiendo la chaqueta, preparándose para salir— te recuerdo que la semana que viene será mi invitado. Y ahora tiene éxitos deportivos más importantes de los que alardear que haber conseguido la copa de Quiddich del colegio…

A Malfoy le cambió la expresión de la cara y ella se dio por satisfecha, considerando que tras la bromita del zapato estaban en paz. Por un momento pensó que le había dejado sin palabras hasta que él, que todavía la sostenía por la cintura, la aproximó más a su cuerpo y le susurró algo al oído. Entonces fue ella la que no supo qué decir.

—Por mucho que Weasley alardee los dos sabremos que ahora soy yo quien tiene lo que él siempre quiso.

El verano ya había empezado oficialmente y al salir al exterior Hermione descubrió que hacía una noche maravillosa. Ya en el coche Draco le contó que había conseguido mesa en un restaurante cerca de su casa y propuso dejar el coche en el garaje e ir dando un paseo, a ella le pareció bien. No hizo ningún comentario pero se preguntó cuanto habría pagado para conseguir esa mesa. El restaurante en cuestión había recibido un premio hacía poco tiempo y desde entonces era imposible conseguir una reserva, Warren le había comentado esa misma tarde que llevaba semanas intentándolo sin éxito, que la lista de espera era de meses, y eso que él tenía algunos contactos en el mundo del espectáculo. Al llegar comprendió porqué la lista de espera era tan larga. El restaurante no era el típico local de moda, en realidad era muy pequeño, bañado por una luz tenue y un aire acogedor. Habría como mucho unas diez o doce mesas, todas pequeñas. El sitio perfecto para una cena romántica. El maêtre recibió a Malfoy como si le conociese de toda la vida y con tanta reverencia que casi parecía uno de sus elfos domésticos.

La cena fue estupenda. Deliciosa cocina de autor en cantidades ínfimas y a un precio probablemente desorbitado. Imposible saberlo con exactitud porque Draco se adelantó y pidió por los dos, pero en realidad no era necesario ver la carta para saber que la factura alcanzaría una suma considerable. Él no mencionó la bochornosa escena de la mañana y solo hablaron de cosas intrascendentes. Hermione se sentía relajada y sorprendentemente ligera, despreocupada como no lo había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera podía culpar al alcohol, cuyo consumo se limitó a mojarse los labios de vez en cuando. Del resto del contenido de su copa se deshizo moviendo de vez en cuando la varita bajo el mantel en los escasos momentos en los que Draco le quitaba la vista de encima.

Al terminar volvieron caminando, Draco se detuvo en el portal y la miró con ese gesto tan suyo, el mismo en el que antes veía prepotencia y ahora seguridad. El mismo que a veces conseguía que le detestase y que otras estaba peligrosamente cerca de fundir el muro de hielo que la protegía de él.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Finjo que estoy dispuesto a llevarte a casa o subimos directamente a mi piso?

Hermione no lo dudó, aunque las razones por las que quería subir no estaban relacionadas con lo que lo que Draco imaginaba. Necesitaban hablar en un ambiente tranquilo sin que nadie les interrumpiese y sabía que no iba a encontrar una mejor ocasión.

—Subamos.

Al ver que se aproximaban el portero les abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

—Buenas noches señor Malfoy. Y compañía— saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenas noches Jerry —le respondió Draco.

Malfoy colocó una mano sobre cintura, cediéndole el paso. Hermione sonrió al hombre al pasar por su lado pero la sonrisa se sintió un poco turbada al darse cuenta de que tal vez ya se habían visto alguna vez, aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo. Quizá ese hombre fuese el mismo que estaba de guardia la noche en que el embajador turco logró intoxicarla. Por un momento imaginó la escena, el hall desierto en plena noche y Malfoy llegando de repente, con ella en brazos y desvanecida. Era una tontería pero se sintió enrojecer. El leve roce de la mano de Malfoy en su cintura la hizo reaccionar y avanzó dejándose llevar en la dirección en que él la guiaba. No la soltó al llegar al ascensor, ni tampoco dentro de él.

Hermione estaba más o menos familiarizada con la distribución del piso por la vez que había pasado allí un día entero. Le siguió hasta la sala donde Malfoy ya se había sacado la chaqueta y estaba atacando el mueble bar.

— ¿Qué te apetece tomar? —preguntó blandiendo una botella.

—No quiero nada gracias, pero tú sírvete algo —contestó mientras posaba sus cosas en el sofá.

—Es Whiskey de Malta. Estupendo. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

Negó con la cabeza y le observó tomar un vaso y servirse una generosa cantidad. Decidió esperar a que terminara y que le hubiese dado un buen trago antes de empezar a hablar, presintiendo que lo necesitaría para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero él no le dio tiempo a preparar ningún hipotético discurso. Sin soltar el vaso la abrazó con una sola mano y buscó sus labios. Ella no opuso resistencia, fue un beso lento y profundo en el que Draco recorrió a placer hasta el último rincón de su oscura y húmeda cavidad. A Hermione le encantó probar el delicioso sabor del licor directamente de su boca pero no podía dejar que las cosas transcurrieran por ese camino.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar— dijo apenas sus labios se separaron.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó él estrechándola más contra su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro en una curiosa postura —. Se está tan bien así —exclamó hundiendo la cara en su pelo.

La mano de la cintura bajó un poco más, hasta alcanzar la cadera y Hermione tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para insistir.

—Es importante.

—Lo sé. Soy perfectamente consciente de que hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, solo digo… que quizá ahora no sea el momento más adecuado— había hundido la cara completamente en su espesa melena y estaba tan pegado a ella que al hablar los labios casi le tocaban la piel de la nuca, justo allí donde nace el cabello. Cuando empezó a besuquearle el cuello y la mano que tenía posada en la cadera se deslizó hacia atrás, rozándole las nalgas, la respuesta natural de Hermione fue restregarse contra él y supo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de dejarse llevar por las ganas de estar con él. Si dejase de hablar un momento, tal vez, todavía pudiera encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para detenerle. Pero no se callaba, y la cadencia tan peculiar con la que arrastraba las palabras no ayudaba en absoluto —. Sea lo que sea seguro que puede esperar. Piénsalo bien ¿cuándo hemos tenido un momento así para nosotros?... —sus besos trazaban una línea ascendente hasta llegar a la barbilla, entonces Draco apartó la mano de la parte baja de su espalda y la subió para acariciarle la cara, con el pulgar rozando la comisura de los labios. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Los suyos, tan grises, parecían de repente extremadamente graves e inusualmente cálidos, al mirarlos Hermione pensó en el metal fundido y a punto de ebullición. Caliente y denso. Su voz seguía escapando entre sus labios en susurros cada vez más roncos, hipnotizantes—…. Siempre en lugares públicos, con prisas y bajo el temor de ser descubiertos. No me digas que tú no deseas también hacerlo ahora. Despacio y sin prisas, por una vez.

Hizo una breve pausa en la que el pulgar trazó la línea del labio inferior y después volvió a besarla. Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa pero cuando ya la tenía totalmente abierta él no dejó que le acariciara. Se separó despacio y sin una sola palabra la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su dormitorio. Allí posó el vaso de Wiskey sobre la mesilla de noche mientras Hermione le despojaba del cinturón. Después le quitó por fin la camisa y entonces la marca tenebrosa quedó al descubierto por primera vez. Ella ya sabía que la llevaba pero no se la había visto nunca. Se quedó quieta durante un largo segundo, totalmente paralizada, y Draco temió que se echara atrás esgrimiendo otra vez sus antiguos escrúpulos, pero entonces, tomándole por sorpresa, le propinó un pequeño empujón que le dejó sentado sobre la cama. Se agachó a su lado y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Después retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y sin ninguna clase de música o baile sensual de por medio empezó a desnudarse para él.

Primero se bajó lentamente la cremallera. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima, Draco alargó la mano para recuperar el vaso de la mesilla y tomar un largo trago. El licor le bajaba por la garganta cuando ella se llevó una mano al hombro y apartó uno de los tirantes. Después el otro, muy despacio, dejando que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Durante unos segundos la mirada de él siguió el trazado descendente del vestido, acariciando con la vista la silueta femenina a medida que la tela bajaba por su abdomen, las caderas y las piernas, hasta quedar arrugada en el suelo a la altura de los tobillos.

Hermione esperó a que subiera la vista de nuevo antes de llevarse las manos a la espalda y alcanzar el cierre de su sujetador. Era negro, liso y sin tirantes, confeccionado con una tela semirígida y totalmente opaca. Después de soltar el cierre ella dejó los brazos fuertemente pegados al cuerpo, manteniéndolo en su lugar, por lo que no se movió ni un milímetro. Draco no lo lamentó, prefería concentrarse en la porción de pecho que quedaba a la vista y en como se hinchaba sugerentemente al ritmo de su respiración. Las copas terminaban con un corte recto justo unos pocos milímetros por encima de los pezones, que él supuso duros y erectos.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil un momento, estudiándole. Sabía que estaba excitado, sin embargo no podía apreciar ningún signo exterior que lo diera a demostrar. La miraba absorto pero permanecía muy quieto y tan dueño de sí mismo que resultaba casi insultante. Abrió los brazos y dejó que el sujetador cayera a sus pies, quedándose solo con unas bragas negras de encaje. Iba a quitárselas también pero entonces él se levantó de la cama y se le acercó. En la penumbra de la habitación no pudo ver sus ojos hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca. Por fortuna la mirada que le dedicó no era en absoluto indiferente, más bien recordaba a la del depredador que espera agazapado el momento oportuno para atacar, sin impaciencia ni preocupación, absolutamente seguro de que la presa no se le escapará.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y, a la inversa de cómo había empezado la noche, le desabrochó las sandalias. No había una sonrisa socarrona en su cara esta vez. Con ambas manos rodeó uno de sus tobillos, se agachó todavía más y depositó un beso en la parte interna, muy cerca del hueso. Sus manos ascendieron lentamente por la pantorrilla, la rodilla, y luego el comienzo del muslo, formando un trazado invisible por el que más tarde pasaba su boca, cubriendo de besos cada centímetro de piel que sus manos habían tocado previamente. A medida que las manos ascendían ella separó los muslos para hacer hueco a su cabeza. Los dedos escalaron hacia arriba, muy cerca ya de la ingle, y Hermione llevó las manos a su cabeza y acarició el pelo rubio durante un instante para luego agarrar dos mechones y sujetarse a ellos con fuerza mientras inhalaba aire muy ruidosamente. Los dedos de Draco no llegaron a tocar sus braguitas, en su lugar se desviaron a los lados y la tomaron por las caderas. Siguió con la cadena de besos y al llegar al final apretó la cara contra la tela, aspirando el aroma y dejando que la nariz se le impregnara de su humedad. Hermione soltó un gemido y le tiró del pelo hasta casi hacerle daño. Él apartó un poco la cara.

— ¿Quieres que te las quite?

—Claro que sí.

—Prometí que no te vería desnuda hasta que tú te quitases la ropa para mí, o hasta que me suplicarás que yo lo hiciera…

—Acabo de hacerlo —protestó Hermione.

—No del todo…

— ¡Maldito hurón orgulloso! —A él se le escapó una risa y luego, de alguna forma, se las ingenió para colar su lengua de serpiente por debajo de la tela, torturándola hasta que creyó que iba a estallar — ¿Quieres quitármelas de una vez¡Por favor! ? —gritó al borde del colapso— Hazlo... o te juro que te arrepentirás.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sacando la cabeza del hueco entre sus piernas con esa sonrisilla que transmitía lo encantado que estaba de haberse conocido— aunque eso no ha sido muy amable me doy por satisfecho—. Asió con ambas manos el pequeño pedazo de tela y lo deslizó por el tobogán de sus muslos, dejándola completamente desnuda. Después la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, depositándola sobre las sabanas—. Eres preciosa — exclamó, y sin dejar de admirarla se deshizo de los pantalones y del boxer.

—Tu tampoco estás mal— replicó Hermione separando los muslos con la esperanza de que retomara aquello que acaba de interrumpir, cosa que a él no le pasó desapercibida.

—Tranquila. Tenemos toda la noche —dijo acurrucándose en el hueco entre sus rodillas—. Pero antes de empezar, deja que te advierta una cosa, Granger. Por mucho que te guste lo que te voy a hacer, porque sé que te gustará —matizó de forma arrogante, inclinándose hasta casi quedar tendido sobre ella— ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos. Quiero que me mires cuando te corras.

Ella aceptó la petición y el pacto se selló con una mirada cómplice y silenciosa.

Sabiéndose dueño de la noche recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica, observando cada reacción a su tacto. Despacio, alimentando su ansiedad y alargando los prolegómenos de un modo casi perverso. Ella le había hecho esperar por ese momento durante meses y ahora estaba dispuesto a torturarla con su pequeña revancha. Quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, hacerla gozar y sufrir al mismo tiempo y disfrutar del doble placer de tenerla para él y a la vez negarle lo que tanto deseaba. Quería sentirla retorcerse bajo sus manos y llevarla al borde mismo de la agonía. Y, lo más importante, quería que en todo momento tuviese presente que era él quien se lo hacía. Que era él, Draco Malfoy, el único capaz de hacerla vibrar de esa forma. Solo entonces quedaría satisfecho.

Para recordárselo se acercó a su rostro y le rozó levemente los labios. Un beso demasiado suave que a ella le supo a poco. Se aferró a su nuca y profundizó el beso, cosa que él no rechazó, convirtiéndose en un juego de lenguas donde nadie resultó perdedor. Draco se dejó caer completamente sobre ella, permitiéndole sentir la dureza de su erección presionando contra su pubis. Creyendo que la penetraría, Hermione soltó un gemido de anticipación, y al comprobar que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo tan pronto le dedicó una mirada exigente que él ignoró. Se separó de su boca y emprendió el camino que le llevaría a sus pechos, donde se detuvo durante un buen rato, los acarició y lamió, los apretó, chupó y en algún momento del proceso ella se olvidó de sus propias prisas. Comprendió su juego y decidió entrar en él, correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

Con manos ágiles se entregó con absoluta dedicación a reconocer cada parte de su anatomía, despacio, sin prisa, como un manjar cuyo delicioso sabor se disfruta más paladeándolo con calma en lugar de darse un atracón. Sintió que por primera vez desde que habían iniciado esa vorágine salvaje de encuentros clandestinos estaban teniendo algo más que simple sexo y recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y caricias se fundieron en una danza que solo dos almas que se reconocen pueden comprender.

Terminaron envueltos en una maraña de sábanas, con Hermione tumbada de lado y él abrazándola por detrás. El brazo derecho sobre su cintura y el izquierdo bajo su cuello, extendido sobre la cama y mostrando la marca tenebrosa. Hermione le acarició la piel pálida del antebrazo, bordeando la marca con cierto temor supersticioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsa al verla, por todo aquello que representaba y las atrocidades que se habían cometido en su nombre.

—Creía que a estas alturas se habría debilitado mucho, hasta prácticamente desaparecer. Pero está asombrosamente visible — murmuró observándola con cierta malsana fascinación, pensando que en el pasado nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a verla tan de cerca. Después arrugó la nariz en una mueca que desagrado que él no pudo llegar a ver—. Ya sé que es imposible borrarla con magia pero podrías quitártela con láser ¿sabes? Es un método muggle que…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió él —Blaise me lo contó. Se borró la suya nada más salir de Azkaban.

— ¿Zabini se la borró?

—No es tan extraño. Aunque te resistas a creerlo todos renegamos de aquella época. Fueron tiempos oscuros que a nadie le gusta recordar. A estas alturas probablemente ya todo el mundo se la haya quitado pero él fue de los primeros.

— ¿Por qué?

—A las mujeres no les gusta —confesó logrando que a Hermione se le hiciese involuntariamente un nudo en el estómago ¿Cuántas mujeres la habían tocado antes que ella? Muchas… Pero eso no tenía importancia, lo que realmente dolía era preguntarse cuántas lo harían después. Su parte racional le advirtió que aquel era un pensamiento peligroso en el que no debería seguir adentrándose, la inconsciente se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo mientras él seguía hablando—. A las muggles les resulta extraño, pero como no saben cual es su significado enseguida se acostumbran y dejan de darle importancia, pero las brujas… con las brujas es completamente diferente. La primera vez que la ven me miran como si fuese un monstruo— la mano posada sobre su cintura empezó a moverse, acariciando con ternura el cuerpo de Hermione mientras seguía hablando. Ella se quedó muy quieta—. Si he de ser sincero, al principio agradecí la forma tan peculiar en que transcurría nuestra relación, porque así me resultaba fácil ocultártela. Temía el momento en que descubrieras que todavía está ahí. Significa demasiadas cosas dolorosas y pensaba que te alejaría de mí— si inclinó sobre ella y habló cerca de su oído, como si estuviera a punto de confesarle algo muy íntimo—. De todas las mujeres con las que he estado eres la que más motivos tiene para despreciarme por su causa.

Hermione se giró en la cama para quedar frente a él, deseaba mirarle a los ojos y que él mismo comprobase que no le miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

—Pero la noche que me trajiste aquí, después de lo del turco… a la mañana siguiente no llevabas camisa y sin embargo no vi la marca.

—Un sencillo hechizo de ocultación.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Él intentaba parecer relajado pero por dentro se sentía nervioso. Siempre supo que si seguían adelante con lo suyo tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría. No era algo por lo que deseara pasar y durante un tiempo tomó medidas para posponerlo. No sabía si ella lo comprendería, sin embargo deseaba tanto que sí lo hiciera…

—Con la auténtica marca, no —admitió—. Pero tenías razón en lo que dijiste antes. Aunque no desapareció del todo, después de su muerte empezó a debilitarse, en los últimos tiempos era mucho menos visible. Esta es un tatuaje.

— ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Te hiciste tatuar la marca tenebrosa? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro, intentando adivinar el motivo que podía llevar a alguien a hacer algo así.

—Es difícil de explicar. Cuando me la grabaron no era más que un crío, al principio me sentía orgulloso pero pronto empecé a darme cuenta de que todo aquello me sobrepasaba. Odiaba tener que llevarla —continúo él—. Puedo ser leal pero no estoy hecho para el voto de obediencia ciega que implicaba. La única forma de soportarlo era pensar en mí mismo como un mercenario que luchaba por su propio interés pero no siempre era fácil engañarse de esa forma. La sumisión de mi tía Bellatrix era tan auténtica que me ponía enfermo. Es irónico, ahora que todos han muerto o renegado de su pasado es muy probable que ella y yo seamos las dos únicas personas en el mundo que todavía la llevan. Aunque no estoy muy seguro que ella cuente desde que los dementores la besaron.

Su rostro se transformó con una mueca, como si aquello le resultara doloroso, y ella tuvo la convicción de que era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con nadie. No quería presionarle pero no pudo evitar formular la pregunta.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—Supongo que forma parte de mí. Lo que de verdad me gustaría borrar es lo que significa y las cosas que él me obligó a hacer, pero no puedo, así que no me queda más remedio que vivir con ello. Me la tatué para no olvidarlo nunca. Me ayuda a mantenerme limpio, a hacer lo correcto. Sé que si algún día siento la tentación de escoger un mal camino, como le sucedió a mi padre, me bastará con mirarla para evitar que me corrompa.

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos, conmovida por su integridad. Además sin él saberlo le estaba dando una lección. Ambos cargaban con un terrible pasado pero él lo asumía y miraba hacia delante mientras que ella había dedicado los últimos años a lamentarse y esconder la cabeza. Draco había demostrado una clase de valor del que ella, por muy Gryffindor que fuera, carecía. Se abalanzó sobre su boca, silenciándole con un beso. Le deseaba de nuevo, convencida en ese momento de que todo lo cerca que pudieran estar el uno del otro seguiría sin ser suficiente.

Cuando terminaron él se abandonó sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su estómago mientras con la mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente la parte situada entre el ombligo y el pubis. A lo largo de la noche no había existido nada más que ellos dos, pero el gesto de Draco le recordó que ella también tenía algo importante que contarle. Sintió el impulso de decírselo inmediatamente pero lo demoró unos segundos, esperando cualquier reacción por su parte. Estaba ya de casi tres meses y él parecía muy concentrado masajeándole el vientre ¿Habría notado algún cambio? ¿Acaso ya lo sospechaba? Era imposible que aquel nuevo Draco renegase de su hijo y supo que aquel era el momento ideal. La primera luz de día empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana y quiso compartirlo con él antes de que aquella noche perfecta terminase del todo, por si la magia se desvanecía con la salida del sol.

—Draco…— le llamó acariciándole el pelo.

— ¿Sí?

Pero sus caricias habían descendido un poco más, dejando perfectamente claro cuales eran sus intenciones más inmediatas.

—Draco… —suplicó —ahora no.

Él continúo jugueteando y, muy a su pesar, a Hermione se le escapó un gemido que solo sirvió para animarle.

—Tendrás que darme una buena razón.

—Casi está amaneciendo.

— ¿Ya quieres dejarme? —preguntó tomándola con ambas manos por las caderas para que no se moviera mientras le besaba el vientre—. No te lo permitiré tan fácilmente, he esperado demasiado tiempo por esto.

—No tenemos tiempo—protestó retorciéndose, en un intento poco exitoso de que él la liberase—. En poco más de una hora tengo que estar en la embajada y no puedo ir así vestida. Debo pasar por casa para cambiarme.

—A tu jefe no le importará que llegues tarde —replicó él sujetándola con más fuerza y con la boca demasiado próxima a su pubis—. Es más, creo que a partir de ahora te ordenará que llegues todos los días tarde si es esto lo que te retiene.

—Draco —protestó Hermione reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad—. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar cuanto antes. Es importante.

La seriedad de su tono de voz le hizo detenerse para prestar toda su atención. Semi incorporado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el pelo todo revuelto estaba tan sexy que por un instante Hermione lamentó no haberle dejado seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió la boca sin saber todavía como abordaría el tema pero el sonido del timbre del teléfono vino a interrumpirla. Draco miró su reloj de pulsera para comprobar la hora y su expresión se volvió repentinamente seria.

—Disculpa —dijo alargando el brazo sobre ella para hacerse con el auricular.

La luz parpadeante de la esquina le indicó que se trataba de una llamada interna, cosa que corroboró al descolgar y reconocer la voz de Jerry, el portero de noche que todavía no había terminado su turno.

—Perdone que le moleste a estas horas, señor Malfoy, pero ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto. Tengo aquí a una muchacha empeñada a subir a su apartamento, trae un equipaje muy voluminoso… —se interrumpió un momento y al continuar, aunque no había perdido el tono respetuoso, el hombre no pudo ocultar cierta la perplejidad en su voz—… en realidad son dos baúles. Dos baúles antiguos y enormes. Dice que su nombre es Claire Durand y que ustedes son familia. No es mi intención ponerlo en duda pero no me pareció adecuado permitirle subir sin antes consultárselo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que está usted acompañado. Espero haber actuado bien, señor.

Desde hacía meses Draco daba por sentado que Claire se instalaría con él al terminar el colegio, pero también estaba completamente seguro de que querría disfrutar algo más de la compañía de su madre y su familia antes de cruzar el océano y emprender su vida adulta. Hacía poco más de una semana que terminaran las clases en Hogwarts y no tenía previsto que ella se presentase tan pronto, y mucho menos sin avisar. Desvió la vista hacia Hermione, que medio incorporada sobre la cama le interrogaba con la mirada, intentando adivinar si había ocurrido algo realmente grave.

—Por supuesto has hecho lo correcto informándome.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y sacudió la cabeza como si se tratase de un asunto sin importancia, aunque en realidad la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia. En el fondo seguía sin liberarse de la estricta educación formal que su madre le había inculcado. Como hermano mayor él debería —en teoría— dar ejemplo, y dejar que su hermana menor le sorprendiera en la cama con Granger no le parecía un buen plan. Por otro lado ni siquiera sabía como llamar a lo que tenían pero si pretendía ir en serio con ella lo correcto sería que ambas se conociesen de otra forma. Sin necesidad de algo tan estirado como invitarla a tomar el té de las cinco se le ocurrían un montón de posibles fórmulas para presentarlas. Y cualquiera de ellas era mejor que el panorama que tenía en perspectiva.

— ¿Debo asumir, señor, que no puede usted hablar con libertad en este momento?

Gracias a Merlín Jerry era un hombre intuitivo.

—Así es —corroboró Draco, aliviado porque el peso de la conversación recayera en el portero.

—Dado que la señorita es de su familia le indicaré cual es su apartamento. Pero su equipaje es demasiado pesado para que lo lleve ella sola y yo no puedo ausentarme ahora. Podría acomodarlo en la portería y más tarde alguien se encargará de subirlo. Por desgracia mi memoria ya no es tan buena como antes y tal vez tarde unos minutos en encontrar la llave adecuada…. Si a usted le parece bien, claro.

El hombre se estaba ganando una buena propina. Mentalmente pensó en una cantidad generosa.

—Me parece muy bien.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. Imagino que la dama que lo acompaña bajará en unos minutos, si lo desea puedo conseguirle taxi.

—Eso sería perfecto. Gracias —contestó al tiempo que decidía aumentar considerablemente la cantidad la había pensado en principio.

—Es un placer ayudarle, señor. Que tenga un buen día.

El portero no podría entretener a Claire durante mucho rato así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Colgó el teléfono y prácticamente saltó de la cama, buscó un pantalón de pijama y cuando se lo hubo puesto se giró hacia Hermione que, imitándole, se había levantado también y le miraba con expresión de no comprender nada. Se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que pedirte que te marches ahora mismo— ella le miró extrañada y Draco continuó hablando. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que si le daba la oportunidad de abrir la boca para meter baza le freiría a preguntas y contestarlas era un lujo que no se podía permitir en ese momento—. Ha surgido algo de lo que tengo que encargarme ahora mismo y necesito estar solo para hacerlo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? — le dio un beso en los labios, rápido pero tierno—. Prometo que al llegar a la oficina te lo explicaré todo y luego saldremos a comer a algún lugar tranquilo y podremos hablar de eso que querías contarme ¿de acuerdo?

Le dio un segundo beso antes de soltarla y empezar a recoger las prendas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Cuando se las pasó con una media sonrisa que pretendía ser de disculpa a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que empezar a vestirse a toda prisa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con bastante fastidio, no solo porque él la estaba echando descaradamente si no porque la oportunidad perfecta se había esfumado y no tenía la menor intención de contarle que iban a ser padres en medio de un restaurante, por muy tranquilo y discreto que fuera.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la chimenea con las sandalias todavía en la mano pero él la interceptó a medio camino.

—No está conectada a la Red Flu. El edificio Dakota ¿recuerdas? Tú me lo contaste, ningún mago puede vivir aquí…

Hermione se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que salir por la puerta? No puedo salir con estas pintas— protestó señalando su alborotado cabello, Draco se encogió de hombros y nuevamente puso esa expresión— ¡Arrrg! —exclamó Hermiome. Se calzó a la carrera y rápidamente se recogió el pelo en una coleta—. Te odio por esto, Draco Malfoy.

Él se le acercó sonriendo, contento porque en el fondo ambos sabían que no era verdad, y la besó de nuevo.

—Te compensaré, lo prometo.

—Más te vale— dijo ella antes de salir del apartamento.

El pasillo estaba desierto, era demasiado temprano y casi todo el mundo dormía todavía. No se encontró con nadie hasta que estuvo casi llegando al ascensor, que casualmente se detuvo en esa planta, y del que salió una chica rubia. Al verla, la chica pulsó el botón para evitar que las puertas se cerrasen.

—Gracias— dijo Hermione cuando se cruzaron en la puerta.

—De nada, y buenos días— la chica le dedicó una sonrisa afable, su acento era inconfundiblemente inglés.

—Buenos días— respondió Hermione mientras las puertas se cerraban. La chica ya había enfilado el pasillo y solo podía contemplarla de espaldas. Apenas la había visto unos pocos segundos pero tuvo la impresión de que había en ella algo que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, aunque no podía precisar el que.

A medida que bajaba empezó a embargarla una sensación claustrofóbica cercana a la nausea. Intentó convencerse de que eran los malestares propios del embarazo pero sabía que no era así. Un momento antes se encontraba perfectamente, fue al entrar en el ascensor cuando comenzó esa horrible ansiedad creciente y por alguna razón la asoció con la chica rubia. Su instinto le decía que ella había sido el desencadenante.

Pulsó el botón de parada y luego volvió a subir. Ya no había rastro de la chica y el pasillo volvía a estar desierto. Repitiéndose que estaba actuando como una paranoica echó a correr de puntillas, sabiendo que los tacones producirían ruido aunque el suelo estaba alfombrado. Llegó al recodo justo a tiempo de ver como la puerta del apartamento de Draco se abría para dejar pasar a la rubia. Ni siquiera esperaron a estar dentro para abrazarse. Él, todavía vestido solamente con la parte inferior del pijama y el torso completamente desnudo, abrió los brazos para recibirla y ella se dejó caer contra su pecho, ambos sonrientes, felices e ignorantes de que les estaban espiando.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Hermione se apoyó contra la pared. Para entonces ya había reconocido a la chica como la de la foto que Draco guardaba en el escritorio de su despacho, aquella con la que según Terence, no solo se escribía con regularidad, si no que además le enviaba costosos regalos, pero seguía sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de ver. ¿De verdad Draco estaba con ella? ¡Era solo una cría! Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía echó a andar por el pasillo con paso tambaleante.

En el apartamento él no dejaba de achuchar a su hermana, a la que llevaba meses sin ver.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó ella, exultante de alegría —No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

— Yo también, pero ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas? —la regañó en broma.

—Quería sorprenderte pero sabía que controlas las listas de pasajeros de todos los trasladores así que la única forma de lograrlo era viajando en avión. Lástima que ese portero entrometido lo haya fastidiado todo… Esto no pasaría si no vivieses en un edificio tan pijo.

— ¿Acabas de llegar y ya me estás regañando? ¡Contrólate enana, o te enviaré de vuelta a Inglaterra con tu madre!

— ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que Megan y Craig te envían saludos. Ya sabes, sigues siendo su héroe particular.

—Creía que pasarías más tiempo con ellos tras terminar el colegio.

Hermione llegó hasta la puerta y pósó una mano sobre ella, acariciando la madera con la yema de los dedos. Tras esa puerta Draco y aquella chica estaban abrazados. Lo sabía. Los había visto. Y la duda de qué más estarían haciendo la roía por dentro, consumiéndola como un parásito. Escuchó las voces amortiguadas por la barrera de la puerta, pero entendió lo indispensable.

—_Fui a verles pero solo me quedé lo justo para asistir al bautizo del pequeño Eoin —_de repente Claire perdió su aire alegre y feliz, y su expresión se ensombreció momentaneamente_—. No es que me hayan pedido que me fuera, lo hice yo porque quise, pero… en fin… no me sentía cómoda. Mi madre por fin tiene la familia que siempre deseó y mi presencia allí… bueno, sentía que estaba de más— _terminó intentando restarle importancia.

Draco se sintió mal por haber sacado el tema. Sabía que la relación entre Megan y Claire siempre había sido tensa pero no esperaba que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto. Sentirse rechazada por su propia madre no es algo fácil de encajar y tal vez por eso él siempre se había sentido inclinado a intentar equilibrar la balanza, lo que la mayoría de las veces le llevaba a ser demasiado protector con Claire.

_—De veras que lo siento —_dijo abrazándola de nuevo_._

Al otro lado Hermione se odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero necesitaba saber quien esa chica y porqué razón parecía significar tanto para él. Nunca había sido una mujer celosa, pero el historial de Malfoy no jugaba precisamente a su favor, ni tampoco la forma en que la había echado de casa para recibirla a ella, a la otra. Respiró hondo y se dijo que debía hacerlo por el bebé. Porque antes de contarle a Draco que estaba embarazada necesitaba saber a que clase de hombre se enfrentaba, al entregado amante que le había abierto su corazón hacía solo unas horas o al incorregible picaflor incapaz de comprometerse con nada ni con nadie.

Adentro, Claire intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto.

—No importa Draco, de verdad. Es algo que las dos hemos racionalizado y aceptado. No encajo en su nueva familia, eso no significa que no me quiera…

Con mano temblorosa Hermione sacó la varita de su bolso y murmurando un conjuro apoyó uno de los extremos contra la puerta, después acercó el oído al otro.

—_… cuando le dije a mi madre que al terminar en Hogwarts vendría a vivir contigo en Nueva York se alegró. En realidad creo que ya se lo esperaba. Es lógico, me he hecho mayor y tengo mi propia vida._

El hechizo era tan potente que se podía escuchar todo. No solo oía la voz de la chica con total claridad, también supo que seguían abrazados porque podía escuchar incluso el roce de los cuerpos y el frufrú de la ropa. Al menos en el caso de ella, ya que no podía olvidar que él apenas se había vestido para recibirla. Podía imaginar la escena. En su cabeza la visualizaba con lujo de detalles. La chica hablando con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho desnudo. Escuchar la voz de él respondiéndole fue como recibir una puñalada.

—_Y tu propia familia, Claire. Que no se te olvide, tú y yo formamos una familia, por pequeña que sea._

La chica se separó de él y habló con una tremenda seguridad en sí misma.

_— ¡Oh, no! ¡De eso nada! Estoy harta de familias pequeñas, lo que quiero es una gran familia, lo más numerosa posible, con un montón de pequeños Malfoys traviesos y ruidosos correteando a mi alrededor…_

Hermione se apartó de la puerta horrorizada y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, lo que le impidió seguir escuchando lo que la chica hablaba. Dentro de la habitación, la expresión de Draco ante las ocurrencias de su hermana no reflejaba un susto menor, mientras ajena a todo, Claire seguía con su cháchara.

—… Vamos, no pongas esa cara de susto. Estar con Eoin me ha recordado cuanto me gustan los críos y soy demasiado joven para tenerlos. Tú, en cambio, deberías ir empezando si no quieres ser un padre viejo y aburrido.

Saliendo de su espanto, Draco le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No soy tan mayor, Claire.

—Ni tan joven —alegó ella— y estoy segura de que ni siquiera tienes novia. A este paso para cuando formalices una relación ya se te habrá pasado el arroz. ¡Merlín! Seré una tía estupenda, haré de canguro siempre que me necesites y consentiré a todos esos pequeños mocosos. ¡Quiero sobrinos!...

Intentando dominarse, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no se había enterado de lo más importante. Tal vez esa chica estaba un poco loca y en ese mismo instante Draco podría estar intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Por muy sólida que fuese la relación entre ellos, ella era demasiado joven y él demasiado libertino como para considerar seriamente la posibilidad de ceder a sus exigencias y empezar a traer niños al mundo como si salieran de una cadena de montaje.

Con cuidado volvió a aproximarse a la puerta. Era la chica la que seguía hablando.

—_… ¡Y los quiero pronto! Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Draco Malfoy —terminó en tono exigente._

Se produjo un silencio que duró unos segundos y Hermione se convenció de que si él no respondía pronto, la tensión le haría estallar el corazón. Al final su voz desenfada se hizo escuchar con tanta claridad como si estuviera justo a su lado.

—_Está bien —_aceptó_—. No prometo que sea muy pronto pero haré lo que pueda por complacerte ¿Acaso no ha sido así desde que te conozco?_

Hermione no quiso escuchar más. Temblando se apartó de la puerta y guardó la varita en el bolso, temiendo que se pusieran manos a la obra inmediatamente. Las peores heridas siempre se sienten menos al principio y tal vez por eso no lloraba. Las lágrimas que le habían humedecido los ojos en un primer instante ya se habían secado y se dirigió al ascensor en absoluta calma, tan impactada por lo que acababa de descubrir que solo podía sentir desconcierto y algo parecido a la compasión por la pobre chica ingenua que se tragaba semejante artimaña sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy solo pretendía acostarse con ella.

Ya en el ascensor, los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a trabajar cada vez más y más rápido, estableciendo toda clase de posibles hipótesis. Se sentía un juguete en manos de Malfoy, un simple pasatiempo para entretener al pervertido asalta cunas mientras esperaba pacientemente que su futura víctima se hiciera lo bastante mayor para que no le enviasen a Azkaban por pederasta. O tal vez no… Tal vez fuese algo incluso peor. Quizá lo tuviese todo planeado desde el principio. A estas alturas nadie podía ser tan inocente como para pensar que Malfoy cedería a los ruegos exigentes de una niña caprichosa. No cuando lo que estaba en juego era un tema tan serio como la paternidad. La chica era una sangre pura, su foto junto al árbol genealógico lo atestiguaba, y no era extraño que entre las familias más antiguas los matrimonios se concertaran a temprana edad. En casa de Sirius había visto el árbol genealógico de los Black, el cual daba fe de que uno de los bisabuelos de Draco se había casado a los doce años. Los tiempos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero la chica debía rondar los diecisiete, edad más que suficiente para ser su prometida. No era tan descabellado. De hecho lo explicaría todo: la permisividad de la madre la chica, la alusión a que formaban una familia…

En el apartamento, Claire no cabía en sí de alegría. Conocía muy bien a su hermano y solo intentaba tomarle un poco el pelo, pero por su expresión supo que por primera vez estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de sentar cabeza y formar una familia. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad has conocido a alguien especial? ¡Y yo que creía que ibas a convertirte en un adicto a la soltería permanente! ¡Tienes que presentármela! ¿Por qué no me has hablado nunca de ella?—exclamó casi dando saltos ante cada pregunta.

Ante su entusiasmo Draco rompió a reír.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, señorita. Lo primero es que te instales. Te enseñaré tu habitación, la he mantenido bastante neutra para que puedas decorarla a tu gusto—expuso, señalando con una mano el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

— ¿Decorarla? —le interrogó ella parándose en seco—. Draco, te adoro, pero no habrás pensado en serio que voy a instalarme aquí —. Pero al parecer él sí lo había creído y al ver su confusión a Claire no le quedó más remedio que sacarle de su error—. Solo me quedaré unos días mientras busco mi propio apartamento. Acabo de cumplir los dieciocho, incluso según los parámetros muggles soy mayor de edad y aspiro a tener vida social. Quiero tenerte cerca, claro ¡pero, por Merlín, no tanto! No te ofendas, pero vivir con mi hermano ahuyentaría a todos mis posibles ligues. Necesito intimidad y tú también la necesitarás si aspiras a conservar a esa chica a tu lado. Lo cual, ya te anticipo ahora, que probablemente no sea una tarea fácil. Espero que no la cagues.

Ya había amanecido y la luz intensa de lo que prometía una bonita mañana veraniega inundaba el vestíbulo cuando Hermione lo cruzó. A esas alturas ya no albergaba ninguna duda. Había tomado a la rubia por "la otra" sin darse cuenta de que en realidad "la otra" era ella. Cuando sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de mármol, el hombre de la noche anterior se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Al pasar por su lado él la saludó con amabilidad.

—Buenos días, señorita. En la calle hay un taxi que la llevará a donde usted le diga.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada ¿Él había pagado al taxista? En el rostro del hombre había una sonrisa afable pero esta se congeló al cruzarse su mirada con la dureza de los ojos castaños de Hermione. Por si el desprecio al que Malfoy acababa de someterla no fuera suficiente ahora le tocaba enfrentarse al cómplice que le ayudaba con sus tejemanejes de alcahuete moderno. ¿De cuántas mujeres se había deshecho aquel hombre tal como estaba haciendo ahora con ella?

En ese momento su odio contra Draco estalló en toda su magnitud. Si lo único que quería era llevarla a la cama, no tenía necesidad de burlarse de ella de esa forma para conseguirlo. Ella nunca le había pedido nada, pero él se empeñó en llevarla a cenar, en seducirla, en ofrecerle una noche perfecta, en confesarse, en tratarla como si de verdad la amara. ¡Y pensar que se había enternecido con sus historias! ¡Maldito mentiroso! Había traicionado todos sus ideales al estar con él y resulta que la había engañado por pura crueldad.

El portero la acompañó a la calle e incluso le abrió también la puerta del automóvil. Ella lo toleró con tanta dignidad como pudo, imaginando que aquello no era nada comparado con los chismes que correrían por la embajada cuando el compromiso de Malfoy se hiciese público. Y peor aún, cuando ya no pudiera ocultar, ni a Malfoy ni nadie más, que su vientre crecía y se abultaba día a día.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada. Cuando el taxi se perdió entre el tráfico rompió a llorar con rabia, prometiéndose que aquellas eran las primeras y últimas lágrimas que derramaba por Draco Malfoy.

Aquella mañana todos en la oficina se sorprendieron del cambio operado en el embajador. En lugar de mostrarse altivo y distante, estaba de un excelente humor, sonriente y dicharachero. Cuando comprobó que Hermione todavía no estaba allí no le concedió importancia. Probablemente no le había dado tiempo de ducharse, arreglarse y llegar a tiempo. Un par de horas más tarde empezó a preocuparse, aunque se inclinó a pensar que seguramente se había quedado dormida, algo bastante predecible teniendo en cuenta lo poco que habían dormido la noche anterior. A media mañana, incapaz de seguir aguantando las ganas de volver a verla, de charlar con ella, de abrazarla, besarla y hablarle sobre Claire, decidió que no podía aguantar más y que iría a buscarla a su casa.

Ella había intentando marcharse esa mañana por la Red Flu, lo que indicaba que su chimenea estaba conectada. Decidido, tomó un puñado de polvos y pronunció la dirección. Zambuyó su cabeza y un momento después del torbellino de colores, pudo observar el apartamento de Hermione. Le llamó por si ella andaba cerca, pero nadie acudió. Observó a su alrededor. Lo notaba extraño, como si algo no encajara con su recuerdo de la noche anterior. Sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y entre extrañado y preocupado, volvió a tomar un puñado de polvos. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, tenía una mala corazonada acerca de la ausencia de la chica. Lanzó los polvos y se metió en la chimenea, pronunciando en voz alta su dirección.

Todo parecía igual. Los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio y sobre ellos los libros estaban perfectamente alineados, pero a pesar de que el aroma de Hermione todavía persistía en el ambiente, Draco sintió el apartamento vacío y sin alma. Algo faltaba. Con un sentimiento de temor creciente, recorrió con vista frenética la estancia, hasta descubrir que era lo que no encajaba en el panorama. Entonces lo descubrió.

Ella se había ido.

Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que descubrió que la repisa en la que la noche anterior lucían alegremente las fotografías, ahora estaba desnuda.

Se acercó con rapidez a la mesita auxiliar que estaba ante la chimenea y sobre la que reposaba un pergamino enrollado. Lo tomó y lo abrió despacio, con cierta solemnidad.

Hermione lo había escrito bajo una gran tensión. Su primera intención había sido desaparecer sin dejar rastro pero luego lo pensó mejor. Para Draco, el amante, esa sería sin duda la situación perfecta, irse sin ninguna clase de explicación ni reproche, pero a la vez esa actitud podía granjearle ciertos problemas con Malfoy, su jefe, a quien sin duda no le gustaría prescindir tan bruscamente de la empleada con más experiencia y su colaboradora más cercana en la embajada. Por eso buscó un pergamino y garabateó un mensaje a toda prisa, sabiendo que él lo encontraría cuando fuese a buscarla.

En el pergamino Draco encontró que toda su despedida se resumía en solo seis palabras. Un mensaje escueto, impersonal y directo al grano.

"Renuncio al puesto. No me busques".

**ooOOoo**

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

**ooOOoo  
**

_Alecrín corre a esconderse. En momentos como este es en los que desearía tener un clon para que llevase los tomatazos en su lugar._

_En primer lugar y antes de que me maten, medallita para Salesia, que lleva al menos un par de capítulos rumiando que esto podría llegar a pasar._

_Sé que los lectores están enfadados conmigo y es normal. Culpa mía, lo asumo. Pero, por favor, antes de abandonarme dadme la oportunidad de explicar porqué lo hice. Haciendo una lectura muy simple podría decirse que en esta historia Draco es encantador y Hermione un poco estúpida pero las cosas no son tan simples. Ambos tienen sus defectos y necesitaba hacer esto para enseñarle al hurón una pequeña lección. De todas formas quiero dejar claro que seguimos cerca del final. Este no es uno de esos fics en los que cuando parece que todo está a punto de terminar surge de repente una nueva trama completamente diferente. Nada de eso. Falta muy poco para terminar, no sé cuanto pero supongo que un capi o dos, como mucho un pequeño epílogo a mayores y ya está. A los pocos que todavía sienten compasión por Hermione que sepan que aun no he terminado de hacerla sufrir. En el personal vía crucis que he preparado para ella aun falta una última puñalada._

_Ahora un par de notas sobre el capítulo en sí. _

_Las alusiones a los cuentos. Aunque Hermione piense lo contrario Draco sí conoce los cuentos muggles, porque se los leía a Claire de pequeña, de ahí la alusión a La Cenicienta. La idea de que Lucius no le permitía leer los Cuentos de Beedle el bardo la extraje de las notas de Dumbledore al propio libro. Se supone que Hermione conoce esa edición puesto que ella misma hizo la traducción._

_Y respecto a Claire, por fin hizo su entrada triunfal, aunque mucho me temo que no es como la gente esperaba. Intenté redactar con mucho cuidado su conversación con Draco para que nadie se perdiera pero por si acaso aclaro que Hermione solo escucha las frases que están en cursiva, de ahí el equívoco._

_Espero de verdad que no me odiéis y decidáis quedaros un poco más. Bueno, podéis odiarme si os hace sentir mejor, pero volved para leer el final XD_

_Gracias._

_Y antes de irme, los rr. Si me olvido de alguien me dáis un tironcillo de orejas y enseguida contesto._

_MARYEL: Bueno, creo que la nota ya ha respondido a todas preguntas. Siento haber tardado casi otros tres meses. Yo nunca me prometo actualizaciones rápidas, pero tarde más o menos siempre vuelvo. Eso seguro.  
_

_Dermiel: Tu último rr es del capítulo 12 así que no sé cuando llegarás a este, si es que lo haces algún día. Sea como sea, gracias por leer y por el rr :)_

_Jane Black: ¡Por Yandros, tú sí debes estar cabreada conmigo! Tantos capítulos esperando y resulta que cuando por fin se lo va a decir les interrumpen. Iré preparando mi escudo anti crucios jajaja. Espero que me perdones y no te desaparezcas._

_SALESIA: Que sorpresa verte por aquí. Supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí, probablemente en la otra página, que es más fácil contestar ;)_

_LuNa Maria: Me encanta que mis actualizaciones te alegren el día, me gustaría poder hacerlo más a menudo pero esto es lo que hay. Siento que Malfoy no se haya enterado todavía. Tranquila, algún día lo hará. Y su reacción será... eh, ya está bien de spoilers :D Gracias por el rr._

DiAnIzLoCa: Muchas gracias por el rr, todavía no acabo de creerme que haya gente dispuesta a leerse este tocho de un tirón. Es muy halagador, de verdad. Me gustaría poder avisarte de las actualizaciones pero la única forma en que podría hacerlo es si me dejas tu correo en el próximo rr. Tendrías que tener cuidado porque esta cosa se los come así que usa espacios o trucos del estilo fulanita(arroba)blabla. De todas formas más cómodo sería que te registraras. De esa forma sería la propia página quien te avisase de todas las actualizaciones de las historias que más te gustan. Un saludo.


	25. Chapter 25 Adiós, Nueva York

**Adiós, Nueva York**

Hundido, Draco se dejó caer en el sofá. Pensó en registrar la casa pero no se sentía con ánimos, sobre todo porque sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil. No era porque ya no estuvieran las fotos sobre la repisa. No. A aquella casa le faltaba algo más que un puñado de retratos, le faltaba el alma… porque Granger ya no volvería a poner un pie allí, jamás. A estas alturas estaría ya muy lejos y, conociendo sus antecedentes, se habría ido a perder en cualquier lugar lo más alejado posible y en el que no pudiese ser encontrada a menos que ella así lo desease.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando asimilar que la única mujer que de verdad le había importado acababa de abandonarle y que por más que se estrujara las neuronas sería incapaz de descifrar el motivo. Ella siempre había sido inaccesible, implacablemente distante, sin embargo Draco se lo había jugado todo esa noche a una sola carta, entregándose a ella, confesándole sus miedos, mostrándose vulnerable precisamente para que ella no temiese hacer lo mismo. Y juraría que había funcionado, hasta el mismo instante en que llegó a esa casa habría puesto la mano en el fuego para asegurar su éxito y que por fin había logrado resquebrajar la coraza de Hermione y acceder a su corazón.

¿Por qué entonces desaparecía justo ahora? No podía entenderlo ¿Se había asustado? ¿Tanto miedo le daba abrirse a otra persona? No lo parecía cuando se despidió esa mañana. Quería hablar con él, con lo que eso significaba viniendo de ella, y ni siquiera dio la impresión de haberse enfadado cuando la tuvo que despedir a toda prisa para evitar que Claire los pillase in fraganti. Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas frenéticas por toda la habitación. ¿Qué había sido? ¿La marca tenebrosa? Imposible, ya sabía que la llevaba y no se echó atrás al verla. Incluso pareció enternecerse cuando explicó lo que significaba para él. Pero entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué?

Sabía que no encontraría una respuesta pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Necesitaba escuchar otra voz aparte de la que le hablaba desde su cerebro o acabaría volviéndose loco, por eso salió al pasillo y sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se acercó a la puerta de Silvia y la golpeó con los nudillos, rogando que fuese la empleada quien se encargase de atender la floristería en el turno de mañana. Silvia le abrió enseguida, vestía un pantalón de pijama largo y una camiseta vieja y estirada, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y llevaba guantes de fregar.

—Buenos días, Draco —le saludó algo sorprendida pero sin perder su tono jovial.

Al verla sintió un profundo alivio porque al fin tendría alguien con quien hablar, pero a la vez se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al intentar comunicarle la noticia. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar su voz, lo que hizo que el brillo de los ojos de Silvia comenzara a apagarse gradualmente.

—Hermione se ha ido —consiguió articular al fin.

— ¿Adónde se ha ido? —preguntó Silvia sacándose los guantes.

Draco negó con la cabeza al ver que ella no le había comprendido.

—No lo sé. Muy lejos, supongo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que se ha ido para siempre.

Silvia no le creyó, intentó sonreír ante una idea tan descabellada pero la expresión y las palabras de Draco habían conseguido preocuparla lo suficiente como para que no pudiese hacerlo.

—Eso es imposible —aseguró—. Estuve con ella ayer mismo, y tú también. Sabes que no puede ser cierto.

Draco estiró la mano y le tendió la nota que Hermione le había dejado.

—La recibí esta mañana.

Silvia tomó la nota y al leerla el calor de sus ojos se apagó repentinamente.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó de forma acusadora.

— ¡No le hice nada! Estábamos bien cuando nos despedimos…

— ¡Oh, vamos! No me tomes por idiota. Está claro que no quiere volver a verte, algo le habrás hecho.

—Nada, lo juro.

—Mira, no sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros —dijo Silvia en un tono duro que no admitía réplica— pero antes de dejarla contigo Hermione estaba perfectamente. Puede que hayáis discutido, puede incluso que haya renunciado a su empleo, pero te aseguro que sigue en su casa y que no va a dejar la ciudad por tu causa ¿No se te ha ocurrido que no quiere verte y por eso no abre la puerta?

—No es eso. La conozco bien y sé que se ha ido.

Silvia no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular que estaba furiosa. Entornó la puerta lo justo para tomar una de las llaves que colgaban en la pared y se dirigió al apartamento de Hermione sin ni siquiera mirarle cuando pasó por su lado. Apretaba la llave con fuerza en su puño cerrado pero antes de usarla llamó al timbre y esperó un tiempo prudencial. Al ver que la puerta no se abría la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

—Hermione… ¿estás ahí? —no hubo respuesta y ambos cruzaron una mirada rápida y preocupada. Draco no dijo nada. No podía explicar que ya había estado en el apartamento ni como consiguió entrar en él, y de todas formas estaba claro que Silvia no se lo creería hasta que lo hubiera comprobado por sí misma. Golpeó con los nudillos una segunda vez— Hermione, cielo, si quieres estar sola lo comprenderé pero necesito que me abras un momento. No me iré sin comprobar que estás bien… —nuevo silencio, esta vez no quiso mirar de nuevo a Draco, suspiró y abrió el puño en el que encerraba la llave que había esperado no tener que usar—. Está bien— avisó elevando un tanto la voz— voy a entrar.

Deliberadamente despacio hizo girar la llave en la cerradura, con la esperanza de que fuese la propia Hermione quien abriese la puerta sin tener que hacerlo ella. Entró sin prisas, todavía pensando que la vería aparecer por el pasillo dispuesta a desalojar de su casa a los intrusos no deseados.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás en casa?

Nadie respondió y ella avanzó con cautela hasta la sala, seguida por Draco. Al llegar soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Lo ves? —preguntó señalando a su alrededor—. Todas sus cosas están aquí, los cuadros, los libros… habrá salido, eso es todo. Vámonos antes de que nos pille fisgando.

Silvia todavía no había hecho amago de querer abandonar el apartamento pero Draco se situó bloqueándole la puerta.

—Faltan las fotos —dijo señalando hacia la repisa.

Silvia, que no había reparado en ese detalle, frunció el ceño siguiendo la dirección que Draco le indicaba.

—De todas formas todas las demás cosas están aquí.

—Se ha ido— insistió Draco.

A punto de perder la paciencia Silvia se perdió por pasillo refunfuñando.

—Odio husmear en sus cosas sin que ella esté aquí pero empiezo a entender a qué se refería cuando decía que eras duro de mollera.

En silencio la siguió hasta el dormitorio. La habitación de Granger, su santuario… Draco nunca había estado allí. Un lugar que debería haber conocido en circunstancias muy diferentes. Silvia cruzó el cuarto a grandes zancadas, en cambio él se quedó parado en la puerta, reverente como si estuviera a punto de penetrar en un lugar sagrado. Fijó la vista en la cama, cubierta por una colcha en la que no se apreciaba ni una sola arruga, bajo la cual estarían las sábanas en las que ella había dormido. Probablemente todavía conservasen su aroma. El estómago le pareció pesado como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Ese cuarto debería estar cargado promesas, nada que ver con la amargura que le estaba provocando.

Con decisión Silvia se acercó al guardarropa y lo abrió de par en par.

—Su ropa está aquí ¿Lo ves…? —pero ella misma se detuvo al comprobar que lo que acaba de afirmar solo era cierto en parte. El armario estaba medio vacío, quedaba mucha ropa pero otra tanta había desaparecido.

—Te lo dije —le advirtió Draco.

—No. Aquí todavía hay muchas prendas que ella usa. Se habrá ido de viaje.

—Mira en los cajones. Te aseguro que no encontrarás nada personal. Joyas, fotos… o cartas.

Perdiendo sus escrúpulos Silvia empezó a registrar los cajones de la mesita de noche. Todos vacíos.

—Pero no es posible. Aunque solo se hubiera llevado los objetos más personales Hermione ha pasado aquí los últimos diez años y toda una vida no cabe en una sola maleta… —Draco no la contradijo. Evidentemente esa chica nunca había visto a Granger hacer uno de sus famosos encantamientos de extensión indetectable—… además no entiendo porqué habría hecho algo así.

—Porque quiere protegerse. En el plano sentimental es tan esquiva como un animal herido.

—Le cuesta confiar en la gente, es cierto. Pero tiene que haber algo más, esta no es una reacción normal…

—No siempre ha sido así —la interrumpió Draco en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

Entonces rescató a la Hermione Granger de sus recuerdos. Aquella chica a que entonces odiaba pero incluso así podía darse cuenta que era dulce, atenta y cariñosa con todos —Longbottom no habría superado ni el primer curso de no ser por su ayuda— y cuyos sentimientos eran tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto. Por aquel entonces todo el castillo sabía que estaba colada por Weasley, solo un incompetente emocional de su talla podía tener problemas para interpretar las inequívocas señales que ella le enviaba.

Pero esa chica había desaparecido. En algún momento de la guerra ella había cambiado, encerrándose en su caparazón. Aparentemente seguía siendo la misma pero lo que guardaba bajo la superficie se había convertido en un misterio.

—… de todas formas —continuó Silvia, pensativa y sin escucharle—…no se habría ido sin despedirse.

—Si tú lo dices —rumió entre dientes.

Pero Silvia no le hizo ni caso. Parecía habérsele ocurrido algo importante y antes de que él acabara de darse cuenta se había ido zumbando.

—Espérame aquí —gritó desde la puerta de entrada.

Él arrastró los pies con desgana hasta el salón. No quería permanecer en esa habitación ni un minuto más. El cuarto de Granger, pero sin Granger, el lugar donde debería haberse cumplido un montón de fantasías que ya nunca se harían realidad. Pensarlo le hacía sentir enfermo. Silvia tardó solo un par de minutos en volver. Cuando lo hizo traía el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

— ¡Mierda! "Apagado o fuera de cobertura", la verdad, no es que me sorprenda. Pero tenía un mensaje suyo en el buzón de voz. Escucha —dijo pasándole el aparato.

Para oír el mensaje se giró y apoyó una las manos en el estante donde habían estado las fotos. Lo hizo a propósito, para no tener que darle la cara a Silvia mientras escuchaba la voz de Hermione, quizás por última vez. El mensaje era corto y bastante directo, le decía que se quedase con cualquier cosa que quisiera del apartamento, incluida la ropa, y que el casero podía deshacerse del resto. Se disculpaba por marcharse así y le pedía que se despidiese de Warren y los demás en su nombre. Terminaba diciendo que se pondría en contacto cuando hubiera aclarado un poco sus ideas.

Draco miró la pantalla del aparato, el mensaje duraba algo más de un minuto, sin duda más de lo que había tardado en garabatear aquella insultante nota en la que le despachaba con seis frías palabras. Se sintió ofendido por el agravio comparativo y notó como la ira lo invadía. A Silvia le dejaba un mensaje mucho más cálido y en el que además se acordaba de todo el mundo excepto de él. Le devolvió el teléfono con absoluta frialdad al tiempo que se llevaba la otra mano al bolsillo y sacaba una tarjeta.

—Dice que se pondrá en contacto contigo. Lo dudo, pero escribe tu número en el reverso de la tarjeta por si acaso. Te llamaré de vez en cuando para saber si tienes noticias de ella.

Silvia recogió su teléfono pero no hizo el menor amago de tomar la tarjeta y dejó que la mano de Draco se quedara colgando en el aire.

—Puedes guardarla. No voy a darte mi número.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo? —preguntó con frialdad, bajando la mano tendida.

—Aunque me diga adonde ha ido, no pienso contarte nada.

Él se le acercó con un brillo acerado iluminando sus ojos y los labios curvados en una tensa sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque debes saber que soy un hombre de recursos. Conozco más de un método efectivo para extraerte la información y cuando hubiera terminado ni siquiera lo recordarías.

Silvia le miró de arriba abajo, detenidamente. Hermione no le había contado mucho pero sí lo suficiente para saber que no se fiaba de él, por lo menos al principio. Y ella siempre había sido muy sensata, si huía de Malfoy debía tener una buena causa para hacerlo. Lo que acaba de decir podía pasar por una simple fanfarronada sin embargo algo en su actitud la empujaba a creer que, por poco que le gustase, cada palabra era cierta.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Te estoy pidiendo tu colaboración.

Silvia se preguntó qué era lo que sabía de aquel hombre. Solo que pertenecía a una familia muy rica e influyente, con un pasado turbio en el que su padre había tenido problemas con la ley. La posibilidad le cruzó por el cerebro antes de que pudiera frenarla ¿La mafia? En realidad no quería averiguarlo y en silencio se recriminó por haber alentado a Hermione a una relación con él, claro que entonces no daba la impresión de ser un tipo peligroso. Sentía que todo aquello le venía grande y lo único que deseaba era verle salir por la puerta y no volver a cruzarse con él nunca más, pero Hermione era su amiga y no podía permitir que un individuo así se saliera con la suya.

— No voy a traicionar su amistad y está claro que no quiere saber nada de ti —afirmó alzando orgullosamente la barbilla.

—Eso deberá ser ella quien lo decida.

Lo afirmó haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras mientras se acercaba a ella un poco más. Aquella chica testaruda le estaba sacando de quicio, en su época de mortífago su simple tono de voz habría bastando para resultar intimidante pero, salvo porque retrocedió un paso para seguir manteniendo las distancias, Silvia no pareció impresionada.

Al retroceder, pisó los bajos de su pantalón demasiado largo y casi perdió el equilibrio. Para contrarrestar el desliz, tiró de su orgullo y se elevó en toda su estatura, convencida de que —además de carecer del poder intimidatorio del que él hacía gala— el hecho de ir vestida con una camiseta vieja y un pantalón de pijama, mientras él llevaba un elegante traje de impecable manufactura, no ayudaba a equilibrar la situación.

—Creo que ya lo hizo ¿No te lo ha dejado bastante claro?

—Esto no significa nada. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que desaparece sin más? —en su rostro apareció una fugaz sonrisa irónica—. En ella es casi una costumbre ¿No se te ha ocurrido que así fue como llegó a Nueva York? Dices que no quieres traicionar su amistad, pues deja que te informe de algo— su tono se volvió todavía más duro, casi cruel— todo este tiempo te ha estado engañando y esa amistad que intentas defender no existe, es un espejismo. No eres nadie para ella. Para venir aquí no le importó dejar atrás a personas cuya importancia en su vida no puedes ni soñar con igualar: su familia, sus amigos más cercanos...

—Ahora vas a decirme que te encontrabas en ese grupo de personas —le interrumpió Silvia en un tono acusatorio cargado de ironía.

—No —admitió— pero sé cosas sobre ella que ni siquiera podrías llegar a imaginar y te aseguro que a sus antiguos amigos la unían unos lazos con los que no puedes competir.

Por un momento sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y Draco creyó que había dado en el clavo, desarmándola por completo, aunque pronto descubrió que su asombro no se debía a lo que él había supuesto.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que pretendiese hacerlo? No intento exigir de las personas más de lo que pueden darme ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer lo mismo? ¡Déjala en paz, bastante ha sufrido ya!

— ¡Maldita sea! Puede que a Weasley no le importase quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando huyó de él hace diez años pero a mí no me hará lo mismo. ¡No estoy dispuesto a permitírselo! La encontraré aunque tenga que levantar hasta el último guijarro del planeta. Lo único que necesito para dar con ella son dos cosas, tiempo y dinero, y dispongo de ambas en cantidad.

—Entonces no me necesitas para nada.

A Draco no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón, al fin y al cabo era muy probable que Granger jamás volviese a ponerse en contacto con sus amigos muggles, con sus falsos amigos muggles, a los que había engañado tanto como a él. Y si lo hacía, posiblemente solo les contase un montón de mentiras. Si quería encontrarla tendría que recurrir a fuentes más fiables. Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y salió para no volver.

La discusión con la muggle le puso de mal humor pero también le hizo reflexionar. Debía mantener la cabeza más fría, Granger tenía que haber dejado algún rastro que para él fuese fácil de seguir. Volvió directo a la embajada y nada más llegar se encerró en su despacho y templó los nervios con un generoso vaso de wiskey de fuego. Después hizo llamar a Terence. Hablar con ese cretino era lo que menos le apetecía pero tenía que descartar todas las opciones, cuando entró soltó sus preguntas directamente y sin preámbulos.

— ¿Ha tomado Hermione Granger alguno de los trasladores que han salido hoy?

El rostro de Terence no ocultó la sorpresa que le causaba la pregunta pero por una vez decidió no ejercer de cotilla y su respuesta fue sorprendentemente escueta.

—No.

— ¿No has preparado algún traslador especial para ella?—increpó el rubio atravesándole con la mirada

—No señor, ninguno. Ni siquiera la he visto hoy. —balbuceó Terrence.

—Está bien, puedes irte. Al salir dile a mi ayudante que necesito hablar con nuestro contacto en la administración muggle —comentó apartando la mirada.

Por su parte Draco había dado la conversación por zanjada y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas una pluma y rollo de pergamino de buena calidad. Sin embargo Terence no se movió del sitio. Libre del peso de su mirada sintió crecer su valor, sabía que se estaba fraguando algo fuera de lo común y no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar averiguar lo máximo posible.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con expresión suspicaz.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Cierra la puerta al salir y no olvides comentar a mi asistente lo que te he dicho.

En cuanto se quedó solo garabateó a toda prisa una carta, desahogando contra el pergamino toda su frustración. Aunque a priori parecía imposible, la breve charla con Terence le había puesto todavía de peor humor. No podría ocultar para siempre que Granger se había marchado y en cuando en la embajada lo supieran los rumores se extenderían con la furia de una onda expansiva. Sabía que no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo pero había algo insultante en el hecho de revelárselo precisamente a Terence.

Tener ambición era una cualidad que Draco sabía valorar, siempre y cuando estuviera bien gestionada, pero Terence no era más que un tipo mediocre con demasiadas aspiraciones y un concepto demasiado bueno de sí mismo. Tendía a sobrevalorarse aunque, curiosamente, a la hora de intentar destacar nunca mencionaba sus propios méritos y lo único que se le ocurriría era infravalorar con saña a los demás. Una conducta completamente estúpida, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que señalar los errores de sus compañeros no lo convertía automáticamente en un empleado competente.

Tal vez por eso despertaba en Draco tanta aversión, porque en cierta forma le recordaba que él había sido así una vez.

Ni siquiera era un buen estratega, su envidia y afán de notoriedad resultaban tan evidentes que producían el efecto contrario. En cuanto supiera que Granger se había marchado se lanzaría a por su puesto como un lobo hambriento y una parte de Draco deseaba quedarse solo para poder darse el placer de negárselo.

Pero era una parte muy pequeña, porque sabía lo esquiva que Hermione podía llegar a ser y que cuantos más días pasaran, más difícil sería seguirle la pista. Por eso no se lo pensó dos veces antes de redactar su carta de renuncia y enviársela urgentemente al ministro. No le interesaba seguir siendo embajador. Sin ella no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse, ni el trabajo ni la ciudad le suponían ya un incentivo.

La respuesta del ministro tardó tres días en llegar y para entonces Draco ya había hecho algunas averiguaciones.

Tal como le confirmó su contacto en el gobierno muggle, Granger había abandonado el país el mismo día en que desapareció, tomando un vuelo sin escalas con destino a Praga. Draco albergaba serias dudas de que su intención fuese quedarse en le República Checa, lo más probable es que se hubiera subido al primer avión en el que quedaban plazas libres, sin embargo el azar quiso que en esa ocasión la casualidad no se pusiera a su favor. Si viajaba como muggle seguirla sería, sin punto de comparación, mucho difícil que hacerlo como bruja. Descubrió que la República Checa formaba parte de lo que los muggles llamaban Unión Europea, un grupo de casi treinta países por los que sus habitantes podían moverse libremente sin dejar ningún tipo de constancia. Para localizarla tendría que contactar con las autoridades locales mágicas, sobornarlas, y luego esperar que a su vez estas hicieran lo propio con las muggles. Todo multiplicado por veintisiete.

Demasiado lento y engorroso, de modo que prefirió sentarse en su oficina y esperar la carta en la que el ministro nombraría a su sucesor y de paso, como favor personal, le informaría del nuevo destino de Granger. Definitivamente eso era mucho más sencillo.

Pero una vez más, el destino jugó en su contra.

En lugar de mostrarse solícito como de costumbre, el ministro enviaba una carta bastante seca y contundente que le hizo sentir como un niño que acaba de recibir una reprimenda. Para empezar se negaba a enviarle un sustituto en aquel momento. Toda Europa había sido asolada por la malentropía, y aunque ya habían descubierto la cura y la enfermedad comenzaba a estar bajo control, la población de criaturas mágicas había quedado diezmada y eso suponía más problemas de los que, en opinión del ministro, "podría usted siquiera llegar a imaginar". En consecuencia, no podía permitirse el lujo de renunciar a ninguno de sus empleados en momentos tan duros y complicados y, mucho menos, perder su tiempo en una tarea tan baladí como la de buscarle un sustituto. Continuaba en tono agrio quejándose de haber recibido una lechuza portando la renuncia incondicional de Hermione Granger, con lo cual no podía informarle de su nuevo destino dado que ya ni siquiera era empleada del ministerio. En este punto sus críticas se volvían más ácidas todavía, lamentando perder a sus empleados más competentes en el momento en que precisamente el país más necesitaba de ellos, y culpándole, aunque veladamente, por la pérdida de Granger.

No siguió leyendo, y no solo porque el ministro le estaba sacando de quicio. La noticia de que Hermione hubiese renunciado, no solo a su puesto en Nueva York, si no también a seguir trabajando para el ministerio, le había dejado atónito. Hasta donde sabía ella tenía una indudable vocación de empleada ministerial. No se la imaginaba haciendo ninguna otra cosa ni tampoco se le ocurría ninguna razón sólida por la que no deseara seguir haciendo aquello que había hecho siempre. Por otro lado, si decidía vivir como muggle su búsqueda podía complicarse mucho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que si su propio ministro —con quien tan provechosa relación había mantenido siempre— se negaba a ayudarle, no podía esperar un trato mejor por parte de los demás gobiernos europeos. Todo el mundo estaría demasiado ocupado resolviendo sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse de buscar a alguien que además no quería ser encontrada.

Draco se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó cansado los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que el ministro se negase en redondo a nombrar un nuevo embajador, obligándole a quedarse en Nueva York indefinidamente.

Por supuesto podía renunciar de todas formas y hacer lo que le viniese en gana, pero no sin comprometer seriamente su privilegiada relación con el ministro, bastante claro se lo había dicho en la parte en la que se quejaba porque hubiese dejado marchar a Granger. Sin ella en la embajada y sin un sustituto a la vista no quedaba nadie para manejar el barco, si él también se marchaba el ministro montaría en cólera y necesitaba mantener sus influencias si quería conservar la esperanza de localizar a Granger algún día.

De modo que no le quedó más remedio que prolongar su estancia en Nueva York y seguir ocupándose de llevar el timón en la embajada, además de coordinar el baile de puestos que la renuncia de Hermione había provocado. Los días pasaban con una lentitud exasperante pero a pesar de todo se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, y en las semanas en meses, y así pasó lo que le pareció el verano más largo y tedioso de su vida. Un período de tiempo totalmente infructuoso que no le dejó más satisfacciones que observar la desesperación de Terence, mientras todo el mundo ascendía excepto él, y el poder apadrinar el ingreso de Claire en la embajada para ocupar un puesto de baja responsabilidad.

Al principio aprovechó el tiempo para intentar obtener noticias de Granger interrogando a todo aquel con quien ella hubiera mantenido contacto: su puñado de amigos muggles, el matrimonio de ancianos que se habían mudado a Florida poco después de que él llegara a la ciudad, los empleados de otras embajadas… incluido aquel nórdico casi albino con el que había bailado la noche que el turco la atacó por primera vez y que contestó a sus preguntas sin intentar disimular que Draco le producía una sincera antipatía, sentimiento que en todo caso Malfoy podía asegurar era correspondido del mismo modo y en igual medida.

Todo en vano. Nadie había tenido noticias de Hermione y Draco estaba seguro de que aunque supieran algo, tampoco se lo dirían. Todos le miraban con abierta hostilidad, como si él fuese de culpable de haberla puesto en fuga, mientras que en realidad él era sin duda quien más lamentaba la situación y estaba tan perdido como todos ellos sobre los motivos que habría tenido para desaparecer esta vez.

Los sentimientos de rabia y de impotencia no dejaban de crecer más y más en su interior, hasta que llegó un punto en que ya no estaba seguro de querer encontrarla para arreglar las cosas y que si la seguía buscando era solo por una cuestión de orgullo, porque nadie podía dejarle plantado de esa forma y sin ninguna explicación.

El ministro tardó algo más de tres meses en anunciar que aceptaba su renuncia y cuando por fin su relevo apareció resultó no ser otro que uno de los numerosos hermanos Weasley. Esa familia era una plaga, adonde quiera que fuese siempre se topaba con alguno de sus miembros, como si no hubiera más gente en el mundo mágico… Draco lo recibió en la embajada el mismo día de su llegada, ansioso por completar cuanto antes el traspaso de poderes y poder largarse de allí de una vez.

El elegido era un empleado ministerial de carrera, un relamido presuntuoso un par de años mayor que él, que parecía haber nacido para lidiar con la burocracia. En su fuero interno se alegró por ello. Así todo sería más fácil. Ambos habían coincidido en Hogwarts y aunque no podía recordar su nombre no había olvidado los insufribles aires de prefecto de Gryffindor que se gastaba por aquel entonces. A primera vista no se podía decir que hubiera cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo pero, aunque se le notaba orgulloso del empujón a su carrera que suponía ser nombrado embajador, no se comportó tan estirado como cabría suponer.

—Malfoy—le saludó tendiendo la mano en un gesto un tanto acartonado.

—Weasley.

Tras el apretón de manos Weasley se volvió y señaló a su acompañante, una chica espigada de cabellos marrones y rostro dulce que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano.

—Te presento a mi prometida, Audrey. Ella también trabaja para el ministerio, supongo que podremos encontrarle un hueco por aquí. Hasta ahora se encargaba de los trasladores, es toda una experta en su campo.

Los labios de Draco se tensaron algo más de lo que habría sido habitual en una simple sonrisa de cortesía.

—Es un placer, Audrey. Si te parece pediré que te enseñen cuanto antes la sección de trasladores y que te presenten al personal. A nuestro encargado le vendrá bien un poco de ayuda y estará encantado de conocerte y trabajar contigo— añadió regodeándose al imaginar el disgusto de Terence por tener que colaborar con una mujer, probablemente más competente que él y que para colmo era la prometida del nuevo jefe. Acto seguido pidió a su asistente que se acercara y le dio unas instrucciones, cuando las mujeres se alejaron y se quedaron solos se volvió de nuevo hacia Weasley—. Es muy oportuno que llegues con personal de refuerzo, tras la renuncia de Hermione Granger me vi obligado a hacer algunos ajustes en la plantilla, era muy competente y no resultó sencillo encontrarle reemplazo—. Explicó mientras lo conducía a lo que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo despacho.

Sabía que no tenía muchas probabilidades de éxito, pero ya que el destino había cruzado de nuevo a un Weasley en su camino no perdería la oportunidad de indagar un poco, intentando averiguar lo que pudiese sobre el paradero de Hermione. Para su gusto el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y le dio pie a seguir con la conversación.

—Desde luego, siempre fue una bruja brillante. Podría haber hecho una gran carrera en el ministerio, lástima que no pareciera tener demasiado empeño en progresar, y ahora se marcha de repente, en el peor momento. Escuché al ministro en persona lamentarse de haberla perdido —anunció con pomposidad, como si no le pudiera ocurrir un halago mayor que aquel.

—Créeme Weasley, nadie lo lamentó más que yo.

Sonó más agrio de lo que hubiera querido, pero Weasley pareció no notarlo. Entró tras él en el despacho y comenzó a deambular por el cuarto del que muy pronto tomaría posesión.

—Lo comprendo, seguro que hacía un gran trabajo. Ella puede triunfar en lo que se proponga.

Draco sacó una botella del mueble y la mostró a Weasley, que en ese momento observaba su diana con el ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando que aquella no era una decoración lo bastante institucional. En un par de horas la diana habría desaparecido y en su lugar colgaría un cuadro del ministro, Draco podía afirmarlo con tanta seguridad como si ya hubiera pasado.

— ¿Un poco de hidromiel para celebrar tu nombramiento?— el otro asintió y Malfoy llenó dos copas y le tendió una—. No lo dudo —le dio la razón de forma despreocupada—, aunque probablemente no la conozco tan bien como tú, al fin y al cabo ella ha sido una amiga de tu familia de toda vida, porque supongo que todavía mantenéis el contacto.

Draco le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y Weasley se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero, muy estirado y extendiendo el brazo sobre el respaldo como para marcar territorio. Draco se apoyó de forma informal sobre el escritorio, esperando a que el pelirrojo diera un trago a su copa antes de responder.

—No te creas. Supongo que sigue en contacto con Ronald, quizás también con Ginny, aunque ella y su marido nunca se quedan mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio y no siempre es fácil localizarlos en la zona en que se encuentran ahora mismo, pero yo personalmente nunca tuve una relación tan estrecha con ella. Desde la boda de Ginny, hace más de medio año, no he vuelto a verla. Su renuncia me tomó por sorpresa, no sé que planes tendrá ahora que ya no trabaja para el ministerio.

Contrariado, Draco apuró de un sorbo su hidromiel. Aunque se tragase su orgullo y decidiese recurrir a Ron Weasley, sabía que él ni en sueños contestaría a sus preguntas. Decidió terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

—Me voy del país, vuelvo a Inglaterra. Me quedaré en la ciudad solo un par de días, si necesitas algo mientras tanto puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Weasley le miró como si le estuviera gastando una broma.

—Tengo doce años de experiencia en el ministerio, y más de la mitad los pasé al frente del departamento de relaciones internacionales. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que seré capaz de arreglármelas.

—Perfecto.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, sacó su varita y apuntó a la caja de tarjetas de visita que tenía sobre el escritorio, con un movimiento borró su nombre y luego tomó la caja y se la lanzó a Weasley, que la atrapó al vuelo y sacó la varita a su vez. Cuando se levantó y las tarjetas volvieron de nuevo a su sitio estaban rotuladas con el nombre de "Percival Weasley", con lo que Draco dio por concluido el traspaso de poderes. Estaba listo para volver a casa.

Tres días después se encontraba de nuevo en Malfoy Manor, tras una ausencia de algo más de un año. En cuanto puso un pie en la mansión se dio cuenta de que no la había echado nada de menos. Los elfos le seguían de habitación en habitación, obsequiosos y encantados de tener de nuevo entre ellos a una persona a la que pudieran servir, desplazándose con una actitud que intentaba conciliar el entusiasmo por haber recuperado a su amo y una ceremonia propia de quien, en lugar de moverse por los pasillos de una casa, avanza a través de las naves de una catedral.

Nada de aquello contribuyó a hacerle el regreso más fácil. La ceremoniosa actitud de los elfos le recordaba que se encontraba en el "templo de los Malfoy", con todo lo que eso significaba. La casa seguía estando tal y como la recordaba de siempre. Después de la muerte de Narcisa, Draco no emprendió en el edificio ninguna reforma, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar la decoración, nunca se preocupó de hacerla "suya" y por lo tanto la seguía percibiendo más como la casa de sus padres que como propia. Era un tema que no le había preocupado hasta el momento en que comprobó lo desmoralizante que resultaba no tener un hogar al que volver. De todas formas tampoco pensaba quedarse demasiado tiempo. Ya había pensado en cómo podría localizar a Granger, iría a ver a la única persona en el mundo, aparte de Weasley, con la que ella jamás perdería el contacto. En cuanto localizara su pista iría a buscarla a cualquier punto del planeta y luego…

En realidad prefería no pensar mucho en lo que pasaría luego.

Jean le reconoció en cuanto abrió la puerta, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca pero supo inmediatamente que solo podía ser **_él_**. Un rastro de comprensión brilló en su mirada mientras preguntaba al atractivo rubio desconocido qué quería, cómo si no supiera que aquel chico que acababa de llamar a su timbre solo podía querer una cosa.

— ¿La señora Granger? —indagó en lo que Jean sabía era una pregunta retórica, pues tras el escáner visual al que acababa de ser sometida no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el parecido que su única hija guardaba con ella ya habría delatado que, efectivamente, era la señora Granger.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

—Verá, su hija y yo estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts.

—De modo que eres amigo de Hermione— afirmó al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar—. Pero no te quedes en la puerta. Estaba a punto de tomarme un té, quizás quieras acompañarme.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable.

Draco entró un poco extrañado, cada vez que había intentado dirigirse a alguien del entorno de Hermione se había encontrado tanta hostilidad que no esperaba un recibimiento tan amable. Era agradable un poco de cortesía para variar. La mujer le guió hasta la sala de estar y le indicó que tomara asiento.

—Ponte cómodo, voy a ver si ya ha hervido el agua.

Junto al sofá había una pequeña mesa repleta de fotografías y Draco se fijó en la que tenía más cerca. Un hombre y una niña de no más de siete años construían un castillo de arena en la playa. Hermione llevaba el pelo tan alborotado como si fuese una maraña de alambre y sonreía a la cámara mostrando unos incisivos exageradamente grandes, pero a pesar de todo a él le pareció encantadora.

—A su padre le encantaba esa foto —dijo la mujer entrando en la sala con una enorme bandeja en las manos, él dejó la foto en su lugar y se levantó para ayudarla—. Es de antes de que supiéramos lo que ella era, supongo que ya me comprendes. Cuando Hermione recibió esa carta del colegio, se puso tan contenta… y nosotros también, claro. En cierto modo sabíamos cuanto le costaba encajar y nos alegramos de que hubiera encontrado a más gente como ella pero, a la vez… fue como si en parte la hubiésemos perdido.

Draco nunca se lo había planteado de ese modo. La separación entre el mundo mágico y el muggle era tan grande que debía resultar muy duro para unos padres renunciar de esa forma a sus hijos cuando aún eran tan pequeños.

—Ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo, de otro modo Hermione no se habría convertido en la gran mujer que ha llegado a ser.

No tenía porqué ser necesariamente cierto, sus padres le habían inculcado unos valores completamente opuestos a los que defendía hoy en día, y sin embargo lo creía sinceramente. No conocía a la mujer que tenía ante él, no podía saber cómo era, pero sí podía intuirlo. Y le parecía ver parte de ella en su hija: su integridad, su fortaleza…

—Muchas gracias, pero todavía no me has dicho tu nombre —dijo la mujer sentándose e invitando a Draco con un gesto a imitarla— no serás Neville, por casualidad…

—No —replicó él intentando asimilar que acababa de ser confundido con Longbottom—. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

—Draco… —murmuró ella con expresión pensativa mientras servía el té en un par de tazas de porcelana— tienes que perdonarme pero no me suena haber escuchado tu nombre antes ¿Un poco de leche?

—No, gracias.

—Yo sí me serviré un poco —dijo ella sin mirarle, concentrada en su tarea—. De todas formas supongo que es lógico. Hermione apenas habla de su época en el colegio y, aparte de los Weasley, no conozco a ninguno de sus compañeros, ni creo que siga en contacto con ninguno.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, cierto. ¿Un poco de azúcar?

—Dos terrones, por favor.

Jean echó un par de terrones en cada taza.

—Y dime ¿hace mucho que no os veis? —preguntó entregándole su taza.

—En realidad llevaba años sin verla hasta que coincidimos en Nueva York. Trabajamos juntos allí hasta que ella se marchó de repente —explicó mientras removía el té para disolver el azúcar. Los ojos de Jean, castaños como los de su hija, brillaron momentáneamente y su mirada adquirió una mayor profundidad antes de bajar la vista hacia su tacita y soplar con delicadeza para enfriar su contenido. Agradeciendo que ella no le mirase, Draco se obligó a continuar—. Me gustaría saber cómo le ha ido estos últimos meses.

Ella se llevó la taza a la boca y probó la bebida, tomándose deliberadamente un tiempo antes de responder.

—Bien —contestó finalmente—. Ha estado muy ocupada, ya la conoces su cabeza es un hervidero pero parece que ha conseguido cierta… estabilidad. Ahora mismo está muy tranquila, centrada y con muchos planes de futuro.

Hablaba despacio, eligiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra, y le miraba sin parpadear, como si estuviera estudiando su reacción. Volvía a tener esa mirada, y sin saber muy bien cómo lo conseguía, despertó en Draco la sensación de que tras lo que aparentemente decía se escondía un mensaje oculto que por alguna razón él no lograba descifrar.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo sin mostrar ningún interés particular.

Jean se esforzaba por ocultar su decepción. Hay cosas que a una madre no se le escapan y desde que vio aparecer a Hermione en su puerta sin avisar, casi cuatro meses atrás, supo que su hija no estaba bien y que no debía presionarla. Cuando unos días después le confesó que estaba embarazada prefirió no hacer muchas preguntas y se conformó con la escueta respuesta que su hija le ofreció, tajante: _"No hay ningún padre. A él no le interesa saber nada de este bebé, no lo quiere y por lo tanto tampoco lo merece"._

Hermione, siempre tan racional y moderada, era la misma imagen del despecho y desde entonces se quedó con la duda de si el padre habría renunciado a su hijo conscientemente o si ella habría tomado la decisión forma unilateral, solo porque él le había hecho daño. No era un pensamiento agradable. Procuraba entender y apoyar a su hija, sabía que estaba dolida, pero de todas formas no tenía derecho a separar a un padre de su hijo sin darle la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo.

Hasta entonces se había tragado sus dudas pero ahora él estaba sentado en su salita y era evidente que Hermione no le había dicho nada de su embarazo. Sabía que ella tendría sus motivos pero a pesar de todo no podía aprobar la conducta de su hija. Estudió al chico detenidamente. Era muy atractivo y le resultaba muy sencillo imaginar lo fácil que sería para cualquier mujer caer rendida a sus pies. Adoraba a su hija como solo una madre puede hacerlo y precisamente por eso le resultaba tan fácil meterse en la piel de ambos. Sintió lástima por Hermione, enamorada y con el corazón roto; pero también por él, con quien se estaba cometiendo una atroz injusticia.

—Pero tú no has venido hasta aquí para tomar un té conmigo.

—No —dijo él. Era un Slytherin inteligente y manipulador. Podía inventar cualquier artimaña para salirse con la suya pero a esas alturas ya había decidido que si era cierto que las mujeres al envejecer se parecen a sus madres, aquel era un motivo más para desear pasar el resto de su vida con Granger. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo que empujó a hablarle con la mayor sinceridad posible—. Se marchó de repente y sin dejar ninguna dirección. He pensado que quizá usted me ayudaría localizarla.

Ella posó la taza de té y le miró fijamente, dispuesta a jugársela.

—Lo haría, si pudiera tener la certeza de eso no perjudicaría a mi hija. Ha pasado una mala época, no sé si esto será lo que más le conviene.

—Solo quiero hablar con ella ¿Qué daño puede hacerle eso?

—Te hablaré claramente, Draco —dijo con en un tono bastante neutro pero inclinándose imperceptiblemente hacia él—. Hermione ha sufrido mucho. Después de esa guerra nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero ahora tiene un motivo para mirar hacia delante. Un importante motivo… —una vez más su expresiva mirada iba mucho más allá de lo que lo hacían sus palabras—. Tanto que está dispuesta a renunciar a la magia, romper con toda su vida anterior y empezar de cero. Supongo que imaginas lo difícil que debe haber sido para ella tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo, por raro que te parezca, le ha hecho bien, por fin ha encontrado cierta tranquilidad y no me gustaría que nada viniese a perturbarla precisamente ahora.

A Draco cada vez le gustaba más aquella mujer. Estaba demostrando valentía y confianza al poner las cartas sobre la mesa y le pareció mezquino no actuar con ella de la misma forma.

—Verá, ella y yo terminamos... Realmente no sé ni como terminamos, simplemente se esfumó sin ninguna explicación. Es importante para mí aclarar las cosas, por eso quiero verla. No tiene usted ni idea de lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí— admitió finalmente.

Y era cierto. Había creído que una vez en Inglaterra todo sería más fácil y, si bien no esperaba encontrar a Hermione de un día para otro, al menos no tendría problemas para localizar a su madre. Recordaba el pueblo en el que fue enterrado su padre y sabía que no necesitaría indagar mucho para averiguar donde vivía la señora Granger. Pero al llegar se encontró la casa cerrada a cal y canto y los vecinos solo supieron decirle que se había mudado repentinamente. Hablaban de alguna villa o pequeña ciudad relativamente cercana pero ninguno de ellos sabía su dirección exacta y en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en el nombre del pueblo. Buscó un contacto muggle que le consiguiera los listines telefónicos de todas las localidades en un radio de unos cincuenta kilómetros y se pasó días enteros colgado de ese aparato sin cables al que los muggle llaman teléfono pero aún así no consiguió localizarla, probablemente porque esa clase de información solo se actualizaba muy de vez en cuando.

Al final, aunque de mala gana, no le quedó más remedio que contratar a otras personas. Quería participar en el proceso y le desesperaba la idea de tener que quedarse en la mansión de brazos cruzados sin nada que hacer, pero era evidente que no podía hacerlo él solo y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más profesional. Buscó a quien pudiera ponerle en contacto con un detective muggle que a su vez subcontrató a un hacker que pirateó la base datos de la seguridad social. En realidad él no entendía nada de toda esa jerga pero el resultado fue que en pocos días el detective muggle se presentó a la reunión con una dirección apuntada en un pedazo de papel, que al fin y al cabo es lo que importaba.

—Decidí mudarme tras la muerte de mi marido —explicó desviando la vista, comprendiendo por fin porqué Hermione había insistido tanto en que debía hacerlo.

Él sabía que se encontraba a un solo paso del éxito. Al fin todo el tiempo, el dinero y el esfuerzo invertido en su búsqueda estaban a punto de dar sus frutos. Se acercó a Jean y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Por favor…

Se le veía sinceramente afectado y Jean se sintió conmover ¿Y si aquella era la oportunidad de Hermione para arreglar su vida de una vez por todas? A aquel chico parecía importarle de verdad y de todas formas, independientemente de lo pudiera suceder entre ellos, al margen de su relación de pareja… ¿No tenía él derecho a saber que iba a ser padre? Jean no se sentía capaz de ocultárselo ahora que sabía que él la había estado buscando, sin embargo no le correspondía a ella darle la noticia. Se encontraba en una encrucijada, aunque realmente, en muy en el fondo, sabía que no tenía elección. Solo había una opción posible, puede que decirle donde encontrarla fuese contra los deseos de su hija, pero si no hablaba lo lamentaría para siempre.

Muy despacio ella levantó la vista de sus manos que seguían entrelazadas. Tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y Draco supo que había vencido.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó intentando mantener su ansiedad bajo control.

—Ha abierto un pequeño negocio— contó Jean mientras se secaba una lágrima, deseando fervientemente estar haciendo lo correcto—. Una floristería, a solo dos calles de aquí.

Draco respiró hondo, hinchando su pecho de pura satisfacción sin acabar de creer que por una vez la suerte estuviera de su lado. No tendría que hacer de nuevo miles de kilómetros para ir tras ella, estaba tan cerca que apenas podía creerlo… a solo dos calles de distancia. Se levantó a toda prisa, dispuesto a ir a buscarla ya mismo. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta la voz de Jean le detuvo.

—Draco…

Se había puesto en pie y por una vez él supo interpretar lo que decían sus ojos.

—No se preocupe, no le haré daño.

Entonces no tenía modo de saber que no iba a ser capaz de cumplir su promesa.

**-ooOOoo-**

_Y continuamos acercándonos al final. Todavía no es definitivo (al final las cosas siempre se alargan más de lo que tenía pensado) pero calculo que quedan dos capítulos, tres a lo sumo, dependiendo de la longitud que necesite para atar todos los cabos, pero creo que me las apañaré con dos XD._

_Lo de Percy lo tenía planeado desde principio. Me porté un poco mal con él en otra historia y en cierta medida creía que era mi deber recompensarle con una gran carrera dentro del ministerio. Al principio había pensado que Claire se convertiría en su mano derecha pero mi beta me disuadió, es demasiado joven. Sin embargo Audrey también es una buena opción para hacerle la vida imposible a Terence, jeje, tenía una cuenta pendiente con él y no voy a permitir que las cosas le vayan bien ahora que se ha librado de Hermione. A ver si con suerte pide traslado y el ministro le destina a un sitio acogedor… como la Antártida, por ejemplo._

_Me gusta mucho la madre de Hermione. Ella es la voz de la cordura en medio de tanta insensatez que se ocurre escribir._

_Pues nada, os dejo con la incertidumbre de ver como será el "reencuentro" entre estos dos. Soy mala, lo sé, pero pronto terminaré la historia y dejaré de torturaros._

_Antes de irme los rr, si me olvido de alguien me dais un zape virtual y por mi parte tan amigas._

_Alex: Me estoy dando prisa, dentro de mis parámetros. Llevo años con esta historia y puedes creer que soy la primera en querer terminarla. El próximo capítulo ya está empezado así que espero no tardar mucho con la actualización. Gracias por leer, te espero en el próximo. Un abrazo._

_Zelawyn: Oh, sí, soy mala, nunca lo he ocultado. Soy una seguidora del Caos y todos los días me esfuerzo para que mi amor virtual (un tal Tarod, Señor del Tiempo) y su hermano mayor se sientan orgullosos de mí. Teniendo en cuenta que el capítulo es bastante largo creo que no he tardado demasiado. Como le decía a Alex ya estoy trabajando en el próximo así que con suerte no tardará demasiado, eso sí, no me pidas que no os haga sufrir porque no va conmigo, jajajaja. En el fondo sé que me queréis así ;D Un beso._

_Salesia: Bueno, creo que sueles leerme en Pf así que no sé si llegarás a ver esto. Creo que más o menos ya te había contestado allí a tus dos rr, este y el otro, pero de todas formas te escribiré algo. No sé a que dedicas en tu vida muggle, pero si algún día tienes problemas de liquidez siempre podrás comprarte una bola de cristal y ganarte la vida como adivina, tienes un don superior al de Trelawney, eso seguro. Besitos._

_Jane Black: No, mujer, no digas que es el cuento de nunca acabar. No desesperes, soy consciente de que no lo parece (y ahí va un spoiler: en el próximo capítulo lo parecerá menos todavía), pero a pesar de eso es cierto que ya estamos muy cerca del final. Palabrita de niña buena (ahora imagíname con mi expresión más inocente). Un beso._

_Tuky: Bueeeeno, ya sabes no soy mujer de actualizaciones rápidas. Sin embargo ahora estoy esforzándome mucho para poder cumplir el plazo de hacerlo una vez al mes. Solo quedan un par de capítulos así que espero que esta vez no me abandones y te quedes hasta el final. Siempre digo que esta historia nació de la voluntad de darle la vuelta al Dramione convencional y ponerlo del revés. Me divertí mucho haciendo un dramione diferente, ella traumatizada y él no, Hermione casi como una ninfómana y Draco quien se sienta como un objeto sexual. Para hacerlo sin caer mucho en el ooc tuve que darles una buena excusa. Me alegra que te guste la idea._

_Darkhanoyou: Cuando llego al final de una historia siempre escribo más rápido, será que me consume la impaciencia por terminarla tanto como a los lectores jeje. Espero poder tener el final pronto. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, creí que todo el mundo querría matarme XD_

_MARYEL: Ah, ya me conoces, suspenso y desdicha, soy la reina del drama jajaja. ¿Final feliz? ya veremos. Te diré que personalmente me apasionan los finales no-felices ¿Tendré el valor de escribir uno? ¿? Pronto lo sabremos… No tienes que darme las gracias por contestar un rr, para mí es un enorme placer comunicarme con los lectores. Gracias a ti por dejarlos. Un besazo._


	26. Chapter 26 Orgullos heridos

**Capítulo 26: Orgullos heridos**

La mayor parte del tiempo, Hermione se sentía razonablemente satisfecha con su nueva vida. Hacía años que no pasaba tanto tiempo con su madre, podía sentirse orgullosa de haber echado a andar su propio negocio —gracias a la experiencia que había adquirido ayudando tantas veces a Silvia— y por fin las pesadillas ya no la acosaban por las noches. Por primera vez en años dormía bien y no necesitaba a ningún psicólogo que le explicase la causa. El bebé la había librado de sus pesadillas. Podía parecer un pensamiento propio de lo que los muggles llaman "realismo mágico" pero ella realmente lo sentía así.

Desde que estaba embarazada pensaba en Harry casi a todas horas, pero ya no de la forma angustiosa y culpable en que lo hacía antes. Le gustaba imaginar como sería él ahora y como se comportaría con los hijos que sin duda habría tenido con Ginny. Se acariciaba el vientre pensando que le gustaría tenerle a su lado y compartir con él todo aquello, pedirle que fuese el padrino del bebé que esperaba, y que su hijo al crecer se pareciese a él, al menos en algunos aspectos. Lo del valor estaba bien, pero desde luego esperaba que no fuese tan absurdamente temerario.

Durante más de una década se había atormentado con el pasado, pero ahora por fin comprendía que nada de lo que se culpaba había sido responsabilidad suya en realidad. Voldemort selló el destino de Harry y él lo había asumido. El día que su vida cambió para siempre las circunstancias eran las que eran, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que cumplir con el papel que el destino le había adjudicado. Fin de la historia.

Por supuesto todo eso ya lo sabía anterioridad, Ginny fue la primera en decírselo, Ron se encargó de repetirlo, y ella misma se lo había dicho una y otra vez hasta la extenuación. Pero nunca llegó a creérselo del todo, no al menos hasta que se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo, hasta que tuvo que ser fuerte para seguir adelante, no solamente por ella, si no por su hijo. Porque aquel niño vendría al mundo sin un padre y no merecía una madre atormentada que se creía el ser más indigno que poblaba la faz de la tierra.

Por eso fue su bebé quien hizo desaparecer las pesadillas y no había absolutamente nada en el mundo capaz de convencerla de lo contrario.

Se sentía bien, centrada y serena, y veces incluso experimentaba algún instante fugaz, como aquel inolvidable momento un par de semanas atrás en que sintió moverse al bebé en su vientre por primera vez, en que rozaba la felicidad. Aquel bebé era su salvación, alejaba la tristeza y la culpa y se había convertido en el ancla que necesitaba para volver a la vida en lugar de aferrarse a la existencia miserable en que había sobrevivido a medio gas durante la última década. Su _bebé patronus_, le llamaba a veces en secreto, cuando por las noches, en en la penumbra de su habitación, le hablaba en voz baja antes de dormirse.

Sí, a veces era casi feliz.

Pero por desgracia no siempre podía pensar en el bebé sin que sus pensamientos acabasen inevitablemente deslizándose hacia la otra persona que había hecho posible ese pequeño milagro. En momentos así Hermione se sentía terriblemente frustrada. Era como rozar la felicidad, tenerla al alcance de la mano, y cuando por fin estaba a punto de alcanzarla, esta se convertía en un humo intangible imposible de atrapar. Entonces volvía a sentirse tan traicionada y humillada como aquella mañana en que él la echó de su cama.

A pesar de todo se esforzaba en no albergar sentamientos negativos hacia Malfoy, iba a tener un hijo, y de no ser por él nunca habría recibido ese maravilloso regalo. Intentaba convencerse de que su peculiar relación no había significado nada, que su traición no era tal, y que en realidad ella había salido ganando… Pero no lo conseguía. Por eso lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio, renunciando incluso a su vida mágica. Podía parecer un poco drástico pero lo cierto es que no se sentía con fuerzas para abrir un día su ejemplar de "El Profeta" y encontrarse con el anuncio del compromiso de Draco, o peor aún, la fotografía de su boda. Ni tampoco para pasear su embarazo por el callejón Diagón y tener que escuchar toda clase de especulaciones acerca de quien era el padre. Con la suerte que tenía, daría a luz al único bebé del planeta que en lugar de venir al mundo con las facciones que todos los recién nacidos tienen en común —mejillas redondeadas y una preciosa nariz chatita— nacería luciendo los característicos rasgos afilados de cierta conocida familia de sangre pura.

Y Hermione se sentía preparada para ser una madre soltera, pero no para proclamar a los cuatro vientos que su bebé era hijo ilegítimo de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, la persona de Draco Malfoy era incompatible con su recién adquirida serenidad, de modo que procuraba pensar en él lo menos posible.

Aunque no podía negar que una parte de ella deseaba que el bebé se pareciese a su padre: la piel de porcelana, el pelo rubio y sedoso, la exquisita proporción de sus facciones… ¡y que decir de la elegancia de su porte!

Parando el tren de sus pensamientos, se regañaba a si misma. Realmente era una estúpida por pensar en Draco Malfoy de esa manera. Aunque debía reconocer que era muy atractivo, y si se ponía a pensar seriamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que otras con mucha más astucia que ella hubieran caído en las redes de semejante Don Juan. Él era en cierta forma un caballero, sabía tratarla y podía combinar la dosis perfecta de ternura y sensibilidad, siempre en el momento adecuado para resultar encantador sin caer en la sensiblería. Nadie había conseguido antes hacerla sentir tan bella y deseada.

Lástima que todo aquello hubiera sido solamente una mentira.

Y ahora, gracias a eso, debía intoxicarse con el polen de las flores por dejar que su mente le jugase la mala pasada de creer que Draco Malfoy podía llegar a enamorarse de ella.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él o acabaría perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. No tenía objeto obsesionarse con una persona que le había hecho daño y que además parecía dispuesta a compartir su vida con alguien más. Quien sabe si a esas alturas la jovencísima rubia que parecía empeñada querer coleccionar mini-Malfoys como si de trofeos se tratase ya había conseguido que la dejase también a ella embarazada.

Perfecto. Ese era justo el tipo de pensamientos que Hermione debía evitar, aunque no resultase sencillo en las largas horas que pasaba a solas. Por eso se alegró cuando vio entrar a Garrett en su floristería. Siempre agradecía cualquier clase de compañía y en los últimos meses él se había convertido en una de las más asiduas.

El gigantón que rondaba los dos metros de altura vivía dedicado en cuerpo y alma a las flores. Las cultivaba en los viveros que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad y era el principal suministrador de toda la zona. Tímido y bastante reservado, parecía sentirse muy a gusto con Hermione y había adquirido la costumbre de quedarse en la tienda más tiempo del necesario cuando acudía para hacer el reparto.

Al principio fue por simple caballerosidad. Cuando a Hermione se le empezó a notar el embarazo él se negó a permitir que cargase con ningún peso, de modo que aparte de descargar la furgoneta también llevaba la mercancía dentro y colocaba cada cosa en su lugar antes de marcharse. Un día la encontró preparando un centro de mesa especialmente pesado y voluminoso, y se quedó para ayudarla a terminar. Desde entonces su presencia en la tienda se convirtió en algo habitual. No era un gran conversador pero a Hermione le gustaba su compañía. Se presentaba con un par de vasos de té o café tras haber terminado el reparto y se ponían a preparar arreglos florales mano a mano.

A ella le gustaba observarlo trabajar, lo hacía en silencio y con unos movimientos lentos y ceremoniosos que con frecuencia le hacían pensar en el ikebama japonés, como si realmente aquello trascendiese de ser una simple tarea para convertirse en un ejercicio espiritual. Difícilmente las enormes manos de Garrett podrían pasar por orientales pero a ella le gustaba el modo en que se movían con precisión y certeza, colocando siempre la flor adecuada en el sitio perfecto. Alguna vez le había visto deslizando sus gruesos dedos a través de los pétalos, despacio, sin prisas, con una mezcla de admiración, respeto y delicadeza, como si considerase cada flor una mercancía preciosa y sumamente frágil.

Físicamente podía resultar imponente pero sin duda Garrett era una persona muy sensible, el típico blanco fácil para las burlas de algún compañero de colegio especialmente cruel, tal vez por eso se había vuelto retraído.

Cuando no había trabajo que hacer jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Aunque Hermione nunca había sido una gran jugadora —jamás consiguió vencer a Ron, ni siquiera una sola vez— a él siempre le ganaba. Aunque eso no impedía a Garrett volver a intentarlo al día siguiente con una perseverancia estoica. A veces Hermione pensaba que el ajedrez no le importaba lo más mínimo y lo único que buscaba era una excusa para quedarse allí más tiempo sin necesidad de abrir apenas la boca. De todos modos a ella no le importaba. Prefería su serena compañía a quedarse a solas y que sus pensamientos la traicionasen discurriendo a la menor oportunidad por derroteros indeseados.

—Hola —le saludó Hermione con una sonrisa, él también sonreía y en ese preciso instante parecía especialmente animado—. No te esperaba a estas horas —confesó Hermione.

—Entrega especial— anunció Garrett por sorpresa sacando un montón de alcatraces que traía escondidos tras su espalda.

Hermione observó las flores durante un segundo, frunciendo el ceño como si algo le desagradase.

—No recuerdo haberlos pedido.

—No son un pedido— aclaró él posando las flores sobre el mostrador y empezando a prepararlas para formar un ramo—. Son un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo? —repitió Hermione cambiando su gesto hosco por uno de sorpresa— ¿Por qué?

Su actitud pareció llevarse una parte considerable de la seguridad y el buen humor del que Garrett hacía gala, quien al principio pareció desconcertado y necesitó un momento para meditar su respuesta, como si la pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Por qué tú eres la responsable de que estas flores, estas en concreto, existan.

—Me temo que no te sigo…

—Antes tenía muchos en mis viveros pero poco a poco fueron perdiendo espacio a favor de otras flores más populares. Ya sabes, todo el mundo prefiere las rosas, así que resulta más rentable cultivar lo que el público demanda. Pero estas flores son especiales, siempre han sido unas de mis preferidas y cuando te conocí decidí volver a plantarlas, así que me pareció lógico que las primeras en brotar fuesen para ti— Garrett bajó la vista para terminar de preparar el ramo y Hermione pensó que no diría una palabra más. Y así fue durante un largo minuto, pero cuando ya estaba terminando el trabajo él la sorprendió hablando en voz baja, todavía atento a lo que tenía entre manos y sin mirarla, dando la impresión de que estaba pensando en voz alta, o quizá confesando algo muy íntimo—. Tú me recuerdas a estas flores. Siempre me sentí atraído por la elegancia de su sencillez. No me gustan las cosas llamativas, casi siempre la belleza más pura reside en lo más sencillo.

Terminó de atar el ramo y lo colocó en uno de los floreros libres que había junto al mostrador. Solo entonces se atrevió a levantar los ojos para mirar a Hermione, quien sin saber qué decir se apresuró a tomar las flores y cambiarlas de lugar.

—Gracias —musitó en voz baja cambiando luego rápidamente de tema—. No las dejes ahí. Algún cliente podría pensar que están en venta. Las llevaré atrás —dijo desapareciendo en la trastienda. Las palabras de Garrett la habían dejado fuera de juego ¿Qué había sido aquello? Hermione no sabía si solo estaba siendo amable o había intentado declararse, y como no tenía ninguna intención de averiguarlo decidió quedarse en la trastienda hasta que el momento incómodo hubiese pasado— ¿Podrías vigilar la tienda por mí un momento? —preguntó asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta—. Esto no deja de crecer y necesito ir a baño cada diez minutos— dijo señalando su voluminosa figura.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en un gesto comprensivo y se quedó solo en la tienda, recolocando arreglos florales que solo en su cabeza necesitaban ser perfeccionados. La campanilla sonó y cuando se giró para mirar quien había entrado se encontró un hombre joven que le observaba con expresión altiva y cierto desdén. A pesar de todo un cliente es un cliente, y Hermione no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ninguno, así que Garrett hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tratarle con amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El recién llegado no cambió de actitud y le miró como si su simple presencia allí le resultase ofensiva.

—Quisiera hablar con la propietaria —manifestó arrastrando las palabras con evidente disgusto.

—Hermione vendrá en un minuto.

Él desconocido se limitó a responder con una especie de mueca y giró para darle la espalda, fingiendo mirar la mercancía mientras esperaba. Cuando Hermione regresó él estaba prácticamente oculto tras una planta enorme, de que modo que ella no le habría visto si Garrett no se hubiese tomado la molestia de señalar con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Tienes un cliente.

Hermione intentó sonreírle. Verdaderamente era un buen amigo, le servía de mucha ayuda y se había acostumbrado a su silenciosa compañía. Le dolería perderlo si él pretendía transformar su sencilla relación en algo más, pero esa posibilidad le parecía tan disparatada que prefería pensar que había malinterpretado su palabras.

—Gracias, Garrett.

Miró en la dirección que él le indicaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco. La luz del crepúsculo colándose por el ventanal del escaparate iluminaba una cabellera de un clarísimo tono rubio que le resultó dolorosamente familiar. Por supuesto era imposible que fuese él pero instintivamente avanzó un paso, acercándose más al alto mostrador para que este ocultase su cuerpo.

Fue su voz lo que empujó a Draco a salir de detrás de la planta. Se había quedado cerca de la puerta de entrada, en parte para mantenerse lejos del gorila que Granger se había conseguido, y en parte porque erróneamente se formó la idea de que Hermione había salido. Por eso se había acercado a la ventana, para observarla mientras caminaba por la acera. Deseaba espiar unos instantes de su vida normal, de esa vida que ella había preferido construirse lejos de él. Le intrigaban los pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo si en su afán por romper con todo también habría cambiado su aspecto, optando por algo como renovar su vestuario al completo o probar con un peinado radicalmente distinto —era algo que él ya había visto hacer a otras mujeres antes— y sobre todo quería comprobar sí, como decía su madre, estaba más relajada y feliz. Para saberlo no tenía más opción que tomarla por sorpresa, porque Granger se había tomado muchas molestias en alejarse de él y sabía que esa supuesta serenidad se esfumaría en cuanto se encontrasen cara.

Pero el hecho de que ella hubiese aparecido por la puerta trasera lo cambiaba todo. Arruinado el efecto sorpresa ambos se vieron a la vez y su reacción fue la misma. Situados a cada extremo de la tienda se quedaron frente a frente, separados por un puñado de metros de distancia que bien hubieran podido ser un océano. Al principio nadie dijo nada y durante lo que pareció una eternidad permanecieron quietos y silenciosos, conectados por una mirada tan cargada de energía que se sintió como una corriente eléctrica, logrando que incluso el despistado Garrett percibiera la tensión en el ambiente. Solo él se movía, mirando alternativamente a uno y otro lado como si estuviese en un partido de tenis.

A Draco aquel tipo estaba a un paso de sacarlo de quicio. No es que se hubiera dedicado a imaginar como sería su reencuentro con Granger, pero de haberlo hecho seguro que en ninguna de las posibles versiones aparecía un gigante de expresión bobalicona estropeando el momento. El simple hecho de que estuviese allí, y que mostrase tanta confianza con ella, hacía que desease sacarlo de la tienda a patadas. Seguía mirando a Hermione fijamente, pero eso no significaba que no fuese consciente de su desagradable presencia. Tenían que librarse de él cuanto antes, tal vez haciéndole saber que aquello era algo semejante a una visita de cortesía.

—Granger… —dijo moviendo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente a modo de saludo.

—Malfoy…

Más que un intercambio de saludos parecía el pistoletazo de salida para un duelo en toda regla. Fue una interacción muy pequeña pero resultó suficiente para hacer despertar a Hermione de su trance particular. Parpadeó un par de veces, como asegurándose de que sus ojos no la engañaban, y luego, dándose cuenta de la situación, rompió por fin el contacto visual para mirar un momento a Garrett.

—No es un cliente ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas?

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir una sola palabra, Draco se le adelantó. También se dirigió a él, pero al contrario que Hermione no se tomó la molestia ni de mirarle a la cara. Seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, retándola con una mirada hipnótica y difícil de descifrar.

—Eso, _Garrett_. Piérdete durante un rato.

A lo largo de su vida, Garrett había sufrido las suficientes afrentas y faltas de respeto como para reconocerlas a la primera. A pesar de todo su talante era afable por naturaleza y podía haber pasado por alto las humillantes palabras que, estaba completamente seguro, le habían sido dirigidas con ánimo de ofender , o el tono inconfundiblemente despectivo que aquel desagradable flacucho había usado para pronunciar su nombre; pero el modo tan irritante que tenía de estirar las palabras, unido a la forma en que miraba a Hermione —una forma para la que él no encontraba adjetivos pero que sin duda no le gustaba nada— hizo que sintiera deseos de tomar la platinada cabeza entre sus manos y apretar hasta que se rajase como la cáscara de una nuez.

Sin embargo Hermione era lo más importante, y ella le había pedido que les dejase hablar a solas… Garrett la miró, todavía reticente a dejarlos sin más.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Hermione no estaba todavía preparada para volver a verle. El corazón le latía a tanta velocidad que temió que él notase el aleteo del escote de la blusa sobre su pecho, y mientras Garret salía se pegó aún más al alto mostrador, buscando su protección. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas y alzó ambas manos hacia el mueble, pensando que si iban a mantener una conversación necesitaría algo sólido a lo que poder asirse. Pero Draco malinterpretó su intención y en un movimiento de advertencia se llevó con cautela la mano al bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita.

— ¿Has creído que iba a hechizarte? —preguntó levemente ofendida.

—Contigo nunca se sabe… —le dijo en lo que podía ser tomado como un intento de broma, aunque a Hermione las palabras la indignaron tanto que lograron concentrar toda su atención impidiéndole captar el tono en el que fueron pronunciadas.

— ¡Tiene gracia que tú lo digas! Además, ni siquiera llevo varita —replicó con acritud.

Draco se relajó ante la afirmación, pero solo parcialmente. Desde luego estaba encantado de ahorrarse la experiencia de un duelo mágico con una bruja brillante y cabreada, pero le costaba creer que después de lo que ella había vivido siguiera insistiendo en mantener costumbres tan temerarias. Un mago o bruja _siempre_ debía tener a mano su varita ¿Por qué Granger se empeñaba en ignorar la más importante regla no escrita del mundo mágico?

—Ahora vives como una muggle, ya lo veo — a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el matiz recriminatorio y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando en el pasado, cuando de verdad creyó que Malfoy había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, su tono de voz lo evidenciaba. Sentía tanta aversión por los muggles que hasta la palabra parecía resultarle desagradable—. Pero hasta este extremo, hasta el punto de no llevar varita encima, ni siquiera por seguridad…

— ¿Por seguridad? —le interrumpió crispada—. No sabía que estuviese en peligro.

— ¿Es que los dos incidentes con el turco no te enseñaron nada?

Hermione le fulminó con una mirada cargada de rabia. Típico de Malfoy aprovechar la primera oportunidad para echarle sus errores en cara, como si él tuviese un pasado absolutamente irreprochable.

—Lo tú opines sobre mi seguridad personal me importa un comino, Malfoy. Haz el favor de no inmiscuirte en mi vida.

—Si piensas que con ese gorila no tienes necesidad de varita estás equivocada. Volumen no es sinónimo de fuerza, te lo digo yo, que pasé mucho tiempo en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle. Además ese nuevo "_amigo_" tuyo, no te ofendas, pero aparte de ser más muggle que usar las escobas solo para barrer, no da impresión de ser un tipo muy espabilado. Yo mismo podría dejarle K.O. antes de que supiera lo estaba pasando, tal vez ni siquiera necesitase hacer magia, si le…

— ¡Basta!— le interrumpió ella crispada, una de las muchas cosas de Malfoy que lograban sacarla de quicio es que siempre había sido un bocazas con tendencia a despreciar a todo el mundo—. Estoy harta de tus aires de superioridad. Muggles o magos no permitiré que hables así de ninguno de mis amigos ¡Nunca más! ¿Lo has entendido? Y ahora te agradecería que te largues por donde has venido.

A Draco la sugerencia no pareció agradarle demasiado.

—Temo que eso no será posible de momento —explicó mientras avanzaba recortando la distancia entre ellos para reforzar el mensaje—. Porque lo cierto es que no he venido aquí para criticar a tus amigos. Me he tomado muchas molestias para averiguar tu paradero, demasiadas como para dar media vuelta e irme sin más ahora que te he encontrado.

Se paró al otro lado del mostrador y la miró fijamente a los ojos, retándola a echarle de nuevo. Poco a poco el fuego en los ojos de Hermione se fue apagando. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció pensárselo mejor y prolongó un poco más su silencio, hasta que en su mirada ya no quedó rastro de la sorpresa inicial, ni tampoco de la manifiesta hostilidad que le había mostrado unos segundos antes. Se la veía confusa, dolida, incluso se diría que cansada, y cuando por fin habló lo hizo de un modo que él no se esperaba.

— ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué no pudiste olvidarlo y dejar las cosas cómo estaban? ¿Por qué has tenido que venir a buscarme?

Su nueva actitud le tomó tan desprevenido que inicialmente no reparó en que se había dirigido a él por su nombre, en lugar de hacerlo por su apellido. No podía creer que le estuviese haciendo semejante pregunta. ¿Acaso no fue ella quien se marchó dejándole tirado como un pañuelo usado?

— ¿Y aún lo preguntas? Tu forma de marcharte… — dijo cada vez más enfadado pero intentando no perder la calma—. Tal vez a ti te parezca aceptable dejar a la gente de ese modo pero… —se interrumpió por segunda vez, incapaz de terminar sus propias frases sin decirle a la cara nada demasiado hiriente. Apoyó ambas manos al otro lado del mostrador y bajó la cabeza, tomándose unos segundos para no estallar y dar el pistoletazo de salida a lo que sin duda se convertiría en un desagradable cruce de acusaciones que no les llevaría a ningún lugar. Recordaba la promesa hecha a la señora Granger y estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no discutir… sin embargo necesitaba reivindicarse de alguna forma, no era humano esperar que después de lo que le había hecho se comportase como si todo estuviese bien. Cuando levantó la vista su mirada era fría y habló señalándola con un dedo acusador—. No puedes desaparecer así y pretender que no ha ocurrido nada. Necesito saber qué pasó, necesito respuestas… ¡Y por Merlín puedo jurarte que no me marcharé hasta que las consiga!

Hermione se sintió morir por dentro. Realmente no sabía que era lo que esperaba que él le dijese. Tal vez, aun en contra de su voluntad, una parte de ella se había hecho secretas ilusiones al ver que Malfoy había ido a buscarla. En silencio se recriminó por estúpida. La culpa era de Warren y de las infumables comedias románticas que le había obligado a tragar durante años, películas en las que en el último momento el galán de turno corría arrepentido tras la chica y todo se solucionaba sin necesidad de ninguna explicación. Hermione maldijo interiormente. Ya no era ninguna cría para pensar que algo como eso podía ser posible en el mundo real. Los adultos no solucionan así sus diferencias, ella debería saberlo. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón había esperado que las cosas fuesen diferentes y él hubiera ido a buscarla por algo más que para intentar reparar su orgullo herido.

¡Cómo si tuviese algún derecho! ¡Cómo si no hubiera sido su dignidad la que acabó pisoteada y por los suelos! ¡Maldito engreído, antes muerta que dejarle ver cuánto daño le había causado!

— ¡Respuestas…! Supongo que yo también podría reclamarte algunas— exclamó con voz envenenada— sin embargo no lo haré ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque ya no hay nada de ti que pueda interesarme. He pasado página y he empezado una nueva vida. Te lo recomiendo —añadió en tono irónico y crispado— en caso de que no lo hayas hecho ya.

Él torció el gesto y se inclinó un poco sobre el mostrador, acercándose aún más a ella.

— ¿Se trata de eso, entonces? ¿Estás con él, con ese muggle?

En el fondo no la creía de capaz de terminar en los brazos de semejante mastodonte. Granger era una mujer con buen gusto y solo una persona sin paladar podría volver al "Fish and Chips" después de haber probado el beluga sin que la diferencia le causase un grave trauma. Sin embargo no pudo refrenar el impulso de hacer la pregunta, porque a pesar de todo, los celos le estaban consumiendo y deseaba escuchar de sus labios una confirmación que le asegurase que no había nada entre ellos.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió Hermione.

Y allí estaba la chica que recordaba. Obstinada y cabezota, siempre dispuesta a crisparle los nervios y agotar su paciencia, y a la vez despertando en él un intensísimo sentimiento de nostalgia ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos en esos meses! Su pasión, su calor, su vehemencia… había añorado hasta el más pequeño matiz de su carácter. Hasta la tozudez por la que siempre acababan enredados en ese tipo de discusiones. Si de verdad pensaba que iba a dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta antes de conseguir lo que había venido a buscar es que estaba loca.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Olvidemos de momento lo que concierne a tu vida de ahora, si lo prefieres; pero al menos me debes una explicación de lo que pasó en Nueva York —exigió tajante.

— ¿Qué importancia puede tener eso ahora? Lo nuestro terminó, déjalo estar…

Sus ojos castaños, que habían ardido de rabia por segunda vez hacía solo unos segundos, se apagaron sin aviso para formular la petición, y la nueva forma en que ella le miraba le resultó muy similar a la que la señora Granger le había dedicado un rato antes. En otras circunstancias aquel brillo en sus ojos le había ablandado pero en aquel momento solo sirvió para evocar un recuerdo que terminó de inflamarle.

— De eso nada— negó inclinándose todavía más sobre ella, logrando que Hermione se encogiera al otro lado del mostrador, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña—. Quiero saber qué paso, quiero saber porqué te marchaste, y sobre todo quiero saber por qué tu madre me miraba como si yo le inspirase compasión.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la revelación.

— ¿Fue mi madre quien te dijo dónde encontrarme?

Hasta entonces Hermione no se había detenido a pensar en cómo habría dado él con su paradero pero la afirmación terminó por desarmarla. Malfoy había estado con su madre, ella le habría reconocido, y a pesar de todo le había indicado como llegar hasta la tienda. Podía ser interpretado como una traición y en parte de sintió dolida. Pero también avergonzada. Porque su madre le estaba enviado un mensaje para decirle que si no le contaba la verdad a Draco no estaría haciendo lo correcto, y en el fondo ella también sabía que debía hacerlo. Intentó apartarse despacio del mostrador con la intención de dejarse ver y explicárselo todo, pero Draco malinterpretó el gesto. Creyó que pretendía alejarse de él y furioso la agarró por el brazo para impedírselo.

— ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado antes de contestarme, Granger! —sus iris grises parecían despedir chispas de acero— ¿Por qué motivo habría tu madre de tenerme lástima?

Instintivamente Hermione tiró para librarse y al hacerlo retrocedió con fuerza trastabillando hasta chocar con la pared y dejando a la vista su embarazo. Al verla en ese estado Draco se enfrió de repente, como si le hubieran tirado por encima un caldero de agua fría.

— ¡Merlín! —Fue lo único que acertó a exclamar en un primer momento—. Es por esto que te marcharte de un día para otro… —No era una pregunta, clavó sus ojos en ella y lo afirmó con rotundidad— Hermione no respondió— ¿Por qué no lo me lo dijiste? —inquirió sin poder salir de su asombro.

— ¡Cómo si tú quisieras saberlo! —exclamó ella dedicándole una mirada acusadora con la que se delataba incapaz de olvidar la dolorosa e insensible traición de la que había sido objeto ¡Había intentado decírselo al menos un par de veces, pero él siempre encontraba alguna excusa para hacerla callar! Y por si no estaba perfectamente claro que jamás se haría cargo de la responsabilidad de criar a su hijo apareció aquella chica con la que comenzó a hacer planes y a hablar de formar una familia…

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Draco interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Su voz sonó excesivamente alta, porque superado el desconcierto inicial la sorpresa estaba dando paso a la indignación.

A pesar de su furia todavía encontró el modo de sentirse defraudado. Sabía que le gustaba preservar su intimidad, que era reservada y esquiva… sin embargo nunca imaginó que se atreviese a ocultar algo así. Podría esperar muchas cosas de ella, pero no un acto de cobardía de ese calado. Tal vez Granger no era la persona que él creía, después de todo ¿Dónde había quedado su famosa integridad? Siempre reclamando cosas a los demás, como si fuese doña perfecta, y al final había resultado que no era más que una grandísima hipócrita. Pero en esta ocasión había intentado engañar a la persona equivocada. El tema en juego era demasiado serio como para hacer la vista gorda. Marcharse de la ciudad sin previo aviso y antes de confesarle que iba a ser padre le parecía, simplemente, mezquino. Y Draco estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

— ¡No tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme su existencia! ¡No es más hijo tuyo que mío!

En el cerebro de Hermione se encendió una luz de alarma. Que Malfoy pudiese llegar a albergar un interés real en el hijo de una mujer a la que no amaba y que además era una sangre sucia era algo impensable. Pero ella sabía bien lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser, y su actitud, unida al pronunciado sentido de la propiedad que le había infundido a la última frase, como si remarcase cada letra de la palabra "**mío"**, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

— ¿Tuyo?

— No irás a decirme ahora que es de ese muggle… ¿Crees que no sé contar? ¡No me tomes por estúpido, estabas embarazada cuando te marchaste!

No tenía sentido negar lo evidente y Hermione no lo hizo. Empezaba a asustarla el modo en el que Malfoy se refería al bebé y el miedo siguió aumentando a medida que él hablaba.

—Huiste para separarme de mi hijo. Eso es algo… —hizo una pausa y la miró con renovada furia—… imperdonable. ¡Debiste decírmelo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para intentar mantenerme al margen?

— ¡Soy su madre! —exclamó llevándose la mano al vientre, al borde del pánico— y puedo decidir lo que es mejor para mí y para mi bebé.

Notaba el pulso acelerado. Aquella alteración no le convenía en su estado y cada vez le gustaba menos el rumbo que iba tomando la discusión. Draco no solo parecía interesado en el bebé sino que además hablaba como si estuviera dispuesto a implicarse en su educación. Estaba tan resentido que parecía decidido a llegar al extremo de utilizar a su propio hijo como instrumento de venganza. Sonaba terrible, pero lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en el que Hermione le creyó capaz de cosas aún peores. Como para confirmarlo, él apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador y le dedicó la mirada más fría que había visto jamás.

— ¡Pero no puedes decidir en mi lugar! ¿Es por eso que vives como una muggle? ¿Estabas ocultándote de mí, para que no me enterase de tu embarazo?

— ¡No! —intentó explicar con poco éxito— yo solo...

Pero él no la dejó terminar.

—Hasta ahora he soportado todas las barreras y restricciones que me has impuesto, he aguantando incluso que decidieras desaparecer del mapa sin una triste despedida. Pero todo eso se acabó —advirtió demasiado calmado como para que a Hermione le resultase tranquilizador—. Puede que no tengas que darme explicaciones de lo que haces con tu vida, pero ese niño es otra historia. Si tú eres su madre te recuerdo que yo soy su padre, y cuando nazca no tendrás más autoridad sobre él de la que pueda tener yo. No podrás ni comprarle un babero sin preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo.

Entonces todas sus dudas desaparecieron. Sabía que sus amenazas no eran huecas, el Malfoy más dominante y manipulador la tenía en sus manos, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Él era un monstruo narcisista, herido donde más le dolía y usaría cualquier método a su alcance para castigarla. No podía permitir que una serpiente venenosa como él ejerciera esa clase de influencia sobre su bebé. Lo único que deseaba era que se alejara lo más pronto posible, que los dejara en paz y no volviera nunca. Tenía que conseguirlo, por su propio bienestar y por el de su hijo tenía que librarse de Malfoy. Con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde la había sacado se encaró con él y atacó con lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento y que creía que podría servir para alejarle.

—Pareces demasiado seguro de ser el padre, pero que yo sepa no había nada formal entre nosotros ¿Quién te ha dicho que eras el único? — preguntó con frialdad.

Draco retrocedió horrorizado. Aquella pregunta le golpeó como un mazazo y de pronto lo comprendió todo. Los misteriosos ramos de flores, su carácter esquivo, las evasivas y las constantes negativas cada vez que le proponía quedar fuera la oficina. No es que le costara aceptar que se estaba enamorando de él, simplemente había alguien más. Lo hubo todo el tiempo y los arrebatos de celos que sufría en Nueva York no eran paranoias suyas.

Una criatura terrible brotó en su interior. Un ser caliente que se alimentaba de su rabia y su frustración y que le rasgaba las entrañas con uñas afiladas, destrozándole por dentro como ella había logrado con una sola frase. Cerró los puños clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse sangre, aunque no lo advirtió hasta mucho más tarde, ya en la Mansión Malfoy. Ella había jugado con él todo el tiempo, usándole en el mejor de los casos como un simple donante de esperma ¡Y la criatura clamaba venganza!

La miró con una rabia que Hermione pensó que no podría soportar.

—Me da igual lo que digas —gritó—. Existe una posibilidad de que ese bebé sea mío. Cuando nazca lo descubriré y si es un Malfoy ten por seguro que seré implacable. No habrá nada que puedas hacer para alejarlo de mí.

Malfoy nunca había conseguido infundirle tanto miedo. Ni en el colegio, ni después. Ni siquiera durante la guerra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó temblando.

—Te has portado como una auténtica desequilibrada y no permitiré que alguien como tú críe a mi hijo. Acudiré al Wizengamot y cuando mis abogados terminen contigo tu reputación estará por los suelos. No les costará demostrar que no eres más que un juguete roto, la heroína de guerra que terminó traumatizada y convertida en un ser inestable, que huye de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarse a ellos. Apenas conservas amigos, Potter está muerto y ya no tienes ninguna influencia. Has dado la espalda al mundo mágico y ahora ellos te repudiarán ¿A quien crees que el tribunal le concederá la custodia?

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Gritó llevándose las manos al vientre como si intentase abrazar al bebé y evitar de ese modo que se lo arrebatasen.

Antes de replicar, Malfoy se alzó en toda su estatura. Su aspecto era tan amenazador que Hermione se sintió insignificante a su lado.

—Ya lo veremos, Granger.

Ya no se le veía iracundo ni fuera de sí. Hermione escudriñó su rostro intentando encontrar algún sentimiento que transmitiese un rastro de humanidad. Desprecio, indignación… lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que la absoluta indiferencia con la que la miraba. Pero si esperaba un momento de flaqueza, no lo encontró porque él seguía igual de frío cuando retomó la palabra.

—Supongo que ya lo imaginas pero te advertiré por si acaso. No intentes huir de nuevo o será mucho peor. Te estaré vigilando, tanto con medios mágicos como muggles. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no intentarás escapar otra vez.

No esperó contestación, había dicho la última palabra y dio media vuelta para abandonar la tienda con perfecta compostura. Avanzó por el pasillo con sus aires elegantes y al llegar al umbral cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras él con cuidado, saliendo del local sin la deferencia de lanzar a Hermione una última mirada.

Ella se quedó atónita y completamente rota. Su racional cerebro luchaba por hallar sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar, negándose a creer que algo tan malo pudiera estar pasándole justo ahora, que por fin comenzaba a levantar cabeza. No podía creer que la hubiera amenazado con arrebatarle aquello que daba sentido a su vida. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Apoyada contra la pared tardó un largo minuto en reaccionar, mientras su respiración se iba volviendo más y más y rápida. Malfoy ya se había perdido de vista calle abajo cuando a causa de la hiperventilación las piernas le fallaron, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y rompió a llorar.

**-ooOOoo-**

_No os enfadéis mucho conmigo ¿sí?... Siempre declaré que soy fan de sus peleas y esta bronca ronda en mi cerebro desde hace años, de modo que tenía escribirla XD. Vamos, después de largarse sin decirle que estaba embarazada no podíais esperar que Draco se lo tomara bien. Tiene motivos de sobra para estar cabreado, aunque puede que se haya pasado de vengativo, claro que por algo es un Malfoy._

_En cuanto a lo que he tardado en actualizar, solo puedo decir que lo siento. Este capítulo no quería salir, es como si mi cabeza se negase a terminarlo. En su lugar medio escribí un fic humorístico que tal vez publique algún día, y eso que soy una negada para la comedia, pero por algún motivo era lo único que me salía cuando me ponía a escribir._

_Seguro que todo el mundo odia a Garret pero os aseguro que él es necesario, de otro modo no habría metido a un OC cuando el fic está a punto de terminar. Espero que la comparación entre el "fish and chips", uno de los platos más populares entre el pueblo británico, y el beluga, el mejor caviar que existe, os haya gustado. Me pareció muy Malfoy XD._

_Y terminamos con los rr. Si me olvido de alguien me avisáis , que ya sabéis que soy un poco desastre:_

_Carolyn: Gracias por tu rr, aunque sospecho que ahora que has leído el reencuentro tendrás todavía más ganas de matarme. A veces me siento agradecida del anonimato que proporciona Internet XD. No sufras, el desenlace está cerca, veremos como me las apaño para deshacer todo esto. Un saludo._

_Jane Black: Hola Jane, gracias por el rr, tú siempre al pie del cañon ;) A mí también me pareció buena idea hacer un capítulo solo para Draco, la cosa ya estaba terminando y todavía no lo había tenido, así que ya era hora. Sobre lo que siente por Hermione, te diré que es precisamente ahí donde está el punto, por eso la historia dio un giro de tuerca en este capítulo. Que ella le importa es algo que no admite discusión, pero Draco tiene que descubrir hasta que punto. Ahora la pelota está en el tejado del hurón ¿Hermione le importa más que su orgullo? Apunto tu voto a favor de un happy end (aunque en realidad la decisión está tomada desde antes de publicar el primer capítulo XD). Un abrazo._

_LuNa María: Gracias por el rr y espero que me perdones por este último malentendido pero sí lees la respuesta que le di a Jane Black comprenderás que era necesario. Subiré el final lo antes posible, y así ya no os haré sufrir más ^^. Un saludo._

_luls: Hola luls y gracias por el rr. Creo que te has enganchado cuando la historia está a punto de terminar pero de todas formas siéntete bienvenida. No soy una autora muy rápida actualizando pero ya solo queda el final así que intentaré darme prisa. Un saludo._

_Maryel: Gracias por tu rr del capítulo anterior. Si cuando lo escribiste me considerabas mala supongo que ahora estarás deseando darme unos azotes y mandarme a cama sin cenar hasta que escriba algo más positivo XD. Nos vemos en el próximo ;D_

_Lorena: Muchas gracias por el rr. También eres una recién llegada ¿Cierto? En parte es mejor así, las que os incorporáis tarde sufrís menos, supongo. Porque mira que me he dedicado a torturar a la pobre Hermione… Espero verte en el desenlace. Un saludo._

_Kottecitta: Muchas gracias por el rr, estoy impresionada, me alegra que la historia te enganchara tanto como para leértela en dos días. Como habrás visto adoro cortar la acción en el punto culminante, como ya falta muy poco te espero en el final ;D_

_Mariana: ¡Otra lectora nueva! Estoy que no me lo creo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y comentarla. Por lo que veo te sumas al club de las que demandan final feliz. Bueno, diría que lo tendré en cuenta pero en realidad decidí hace años cual sería el final esta historia ¿Te apetece descubrirlo? En caso afirmativo te veo en el próximo. Besos._

_Lorena: Gracias por tu rr. Como puedes ver sigo con la historia. No me gusta abandonarlas y menos ahora, que ya estamos prácticamente en el final. Si tardo es porque mis condenadas musas no quieren colaborar pero no pierdas la esperanza. Con su ayuda o sin ella pienso terminar ^.^_

_Kottecitta: Pues como ves aquí sigo, dispuesta a terminar este fic antes o después. Gracias por no abandonarme a pesar de mis largas ausencias._

_Ahgness Black: Gracias por el rr. Intenté enviarte una respuesta privada pero no pude, así que te contesto aquí. Como ves el capítulo ya estaba listo cuando lo recibí. Una vez más siento la demora pero soy incapaz de publicar si el resultado no me convence._


	27. Chapter 27 La voz de la razón

**Capítulo 27: La voz de la razón**

Garrett la encontró un rato después, casi en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado. Sentada en el suelo pero oculta de la vista por el alto mostrador, solo supo que estaba allí por el sonido irregular que producían los hipidos de su llanto histérico. Al verla en ese estado le inundó el miedo, la rabia, y la culpa, pero no dejó que ella se diera cuenta. La tomó en sus brazos y la sacó de allí mientras le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, ocultando que interiormente no dejaba de maldecirse por haberle hecho caso y acceder a dejarla a solas con aquel desagradable individuo. Se había ido cuando ella se lo pidió, aun sospechando que algo así podría pasar. No sabría precisar porqué motivo desconfió de él, pero lo cierto es que estaba seguro de que aquella charla no podía terminar bien, su instinto se lo gritaba… por eso había vuelto para asegurarse y sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Se sentía tan pequeña y ligera en sus brazos, tan vulnerable. Si algo le ocurría a ella o al bebé… prefería no pensarlo, porque en ese caso no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

La llevó al hospital, llamó a su madre y le hizo compañía hasta que hubo noticias, retorciéndose las manos en silencio mientras examinaban a Hermione. Cuando uno de los médicos salió del cuarto en busca de sus familiares le esperaba con una rictus de muda expectación casi tan angustioso como el que lucía la señora Granger.

—Se pondrá bien —les tranquilizó sin perder la seriedad—. Esta clase de ataques de ansiedad son muy llamativos pero casi nunca entrañan un verdadero riesgo. Sin embargo, en su estado pueden resultar muy peligrosos—. Su expresión se volvió todavía más grave—. Cuando llegó aquí mostraba los primeros signos de dilatación, por fortuna lo hemos parado a tiempo pero deberá guardar reposo absoluto durante un par días y evitar en lo sucesivo cualquier situación estresante o angustiosa. Un segundo ataque podría provocar un parto prematuro y hoy por hoy su estado de gestación no es lo bastante avanzado. Los pulmones del bebé no están todavía maduros. No pretendo asustarles —agregó el doctor al ver la cara de angustia de los presentes— pero deben comprender lo importante que es evitarle sobresaltos a la madre. Si la criatura naciese en este momento mucho me temo que apenas tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—Comprendo. Gracias, doctor—dijo la señora Granger con un hilo de voz.

—Dentro de un rato podrán entrar a verla.

La señora Granger asintió y el médico volvió a entrar en la habitación. Garrett pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de la mujer. Ella parecía a punto de quebrarse y no solo aceptó el contacto si no que además buscó apoyarse en la enorme mole que era su cuerpo, dejando que él la sostuviera.

—No se preocupe, Jean. Cuidaremos de ella.

Cuando los médicos consideraron que Hermione podía recibir visitas ella fue la primera en entrar.

—No sabes cuanto lo lamento —intentó disculparse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No, mamá —la atajó Hermione—. No tienes que reprocharte nada. En todo caso ha sido culpa mía, nada de esto habría pasado si no fuese tan reservada. Si se lo hubiera contado a Draco a tiempo… o si al menos te hubiera hablado de él, para que pudieras saber a qué atenerte.

—Dijo que no te haría daño, y parecía tan sincero… —lamentó la señora retorciéndose las manos.

—No pienses que eres la primera a la que embauca. Él es así —añadió en tono ácido—, un demonio con buenas maneras y aspecto de ángel, un maestro del engaño.

La señora Granger se acercó a la cama y puso su mano sobre la de su hija. No le gustaba escucharla hablar con tanta acritud. Hermione era todavía muy joven, y sin embargo ya había sufrido tanto… Un desengaño amoroso de semejante calado era lo último que necesitaba.

—Hermione...

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No quería consejos, ni palabras de apoyo. No quería escuchar nada que pudiera recordarle al padre de su bebé, ni las duras palabras con las que la había amenazado. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la preocupación de su madre e intentó sonreír, aunque apenas pudo esbozar una mueca.

—Olvidémoslo mamá ¿De acuerdo? No quiero pensar en Draco Malfoy ahora, me dedicaré solo a descansar y ponerme bien.

Jean apretó su mano, orgullosa de la fuerza que siempre había caracterizado a su pequeña.

—Claro— contestó.

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles en la mansión Malfoy. De un día para otro los elfos domésticos se encontraron más atareados de lo que habían estado en años y además vieron considerablemente disminuido su tiempo de descanso. No es que el amo les ordenase trabajar más, de hecho no les ordenaba nada en absoluto. Simplemente se encerraba en una habitación y no les hacía el menor caso. No salía ni para comer y a veces, normalmente a altas horas de la madrugada, se ponía a gritar y podían escuchar como los objetos volaban por todas partes, estrellándose contra las paredes y haciéndose añicos. Apenas dormía, estaba constantemente malhumorado y casi todo el tiempo olía a alcohol. Ellos tenían que aprovechar las horas en las que caía rendido para limpiar y reparar a toda prisa los destrozos que causaba en sus accesos de ira y aunque la mayoría pertenecía a la familia desde antes de que él hubiese nacido no lograban reconocerle. De joven había sido un niño caprichoso, difícil en las contadas ocasiones en que no conseguía lo que quería; las cosas empeoraron cuando se llevaron al amo Lucius a la cárcel, pero nunca se había comportado así. Ni en sus peores momentos había mostrado un temperamento tan hosco y apático, excepto, quizás, tras la muerte de sus padres, aunque entonces no se mostró tan violento y aquello además no duró mucho, más o menos tanto como tardó en aparecer aquella niñita rubia a la que presentó como su nueva ama y cuyas visitas se hicieron cada vez frecuentes.

En esas circunstancias no es extraño que los elfos le evitaran tanto como él los evitaba a ellos. Sin embargo los elfos domésticos son criaturas leales que deseaban lo mejor para su amo y por eso hicieron lo único que creyeron que podría ayudarle.

A Draco le parecía estar viviendo un infierno.

Estaba furioso como lo no había estado nunca. Furioso con ella por preferir a otro, por abandonarle justo cuando él decidió mostrarse tal y como era, pero sobre todo furioso con él mismo, por bajar la guardia y enamorarse, por mostrarse vulnerable, por presentarse ante ella sin artificios ni disfraces, sin interpretar un papel. Y, sobre todo, furioso por no haber sabido interpretar las inequívocas señales que ella le enviaba.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? De alguna forma había logrado convencerse de que todas sus reticencias eran una forma de protegerse de él, precisamente porque se negaba a admitir que estaba enamorada. Durante todos aquellos meses que pasaron juntos se había creído que era el gato y ahora resultaba ser el ratón. En el fondo ella tenía razón, era tan vanidoso como le decía y eso le había cegado, impidiéndole ver que jugaban con él. Por momentos la odiaba por haberle engañado y otras veces pensaba que entre ellos nunca hubo promesas y que era él mismo quien se había engañado, pensando que era tan irresistible que ella caería rendida a sus pies.

Era humillante. Y pensándolo bien, la perspectiva de quedarse allí encerrado, bebiendo hasta perder el sentido, no fuera quizá una opción tan mala.

— ¡Largo de aquí, malditos engendros! —chilló al sentir que alguien abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había buscado refugio en la parte de la casa que más fácilmente le empujaría a recordarla, quizá lo hizo movido por alguna clase de impulso masoquista—. Lo único que os pedí fue que no me molestaseis.

— ¡Draco!

Él se giró sobresaltado. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por los rescoldos de un fuego que agonizaba en la chimenea y oteó las sombras con curiosidad, intentando adivinar si aquella oscura silueta de verdad pertenecía a quien él creía. Ni nadando en un tanque de licor estaría jamás lo bastante borracho como para no reconocer la voz familiar que había pronunciado su nombre, usando con especial maestría el único tono capaz de aunar en una sola palabra la cantidad justa de incredulidad, preocupación y reproche. Pero era imposible que ella estuviese allí.

— ¿Claire?

—Sí —respondió saliendo de las sombras y avanzando hacia él con paso decidido—. Tranquilo, soy yo. No estás teniendo alucinaciones, aunque tampoco lo descartaría con la vida que has llevado últimamente.

Draco la miró completamente aturdido, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡Servirte de niñera, obviamente! Los elfos domésticos me pidieron que vinieran ¡Los tenías asustados, Draco! ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó la muchacha avanzando entre la penumbra observando la silueta torcida de lo que una vez fue un hombre elegante.

—No me pasa nada —replicó a la defensiva mientas se volvía a repantigar en su butaca.

—Claro, y ahora dirás que el estado en el que te encuentras es perfectamente normal… —regañó Claire poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Me encuentro en estado de embriaguez —replicó como si se sintiera orgulloso de ello— y tampoco es algo tan extraño, todo el mundo toma un trago de vez en cuando.

—Es extraño si la borrachera dura toda una semana —resopló Claire.

—No me ocurre nada— enfatizó arrastrando cada palabra—. Vuelve a Nueva York— casi le ordenó antes de vaciar el contenido que le quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago.

—Ni hablar de eso —dijo Claire al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, y para reforzar el mensaje de que no se marcharía se sentó en la butaca frente a la suya—. No estás bien y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas a qué se debe todo esto.

Draco la miró con hastío antes de servirse una nueva copa.

—Soy un adulto y no necesito que mi hermana pequeña venga a cuidar de mí.

—Permíteme discrepar ¿Sabes que apestas? Y además, ¿cuántos días hace que no duermes en una cama?

Claire no estaba del mejor humor. Había tenido que dejar su trabajo y cruzar un océano para averiguar qué demonios se cocía en Malfoy Manor. Se encontraba cansada, enfadada y decepcionada. Más que nada porque estaba claro que el asunto era serio. De haber estado en su lugar ella habría buscado el apoyo de su hermano mayor sin dudarlo, sin embargo Draco prefería regodearse a solas en sus problemas y a ella le dolía verse excluida de esa forma. Pero sobre todo estaba preocupada. Que Draco se comportase de esa forma era algo sin precedentes y por ese motivo su respuesta la dejó por un momento completamente fuera de juego.

—Lo último de lo que deseo hablar es de camas, gracias. —expresó el rubio balanceando el vaso que sostenia precariamente en la mano.

— ¡No! —gritó a medida que una sospecha empezaba a formarse en su cabeza—. No me digas que todo esto es por una mujer… —exclamó sin saber si debía sentirse completamente aliviada o más furiosa todavía. Una parte de ella se resistía a creerlo, pero supo que había acertado cuando durante un breve instante él la miró casi con rencor.

—Y que una chica tan perspicaz no fuese elegida para Slytherin…

Durante unos segundos conservó su actitud desafiante, como retándola a enzarzarse en una pelea. Claire le mantuvo la mirada, ignorando el comentario mordaz. No jugaría a ese juego. En circunstancias normales Draco nunca le habría hablado de ese modo, pretendía alejarla pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Se mantuvo impasible hasta que aquel brillo hostil desapareció de su mirada y supo que la escucharía.

— ¡Por Merlín, esto es lo último que hubiera imaginado! Le he dado miles de vueltas a la cabeza, preguntándome si tendrías problemas económicos, o si el Wizengamot habría decidido reabrir alguna antigua causa. Hasta llegué a pensar que quizá te habrían diagnosticado alguna grave enfermedad... He estado realmente preocupada, Draco. — confesó Claire inclinandose un poco en la butaca, cosa que cualquier Malfoy de cuna hubiera evitado, pero ella era diferente y las costumbres de abolengo no se aplicaban en todos los casos.

—La culpa es de los elfos —espetó resentido—, no tendrían que haberte llamado. Esos infra-seres deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos.

—Les preocupaba tu salud. Dicen que ni siquiera quieres comer y te alimentas con lo primero que encuentras en tus asaltos a la cocina en medio de la madrugada.

A causa del alcohol se le escapó un resoplido exagerado.

— ¡Son elfos domésticos! ¿De verdad crees que me dejarían morir de hambre? Dejan a mi alcance bastante comida como para alimentar a todo Hogwarts. Además, eso a lo que ellos llaman "cualquier cosa" serían considerados auténticos manjares en los mejores restaurantes muggles, —exclamó y por si quedaba duda en la chica, puntualizó —y tú lo sabes.  
Claire sabía que ese era un punto que no podía rebatir. Los elfos domésticos jamás permitirían que su amo muriese de inanición, claro que si él estaba realmente dispuesto a llevar una conducta autodestructiva había muy poco que los elfos pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Por suerte entre las prohibiciones que les había impuesto se olvidó de incluir la de no pedir ayuda.

—Draco, no sé lo que ha ocurrido, pero sabes que no puedes seguir así…  
Por primera vez él pareció realmente avergonzado.

—Déjame, Claire —suplicó antes de buscar consuelo de nuevo en el licor—. No deberías haberme visto así.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —negó inclinándose hacia delante hasta tocarle. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó durante un largo segundo, cuando las retiró se llevó el vaso con ella. Draco se cubrió la cara con sus manos ahora vacías.

—Se me pasará, te lo prometo, déjame solo y en unos días volveré a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Siempre me has ayudado cuando he tenido problemas, ahora haré lo mismo por ti. Cuéntamelo todo —le pidió — ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu chica misteriosa, la que se marchó de Nueva York repentinamente?

La pregunta le puso automáticamente a la defensiva, lo que sirvió a Claire para confirmar que su suposición era correcta. Antes de hablar, Draco buscó con la mirada su Wiskey de fuego pero ella no hizo ademán de devolvérselo y terminó bebiendo un largo trago directamente de la botella.

—No hay mucho que contar, básicamente todo se reduce a que la santurrona moralista de Granger re… — un hipido le impidió terminar la palabra— resultó un zorrón de primera.

Cada vez estaba más borracho, las palabras comenzaban a atascársele y Claire pensó que si quería sacarle algo debería hacerlo pronto.

—No es que me interese conocer los detalles, pero tendrás que contarme algo más si vamos a solucionar esto.

— "Esto" no tie… tiene solución posible —replicó Draco llevándose la botella otra vez a los labios.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue yo. Serás un experto a la hora de seducir mujeres pero cuando se trata de conservarlas eres un auténtico desastre.

Aunque tenía razón, él la miró con ojos entornados mientras daba un nuevo trago. Largo, muy largo.

—Si me tratas así no te contaré nada —le advirtió ofendido en cuanto consiguió despegarse de la botella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Claire levantándose—. Arriba, es hora de acostarse. Mañana estarás más fresco, cuando hayas dormido la mona te darás una ducha, te afeitarás y después seguiremos hablando.

Él no se movió de la butaca, solo la miró fijamente con sus ojos vidriosos de borracho y con la botella firmemente sujeta por si intentaba arrebatársela como había hecho con el vaso.

—No vas a dejarme en paz ¿verdad?

—Ni lo sueñes —replicó ella.

Siguió mirándola durante lo que pareció una eternidad, con el entrecejo fruncido como si estuviera pensando en algún complicado asunto que requería toda su concentración. Finalmente bufó una respuesta entre dientes.

—De acuerdo —dijo antes de vaciarse en la boca el resto de contenido de la botella— pero, por favor, no me pidas que te lo cuente.

Con movimientos lentos y torpes sacó su varita y se la llevó a la cabeza, mientras seleccionaba algunos recuerdos que fuesen, más o menos, capaces de resumir su historia y a la vez resultasen aptos para todos los públicos. Claire vio salir un hilo plateado que él luchó por introducir a través de la estrecha boca de la botella, al tercer intento lo consiguió y a través del vidrio se pudo ver como formaban extraños remolinos que se mezclaban con los restos del licor. Claire se apresuró a tapar la botella para no perderlos.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, en su cama por primera vez en días pero vestido con la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior. Y el anterior. Y puede que también el anterior a ese. La cabeza le dolía como si un troll la estuviese aporreando con su maza, con la particularidad de que en lugar de hacerlo desde fuera se sentía como si estuviera encerrado dentro de ella.

Tantos avances en sanación y era increíble que todavía no hubieran inventado un hechizo o poción infalible contra la resaca. Había cosas, sí, pero su efecto era "moderado", por decirlo de algún modo. Aliviaban un poco los síntomas, pero nada más. Tendría que hacer una sustanciosa donación al departamento de investigación de San Mungo y sugerir la línea en la que se debía investigar, si podían curar extrañas enfermedades de origen desconocido esto no podía ser tan complicado…

Cuando estuvo aseado se dirigió a la planta baja. Claire lo esperaba en el comedor, aunque debía llevar mucho tiempo despierta porque ya no quedaba sobre el mantel rastro alguno de su desayuno. La mesa ya había sido recogida y puesta de nuevo para un solo comensal.

—Buenos días— la saludó.

Por suerte, Draco no tenía un recuerdo muy claro que lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sabía que ella había llegado hasta allí porque los elfos lo habían traicionado vilmente, y también sabía que no se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida. Todo lo demás se diluía en una nube oscura.

Se supone que era él quien debía cuidar de ella y no al revés, pero ahora el daño ya estaba hecho. Para sentirse mejor, Claire jugaría a regañarle y a él le tocaría fingir un arrepentimiento que no sentía, esperando salir lo más airoso posible de aquella embarazosa situación.

—Buenos días —replicó Claire, con una voz seca y fría, típica de la madre que sorprende a su retoño en la primera borrachera de su vida.

No tenía apetito, sentía la boca reseca y la lengua como si fuese papel de lija. Lo único que le apetecía era tomarse un vaso de agua tras otro, pero se sentó y la miró detenidamente mientras extendía la servilleta sobre sus rodillas. Su boca se torcía en ese rictus particular que él conocía tan bien. Era el mismo que lucía su padre cada vez que sentía que lo había decepcionado. En su infancia Lucius había consentido todos y cada uno de sus caprichos pero eso no significaba que no hubiese sido un padre exigente, a su manera. Nunca había castigos ni tampoco estallaba en cólera, pero cuando sus expectativas no se veían cumplidas aparecía aquella expresión en su cara y la actitud distante se prolongaba durante días. No necesitaba nada más para trasmitir a Draco que era un Malfoy, que esperaba mucho de él, y que una vez más no había estado a la altura. Y para Draco, que por aquel entonces todavía no sospechaba que padre no era nada más un hipócrita mentiroso y le tenía en un pedestal, no podía haber peor castigo.

Sin decir palabra, Claire bajó la vista y pasó las manos repetidas veces sobre el mantel. Ese también era un gesto de Lucius, cuando estaba contrariado solía alisar de la misma forma alguna arruga inexistente en sus impecables túnicas. Por supuesto Draco jamás se lo diría, pero se preguntó si alguna vez ella habría sospechado cuanto se parecía en algunos aspectos a aquel padre que nunca había conocido y del que tanto renegaba. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con el hijo de Granger? ¿Reproduciría gestos suyos —o de su padre biológico, quien quiera que fuese— a pesar de no tener trato alguno con él?

El pensamiento le hizo sentir enfermo y supo definitivamente que sería incapaz de tomar bocado alguno, por mucho que eso disgustase a Claire, quien, por otra parte, no parecía poder disgustarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Se sirvió una taza de café, rezando para que esa mañana los elfos lo hubiesen preparado bien fuerte. Todavía no tenía el estómago lo bastante asentado como para tomársela, así que se limitó a inspirar con fuerza, esperando que el aroma sirviese de momento para despejarle un poco la cabeza.

— ¿No vas a tomar nada más?

—No tengo apetito esta mañana.

Claire se mordió la lengua pero le miró de un modo que era suficiente para expresar su opinión sin necesidad de decir nada más. Acto seguido se enderezó y adoptó ese aire de marisabidilla insoportable que normalmente él encontraba bastante simpático, excepto en las contadas ocasiones en las que iba dirigido hacia su persona.

— ¿Puede hablar contigo claramente?

Draco tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. Obviamente ella no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

—Por favor… —la invitó en un tono no exento de ironía ¡Cómo si la pregunta no hubiese sido retórica y él tuviese alguna clase de elección! Cuando a Claire se le metía algo en la cabeza podía llegar a ser más terca que una mula.

—No puedo decir que todo esto me haya sorprendido —comenzó—. En la embajada se escuchan cosas sobre vosotros. Que sí Granger y tú esto… o lo otro… aunque nunca supe hasta que punto los rumores eran ciertos.

Dracó, que seguía aspirando el aroma que desprendía su café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que derramó por el mantel casi la mitad de su contenido.

—Yo… ¿Yo te hablé de Granger? ¿Anoche?

—No exactamente, pero antes de irte a la cama me diste esto —explicó mientras le enseñaba una botella de Wiskey rellenada con una especie de gas plateado que reconoció al instante. Automáticamente la sangre desapareció de su rostro, dejándolo aún más lívido de lo acostumbrado.

—Mierda —exclamó.

—Bueno —Claire agitó ligeramente la botella, provocando que los recuerdos se sacudieran entrelazándose en nuevos y caóticos remolinos—, digamos que comprendo tu reacción. También supuse que querrías recuperarlos.

Empujó la botella hacia él haciéndola rodar sobre la mesa. Draco la atrapó con mano de hierro y cuando la tuvo en su poder la miró fijamente durante un rato, como si albergara la esperanza de ver algo a través de la neblina y descubrir cuales, entre todos los recuerdos que tenía con Granger, eran los que había visto su hermana pequeña. En el fondo le aterrorizaba mirarla. Ahora comprendía el alcance de la censura que encerraba cada uno de sus gestos desde que había entrado en el comedor esa mañana. Deseaba fervientemente que el contenido de aquella botella no fuese demasiado subido de tono y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberle permitido acceder a sus recuerdos. Su historia con Granger ya era bastante vergonzosa en sí misma, pero que Claire se hubiera enterado de esa forma superaba lo desagradable y casi podría decirse que rozaba lo humillante. Si había llegado a verles… haciendo… ¡Merlín! Solo pensarlo era una agonía.

—Gracias por ahorrarme los momentos más escabrosos —espetó en tono seco, intuyendo la causa de sus tribulaciones.

— ¡Menos mal! —replicó él exhalando un suspiro.

Se sentía profundamente aliviado, al contrario de lo que sucedió con Claire, que pareció todavía más contrariada y cuya mirada se endureció aun más.

—En tu lugar yo no me relajaría tan rápido, Draco. Que en esos recuerdos llevaras la ropa  
puesta no significa que no te haya visto hacer cosas vergonzosas.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó visiblemente ofendido —Pero si fue ella quien…

— Desde luego —le interrumpió Claire alzando una mano para hacerle callar— parece que Granger y tú os merecéis el uno al otro. He estado pensando en ello toda la noche y no logro decidir cual de los dos es más estúpido en mi opinión.

—Entonces es que no te mostré nuestra última discusión —afirmó con rotundidad. De repente todas sus barreras cayeron y se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo. Aquella era su oportunidad de dar salida a todo el veneno que acumulaba y que le estaba pudriendo por dentro. Por fin contaba con voz amiga que le brindaría comprensión y apoyo, y que se sumaría a la suya a la hora de maldecir e insultar a Granger. ¡Granger, que había resultado ser tan falsa y traicionera!— Espera a enterarte de todo. Resulta qu…

—Ya lo sé. Tuve el "placer" de contemplar vuestra amigable charla —replicó con ironía.

— ¿Y aún así te pones de su lado? —preguntó atónito y acusatorio a la vez.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defendió Claire —. Ella te hizo algo horrible, de acuerdo ¿pero te has parado a pensar en lo que tú hiciste? No tenía intención de ocultarte que estaba embarazada. Intentó contártelo varias veces, lo he visto, pero tú no la dejabas hablar. Y después… Merlín, me cuesta trabajo creer lo que hiciste después ¡La echaste de tu casa! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No podía dejar que la conocieras así —espetó completamente a la defensiva—, habría causado una impresión poco favorable.

Claire dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó, completamente segura de que si seguía allí sentada y con tantas cosas a su alcance, acabaría vaciando sobre él el contenido de la tetera o de lo que tuviese más a mano.

—¡Despierta ya y deja de comportarte como un padre estirado y retrógrado!. Ya sé que te acuestas con ella. Ella no es virgen, tú no eres virgen, y yo tampoco lo soy. Asúmelo de una vez y podremos hablar como adultos.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero se lo pensó dos veces. Si empezaba a pedir explicaciones era muy probable que la conversación tomase un nuevo rumbo que de todas formas tampoco iba a gustarle. Eso teniendo en cuenta que su hermana estuviese dispuesta a discutir con él su vida sexual, cosa que parecía poco probable. Además, Claire no iba a dar el tema de Granger por zanjado así como así, y siempre sería preferible mantener una conversación desagradable en lugar de dos.

—Tenía un buen motivo para pedirle que se marchase —insistió en un alarde de cabezonería—. Quería hablarle de ti de otro modo, en otro lugar. Y lo hubiese hecho si me hubiera dado tiempo, pero ya viste la prisa que se dio en salir del país.

— ¿Y no te paraste a pensar en por qué lo hizo?

—Ella es así —argumentó sin mucha convicción—. Cuando algo la supera simplemente pone tierra de por medio, o en este caso un océano. No es la primera vez que lo hace.

—Pero esta vez no se sentía superada. Todo estaba bien entre vosotros, de hecho creo que las cosas nunca habían ido mejor —Draco no protestó, pero esbozó un gesto de disgusto, consciente de que eso era algo no podía rebatir— ¡Hasta que me crucé con ella el ascensor! —añadió Claire con expresión derrotada, provocando en su hermano un gesto de asombro—. Seguramente me siguió por el pasillo y me vio entrar en tu casa, justo después de que te hubieras deshecho de ella con muy poco tacto, por cierto.

— ¿Te cruzaste con ella?

—Sí. Nos cruzamos en el ascensor. En aquel momento yo no le di importancia, podía ser cualquier vecina que sale temprano a trabajar; aunque para ella, obviamente, la situación no es la misma. Imagina: recibes una llamada, la echas de tu casa a correr y acto seguido se cruza con una jovencita atractiva que sube en el ascensor. Con tus antecedentes no es extraño que desconfiase.

—Y crees que te siguió… —especuló Draco en actitud pensativa, levantándose de la silla.

—Desde luego es lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Draco comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación, inquieto, elaborando teorías alternativas ahora que podía mirar los hechos con una nueva perspectiva. Desde luego lo que Claire sostenía parecía razonable, tal vez Granger había tenido un ataque de celos. Pero a pesar de todo se resistía a creerlo, hacerlo sería tanto como admitir un error y que ella no era la única responsable de haber llevado las cosas hasta el punto en el que se encontraban.

—Se marchó sin decirme nada —insistió.

—Y no estuvo bien. Pero lo hizo porque estaba celosa, no habría reaccionado así no le importases.

Pero él se resistía a admitir su parte de culpa. De todas formas lo suyo habría sido un pequeño desliz en comparación con las terribles afrentas de las que había sido objeto por su parte. Granger era una perra infiel y traidora, y él no podía ablandarse ahora. No después de lo que ella le había dicho en su último encuentro.

— ¡Deja de defenderla! Lo que hizo no tiene justificación. Ni siquiera sé si el bebé es mío, ya  
escuchaste lo que dijo ¡Podría ser de cualquiera!

—No defiendo lo que hizo, pero de todas formas no podéis terminar así. Puede que tengáis un hijo en común y él no tiene la culpa de vuestras meteduras de pata, ni que sus padres tengan un orgullo desproporcionado. Por su bien no podéis pasaros el resto de vuestras vidas a la greña, así que tendréis que buscar el modo de solucionar esto de alguna forma.

Durante el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, Hermione apenas recibió visitas. Podría decirse que Garrett y su madre no se despegaban de su lado, haciéndole guardia por turnos casi constantemente. Ron fue a verla una vez, hubiera ido más pero la temporada de Quidditch ya había comenzado y no era fácil compaginar los entrenamientos, los partidos y los constantes viajes del equipo con los restringidos horarios que imponía el hospital. Aparte de él no tuvo ninguna otra visita.

Malfoy no apareció por allí, ni para hacer las paces ni para reiterar sus amenazas, y si lo hizo no lo dejaron entrar.

No es que Hermione le esperase pero si la mantenía vigilada como había dicho, debía saber donde estaba y en ese caso… podría ser… que quizás quisiera saber algo sobre el estado de la criatura. Claro que eso sería tanto como suponer que el bebé le interesaba más allá de su posible uso como arma arrojadiza, algo que estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Con el paso de los días Hermione se fue apagando poco a poco. Aparentemente intentaba reponer fuerzas, tomaba sin protestar todo lo que le daban y seguía a rajatabla las recomendaciones de los médicos. Charlaba con su madre, leía revistas aburridas y jugaba con Garrett interminables partidas de ajedrez en las que ninguno de los dos parecía tener una estrategia clara, y mucho menos la intención de lanzar un ataque capaz de vencer al oponente. Hermione hacía esas cosas, pero en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Fingía para los demás mientras internamente no dejaba de buscar alguna salida a su problema sin solución.

Tan abstraída estaba que no reparó en el cambio operado en Garrett, en que a veces se la quedaba mirando de un modo diferente, penetrante y profundo, pensativo como si en su cabeza él también estuviera barajando algo importante y trascendental. Algo que obviamente la incluía.

No fue hasta el día antes de darle el alta cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo mientras jugaban una de sus partidas.

Su tono fue pausado como siempre y ella no prestó atención al hecho de que a Garrett le sudaban tanto las manos que tuvo que secárselas disimuladamente en las sábanas de su cama, ni que llevaba varios minutos sin mirar el tablero, ni tampoco presintió que aunque su expresión era la de siempre se podía traslucir un vívido interés en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Claro.

Él se tomó unos segundos antes de formular la pregunta. No quería hacerle daño recordándole cosas desagradables pero realmente necesitaba hacer esa pregunta. Había pasado noches enteras en blanco, haciendo especulaciones, y ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba saber, aunque no le gustase la respuesta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo… digo… ya sabes… que te afectó tanto como para que terminases aquí?

Hermione dejó de pensar en su próximo movimiento y levantó la vista del tablero, extrañada porque aunque lo consideraba su amigo las conversaciones entre ellos nunca habían tratado sobre temas demasiado personales. Fue como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez en días. Allí estaba, aquel hombre que había entrado tan recientemente en su vida y que sin embargo parecía familiar como si llevase mucho tiempo allí. Tan grande, tan sólido y protector. Firme y silencioso como una roca. Y no supo si fue por agradecimiento o por la tranquila serenidad que le infundía su presencia, pero lo cierto es que aunque no podía precisar con exactitud la causa, no se planteó decirle otra cosa que no fuera la pura verdad.

—Amenazó con quitarme a mi hijo —manifestó con tanta calma como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. —Por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre, ella todavía no lo sabe.  
El tema llevaba días atormentándola en silencio, pero curiosamente se sintió mucho mejor después de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Compartirlo con alguien más fue en cierto sentido liberador.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Garrett poniéndose en pie y luciendo por primera vez enfadado desde que Hermione lo conocía — ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Qué lo intente! La ley te protege, no podrá hacer nada, salvo que…

—Salvo que también sea hijo suyo— Hermione terminó la frase por él—. Lo es.

Su revelación apagó momentáneamente la repentina indignación de Garrett, que se desinfló como un globo al que acaban de pinchar con una aguja y meditó durante unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Aunque nunca hubiera dicho que él sería tu tipo.

—Ni yo tampoco— secundó ella con una sonrisa triste—. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia ahora. Él es el padre y está dispuesto a solicitar la custodia íntegra.

— ¿Tiene posibilidades de que se la concedan?

—Muchas —confirmó al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

De nuevo hubo un pequeño silencio que Garrett aprovechó para estudiarla a fondo. Él no era atractivo, como ese rubio que ahora hacía la vida imposible a Hermione. Sabía que esa no era una cualidad indispensable para conquistar a una chica, había visto a triunfar a tipos mucho más desagradables a la vista que él, pero todos tenían alguna cualidad que los hacía destacar. Puede ser que fueran graciosos, o descarados, inteligentes, o dotados de gran carisma… Él carecía de todas esas cosas y tampoco le hubiera venido mal algo más de seguridad en sí mismo. En la adolescencia las chicas lo consideraban lento y torpe y había experimentado desde la negativa educada a la cruel, pasado por las de aquellas chicas que se sentían ofendidas por sus insinuaciones y las que simplemente le ignoraban. Demasiado sensible al rechazo, con el tiempo dejó de intentarlo. En consecuencia no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres y no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran con la dulzura y la paciencia con que lo hacía Hermione. Ella parecía entenderle tan bien, nunca se sentía incómoda con sus silencios y era tan bonita como un ángel. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrar ninguna razón por la que nadie podría querer hacer daño a una criatura como ella.

— ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó mucho más afectado por el tema de lo que Hermione hubiera esperado.

—Dice que no seré una buena madre. Y la verdad es que puede que tenga razón. No discutas, hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no sabes —le atajó al ver que él estaba a punto de discrepar— pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy segura: por muchos errores que yo cometa, jamás seré una influencia tan mala para el bebé como podría llegar a serlo él.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé —admitió Hermione. A pesar de la impotencia se sentía bien tener alguien con quien poder hablar. Era liberador expresar su situación en voz alta sin que nadie le recordase que quien juega con fuego se quema y que debería haberse mantenido bien lejos de Malfoy, o que intentase animarla con vanas promesas de que el Winzengamot fallaría a su favor, sabiendo que no era cierto. Por eso no se lo había contado a Ron. Se disgustaría, y de todas formas no iba a poder hacer nada por ayudarla. —Llevo días pensando en ello, pero no tengo ningún plan todavía.

— ¿Y si nos casamos? —soltó de pronto Garrett.

Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano con ojos emocionados. Hermione se quedó por un momento sin habla.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído, creo que deberíamos casarnos.

No parecía tenso ni nervioso, ni tampoco era un hombre impulsivo. Por una vez parecía seguro de sí mismo y Hermione comprendió que en realidad aquello era algo en lo que ya había pensado antes. Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su historia con Malfoy interfiriera en sus planes. De hecho parecía incluso haberle dado alas, convenciéndole de que aquella era la mejor solución posible a todos los problemas.

—De verdad, no creo que sea el momento…

—Ya lo sé. Ni siquiera he traído el anillo, y es que no tenía planeado pedírtelo hoy, pero creo que es una buena idea. Si lo que ese tipo pretende es lastimarte y solo se estaba tirando un farol tal vez sirva para desmoralizarle.

—Garrett no… —intentó frenarle Hermione.

—No me digas todavía que no —suplicó sin soltar su mano— sé que parece una locura pero no es tan mala idea. ¡Escucha! Yo… nunca te estado tan a gusto con una persona como contigo— desvió la vista y fijó la mirada en la pequeña mano de Hermione atrapada entre las suyas, como si le diera pudor mirarla a los ojos mientras se declaraba—. Te quiero. Y quiero cuidar de ti y del bebé. A la vista de las circunstancias esta es la mejor forma que se ocurre. Ese tipo se arrugará como una pasa cuando vea que no estas sola… Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, pero no me importa —explicó acariciando lentamente sus dedos, uno por uno—. Ni siquiera tendríamos que ser un matrimonio de verdad, podríamos dormir en habitaciones separadas, si quieres. Tengo la esperanza de que quizás, con el tiempo, llegues a quererme. Y si no lo haces de todas formas no habrás perdido nada, en el momento en que canses de mí estoy dispuesto a salir de tu vida, pero creo que podríamos darnos esta oportunidad. Tómate al menos unos días para pensarlo —dijo liberando su mano y mirándola finalmente a los ojos.

A ella le hubiera gustado decirle algo, pero su proposición la había tomado tan desprevenida que se sentía por completo fuera de juego, e incapaz de improvisar una respuesta. De todos modos Garrett no se lo permitió. Lo último que deseaba era un contestación impulsiva y apresurada. Ella debía tomarse un tiempo para pensar, de modo que sin decir nada más se levantó y la besó en la frente. Después salió de la habitación con sus andares tranquilos y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, dejando tras él a una Hermione totalmente anonadada.

-ooOOoo-

_Hola. Perdón por la demora, al final la cosa se alargó más de lo previsto y decidí partirlo en dos capítulos. En principio Draco iba a reflexionar él solito pero algunas personas sugirieron que sería bueno traer a Claire de vuelta y pensé que era una gran idea. Como se la ha visto poco me pareció bien sacar un poco más al personaje y utilizarlo para hacer sufrir un poco a Draco, que después de lo mucho que se pasó en el capítulo anterior creo que se lo merece jeje._

_Realmente no me seducía la idea de terminar el capítulo con la proposición de Garrett, es un oc recién introducido y tengo la sensación de que causa una impresión horrible. Como lectora odiaría un giro en la trama así, sin embargo su intervención es muy necesaria, de hecho diría que es imprescindible, en el próximo capítulo veréis porqué. Además tenía que cortar el capítulo para seguir con mi tradición de actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños y no se ocurre otro punto para hacerlo. Era eso, o haceros esperar un par de semanas más hasta que el final estuviera listo. La buena noticia es que el siguiente está bastante avanzado y esta vez sí espero actualizar pronto. Me marcho de vacaciones en tres semanas y me gustaría dejar el fic terminado antes de irme, pero de momento os dejo un par de semanitas con las dudas. Para Draco es duro que su hermana pequeña se comporte de forma más madura que él ¿Recapacitará sobre lo que Claire le dijo? ¿Ahora que Hermione es tan vulnerable aceptará la propuesta del muggle? ¿Me dejaréis un comentario como regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Es esto chantaje emocional?_

_Para esta última pregunta sí hay respuesta. Efectivamente es un chantaje emocional XDDD._

_Nos vemos pronto. Si me habéis seguido hasta aquí no os perderéis el final ¿cierto?_

_Para aquellas que no estáis registradas dejo las contestaciones a los rr del capítulo anterior:_

_**Maiiy Lexie**: Hola Maiiy. Agradezco cada comentario y no los vivo como una presión, sino como un incentivo. Como dije antes siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero esta vez no me sucederá lo mismo. El desenlace vendrá muy pronto, aunque me hizo gracia eso de que todas sabemos que terminarán juntos, jejeje, se ve que no me conoces... No quiero decir que no terminen juntos, tal vez sí o tal vez no, pero si supieras de mi gran afición por los finales trágicos sabrías que no se puede confiar en mi en ese aspecto._

_**Abril**: No te disculpes por tu ausencia, lo importante es solucionar y tu vida muggle y me alegro muchísimo de tenerte de vuelta. Eres de esas lectoras que me acompañan desde el principio y me encantaría que llegases conmigo hasta el final. ¡Ya falta tan poco! Gracias y un abrazo._

_**LuNa Maria**: Gracias LuNa, tu rr es como un soplo de aire fresco. Lo digo porque en esta historia casi todo el mundo se pone de parte de Draco y no es muy justo porque Hermione ha sufrido demasiado. Estos dos arrastran una serie de malententidos que es para tirarse de los pelos, a ver si son capaces de solucionarlos XD. Muchas gracias por el comentario, de verdad._

_**Maryel** : Hola Maryel. Realmente admito que merezco un castigo, me he portado mal tratando tan mal a los personajes (sobre todo a la pobre Hermione) y encima tardo siglos en actualizar. Eso sí, nunca dudes de mí, solo algo gravísimo podría apartarme del fandom y cuando empiezo un long lo termine, aunque tarde siglos en hacerlo. Espero que las musas me acompañen para terminar pronto esta historia y daros a todas el final que os merecéis por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Gracias. Besos._

_**Ahgness Black**: Te contesto aquí porque al tener los mensajes privados desactivados la página no me permite hacerlo de otra forma. Tienes razón, quizá me pasé un poco de melodramática con la pelea, pero yo soy así, no puedo evitarlo. De hecho soy tan adicta a las peleas que todavía me guardo una para el capítulo final, aunque no sera tan bronca como esta. Draco se merece un escarmiento por cabrón y eso es lo que hice en este capítulo. Espero que le sirva de lección y reflexione un poco sobre su comportamiento jajajaja y sobre los líos… lo cierto es que a mí tampoco me van mucho, aunque parezca mentira, por eso esta historia no acaba de convencerme y tengo tantas ganas de terminar. Pretendía escribir sobre la incomunicación pero creo que me salió una cosa demasiado truculenta XD. Un saludo y gracias por el rr._

_**MaJoSaMe**: Hola, tú eras una de las que pedías a Claire de vuelta y la he traído. Espero que te haya gustado su intervención, poniendo un poco de cordura en medio de las insensateces de estos dos. Esperemos que su discursito lo haya conseguido porque tanto uno como la otra están tan enrocados en su postura que seguramente no sea fácil hacerles entrar en razón. No sufras mujer, no te diré si quedan juntos o no pero al menos no creo que el final te haga llorar. Ya está bien de disgustos, así que en esta historia ya han terminado las muertes y todas esas cosas traumáticas. Si es que al final hasta yo terminé cansada de tanto drama XD. Te veo en el ultimo ;) Un beso y gracias._

_**Jane Black**: Hola Jane, gracias por el rr. Siento haber introducido a Garrett tan tarde, solo diré en mi defensa que lo hice porque era estrictamente necesario, supongo que a estas alturas ya comprenderás porqué. ¿Happy end? Bueno, ya falta muy poco para que lo sepas, jeje. Un beso._

_**Natasha Granger**: Hola. Gracias por tu comentario, lo contesto aquí porque tienes los mensajes privados desactivados. Cierto que la pelea me quedó monumental, ya sabes, las broncas entre estos dos me gustan tanto como los momentos románticos, así que no pude resistirme. Tengo la sensación de que en este fic me pasé muchísimo con Hermione, tendré que tratarla mejor en historias venideras, porque realmente adoro al personaje, pero se ve que en este fic se salió la vena sádica. Un abrazo y gracias-_

_**Malaka**: Tienes razón, muchas veces nos complicamos la vida por no hablar claramente, por eso quise hacer una historia sobre los problemas de comunicación, aunque parece que la llevé al límite XD. Siento haceros sufrir esperando por las actualizaciones, ha sido la última vez, lo prometo. El final estará listo pronto. Gracias por el comentario y un abrazo._

_**JeaneEG**: Interesante comentario el tuyo. Largo y profundo, como a mí me gustan, jeje. A Hermione en ningún momento quise ponerla como una facilona, aunque parezca lo contrario. Lo único que intentaba transmitir es que está muy perdida, arrastra un trauma considerable que durante diez años la ha llevado a rehuír las relaciones profundas con los demás. Huyó del país, hizo nuevas amistades, pero casi todas ellas eran muggles, gente que jamás ha oído hablar de Harry Potter, o del mundo mágico y para quienes las guerras son algo muy lejano. Vivir así era relativamente fácil pero en el último año (período que más o menos abarca el fic) se ha encontrado con una serie de cosas que le impiden seguir ocultando la cabeza bajo tierra para negar sus problemas. Primero fue la llegada de Malfoy la que desató sus fantasmas, después la boda de Ginny, Ron volvió a su vida… no podía seguir ignorando sus viejos traumas. Para colmo parece que últimamente la muerte la rodea, primero el gato y luego su padre. Suficiente para trastornar a cualquiera… En realidad que recurra al sexo en una situación así no tiene nada de extraño. Es otra forma de negación y además una bastante frecuente. Ya sabes, el sexo como símbolo de vida, opuesto a la muerte. No tienes más que pensar en todo el erotismo que se mueve alrededor de los vampiros, considerados sexys por naturaleza cuando en realidad deberían ser unas criaturas bastante asquerosas. Por otro lado no creo que Malfoy lo haya dado todo por su parte. La verdad es que a veces lo pienso y me enfado con él por patán XD. Debería ser evidente para él que algo andaba muy mal con Hermione, que ella no está bien… sin embargo aceptó esa relación porque al contrario que otras chicas no le causaba problemas. Hermione rehuía el compromiso más que él, así Draco obtenía lo que quería y ella no parecía exigir nada a cambio. Fue cómodo e indolente. Hermione es una mujer complicada y él debería haber ido más allá de lo que se aprecia a simple vista. Pero no lo hizo, y tampoco quiso escucharla cuando ella estaba dispuesta a hablar. Respecto a su comportamiento durante la pelea piensa que ella estaba muy alterada. Ella piensa que debe proteger al bebe de la mala influencia de Draco y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió que serviría para alejarlo. Cuando se trata de defender a un hijo se puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa y Hermione habrá pensado que manchar su reputación es un precio muy pequeño. Lo que Malfoy opine de ella le importa muy poco si lo que gana a cambio es un futuro de tranquilidad para ella y para el niño. Además, teniendo en cuenta que cree que Draco tenía otra amante, la cosa queda en empate. Además en lo que se refiere a la relación entre ellos el bebé es ahora mismo un estorbo más que una ayuda. Hermione es todavía una mujer valiente y orgullosa y lo que más teme es que Draco se quede con ella solo porque está embarazada. Eso sí que sería humillante. Respecto la conversación con Claire ella no llega a escucharla en su totalidad, hay partes que no llega a oír, algunas porque en ese momento se ha apartado de la puerta y otras porque ya le parece suficiente y decide irse de allí, así que ella se marcha pensando que Draco quiere formar un tipo de familia muy diferente con Claire. ¡Por Yandros, esta respuesta es más larga que el propio capítulo ! Espero haber solucionado todas tus dudas. Saludos y gracias por el rr._

_**Lorena**: Mil gracias Lorena, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste y comprendas a mis personajes, aunque se comporten como un par de estúpidos jeje. A veces la gente es así de idiota en la vida real. Me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, realmente los imaginé a los dos dándose cabezazos contra la pared y me partí de risa ante la pantalla :D_

_**Carolym**: Gracias por leer y comentar Carolym. Realmente las cosas no podían solucionarse fácilmente entre estos cabezotas, pensar que Draco se sentiría emocionado al encontrarla embarazada era muy poco realista. Ese sería un Draco aun más ooc que el yo escribo XD, Hermione no actuó bien y es lógico que él se sienta ofendido y le reclame, aunque admito que se pasó tres pueblos jajajaja. Un saludo._

_**Kottecitta**: Bueno, lo tuyo es un caso especial porque tú tienes dos rr, jeje. Sobre Draco te diré que tenía que comportarse así, no había otro modo posible. Quien de verdad ama al personaje le quiere tal y como es, y convertido en un osito tierno dejaría de tener el encanto del chico malo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no volveré a maltrataros, prometido. Besos y gracias por los rr ;D_


	28. Chapter 28 Eve

_Prometí actualizar en dos semanas para subir el final y por una vez voy a poder cumplir con mis plazos. __Después de más de dos años por fin consigo llegar al final de esta historia, y al igual que cuando terminé "Harry Potter y El Templo de la Muerte" tengo una sensación extraña de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo._

_Aunque siempre dejo para el final__ las contestaciones a los comentarios de usuarios no registrado esta vez prefiero hacerlo al principio del capítulo. Lo hago así porque final me pondré emotiva y escribiré una nota de autor kilométrica. Lo sé, me conozco. Bueno, ahí van las contestaciones, los demás podéis pasar directamente al capítulo final._

_**Lorena**__: A mí también me gusta Claire. Draco la trata como a una niña pero es verdad que ella tiene mucho carácter. Es fuerte y muy capaz de poner a Draco o a cualquier otro en su sitio. Si es que a este chico le hacía falta una hermana así… jeje. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Y ahora corre a leer el final, espero que te guste ;D_

_**LuNa Maria**__: Creo que muy pronto odiarás a Garrett todavía más, pero repito que su intervención me parece necesaria. No quiero hablar demasiado sobre Garrett ahora, a medida que lees irás comprendiendo y de todas formas haré un pequeño apunte sobre él en mi nota final. Claire parece que se ha ganado la simpatía general, y no me extraña a mí también me gusta esta chica confiada y directa. Sobre Hermione, por supuesto que también es culpa suya, la culpa nunca es toda de uno solo y en este caso cada uno de ellos es tan terco y orgulloso como el otro, así que… bueno, empieza a leer y sabrás si al final consiguen superar los malentendidos o no. Un beso y gracias por el comentario. _

_**Indiana Ramos**__: Perdona que no te conteste en inglés, pero el hecho de que hayas leído la historia demuestra que tu español es mucho mejor de lo jamás llegará a ser mi inglés. Muchas gracias por el rr, me emocionó mucho recibirlo, sobre todo porque sé que hay otras muchas autoras que escriben grandes dramiones en español, así que muchas gracias. Espero verte en el final : )_

_**Yunn**__: Vaya, otra chica nueva. No deja de sorprenderme que a estas alturas se siga sumando gente a la historia, pero yo encantada :D. Ya que no estás acostumbrada a esperar creo que es una suerte que te hayas sumando ahora porque soy un verdadero desastre con las actualizaciones. Siempre hacía esperar a mis seguidoras un mes, a veces incluso dos, puede parecer cruel pero prefiero darle a cada capítulo el tiempo que necesita para salir mejor que forzar las cosas y publicar algo que no me gusta. Siento haberte frustrado diciendo que el capítulo 27 sería el último, en principio iba a ser así pero luego llegó Claire y quedaba demasiado largo. Ahora se terminó la frustración, así que a leer, y si quieres puedes dejarme otro comentario cuando hayas terminado ; ) Bienvenida al fandom y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. _

_**Carolyn**__: Tienes razón al decir que el capítulo anterior fue un puente. De hecho no lo habría cortado en dos de no ser porque me gusta actualizar en mi cumpleaños, y sobre todo porque la intervención de Claire hizo que se volviera demasiado largo para publicarlo en un solo capítulo. Gracias por el comentario y la felicitación, efectivamente tuve un bonito cumpleaños : )_

**-ooOOoo-**

**Capítulo 28: E****ve**

A Draco le llevó algunos días convencerse de que su hermana llevaba razón. Tenía que hablar con Granger y aclarar las cosas. Era la única salida posible.

Había intentado olvidarla, pero le resultó imposible. También intentó imaginar un futuro sin ella, pero descubrió que no podía. Cada vez que mostraba la firme intención de hacer como que nada había pasado y que a partir de ahora miraría hacia delante, ella se colaba en su cabeza de forma obsesiva, de modo que terminaba involucrada que cualquier cosa que ideara, ya fueran planes "con ella" o "contra ella".

Ella. Ella. Ella. ELLA. Siempre ella…

Monopolizaba sus pensamientos, sus sueños, sus proyectos… Y lo que más le asustó fue darse cuenta de que aquel no era un fenómeno reciente. En el último año todo lo que había hecho giraba en torno a Granger. Aceptó el puesto de embajador a medias por curiosidad y a medias porque le divertía molestarla. Los primeros meses estuvieron marcados por la tensión sexual y el siempre apetecible reto de la conquista, luego vino la emoción de su inusual aventura, y finalmente la implacable determinación de encontrarla. De una forma u otra había conseguido infiltrarse tan dentro de él que estaba en el centro de todo. Su existencia había pasado del más absurdo vacío a estar completamente llena de ella, y sentía que no podría librarse de esa sensación nunca más. Si no la recuperaba su vida volvería a ser esa cosa insustancial y sin sentido que había sido los últimos años y era la posibilidad de perderla para siempre —más que los celos o la rabia— lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que recuperarla. A cualquier precio.

—Creo que iré a la cocina a por un poco de agua— dijo Hermione intentado levantarse del sofá en el que había pasado tumbada la mayor parte del día. Una gran mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndole desistir sin presión pero con firmeza.

Desde aquella impulsiva declaración en el hospital, Hermione había intentado sacar el tema un par de veces, pero en ambas ocasiones Garrett prefirió desviar la conversación. No es que hubiera cambiado de idea, estaba tan convencido como antes que era la mejor opción, pero intuía que una respuesta rápida sería a la fuerza negativa. Si decidía seguir a su corazón nunca se casaría con él, de modo que la única forma de conseguir un "sí" era convenciéndola de que aquello era lo mejor para ella y el bebé. Con toda seguridad la razón la llevaría hasta él, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo. Mientras tanto no podía hacer nada más que demostrarle con hechos que estaba allí para ella.

—Yo te la traeré— se ofreció Garrett inmediatamente.

—Te lo agradezco pero prefiero ir yo misma. Llevo horas en este sofá y me gustaría estirar un poco las piernas. Además, ya escuchaste lo que dijeron los médicos antes de enviarme a casa: "vida tranquila y relajada, sin esfuerzos pero completamente normal". Tengo intención de reabrir la tienda dentro de unos días y no me importa lo que digáis mi madre y tú. Ya sé que os ha dado por formar esa extraña alianza para impedirme mover un solo dedo pero no podéis estar pendientes de mí veinticuatro horas al día, es incómodo e innecesario.

—Yo cuidaría de ti siempre si me dejases.

Allí estaba otra vez, aquella mirada que transmitía el ansia por una respuesta y a la vez el inconfundible fatalismo de quien esperará lo que haga falta. Y Hermione sintió que no podía seguir demorándolo y que había llegado el momento de hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, o Garrett seguiría insistiendo en el tema de la boda con la misma obstinada determinación que ponía en jugar al ajedrez aunque no conseguía ganar nunca. En un mundo feliz podría casarse con ese hombre tierno y sensible que acariciaba las flores como si fueran una mujer, y darle todo el amor que se merecía. Ella se sabía capaz de llegar a sentir por él un cariño leal y sincero, pero no se engañaba al respecto. Nunca podría amarlo. No al menos de la forma intensa y desgarrada con la que cada fibra de su ser deseaba volver a Malfoy, por muy dañino que fuese. Tampoco de la forma en que había amado a Ron en el pasado. Ni siquiera existía una chispa y si quería ser justa con Garrett no podía dejar que siguiera albergando esperanzas. Tarde o temprano tendría que buscar una forma amable de romperle el corazón y cuando más tardase mayor sería el daño.

—Garrett, creo que deberíamos hablar acerca de eso…

—Todavía no —pidió Garrett— es pronto. No habrá sido fácil para ti volver a verle y además acabas de salir del hospital. No es el momento. Además no hay ninguna prisa. Cuando nazca el bebé lo reconoceré y le daré mi apellido. Una vez hecho habremos ganado mucho tiempo. Si quiere la custodia tendrá que ir a los tribunales, empezando por solicitar la prueba de paternidad. Los trámites burocráticos, el resultado de ADN… entre sentencias y apelaciones tardará una eternidad en conseguir lo que quiere y para entonces habrá perdido el interés.  
Hermione suspiró. ¿Por dónde comenzar a explicarle? Era evidente que no sabía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser Malfoy y menos podía decirle que ellos pertenecían a otro mundo donde no había análisis de ADN, ni pruebas de paternidad, ni tribunales como él los conocía. Aquello iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que había previsto.

Todavía no se había decidido entre seguir adelante o dejarlo para otro momento cuando el timbre sonó y Hermione miró en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, resignada, pensando que una vez más era el destino quien elegía por ella. La conversación tendría que esperar por el momento.

—Hagamos una cosa, tú abre la puerta y yo iré a por el vaso de agua.

— ¿Y no podría hacer yo las dos cosas?

—No soy una inválida, y además así es más rápido —replicó Hermione comenzando a  
incorporarse.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Garrett no muy convencido pero ayudándola a pesar de todo.

Apenas Hermione había desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez. La tercera le pilló en medio del pasillo y Garrett apretó el paso preguntándose quien podría ser tan impaciente o tener tanta prisa. De haber tenido un poco más de tiempo habría caído en la cuenta de que al abrir la puerta se iba a encontrar con un rubio platinado que estaba a punto de volver a pulsar el botón del timbre. En un primer momento los dos hombres se miraron con sorpresa y desconfianza, tomados ambos completamente fuera de lugar. Tras unos segundos el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué diantres haces tú aquí? —espetó de malos modos.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta— rumió Garret mirándole a través de sus gruesos párpados entrecerrados.

—Quiero hablar con Granger —pronunció la frase muy despacio, como si hablase con alguien muy estúpido, y arrastrando las palabras de aquel modo que Garrett encontraba insoportable.

—La señora Granger no está en casa —dijo a pesar de saber perfectamente que no era a Jean a quien él había ido a buscar—. Ha salido.

—Mejor, así podré hablar a solas con Hemione. Sin que nadie nos moleste.

Draco empujó la puerta para abrirla completamente y poder acceder al interior de la vivienda pero Garrett se lo impidió. Una de sus enormes manos agarró la puerta con fuerza y la otra se apoyó en el dintel, formando una barrera.

—Ni por un segundo creas que te voy a dejar entrar.

La diferencia de tamaño no pareció surtir efecto. El rubio estaba cada vez más tenso pero no pareció en absoluto intimidado.

— ¿Eres su carcelero? —preguntó entrecerrando los párpados hasta que su mirada se convirtió en un finísima línea gris acerada.

—Soy su cuidador. Intento en la medida de lo posible compensar el daño que tú le has causado.

Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar dominar su cólera como para pararse a pensar que sus palabras tenían un sentido literal. Aquel jodido muggle no tenía no tenía la menor idea de nada. No sabía quien era ella, no la conocía como él ¿Por qué narices Granger siempre estaba rodeada por algún patán empeñado en sobreprotegerla y con complejo de salvador?

—He venido para hablar con ella y es lo que voy a hacer. Por última vez te lo digo, apártate por las buenas y déjame entrar. No quisiera tener que tomar medidas drásticas —dijo tocándose la ropa como si aquel gesto tuviese algún significado.

A Garrett le recordó la forma en la que los mafiosos señalaban el bulto del revolver oculto bajo sus ropas en forma de advertencia, solo que allí no se adivinaba algo tan voluminoso como una pistola ¿Un arma blanca, quizás? Desde luego aquel era un tipo singular, no parecía la clase de persona que lleva una navaja encima, en todo caso hubiera jurado que un snob como él contrataría a un par de guardaespaldas con pistola y silenciador, en lugar de elegir enfrentarse cara a cara y usando un arma de pandillero. De cualquier modo le revolvía las tripas imaginarle con Hermione. Ella se merecía otra cosa.

— ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas!

—Ya me estás hartando ¿Nunca comprenderás que esto no va contigo? —hizo un gesto extraño con la mano, como si pretendiera sacar algo del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, pero en el último momento se lo pensó mejor y desistió— ¡Granger! —gritó alzando la voz — ¡No podrás esconderte siempre, sal y da la cara!

Garrett le agarró por la camisa y lo levantó en el aire con una mano, al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás asegurándose de que Hermione seguía en la cocina, después le sacó al exterior en volandas y tras arrimar la puerta para apagar el sonido volvió a dejarle en el suelo.

— ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te quedarás sin dientes, gusano! —le espetó en susurros mientras sus ojos ardían de rabia.

En otras circunstancias a Draco le hubiera faltado tiempo para sacar su varita y convertir a ese tipo en una babosa por haber osado ponerle la mano encima, y le habría importado un comino que fuese un muggle, y que estuvieran en un barrio muggle, rodeados de vecinos muggles. Teniendo en cuenta que el mastodonte había empleado la fuerza física el uso de la magia podía ser considerado autodefensa, y al carajo con el estatuto del secreto. Sin embargo no hizo nada de eso, porque acababa de descubrir algo que le pareció sumamente interesante.

—No sabe que estoy aquí. No es que se niegue a verme— una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se extendió por su cara, mientras se colocaba la ropa arreglando el estropicio que había causado el estúpido muggle grandullón—, eres tú quien pretende impedirlo.

—No intentes acercarte a ella o…

Garrett no pudo completar su amenaza. La puerta se había abierto silenciosamente a su espalda sin que ninguno de los se diera cuenta hasta que escucharon la voz de Hermione.

— ¿Garrett? ¿Quién es? Me pareció escuchar voces…

Él se giró rápidamente y al hacerlo Hermione pudo entrever el destello platinado de una cabellera demasiado familiar. Aún en contra de su voluntad el corazón aleteó esperanzado en su pecho. _Él estaba allí. Era Draco quien había llamado a su puerta_. A pesar de la horrible pelea y las amenazas, y de todo lo que había dicho la última vez… En contra de toda lógica había decidido no enviar a uno de sus abogados y prefirió ir a buscarla en persona. El vaso se escabulló de su mano y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Garrett salió disparado en su dirección.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Draco también intentó llegar hasta ella pero Garrett estaba más cerca y se le adelantó. La tomó por la cintura y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, logrando sacar a Draco de quicio.

—Seguro que estaría mejor si no la agobiases tanto —soltó en tono ácido—. Suéltala y deja que respire.

La respuesta de Garrett fue acercar a Hermione todavía más a él, aunque dejó de mirarla durante un momento para dirigir toda su furia hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Conseguirás que se empeore, lárgate de una vez y no vuelvas más—. Después se volvió otra vez hacia Hermione e intentó guiarla en dirección al pasillo—. Vamos, vuelve dentro. Yo me desharé de él.

Hermione abrió la boca con la intención de protestar pero no fue su voz la que le dio la réplica. En su lugar tuvo que escuchar como Malfoy la increpaba.

— ¿Vas a permitir que te trate así? He visto dragonas en fase de incubación menos protectoras ¡Ni que fueses una cría que aún no ha roto el cascarón!

— ¡Draco! —chilló ella, abriendo mucho los ojos para reclamarle que no hablase allí de ese modo.

— ¿Dragonas? Este tipo delira. Está loco, o se le ha ido la mano con las drogas. Sea como sea, no te conviene —afirmó Garrett intentando de nuevo llevarse de allí a Hermione.

—He dicho que te alejes de ella —siseó Draco su advertencia— ¡No la toques!

Garrett se giró totalmente enojado, dispuesto a sacarle de allí por la fuerza si era necesario, pero esta vez fue Hermione la que se adelantó, tomándoles a ambos por sorpresa.

—Se acercará a mí todo lo yo estime oportuno, Malfoy. No soy de tu propiedad.

Draco la fulminó con una de esas intensas miradas grises que parecían poder ver a través de ella y que siempre conseguían dejarla clavada en el sitio.

—Eso lo discutiremos luego. Tú y yo. A solas.

— ¡Ja! Y luego intenta hacerme quedar a mí como posesivo…

—Tú y yo. A solas— repitió Draco por segunda vez, ignorándole y mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione sufría un mudo debate entre la parte de ella que deseaba fervientemente ese encuentro a solas con el padre de su hijo y la otra, la que tenía más peso y a la que en su fuero interno sabía que debía escuchar, la que le decía que era el mismo prepotente y altanero con experiencia en echarlo todo a perder y que ceder ahora a sus exigencias sería un tremendo error que podría lamentar siempre.

— ¡A solas! Si piensas que te voy a dejar a solas con ella después de lo que pasó la última vez es que estás loco.

— ¡Joder! ¿Es que no se calla nunca? Granger, pídele al menos que deje de sobarte. No soporto ver como se te arrima.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte —replicó Garrett acercando a Hermione un poco más hacia él como prueba— porque vamos a casarnos.

Por una vez Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con Draco en algo. ¿Por qué Garrett no mantenía la boca cerrada? Sus peleas con Malfoy ya solían ser lo bastante complicadas sin la necesidad de un tercero en discordia.

—Garrett —comenzó a explicar al tiempo que le empujaba con suavidad para aumentar un poco la distancia— yo tod…

— ¿Qué te vas a casar con él? —la interrumpió Draco a gritos — ¡Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado nunca!

— ¿Y por qué había de ser absurdo? —preguntó Garrett ofendido—. Puedo ocuparme de ella y el bebé mejor que tú.

— ¡El bebé! ¡El bebé ni siquiera es tuyo! —exclamó Malfoy como si aquella fuera una afirmación irrefutable, consiguiendo que Hermione zanjase inmediatamente la cuestión de a cual de sus dos partes en conflicto debía hacer caso. No iba a permitirle que sacase a relucir al bebé como argumento cuando lo único que le interesaba de él era saber quien lo había engendrado, para así salvar su orgullo y de paso hacerse con un arma contra ella.

— Eso a él no le importa —le espetó Hermione con rabia.

—Cierto —corroboró Garrett—. Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo del bebé, no me importa quien sea el padre.

— ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿No ves que es un estúpido? Yo te tenía por una persona inteligente.

— ¿Es estúpido querer cuidar de la mujer que amo?

Pero nadie le respondió, porque Draco y Hermione estaban demasiado interesados cada uno en la reacción del otro como para hacer caso a Garrett.

—Cásate con él y convertirás tu vida en un infierno.

La frase terminó de encenderla. Tenía mucha gracia que él, el primer y único culpable de la  
situación en la que se hallaba, pretendiera acusar a nadie de arruinarle la vida.

—Y ese, por supuesto, es un privilegio del que crees gozar en exclusiva ¿verdad?

—No. Ya aprendí que cuando se trata de ti, nadie puede gozar de _exclusividad_—espetó en tono rencoroso.

Hermione no podía permitirle tal cosa. No sabiendo que cuando estaban juntos recibía en su casa y de madrugada las visitas de cierta jovencita rubia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó Garrett interponiéndose entre ellos, harto de quedar al margen de la discusión—. No voy a permitir que le faltes así al respeto. Quiero que dejes de molestarla, si después de la boda te vuelv…

— ¿Qué boda, Garrett? ¡Todavía no he dicho que sí! —exclamó Hermione irritada por la interrupción, y por su constante manía de entrometerse, y sobre todo por dar por sentado que su respuesta sería afirmativa.

Al escucharla, a Malfoy se le escapó una risita despectiva.

—Eres patético.

—Patético lo serás tú, que insistes en llamar una y otra vez a una puerta que ya se ha cerrado para ti.

A Draco se le congeló la risa al instante y muy despacio se giró hasta quedar cara a cara frente a aquel enorme muggle. La diferencia de tamaño era abrumadora pero pareció difuminarse cuando en el fondo de su mirada se dejó adivinar un destello frío y amenazador.

— ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a mi mujer y a mi hijo y te ocupas de tus propios asuntos?

— ¡Yo cuidé de ella cuando me necesitaba! Yo la encontré y la llevé al hospital después de que le hubieras provocado aquel ataque. De no ser por mí podría haber perdido al bebé ¿Y aún me dices que no es asunto mío? —reclamó Garrett creciéndose en la discusión y elevando la voz hasta un nivel de decibelios desconocido en él.

Garrett hubiera esperado que la pelea se volviera más bronca, que llegaran a las manos incluso; pero no la reacción del rubio paliducho, cuyo semblante se transformó y cambió de color hasta volverse prácticamente gris, y que perdió todo interés en él para inclinarse hacia Hermione visiblemente preocupado.

— ¿Ataque? ¿Hospital? ¿Has estado en el hospital? —preguntó intentando llegar hasta ella y tocarla aunque nuevamente Garrett se interpuso para impedirlo— ¿¡Se puede saber porqué nadie me dijo nada! —le preguntó al muggle como si hubiera sido obligación suya avisarle.

Sabía que era ridículo pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a alguien y en ese momento Granger estaba totalmente descartada.

— ¿Tal vez porque fue culpa tuya que terminase allí?

— ¡Basta! —intervino Hermione de repente. Ambos la miraron alarmados cuando se dieron cuenta de que se había llevado la mano al vientre. Podía ser que se le hubieran juntado demasiadas emociones en un solo día, o quizá fue la mención al hospital, que le hizo recordar que debía ir con cuidado; pero el caso es que estaba empezando a sentirse mal y no podía permitir que la situación se descontrolase todavía más. Si dejaba que Malfoy y Garrett se enzarzaran en una pelea para decidir quien era el gallo del corral aquello podría terminar como el rosario de la aurora— ¡Esta discusión ha terminado, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más!

—Te acompañaré dentro —se ofreció Garrett.

— ¡No! —le apartó de un manotazo, harta del agobio de sus constantes atenciones—. Necesito algo de descanso y un poco de paz, lo que significa que no quiero veros a ninguno de vosotros. Fuera de mi casa ¡Los dos! ¡Ahora!

Garrett se dejó empujar con aspecto avergonzado y a Malfoy no le quedó más remedio que salir al verse arrollado por la mole que era aquel muggle. Se sentía horrible tras enterarse así de que ella había terminado en el hospital por su culpa y a la vez le carcomía la ansiedad por saber más y poder estar a su lado. Cuando se vio fuera y escuchó como Hermione cerraba dando un portazo llevó automáticamente la mano de nuevo al timbre pero antes de llegar a tocarlo una de las manazas de Garrett se levantó para impedírselo. No fue un gesto violento ni especialmente agresivo, el muggle tuvo el buen juicio de poner especial cuidado en no establecer contacto físico, pero dejó allí su enorme mano, apoya en la pared y protegiendo el timbre para hacerle saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que pulsase aquel botón. La primera reacción de Draco fue encararse con él con gesto airado, estaba dispuesto a gritarle que dejase de entrometerse, pero entonces contempló la expresión que lucía en el rostro y se preguntó si realmente se sentiría tan miserable como aparentaba en ese momento.

Al menos él sí que se sentía así de miserable. O peor, puesto que sus motivos eran mayores.  
La ira se aplacó tan repentinamente como había surgido y sintió como se establecía entre ellos una conexión, un acuerdo tácito, o lo que podría llamarse un "pacto entre caballeros", aunque los dos sabían que llegados a ese punto ninguno de ellos era digno de llamarse así. Fue un momento extraño, un segundo antes estaban dispuestos a partirse la cara y ahora parecían de acuerdo al menos en eso. Draco bajó su mano y Garrett hizo lo propio, y sin decir palabra cada uno se perdió por un extremo de la calle.

Al llegar a casa se puso a escribirle una nota. Se sentó en su escritorio, eligió un pergamino bonito, abrió el tintero y mojó la pluma. Quince minutos después todavía no había empezado a escribir. No podía emplear un encabezamiento formal, ni tampoco uno excesivamente informal. Uno cariñoso estaría fuera de lugar y si elegía uno demasiado distante el resultado podía ser catastrófico. El socorrido "_querida Hermione_" le sonaba como si estuviese escribiendo a su tía abuela, y ni siquiera sabía como referirse a ella. En el trato cara a cara con frecuencia usaban los apellidos pero llamarla Granger en una carta causaría un efecto demasiado seco y usar su nombre de pila quedaría artificial.

Al final decidió prescindir del encabezamiento e ir directamente al grano pero ni así consiguió escribir. La culpa era de aquel muggle. Aquel tipo tan _bueno_ y _abnegado_, que parecía tan dispuesto a lo que fuera por estar con ella y que había dicho aquellas cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar…

A última hora de la tarde una lechuza desconocida golpeó la ventana del dormitorio en el que Hermione descansaba. No tuvo que examinar el paquete dos veces para reconocer la caligrafía.  
Enseguida desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Espero de verdad que cuando recibas esta carta te encuentres bien. Siento mucho la escena de esta mañana y todavía más la de la vez anterior, hasta hoy no supe que ese día habías terminado en el hospital y ahora me siento tremendamente culpable. Ninguna de las dos veces fui a verte con intención de pelear pero por alguna razón las cosas entre nosotros siempre se terminan torciendo._

_En realidad tengo la sensación de haberme comportado como un estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, el otro día dije un montón de cosas de las que me arrepiento y se me ocurre que tal vez a ti te ocurra lo mismo. Parecemos incapaces de entendernos, sin embargo tenemos que encontrar la forma de superar nuestras diferencias y arreglar esto de alguna forma, porque ya no se trata solo de ti y de mí._

_Debemos dejar de pensar en nosotros mismos. Nuestra principal preocupación ahora es el bienestar de ese niño y sé que podremos tomar juntos la decisión que más le convenga. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta no te he estado vigilando y creo que podríamos solucionar esto sin necesidad de llegar a los tribunales. Eso era lo que quería decirte esta mañana pero evidentemente las cosas no salieron como las había planeado._

_Creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de hacer lo correcto pero para eso debemos vernos a solas, en un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente y sin interferencias. Ni siquiera sé como te encuentras, así que no quiero forzar una cita para la que no te sientas preparada. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Cuando estés lista envía la lechuza de vuelta con tu respuesta, fija lugar y hora y estaré allí sin falta._

_Atentamente, D.M._

Hermione leyó la carta tres veces, para asegurarse de que la vista no la engañaba y no estaba en medio de un sueño. Después apretó el pergamino contra su pecho, esperanzada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco le ofrecía la oportunidad de arreglar aquello por las buenas, sin tribunales ni abogados. Al final no perdería a su bebé. Compartirían la custodia y llegarían a un acuerdo para establecer una pensión de manutención y un calendario de visitas. La parte económica sería fácil. Si Malfoy iba a reconocer al bebé querría lo mejor para él y le asignaría una cantidad generosa. De todas formas a ella no le importaba el dinero, tenía el suficiente para proporcionarle a su hijo todo lo que necesitaba y no quería criar un niño caprichoso y consentido. Quizá ponerse de acuerdo en las visitas fuese algo más problemático pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de buena voluntad.

No se quejaba, él tenía todo el derecho a involucrarse en la educación de su hijo y era una salida mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Al menos en lo que concernía al bebé… Todavía quedaba pendiente el tema de lo que pasaría respecto a ellos pero en ese aspecto no se hacía ilusiones.

La carta dejaba bien claro lo mismo que ella había pensado una y mil veces: no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No se entendían y no hacían nada más que discutir. Su relación, si es que alguna vez habían tenido una, estaba demasiado deteriorada como para tener arreglo posible.  
Sin embargo al verle esa mañana en su puerta todavía había sentido una punzada de irracional esperanza.

Pensándolo bien no era justo. No era justo que después de cómo la había utilizado siguiera anhelando sus labios y sus caricias. Y lo peor de todo era que Draco daba la impresión de estar en su misma situación. No había mencionado a aquella rubia y Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber pasado con ella, si de verdad había sido su prometida o no, si ya habían terminado o todavía seguían juntos… pero su reacción al conocer las intenciones de Garrett había sido clara como el cristal. Estaba celoso.

¡Era tan evidente!

¡Y el momento en que se había referido a ellos como su mujer y su hijo! Hermione sintió que se derretía por dentro, que se fundía como un pedazo de hielo al sol en una mañana de verano. Ni siquiera lo había dicho durante uno de sus accesos de cólera, parecía dueño de sí mismo y seguro de que aquello era exactamente lo que quería.

Estaba segura, Malfoy sentía lo mismo que ella, pero tal vez eso no fuese suficiente. Aun sin tener en cuenta su incapacidad para ser fiel o comprometerse, juntos eran un auténtico desastre, cada pequeña desavenencia terminaba en una discusión monumental y aquel no era el mejor ambiente para criar a un niño. Una vez más Draco daba en el clavo en su carta, lo decía bien claro, ahora tenían que pensar en algo más que ellos mismos. Lo que ellos deseaban había dejado de ser prioritario porque lo realmente importante eran las necesidades del bebé, que debía crecer en un ambiente seguro y tranquilo.

Lo mejor sería que se evitasen durante una buena temporada, hasta que lograran superar esa especie de dañina adicción autodestructiva que los hacía buscarse sin tregua. Si es que lo conseguían alguna vez. Hasta entonces tenía que poner entre ellos las mayores barreras posibles.

Se acercó al escritorio y garabateó una respuesta rápida.

_"No es necesario que te preocupes por nosotros, tanto el bebé como yo estamos perfectamente, de todas formas te agradezco el interés. Mañana estaré en la tienda toda la tarde. Sola. No habrá visitas ni clientes, nadie nos interrumpirá. Te espero."_

La ató a la pata de la lechuza y le hizo una caricia en el plumaje antes de abrir la ventana para dejarla salir.

—Lleva el mensaje a tu amo —le dijo soltándola a la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya estaba hecho. Al día siguiente se reuniría con Draco para tratar sobre el futuro de su hijo, pero antes había una cosa que debía hacer. Buscó su teléfono móvil y realizó una llamada.

—Garrett ¿podrías pasar por aquí mañana temprano? Tenemos que hablar. Ya he tomado una decisión.

El cartel decía cerrado y las persianas estaban bajadas pero Draco se acercó igualmente a la puerta del pequeño negocio y giró lentamente la manilla. Estaba cerrado pero un pequeño clic le anunció que alguien había abierto desde el otro lado. Granger no había fallado, sin interrupciones, tal como su nota prometía. Respiró hondo y entró en la floristería con paso firme. Ella le esperaba al fondo, agazapada tras aquel alto mostrador de madera y con la varita con la que había abierto la puerta todavía en la mano.

—Hola—la saludó tomándose su tiempo para cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

—Hola.

Draco cruzó la tienda, acercándose al mostrador.

— ¿Hace mucho que esperas? Tu nota no decía una hora concreta.

El tono de disculpa era tan inusual en él que Hermione no sabía si sentirse agradecida por no encontrase con un Malfoy combativo, o irritada por su excesiva amabilidad, un poco artificial. Deseaba de todo corazón saltarse los prolegómenos e ir directos al grano. Tenían asuntos muy importantes que tratar y cuanto antes los despachasen, mejor. Después cada uno sería libre de tomar su camino.

—No importa. De todas formas iba a pasar aquí toda la tarde. Ha estado cerrado durante unos días, mientras estuve en el hospital, —él no dijo nada, pero su cara se transformó como si acabara de recibir un golpe en estómago y Hermione deseó que la tierra se la tragase por bocazas, las cosas ya eran bastante difíciles sin necesidad de empeorarlas haciéndole sentir incómodo, así que intentó seguir hablando con naturalidad, como si su estancia en el hospital fuese un asunto ya pasado y al que no concedía ninguna importancia —pero tengo previsto reabrir muy pronto y, bueno, ya sabes, siempre hay cosas que hacer —dijo tomando un tiesto vacío para cambiarlo de sitio.

—El hospital… —murmuró— de verdad me gustaría que supieras cuanto lo siento.

No sonó del modo que ella hubiera esperado. En realidad ya se había disculpado una vez a través de la carta y no era de la clase de personas que sufren pacientemente que los demás les recuerden que se han equivocado. Draco Malfoy siempre sería demasiado orgulloso para algunas cosas, por eso a Hermione no le hubiera extrañado que admitiese su error con la actitud fría y distante de quien acepta su culpa sin dejar por ello de sentirse ligeramente ofendido. En realidad tendría motivos, pues en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente que no era el único responsable de que las cosas hubieran terminado como lo hicieron. Los dos habían perdido el control, permitiendo que la discusión llegara demasiado lejos. Sin embargo Malfoy no la había acusado, aceptaba cargar con la culpa en solitario y daba la impresión de estar apenado, arrepentido, incluso avergonzado, lo que logró que Hermione se sintiera aún peor. No era justo que él sufriese pensando que la había puesto en peligro. En el calor de la discusión ambos se habían retroalimentado calentando el ambiente cada vez más, y de eso tan responsable era uno como el otro.

—No es necesario que te disculpes otra vez— le cortó en seco—. No fue culpa tuya que terminase en el hospital, no totalmente al menos. La situación se nos fue de las manos a los dos. He pensado mucho en los últimos días y me doy cuenta de que tenías motivos para estar enfadado, no debí marcharme sin contarte que estaba embarazada. Además también tenías razón en tu carta. Esa tarde dije muchas cosas que no debería hacer dicho, y de las me que arrepiento.

Era cierto, se arrepentía de muchísimas de las cosas que le había dicho, pero especialmente de una que ya era el momento de aclarar. Puede que fuese un mujeriego empedernido, puede que hubiese pisoteado su corazón y que además fuesen totalmente incompatibles, pero había demostrado pensar en el bienestar del bebé tanto o más que ella misma. Aunque como pareja fuese un desastre ahora sabía que sería un buen padre y no podía dejar que siguiera con la duda de si aquel era su hijo o no.

—Está bien —dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— no es momento de hablar de culpas o de arrepentimientos. Lo importante es que tenemos la intención de arreglarlo. Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar cada malentendido, ahora hay solo una cosa que realmente deseo saber ¿Has aceptado casarte con ese muggle?

La pregunta la dejó totalmente descolocada y sintió que las dos Hermiones retomaban su terrible lucha fraticida: la que vibraba ilusionada ante de perspectiva de volver a estar juntos, y la cuerda y responsable que le recordaba que aquel hombre ya la había traicionado y humillado una vez, y que aunque ahora parecía arrepentido su naturaleza promiscua no dejaría que pasase demasiado tiempo antes de que volviera a hacerlo.

Debía mantenerse firme en su resolución. Era la única alternativa.

—Creía que habíamos venido aquí para decidir lo que pasará con el bebé —dijo intentando mantenerse distante.

Esperarle donde lo había hecho resultó ser una buena idea. Había cedido tantas veces ante él y su poder de seducción que ya no se fiaba de si misma. El alto mostrador de madera, tan contundente, tan sólido, interponiéndose entre ellos, le serviría de barrera física y de bastión psicológico si él decidía continuar por ese camino.

Malfoy ni siquiera parpadeó ante su intento para desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Has aceptado casarte con ese muggle?

—El bebé —farfurlló Hermione intentando no permitir que el pánico la dominase. Cuando él la miraba con tanta intensidad era tan difícil resistirse—, su futuro…

—Sí, sí, hablaremos del bebé. Luego —la cortó él, impaciente—. Ahora solo respóndeme a esa pregunta, no te pido nada más ¿Has aceptado casarte con ese muggle?

Esta vez tardó en responder, sobre todo porque Draco rodeó el mostrador y se situó más cerca de lo que había estado en meses. Y ella supo que no tendría sentido mentirle o intentar evadir su pregunta.

—No —contestó en voz muy baja— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No podría…

—Claro que no —dijo él exhalando el aire como si sintiera un gran alivio. Se acercó aún más, llevó una mano hasta su rostro y la dejó allí, sin hacer apenas contacto mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba levemente la mejilla—, si te casaras con él te convertirías en la mujer más desdichada del planeta.

A Hermione no le gustó el comentario, había añorado tanto su contacto que fue incapaz apartarse y renunciar a él, pero a la vez su sentido de la lealtad la empujó a rebelarse contra tal idea.

—Eso no es verdad. Es un hombre bueno, amable y sensible. Mi vida podría haber sido estupenda con él.

—Pero no le quieres —intervino Draco.

— ¡Qué sabrás tú de eso! —exclamó en un suspiro, y habría dado cualquier cosa porque su voz no hubiera sonado tan dolida, dejando ver claramente que había logrado arañar su corazón y que se lo estaba dejando en carne viva.

—Sé que tiemblas cuando me acerco.

Era verdad, y para corroborarlo se acercó un poco más, obligándola a retroceder unos centímetros. Su voz sonaba deliciosamente sensual pero para Hermione cada muestra de absoluta confianza en sí mismo provocaba en ella el irresistible impulso de llevarle la contraria.

—Eso es lo que tu enorme vanidad quiere creer —dijo apartándose lo suficiente para separar la mejilla de la palma de su mano—, pero te equivocas. Hay una vida después de Draco Malfoy ¿sabes?

—Mientes —afirmó avanzando un poco más y comenzando a inclinarse sobre ella como si pretendiera besarla.

Hermione se apartó para impedírselo, sintiendo que el pánico se adueñaba de ella. Que la atracción que entre ellos existía era un hecho tan comprobado como la órbita gravitacional de los planetas, no tenía sentido negarlo y ambos los sabían. Pero debía actuar con responsabilidad y obligarse a recordar cuales eran sus prioridades.

—De todas formas eso ya no tiene importancia ahora. Estamos aquí para decidir sobre el futuro del bebé.

En contra de lo que esperaba, Malfoy desistió en su intento de besarla e incluso se apartó para respetar su espacio personal.

—Está bien, hablemos del bebé si lo prefieres —su voz seductora se había esfumado y ahora hablaba alto y mostrado resolución—. Quiero que lleve mi apellido, y no solo eso: quiero involucrarme. Y no hablo de pasar una pensión y verle en vacaciones o los fines de semana. Quiero criarlo, estar con él todos los días. Con él, y contigo.

Lo dijo sin asomo de duda o vacilación. Estaba decidido. De todas las mujeres con las que había estado no se había sentido así nunca, con nadie más. A nadie le había hablado tan abiertamente de la marca, de la guerra… porque eran cosas que solo ella podía escuchar sin juzgarle y sin que la menor sombra de miedo o reprobación apareciese turbando su mirada. Parecía increíble que fuese precisamente Granger la única capaz de conectar con él a ese nivel ¿Quién lo podría preveer? Ella, ¡tan limpia, tan pura! de quien Draco no albergaba la menor duda de que no habría manchado sus manos jamás, usando sus poderes para matar enemigos o hacer sufrir a seres inocentes, ni siquiera durante la guerra. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que, por alguna razón, ella lo podría comprender y no juzgarle por su turbio pasado?

No podía renunciar a ella, si lo hacía sería un desgraciado toda su vida y aunque solo una semana atrás habría juzgado una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no intentar retenerla a su lado sería una locura mucho mayor. Lucharía por recuperarla aunque eso significara tener que tragarse su orgullo y criar como propio a un hijo que quizá llevase la sangre de otro.

Hermione se había quedado sin aliento y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, dudando si de verdad Malfoy había dicho lo que ella acababa de escuchar o solo se trataba de una alucinación que parecía muy real. Quizá no le llegaba bien la sangre cerebro, o alguien había dejado en el lugar equivocado una de las fantasías patentadas que George seguía vendiendo —cada vez más mejoradas— en sortilegios Weasley.

—Ni siquiera sabes todavía si es tuyo ¿Estarías dispuesto a criar al hijo de otro hombre?

—No hasta hace bien poco— admitió—. Pero ese muggle me hizo reflexionar. Dices que a él no le importa que el bebé no sea suyo. Está bien, a mí tampoco. Me da igual. Ese niño es tuyo, eso es suficiente.

Hermione lo miró como si temiera que hubiese perdido el juicio, incrédula. Aquel no podía ser en realidad el orgulloso y altivo Draco Malfoy.

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo resistiéndose todavía a cultivar esperanzas inútiles.

—Claro que sí. Mira, yo no te pediré que te cases conmigo, como hizo él. En Nueva York cometimos todos los errores posibles y ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien. Ir despacio, empezar por el principio. Faltan meses hasta que nazca que el bebé, tenemos tiempo. Quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo y sé que el bebé viene en el lote. Lo acepto, sea mío o no.

No había nada que ella desease más que confiar en su palabra, pero sonaba tan increíble. Aquel era el germen de sus mayores temores, que Draco se quedase a su lado solo porque se sentía obligado por el bebé. Y ahora estaba allí, ante ella, dándole la vuelta voluntariamente a la situación y diciéndole que deseaba quedarse a su lado, no por el bebé, sino a pesar de él. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y temiendo que volviera a hiperventilar se centró en lo que le habían recomendado los médicos, contener el aire para controlar la respiración. Tenía que manejar todo aquello con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Y no te preocupa su origen? Para empezar no será un ejemplo de pureza...

—No digas tonterías. Mírate, no llevas una gota de sangre limpia en tus venas y sin embargo eres la persona más noble que he conocido nunca, y la bruja con más talento. Hace mucho que superé toda esa basura de la pureza. Lo que de verdad importa no es la sangre, o el apellido que conste en el registro ¡son las personas! Simplemente las quieres a tu lado, o no las quieres — exclamó Malfoy y como atreviéndose, por el impulso del momento, continuó su confesión— Tengo una hermana que jamás llevará mi apellido, y no por eso deja de ser mi hermana o es menos Malfoy de lo que pueda serlo yo, de modo que no veo ninguna razón por la cual este bebé no debería convertirse también un Malfoy si me apetece que lo sea.

Ella sentía que corría el riesgo de saturarse con tanta información, algo que no le había ocurrido nunca, ni siquiera cuando consultaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts tres libros a la vez.

— ¡Alto! — solicitó alzando una mano para escenificar el gesto— ¿Tú tienes una hermana?

—Media hermana, mi padre la tuvo con una muggle —explicó Draco impaciente haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Era evidente que él no deseaba en ese momento profundizar en el tema pero Hermione parecía especialmente interesada.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste nada?

—Te la habría presentado pero no me diste la oportunidad, pasó el último año en Hogwarts y cuando terminó sus estudios se vino a vivir conmigo. Llegó a Nueva York justo la mañana en que te marchaste.

No necesitó decir más. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando de repente lo comprendió todo.

Una chica joven, rubia y de porte aristocrático. Una chica cuyo aspecto le resultaba familiar, pese a estar segura de que nunca la había visto antes. Una chica que no llevaba su apellido, pero con la que Draco se cartearía con frecuencia y le enviaría regalos caros, a quien recibiría en su casa a cualquier hora y con la que sin duda podría hablar feliz y relajado sobre ceder a sus caprichos y formar una familia.

¡Qué estúpida había sido! De pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

—Y llegó a Nueva York la mañana en que yo me marché, por eso me pediste que me fuera…

Se la veía tan desolada que Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Quiero hablarte de Claire, pero no quiero hacerlo justo ahora. Lo que quiero en este momento es escuchar que te quedarás conmigo, que saldremos a dar un paseo y que luego nos sentaremos a tomar un café como una pareja normal.

—No tomo café —le interrumpió, no supo porqué lo hizo y solo logró sentirse completamente idiota.

—Pues un té —propuso exasperado por la interrupción.

—Tampoco tomo té. Tengo totalmente prohibidos los excitantes.

— ¡Pues lo que sea que tomes, Granger! Dime que me darás otra oportunidad, y que si todo sale como tengo pensado cuando nazca ese niño me dejarás estar a tu lado y criarlo como un Malfoy. Además, incluso puede que lo sea, aunque eso no importe.

Sabía que no tenía sentido insistir, puesto que nunca hubo nadie más y por lo tanto el bebé solo podía ser suyo. Porque siempre fue él, solo él, y tal vez por eso le parecía demasiado bueno que todo fuese tan perfecto de repente.

— ¿De verdad no te importaría?

—De verdad. Ya siento que es un Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Será el primero de una nueva generación—afirmó orgulloso.

— ¿El primero?

—Claro, tendremos muchos. Crecer solo en la mansión de los Malfoy puede ser muy deprimente. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Además me encanta hacer niños— dejó la frase en el aire y le dirigió una mirada pícara.

Esperaba que ella se apuntase al juego pero no le hizo el menor caso en ese sentido. Su cara se transformó, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante y acabara de caer en la cuenta de repente.

— ¡El mayor se llamará Harry!— exclamó bruscamente, iluminada por la idea de pronto. Le había quitado la vida a un Harry, ahora se la daría a otro. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Draco no pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado.

—No abuses, Granger.

—Se llamará Harry —dijo ella con terquedad, y se habría cruzado de brazos si Draco no mantuviese todavía sus manos entre las suyas.

—Harry Malfoy no suena bien. No pega, es como intentar mezclar agua con aceite, como… —se detuvo buscando alguna otra buena analogía.

— ¿Un Malfoy y una Granger, por ejemplo? —preguntó ella en tono desafiante, logrando que él frunciera el ceño.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo con el que no lograrás convencerme.

—Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy. Traeré a este mundo un niño llamado Harry y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo único que estamos discutiendo es si quieres que lleve tu apellido o no.

Draco fingió pensarlo durante un par de segundos.

—Está bien —cedió para sorpresa de Hermione— supongo que podré aceptar cualquier nombre, siempre y cuando no sea Lucius —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Hola, pequeño Harry —dijo soltando una de las manos de Hermione para acariciándole el vientre. Ella se estremeció al sentir su contacto, aunque fuera a través de la ropa y también el bebé pareció sentirlo, pues justo entonces comenzó a moverse.

—Este no es Harry—. Hizo una pausa y se perdió en aquellos ojos grises que la cautivaban—. Es una niña —confesó en un susurro.

Hacía días que lo sabía, se lo habían dicho cuando estuvo ingresada en el hospital, pero por alguna razón no había querido contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Sentía que era su secreto y que debía guardarlo. Ahora comprendía el motivo, estaba esperando para compartirlo con la persona adecuada.

—Una niña. Entonces se llamará Eve— dijo en voz baja, mirando fijamente su vientre mientras lo seguía acariciando.

— ¿Eve?

— ¿Se te ocurre un nombre mejor? Es lo más adecuado para quien realmente será _la primera _de una nueva generación de Malfoys.

—Creía que preferirías que fuese un chico.

—No ¿Por qué habría de preferir un chico? Adoro a las niñas. Será mi niñita y me ocuparé de que nadie, jamás, le haga ningún daño —murmuró Draco con una sonrisa a escasos milímetros de ella.

Hermione se sentía a punto de estallar de felicidad. Tenía que decirle la verdad y eliminar de una vez por todas el último escollo entre ellos. Cuando Draco supiera que realmente Eve era hija suya el momento sería del todo perfecto.

—Pues lo tendrás difícil. Ya te imagino espantando chicos, porque deberías saber que su padre es un hombre muy atractivo y que si se parece un poco a él, si hereda sus bonitos ojos grises, o esa forma tan sexy que tiene de arquear una sola ceja, será la chica más popular de Hogwarts.

Él captó el significado del mensaje y las comisuras de su boca se torcieron en una sonrisa complacida a la vez que levantaba una de sus cejas, tal y como Hermione había dicho.

—Y si se parece a su madre, además de preciosa será la más lista.

Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla y esta vez Hermione no se apartó.

**-ooOOoo-**

_Y con esto llegamos al final__, espero que os haya gustado. _

_Recon__ozco que posiblemente no quedó muy creíble. Un final agridulce en que el que se ponen de acuerdo en lo mejor para el bebé, pero cada uno hace su vida independientemente del otro, habría sido más realista. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi desmedida afición por la tragedia, he de de decir nunca contemplé para esta historia un final diferente del que escribí. Supongo que porque a medida que se desarrollaba el fic ya fui soltando tal cantidad de drama que hasta a mí me parecía excesivo. Ambos han sufrido mucho, especialmente Hermione, así que no tuve corazón para negarle su final feliz. _

_Espero que ahora comprendá__is la necesidad de introducir a Garrett en los últimos capítulos. Draco necesitaba su epifanía. Por supuesto es demasiado cabezón para llegar a ella por sí solo, así que decidí que alguien tendría que darle un empujoncito y un poco de competencia directa me pareció la mejor opción. A lo largo de la historia mucha gente —principalmente Luna-Maga (un beso, cielo) pero también más personas— se quejaron del comportamiento de Hermione, tachándola de estúpida. La historia en ese sentido es tan vuestra como mía y si veis a Hermione como una necia supongo que tenéis parte de razón, no digo que ella no se equivocase, sin embargo para mí Draco fue el principal estúpido todo el tiempo. Hermione metió la pata, pero tiendo a ser más indulgente con ella porque considero que era una persona "enferma". Era evidente que estaba cada vez peor y él no supo comprenderla, ni ayudarla. Vale que ella tampoco se dejaba mucho XD pero aún así él se conformó con ofrecerle algunas pequeñas dosis de cariño mezclado con unas grandes de sexo. Cometió también muchos errores y necesitaba una lección de humildad y verse a punto de perder todo lo que le importaba para empezar a valorar las cosas en su justa medida. Garrett era necesario, no solo como competencia para Draco, si no como contrapunto al modo correcto de hacer las cosas. Una boda así de precipitada nunca es una buena idea, por eso Draco no le pide a Hermione que se case con él. Siento cariño por el personaje de Garrett, es un buenazo en toda regla, pero no me salió muy lúcido que digamos…_

_Sobre Draco y Hermione más de una vez dije contestando rr q__ue todos los problemas que tenían se solucionarían si se sentasen a tomar un café y hablar como personas normales, así que eso fue lo que hice. Realmente creo que me salieron los dos tan tercos que son ideales el uno para el otro. Nadie más los aguantaría XD._

_G__racias por haberme seguido hasta aquí. Realmente nunca creí que alcanzaría los 600 comentarios (bueno, aún no llego pero espero hacerlo con este capítulo je,je), o que conseguiría más de 200 alertas y un número aún mayor de favoritos. Muchas sabéis que no me siento muy orgullosa de la truculenta trama de este fic. Entre todas mis historias esta no es, ni mucho menos, mi preferida; y sin embargo es la que ha tenido más éxito y eso os lo debo a vosotras. De todo corazón, gracias, especialmente a todas aquellas que en alguna ocasión me habéis dejado un comentario a lo largo de esta historia._

_Y por supuesto gracias también a Yurica. No tengo palabras para agradecer todo su apoyo. Sin sus correcciones y aportaciones esta historia no sería lo mismo. A decir verdad nada de lo que escribo sería lo mismo. Si es que lo nuestro roza la coautoría XD._

_Bueno, solo me queda despedirme y daros otra vez las gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía. Para quien quiera saber cuales son mis próximos proyectos__ mi plan más inmediato incluye unas vacaciones. Volveré en octubre, posiblemente con una historia cortita que será mi primera incursión en la comedia. Nada de dramione por el momento, habrá muchos personajes canon y una oc de hufflepuff que está un poco loca pero a la que le he tomado cariño. También es posible que retome una historia que tengo aparcada desde hace un par de años sobre la infancia y juventud de Minerva. Ahora ya sé que no es canon pero me he dado cuenta de que no me andaba muy desencaminada al construir el personaje y tengo ganas de retomar esa historia. Para más información podéis seguirme en twitter, no dejo la dirección ya sabéis porqué, pero podéis buscarme como alecrin08._

_Y para terminar un par de apreciaciones sobre los rr. Me gustan más que a un tonto un lápiz, y los contesto siempre. Así que si llegas hasta aquí te agradecería mucho uno, aunque solo contenga dos palabras. __No importa que la historia sea antigua y hayan pasado siglos desde que la publiqué. Si todavía soy una autora activa (y no tengo previsto dejar de serlo) lo contestaré. Me encantaría saber si la historia te ha gustado cual ha sido vuestro momento preferido, yo tengo varios, uno de ellos es el paseo en escoba con Charlie y otro el baile en pijama en el apartamento de Draco. _

_Como este es el último capítulo no podré responder en la próxima actualización a los usuarios no registrados. Para tener una respuesta os doy dos opciones. Si me dejáis vuestro mail en el rr os enviaré una lechuza (recordad que la página se come las direcciones, de modo que__ tendréis que engañarla con paréntesis o escribiendo ciertas cosas en letra, algo del tipo: fulanito arroba hotmail punto com). A quien no quiera hacer su dirección pública le contestaré dejando un rr en este capítulo. Intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible para que no se cuelen comentarios entre vuestro rr y el mío._

_Ahora sí, adiós. O mejor dicho, hasta pronto ;)_


End file.
